


Rival Riders

by ShenLong



Series: Equine Intervention Arc [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Angst, Complete, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, sap, vet themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 221,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 2 years after Equus and Heero is doing so well in his own business that he's taken June on as a working pupil. The qualifying shows for the International teams are well underway and it looks like it will be a good year for Heero, his pupils and horses... until Mother Nature steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines, that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> AN: This fic, although a complete work of fiction is based partially on fact. I will add notes at the end of chapters where necessary to clarify events and provide links where needed.
> 
> Dedication: To Leslie and Karina. Leslie for giving me the original idea for Equinity and encouraging and supporting me through the writing of all the fics thus far in the arc. And Karina for not just taking over as my much needed beta, (poor woman needs a medal!), but for also poking and prodding Fred until he went on strike, refusing to work on anything at all until I let him start this.
> 
> Fic 5 in the Equine Intervention Arc.
> 
> Commenced December 2013 – ShenLong  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Heero?”

Heero looked up from where he was tightening Shini's girth to see Duo walking into the stable block, something in his hand. “Over here, Duo,” he called. “Geeze, Shini, suck it in will you,” he growled to the stallion who persisted in blowing his belly out to avoid the tight girth.

“Mail's in and there's an official looking one for you so I thought I'd bring it straight down in case it's important,” Duo said and flapped the envelope under Heero's nose. “Hey Shini.” Duo patted the gray neck. “Sorry boy, I haven't got any carrots on me right now.”

Shini continued to sniff and nose around the nice human's pockets just in case a sliver of those orange things happened to be hiding somewhere.

“Thanks, Duo.” Heero took the envelope, glanced at the front where he spotted the EFA logo and turned it over to open. Pulling the letter from inside, his eyes perused the words, a slow smile spreading over his face.

“Well?”

Heero chuckled at the sight of his impatient husband, Duo was practically vibrating on the spot, his violet eyes lit up with excitement. “It's good news,” he told the vet.

“I gathered that much from the smile on your face,” Duo snorted. “Now, are you going to elaborate or am I going to have to torture it out of you?” Duo wiggled his fingers in the direction of Heero's rib cage.

“Ah, I'll tell you,” Heero laughed as those fingers connected with his ribs. “It's from the EFA; I've been selected for the short list for the Nation's Cup team...”

“Yes!” Duo punched the air, scaring Shini who sidestepped and knocked Heero flying. “Oops, sorry Shini, didn't mean to scare you,” Duo apologized and patted the gray neck to soothe the horse.

“That would be right,” Heero grumbled from where he was attempting to detach himself from the stable door where Shini had shoved him, “Check on the horse first, don't bother to see if your husband is hurt.”

”You're fine, Heero, if you weren't you would have yelled out or something,” Duo replied with a cheeky grin. “Gotta make sure Shini here is okay, especially if he's going to be competing in the Nations Cup. Isn't that right, fella?” Duo continued to pet the stallion – Shini lapped up the attention.

“Who said I was riding Shini in the cup competition?” Heero asked, stepping back up to the gray and reaching for the girth again, having tucked the letter into his pocket. 

“Eh?” Duo scratched his head. “Well, you can't ride Zero and Wing has only just been upgraded to A grade so it has to be Shini.” Seeing the mysterious look on his husband's face, Duo cocked an eyebrow. “Doesn't it?”

“Actually, no. I didn't submit an entry for Shini to be considered for the Nations Cup.”

“But... Yes you did, I was the one that posted the envelopes off for you,” Duo argued.

“I submitted an entry for Shini for the next Olympic Games team consideration, yes.”

“Then if you didn't enter him, how the hell has he been selected?” It was clear Duo was getting frustrated, he didn't understand all the ins and outs of the forms for International competition. As far as he understood it, if a rider wished to be considered for an International team they had to submit a form to advise the EFA of such and then attend the various qualifying events and shows where the selectors would be in attendance. Depending on the horse's placings and consistency throughout the qualifying period and the opinion of the selectors, a short list was compiled and the final teams selected from there – there was more to it than that, but that was the basics of it.

“He hasn't been selected.” Heero was starting to enjoy teasing his partner just a little too much.

“Heero...” Duo growled and moved to stand in front of his partner, violet eyes flashing. 

“You're the one that assumed Shini had been selected.”

“If it's not Shini, then who is it? I can't see you riding a hobby horse in the competition, not unless they plan on doing it like a limbo thing and you go under the jumps.”

Heero burst into laughter, the mental image of all the teams doing a limbo competition on a hobby horse too funny for words. Duo grinned and poked Heero in the side. “Tell me before I fetch the sharp and pointy things.”

Shaking his head, Heero decided it was time to stop the teasing and come clean. “Nataku.”

“Nataku?” Duo echoed, clearly bewildered.

“Yes. I put a submission in for her. She's been jumping extremely well and I thought it would be only fair to give her a shot at being selected. It looks like she's impressed the selectors with her performance these past couple of seasons enough to be selected for the short list. The final team will be decided at the end of the week's training camp which will be at Waybridge again,” Heero informed the vet.

“Wufei's gonna have a cow...”

“That could be painful.”

“Idiot!”

* * *

“Evening, Duo,” Zechs greeted, walking into the practice and slipping his arms into his white coat.

“Hey Zechs,” Duo replied, a grin plastered to his face.

Zechs eyed his boss warily. Duo seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood this evening. “Errr... Have you been into the nitrous oxide again?” he questioned.

Duo threw his head back and laughed. “No, not at all. Why would you think that?”

Zechs shrugged his shoulders. “It's just that when I left earlier after surgery you had just come back from treating a foot abscess in a bull, stinking to high heaven and muttering several choice words about hard work, getting kicked around and T-Bone steaks. Now you're on top of the world. Maybe I should check the drug cabinet instead.”

“No, Zechs, I'm perfectly fine, in fact, the only high I'm on is from-”

“Getting laid?” Catherine interrupted with a grin.

Duo whirled around, his braid smacking Zechs across the chest. “No!” he spluttered to the woman, turning a deep shade of red at the same time. “Sorry, Zechs,” he said and grabbed his wayward braid.

“It's okay, no harm done,” Zechs replied with a grin. “Now if the high isn't from drugs or getting laid, just what is it from?”

“If I can be allowed to speak without interruption?” Duo huffed. He watched as the pair nodded and shut their mouths. “Thank you. As I was saying, I'm feeling really good as Heero had some great news this afternoon.”

“He's not pregnant is he?” Zechs couldn't help but tease his boss.

“If he is then I stand to make a fortune,” Duo quipped, effectively shutting Zechs up. “No, Heero had a letter from the EFA to say he's been short listed for the Nations Cup team with Nataku.”

Silence fell over the reception area for a moment as the news sunk in; then Zechs spoke again. “Wufei's gonna have kittens.”

“Funny you should say that, I said a similar thing to Heero,” Duo mused.

“Has he told him yet?” Catherine asked.

“No, not yet. He said he was going to call him tonight to let him know.”

“I think you should go to Wufei's place and tell him face to face. It would be better than calling him. Just remember to take a camera with you and get a photo of his face when Heero tells him the news.”

“You know, that's not a bad idea,” Duo snickered. “I'll buzz Heero on the intercom in a minute and see what he thinks. By the way, Heero asked me to ask you, Zechs, if you knew if Treize had heard anything from the selectors? He said Treize was hoping to qualify Romeo for the cup seeing how it's in Victoria this time.”

“No, I don't know as I've not seen Treize since last night. I am going over there later though after evening consults so I can find out then and let Heero know.”

“Thanks, Zechs.” Duo glanced at the clock and rubbed his hands together. “Guess I should turn the sign around then and get started on these consults. Work waits for no man... or vet for that matter.”

* * * 

“When are you going to tell him?” Duo asked as they perused their menus. When Duo had buzzed Heero earlier that evening to tell him of Catherine's suggestion on breaking the news to Wufei, Heero had immediately agreed. He rang and booked a table for the pair of them and now they were sitting in a small booth in the corner of the popular 'Chang Palace' - Wufei's Chinese Restaurant.

“I'll wait until after we've eaten. By then a lot of the customers will have left and Wufei is bound to come out from the kitchens and mingle a bit, especially once he knows we've come in.”

“Good idea. By then he will have finished cooking so there's less chance of him burning himself or having some other injury from the shock,” Duo replied with a grin.

Heero rolled his eyes. “Decided what you want yet?”

“Hmmm... I think I'll have the usual, sizzling garlic king prawns, beef in oyster sauce and a side of fried rice.”

Chuckling to himself, Heero made his own choices and gave the order to one of the wait staff when they came across.

By the time they reached the coffee stage most of the patrons had left, besides themselves only three other tables remained in the restaurant. Meiran came across to speak to the pair.

“Good evening, Mr. Yuy, Doctor Maxwell. I apologize for not speaking with you sooner, it's been quite a busy night.”

“Hello, Meiran. Don't worry about it, we know how busy things can get,” Duo replied.

“Will Wufei be coming out soon?” Heero asked.

“I think so,” Meiran replied. “Why? Is there something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to have a word with him if I may, when he's finished of course. I promise, it's all good,” Heero stated with a smile.

Meiran looked visibly relieved. “I'll go out the back and see how much longer he will be and let him know you wish to speak with him.”

“Thank you.”

Meiran left to let her husband know Heero wished to speak with him, Duo snickered. “You got the camera ready?”

“Here.” Heero reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small, digital camera. “Just turn it on,” he said as he handed over the item.

“Thanks. This is definitely going to be one of those Kodak moments.” Duo slipped the camera under the table and out of sight.

A couple of minutes later Wufei stepped out of the kitchen. He paused at one of the other tables to speak with his customers before making his way across to the booth. “Heero, Doctor Maxwell,” he greeted. “How are you both?”

“We're fine, Wufei, thank you for asking,” Heero replied.

“Meiran said you wished to speak with me? There is nothing wrong, is there?”

Under the table, Duo turned the camera on. 

“No, there's nothing wrong, quite the opposite in fact,” Heero said mysteriously.

Meiran joined her husband then. “Is everything okay?”

“Couldn't be better. I have some good news for you. Wufei, Meiran, I had a letter arrive today from the EFA. Nataku has been short listed for the Nations Cup team to represent Australia in the competition in Victoria in a few months time.” As soon as Heero finished speaking, Duo whipped the camera out from under the table and lined up the shot.

Wufei's eyes went wide, his golden skin paled considerably and his jaw dropped open. He stood there in mute shock, oblivious to the flash of the camera. Meiran wasn't much better. Her face had also paled, a look of disbelief passed through her eyes as she reached forward to grasp at the table edge with shaking hands.

Heero turned his concerned gaze to Duo who was still happy snapping. “Maybe I should have asked them to sit down first?”

Placing the camera down on the table, Duo slipped out of the booth and grabbed a couple of chairs from an adjoining table. Pushing one behind Meiran, he placed a hand on her shoulders and guided her back to sit in the chair. With Meiran sitting, the vet lined the other chair up behind Wufei and pushed him into it. “Better?” he asked his partner as he slid back into the booth.

“At least I won't have to pick either of them up from the floor now,” Heero replied. “Thanks.” Watching the pair closely, Heero began to get a little concerned at the lack of anything vocal from either Chang. “Haven't got any smelling salts with you?”

“Do I look like a walking medical bag?”

Finally, Wufei drew himself from the shock and managed to locate his voice. “N-Nations Cup?” he whispered.

Heero nodded.

“Represent her country?” Meiran squeaked.

“Yes. She's only made the short list for now. There's a camp which we will have to attend which runs for about a week. All the horses and riders that are short listed attend where we have instruction and things from a couple of top coaches. At the end of the week the final team will be announced.” Heero looked from one to the other to see how this part of the news was going down. 

Bowing his head, Wufei took a moment to compose himself. When he raised his head to speak, his eyes were suspiciously shimmering.”It is a great honor to have our horse considered for such an event. Thank you, my friend for all your hard work with her.”

Blushing, Heero lowered his voice. “I haven't done anything, it's all Nataku,” he said.

“I beg to differ,” Meiran said and placed a hand on Heero's arm. “You were the one that rescued her, you were the one that saw the potential in her. You were the one with the patience, understanding and skills. You were the one that has gotten her to where she is today. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be half the horse she is.”

His cheeks reddening further, Heero turned to Duo for help. Duo gave him a grin. “What Meiran says is all true, Heero.”

“Nataku is the one who should be given all the credit,” Heero argued. “She's the one that does all the work.”

“Yes, Nataku does deserve credit, she's a wonderful horse; but she couldn't have done it without your skills and expertise, Heero,” Wufei stated. “With all that aside though, It is a wonderful thing to have happen. I suggest we need to get together to discuss this in greater detail as there is obviously much we don't know about this competition, what it involves, costs and such.”

“I agree,” Heero replied. “I do need to warn you though, she may not make the final team.”

“Whether she does or she doesn't is irrelevant to us,” Meiran spoke. “The fact that she has made it this far is an achievement in itself. I think this calls for a bit of a celebration.” Getting up from her chair, Meiran moved across the restaurant to the bar, returning with a bottle of sparkling, non alcoholic wine. Noting Duo's mouth about to open in protest, she showed the vet the label first. “It's non alcoholic, Doctor Maxwell. I know you have to drive home and have work tomorrow. Wufei and I don't drink either so I think it's the next best thing to champagne to celebrate with.”

“Amen to that and thank you,” Duo said with a smile.

* * * 

“I think it's a safe bet to say that Wufei was pleased,” Duo commented as he unlocked the back door to the cottage.

“Hai, he was,” Heero replied and scooped Smokey up into his arms. The cat head butted him and began to purr loudly.

“Coffee?” Duo reached for the kettle to fill it up.

“Yes, please.” Putting Smokey back down, Heero wandered through to the laundry to top up the cat's biscuits

With the water on to boil, Duo spooned the instant coffee into their mugs, added sugar and sat the milk carton down on the kitchen bench. Wandering through to the lounge, he checked the answering machine out of habit, noting the red light flashing to tell him there was a message waiting. He pushed 'play' and listened to the message. It was short and to the point. A smile lit Duo's face and he walked back into the kitchen to find Heero filling their mugs with the water. Wrapping his arms around Heero's waist, he nuzzled the rider's neck. “There was a message on the answering machine.”

“Oh? Who from and what did they say?”

“It was Zechs. Treize made the short list with Romeo.”

Placing the kettle back down, Heero turned in his lover’s embrace to wrap his own arms around Duo’s slender frame. “That’s great news. I’ll give him a call in the morning to congratulate him.”

“It will be just like old times,” Duo murmured and partook of a kiss.

“Hai, it will,” Heero agreed and deepened the kiss. 

“I wonder who else is on the short list?” Duo mused when they broke for air.

“I have no idea, but I guess we will find out when we go to the camp.”

“I wonder if Zoe or Michael have been selected, or if any of the others will be people we know?”

“I’m not sure about Zoe. The last time I caught up with them, Shortcake was only just in B grade. Zoe wanted to take her time with her and bring her through the grades slowly,” Heero replied and released his husband to pick up their coffees.

Following Heero through to the lounge room, Duo flopped onto the couch, Heero sitting down beside him. “When is the camp?”

“Another four weeks away yet, plenty of time to organize things. Would you be able to get away from the practice to come with me as my groom again?” Heero asked, draping an arm around Duo’s shoulders.

Snuggling against his partner’s side, Duo did some quick, mental calculations. “I can’t see why not. The practice isn’t too busy right now. I’ll speak with Zechs and Hilde tomorrow and see if we can rework the roster to give me that week free. You might want to see if Wufei or Meiran might want to be Nataku’s groom though, she is their horse after all.”

Understanding that Duo didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes, Heero nodded. “I’ll bring it up with Wufei when he comes over on the weekend to discuss all the details further. I can't see him wanting to take on that role though, neither one of them has as yet, they seem quite happy to let you handle that side of things and just come to the shows for support. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, I think they’re more comfortable with letting you deal with the groom side.”

“Well, either way I’m happy to be the groom or not. I’ll still be coming along to the camp. That reminds me, are you going to stay for the week or commute each day?”

“Not sure. I guess I really should commute as I have a stable full of horses here that still need looking after. I’ll probably leave Nataku there for the week though.”

“That sounds like a better idea to me. You’ll have June here though to look after the horses.”

“True, but it’s rather a lot to ask of her.” Heero thought about the woman who had started out as a client, engaging Heero to educate and campaign her horse Orion for her whilst she was pregnant and then raising her child. Max was now two and a half and June had taken Orion back on. She’d asked Heero for lessons, opting to continue to keep Orion at Heero’s stables and Heero was only too willing to teach her. With the stable’s popularity increasing, Heero found himself with more work than he could handle. Discussing his increasing work load with Duo one evening, Duo had suggested he take on a working pupil. After giving the idea some thought, Heero had agreed. June seemed an obvious choice. She already knew the routine of the stables, often helping Heero out and looking after the horses if Heero was away for any length of time and he knew she was only working part time at her current job, a job she wasn't all that happy doing. He put the offer to June the next day and after thinking about it and talking to her husband, June put in her notice at her current job and accepted Heero's offer.

They thrashed out the finer details, finally coming to a workable arrangement that suited both of them. June helped out with the stable work and the general care of the horses, both Heero’s animals and those equines that were kept at the stables. She also helped Heero with working the horses and Heero had allocated a youngster to her to start educating. It was along similar lines to when Heero had worked for Treize, only instead of paying June a wage, Heero gave the woman free agistment and a free lesson on Orion each week; he also gave her lessons on the other horses she worked for him.

It was an arrangement that suited both parties perfectly.

“I'll speak to June in the morning,” Heero said and stretched. “I think I'll go to bed.”

“Now that's not a bad idea at all,” Duo smirked and ogled his husband.

Heero rolled his eyes.

* * * 

Heero was just starting to put the horses out in the paddocks when June arrived for work the following morning. Strolling back between the paddocks, he spotted the familiar car pulling into the stable parking area. Seconds later a human missile came running down the raceway and Heero braced for impact. June grabbed her boss in a bear hug, body fairly humming with excitement.

“Morning June,” Heero managed to breathe out. “Any particular reason for the excitement?” he asked, amused as the woman let him go and stepped back sheepishly.

“Sorry about that, but I am just so excited! I've had the most marvelous news and I couldn't wait to tell you. I had a letter from the EFA last night. Orion's been picked for the short list for the Nations Cup team.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Heero?” June asked a little concerned when her boss failed to say anything in response to her information.

“Sorry,” Heero replied and shook himself from his stupor. A smile lit his face and he pulled June into a hug. “Congratulations,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you.” June beamed. “Umm... I haven't had all the information come through as yet from the EFA, but it looks like I'm going to have to attend a weeks camp at some place called Waybridge, which means I'll need to take some time off work.”

“June, I think we should go up to the cottage once the rest of the horses have been put out and discuss this a little more.”

“Ah, okay.” June's face fell when she heard the words. “If it's going to be a problem-”

“June,” Heero said, cutting the woman off. “It's not going to be a problem, per say, but we will need to discuss it as I've also been short listed with Nataku...'

“You have?!” June squealed. “That's great!” June bounced forward and hugged Heero again.

_Maybe I should put a sign on my head saying 'huggy toy'_ Heero mused.

*

With the horses all out in the paddocks, Heero led the way through the raceway to the back of the cottage. Slipping his shoes off he padded into the kitchen to put the kettle on and make them both a drink.

“I didn't know you were trying to get Nataku selected, Heero,” June commented when Heero placed a mug of tea in front of the woman and sat opposite her with his coffee.

“I wasn't sure if she would be good enough to make the short list, but she has been jumping really well lately so I thought I'd give it a shot,” Heero replied.

“What about the Olympics?” June asked slyly.

“I'm hoping to qualify Shinigami again for that. If he doesn't make the short list or the team then I'll probably look at retiring him to stud in a couple of years and work with Wing. I've also got Mischief to work with next year as she will be old enough to break in and start educating.”

“Do you think Orion would make the Olympic grade?”

Heero thought long and hard for a moment. He could see that June trusted his judgment and he knew he had to be careful with his words. “To be perfectly honest, I'm not one hundred percent sure. He's a very capable and clever jumper, no doubt about that and I see no reason why he shouldn't make the Nations Cup team. The Olympics though is a completely different kettle of fish. There's a lot of pressure there, so you need a horse that can remain calm and obedient under that pressure. You also need a horse that has that extra spark, that grit and determination to want to win.”

June's mind chewed on Heero's words for a few minutes, Heero giving her the silence she needed to think on what he'd said. “I guess the best way to find out if Orion has what it takes is to see how he handles the training camp and if we're lucky enough to be selected, the Cup itself. He's certainly improved and come a long way these past couple of years.”

“Yes, he has and I think you're being very sensible in your approach to all of this. I would love to see both you and Orion selected for an Olympic team in the future and I sincerely think if you work hard enough you will achieve that. Getting to the Nations Cup short list is an achievement in itself and you should be proud of yourself for getting this far. If Orion can handle the pressure, I can't see any reason why you shouldn't try him out for selection for an Olympic team.”

“Thanks, Heero. I appreciate you being honest with me.” June smiled at her boss and mentor. “Now, if we're both on the short list and this camp is coming up, how do you want to work things?”

Before Heero could reply, the back door opened and Duo stepped into the kitchen, a small bundle in his arms. “Heero, you in here?” Duo called out then paused as he entered the kitchen. “Oh, hi, June. Sorry, I didn't realize you had company, Heero.”

“Hi, Duo. Sorry to invade your kitchen,” June replied.

“That's fine, no problem at all.” Duo walked over to the pantry and began to rummage around inside, the bundle still held securely in one arm. June looked to Heero who shrugged his shoulders.

“Umm... Duo?”

“Yeah?” came Duo's muffled voice from inside the pantry.

“Is there anything in particular you're looking for? And what the hell have you got there?” Heero asked, an amused smile on his face.

“Oh, sorry.” Duo reversed out of the pantry, a tin in one hand. “It's a joey.” Setting the tin on the kitchen counter, Duo moved to the pair at the table and lowered his arm a touch. He pulled back the top of the blanket to expose the small head of a baby kangaroo.

“Oh, Duo, he's gorgeous,” June said softly.

“Where the heck did you get him from?” Heero asked and ran a finger tip gently over the joey's head.

“A client brought him in this morning. Seems someone ran over his mother. They saw the body of the 'roo on the side of the road and noticed this little fellow trying to get back into the pouch. They couldn't leave him out there so they caught him, wrapped him up and dropped him into the surgery about an hour ago.”

“What a shame,” June said, a tremble in her voice. “What's going to happen to him now?”

“Right now I'm going to try and get some food into him. That's what I was looking for in the pantry. I knew I had a tin of formula in there, special stuff for the native marsupials. I've contacted the local wildlife service and the shelter is sending someone out to collect him later this afternoon; in the meantime, he needs to be fed and kept warm.”

“Is he going to be okay?” June's lower lip trembled a touch.

“I've checked him over and from the veterinary side, he's perfectly healthy. What he needs now though is good food, lots of rest, warmth and cuddles.” Shifting the bundle slightly, Duo handed it over to June. “Would you care to hold him while I prepare the formula please?”

June's eyes widened. “You sure?”

Duo grinned. “He needs a mother's warmth and touch. Of course I'm sure.” Plonking the bundle in June's arms, Duo didn't give her any time to argue.

Watching the woman, Heero's smile grew in his amusement. Whilst Heero was a soft touch when it came to animals – and so was his husband – there was just something about a woman when she was confronted by a helpless creature that put a man's concern to shame. 

June carefully cradled the bundle in her arms, pulling the blanket back just a touch so she could see the little joey. “Hey there, little one,” she crooned and gently stroked the kangaroo's ears. “Duo will look after you until the shelter people get here. I know it's not the same as having your mom, but they will take good care of you and you can grow up to be big, strong and healthy.”

Diverting his attention from the woman and orphan, Heero glanced across to where Duo was busy mixing up the formula. “Need a hand?” he asked.

“Nah, I'm fine thanks,” Duo replied as he whisked the powder with some of the hot water from the kettle. Once the powder was dissolved, Duo fetched a bottle of water from the fridge and added it to the formula, testing the warmth of it from time to time by tipping a few drops from the spoon to his wrist. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he filled a small bottle and attached a rather long, thin teat to the end of it. Walking back to the table, he set the bottle down before taking the joey back from June and settling into a seat.

Both Heero and June watched as Duo folded the blanket back a bit, picked up the bottle and teased the teat across the joey's muzzle. Smelling the milk, the joey's mouth opened and he sucked the teat in. His little mouth worked furiously, hungrily sucking the formula down.

“He's certainly got an appetite on him,” June mused. “Reminds me a bit of Max when he was a baby and feeding.”

Heero snorted and muttered under his breath “Reminds me of someone else at times too.”

“You say something, Heero?” Duo asked in all innocence, knowing full well what his partner had said.

“Ah, no.”

“So, how come you two are in here? It's a little early for your tea break, isn't it?” Duo asked, his eyes still fixed on the joey as he drank.

“We came up to discuss the horses and the week of the camp at Waybridge. June had a letter yesterday. She's also been short listed for the cup team,” Heero said and waited for the words to register in his partner's brain.

“Huh?” Duo looked up sharply and blinked. He looked from Heero to June and back again, trying to see if Heero was joking or not. His partner had a smug look on his face and June's wore one of excitement. _Not joking then,_ he thought.

“That's great news, June. Congratulations. I'd shake your hand or give you a hug, but I'm kinda busy right now,” Duo said with a warm smile.

“Thanks Duo and it's fine, the joey's dinner is more important.”

“Not that I'm trying to put a dampener on things here, but if you're both on the short list and both attending the camp, what's going to happen to the horses that are here?”

“That's what we came up to the cottage to try and work out,” Heero sighed.

“Good luck,” Duo said with a snicker.

“What are you doing regarding Nataku, Heero?” June asked. “Are you going to commute each day, stay the week or something else?”

“I will most likely take Nataku there and leave her at Waybridge for the week, then all I have to do is commute each day. That seems to be the best option for me.” Heero finished off his coffee.

“I was thinking along similar lines with Orion. I can't really stay the week as I have Max and Geoff to look after.”

“If you want my input,” Duo began and looked up as the silence hit him to see both sets of eyes fixed on his face. “Umm, I would suggest stabling both horses at Waybridge and all of us commute together each day. That way the horses here can still be fed, stable work done and then you'll both be back here in the afternoon afterwards to settle them all for the night. Plus it will save money if we all go in one car as opposed to two.”

“Are you going too?” June asked. “I mean, I know you usually do go with Heero as a groom for the shows, but I didn't know if you would be going to a training camp in that capacity.”

“Yeah. I generally do. It helps Heero out quite a bit plus I get to learn new things too,” Duo replied.

“Actually, your idea sounds pretty good, Duo,” Heero said, his mind locked in thought. “I can always get up a bit earlier in the morning and work Wing and Shini before doing the stables and putting the horses out. When we get back in the afternoon I can work Lunar and give Frank his lesson on his lesson day.”

“If I do the same, that is, come here about an hour or two earlier than usual, I can continue to work Sandfire before going to the camp and give you a hand with Missy when we get back. I'm sure Carl would be happy to help out too and no doubt Frank will be here to work Jester each day and would also put him in and rug him up so all we have to do is feed him when we get back and do the others,” June said.

“Sounds like a pretty viable plan to me. What do you think, Heero?” Duo asked, removing the now empty bottle from the joey's mouth and sitting the 'roo up a little.

“I think that could work quite well. I'll speak with Carl and Frank when they call in later today.”

“Did Frank try out for the Nations Cup team?” June asked as she stood up and collected the empty cups, taking them to the sink to wash.

“No, he hasn't,” Heero replied. “He has sent off his forms for the next Olympics though. He said he was really committed to trying to get selected for the games instead of the Nations Cup.”

“Well, good luck to him, I hope he makes the short list for them, he does deserve it as Jester's jumping really well,” June said as she walked back to the table and sat down. She glanced across to Duo who was absently gently rubbing the joey's back through the soft blanket the baby kangaroo was wrapped up in.

“I have every faith he will make the short list,” Heero said and turned to look where June's attention had gone. He couldn't help the smile.

“I don't think baby animals need to be burped after a feed, Duo,” Heero said with a grin of amusement.

“What? Oh,” Duo responded and gave the pair a sheepish look. The joey took that moment to open his mouth and emit a soft burp. “There you go, feel better now?” Duo said to the joey and tucked him further into the soft blanket. Turning back to Heero, Duo looked his lover in the eye and said, “You were saying?”

“Ah, nothing,” Heero muttered.

June gave a laugh. “You know something, Duo? You would make a great father.”

* * *

Time literally flew by for Heero and over the course of the following weeks all the final arrangements were put into place to allow both himself and June to attend the camp with minimal interruption to the horses' routines.

Both Wing and Shini would remain stabled and in full work, Heero planning on riding the pair either before or after each day's session at the camp. Lunar would also remain in work, but Carl had offered to work the mare for Heero to give him a little more time. Whilst Carl had lost his nerve for jumping – which is why he had Heero jump the mare for him – he was still a capable rider and more than comfortable with working Lunar on the flat.

Heero had agreed to Carl riding the mare out in the bush and schooling paddock, it would do her the world of good to have a break from jumping, not that Heero jumped his horses everyday, usually popping them over jumps two or three times a week. Frank was happy to work his horse and bring him in each evening which would help a bit when it came to the evening stable work.

Comet was in foal to Zero so Heero decided he would leave Comet out in the paddock for the week. He also decided to put Angel in with her so the two mares would have each other for company and it would mean two less stables to clean in the mornings. Mischief, or Missy as she was affectionately called was in the early stages of being broken in and Heero thought it best to turn her out for a week as well. It wouldn't make a great deal of difference to the filly's education in the long run. Zero, being the senior stallion would remain stabled. Given how the gray was getting on in years and would be twenty one on his next birthday, Heero felt the stallion had earned the right to remain in his comfortable stable.

The other two horses Heero currently had on the property; Sandfire, a chestnut gelding of sixteen hands and Hyperion, a brown gelding of fifteen three, were currently stabled in the walk-in-walk-out stables and yards outside so they would remain there. Heero had picked up both horses cheap out of the Salsbury Times livestock for sale section and had broken them both in. Now he was in the process of educating them and getting them started in the showjumping game with the view to selling them on when the right offer (and person) came along. June was currently working Sandfire and Heero was very pleased with the way the chestnut was coming along.

Wufei and Meiran had gotten over their shock of having their horse short listed and were now proudly letting anyone and everyone know that their horse was in with a chance at representing her country. Heero had approached them both to see if they wished to attend the camp as Nataku's groom and whilst both had been flattered and touched that Heero would have considered them in this way, they politely refused, happy to let Duo take on the job.

Wufei had informed Heero that as much as he would have liked to be the mare's groom, he really couldn't spare the time away from his business. Meiran had been more honest; she refused on the grounds that she didn't have a clue what she would be doing.

Both did promise to try and get to the camp a couple of times during the week though to see how things were progressing and said they would definitely be there on the final camp day to see if Nataku made it into the team.

Duo spoke with Hilde and Zechs to try and rework the roster a touch so he would be free to assist Heero at the camp. With Treize also qualifying he knew Zechs would want to try and attend as well wherever possible. In the end, Duo took all the evening consults with Hilde and Zechs alternating the evenings and both working the morning consults. Surgeries were rearranged so they had just two days of the week where they booked anything in that needed surgery, that way Zechs would be free after morning consults to spend the afternoons at Waybridge. Hilde offered to be on call each day and handle anything that came in.

It was a bit of a mash up, but it would work and everyone was happy with the outcome.

Now all that remained was for the start of the camp itself to arrive.

* * * 

“Out, Heero.”

“But...”

“No. Out and stay out,” Duo demanded, hands on hips as he blocked the entry to the tack room.

“But, Duo...”

“Heero, I am quite capable of sorting out and packing the gear that Nataku will need for the week. I've done it before when you had Zero at the camp and I can do it again. It will be far quicker and less traumatic if you leave me alone to get on and do it,” Duo insisted.

“Is there a problem here?” June asked, appearing by the tack room door.

“Yes.”

“No.”

June looked from Heero to Duo and back again. “Okay, I give, what's up?”

“Duo won't let me into the tack room to sort out Nataku's gear for the week,” Heero huffed.

Turning to look at the vet, June raised an eyebrow. “Does he try to pack like he does for a show?” she asked the vet.

“Yep, only with it being a week he needs spares for the spares. I said I would sort the gear out for him.”

June moved across to stand next to Duo, folding her arms across her chest and setting her feet. “I'm with Duo on this one,” she informed Heero.

Heero threw his arms up into the air. “Fine! Have it your way,” he snapped and stormed off.

Once Heero was gone, June and Duo turned to each other and high fived. “Thanks, June. I should be sorted and ready to load the car in about half an hour,” Duo said with a grin.

“No problem, Duo, but it will cost you.”

“Eh?”

“You can sort out what I need for Orion and put that ready for me if you don’t mind?”

Duo shook his head. “Sure,” he said in defeat.

“Thanks.” June gave a little wave, smiled and disappeared to get her horse.

“Why me? Why am I always the one to get duped?” Duo muttered to himself as he wandered into the tack room to start getting all the gear ready for the camp.

* * * 

“Are you sure you've packed everything?”

“Yes, Heero, I'm sure,” Duo sighed and crawled into bed next to his husband. Reaching over he turned off the bedside lamp before pulling the covers up and snuggling against his husband.

“I wonder who else is going to be there, if there will be the same number as there has been in the past?” Heero mused.

“I'd say there will be around eight of you,” Duo replied from where his head rested on Heero's chest, arm slung across the rider's waist. He wormed a leg over Heero's to rest between his partner's.

“I really hope June gets selected,” Heero said softly and pressed a kiss to the crown of Duo's head. “She's worked really hard for this and Orion's starting to hit his peak.”

“Well, I hope you all make it,” Duo replied sleepily. 

“There's only four spots on the team, and the reserve; not eight,” Heero teased.

“Idiot, I know that. Just think what a good advertisement it will be for the business though if both you and June get selected for the final team.”

“I never thought about that,” Heero mused. “I guess you could be right though.”

“I'm always right,” Duo mumbled, his brain being overtaken by sleep.

“Even when you're wrong?” Heero snickered.

“Yeah.”

* * * 

When Duo awoke the following morning Heero's side of the bed was cold and empty, indicating his lover had been up for some time. A glance at the clock showed him it was just before seven. The sun was up, the light filtering in a touch behind the drapes and Duo thought he'd better get up and see what he could do to help his partner. Stretching, Duo yawned and closed his eyes for a second. Moments later he gave a startled yelp as something landed on his stomach.

A pair of yellow eyes stared at him.

“Shit, Smokey, you frightened the living daylights outta me,” Duo complained but reached a hand forth to stroke the cat. “Guess you want your breakfast, hey?” Smokey purred loudly and began to 'knead' the quilt. “Okay, okay, I get the message.” Duo dragged himself from the bed and went about his morning routine.

*

“Come on, girl,” Heero coaxed, Nataku following him up the ramp and into the float. Ducking under the chest bar, Heero tied the mare up. Moments later June joined him having led Orion in next to Nataku. Ducking under the haynets they exited the front of the float through the small door, June securing it whilst Heero went to the back to give Duo a hand with the tail gate.

“You got everything?” Heero asked June.

“Yes. I've checked and double checked,” June replied.

“Then I suggest we better get underway.” Running his eye over the tow hitch one last time just to satisfy his mind, Heero climbed in behind the wheel and shut the door. Duo slipped into the passenger seat while June got into her own car to follow them.

They had settled on taking the two cars to the camp for the first day as there wasn't quite enough room in Henrietta for all of June's gear as well as Heero's. Even though Duo had sorted everything out and packed the car, Heero had managed to sneak in a couple of 'extras', things he thought he might need.

Starting the car, Heero slipped it into gear and brought up the clutch. The gears engaged and the car began to roll slowly out of the yard and onto the road. June followed along behind.

“We're off to see the wizard...”

“Duo?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Duo? We're almost there.”

The calling of his name and gentle shake to his shoulder had Duo waking from the nap he wasn't aware he'd been taking. Dry washing his face, He straightened in his seat and yawned. “Did I drop off?” he asked, stating the obvious.

Heero chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

“It's fine, Duo. We should be coming up to the turn in a few minutes.”

“Ah, okay.” Duo yawned again and gradually brought his mind back from the haze of sleep. Looking out the window of the car he began to recognize landmarks and the excitement once more infiltrated his system. Reaching over to the back seat, he grabbed the small cooler bag he'd put there and pulled it over and into his lap. “You want a drink?” he asked, reaching into the bag and removing a soda.

“Please.”

Extracting another can, Duo opened it and passed it to his partner.

“Thanks.” Heero took the drink and downed several swallows.

Placing the bag back on the back seat, Duo opened his own can and drank. Moments later he placed it in the cup holder of the car and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A rather loud burp followed. “Oops, pardon me,” Duo said with a grin. “How much further did you say?”

“The turn off should be just up here, then it's a couple of kilometers to the Waybridge entry.”

“June still with us?” Duo scrunched in his seat, trying to see in the side mirror if June was still behind them.

“Yes, she is,” Heero replied and began to indicate whilst slowing the car and changing gears. The turn into the street was made, the horses never moving in the float and Heero gradually picked up speed again.

“Did Treize say what he planned on doing this week? As in, is he going to commute or stay?” Duo asked.

“He's going to commute too. He said he would be leaving Joe here with Romeo same as he has in the past.”

“Do you think Joe would keep an eye on Nataku and Orion for us?”

“I'm pretty sure he would if we ask him, but I'd need to clear it with Treize first. I wouldn't expect him to do any of the stable work though, he'll have enough to do with taking care of Romeo.”

“I wouldn't expect him to do any of the stable work either,” Duo chuckled. “Isn't that what you have me here for?”

“I'm sure between the three of us we will manage to look after two horses okay,” Heero returned with a smile.

“Any idea how many countries will be participating this time?”

“No, I don't. I'm sure we will find out though either at the camp or if we're lucky enough to be selected, they will tell us prior to the competition.” Heero began to brake again. “Here we are,” he said and turned the vehicle into the familiar drive. Moments later they were pulling up outside the U shaped stable area.

Cutting the engine, Heero released his seat belt and got out, Duo following suit. June pulled in beside them and also exited her car.

“Wow, nice place,” she commented, her head turning one way and then the other as she took in the splendor of the old stables and surrounding area.

“It's quite majestic, isn't it?” Duo said as he walked over to the woman.

“It's beautiful.”

Whilst the other two conversed, Heero wandered into the stable area to see if he could locate anyone to tell him where the horses were to be stabled. He spotted a familiar figure to one side and began to approach. As he drew near, the person stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Heero.

“Mr. Yuy, it's a pleasure to see you again.”

“You too, Mueller. I wasn't sure if you would still be working here or not,” Heero greeted and shook the head groom's hand.

“Ah, I think the place would fall down if they got rid of me,” Mueller joked.

“I wouldn't doubt it,” Heero replied with a grin.

“Which horse are you riding this time? Is it that lovely gray stallion again?”

Heero shook his head. “No, Shinigami is still in work but I'm trying to qualify him for the Olympics again. I think it would be a bit much to ask of him to try out for the Nations Cup as well. No, this time I'm on a client's horse, a bay mare by the name of Nataku.”

“So you're not working for Mr. Khushrenada any longer?”

“No, I'm not. I've set up my own business now. I take in other horses to educate and campaign, agist some as well; something similar to what Treize does. Actually one of my pupils has also made the short list so I've brought her horse up with me.”

Mueller scratched the back of his head. “I see I have a lot of catching up to do. Ah, Doctor Maxwell, it's so lovely to see you again too,” Mueller said as Duo and June walked into the stable area.

“Hey, Mueller, good to see you again as well. Still here then?”

“Yes. As I was just saying to Mr. Yuy, the place would fall apart if they got rid of me.”

“That much a part of the furniture, hey?” Duo chuckled.

“Ah, Mueller, this is June Bailey, my current working pupil; she is the one who has also been short listed,” Heero introduced in an attempt to get them back on track. “June, this is Mueller, the head groom at Waybridge.”

“A pleasure to meet you, June,” Mueller greeted and extended his hand.

“Likewise,” June replied and shook the offered hand.

“I guess you want to know where your horses are going to be stabled?”

“Please,” Heero replied. “I'd like to get them off the float as soon as possible, they've had a bit of a trip to get here.”

“No problem. You said you had a mare this time, Heero?” Mueller said over his shoulder as he shuffled along a line of stables.

“Yes, Nataku is a mare and June's horse is a gelding.”

“In that case, you can put the pair of them side by side in these two stables here,” Mueller indicated. “Put the mare in the corner box and the gelding next to her.”

“Thank you, Mueller.” Heero took a quick look around, noticing two other horses already in residence in the section reserved for the team 'try outs'.

“The same room as in previous years has been allocated to you all to use for storage of your feed and gear. There's water buckets already filled in each stable and the wheelbarrow, rake and scoops are all in the same place. Oh, the manure pile hasn't moved from where it was last time either,” Mueller chuckled. 

“Thanks, we'll leave you to your work and get these horses off and settled then.” With a nod to Mueller, Heero turned and headed back outside the stable area to where the float and horses awaited, June and Duo followed right behind.

“Let's get these animals off and settled first, then we can bring in all the gear, feeds and stuff,” Heero said when they arrived back at the float. A loud neigh came from inside as if the horses were agreeing with Heero.

June opened the front door of the float while Heero and Duo lowered the tail gate. Heero went back to the front to untie Nataku and gave Duo the word once he had the mare's lead rope in his hand. Duo undid the tail chain, moving to the side and gave the all clear. Ducking under the chest bar, Heero gently coaxed the mare back and out of the float.

Nataku stepped cautiously down the ramp, her ears swiveling around, nostrils flared and eyes wide. She'd been expecting all the atmosphere of a show, but this was totally different. She gave a snort, kinked her tail over her back and pranced a couple of steps to the side.

“You ready, June?” Duo called out as he stepped back onto the tail gate again, one eye on Nataku's antics.

“Ready when you are, Duo.”

“Okay, chain's free. You can bring him out anytime you're ready. Just watch out for the princess on your right.” Duo glanced across again at Nataku who was trying to take everything in at once. The way she was prancing around Duo began to wonder if she had bed springs instead of hooves!

Orion walked sensibly down the ramp. His ears pricked up when he noted this wasn't a show and he gave a loud snort. Growing about a foot in size and scenting the air, he tried to drag his mistress along with him in an attempt to check out all the new smells and sights. Nataku snorted back and whirled around, almost pulling Heero off his feet. 

“Nataku!” Heero growled. “Stand up and behave yourself.” Heero gave the lead rope a hard tug, bringing the mare up short.

“Orion! That's quite enough!” June bellowed at the black and gave him a smack to the neck. Orion visibly deflated, hanging his head and peering apologetically through his forelock at his mistress.

Nataku had similarly stopped her nonsense and pushed her muzzle against Heero's chest.

Duo couldn't help it, he laughed out loud at the pair of equines and their handlers, especially Orion and June. The black towered over his mistress, but to see the large horse cowering like a naughty puppy when June scolded him was just hilarious in Duo's eyes. Feeling four sets of eyes on him, Duo stopped his laughing and looked up. “What?”

“If you've quiet finished laughing at our expense, do you think you could give us both a hand to settle these two into their stables?” Heero asked with a raised eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching as he did his best to suppress the smile.

“Umm, sure.” Duo gave his husband a sheepish grin before turning to June and giving the woman a wink.

Shaking her head, June turned Orion around and followed Heero into the stable block, where the antics began all over again as the horses exchanged 'pleasantries' with the other two there.

* * * 

“There, that's the last of it,” Duo said and dumped the bags to the ground. Wiping his bangs back from his sweaty brow, he glanced around at the pile of feed and gear he'd just finished bringing in from the car. Heero had started to put it into some sort of order, hanging the saddle up on the bracket, the bridle on the end and stowing as much of his gear underneath as possible.

“How many of us will there be?” June asked as she started to arrange Orion's gear into some sort of order.

“There's usually around eight, but that may have changed.”

“Don't forget you all have to get your gear into here,” Duo reminded with a grin. Heero gave June a long suffering look before glaring at his partner.

“I know that, Duo, and there will be lots of room for everyone.” With a huff, Heero turned back to sorting out his feed.

June snickered and tucked the last of her gear underneath the saddle bracket. “Looks like there's only a couple of others arrived so far.” She nodded across the room to where two saddles sat on brackets, gear piled underneath. “Any idea where they would be?”

“If they're staying for the week they are probably up at the house unpacking. Otherwise they could be checking out the grounds or waiting in the conference room where the board will meet with us all and give us the low down on the week's itinerary,” Heero replied.

“Ah, I see. I'm glad I've got you here to look after me, Heero. I'd be completely lost otherwise,” June replied with a grin.

“Just remember, he's a married man, June, and you're a married woman – and not to each other either,” Duo quipped and stood possessively at Heero's side, a broad grin on his face.

“Idiot,” Heero muttered, but took the chance to squeeze his husband's hand anyway.

June snorted. “I think I'll see how Orion is settling and maybe get a look at the other horses that are here,” she said and made a move towards the door.

“Sizing up the opposition, hey?” Duo said with a snicker.

“Why not? Pays to be aware of what you're up against,” June shot back with a smile.

“Come on, Duo. Treize should be arriving any moment.” Heero followed June out, Duo right beside him.

* * * 

The next couple of hours were a flurry of activity with horses and riders arriving in short succession. Gear was unloaded and packed away, horses placed into stables, greetings exchanged, horses chastised and soothed in an attempt to settle them and through it all Mueller remained a calm presence, showing people where things were kept and explaining the stable lay out and routine to those who were new to the situation.

Heero, Duo and June all gave Treize and Joe a hand to unload Romeo and his gear. Grabbing a quick, quiet moment with Treize when fetching some gear in, Heero managed to ask if it would be alright with Treize if Joe kept an eye on Nataku and Orion for him. As Heero only requested for Joe to check that the horses were okay each evening before retiring and maybe topping up their haynets, Treize agreed readily. Joe was happy to do so and that set Heero's mind at rest.

With everyone having arrived, word was sent from the house for all riders and grooms to make their way to the house and conference room for introductions and information on the week ahead. The Salsbury group all walked together towards the building, chatting comfortably amongst themselves.

“Do you know any of the other hopefuls?” June asked the group as a whole.

Heero shook his head. “No, I'm not familiar with any of them.”

“I think I've seen a couple of them before at some of the shows,” Treize responded, “Although I couldn't tell you their names. I recognize a couple of the horses.”

“Funny that,” Duo mused and seeing the questioning glances, he elaborated. “I mean it's strange how half the time you couldn't put a name to the human's face, but you recognize the horse.”

“When you think about it, I guess you're right,” June snickered.

“Can we help it if we notice the equine and not the rider?” Treize said with an amused smile.

“In my case, I'm glad that Duo did take a good look at the rider too, otherwise I wouldn't have the most endearing man in the universe as my life partner,” Heero said softly so only Duo could hear.

Duo all but melted. “Heero, you say the sweetest things,” he whispered. Further conversation was halted as they arrived at the house and entered.

Entering the large room, Duo took a look around the other people there. Aside from themselves, June, Treize and Joe, there were another ten people. Everyone seemed a little nervous and glanced shyly at each other as they all found places to sit. Seconds later a couple of familiar faces entered the room and everyone fell silent.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the training camp for the Nations Cup. I hope you will all enjoy this week, work hard and take something away from it. Congratulations to you all for having made the short list, you are here because you and your horse have shown ability, consistency and the desire to be the best at what you do. This week will be spent in some intensive instruction both on and off your horses with the final team being selected at the end of the week. Before we get down to details I think some introductions are in order. My name is Lucrezia Noin and I am the head coach of the International teams for the EFA here in Australia. This is Captain Dermail, my assistant coach and the two of us will be working with you all during the week.”

Everyone nodded and smiled to the woman and the older gentleman sitting beside her.

“As we have done in the past, we will go around the table one by one so you can introduce yourself, your groom if you have one and your horse. Treize, would you start us off please?” Noin smiled at the man she had worked with several times in the past.

Treize stood up and glanced around the table. “My name is Treize Khushrenada, Joe here is my groom and I have the bay stallion Romefeller.” Treize sat again and Noin looked to Heero who was next to Treize.

“I'm Heero Yuy, Doctor Duo Maxwell here is my groom and I'll be riding the bay mare, Nataku.”

“Welcome back, Heero and you too Doctor Maxwell,” Noin said with a warm look. “It's lovely to have you both here again.” Both Heero and Duo nodded to the coach. “Next?” Noin said and looked to June.

“Ah, June Bailey, my horse is the black gelding, Orion and I don't have a groom with me, although Doctor Maxwell has offered to fill in where necessary.” The words garnered a few chuckles from around the table putting June at ease a little.

“Cheryl Menzies, Bianca here is my groom and I've got the chestnut stallion Rainstorm.”

“Welcome aboard, Cheryl. Next?”

“Sam Goringe, the rather aloof gray mare, Morning Mist is mine and Greg here is my groom.”

“Peter Verns, my wife Christine is playing the part of groom and I own the Bay gelding, Espresso.”

“Wonder if he likes coffee?” Duo muttered to Heero who almost choked in trying to keep his laughter at bay. 

“He might have a Cappuccino, or maybe a Latte at home?” Heero whispered back.

“As long as it isn't a Flat White,” Duo snickered. “Or maybe we could rename Orion to 'Long Black'.”

Heero had to shove his fist into his mouth and bite hard on his knuckles to stop from laughing out loud.

June nudged Duo with her elbow. “Cut it out before I explode,” she choked.

Giving the woman a cheeky grin, Duo reined in his humor – for the moment anyway.

Noin gave the three a funny look, Duo smiled charmingly at her and she shook her head, knowing something was going on there and not at all sure she wanted to know what that something was. She turned her attention to the next rider.

“Victoria Markham, my groom Lori and Rocket Man, the chestnut stallion with the white socks is mine.”

The last of the group stood up. “Tim Alderson, my brother Barry is my groom and looks after Court Martial, the big, bay stallion who looks like he's always asleep,” Tim said with a grin.

Immediately everyone knew which horse he was talking about, the bay stallion having been the only horse not to have shown anything in the way of excitement when he'd arrived. In fact, he'd followed behind his groom and settled well into the stable, ignoring all the other horses and simply finding a corner of the stable to stand and doze in.

“As long as he wakes up when under saddle,” Sam said with a laugh.

“Oh, he will,” Tim replied. “He doesn't believe in wasting energy, that's all.” Tim retook his seat and all attention returned to Noin.

“Thank you everyone. The board has asked me to apologize on their behalf for not attending this meeting. Unfortunately they are dealing with something else right now and couldn't spare the time today. They will be calling in though throughout the week and will be present on the final day to select the actual team we will send through to compete.” Noin looked from one rider to the next, noting the look of interest on each person's face.

“I will now explain the weeks agenda to you all...” Noin handed a sheaf of papers to Treize. “Please take one and pass them on to the next person, thank you.” Noin waited until everyone had a copy in front of them. “Those of you who have been here before will already know the basic agenda and how this camp will run, but for the benefit of those who haven't been here before, we will go through everything for you and explain as best we can. If you have any questions, make note of them and we will answer them all at the end. Okay?”

Everyone nodded that they understood.

“Good. Each day will consist of two mounted lessons, they will vary from flat work to jumping exercises. You will be split up into two groups of four, one group will have a lesson with me in the morning, the other one with Captain Dermail. In the afternoon we will swap. In between mounted lessons we will have lectures, study footage of previous Nations Cup competitions and study how our competition tends to ride their courses and so on...” Noin continued to explain to the group all that would be required of them through the week, down to the final selection and when the team announcement would be made.

Heero half listened to it, knowing most of the routine from his previous attendances, Treize also looked like he was listening intently but Duo could tell the older rider was only putting on the appearance, underneath he was quietly dozing. June listened intently, taking it all in and making note of anything she wanted clarification on.

When Noin came to the end of her 'talk' she asked for questions. Several were asked, all being answered clearly and concisely. 

“Are there any further questions?” Noin asked. None were forthcoming. “Okay, if that is all I suggest you all adjourn to the dining room where lunch will be served. After lunch I want you all to saddle up and present to myself and Captain Dermail in the large schooling paddock where we will be putting you all through your paces and dividing you up into the two groups. Good luck to you all, I'm looking forward to working with you as is my associate coach.” Noin picked up her paperwork and gave the group a nod. With Dermail beside her, the pair left the room.

Duo stretched, feeling his spine pop before he turned to Heero and grinned. “Best we go get something to eat, Heero. You're going to need all the energy you can get if the work is going to be anything like it was in the past years.”

“Don't remind me,” Heero grimaced as he stood up.

“Ah, but it is well worth it,” Treize interjected. “There's always something to be worked on, something to be fine tuned.”

“That's what I love about horses,” June said, joining the men. “It doesn't matter how much you know, there's always so much more to learn.”

“Amen to that,” Heero agreed.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“There you go, girl,” Duo said and stood up from his crouch to pat the bay neck. He ran his eye over the jumping boots he'd just finished putting on the mare to check all was okay with them. All that remained was to put the bridle on and for Heero to mount up.

“Orion, stand still!” came the voice from the next stable.

Giving Nataku one last pat, Duo thought he'd better investigate and see if June needed a hand. “You okay in there?” he asked, hanging over Orion's door.

“I would be if this big lump would stop picking his leg up each time I try to put the boot on,” June muttered. “Orion!” she growled again as the black lifted his foreleg.

“I'll hold him for you if it will help any,” Duo offered.

“Would you mind?”

“Not at all.” Duo stepped inside the stable and took a firm hold on Orion's halter. “Stand up and behave,” he told the gelding.

Orion gave the vet a look of 'Who me? I wouldn't do anything wrong.'

June tried again, this time meeting with success. “Thanks, Duo. I don't know what's up with him, he's usually as good as gold to saddle up and get ready. I think he's got a bee in his bonnet today.”

“All of them are a touch on the flighty side, not just Orion. I think it's probably because it's a new place and no show atmosphere. It must be confusing for them,” Duo stated.

“You could be right,” June agreed. “Right, that's him done, all I need now is to get my helmet and mount up.”

“I'd better go put Nataku's bridle on, Heero should be back in just a minute.” Duo stepped back out and went to finish off Nataku.

*

“What do you think their chances are this time, Doctor Maxwell?” Joe asked.

“Hard to say, Joe,” Duo replied and sat down on the grass under a large gum tree to watch the riders warming up.

Joe plonked down beside him. “I guess so.”

“It will all depend on how good the other hopefuls are. I can't recall seeing any of them around the shows that Heero's been to so I really don't know anything about any of them. They must be good though otherwise they wouldn't have made the short list.”

“Could be an interesting week,” Joe mused, chewing on a blade of grass.

“It certainly will, Joe. I'd say Treize is in with a good chance though, Romeo has really matured these past couple of years and he's got a lot more experience under that girth now.”

“He has,” Joe agreed. “Even in his day to day work and handling, he's a much more settled horse. How is that bay that Heero's riding settling? Treize did tell me about her background and what Heero has done with her.”

“She's really excelled. For a while there none of us thought she would make the grade, that the abuse she'd suffered had damaged her too much. But Heero had faith he could get her to want to jump and something seemed to happen with her when we had the fire. After that it was like she decided to give in and trust us.” Duo's eyes took on a far away look as his mind slipped back to Nataku, the fire and how the mare had saved his life.

“It's such a shame she had to suffer like that. She's one of the sweetest mares I know,” Joe said, his tone soft, eyes watching the bay as Heero warmed her up.

“I have to agree with you, she's an exceptional horse and I would really love to see her make the team. Not just for the 'glory' of it, but to prove that Heero's faith in her was well founded.”

“I think Mr. Chang would be very pleased to see her make the team too.”

“I just hope he doesn't have a heart attack if she does make the team,” Duo muttered. Seeing Joe's raised eyebrow, Duo filled him in on Wufei's reaction when he was told the mare had made the short list. “He was all ready to set her up on a pedestal I think,” Duo snickered.

“Well if she does make the team I really want to be there to see his reaction when they announce it,” Joe replied with an evil grin.

“You and me both, Joe.”

*

“Good girl, that's perfect,” Heero praised as he brought Nataku back to a walk and let her stretch out. She'd worked well for him in their warm up, listening intently to his aids and doing her best to please him. All around them the others were similarly working their horses and warming up. With Nataku walking on a long rein, Heero took the opportunity to have a look at his fellow competitors. 

Treize and Romeo were off to one side and Heero already knew enough about the man and his horse. Likewise June was riding Orion around, the big black finally settling and working nicely for his mistress. Turning his attention across the paddock he focused on the other hopefuls. 

The gray mare - Morning Mist – if Heero remembered correctly was working calmly for her rider. She was a light framed horse, probably a thoroughbred, Heero thought, but despite the light frame she looked to have lots of heart and lung room, plus long legs that saw her eat up the ground very quickly. Heero wondered how she would go in a jump off against the clock. Victoria was aboard her chestnut stallion, Rocket Man, the horse looking to be around 16.3 hands in Heero's estimation. He was a large, solid animal, with big powerful hindquarters on him and to Heero's experienced eye it looked like Victoria was having her work cut out for her in keeping the stallion listening to her.

To the other side, the other chestnut stallion, Rainstorm, was the complete opposite. Although he was also a solid horse, Cheryl was working hard to get the horse to use himself. The bay stallion, Court Martial was showing no signs of his earlier lethargy. It seemed that Tim was right when he'd said the horse didn't believe in wasting any energy, saving himself for when the work counted. The stallion was covering the ground with long strides, his hind legs tracking deep under his body, back soft and rounded with his nose on the vertical. Tim sat easily upon his back, seemingly doing nothing whilst in reality he was doing quite a bit.

Turning Nataku to circle the other way, Heero watched Peter on his bay gelding, Espresso. The horse was a lighter build than the three warmbloods, but carried more bone and body than the gray that Heero picked as a thoroughbred, prompting Heero to assume the bay was a cross between the two. Before Heero could gain any further insight into Espresso, he spotted Noin and Captain Dermail walking across the paddock. Shortening his reins, Heero rode over to where everyone was starting to gather.

Noin greeted the riders and told them they would all be working together for this first part where Noin and the Captain would study each rider and horse carefully. The object was for them to assess each horse and rider, their strengths and weaknesses and which groups to put them in.

“Treize, if you could lead off on the left rein at the walk, please?” Noin asked.

Treize collected his reins and dropped his weight. Closing his legs against Romeo's sides he asked the bay to walk out.

“Victoria, you next then Tim, Cheryl, June, Peter, Heero and Sam.”

The remaining riders all moved off to form up behind Treize in the order Noin had requested.

Duo and Joe moved a little closer to the area the riders were working in so they could hear what was gong on. They found a spot under another tree by the fence where they wouldn't be in the way of the riders but close enough to still see and hear all that went on. Christine, Peter's wife and Greg, Sam's groom joined the pair. Bianca, Lori and Barry all sat together under another tree a little way down from Duo and Joe.

“Mind if we join you?” Greg asked.

“No problem, make yourself comfortable,” Duo replied with a smile.

“I understand that both of you have been through all this before,” Greg said as he flopped down on the grass.

“Pretty much. I was last here with Heero about six years ago when he was short listed with his own horse, Shinigami,” Duo replied. “Joe here has been with Treize for the last couple of times he was short listed.”

“How did they go?”

“Heero made the team reserve but wasn't needed so we didn't go,” Duo replied. “Treize made the team with Romeo though.”

“Didn't they both make the team before that too?” asked Christine, “and the Olympics if I remember correctly?”

“Ah, yes. Both of them were Nations Cup team members on different horses several years ago. Heero was riding his gray stallion, Zero and Treize rode Tall Geese.”

“Treize also made the Olympic team with Tall Geese, but Zero was injured and couldn't go,” Joe added. “The London Olympics saw Heero with Shinigami and Treize with Romefeller as a part of the gold medal winning team and Heero also took out the individual gold medal,” Joe stated proudly.

“Shit! I feel like I'm amongst equine royalty,” Christine muttered with a smile.

“Trust me, they aren't royalty,” Duo said with a grin. “They're exactly the same as you and me.”

“I still feel overawed though.”

“I wonder if they could give Sam any tips,” Greg mused. “That mare of his can be annoying sometimes.”

“Annoying, in what way?” Duo questioned.

“Oh, you know mares. They can be temperamental things at times,especially if they're in season. Typical females if you ask me.”

“Hey! I resent that remark,” Christine growled, but her face was crinkled into a grin.

“Errr... Present company excepted?” Greg said sheepishly.

“If that's your idea of an apology I hate to tell you this, but it sucks,” said Christine.

Duo snickered. “Word of advice, Greg. It doesn't pay to piss of the female of the species.”

“Oh? Voice of experience speaking?”

“Sort of. I still remember Zoe a few years ago. Damn good rider but you didn’t want to piss her off.”

Greg laughed. “I'll remember that advice then.”

With the riders all still occupied in doing the various exercises Noin and Dermail were putting them through, Duo decided to ask a question of his own.

“Christine?”

The woman turned to look at him. “Call me Chrissy,” she said.

“Okay. Your husband said his horse was called Espresso. How the hell did you come up with a name like that for him? Do you guys have a thing for coffee or something?”

Joe sniggered at Duo's question, even Greg looked amused.

“It is quite an unusual name for a horse, I agree, but although we both do like our coffee, no it wasn't that. Actually, Peter bred him out of his retired mare and when he was born he was brown with what looked like swirls of a lighter brown to cream color around his flanks, shoulders and muzzle. It reminded Pete of the crema you get on the top of a black coffee and as Pete usually drinks espressos, that's how he got the name,” Christine explained.

“I hate to think what his stable name is then,” Greg muttered. “Wouldn't be Bean, by any chance?”

Duo and Joe dissolved into a snickering fit.

Christine thwapped the other groom across the back of the head. “No, it's not.”

Seeing how the woman appeared to clam up after that, Duo had a niggling feeling the horse's stable name was something worse. He couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

“So what is his stable name then?”

Christine lowered her eyes and muttered; “Cocoa.”

* * * 

Having worked everyone on the flat for a while, Noin and Dermail were pleased with what they were seeing and decided to move on to a few jumps. That would be the true test. The riders all followed the coaches across the paddock to where an impressive course stood waiting. All the grooms scrambled to catch up.

“As we have done in the past, this is a replica course of one used at a previous Nations Cup event. It's not as high though as we don't want or need any accidents or injuries. The purpose though is to see how well you and your mounts cope with a course of this caliber,” Noin explained. “All the jumps are numbered and you all have ten minutes to walk the course before being able to put your horses over a couple of practice jumps. I suggest you use the time wisely.” Having finished informing the group of what was to happen, Noin turned to converse with Dermail, leaving the riders to hand their horses over to their respective grooms so they could walk the course.

Duo and Joe moved forward to take their respective charge's reins from the riders, Duo also offering to hold onto Orion for June. With the horses handed over, Treize, Heero and June all went to walk the course.

*

“Well?” Duo demanded when the three returned. “What's it like?”

“Not bad at all,” Heero replied and took Nataku's reins from his husband. “It shouldn't pose any problems being as we're only doing a round of it. There's not anything overly hard about it.”

“I'd say the most difficult part will be coming from jump three to the double.” Seeing Duo's mouth about to open, Treize explained. “Jump three is on a slight angle so when you land there's only around seven strides before the double for you to get your horse across to the left if you want to take the double in the center.”

“I like it, it's quite flowing despite that tricky bit,” June commented. “Thanks for holding him, Duo.”

“You're welcome. Do you think Orion will manage okay?” Duo asked as he handed over the black's reins.

“He should be fine. Put it this way, I'm not about to go out there and break any speed records or anything like that. I plan to take it easy and give Orion as much room as possible between the fences to re-balance,” June replied and checked the black's girth.

“There's no point in trying to do anything clever,” Heero said. “Noin and Dermail only want to see how our horses jump and cope with a course like this. Might as well take it easy and jump it well.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Treize said and mounted Romefeller. “I think we should put these three over those practice jumps before everyone wants a go.”

“Good idea.” Heero mounted up and with a warm smile to his partner, rode the mare off in the direction of the two practice jumps.

*

Once all the group had warmed up again and taken their horses over a couple of practice jumps, it was time to tackle the course. “Okay everyone. You've all had enough time to warm up and study the course, now it's time to jump it. As I said before, we're not interested in speed, this is not a competition, all we want to do is watch you and your horses as you attempt the course. Treize, you're one of our more experienced riders and horses so would you go first for me please?” Noin said.

“Of course,” Treize replied and began to gather up his reins.

“Heero, you follow Treize then we will have Cheryl, Tim, Peter, Sam, Victoria and June. Good luck everyone.” Noin and Dermail stepped away from the group and to the side where they could clearly see the entire course and be able to confer with each other without the rest of the riders or grooms hearing what they had to say.

Treize nudged Romeo forward and into a trot. Once clear of the group, he pushed the bay into a canter, circled and then began his course. The big bay lengthened his stride and took the first jump with ease.

“You can't half see the experience there,” June commented to Heero whom she was standing next to.

“That you can,” Heero replied, keeping his attention firmly on Treize and the bay. Although Heero had enough experience himself with International courses, Nataku didn't and it always paid to watch the other competitors carefully. Walking the course gave the rider a good idea of what to expect, but one could learn so much more just by observing how another horse and rider fared over a course, where the hard parts were, what to watch out for in regards to striding and other, similar things.

Romeo was enjoying himself, the course wasn't all that difficult, he'd jumped harder ones in his time, but it was still a challenge in many ways. The big bay listened carefully to his master, knowing from the weight shift, pressure on his sides from Treize's legs and the subtle pressure of the bit in his mouth where he was expected to go.

The pair cleared jump after jump, Romeo not fazed at all and finished their course with a clear round. The other team hopefuls had also been watching carefully, learning from Treize's round what they could expect when jumping the course themselves. As Romeo cleared the last jump, Heero began to pick his own reins up.

Duo stepped up closer to where Heero was waiting for his turn on the bay mare. Reaching out he gave a pat to the muscled neck of the horse before turning his attention to Heero. “Be careful, won't you?” he said softly.

Smiling back at his partner, Heero reassured the vet. “Don't worry, I'm going to be taking it easy. No point in going for broke when you don't have to,” he replied.

“Good luck.” Duo stepped back so Heero could ride the mare forward.

With another smile to his partner, Heero rode the mare away from the group. Treize came back to a walk and rode past Heero who had pushed the mare into a trot and was circling her around. “Any tips?” Heero said as the other man rode by him.

“Just take your time and enjoy it. It's not difficult so Nataku should handle it quite easily,” Treize replied.

“Thanks.”

“Heero? Whenever you're ready,” Noin called out.

With a nod of his head, Heero pushed Nataku into a canter, circled once more and then turned to start the course.

Treize brought Romeo back to a halt beside June and dismounted. Joe took charge of the bay, loosening the girth a little and taking the reins over the stallion's head to walk him around.

“What's the course ride like?” June asked. Several of the other team hopefuls moved a little closer to hear what Treize had to say, at the same time they were also watching Heero as he tackled the course.

“It's quite flowing,” Treize replied. “Not really difficult, although if it were at the full height for a cup competition then it would be a bit harder. Just keep your concentration on the job, your horse balanced and you should be fine,” Treize told the woman.

“Thanks, I appreciate the help,” June replied.

“No problem at all,” Treize smiled.

Duo listened with half his attention, the rest focused on his husband. Nataku appeared to be traveling well, approaching the jumps with caution and listening intently to Heero. A far cry from what she used to be, Duo thought. His mind wandered back to when Heero first spotted the mare and the terrified animal she had been. It had taken several long months of patient, dedicated reeducating of the mare, Heero going right back to the very basics with her and letting the trust build up between them. Once it had though, the mare had pretty much changed before their eyes. No longer was she the scared, cowering animal that had arrived at Heero's stables. Now she was a proud, trusting and willing horse.

Wufei had played a large role in her rehabilitation too. The Chinese man with his soft spoken manner had instantly clicked with the mare and the pair shared a special bond. Nataku was never happier than when Wufei was with her.

“Steady, girl,” Heero soothed as they landed over the second jump. “These next two are a little on the harder side.”

Nataku flicked back an ear and steadied her canter. She pushed her hocks deep under her body, building her energy as she made a left turn.

Sitting deep, Heero used his seat and leg to ride his horse together. Hands steady on the reins and retaining the impulsion in the mare's frame, he turned them to line up with jump three. Giving a touch with his hands, Heero allowed the mare to stretch out a little as he rode her at the jump. They sailed over it easily, the mare returning to earth to find her rider's weight sitting firmly onto her back whilst the legs asked her to move across to the left.

The double lay ahead and Heero wanted to have Nataku balanced and full of impulsion for it. The body beneath listened to his aids, slowing her pace a bit and shortening her frame. With the energy contained, Heero rode carefully at the first element of the double.

Nataku lined up the jump, picked her takeoff point and gathered herself together. Her hind quarters drove deep under her body, propelling her up into the air, front legs tucked in neatly as she soared over the poles. Upon landing her rider was immediately there, a gentle hand on the reins, his seat and leg pushing her together as the second element appeared right before her. There was room for one stride between the jumps, Nataku taking it before digging deep and launching into the air again and over the second element.

“Good girl,” Heero praised and gave the mare a quick pat to the neck. Looking ahead, Heero made a wide right hand turn to bring them into jump five.

“He's doing really well,” June commented, watching her boss and mentor as he cleared jump after jump. “I'm sure he will make the team.”

“Yes, he's doing well,” Treize replied, “but don't forget, he's also got a lot of experience under his belt. Having said that though, you and Orion wouldn't be here if the selectors didn't think you were good enough. Everyone here has just as much chance as the next person of making the final team. This little exercise will show Noin what our strengths and weakness' are, what needs to be worked on to improve and then work with us to see that result. The rest is up to us, how determined we are to make those changes and improve our skills. I guess you could say that at the end of the day whether we make the team or not depends on how hungry we are for it.” Having finished his little speech, Treize blushed a light red and shut up. June looked suitably impressed with the speech, Duo gave Treize a glance from the corner of his eye and followed it with a grin. 

The rest of the course presented no problem to Nataku and with the careful guidance of her rider, she finished with a clear round.

“Excellent job, Heero,” Noin praised. “Cheryl, you're next.”

“You were a good girl,” Duo praised when Nataku came to a halt before him. Patting the mare, Duo produced the obligatory carrots and fed the mare the treats. “How was it?” he asked as Heero dismounted.

“As I thought, it's not difficult so long as you remain focused on the course itself and giving your horse the room to move. She was such a good girl.” Heero patted and praised the mare.

“Congratulations, Heero. Any words of advice?” June said from where she sat on Orion.

“Thank you and just take it steady. Orion is more than capable of clearing the course, all you need to do is give him the room he needs to balance and keep your impulsion.”

“Thanks.” June turned her attention back to Cheryl who was currently half way around the course and going well.

The three watched the remaining riders as they each rode the course, keen to see how each horse responded and what they were up against in regards to being selected for the final team. From what Heero could tell, Peter, Sam and Victoria seemed to be their biggest threat. All three rode perfect rounds, each horse remaining calm and collected throughout the course itself. Tim's horse, Court Martial, was slow and seemed to just scrape over each jump, but Heero wasn't about to disregard the pair. Tim had said his horse was one that didn't expend any more energy than was absolutely necessary and for all Heero knew, it could take the entire atmosphere of a show for the bay to 'wake up'.

Cheryl's horse appeared to be the 'greenest' of the group, although he did have a massive jump on him. Treize agreed with Heero's assessment that the big chestnut seemed to be still growing into himself and once he did gain more experience he would be a very good and reliable jumper.

Despite June's worry over the course, Orion started out well, settling into his stride and clearing each jump as he came to it. June remembered what they'd discussed and said about the turn from jump three to the double and made sure to have Orion listening completely to her. They made a wonderful turn and met the double dead center and full of impulsion. From there June seemed to stop worrying and began to enjoy herself, the big black picking up on his mistress' happy mood and literally flying over the remainder of the course.

“That was great!” June said as she rode back to where Heero, Treize, Duo and Joe waited. Congratulations were passed over and pats, praise and carrots given to Orion who looked very pleased with himself.

Everyone ceased their chatter amongst themselves as Noin and Dermail approached the group, all falling silent and looking to the coaches with expectant faces.

“Well done everyone, you all rode perfectly and your horses were responsive. We have noted a few things that need to be worked on for each one of you and we will endeavor to help you all with those skills this week. Now, here are the groups you will be riding in. Group one will consist of Victoria, Tim, Cheryl and Sam. Group two will be Treize, Heero, Peter and June. We will begin proper training tomorrow morning at nine sharp. Group one will be having a jumping lesson with Captain Dermail, Group two will have a flat lesson with me. We will swap groups in the afternoon. Any questions?'

None were forthcoming.

“Thank you riders, that will be all for today. You may take your horses back to the stables and settle them for the evening. We will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning in the paddock here ready for your instruction.” With the words said, Noin and Dermail left, they had a lot to discuss and work out.

The rest of the riders all headed back to the stables along with their mounts and grooms, everyone talking at once over their respective experiences over the course and their expectations for the week to come.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days were very busy for Heero, Duo and June. Each morning Heero would rise a little earlier to enable him to work Wing before feeding up and doing the stable chores. June would arrive not long after Heero was riding and join him on Sandfire. Between the two of them they were able to get through the stable work fairly quickly.

Heero would then leave June to finish up whilst he headed back to the cottage and his husband for a quick breakfast. Once June had finished she also made her way to the cottage and had a hot drink while Heero grabbed the last of his things. With his husband out working the horses, Duo would head up to the surgery to check on the day's consults, go over anything that needed his approval or signature and check all was in order for Hilde and Zechs. Once done he returned to the cottage to make breakfast and enjoy a little chat with Heero and June before they all piled into one of their respective cars and headed off to Waybridge.

Noin and Dermail were very pleased with the way their team prospects were coming along. Each rider and horse had been assessed for their strengths and weakness' both on the flat and over the jumps. They fully intended to put together a team that would compliment each other and give their country the best possible chance of winning the Nations Cup.

During the week's instruction the selection committee had stopped by to watch and evaluate how the riders were coming along and discuss the prospective team with Noin and Dermail. Needless to say all riders and horses were on pins and needles during that session! 

The final day of the camp rolled around, Heero driving to Waybridge as he would be towing the float home that day with both Nataku and Orion on board. It had been a tough week, Heero was feeling the strain of trying to juggle his business with the training camp and was looking forward to having a couple of days off so to speak, to rest and recover. Now he had an idea of how Duo must feel with working his practice and doing his best to help Heero with the horses – and it only cemented his love for his long haired partner even more. 

June was also tired, but a happy tired. She'd missed spending time with little Max, but Heero had given her a couple of days off once the training was finished and she was looking forward to spending that time with her husband and son. Geoff had been great, he'd taken a week's holiday to stay home and look after the youngster whilst his mother did her best to pursue her dream. With today being the final day and thus the team to represent Australia would be announced, Geoff was going to be coming along with Max to see if his wife was successful or not.

Wufei, Meiran and Zechs were also all coming along later that morning to see how their respective horse and boyfriend went in regards to making the team.

Heero was quietly confident that Treize would be in the team; of all the horses and riders there, that combination was the most seasoned and experienced. As for his own chances... He thought it was a fifty-fifty shot. He had the experience, but Nataku was still to compete in International competitions, although the mare had proved herself to be a viable contender all week. She'd given her all for Heero, done everything he'd asked and never hesitated once. Regardless of whether or not they made the team, Heero couldn't be more proud of the mare.

As for the others...? Any one of them could make the final four. No doubt about it, it would be a hard fought competition between them all and each one of them deserved to be in the team.

Pulling into Waybridge, Heero brought his thoughts back to the here and now. It was time to get down to work.

* * * 

“The course has already been set up in the jumping paddock and you may all walk it whenever you are ready. You will have an hour to sort yourselves and your horses out, warm up and walk the course. Captain Dermail, the selectors and myself will be ready to commence at ten-thirty sharp. I expect you all to be there, ready and waiting. Does anyone have any questions?” Noin said and looked around at the quiet group.

“Miss Noin?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“What order will we be jumping in or do we just go as we are ready?”

“I will give you the order once we're all assembled in the jumping paddock and ready to start.”

“Thank you.”

“Any other questions?”

With there being none, everyone was dismissed to go to the stables and start to get themselves ready.

*

Walking out of the Waybridge manor and into the grounds, Heero, Treize and June decided they would prefer to walk the course now and see exactly what they would be competing over for a shot at the team. Once they'd walked it they would saddle up and warm up, leaving enough time for them to all walk the course one last time before the selectors arrived.

“Call me dumb if you like, but how exactly does this jumping course figure into the final team selection?” June asked as they trekked across the lawn towards the jumping paddock.

“I'm assuming they are following the same itinerary as in previous years,” Treize began, “So far everything has been the same so I can't imagine that this will have changed. Noin and Dermail will most likely have set up a course that has been used in a previous Cup or Olympic event – and that also means set at the same heights as one would expect for a Nations Cup event.”

“In other words, a tough one,” June said with a grin.

“Pretty much. We will all get the chance to jump it once, those that go clear may or may not be expected to do a timed jump off. In the past when they've had a strong line up of hopefuls they have used a jump off as well. The selectors will all be watching and making notes, as will Noin and Dermail. The purpose is for them all to see how we cope under pressure, what we've learned this past week, if and how much we and our horses have improved and taking all of that into consideration along with our performances to date in open competition, they will select their own team of four they think is the best for representing Australia. Once the competition is over they will all retire to one of the conference rooms in the manor to discuss it all while we all put away our horses and have lunch. Once they've made their decision, they will come and find us and let us know who has made the team.”

“Shit! I don't envy them at all. It all sounds so complicated,” June said.

“I'll sum it all up for you, June,” Duo said with a grin. “They watch you all jump against each other as if in a competition situation, then they all retire to a private room for a full on bun fight as they argue for who should be there and who shouldn't. Meanwhile the team hopefuls all get to eat lunch and then throw it all back up as the nerves get to them with the length of time they have to wait for the final announcement of who has made it and who hasn't.”

“Duo, anyone ever tell you you have such an eloquent way with words?” June said with a raised eyebrow. “Throw up indeed,” she muttered and shook her head.

Duo simply laughed; he'd been in this situation with Heero on more than one occasion and knew exactly how things tended to go with those awaiting the results.

Doing his best to ignore his smart mouthed partner, Heero stepped up beside June. “Don't take any notice of him, June,” he said. “It is a competition though and you will need to give it all you have. Just think of it as being another show. Don't worry if you don't go clear in the first round, the selectors don't just take this jumping competition into account, they do look at your track record and all we've covered this week.”

“How do you think you will go?” she asked as they approached the paddock and awaiting jumps.

Heero shrugged. “Hard to say. All I can do is be prepared for anything, give Nataku all the assistance I can, trust in her and hope for some good luck.”

“Saying a prayer or two wouldn't go astray either,” Duo teased.

“You might want to think carefully on that, Duo,” Treize said with a smirk. When the vet furrowed his brows in confusion, Treize elaborated. “You could end up getting Heero struck by lightning. In case you'd forgotten, the good book or word doesn't exactly condone same sex relationships, or marriage,” he finished in a low voice, his face completely neutral.

“Well, shit. I never thought about that,” Duo said and scratched his head. “Could be interesting though. Wonder if I prayed hard enough I could not just get lightning but maybe an entire storm too?”

“Knowing your luck you'd get a damn hurricane!” Joe snickered.

“Maybe we should leave the divine intervention thing alone,” Duo mused with an impish grin.

“I think we should shut up and concentrate on this course,” Heero stated with a shake of his head at his partner's antics.

“Good idea,” June agreed and stopped to take a look at the course.

*

By the time ten-thirty rolled around all the riders had walked the course and warmed their horses up. Heero, Treize and June had all walked the course a second time, June asking questions and either Heero or Treize answering them as best they could for her. Neither man minded the questions, it was, after all, a good way to learn.

Walking their horses around together to keep them warm whilst they awaited the arrival of Noin, the Captain and selectors, all the team hopefuls began to discuss the course amongst themselves. All agreed it was a hard course but a fair one. It was set at the heights one could expect a Cup course to be at, the fences varying in height from four foot two through to the five foot two with most being set around four foot six. The water jump was set at thirteen feet two inches, just slightly over the minimum length and was the one jump that had June worried.

“Orion is more than capable of clearing that water,” Heero reassured the woman. “He's jumped water before so he knows what it is.”

“He might have, but I haven't,” June muttered.

“Once you land over the hay bales, give him a half halt to re-balance then drive your legs hard onto him and gallop for the water,” Treize advised. “There's no height to it, just the width so all he has to do is stretch out for it.”

“It's once you've cleared the water you will have your work cut out for you,” Heero stated. “As soon as he lands over the water, sit down hard and bring him back to hand as quick as you can. You'll need to get him to build up his impulsion fast as the wall is the next jump and you only have around seven to eight strides to get him back in hand with the energy there to clear the wall.”

June nodded. “I'll try,” she promised.

While the riders were all walking around and keeping their horses muscles warm, the grooms were huddled under a tree, each doing their best to predict what the outcome of their respective charge's round would be and who would make the final team.

Duo was listening with half his attention, his eyes constantly flickering back towards the stables. He knew Wufei and Meiran would be coming to watch this last training day and see how their mare went. They were also keen to know who would make the final team. Wufei had managed to drop in half way through the week for the morning session and had been completely overwhelmed with the intensity of the training. He understood that the week would consist of training of both horse and rider, but he'd never contemplated the depth of that training.

It gave him a whole new respect for the time and effort Heero put into his horses and career.

A few minutes before Noin and the rest of the group were due to arrive, Duo spotted Wufei's familiar dark head coming along the track from the stables to the paddock. Excusing himself for a moment, he left the group of grooms and went to meet the Chinese man. Drawing closer, Duo noted Meiran was with him and also Geoff. Meiran was pushing a baby stroller with little Max in it and looked right at home doing so too, Duo mused. He made a mental note to have a few, sly words with Wufei at some point in relation to it being about time there was a little Chang running around.

Duo met up with the group half way along the track and after exchanging greetings, began to walk back to the jumping paddock with the three and one toddler. As they walked, Duo explained to them exactly what was planned for the day, the course, the selection process and how everyone appeared to be coping at this stage.

By the time they reached the jumping paddock everyone was sporting a case of the 'nerves', regardless of the fact that they weren't jumping!

Heero had also been keeping an eye out for Wufei and when he noted Duo slipping off, he could only think of the Changs' arrival as being the reason. He made sure to keep walking Nataku around, edging a touch closer to where the grooms all waited under the tree and watching the path for the sign of his returning lover. Within minutes he saw the chestnut braid reappearing along with the Changs and June's family. He rode Nataku across to where June was still circling and let her know her husband and son had arrived. With a beaming smile, June rode beside Heero to where their friends and family now waited.

Pleasantries were exchanged between the group, Nataku delighted to have her master appear and finding herself being fed several carrot slices – not that she was complaining. After several minutes, Duo spotted Noin, Captain Dermail and the rest of the selectors making their way towards the paddock.

“I hate to break up the party, but Noin and the others are coming,” Duo announced.

“We'd better get moving,” Heero said as he looked across to where the group were entering the paddock.

“Good luck, Heero. You be a good girl, Nataku,” Wufei said and patted his mare. Nataku wuffled and rubbed her muzzle against her owner.

“Go and make us proud,” Meiran said with a soft pat to the mare's neck.

“You be careful, June,” Geoff said to his wife. “Good luck and give it your best shot. Remember, whatever happens, I'm always here for you. I love you.”

June felt her eyes beginning to well up with her husband's words. “Thanks, honey. I love you too and we will both be giving it all we have.” June leaned down when her husband stood beside Orion and partook of a soft kiss for luck. 

Duo couldn't help but watch the small exchange and although he felt happy for the couple, he couldn't help the stab in his own heart that he couldn't give his husband a kiss for luck. Sighing softly, he consoled himself with the thought that he would be able to kiss Heero from head to toe later, once they were home again. Turning his attention back to Heero, he gave the rider a soft squeeze to the knee. “Good luck and be careful.” Lowering his voice he whispered, “I love you.”

The look of wistfulness that passed over his partner's face when observing June didn't go unnoticed by Heero and he knew exactly how his partner was feeling – he felt the same. “I'll be careful,” he promised Duo. “And I love you too,” he added with a soft smile. Collecting his reins, Heero rode towards the coaches and other riders who were all gathering together.

Having watched Heero and June ride off to join the rest of the group, Duo turned back to 'their' group and spotted a familiar blonde jogging along the track from the stables. Duo gave a wry grin. “Zechs, glad you could make it,” Duo greeted.

Coming to a stop, Zechs took a moment to catch his breath. “I thought I wasn't going to get here until it was all over.”

“What happened?” Duo questioned, noting a couple of smudges of black on Zechs' shirt cuffs and jeans.

“Flat tire.”

“Ah, they aren't an easy thing to change,” Wufei said.

“It wasn't so much the changing of it, I could get the jack under and all that, it was the damn wheel nuts. Do you think I could get them to budge?”

Duo chuckled. “I know where you're coming from. They do them things up tight with those pressure guns, so tight that no one can get the damn things to come off at all.”

“Tell me about it! I ended up jamming the wheel brace on a nut and whacking the hell out of it with a hammer. Did the trick, but made me late. They haven't started yet, have they?”

“Nope, you're still here in time. They've just gone across to speak with the coaches and selectors. The jumping rounds are about to begin.”

“Thank goodness,” Zechs sighed and ran his elegant fingers through his pale, blonde locks.

“Come on everyone, I suggest we take up residence over there under that tree. We'll have shade and be close enough to see everything without interfering with horses or riders,” Duo said and pointed to a large tree off to the side but closer to the course.

The troupe all gathered themselves up and strolled across the grass to watch the competition for the four team places get underway.

*

Once all the riders were gathered around, Noin began to speak. “Has everyone walked the course?” she asked.

Everyone replied in the affirmative.

“Are there any questions?” No one had any so Noin continued. “As I said earlier, I want each one of you to ride the course as you would in a competition, although there is no time limit so there's no need to be going too fast. As each one of you jumps, Captain Dermail, the selectors and myself will be watching and evaluating each performance. For those of you that go clear, there will be a jump off, although it will not be against the clock as such. You will be informed of the jump off course and be given time to walk it once everyone has completed their first round.” Noin paused and looked to her fellow selectors and coach. “Anyone want to add anything?” she asked. No one did so Noin decided it was time to get things started. “The order in which you will jump is as follows. Cheryl, you will go first...”

The woman in question gave a soft sigh. No one really liked going first, but at the end of the day someone had to and in one way it was good as it meant she could get this over and done with quickly, than relax whilst everyone else suffered with attacks of the nerves.

“Peter, you're after Cheryl, then Treize, Sam, Victoria, June, Heero and Tim.”

Everyone seemed happy enough with their respective place in the order of jumping and all except Cheryl retreated back to the shade of the trees where they could watch and encourage each other without interfering with the selectors or the person currently jumping. Treize, June and Heero all headed for the big tree where their respective grooms, family and friends were watching intently. Treize's eyes lit up when he spotted Zechs amongst the group.

As Treize brought the bay to a halt, Zechs stepped up and smiled at his boyfriend. “Sorry I'm late, had a little altercation with a flat tire and stubborn wheel nuts.”

“That's okay,” Treize replied, “You're here now and that's all that matters.”

“Care to fill me in on what's happening?”

Treize gave the blonde a brief run down on what was planned for the day, Zechs nodding in the right places. Just as Treize finished with his explanation, Cheryl began her course and everyone's attention turned back to the course, the woman and her chestnut.

Cheryl knew her horse wasn't as experienced as the other equines at the camp, but he was usually reliable and obedient. She didn't intend to take any chances with him and made sure to give him plenty of room to turn and come into each fence dead center. Her patience paid off and Rainstorm came cantering through the finish flags with just four faults - and that had been for leaving a hoof in the water. Returning to the rest of the group she passed Peter and wished him good luck; Peter offered his commiserations to the woman and then began to canter a circle and wait for the okay to start his course.

“Bad luck, Cheryl,” Tim said as the woman halted and dismounted to run up her stirrups.

Several of the others also voiced their commiserations before asking what she thought of the course, how it rode and what had happened to cause Rainy to drop a hoof in the water.

“Totally my fault,” Cheryl stated when Bianca took the stallion off to walk around. “I didn't push him on enough and he couldn't quite make the stretch to clear it. It's a tough call though; do you push really hard and risk not having the horse back in hand and with enough impulsion to clear the wall? Or do you steady back a bit and risk a hoof in the water and have enough impulsion to clear the wall?” Cheryl shrugged. “Obviously I didn't push enough.”

June frowned a little when she heard Cheryl's explanation for her faults. “Orion will be fine, just push him out, he'll clear the water without any problem; just be there as soon as he lands to collect him up.” June turned in her saddle when the words were spoken to see Heero sitting on Nataku at Orion's flank, a small smile on his lips.

“You can do this course, June; Orion is more than capable of doing this course, just ride him with confidence like you always do at shows,” Heero advised.

The woman gave her boss and mentor a smile of gratitude. “Thanks, Heero. If Orion doesn't go clear it won't be his fault.”

“Don't let him down then.”

Peter had started his course and once more everyone's attention turned back to the jumping course.

The bay gelding started out steady and built up both impulsion and speed as he sailed around the course. Jump after jump was negotiated and cleared, Espresso cantering through the finish flags with a clear round. Chrissy was all but bouncing on the spot and congratulated her husband with a sound kiss once Peter returned to the fold.

“My turn,” Treize said and gathered up his reins. Good luck wishes followed him as he turned Romeo and pushed the stallion into a canter. They circled a couple of times, Treize settling the bay into his stride before he took a glance at the coaches to see they were now ready for him to start. “Here we go, boy. This one's an important one so let's give it our best shot,” he said to the horse. Romeo snorted and softened through his back as they approached the first fence of the course.

It wasn't an easy course, but it wasn't as hard as some Romeo and Treize had encountered during their career. Treize kept his hands light on the reins and used his seat and legs to keep the bay balanced and full of impulsion as they took jump after jump. By the time they got to the third fence – the barrels – Romeo had settled into his stride and was enjoying himself. A right hand turn brought the pair to the fan jump, Romeo flying over it with ease. Following the fan came the gate and once the horse had touched down, Treize sat deep and collected him up. The double was next and whilst it wasn't difficult height wise, it only had one stride between the elements and that was where the horse would need all his energy if he was to clear the second element successfully.

Romeo listened and popped neatly over the two fences, re-balancing and gathering himself together for a right turn to bring him into the brush fence.

“He's doing really well,” June commented.

“You can see the experience showing,” Peter mumbled, his eyes carefully following the horse and rider.

“You did an excellent round yourself, Peter,” Heero said.

“Thanks.” Peter's cheeks pinked a little. “Cocoa was great.”

Heero turned in his saddle to address June. “Watch how Treize approaches the water jump and following wall,” he said. June nodded and did as Heero had said.

Having cleared the hay bales, Treize half halted his horse and then sent him forward in a strong gallop. The water was next and Treize was determined not to leave any part of his or the horse's anatomy in the drink. Romeo stretched out, spotting the water ahead and knowing what was needed effort wise to clear it. He put in a long leap, muscles straining in his hind quarters as he reached for the far end of the water. He didn't particularly like getting his feet wet! As soon as all four hooves were back on the dirt again, Treize sat deep in his saddle, took a firm hold of the reins and within three strides he had Romeo slowed and the impulsion building once more.

Looking for the wall, Treize calculated how many strides he had left, used his legs and seat and drove his horse back together. Romeo responded immediately, Hind legs coming right under his body, the stride shortening but taking on more elevation as the impulsion built. Three strides out and Romeo surged forward, the wall being cleared easily.

“That's how you want to do it with Orion. He'll listen to you, June, he's educated enough now to be able to clear that water and come back to hand within a couple of strides.” Heero knew June was worried about the water and did all he could to reassure the woman and build her own confidence. He knew the pair were quite able to clear the course, the only stumbling block would be June's lack of confidence in herself.

“Thanks, Heero.” June gave the man a smile. His words of encouragement and advice meant more to her than he'd ever know.

With the wall cleared, all that remained between them and the finish flags was the triple. Once more steadying his horse and building the impulsion, Treize had the bay well between hand and leg as they approached. Romeo picked his take off point and soared into the air. Poles flashed beneath them and then Romeo was coming back to earth, forelegs extended and taking the weight of the body as they landed. Treize gave the bay a little more rein and the pair cruised through the finish flags for a clear round.

Under the tree, the rest of the 'support crew' all broke out into cheers and applause for a well jumped round.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Well done, Treize, that was a great round,” Heero said as the rider returned to the group all waiting under the tree. 

Other team hopefuls also expressed their congratulations and caused Treize to blush and mutter his thanks, telling anyone who would listen that it had all been Romeo. Wufei and Meiran looked very impressed with Treize's round and let the man know it. Geoff also looked a little stunned. He'd heard quite a lot about the man from June, but hadn't realized just how good he and his horse were.

Good luck wishes were passed on to Sam as he pushed his mare into a canter and began to circle in readiness for his round.

“That was a really good round,” Zechs said softly when Treize dismounted. He gave his lover a smile and a friendly pat to the back.

“Thanks, it was all Romeo though. He was such a good boy.” Treize patted the bay neck while Zechs reached into his pocket and found a carrot for the stallion. Romeo wuffled happily and took the offered treat, crunching it up and politely asking for more.

Joe had appeared at Treize's side and took the reins from the rider.”I'll walk him around for you, boss.”

“Thanks, Joe.”

Slipping a light rug over the horse's saddle and body, Joe buckled up the front before taking the bay off to the side where he could walk him around and still watch the other horses and riders.

Everyone's attention turned back to the course where Sam and Misty were currently clearing the third jump. June, along with Heero managed to get to Treize's side and with one eye on Sam, they asked the other rider if he had any information on the course and how best to ride it.

“It all flows really well and as long as you keep the horse's attention on you and keep them balanced, there's no reason why either one of you shouldn't get a clear round. The toughest bit is what we thought when we walked it, the water jump followed by the wall.” Treize turned to June and addressed the woman specifically. “Just let Orion stretch out for the water, push him on hard so he has the reach and speed to clear it and as soon as he lands, sit down hard and deep, firm on the reins and bring him back to hand as quick as you can. If you swing out slightly to the left once you land you can pick up an extra couple of strides which will give you a little more time to re-balance and get the impulsion back.”

“Thanks, Treize,” June replied, the gratitude clear on her face.

“You're welcome. Heero, Nataku shouldn't have any problems either. She's a seasoned horse now and completely trusts you. Just remember you do have that option of a couple of extra strides if you need them by swinging out to the left after the water.”

“I'll remember that. Thanks, Treize,” Heero replied and once more fixed his attention back on the ring.

Sam was enjoying himself. Misty was traveling well and the jumps were well within her capabilities. They flew over the oxer, settled for the hay bales then made the sweeping right turn to line up for the water. Sam pushed the mare on and she gladly galloped forward. The pair cleared the water, settled back within a couple of strides and met the wall perfectly. Moments later they were through the finish flags with the third clear.

The usual congratulations were exchanged followed by good luck wishes for Victoria who was next up.

“Jeeze, I'm glad I'm not one of the selectors,” Duo muttered to Heero. “It's going to be a tough call with everyone doing really well so far over the course.”

“That it will, Duo. Anyone who makes the team this time will have well and truly earned the right to be there,” Heero replied.

Victoria rode a calm, steady round, giving her horse the room he needed to make his turns and re-balance. She kept the impulsion going throughout, Pushing the stallion on for the water and clearing it with several inches to spare.

“Looks like none of them particularly like getting their feet wet,” Duo snickered.

“I don't think any of the riders want to end up swimming for it either,” Heero muttered with a grin.

The chestnut listened to his rider and settled back as he approached the wall. Victoria checked his pace, holding the stallion back until the last minute and then letting him go.

“Shit! Now I know why he's called Rocket Man,” June muttered. “He almost went into orbit over the wall!”

Duo laughed and shook his head.

The chestnut cleared the triple and galloped through the finish flags for another clear round.

“That's four clear so far,” Treize informed the group, just in case they weren't aware of it.

“Soon to be five,” Duo quipped. “June is going to go clear as well.” Duo petted Orion's black nose. “You be a good boy for June and look after her. Clear everything and make us all proud of you. I promise I'll have carrots waiting for you when you do,” he told the gelding.

“Good luck, June. You'll be fine,” Treize said as the woman began to collect up her reins.

“Just remain calm and relaxed, push him on for the water then sit deep and check him back as quickly as you can after the water,” Heero said. “You'll both do just great.”

“Thanks,” June said to each of them and turned Orion towards the course.

“Whatever happens, Max and I are still going to be here and we're both so proud of you,” Geoff said with a smile to his wife.

Nodding to her husband, June set her mouth in a firm line, pushed Orion forward and sent the butterflies in her stomach away on vacation. 

“Ready when you are, June,” Noin called out.

Pushing Orion into a canter, June sat lightly in the saddle, took up a good contact and settled her horse into his rhythm. “I can do this,” she muttered. “You can do this,” she told Orion. “Together we can complete a clear round. Let's do it boy and make everyone proud.” Orion snorted and tossed his head. He was more than ready for this!

Having her horse now completely focused on her, June turned and passed through the start flags to begin her course.

Standing next to Heero, Duo forced his hands into his pockets. It was bad enough that he bit his fingernails when Heero was jumping – he didn't need to be doing it when June was too!

Orion steadied himself, picked his take off point and cleared the first jump with ease. With the first one cleared, June began to relax a little. Jumps two and three were similarly cleared, Orion appearing to be quite happy and enjoying himself. The jumps were around the heights he was used to jumping and with his mistress carefully guiding him, he had no reason to fear anything.

The fan jump and gate were also cleared and June began to sit a little deeper into her saddle and collect the horse up a touch.

“Now comes the first test,” Heero whispered to Duo who raised an eyebrow in question. “The double,” Heero clarified.

Remembering all she'd been taught by Heero, June made sure that Orion was well balanced and full of impulsion as he approached part A. Black ears pricked up as Orion spotted the jump. He gauged the height of the fence, picked his take off point and lengthened out his stride. Moments later he was pushing himself up and over the jump.

Following the movement of her horse, June gave with her hands and went forward in her saddle. As Orion descended back to earth, she began to sit down and take the contact up a little more. Putting her legs on, she drove Orion's hind legs under his body, regaining a little of the impulsion he'd lost with the jump. Two strides and the pair were once again soaring into the air and over the spread element. Immediately they landed, June was there with her seat and legs. There was a sharp turn to jump seven and she needed to have Orion balanced in order to make the turn and bring him in on the correct stride.

“She's doing very well.”

Heero turned to see Geoff had appeared at his side. “Yes, she is. There's no reason why she shouldn't go clear either.”

“I hope so. You have no idea how much she wants this, Heero.”

“If she wants it bad enough, she will get it,” Heero replied with a smile. “And trust me, she has worked hard for this and regardless of the outcome, she should be very proud of herself and her horse.”

“I can't believe how far she's come since having you ride the horse for a while for her and now that she's taking lessons with you too. I always thought she had a chance to make it into the big time and if it hadn't been for you I don't think she would be here today.”

Blushing at the words, Heero turned to the man and saw the sincerity in his eyes. “It's one thing to teach a person, but no amount of teaching will do any good if the rider doesn't want to listen or learn. June has the drive and determination to succeed and she is an excellent pupil. She practices hard, she listens to what I try to teach her and always asks questions. I'm only a small part in this, she's the one that has made it happen, her and Orion.”

“I don't know all that much when it comes to the horses and riding, Heero; but I do know that I'm grateful to you for helping her all you can.”

Standing on the other side of his partner, Duo couldn't help but overhear the conversation. He turned a little and gave his husband a warm smile. He already knew Heero was special.

Orion had landed safely over the hay bales and was on course for the water. June remembered what Heero and Treize had advised her to do and she made sure to keep a light contact, lifted her weight a touch and drove her legs against Orion's sides. The black lengthened out his stride and noted the expanse of water ahead. The small hedge at the very front gave him his ground line and he eyed the spread as he approached. June continued to ride him forward, letting the gelding stretch right out and hoping they would clear the water. Having jumped water with Heero on a few occasions and also with his mistress a couple of times, Orion knew all about water jumps. He wasn't opposed to water, even stood calmly and patiently when his mistress gave him a bath, but he didn't much care for getting his feet wet when jumping the stuff.

Back under the tree, Heero held his breath as the pair approached the water. Blue eyes tracked the line and approach of the black and his rider, noting how June was pushing the gelding on. Beside him, Duo also watched, one eye on June and the other on his husband. He found it endearing that Heero obviously cared a lot about June, something that didn't happen very often considering that the pair were rivals in the jumping ring.

Reaching his take off point, Orion flattened out and launched himself across the water, front legs extended to gain the opposing 'bank'. He cleared it with a couple of inches to spare.

“Heero, you need to breathe,” Duo said and poked his lover in the ribs, causing Heero to draw in a sharp gasp of air. He gave his partner a sheepish look before returning his attention to June. Duo snickered but also switched his gaze back to the pair on course.

Having landed safely, June remembered what she'd been told about sitting deep and getting Orion balanced and full of impulsion again. She took a very firm hold of the reins and dropped her full weight into the saddle. Orion yielded and slowed his pace, the speed leaving in favor of elevation.

“That's it, nice and steady,” Heero muttered under his breath. A soft snicker to the side had him looking at Duo, the vet staring innocently back. “What?” he questioned.

“Oh, nothing, just that anyone would think you were riding the course right now, the way your hands and body keep shifting slightly,” Duo replied with a smirk.

Realizing what he'd subconsciously been doing, Heero blushed and went to shove his hands in his pockets only to find his jodhpurs didn't have any.

Meanwhile, June had got Orion to listen and slow right down, the impulsion had built back up in the black's hind quarters and he came into the wall on the perfect stride. He sailed into the air, the height of the wall not giving him any trouble at all.

“Good boy,” June praised. “One to go and we're home, Orion.”

The black flicked an ear back as he continued to stride forward. He was enjoying himself and eager for more jumps. The triple appeared in his line of sight, Orion adjusting his stride a touch and collecting up as his mistress asked. Three strides later and Orion was driving his hocks deep under his body and pushing off the ground once more. The poles passed beneath him, forelegs came out to take the landing followed by those hind legs and Orion was cantering through the finish with a clear round.

Pats and praise rained down on the black neck, June almost in tears with how happy and proud she felt. Riding back towards the others she could see the smiles on their faces and it made her even more happy.

As June cleared the last fence, Heero quickly mounted up and collected his reins. He was next to go and could speak properly with June once he'd finished his round.

“Good luck, Heero and be careful,” Duo said softly, giving Heero's knee a gentle squeeze.

“I will. I'm not out to break any records, I plan on going around nice and easy, give Nataku all the space and help she needs,” Heero replied.

Realizing that Heero was about to ride off to start his course, Wufei stepped forward. “Good luck and stay safe, both of you,” he said and ran a hand down the mare's neck. Nataku turned her head and pushed her muzzle against Wufei's chest. “Be a good girl and do everything Heero asks of you, Nataku.” The mare wuffled softly.

“She will be fine, Wufei,” Heero said and with a nod to Duo, he applied his legs and moved off towards the start of the course. Passing June on the way, he offered his congratulations to the woman and accepted her good luck wishes.

As June returned to the fold, everyone was quick to congratulate her and shower Orion in pats, praise and in Duo's case – carrots. Geoff was ecstatic with his wife's round and kissed her soundly when she dismounted. Noting Heero warming up, June left Orion with Geoff and stepped over to Treize to have a quick word with the man. 

“Thank you, Treize for your advice. It really helped.”

“You're welcome, June. That was a really good round, you should be proud of yourself and your horse,” Treize replied.

Blushing, June gazed across where Heero was circling. “I really do appreciate all the help and advice that both you and Heero have given me. It means a lot to me.”

Treize smiled. “You have a very good teacher in Heero.”

“I know.”

*

“Nice and steady, girl,” Heero said to the mare as he cantered his circle, letting the mare find her rhythm and settle into the gait. Happy with how his mount was traveling, Heero took a little more contact and turned the mare for the first jump. Nataku's ears pricked up and she lined up the first fence.

A sweeping left turn brought the pair into the second jump; a simple spread fence. Nataku cleared it easily and cantered on, listening carefully to the instructions she was getting from her rider. They made a right hand turn and sailed over the barrels.

Back under the tree, everyone was watching Heero and the bay mare. Wufei was feeling decidedly nervous. Although he didn't understand a lot about the sport of showjumping and had originally purchased the mare as a tax reduction, he had learned a little from Heero and Duo in regards to the sport. Despite having purchased the mare as a form of tax relief, the circumstances in which Nataku came to be in Heero's possession and the subsequent offer to purchase her had hit Wufei hard. He couldn't understand for the life of him how someone could treat such a kind and willing creature in such an abhorrent manner. After spending a little time with the mare, the two had become very attached to each other, Nataku had crawled under Wufei's skin, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her and the mare simply adored Wufei. To have had her selected for the short list to represent her country was the icing on the cake for Wufei. He didn't care if she didn't make the team - although he would feel bad for Heero who had put so much time and effort into the mare, he was content enough that she'd gotten this far. He never dreamed anything like this could or would happen. He subtly crossed his fingers and prayed hard that the pair would clear the course.

Duo's eyes were glued to his husband, hands shoved into his pockets to stop himself from biting his nails. He hoped and prayed that the pair would do well and so far all seemed to be going in that direction. 

“Good girl,” Heero praised the mare and risked a pat to the bay neck as they landed safely over the fan jump. “Next one's the gate and then we need to settle for the double,” he murmured softly.

Bay ears swiveled around, listening to the voice from her rider. It had taken her a long time to come to terms with her new home, but after the fire that had almost claimed her life and the life of the other nice human, Nataku had finally given in and began to trust again. Since then she had progressed in leaps and bounds. Nataku adored her Chinese master and her trust in him had been further cemented when he'd stood up to the human that had owned her before and tortured her with whip and spurs, pushing her far beyond her capabilities. The only way that Nataku could show how much she appreciated the kindness shown to her by the humans that now surrounded her each day was by doing all she was asked in the jumping ring.

The pair cleared the gate, Heero sitting down a little deeper and shortening the mare's stride. The impulsion began to build further, the left turn being made and then the double was ahead of them. Sizing it up, Nataku lengthened out and launched into the air. She sailed over the first element, landed and took a stride, feeling her rider's legs and seat pushing her together again. Another stride and she was once more pushing off the ground and over the jump.

“Well ridden,” Treize murmured from where he was watching.

The brush fence and oxer followed the double, both being cleared easily by the bay. Heero collected the mare a little then let her lengthen out to soar into the air and over the hay-bales.

“Now for the true test,” Treize muttered.

“Come on, Heero, come on, Nataku. You can do this,” Duo whispered to himself and pulled a hand free from his jeans to grasp the end of his braid and fiddle with it.

Having safely cleared the hay-bales, Heero kept a light contact with the mare's mouth and used his seat and leg to ride her together. He steadily built impulsion while at the same time making a sweeping turn to the right and extending the mare's canter stride. Straightening up, Heero looked for the water jump and did a quick mental calculation of how many strides they had until they reached the take off point.

The water shone in the sunlight up ahead, Nataku seeing it and sizing it up. She'd jumped water on several occasions and had no fear of it at all. She knew she would need to stretch out to clear it and given the way Heero was riding her forward she would have enough impulsion in her hind quarters to make the long leap.

Pushing hard, Heero sent the mare forward, her pace increasing until she was almost in a gallop. Three strides out and Heero started to come forward in his saddle. Nataku had gauged the length of the jump and as she reached her point of take off, she dug deep with her hind hooves and flattened out her body. Heero remained still on her back, keeping his center of gravity as close as possible to the mare's and giving her every chance to clear the expanse. Nataku had seen 'dry land' ahead and was reaching for it with her forelegs. 

Those front hooves connected with the dry grass, Nataku, digging them in deep and using powerful shoulders to pull herself forward as her hind legs came under her body to take the place of her front hooves. There was no splashing sound and Heero gave a soft sigh of relief.

Two strides after the water and Heero was dropping his weight as deep as he could get it into the saddle. His legs were applied to Nataku's sides, his hands taking a firm contact with her mouth through the bit and reins. He managed to half halt the bay and then used his legs hard to drive her strong hind quarters right underneath her body. The mare's weight shifted off her forehand and sank onto her hind end, her hocks coming deep underneath and building the energy.

With her forward momentum slowed and the weight being transferred to her hind quarters, Nataku was able to build up the impulsion she would need to clear the wall. Her stride became more elevated, and for a couple of those strides she appeared to be cantering on the spot before Heero urged her forward towards the wall.

“I don't think I can watch any more.”

Duo turned slightly at the softly spoken words to see Wufei standing beside him, his normally golden skin very pale. “I know what you mean,” he muttered back, “but they are doing very well, Wufei.” To tell the truth, Duo was a little concerned about the Chinese man. He sure hoped that Wufei wasn't about to pass out on him or have a cardiac arrest!

Meiran stepped up on the other side of Wufei and rested her hand upon his arm. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Wufei nodded. “I'm alright, it's just the nerves I think.”

“Good because I think I'm going to pass out from all this tension.”

Duo spun further around when he heard the woman speak. If he'd thought Wufei was looking pale then Meiran's skin was almost chalk white! “Oh crap,” he said and moved behind Wufei to Meiran's back. “Sit down for a bit,” he advised.

Between them Duo and Wufei managed to get Meiran to sit on the grass so if she did pass out there wasn't far for her to fall. At least that was Duo's reasoning.

The wall loomed before them, Nataku drawing her hocks right under herself. Muscles rippled under the bay hide as the mare launched herself into the air. With pricked ears she sailed over the wall and landed safely on the other side.

“Beautifully ridden,” Treize commented.

“One to go, girl and we're home,” Heero murmured. A bay ear flicked back for a moment then returned forward as Nataku set herself up for the final fence, the triple. They met it dead center, hind legs once again sending the mare and her rider upward and over the jump. Front hooves bit deep into the turf when they landed and took the full brunt of the mare's weight. With all four feet firmly on the ground, Heero sent the mare cantering through the flags for a clear round. Bringing her back to a walk a few moments later, Heero praised and patted the sweating neck. “Good girl, that was just great.”

Riding over to his husband and waiting friends, Heero's face bore a wide smile, which changed into a concerned look when he spotted Meiran sitting on the grass, Wufei beside her. Coming to a halt and ignoring the congratulations for a moment, he dismounted to be confronted by an ecstatic Duo who immediately began to stuff Nataku full of carrots.

“Good girl, that was wonderful,” Duo said, praising the mare and feeding her the carrots as fast as she was able to chew them up. “Great round, Heero. I'm so proud of you both,” he continued on.

“Umm, Duo?”

“Yes?”

“Why are Wufei and Meiran sitting on the grass? Are they okay?”

“Oh, yeah, they're fine. The excitement was getting to be a bit much for them and they were looking quite pale so I told them to sit down. I figured if they were going to pass out from all the excitement then it was a shorter distance for them to fall and less likely they are to be hurt.”

Heero shook his head.

* * * 

Three hours later all the riders and grooms had gathered in the conference room of the manor to await the final results and the naming of the team that would represent Australia in the cup competition. It had been a hard morning, all the horses and riders doing their very best to clear the course and show why they should be selected.

Tim had been the last rider to go and had been unlucky at the last fence, Court Martial hadn't woken up quite enough and had dragged a hoof over the top rail of the triple, rolling it in its cups and unfortunately dislodging it. The remaining six riders that had gone clear all did a jump off. Although it was technically not against the clock, Noin had timed them all anyway just for an idea of how fast they had gone. She had stressed though that the times wouldn't figure into the equation when it came to their final selection. Treize, Heero and Peter had all gone clear again. June and Sam both finished with four faults whilst Victoria had eight.

The horses had all been taken back to the stables and settled, the riders, grooms and supporters all discussing amongst themselves who they thought would make the team, how their horses had gone and relating their experiences. Performances were dissected over lunch, each rider having something to say about their own mount's reaction to the course and the pressure they had been under.

With lunch finished, they sat around on the back lawn of the manor waiting for the selectors, Noin and Dermail to finish their discussion on the final team. Now it seemed they had made their decision and the riders and grooms had been summoned to the conference room. All the others – friends, family and the like - were asked to wait outside on the lawned area at the back of the manor.

The soft conversations that had been going on ceased when the door opened and Noin, Dermail and David Prescott stepped into the room. Noin stood at the head of the table, the two men standing just behind her. She cleared her throat and began to address the assembled riders and grooms. "First of all I'd like to thank you all for coming to this training camp and giving up your time. Captain Dermail and myself have enjoyed working with you all and hope you will all take something away from this camp with you. Each and every one of you has talent, good horses and should be proud of your achievements."

Noin paused for a moment and smiled at everyone.

"After working with you all this week, discovering your strengths and weaknesses, Dermail and I have passed on our recommendations for the final team to the board of selectors. The board has taken those recommendations into consideration and combined with your past performance records along with what the selectors have witnessed today, the final team for Werribee has been selected. I'll hand the floor over to David Prescott for the team announcement."

David Prescott moved forward and cast his eyes over the group. "On behalf of the selection committee I'd like to thank Miss Noin and Captain Dermail for their efforts this week in training and assessing you all. It's never easy to select an International team and even harder when you have to choose from such talented people. Each one of you would do your country proud and are to be congratulated on your efforts. Unfortunately there can only be four in the team and one reserve rider and after much consultation, the board has made its decision." Prescott paused for a moment and glanced at the expectant faces.

“The team we will be sending to Werribee this year is as follows...”

Everyone appeared to be holding their breath, the tension was thick.

“Peter Verns and Espresso, Treize Khushrenada and Romefeller, Heero Yuy and Nataku and Sam Goringe and Morning Mist...”

The four that had been selected all gave excited and relieved gasps. The other four all did their best to hide their disappointment and were about to start congratulating their fellow riders when Prescott continued.

“The reserve rider will be June Bailey and Orion.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once the team had been announced the room burst into loud chatter. Noin and Prescott simply shut up and waited for the noise to die down a touch. It would be impossible to try and continue; aside from the noise level, most wouldn't retain what was said anyway. Better to wait a few minutes and let the reality sink in first.

Both Heero and Treize broke into huge smiles, Duo and Joe wore similar smiles and all but hugged the two riders, congratulating them, clapping each other on the back and shaking hands. Peter and Sam were similarly being congratulated and finding it hard to accept that they'd made the team. 

June...

One moment she was swallowing disappointment, the next she was wondering if she was suffering from heart failure. She sat as still as stone in her seat as the words sank in. _She'd made the reserve..._ Granted it wasn't the actual team itself, but she hadn’t been completely dismissed either. The role of reserve was just as important – should one of the members or their horses suffer a reason for withdrawal from the team, she would be required to fill their place. As the reality began to dawn on her so the smile started to form. Suddenly she found herself being hugged by a long haired vet.

“Congratulations, June,” Duo said with a huge smile. His violet eyes sparkled and there was genuine warmth in them.

“T- Thanks,” June managed to get out, still coming to terms with the announcement.

“Great work, June.”

The woman looked to her left where Heero was smiling at her and she suddenly found herself pulled into another hug. “Thank you,” she whispered, “If it hadn’t been for you and Treize I don't think I would have made the reserve,” she managed to get out around the lump in her throat.

“Sure you would,” Treize said with a grin and offered his own congratulations. “You're a talented rider with a good horse that are only now starting to realize their full potential.”

Blushing furiously at the kind words, June shook her head. “I'm just lucky to have a good horse and an exceptional teacher,” she said softly.

Before any further emotion could pass between them, Prescott cleared his throat and brought them all back to the matter at hand.

“Thank you all once again for giving up your time to attend this camp. My congratulations to the successful riders and my commiserations to the others. None of you have anything to be disappointed about, you all rode very well and any one of you would do your country proud. I know I will be seeing a lot more of you all in the near future. Now, I'll hand you back to Noin who will explain the procedure from here.” A smattering of applause followed Prescott as he left the room.

Standing up, Noin smiled at the riders and grooms. “Congratulations to the five of you,” she said and nodded at those in question. “To the other three, I'm sorry you missed out this time, but there are more International competitions coming up and I'm sure you will all have another chance in the future.” Turning her attention back to the five selected members, she continued. “I will send out all the relevant information to you all in due course. In the meantime, go home, relax and enjoy a little time off. The competition will be here soon enough.”

With the words said, Noin smiled at the group and with a nod of her head, exited the room, leaving the rest of the group free to filter out and return to their respective lives.

“I can't wait to tell Geoff, he's going to be so pleased,” June said, her voice carrying her excitement.

“I think we should let Wufei and Meiran know as soon as possible too,” Duo said to Heero.

“That might be an idea. I'm sure they will be getting rather anxious to know what has transpired by now,” Heero replied and stood up to make his way to the door.

“Wonder if we will need a medic?” Duo mused, following behind.

“Pardon?” 

“Remember how Wufei and Meiran reacted when you told them Nataku was short listed?” Heero nodded and then paled. “Yeah, exactly. I think you need to break this to them gently, Heero.”

“I think you could be right.”

* * *

“Shit! I thought I said to break the news gently, Heero!” Duo scolded from where he was crouched on the grass stuffing a horse rug underneath Meiran's feet to elevate them. 

To the side of him Zechs was attending to Wufei. “That's it, nice and steady. Breathe in, breathe out,” Zechs encouraged and assisted the man to hold the paper bag over his mouth and nose whilst he breathed.

“I thought I did,” Heero defended. How was he supposed to know that Meiran would go into a dead faint and Wufei start to hyperventilate?

“I do not call saying: 'Congratulations, we're all going to Werribee in a couple of months to represent Australia,' breaking the news gently, Heero,” Duo continued to scold.

“It was a damn sight better than saying, 'We made the team, we're representing our country', or something similar,” Heero huffed.

“I think it would have been better if you'd said something like; 'We have good news. The team has been picked and we were lucky enough to be included in it.' Far better than shocking the living daylights out of them,” Duo returned. “Meiran, Meiran, can you hear me?” Duo's attention switched from chastising his husband to the woman currently lying on the grass who appeared to be coming round.

Blinking open blurry eyes, Meiran registered the voice calling her name and as her vision cleared she was able to make out Doctor Maxwell's face hovering over her. “What happened?” she asked and struggled to sit up, only to have strong arms gently push her back down again.

“You fainted,” Duo informed her. “Just lie still there for a couple of minutes. Once your head has cleared then you can try sitting up.”

Casting her eyes around she started to remember where she was and what had happened. “Nataku... Did Heero say they were going to Werribee to represent Australia?”

Duo nodded. “Yeah, he did. That's why you fainted, it was a bit too much of a shock I think.” Duo shot a glare at Heero who shrugged his shoulders and gave his lover a look of 'It wasn't my fault'. “They made the team, they were selected along with Treize, Peter and Sam. June is the reserve rider,” Duo stated.

“Ah.” Meiran thought on that for a moment and then took a good look around. She spotted Wufei just to the side and her eyes widened. “What on earth is Wufei doing?” she asked.

“Ahh, when Heero broke the news you fainted and he sorta started to hyperventilate. Zechs took charge of him and luckily we found a paper bag for him to breathe into. He's going to be just fine,” Duo replied. “Would you like to sit up now?”

“Yes, thank you.” With Duo's assistance, Meiran managed to get herself up into a sitting position.

“How are you feeling now, Wufei?” Zechs asked. 

“Better, thank you,” Wufei replied through the bag. The Chinese man was looking better too, the golden hue beginning to return to his skin in place of the sickly pallor that had been there a couple of minutes earlier.

“I think we can try breathing without the bag now. Just remember to take slow, even breaths.” Zechs took the paper bag from the man and waited to see how he would manage. 

Doing as he was told, Wufei found it much easier now to draw oxygen in and keep his brain functioning normally.

Seeing that Wufei was now almost back to normal, Duo addressed the Chinese man. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Wufei turned his onyx eyes to Heero. “Did you say that Nataku has been selected?”

Heero nodded, wary of speaking right now in case he caused any other form of medical emergency. Lucky for him, Duo spoke on his behalf.

“Yes, Wufei, Nataku and Heero have made the team along with Treize, Peter and Sam. June is the reserve rider,” he added quickly when he spotted Wufei's eyes darting to June who stood off to the side with her husband.

“Then I think congratulations and a celebration are in order.” Wufei looked across to his wife for confirmation. Meiran nodded with a wide smile. “Meiran and I would be honored if all of you – and I do mean all of you - would be our guests for a celebration dinner at our restaurant this evening.”

“All of us?” Duo asked, his eyes a little wide in shock.

“I do believe that is what I said,” Wufei stated as he got to his feet. “The invitation is extended to both yourself and Mr. Yuy, Mr. Khushrenada, Doctor Merquise, Mrs. Bailey and her husband, and also little Max. I'm afraid I do not know your groom's name, Mr. Khushrenada, but he is also more than welcome to join us.”

“Thank you, Mr. Chang, that is most kind of you,” Treize replied. “I'll let Joe know and bring him along, that's if you are absolutely sure you can put up with all of us.”

Wufei gave a wry smile. “Trust me, in my trade I've seen and done it all. I think we can more than put up with you all. Besides, the restaurant is closed this evening, but that doesn't mean we can't open it up to our friends for a celebration.”

“Then I thank you for your kind offer. I will most certainly be there.”

June, Zechs and Heero all passed on their acceptances as well. “Good. Meiran and I will take our leave now and head home to prepare. Shall we expect you all around seven thirty?” Everyone replied in the affirmative. “Thank you. I will see you all a little later this evening. Good afternoon everyone.”

With Wufei and Meiran's departure, the rest of the group headed back to the stables to start loading up the various cars with the gear and start to transport their horses home.

* * * 

Wufei and Meiran had outdone themselves. As Wufei had said earlier, the restaurant was closed to the general public which meant only those invited were there for the celebration. Wufei had cooked up several dishes, Meiran setting them all out in a bain-marie for the guests to help themselves. Everyone had brought some form of refreshment with them which Wufei had placed in a cooler to one side for people to help themselves to as they wished.

Everyone ate and chatted, spirits high with the good food and company. Little Max was just starting to find his feet and was quite happily 'furniture walking' his way around the restaurant. Most of the tables and chairs had been stacked to one side, only a few left out for their guests to sit at if they wished and so the toddler was pretty safe in his explorations. June kept a close eye on him though, as did Geoff. Meiran also kept an eye on the little boy, her delight in spending time with him evident to anyone who looked close enough.

After a while people began to sit down to chat, their bellies full. Gradually the talk came around to the Nations Cup itself and as Treize and Heero had both competed before in a Cup competition, they found themselves the center of attention and being plied with questions. June knew the basic outline of the competition, but Wufei and Meiran didn't have a clue and were eager to find out all that was involved.

“The competition is run over two days. Each team has four riders and they are numbered one to four by the coach. The stewards do what's called a 'country' draw and that determines which order the countries jump in. The competition starts with each country's number one riders going first, then the number twos and so on. At the conclusion of all the riders, the coach may choose to discard one score from the team, usually the worst one and the remaining three scores are added together to give a team score for the first round. The second round or final is held the following day over the same course, only the jumping order is reversed. The number fours go first followed by the number threes and so on. Again the coach drops the worst score and the remaining three scores are added to the total from the first round to give an overall total for the team. The team with the lowest score wins.” 

Heero looked around at everyone to see if they had been able to understand what he'd said. He'd done his best to keep it as simple as possible for them all, knowing they wouldn't understand the technicalities attached to it all and quite frankly, they really didn't need to know either as it would only confuse them all more. Even the basic explanation was confusing enough!

“I'm reasonably sure I follow what you've said, Heero, but what happens if there are two counties with the same score at the end?” Wufei asked.

“If there is a tie then the countries concerned will nominate one of their team to jump off against the clock,” Treize stated.

“I see. And is this jump off along similar lines to other jump offs I've witnessed at shows?”

“Yes, Wufei. It will be the fastest time and least faults over a shortened course that will break the tie and take the placing,” Heero finished.

“What would happen if both members went clear and got exactly the same time?' Duo chuckled.

“I think that's highly unlikely,” Treize said.

“It would be something like a million to one shot,” Heero said with a frown.

“Oh, I don't know, I seem to recall Zoe and Heero scoring exactly the same time once in a jump off – and they were both clear.” Duo gave the pair a pointed look.

“Ah, that's right, it did happen, but it was ages ago and in a normal event,” Heero responded.

“If by some totally remote, cosmic or divine chance the times and scores should be equal then the two countries would share the placing,” Treize said with a roll of his eyes.

Meiran snickered at the antics of the three before asking a question of her own. “The cup, it is being held at Werribee?”

“Yes, it is,” Heero replied, glad for the slight change of topic.

“That is in Victoria, isn't it?” Zechs asked.

“That's right. It's being held at the Werribee equestrian center. They have a lot of International three day events amongst other major shows there. I've heard that the facilities are excellent,” Treize informed them all.

“Will it be similar to last time when we went to Sydney?” Duo questioned.

“I would assume so,” Heero replied absently. His mind began to swirl with thoughts. “I would think the horses would all be stabled on the grounds and the riders, grooms etcetera will be put up in local hotels.”

“How many teams will there be?' Geoff said, making a mental note to check out what hotels there were in the area so he could book a room.

“I'm not sure,” Treize stated. “Once Noin sends through the paperwork it might be in there, who the other countries are and how many.”

“Ah. Is it just the jumping then or are there other things going on?” Geoff queried.

Treize explained that there was usually around four to five days of competition. Aside from the Nations Cup jumping, there was the Nations Cup dressage, A grade championships, puissance, a speed and agility competition of some sort along with pony club competitions and the like.

“So it's rather a big shin dig,” Duo summed up.

“Sounds like it. Will June be required to attend? I'm asking as she's only the reserve rider,” Geoff explained.

“I'm guessing that Noin will want June to come along just in case anything should happen to any of the team members or their horses. Seeing how the event is being held in the next state, it's not too far to travel, but still a distance enough away that it would be better if she were there and not needed than to have to try and get there in a hurry if she is needed. Does that make sense?” Treize said.

'Yes, it does. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

“How do you intend to get Nataku there, Heero?” Wufei asked.

“I'll drive her down in the goose-neck,” Heero replied and then turned to June and Geoff. “I'm more than happy to take Orion too if you wish?”

“Actually, that would be really good if you don't mind, Heero. I can then travel down in my car with Geoff and Max and bring some of the gear with me if it will help?” June replied with a smile of gratitude.

“I don't mind at all,” Heero replied. “We can sort out all the details later when it's closer to the date.”

Duo stretched and did his best to cover his mouth as he yawned. “Oops, sorry about that.” He glanced at his watch. “I hate to be a party pooper, but I think it's time we got going.”

“That's quite alright, it is getting rather late,” Wufei replied.

“Then I think we will take our leave, if you're ready, Heero?”

Standing, Heero placed his empty glass on the table. “We should help you both to clean up first,” he said with a look around at the dishes and glassware.

“Leave it, Heero, that's why we have a dishwasher. Trust me, it will only take Wufei and myself a few minutes to tidy up.” Meiran also stood as did Wufei.

“If you're sure?”

“Of course we are. Thank you all for coming and celebrating.”

'Thank yous' and 'good nights' were exchanged between everyone as they all made their way back outside to their respective cars and the drive home.

* * * 

Things settled back into a routine for the guys after the camp. Heero not only had Nataku to keep fit, but he still had Shini and Wing in work, not to mention Lunar too. Angel hadn't been put back in foal just yet, Heero opting to give the mare a year off between foals. Comet still had another five to six months to go before her foal was due and Missy was in the early stages of being broken in. Heero was starting to teach the filly to lunge and so far things were going well. June had Orion to keep fit and Sandfire to work as well. Hyperion, the other horse Heero had picked up was also showing promise and either himself or June would work the gelding, depending on who was free at the time.

“I think that's all of it,” June said as she dropped the last of the items to the pile. “Shall I leave you to go through it?”

“I don’t think there's any need,” Duo replied, eyes roving over the pile of gear June had sorted out and deposited onto the tack room floor in readiness for the show. “At least you know how to pack for a show which is more than I can say for Heero.”

“Someone call me?” Heero stuck his head inside the tack room door.

“No, no one is calling you, Heero,” Duo replied with a smile. “Just sorting through the gear we need for tomorrow.”

“Don't forget to put in the spare jumping boots, and we mustn't forget the spare-”

“Heero!” Duo growled and cut his husband off. “I think I'm more than capable of sorting out and packing the gear for a show, after all, I've been doing it now for almost twelve years.”

Heero gave his lover a sheepish smile. “I'll go finish bringing the horses in then, shall I?”

“Yes, you do that and leave June and me to the packing side of things.” Once Heero had retreated, Duo shook his head. “I honestly thought I'd trained him out of the spares for spares thing.”

June patted him lightly on the arm. “Somehow I don't think Heero will ever get over his obsession for having spares.”

“I think you could be right.”

*

The goose-neck was loaded up with the gear and haynets, the small grooms compartment had been topped up with snacks and drinks. Heero's clothes hung in the small closet whilst full haynets hung inside the horses' compartments. All that remained now was for the horses to be loaded on in the morning.

“Any ideas on how you will go tomorrow, Heero?' Duo asked, passing over a cup of coffee to his partner and taking a seat next to Heero on the lounge. Seeing a vacant lap, Smokey immediately crawled across from the other end of the couch and into Duo's lap where she curled up and began to purr softly.

This would be the last show Heero would attend before going to Victoria to compete in the Nations Cup competition, but it was important in more ways than one. Heero had decided that if Shinigami went well at the show tomorrow he would seriously consider entering him in the A grade championships at the Cup competition. The entries didn't close for another two weeks and as he was already taking Nataku and Orion, Heero thought he might as well take Shini too if the stallion went okay at the Exbury show.

“I'm hoping Shini will do well and finish in the top three. If he does and pulls up alright after the show then I'll most likely enter him in the A grade Championships that are on during the Nations Cup week.”

“What about Lunar and Wing?” Duo absently scratched behind Smokey's ears causing the cat to purr even louder.

“I'm hoping that Lunar will go clear and make the jump off. She's only been in B grade competition for the last couple of shows so it's still a little hard on her with the extra heights and all.” Heero had managed to get Lunar upgraded to B grade at the end of the previous season and whilst the mare was consistent, she was finding some of the courses a little more difficult. Heero knew in his heart that the mare would never make A grade and he'd let Carl know that too. Carl had accepted the fact, he was happy enough that the mare had managed to get this far and he planned on retiring her at the end of this season. He had already talked to Heero about putting her in foal and secured a booking to Zero when she was retired.

“What about Wing?”

The younger stallion was following in his sire's and brother's hoof prints, showing a natural talent for jumping and being eager and willing to learn. His temperament was much like his sire's, Wing remaining calm and well behaved. He did have that vital spark in him though, the will and determination to give it his best, just like Shini did, but Wing didn't share his brother's stronger personality, but he did have a streak of curiosity in him that did see him getting into his own fair share of trouble.

“All being well, Wing should cope fine and I'm hoping he will also finish in the top three,” Heero replied and made a mental note to double check his partner had put in a spare lead rope for Wing. The youngster had learned how to open his paddock gate and then his stable door, nearly giving Heero heart failure thinking someone was trying to steal his horse. It wasn't until he'd installed security cameras in the stables and literally caught the horse in the act that the colt's penchant for mischief became apparent. A second bolt to the stable door and clip on the gate latch had put paid to any further escapades... until Wing learned how to undo his lead rope.

“Do you think June will be okay?”

“She will be fine, Duo. Stop worrying. Sandfire is only in D grade and there's nothing difficult about those courses. June's becoming quite an accomplished horsewoman and she will be perfectly safe with Sandfire.” The chestnut was progressing well and Heero had decided to take him along for the D grade event. Seeing how he was already taking the other three, one more wouldn't matter and it would give June some valuable experience in riding another horse over a course. Sandfire had already competed at several shows prior to Heero buying him and knew what they were all about.

Duo yawned and stretched. “It's getting late and we need to be up early in the morning so I think I'll go to bed.” Picking Smokey up he cuddled the cat before depositing her back onto the couch where he'd just been sitting.

“Bed, now that sounds like a good idea,” Heero replied with a sultry look.

Smiling at his husband, Duo held out his hand and pulled Heero from the couch and into his arms. Kissing the rider thoroughly, Duo leaned in close and whispered softly, “I'll lock up while you turn the bed back.”

Heero could only moan in reply.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Heero was awake before the alarm had a chance to go off and seeing Duo still fast asleep, he turned it off and managed to extract himself from the bed without waking the vet. Picking up his sweat pants, shirt and sweater, Heero padded from the room and aimed for the bathroom.

Once dressed, he made himself a cup of tea and sipped at it whilst staring out the kitchen window to the paddocks beyond. There was a mist hanging over the ground, not thick, but enough to be visible. Finishing his tea, Heero rinsed his cup through and stepped outside into the chilly air.

Walking down the raceway between the paddocks the mist clung to his sweater, leaving a fine layer of moisture on the fabric. Rolling the doors to the stables back, the warmth of the interior soon thawed him out. Each of the horses looked up, Zero wuffling at his master, Shini gave a bang of his hoof against the stable door and several of the others all gave soft nickers of greeting.

Feeds were placed in the feed bins in the paddocks of those horses not going to the show, Heero leading the respective animals out to their paddocks and waiting breakfasts shortly after. The remaining four let their displeasure at being kept waiting for their breakfasts known by either neighing, snorting – and in Shini's case – banging non stop on his stable door.

“Behave, Shini,” Heero scolded as he entered the gray's stable with his breakfast. A sharp smack followed when Shinigami tried to push forward and snatch a mouthful of his feed before Heero had finished mixing it up in his feed bin. “Back off and remember your manners!” Heero growled.

Shini lowered his head and moved back a touch, turning his soft eyes to his master and then reaching forth with his muzzle to push gently at Heero's back in apology.

With the feed now mixed, Heero stepped to the side and gave the stallion a pat. “Now you can have it.” He chuckled as the stallion carefully moved forth and stuck his nose in the bin to eat. Shaking his head at the stallion's antics, Heero stepped out of the stable, closed the door and went to put the buckets away.

Having made up the evening feeds, Heero wandered back out and assembled the stable cleaning tools. He placed the poop scoop and rake into the wheelbarrow, grabbed the handles and wheeled it to the first stable to begin the task of cleaning. He was half way through the second stable when June appeared.

“Morning, Heero,” she greeted.

“Morning,” Heero replied.

Picking up the rake, June began to rake the shavings, leveling them off and leaving the stable neat for its occupant to return to. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No. I was going to get this lot done then go back to the cottage, wake Duo and cook breakfast,” Heero replied, emptying out the next stable's water bucket.

“Then you get going, I can finish up all the stable work,” June told him. Seeing Heero about to object, June cut him off before he could start. “By the time you have had something to eat, changed and are ready to go, I'll have all these done. I'd rather be doing these than sitting around waiting, which is what I will end up doing.”

Heero gave the woman a grateful smile and handed over the water bucket. “Thanks, I'll go do that.”

“Good.” June took the water bucket and placed it with the others ready to scrub out.

“Won't be too long,” Heero said as he walked out the door and back towards the raceway.

“I'll be here,” June chuckled in reply.

* * * 

The shower was running when Heero stepped back into the cottage which told him Duo was up. On the kitchen bench sat the preparations for their breakfast; eggs, bread, butter and milk along with a pot and bowl. Smiling to himself, Heero set the kettle to boil and began to put their breakfast together. By the time Duo stepped into the kitchen, the toast was almost done and the eggs on the point of turning into a fluffy pile.

Winding his arms around his husband's waist, Duo feathered kisses along Heero's neck. “Morning. Horses all fed?”

“Morning to you too, Duo and yes, the horses are all fed, those not going to the show are in their paddocks and June is finishing up the stable work.”

“Mmm, I have to admit, having that extra pair of hands to help you in the stables sure does save a lot of time.” Duo pressed another kiss to Heero's nape before releasing his lover and making their coffees.

Removing the eggs from the heat, Heero set them to the side and buttered the toast that had popped up. Placing two slices on each plate, he divided the eggs and piled them over the waiting toast. The pan was put into the sink to soak and Heero picked up the two plates and placed them on the table. Sitting opposite his partner, Heero added a little salt and pepper to his breakfast and dug in.

Once breakfast was finished, Duo washed the dishes while Heero changed into his riding attire, slipping a pair of coveralls over the top to keep himself clean. With his good boots in their carrier in one hand and his jacket in the other, he returned to the kitchen to find Duo fetching a couple of pieces of steak out of the freezer and placing them in the fridge to start thawing for their dinner.

“All set?” Duo asked and washed his hands.

“Hai. I've got everything so all we need to do now is load the horses on and we're off,” Heero replied.

“You go on ahead then and I'll lock up here.” Duo partook of a soft kiss. “I'll be down at the stables in a few.”

“Okay.” Heero stole another kiss before departing.

* * * 

“He's working well, June,” Heero praised as the woman brought Sandfire back to a walk and patted the chestnut neck.

“He feels good too,” she said and dismounted.

“Course is open for walking,” Duo informed the pair as he materialized beside Heero.

“Thanks, Duo. Come on, June. We'll take him back to the goose-neck and go walk the course.” Heero turned and bumping shoulders with his husband, they walked back across the show grounds.

*

“Shit! Is this a jumping course or a gymnastics event?” Duo questioned as he looked around the brightly colored and varied jumps.

“It is a little on the twisty side,” Heero agreed.

“That only makes it more interesting,” June stated. 

“When you look at it though, it's not a really difficult course, just one that will sort the educated from the uneducated.” Heero glanced back over the course of jumps.

“Certainly will. It's a rider's course without a doubt,” June muttered.

“If it's a rider's course then why are you bothering to take the horse with you?” Duo snickered.

“Idiot!” Heero gave his husband a light thump to the arm.

Duo just laughed.

*

The course would remain the same for all the jumping events, only the height and widths would change. Although Heero had walked it with June for Sandfire's D grade class, he would be certain to walk it again before Lunar's B grade event and both Shini and Wing's A grade event.

“Drop your weight a little more,” Heero advised. “Better, just remember to keep the light, even contact too.”

June circled the chestnut again, the gelding finally starting to drop his nose and relax his back, allowing the woman to sit deeper into him and collect him up more. Doing what Heero had said, June dropped her weight further, maintained a steady contact and applied a little more seat and leg. The chestnut responded by shortening his frame a touch and adding more elevation to his trot.

After another ten minutes of working around, Heero thought the pair were ready to pop over a couple of practice jumps.

“He seems to be going quite well,” Duo commented as they walked ahead of June to where the practice jumps sat.

“That he is. He's settled well and the height of the course shouldn't worry him. If he listens to June there's no reason why the pair of them shouldn't make a clear round.”

*

Sandfire did listen to his rider and the pair went clear in the D grade, putting them through to the jump off along with another four riders. Heero walked the jump off course with June, letting her know where would be the better places to try and save time. “I would go around the outside of jump twelve and give him plenty of room to straighten up and approach the triple square on. There will be time later, when he's more educated to take shorter runs such as on the inside of twelve. Don't worry about the time, concentrate on going clear if you can,” Heero advised.

“I'll do that, Heero,” June replied.

Having finished walking the course, June took Sandfire's reins from Duo who had been holding him and mounted up, moving the horse away to the side to warm him up a bit before the jump off started.

“What is the jump off course?” Duo asked.

“Jumps one, seven, five A, B and C, eleven and twelve,” Heero replied.

“Tight,” Duo muttered as he looked over the jumps Heero had stated.

“It is a tight one if you want to shave seconds off your time. There's opportunities to cut inside twelve from seven but you run the risk of not having enough impulsion for the triple. You can also make a very tight turn inside six, but again, you will need to have a lot of impulsion to clear eleven.”

“I take it that June will be going the longer route then?”

“Yes. Sandfire isn't far enough advanced in his education to be taking such risks yet. There will be time for that later as he progresses.”

“Well, I guess we will see how well he goes as they're starting the jump off now.”

*

June didn't push the chestnut, she had listened to Heero's instructions and took the longer route, giving the horse more than enough room to build his impulsion and clear each fence. They managed another clear round but in a slower time. Of the other four riders in the jump off, three had elected to try taking the shortcuts and risks – the other one took their horse steady and went the longer way like June had done. Of the three, two made faults, the third one managing to go clear and thus winning the event. Although June's time was slow, it was enough to give them third place, the other slow clear having taken second and the two that had scored faults in their jump off finishing fourth and fifth.

Heero was more than pleased with the chestnut's result and praised June for her skills in riding and handling the gelding. June blushed under the praise, citing it had all been Sandfire and all she'd done was sit there and steer. Even Duo had snorted at that!

With the C grade event next and ten entries in the class, the trio headed back to the goose-neck to unsaddle and settle Sandfire before starting to get Lunar ready.

*

“How is she feeling, Heero?” Duo asked as Heero brought the mare to a halt before him.

“She's feeling quite fresh. I don’t think she will have too much of a problem with the course.” Heero patted the mare's neck and dismounted. “Has Carl arrived yet?”

“Yes, I spotted him and Marie aiming for June and Drumstick a couple of minutes ago.”

“Then I think we should take Lunar back to the goose-neck and give her a short rest while we go and walk the course again.”

“Right with you Heero.”

* * * 

“You be a good boy out there, Wing,” Duo said softly to the young stallion and fed him a carrot. 

Wing crunched the orange treat up and politely nuzzled the nice human's pockets for more.

“You can have more when you come out of the ring with a clear round,” Duo informed the gray. 

Turning, he looked back into the arena where Heero was walking the course for the A grade event. Lunar had gone clear in her class and finished fourth after the jump off. Carl had been thrilled with his mare's result and full of praise and compliments for Heero on his riding and handling of the mare. Now it was the turn of the A grade horses and Wing was third to go, Shini was tenth in a field of twelve.

They had left Shini tied up back at the goose-neck, still saddled but with his light rug over the top. Once Wing had finished his round Heero would fetch the older gray and start warming him up whilst Duo took charge of Wing and walked the other stallion around.

“Thanks for holding him, Duo,” Heero said as he returned from the ring.

“My pleasure. I take it the course hasn't changed much since you last walked or rode it?” Duo couldn't help but tease.

“Other than the height and width, no it hasn't,” Heero replied, choosing to ignore his husband's teasing.

The steward began to call for the first riders to be ready as the last of the competitors left the ring. Heero mounted up and took Wing off to the side to loosen him up again. 

Heero wasn't expecting much from Wing, the youngster had only been upgraded to A grade in the last couple of months and was still finding his hooves over the bigger fences. He planned on taking the youngster easy and let the time and faults worry about themselves.

Soon enough the steward was calling Heero's number and with a pat to the gray neck, Heero rode over to wait by the entrance. Duo appeared beside him.

“How does he feel?” Duo asked.

“Calm and responsive.”

“Good. You be careful out there, Heero.”

“I will.” Heero gave his lover a gentle smile, the one he kept purely for Duo.

“Number three?”

“Hai, I'm number three.”

“You're in now.”

With another smile to his lover, Heero closed his legs against Wing's sides and the gray moved forward and into the ring. Duo stepped to the side where he could watch the pair easily, June, Carl and Marie returned from the food vending vans and joined him, Carl offering Duo a hot dog.

“How do you think the two grays will go?” Carl asked.

Duo swallowed his mouthful of hot dog before replying. “Shini should go clear, but in Wing's case, it's anyone's guess. He's still adjusting to the difference in heights, but as it's not an overly large course height wise, he should manage to get around okay.” Duo turned his attention back to the ring where Heero and Wing were cantering their circle and waiting for the bell to go.

The bell rang, Heero sat down and collected Wing up, turning the gray to the start flags. “Just listen to me and do your best, Wing,” Heero muttered to his horse. Wing cocked back an ear, his eyes fixated on the jumps ahead. 

Like his half brother, Wing loved to jump. It didn't matter what the jump was made of, barrels, hedges, rails and even hay bales; Wing didn't care, he was more than happy to jump anything and everything his master rode him at. Settling himself into a steady canter, Wing listened carefully for the aids from his master to tell him what to do.

The first jump appeared before the pair, Wing lengthening out a touch and clearing it easily. Once he was back on the ground, Heero was there with his seat and leg, asking the gray to shorten his stride and make a right hand turn. Wing listened carefully, making a turn and lining up the second jump. They cleared it with room to spare, Wing giving a snort as he landed. With pricked ears he lengthened out again for the third jump; a spread.

“Doing well so far, Wing,” Duo muttered and began to shred the wrapper from his hot dog.

Wing sailed over the spread and as he landed he felt his rider's weight moving to the left a touch. He landed and picked up his left canter lead, Heero using his seat and leg to confirm he wanted the young stallion to turn to the left.

“Easy, Wing,” Heero soothed as the youngster began to pull a little. Wing could see the hedge jump ahead and was eager to jump it. “The triple is next and you will need all your energy for that.” Keeping a firm contact with the stallion's mouth, Heero pushed the horse together and they cleared the hedge.

“Now comes the real test,” Duo mumbled.

“They're doing fine, Duo,” June said and reached to take the shredded wrapper from Duo's hands. The vet gave her a sheepish look. “Keep that up and we won't need to buy confetti for Carl and Marie's wedding,” June snickered.

“That's an idea,” Carl piped up. “Maybe if we bring a few sheets of colored paper to the next show and give to Duo he can make all the confetti for us.”

Turning his head, Duo did his best to glare down his nose at Carl.

“Ah, maybe not then.” Carl gave a snicker and turned his attention back to the ring.

“Steady back, Wing,” Heero muttered and dropped his weight deeper into the saddle, keeping a steady contact with the horse's mouth and using his legs to drive Wing's hocks further under his body. The triple lay ahead, the first element was an upright set of rails with two strides to the second element – a spread. Once part B was jumped there was only one stride to part C which was also a spread. Given there was only one stride between the last two elements and that both were spreads, it would certainly test the horses out in not just their jumping ability, but their stamina as well.

Softening his back, Wing lowered his nose and let his master collect him up. The energy was contained in his powerful hind quarters, ready to explode as soon as Heero allowed it.

Part A appeared in the stallion's line of sight and Wing gauged the height and picked his take off point. Hind legs came under the body and pushed the youngster into the air, front legs tucked themselves in close as the horse flew into the air and over the first element. Once Wing landed safely, Heero was there, seat and leg driving those hocks back underneath, containing and building the energy.

Wing launched into the air again, the width of the spread not offering too much by way of a challenge to him. Front hooves bit deep into the turf as he landed, his master immediately there and encouraging him to re-balance and draw his hind quarters back under. They took the one stride and launched into the air once again.

“Please clear it, please clear it, please clear it,” Duo whispered to himself.

Wing grunted with the effort of having to clear another spread fence in such a short space, but he gave it his best, gray hide drawing taut over hard muscles as the stallion shot into the air once more. Landing safely, he pecked a little but recovered quickly.

Knowing how much the triple had taken out of his horse, Heero brought Wing around on a slightly longer track to jump six to give the stallion a little extra time to recover and get his impulsion back. Whilst Heero diligently worked his horses and had them fit for competition, Wing wasn't as fit as his half brother or as experienced. The younger gray was still learning and it would take at least a year of competing in A grade before his fitness would improve along with that experience to equal that of Shinigami.

But he was still game to try anything his master asked of him.

The upright rails lay ahead, Heero breathing a sigh of relief for the simple jump that followed such a taxing one. It would give Wing confidence and allow him to regain some impulsion before the final fences which were all a little more testing.

A clean pair of heels were shown over the jump and Heero was once again riding his horse together for the oxer which was next.

“Very nicely ridden,” June commented as the pair on course cleared all three elements of the triple.

“He's half way there,” Carl said to no one in particular.

“This is so exciting,” Marie said and squeezed Carl's arm.

Duo opted to remain silent and simply chew his fingernails – a habit it seemed he would never be able to break.

The oxer was cleared and Heero asked the gray to make a sweeping turn to the right which would bring them to jump eight; the hay bales. Lucky for Heero, Wing didn't object to jumping his supper, unlike Shini who still had his moments despite having jumped hay bales on many occasions.

The pair cleared the hay bales and cantered on towards jump nine which was the parallel bars. Wing dug deep and pushed his tiring body into the air and over the jump, landing clean on the other side and following his master's aids to make another right turn.

Feeling his horse starting to tire, Heero did his best to give the stallion as much room as he could to re-balance and gather some of his impulsion back. “Good boy, Wing. Three to go and we're finished,” Heero encouraged. A gray ear flicked back as Wing gathered himself together and aimed for the planks. They were set a little lower than the previous jump which gave Wing further encouragement and didn't take quite so much out of him. Heero was thankful for that as the hogs back and wall were still to come and both were formidable jumps.

“That's it, keep it going, Wing. Almost home, you can do it, boy,” Duo encouraged softly from the collecting ring.

Stepping a little closer to the vet, June gave Duo's arm a light squeeze. “They're doing just great,” she said quietly.

Duo gave the woman a small smile.

Picking his take off point, Wing gathered himself together and launched into the air once more. His hind legs tipped the top pole of the hogs back and caused it to rock in the cups, fortunately it decided to stay there and the pair remained clear.

“Last one, Wing,” Heero encouraged. He kept his concentration fixed on the wall, the last jump between them and the finish flags. Sitting deep, Heero rode the gray forward, seat and leg pushing the horse together whilst his hands held the forward momentum steady.

Haunches strained to push the body into the air, muscles bunched and flexed as the gray left the pull of gravity and soared into the air. The red bricks of the wall passed safely beneath them, forelegs coming out and taking the brunt of the landing. Once Wing's hind legs had touched down Heero gave the horse his head and urged him through the finish flags.

“Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Wing Zero,” the commentator announced. “Our next competitor is Shane Brown riding Champagne.”

Out in the collecting ring Duo was almost bouncing on the spot. “Yes!” he crowed as Heero passed through the finish and the announcement of a clear round was made.

Carl, Marie and June were all similarly cheering and applauding.

“Good boy!” Heero praised the young stallion as he sat down and gathered his reins up to bring the gray back to a trot and exit the arena. Entering the collecting ring, he patted the sweaty neck and began to look for Duo.

“Way to go, Heero,” Duo congratulated once Heero brought the gray to a halt. 

Wing began to snuffle around the nice human's pockets. He knew he'd done well and that usually meant he got several of those orange treats. He wasn't disappointed either. The nice human gave him lots of carrots to munch on.

“You were a very good boy, Wing,” Duo said to the gray as he fished in his pocket and fed the horse his loved reward.

“Fantastic round, Heero,” June congratulated.

“He's certainly got a jump on him, Heero,” Carl stated and patted the gray neck.

“Thank you,” Heero replied and dismounted. He was still uncomfortable with all the praise and didn't think he would ever get used to it. “He was a very good boy.”

“Now you just have to go clear on Shini. Can't let the up and coming beat the tried and tested now can we?” Duo teased.

Heero shook his head.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Leaving Wing in the capable hands of June, Heero and Duo headed back to the goose-neck to fetch Shini. The stallion was resting a hind leg and dozing. His ears soon pricked up though when he heard his master's footsteps and he gave a low wuffle.

Whilst Heero put the bridle on, Duo removed Shini's light rug and tightened the girth. A quick check of Shini's jumping boots and the pair were set to go. Heero took the stallion off to a side area to loosen him up a little more whilst Duo went back to the collecting ring to see where they were up to in the order and relieve June of Wing.

By the time Heero returned to the ring they were up to the eighth rider with two clear rounds to date, three if you counted Wing's clear. Having let the steward know he was there, Heero stood to the side with Duo and Wing to watch the ninth rider on course, the previous rider having scored eight faults which put them out of the ribbon contention.

The chestnut on course seemed to be going well until they made the turn from seven to eight and the horse appeared to lose its footing for a stride. It made a valiant effort but brought the top pole down which meant four penalties. 

“What happened there?” Duo asked with a frown. The horse and rider seemed to be going well to him.

“The rider was going a touch too fast for the turn,” Heero replied.

“Ah, thanks.” Duo gave his partner a warm smile of appreciation.

The pair finished the rest of their round with no further penalties and it seemed a shame to Duo that they'd made that one mistake as otherwise their round was faultless.

“Do your best Shini,” Duo said to the gray as he slipped him a carrot. “Be safe, Heero.”

“I will.” Heero leaned down a touch and mouthed, 'I love you' before he collected his reins and rode the gray into the arena.

Calls of good luck from the rest of the group followed him in and then it was just himself, his horse and the jumps ahead.

Saluting the judge, Heero turned Shini and pushed the gray into a slow canter. The bell rang, Heero sat deeper and collected Shini up, the gray giving a snort and pulling slightly. They passed between the start flags and began their course.

The first jump was cleared in Shini's usual style, the stallion giving a small buck when he landed. He was happy to be out and competing and that was the only way he knew how to express his joy.

“Settle down you big lump, there's lots more jumps to come yet and you'll need all your energy to get over them,” Heero chastised, but his tone held amusement in it.

Having gotten the tickle out of his hooves, Shini thought he'd better listen to his master and get on with the job at hand.

Jump two was cleared and jump three appeared directly ahead of them. Shini lengthened out his stride, picked his take off point and soared into the air. Landing safely on the other side he shortened his stride and made the turn to the left that his master was asking him to. 

The hedge lay ahead of them, Shini eyeing it up and gauging the height of the fence. He lengthened out, took the three strides and sailed into the air again. Forelegs extended out and took the weight of the stallion as gravity pulled him back to earth.

Once his horse had all four feet back on the ground, Heero dropped his weight and collected the stallion up. The triple was the next jump and Heero really needed to have as much impulsion in Shini's hind quarters as he could possibly get.

“Ah, crap. Here comes the tough one,” Duo muttered and absently chewed his fingernail.

Wing could sense the tension coming off the normally happy human and yet he couldn't discern anything at all to be worried about. Maybe the nice human needed a distraction? Wing gave the vet a gentle nudge with his muzzle.

With the gentle nudge to his person, Duo dropped his finger from his mouth to look into a pair of brown, liquid eyes. “Wing?” he questioned and petted the gray muzzle. “What's up, boy?”

Wing gave another gentle nudge followed by rubbing his face against the nice human's arm.

Slipping a hand into his pocket, Duo pulled out a carrot for the youngster and fed it to him. “There you are. Good boy.” With Wing crunching on the carrot, Duo turned his attention back to the pair in the ring.

Wing crunched up the carrot, feeling quite pleased with himself. Not only was the nice human not radiating quite so much tension any more, but he'd scored a carrot out of it too! He'd have to remember this trick.

“Steady, Shini, the triple is next and it's a tough one,” Heero muttered to his horse.

Cocking back a gray ear, Shini took note of the tone of voice his master used and the signals he was getting from his master's weight, legs and hands. He steadied his pace and pushed his hocks deeper under his body, building the energy levels until he was ready to explode.

Keeping his horse in check, Heero gradually rode him forward until three strides away from the first element of the triple. Heero came forward in his seat, eased off on the reins a touch and Shini bounded forward. 

The pair soared over the first part and landed safely. Heero sat down and used his legs to push Shini together, the second element rushing to meet them. Shini took the two strides and launched into the air again. Despite the height and width of the jump, Shini managed to clear it easily. Once Shini had landed, Heero pushed his horse together for the last part. Hocks came deep under the belly and pushed the horse up and into the air, forelegs tucked up against the chest and Shinigami sailed cleanly over the last element.

“Good boy,” Heero praised and gave a quick pat to the gray neck.

“Thank heavens for that,” Duo sighed, a little of the tension bleeding out of him.

“I think we should look at getting you some false nails,” June commented with a grin and looked pointedly to Duo's mouth where he was currently chewing on a fingernail.

“Ah, old habit,” Duo defended and tucked his hand inside his pocket. “As for false nails; I don't think so.” Duo shuddered at the thought.

“I would have thought you'd be quite the seasoned groom by now,” June teased. “After all, you've been with Heero to so many shows.”

Turning to look at the woman, Duo raised an eyebrow. “It doesn't matter how many shows I go to with Heero, I'm always nervous for him. I can't help it. On a side note though, at least I save a fortune on manicures.”

Carl exploded in laughter.

With the triple behind them Heero concentrated on the next jump, the rails. They were an easy enough jump in themselves, but if he relaxed now he would be in trouble for the oxer that followed. Keeping a steady contact with Shini's mouth, Heero rode for jump six.

They cleared the rails easily, the oxer following seconds after and Shini gave a snort. Up ahead was jump eight – hay bales.

Knowing all about Shini's obsession with jumping hay bales, Heero made certain to have a firm contact with the stallion's mouth and used his legs hard to keep the forward momentum. 

Shini snorted. That was some delicious looking hay under those poles. Surely he could stop for just a quick mouthful?

Feeling the stallion starting to slow a little, Heero had a pretty good idea of what was going through Shini's mind. “Oh no you don't,” he muttered and drove his legs hard against Shini's flanks.

The stallion grunted and tossed his head. He wanted a bite of that hay!

“It's a jump, Shini and you are going to jump it,” Heero growled and gave the gray a small kick.

Shini abruptly changed his mind and jumped the hay bales.

“What is he doing?” June questioned.

“Shini doesn't like jumping hay bales, he prefers to eat them,” Duo replied with a grin. “It's a quirk he's had all his life.”

“Didn't anyone tell him that there's no pit stops allowed?”

Duo chose to ignore that remark and focused back on the arena and his lover who had now cleared the hay bales and were fast approaching the parallel bars.

Still a little disgruntled over having to jump the hay and having his master kick him, Shini settled down and put his mind back on the job of jumping the remaining fences. If he was good his master and that other nice human might have some of those orange treats for him.

The parallel bars were cleared and Shini made a right hand turn to jump ten; the planks. They were similarly cleared, Shini listening carefully to his master and doing everything he was asked. He really didn’t want another kick.

“He's almost home,” Carl stated.

“So far he's clear too,” June added.

“Good job as I don’t think Heero would live it down if Wing went clear and Shini didn't,” Duo muttered.

Another right turn saw the pair approaching the hogs back. Shini lined the jump up, gauged the height and picked his take off point. Once more those powerful hind quarters pushed the gray body up and into the air. The jump passed beneath the gray belly before forelegs unfurled to take the weight of the horse as it landed.

The wall was the last fence, Heero shortening his reins a touch and dropping his weight back down. The stallion responded, shortening his frame and steadying as they approached. Concentration completely on the last jump, Heero waited until they were at their take off point and went forward with his horse. The reins slid a little through his fingers, hands sliding up the neck to follow the movement of his horse. Taking his weight on his knees and ankles, Heero was almost completely out of the saddle to try and give his horse as much help as he could.

The bricks all stayed where they belonged and once Shini had all four feet on the ground, Heero guided him towards the finish flags and allowed the stallion to stretch out and gallop.

“Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Shinigami,” came the announcement.

“Good boy.” Heero rained pats down on the sweaty neck and slowly brought his horse back to a steady canter and then trot. He passed the eleventh rider and wished the man good luck, accepting the congratulations on his own round with a polite, 'Thank you'.

Once he was in the collecting ring, Heero rode straight across to where Duo was standing with Wing and their other friends. As soon as he brought the gray to a halt everyone was congratulating him on his clear round and Shini was snuffling Duo's person for the carrots he knew would be hiding there.

June offered to hold Wing, leaving Duo free to attend to Shini. The girth was loosened a couple of holes and stirrups run up, Duo finally getting the chance to congratulate his husband.

“That was a great round, Heero.”

“Thanks, but it was Shini more than me.”

Duo fed the stallion another carrot. “You do realize that you have both horses in the jump off,” he snickered.

“Hai, I do and it will be an interesting jump off too.”

“I take it you're planning on going the long way with Wing and taking the short cuts with Shini?” Duo said, cocking his head to the side.

“Got it in one. Wing isn't as experienced as Shini and whilst I don't think he would have too much trouble taking the short cuts I'd rather give him extra room and build his confidence. There will be time enough for short cuts as he gains more experience.”

“Makes sense to me.” Duo looked thoughtful for a moment. “How did Shini feel to you when you were out there?” Seeing a worried look spark in Heero's blue eyes, Duo was quick to clarify his words. “There's nothing wrong, what I meant was do you think you will enter Shini in the A grade Championships at the Nations Cup week?”

With Duo having cleared that up, Heero relaxed a little. “He was traveling very well, keen and eager to jump. He doesn't appear to have lost any of his ability or will to win since the Olympics and if he goes as well in the jump off then yes, I think I will enter him for the A grade Championship.” Gazing at his partner, Heero's brows furrowed together when he noted the look of deep thought on Duo's face. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Duo replied.

“There's something bothering you, I can tell.” Heero wasn't too sure what could be distracting his partner so much.

“I was just thinking. If we're taking Nataku and Orion to the Nations Cup and now Shinigami for the Championships that we may need to do a little shopping.”

“Shopping?” Heero asked, clearly confused now.

“Yeah, shopping. I don't think we're gonna have enough spares for the spares.”

“Duo!”

The vet just laughed.

*

“Still the same?” Duo asked as Heero walked back out of the ring and took Wing's reins from him.

“Hai. Just the heights and widths have increased a little.” Holding his stirrup, Heero mounted the gray and settled himself into the saddle. “I'm not taking any chances with Wing, we're going the long way with him.”

“You're the boss and know best,” Duo grinned.

There were a total of five clear rounds in the A grade event and Wing would be the first to go in the jump off. Wing would be followed by a chestnut then a bay, Shini and the last horse to have competed - another bay. Where Wing would end up in the placings didn't bother Heero at all. He was just over the moon with the youngster. Having made it to his first jump off in A grade competition was more than enough for Heero. Shini on the other hand...

Heero was quietly confident that the older stallion would be able to give the others something to chase.

The arena was cleared of competitors and Heero took a few minutes to loosen Wing up. The steward began to call for all the riders in the jump off to present themselves. Making his way to the arena entry, he brought Wing to a halt beside Duo and Shini.

“I'll have Shini all ready for you when you've finished with Wing,” Duo promised.

“That's fine, Duo. No rush.”

“Take it easy out there, no risking your neck.”

“I'll be careful,” Heero replied softly.

“Good luck.” Duo gave the younger gray a few pats to his neck before rubbing the stallion between the eyes. “Take care of your master, Wing.”

The gray blew softly through his nostrils and rubbed his nose against the nice human's chest.

“Heero Yuy? You're in,” the steward said.

Gathering his reins up, Heero nudged Wing forward and entered the ring. Calls of good luck followed him before Heero let it all fade away until there was only him and his horse and the jumps ahead.

Having saluted the judge, Heero pushed Wing into a steady canter and rode for the start flags. The bell went and Heero turned his horse towards those flags, passing between them and starting their jump off course.

Jump one was cleared easily and followed by a sweeping turn to the right. Wing cocked an ear back and listened carefully to the signals he was getting from his master.

“Nice and steady, Wing. We're not out to break any records, just go clear if we can.”

The gray lined up the oxer ahead, picked his take off point and launched into the air. They showed a clean pair of heels over the jump and once Wing was back on the turf again, Heero sat deep and rode the gray together. They made a left turn, passing on the outside of jump twelve and coming into the triple. The three elements lay ahead and given the longer track Heero had taken, Wing came into the first element beautifully balanced and on the right stride.

They soared over the first part, Heero using his seat and leg to re-balance his horse. Wing took the two strides and pushed off the ground again. Hind quarters propelled the body into the air, poles passing beneath a gray belly before Wing was reaching with his forelegs for the landing. One more stride and those hind quarters were straining once again with the effort of pushing the horse and its rider up and over the jump. Wing reached for the extra width, managing to clear the element and land safely.

“Good boy, nice and steady,” Duo muttered to himself. At least he wasn't chewing his fingernails this time. With holding onto Shini, Duo really couldn't spare a hand to bring to his mouth to chew on.

The triple had taken a bit out of Wing and Heero did his best to ride the horse together and give him a little extra room to try and regain some of the energy he'd expended. They took the longer track around jump six before making a left turn to come into jump eleven.

The hogs back was also a testing jump, having the height and width to it. Driving Wing's hocks well underneath him, Heero rode with determination at the jump. Wing responded well, soaring into the air and clearing the fence. “Good boy, Wing. One more to go and we're home.”

Wing tossed his head. He was feeling tired but gamely plodded on.

The wall rose up before them, Wing putting in a huge effort and managing to leave all the bricks in place. Once his horse was back on the ground, Heero urged him forward and through the finish flags.

“Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Wing Zero in a time of 42:16,” the commentator announced.

Heero patted the gray neck and praised his horse as he rode towards the exit. He was over the moon with the effort Wing had put in and hoped Duo had some carrots for the stallion.

Heero should have known better. Immediately he rode into the collecting ring, Duo was there with the carrots, stuffing Wing with as many as the youngster could fit into his mouth. 

“That was a great round, Heero. He was wonderful,” Duo said, petting the gray.

“Yes, he was and I'm really proud of him,” Heero replied as he dismounted.

“Congratulations, Heero,” June said as she appeared beside her boss and mentor. “Here, give him to me and I'll take care of him whilst you get yourself sorted out with Shini.”

“Thanks, June,” Heero replied and handed over the gray's reins to the woman.

“Terrific round, Heero,” Carl congratulated.

“Thanks,” Heero replied with a blush to his cheeks. He'd given up on protesting that it wasn't him but the horse; it didn't make any difference so why bother?

“Shini's all ready for you, Heero.”

Duo's voice brought Heero from his musings and he turned around to take the reins from his husband. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome,” Duo replied with a smile.

“I'll just loosen him up a little as I'll be needed in a few minutes.” Heero turned the gray around and rode over to a spot just outside the collecting ring where he could warm up the older gray but still be within hearing distance of the steward.

The chestnut was currently in the ring and it was obvious that the rider was out to win. Unlike Heero on Wing, this combination took the risks and the short cuts, coming out of the ring with a clear round and a time of 36:41.

“Clear round for Jack Smith on Sentinel in a time of 36:41. Ladies and gentlemen, this is our current leader.”

As the chestnut exited, the bay entered. Duo went to take charge of Wing but June insisted she would look after the youngster and leave Duo free to help Heero out if necessary. Duo appreciated the gesture and let the woman know. June just shook her head and smiled at the vet.

The bay started out fast, the rider with a determined look on their face. Even to Duo's inexperienced eye he could tell they were headed for disaster if they kept that sort of speed up. Duo had learned quite a lot from Heero over the years and whilst he would never be an 'expert' in the field of showjumping, he now had a lot more knowledge of the sport than he'd ever thought possible.

Having finished loosening Shini up, Heero rode back into the collecting ring and brought the gray to a halt beside the vet. His eyes cast about the arena and watched the bay intently.

“I don't think he's going to go clear if he doesn't slow down,” Duo commented.

“Quite right, Duo,” Heero agreed, eyes tracking the pair on course.

The bay's rider cleared jump seven and cut on the inside of jump twelve. Once past the jump he asked his horse for a tight turn to bring them into the triple but the horse was traveling too fast and although he made the turn, he came into the first element all wrong and had no option but to refuse.

“Serves him right for pushing too much,” Heero muttered. Duo raised an eyebrow in his lover's direction, Heero just shrugged. He wasn't about to apologize for his thoughts when the man clearly deserved what he got for pushing the horse too fast and asking for an impossible turn.

The rider turned his horse and rode at the jump again. This time the horse had more time to get itself together and they cleared all three elements. The final two fences were also cleared and the pair left the arena to a smattering of applause.

“Four faults and a time of 52:24 for George Leech riding Have A Go.”

“I'm next,” Heero said softly and gathered his reins up.

“Good luck and stay safe,” Duo said softly. Giving Shini a pat to the nose Duo stepped back out of the way.

“I'll do my best,” Heero replied and gave Duo that special smile.

“Knock them dead, Heero,” June grinned.

“Best of luck,” Carl said.

Heero gave his cheer squad a nod and rode the gray into the ring. Shini felt fresh and responsive beneath him, eager to be off and do what he loved to do. That alone gave Heero more confidence. Whilst Wing was a damn good jumper, would probably be even better than Shini and was yet to reach his prime, there was something comfortable and familiar about the older stallion. Heero knew he could ask a lot from Shini and the stallion would deliver for him, they had that special bond between them and Heero was immensely proud of the gray. Zero would always hold top spot in Heero's heart as far as the equines went, but Shini was a damn close second!

Having saluted the judge, Heero collected his horse up and rode for the start flags, the familiar stride beneath him and the jumps ahead gave Heero a feeling of complete and utter joy. This was the ultimate adrenalin rush – for him at least.

The bell went and the pair began their course.

Shini easily cleared jump one and made the right hand turn to jump seven. Heero sat down a little to collect his horse up as they approached the oxer. He intended to cut on the inside of jump twelve once they had cleared seven and would need Shini's full attention, not to mention having the stallion full of impulsion if they were to make the turn and go on to clear the triple that followed.

The gray listened carefully, picked his takeoff point and soared into the air. As soon as his hooves were back on the turf, Heero dropped his weight and brought the stallion back to hand as quickly as he could. They cut inside jump twelve, Heero riding the gray forward for a few strides before asking for a sharp, left turn. Dropping his hind quarters, Shini spun his body around, dug deep with his back hooves and pushed himself forward once more. Part A of the triple loomed ahead, Shini sizing it up and knowing what effort he would need to put in to clear it.

“Fuck that was a tight turn,” Duo exclaimed and almost swallowed the end of his braid that he happened to be chewing on.

“Damn tight,” June agreed. “Duo, you'll get split ends.”

With a sheepish smile, Duo pulled the end of his braid away from his mouth where it was currently heading back to.

Giving a soft grunt, Shini pushed off the ground and sailed over part A. Landing, his master was there, riding him together for part B. Two strides and the gray was once more airborne, legs tucked up close to the body and leaving all the poles in their cups. Landing, Shini took one stride and drove his hocks deep under himself, shoving his body away from the ground and defying gravity once more.

“Beautifully ridden,” Carl commented.

Duo didn't say anything, he currently had the tuft of his braid back in his mouth.

Marie stepped up close to Duo, put her hand on the vet's arm and gently pulled the braid from his mouth. “You have such lovely hair, Duo, it's a shame to ruin it,” she said with a smile.

Duo nodded, let the braid go and gnawed on a thumb nail instead.

Once Shini was safely over the triple, Heero sat down hard, used his seat and legs to drive the gray together and shortened up his frame. They ducked inside jump six, took three strides and turned. Once more Shini pivoted on his hind legs, swinging his frame around and then surging forward. Four strides and they were in the air again over jump eleven. Landing, Shini's ears were pricked as he looked for the next jump.

“Last one, boy,” Heero said, taking a firm hold on the reins and re-balancing the horse. They made a right turn and came into the wall dead center. Shinigami bounded up to the jump, drew his hind legs under and pushed off into the air. He sailed over the top of the bricks, front hooves biting deep into the turf as he landed. Feeling his master's hold on the bit ease and the encouragement from his master's legs and voice, Shini flattened out and whizzed through the finish flags.

“Clear round for Heero Yuy riding Shinigami in a time of 34:15. We have a new leader!”

~ * ~

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Heero rained pats down on the gray neck before taking a firm hold on the reins and asking the stallion to slow his gallop to a more manageable canter. Shini responded, settling into his steady canter and looking for the exit. He knew he'd been very good and that the other nice human would be waiting for him with those yummy orange treats he loved so much.

Riding through the exit, Heero passed the last rider in the jump off and wished the man good luck, accepting the other competitor's congratulations with a polite 'thank you'. Once he was clear of the main arena he looked for his partner, weaving Shini through the remaining competitors to get to where his support crew were waiting for him.

"Congratulations, Heero," Carl enthused.

"Great round, Heero. You certainly gave that last rider a time to chase," June stated with a smile.

"Thanks, guys. Shini was such a good boy," Heero responded as he pushed his feet from the stirrups and slipped to the ground.

"He was wonderful, wasn't he?" Duo said and pulled several carrot slices from his pocket for the gray. A soft muzzle had been sniffing over his person as soon as the gray had been within snuffling distance. "There you go, Shini." Duo fed the gray several of his favorite treats.

"I'm so proud of him," Heero replied and gave the gray several more pats.

"I'm sure you will have won."

"Don't dismiss the last rider, Duo. He could very well pull something out of the bag and beat our time," Heero said and turned back to the arena to see how the last competitor was faring.

"He might get a faster time, but he'd also get faults to go with it," Duo quipped, a broad grin on his face.

"Not being a bad sportsman, are we?" June asked with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in her eye. She couldn't help but overhear the exchange between to pair.

"Bad sportsman? Me? Never," Duo grinned, "Just stating the facts."

Heero shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him, June."

Duo gave the pair an innocent look. June decided to quit now; there was no way she'd ever beat the vet in a verbal sparring match.

The bay on course had started out steady, building the speed as they went. The pair had cleared jumps one and seven, the rider managing to turn on the inside of twelve and bring his horse in reasonably straight for the triple. The bay drew its hind quarters underneath it and cleared the first element, landing safely and taking two strides it launched into the air and cleared the second element. Another stride and the pair launched into the air over the third element. Having cleared all three parts, the bay cantered away, but the effort had taken a lot out of the horse.

The rider did their best to ride the horse together and managed to re-balance, however he wasn't a fool and knew his horse needed a little more time to regain the energy it had lost over the triple and rather than push the horse and take a sharp turn inside jump six, the rider elected to go around the outside.

"Smart move," Heero commented.

"Why? I would have though he'd have gone on the inside like you did with Shini. Taking the outside way means extra time if I'm correct," Duo responded.

"That's right, it will take more time, but the rider knows his horse needs to rebuild the impulsion and he won't if he takes the short cut. He's playing it safe and going for a clear round instead."

"Ah, I see."

"It shows that the rider does have an empathy with his horse and isn't out to simply win at all costs," Heero said with a smile.

"Guess you can't fault him for thinking of his horse first then," Duo replied with a grin.

"No you can't."

The pair turned their attention back to the ring and the bay who was fast approaching the hogs back.

By taking the longer route, the bay had managed to regain some of his energy and cleared the hogs back with ease. Pushing his horse on a touch, the rider aimed for jump twelve, the wall and the final fence in the jump off. The bay dug deep, finding that last bit of energy and managed to clear the wall. The pair sprinted for the finish.

Both Duo and Heero watched the pair, eyes going from the bay to the clock and back again. When the pair passed through the finish flags, Duo let fly with a hissed 'yes!'.

"Clear round for John Flinders riding Reprieve in a time of 37:08. Ladies and gentlemen I will have the results for you in just a moment."

Duo was certain the Heero had won, but he daren't voice his congratulations just yet. He was also pretty sure that Wing had finished in the ribbons as well, but just exactly where was anyone's guess.

The public address system crackled into life again. "Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the Open Table A competition are: In first place with a clear round and time of 34:15, Heero Yuy riding Shinigami. In second place with a clear round and a time of 36:41, Jack Smith riding Sentinel. In third place with a clear round and a time of 37:08, John Flinders riding Reprieve. In fourth place with a clear round and time of 42:16, Heero Yuy riding Wing Zero and in fifth place with four penalties and a time of 52:24 George Leech riding Have a Go."

There was a smattering of applause from the crowd, cheers and whistles (Duo) from the collecting ring.

"Way to go, Heero!" Duo congratulated.

"Well done, boss," June said with a cheeky grin.

"Congratulations, Heero," Marie offered.

"That was a great result, Heero," Carl said.

Blushing bright red, Heero muttered his thanks and began to mount up. Once in the saddle, he picked up his reins and turned to Duo. "Would you mind leading Wing in for his ribbon, please? I can't ride them both and it's not safe to lead Wing from Shini."

"Me?" squeaked Duo.

"Yes, you," Heero said with an amused smile.

"Ah, okay." Blushing slightly, Duo took Wing's reins from June who whipped off the horse's light rug. "Thanks," he said and taking a firm hold, he moved to the side of the ring to allow the first three placegetters to enter. He fell into step behind the bay, Reprieve, and led Wing across the arena to stand in line with the others.

The judge came down the line and presented the various rosettes to the place getters, clipping them to the browbands of the bridles and taking the time to exchange a few words with the riders. When he got to Duo, he gave a warm smile, Duo holding tightly to Wing as the rosette was attached. With the ribbon in place, the judge turned to Duo and handed over an envelope which Duo took. He then offered his hand, the vet taking it and shaking firmly.

"Congratulations, that's a fine young horse you have there."

"Thanks, but the credit all goes to Heero, his owner and rider; I'm just the groom," Duo replied.

"Ah, Mr. Yuy, the one who won on the other gray?"

"Yep, that's him."

"He should be proud then. That other gray hasn't lost any of his edge in the competition and I hope he's intending to try for the next Olympics."

"That he is, sir."

"This is another of his jumpers?" Duo nodded. "I'm impressed. I'd say this one should also be a good International prospect. Give him time to mature and gain experience, he's showing a lot of promise."

"Thank you." Duo began to blush a little. He spotted Wing's muzzle starting to creep forward, intent on searching the judge's person for carrots and quickly pulled back a little on the reins. Fortunately the judge didn't realize just how close he came to being molested by the gray and moved on to the fifth place-getter.

"Wing," Duo growled softly, "It isn't polite to attack the judge, especially when they have been nice and given you a lovely ribbon and lots of praise. Not everyone is a walking carrot dispenser you know."

Liquid brown eyes gazed innocently back.

"Ah, not the horsey eyes, Wing."

Sensing victory, Wing upped the anti, softening his eyes further and adding a tremble to his muzzle as he gently nuzzled the nice human.

"Shit," Duo muttered and reached into his pocket drawing out a carrot and slipping it to the gray.

Wing crunched it up eagerly. Humans were so easy to train.

The judge finished placing the last rosette on the horse and indicated for the riders to take their lap of honor. Duo remained standing with Wing whilst the rest of the riders moved off for their victory canter around the arena. Once the fifth rider had left, Duo turned Wing and began to lead him back towards the exit, the youngster jogging a little from time to time but nothing naughty. "Don't worry, Wing. You'll get your chance soon enough to lead a victory lap, of that I'm sure," Duo said and patted the gray.

Once everyone was back in the collecting ring and the congratulations passed around once more, the group began to trek across the grass towards the goose-neck and begin the preparations for the trip home.

# # #

Things fell back into a routine for the two guys after the Exbury show. Heero was kept busy working his own horses and those of his clients, he also continued to work with Frank and Jester. Frank's riding had improved dramatically under Heero's tutelage and although Jester was still a hot horse – and always would be – Frank now had a much firmer seat and leg and was able to ride his horse properly. The pair had developed a trust between them, one that was vital if they wished to succeed in their goal of making the Olympic team. Frank had also expressed his interest in gaining Olympic selection to the EFA and along with Heero, had many shows mapped out for Jester.

Since the training camp, June had been working extra hard with Orion. Heero had continued to give the woman a lesson each week, more if he had the time and was very pleased with the improvements the pair were showing. In one way Heero hoped that June would get her chance to ride in the Nations Cup team, but that would only happen if one of the other riders or horses fell sick or were injured, and that was something Heero wouldn't wish upon a fellow competitor. If June did get to ride then that would be great, but only as long as the person and horse she replaced didn't suffer any serious issues.

Nataku was working well, the mare giving her all for the sympathetic rider. Since giving in and trusting her new rider not to hurt her or ask her to do anything she wasn't capable of doing, Nataku had outstripped even Heero's expectations. Heero was so proud of the mare and made sure to make a big fuss of her every time she did as Heero asked.

Heero's pride in the mare and his foresight as to what she could be capable of were paying off in spades. But it was nothing compared to the pride Wufei showed in his horse.

Whenever Wufei had any spare time from his restaurant he turned up at the stables. If he wasn't brushing the mare, he was feeding her treats, checking her over or simply standing with her and gently stroking her face and ears. Nataku, for her part, simply adored her new master and would gladly stand for hours with him, letting him do anything he pleased.

Heero would never have believed the bond that had formed between the two if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Even Duo had to admit that the pair had something special between them. Duo had heard of several occasions where animals had formed strong ties and bonds with their masters, but never had he seen anything as strong as the tie that bound Wufei and Nataku.

"Mail's in," Duo said and dropped a pile to the table where Heero was sitting, enjoying a cup of coffee before heading back out to work the next horse.

"Thanks." Heero picked up the pile and began to separate it out into piles; those for the practice, Duo's personal mail and his own. There was a large envelope amongst the pile and Heero's heart skipped a beat when he got to it. It had the official EFA logo in the corner and that could only mean one thing.

"You gonna open that or use x-ray vision?" Duo teased, sitting opposite his husband and placing his just made coffee to one side.

Grunting softly, Heero tore open the envelope, a pile of papers slipping out to the table top. Picking up the letter that appeared on the top of the pile, he opened it and began to read.

Despite his curiosity, Duo held his tongue. He had a fair idea what the paperwork was but would wait for Heero to confirm it. He began to pick up his own pile of mail. When Heero lowered the letter, Duo looked up expectantly.

"It's all the paperwork for the Nations Cup," Heero explained.

"Ah, I thought it was something like that," Duo responded and got up to move around the table and sit next to Heero.

Heero handed over the letter to Duo for the vet to read and occupied himself by sifting through the remaining paperwork.

"From what I remember of the last time you competed at the Nations Cup, it all appears to be pretty much the same," Duo commented.

"Hai, it does," Heero replied and scanned through the paper he was holding. "The program appears to be the same too. The grand parade is on the Thursday along with the official opening of the events. The dressage is also on that day."

"When is the cup competition and the Championships?" Duo asked, worming his way into Heero's lap so he could read the paperwork at the same time.

Adjusting his position slightly to accommodate his husband, Heero glanced over the program of events. "The Cup first rounds are on the Saturday afternoon, the final is on the Sunday. The A grade Championships are on the Friday along with the C grade Championships and the speed event."

"Are you going to enter Shini?"

"I might as well. I'll be taking the goose-neck with Nataku and Orion in it so I might as well take Shini along. It would be a good event for him to catch the eye of the selectors again for the Olympics."

"Well, by the looks of all these forms, we'd better get started on filling them out," Duo snickered. "Especially if you have to write a spiel about yourself and the horse again."

Heero scowled. "I'd forgotten about that."

"So I gathered. I take it you will want a hand?"

"If you don't mind?"

"I think I'd better otherwise if I leave it all to you all the commentator will get is; 'Heero Yuy, competing for several years. This time on a client's horse.' or something along those lines," Duo teased.

"They'd be lucky to even get that," Heero retorted.

"Then it's lucky you have me to help you out," Duo said softly and stole a kiss.

"Mmm, what would I do without you?" Heero replied and sealed their lips once more.

"Hire a secretary?" Duo managed to get out before he totally lost himself to the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, both men were flushed. "God I love you," Heero stated and feathered kisses to Duo's jaw and neck.

Closing his eyes and simply enjoying the attention, Duo gave a soft sigh. "Love you so much too, Heero."

# # #

"Heero?"

Looking up from where he was brushing Shini before saddling the gray up, Heero noted the distracted look on June's face and the envelope in her hand. The woman had just shown up for work, Heero having put all the horses out earlier and fed them, returning after his own breakfast to make a start on the stables and working the horses. "Hai?"

"I had all the paperwork come through in yesterday's mail for the Nations Cup and there's a couple of things I'm not clear on. Any chance you could help me out?"

"Of course. What are the problems?" Heero put down the body brush and gave his attention fully to his working pupil.

"My main question is, if I'm only the reserve rider, do I really need to fill out all the forms and send them back? I doubt there's any chance I will be competing so it seems silly to fill all these out. Oh, that's the other thing, will I have to travel to the show as well or simply wait at home and see if I'm needed?"

"I assume that you will need to fill out all the paperwork and send it back, even if you are only the reserve. Being that the competition is being held here in Australia should anything happen to any of the team members it's much easier to get the reserve rider to attend. If it was overseas then they don't usually bother to have the reserve go along as it's an unnecessary expense. I think the best thing to do would be to give Noin a call and ask her what exactly she wants you to do. In the past she's contacted the reserve to let them know, but it wouldn't hurt for you to call her for a change."

"Good idea, that way I'll at least know if I need to book accommodations for myself, Geoff and Max."

"The accommodations for the team are already taken care of by the EFA so we don't need to worry about that side of things, although I don't know if they would have booked anything for the reserve and if they have, will they include Geoff in that booking? Normally they have the riders share with their grooms, unless they're the opposite sex and in that case they sometimes share with another groom or still stay with the rider if they're comfortable with that. I'm starting to get a little side tracked, aren't I?" Heero chuckled. Usually it was Duo who tended to explain things in minute detail, not Heero so he found it quite amusing that he'd picked up some of that trait from his husband.

June was looking a little lost with information overload.

"Give Noin a call, ask her all your questions and I'm sure she will be able to explain everything in better terms than I can."

"I think that would be the best thing," June mused.

"Use the phone extension in the tack room, Noin's number should be on the paperwork somewhere."

"Thanks, Heero."

By the time Heero had finished working Shini and returned to the stables, June had finished her call and had also completed all the stable work. She came across to give Heero a hand to unsaddle and brush the gray down.

"Did you manage to get a hold of Noin?" Heero asked.

"Yes, I did and she was very helpful."

Heero glanced at his watch. "Let's finish brushing Shini off and go up to the cottage for a coffee. We can talk more about it all up there, it's more comfortable than down here."

"Thanks, Heero."

Shini was soon brushed and rugged, Heero turning him back out into his paddock and continuing to walk up the raceway towards the cottage, June following along with her envelope of papers. Entering the cottage, Heero spied his husband sitting at the kitchen table, reading through the latest veterinary newsletter.

"Hey, Heero," Duo said as he looked up. "Hi June," he added when he spotted the woman behind Heero.

"I hope I'm not intruding," June said with a pointed look at the paper Duo held.

"Nah, just catching up on the latest in the world of the vet. I need a break though so you're doing me a favor." Duo folded the newsletter up and put it to the side. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Heero replied as he filled the kettle and fetched three mugs. "June's had her paperwork for the Nations Cup and was a little confused with it all so she gave Noin a call to get the low down. I thought it would be easier to discuss it all up here rather than in the stables."

"I don't think confused is the right word for all that lot," Duo replied with a grin and waved the woman to a seat. "More like totally baffling if you ask me. The first time Heero got his paperwork for the Cup event we ended up over at Treize's trying to sort through it all."

"That I could believe," June replied with a grin of her own.

Heero approached with the coffees and set one down in front of June, one for Duo and went back to fetch his own. Taking his seat beside Duo,, he took a sip of his coffee and then faced the woman. "What did Noin have to say?"

June took a breath and began to recite what Noin had told her. "As the competition is in Victoria she wants me to be there just in case. Apparently the EFA has already booked the accommodations and I've been included in that booking. She also said that there would be enough room for Geoff and Max in the room too, so that's one problem solved. I've also got to fill out the same paperwork as you and the rest of the team just in case I'm needed."

"Well, that sucks," Duo said with a snicker. "Filling out the paperwork I mean." Seeing June about to question him, Duo continued. "Aside from the basic information, they also want a spiel on you and your horse, something for the commentator to read out just as you enter the ring for your round. Does wonders for the nerves."

June looked shocked. "They don't?" She looked at Heero who nodded slowly. "Crap. I'm no good at that sort of thing," she muttered and lowered her eyes.

"Neither is Heero," Duo snickered. "That's why he has me, to write the damn thing for him otherwise all they'd have is his name, he works for himself and that the horse he's riding is a client's animal."

June laughed, Heero scowled. "I have better things to do with my time than write out stupid summaries; besides, you're much better with words than I am." Heero gave his partner a look.

"Can I help it if I'm multi-talented?' Duo said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"In that case, you can write one for me too," June stated and gave the vet a cheeky grin.

Duo rolled his eyes. Deciding a change of topic was in order, he moved on. "Does it state anywhere in that paperwork who the other countries competing will be?"

"Hai, it does." Heero got up and fetched his own envelope from the dresser and began to sift through the contents. "Ah, here it is. Aside from Australia, there will be another eight countries. France, New Zealand, South Africa, Japan, Sweden, Italy, England and Germany."

Duo let go a low whistle. "Should be a good competition then."

"That it will." Heero continued to read through.

"You're entering Shini in the A Grade Championships, aren't you, Heero?" June asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you going to enter Nataku as well?"

"No, she will have more than enough to cope with doing the Cup competition. I'd rather keep her fresh for that, why?"

"I had thought about entering Orion, but I guess it would be better to keep him for the Cup in case he's needed."

"I think that's probably a good idea, although you can bet if you were to enter him then you'd be needed for the team, if you don't enter him then chances are, you won't be needed," Duo shrugged, "Murphy's Law," he added.

"I think you could be right about that," June chuckled. "What about Frank? Do you think he would be interested in entering Jester in the A grade? If he is, he can have my entry form."

"That's not a bad idea, June," Heero said and mulled the thought over in his head. "He will be here after work to ride Jester, we can fill him in then and see what he thinks."

"Looks like we're going to have a full goose-neck," Duo chuckled

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

When Frank arrived at the stables that evening Heero approached him with the idea of entering Jester in the A grade Championships. Frank was very interested, especially as Heero pointed out there would be several of the selectors for the Olympic team present, and although they weren't there in a selection capacity, they would still be taking mental notes on those competitors in the Championship. Heero also pointed out it would give Frank and his aspirations a good boost in the right direction, and the pair discussed it in detail before Frank left. He thanked June for the entry form and stated if he could get a few days off work he would enter Jester. 

Having worked his horse and settled him for the evening, Frank left, promising to let Heero know the next day if he would be able to get a couple of days off and if so he would take Heero up on his kind offer of taking Jester in the goose-neck. He also made Heero promise to take fuel money towards the trip as the goose-neck would use more transporting an extra horse.

Heero had accepted the offer with grace. He'd already had that argument with both Wufei and June and had given in when both had stated if Heero didn't let them contribute to the 'gas' fund then they wouldn't allow their horses to go. Duo had thought the whole thing hilarious, for once his partner had been shot down in flames by his client and pupil.

Heero kept quiet, knowing when he was beaten and didn't need to give Duo any further ammunition to tease him with.

Frank did call with the news that he'd secured the Thursday and Friday off work and would travel to Werribee on the Wednesday night. He confirmed that Heero was still willing to take Jester with him and that Heero wouldn't mind looking after the stallion until he arrived. He'd sent off the entry form and gotten straight onto the phone to arrange accommodation for himself. Once he arrived he'd catch up with Heero on the Thursday.

With everything arranged in that department, it now came down to arranging the trip to Victoria. Heero spent several hours on his computer figuring out the best route to take from Salsbury to Werribee and trying to find places they would be able to stop at overnight. The trip would take longer than the one they'd taken to Sydney as Werribee was in another state and Heero wanted to allow plenty of time to get there safely.

Having looked at the maps, checked and double checked things, he decided it would be best to arrive at Werribee on the Wednesday morning if possible. To do that it would mean they needed to leave Salsbury on the Sunday.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Heero ran his hands through his hair and growled at the computer screen.

“What's up?” Duo asked, looking up from the crossword he was doing in the local paper.

“I'm trying to work out the best route to take to Werribee, the shortest one so the horses are in the goose-neck for the least amount of time possible.”

“What's so difficult about that? When we took Zero to Sydney for the cup it didn't take much for you to work things out,” Duo stated.

“Hai, I know; but then it was just us two and Zero. This time it will be us two and four horses. Although you and I can sleep in the goose-neck, it's not fair to keep the horses in there overnight as well. They really need somewhere to be able to stretch their legs and lie down if they wish.”

“Ah...”

“It's difficult enough to try and find someone willing to put up one horse for a night, never mind four and we will need to find places to stay for the Sunday, Monday and Tuesday nights.” Heero gave another groan. “Maybe I should just take Nataku and Orion, let Frank take Jester by himself and leave Shini at home.”

“I don't think that would be a good idea. You've already promised Frank you will take Jester for him and why should Shini miss out?” Duo replied firmly.

“I know, but I can't think of anywhere we can stay overnight for the three nights,” Heero complained.

“Shame that Trowa's friend Albert Weeks is in the opposite direction,” Duo mused.

Heero raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“You have the route all picked out?” Duo asked.

“Pretty much,” Heero replied.

“What about the areas in general that you hope to arrive at each evening?”

“Those too.”

“Show me, please?” Duo moved across to crouch beside Heero. “I'll keep a bit of distance though, just point out to me where you plan on going and which towns or villages you hope to stop at each night.”

“The laptop won't go on the fritz just because you're next to me, Duo,” Heero said in amusement and turned the computer around so Duo could see the screen.

“Don't be too sure about that,” Duo responded. “Nrobbuts always beeps or glows whenever I step into the reception area. Ah, I take it the blue line is the intended route?”

“Hai, that's the way I plan on going. The red 'circles' are the towns in which I hope to stay at overnight on the way.”

“Hmmm...” Duo studied the map, tilting his head one way and then the other. Without thinking he reached forward to run his finger along the planned route on the screen.

The screen suddenly went blank, the laptop made a humming noise and then the picture returned – five times its original size and with only a portion of the original map still there. Duo shot backwards, landing on his ass and threw his arms up in the air. “I swear I only touched the screen!” he yelled in his defense, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest.

Heero couldn't help it – he burst out into hearty laughter. The sight of his lover sprawled on the kitchen floor in an undignified heap, claiming innocence was just too much.

“I don't think it's that funny,” Duo huffed and righted himself, rubbing his sore backside as he did. “I've probably fried the damn thing's circuits just by touching it.”

“Duo, it's a touch screen.”

“I know I touched the screen and I'm sorry if I've done irreparable damage to it...”

“No, Duo, you haven't broken it. The screen is meant to be touched.”

“I promise, I'll buy you another – huh?” Duo looked into the amused blue of his partner. “Pardon?”

“The screen, it's meant to be touched. You can do things without having to use a mouse just by touching the icons on the screen,” Heero explained. “It just so happens that when you touched the screen you happened to touch the zoom feature and that's why the picture is now bigger.”

“Ah.” Duo rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Um, I knew that,” he muttered.

Still snickering to himself, Heero reduced the map back to its original size.

“Getting back to the problem at hand,” Duo stated and looked at the screen again, this time he made sure to keep his fingers to himself. “I'm not sure about the Sunday night or the Tuesday night, but if we can make it to Seymore on the Monday night I have an old college buddy who has a practice there. I'm sure if I gave him a call and asked if we could put the horses out in a couple of his paddocks at his practice he'd be happy to accommodate them.”

“You think he would? It's an awful lot to ask,” Heero replied.

“Only one way to find out. I'll give him a call now and see what he says if you want?”

“Thanks, Duo, that would be great if he could, then I only need to find somewhere for the Sunday and Tuesday nights.”

“I'll be back soon.” Duo stood up and went through to the lounge room to make his call.

Half an hour later Duo was back in the kitchen with good news. “Simon said he would be more than happy to have the horses stay at his practice overnight and we can park the goose-neck in his yard too. He'd have us stay in his house but it's only a two bedroom place and the second bedroom is currently being used by a vet student.”

“That's great,” Heero grinned. “I don't mind sleeping in the goose-neck at all, I'm just grateful he will put the horses up.”

“Yeah, he's a nice guy and his wife is lovely too. It will be fun to catch up with him again,” Duo mused.

“Well, that's one night taken care of, now all I need to do is sort out the other two.”

“Why don't you mention the problem we're having to June, Carl, Frank and Treize? I can speak to Zechs, Catherine, Hilde and the others tomorrow. Who knows, they might be able to suggest somewhere we can park the horses overnight?”

“Good idea, Duo. I'll do that and failing everything else, I can always give Noin a ring as a last resort and see if she knows of any showgrounds or has people along the way that wouldn't mind putting up the horses overnight.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Heero.” Duo wiggled his way into Heero's lap and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. Sealing their lips in a sensuous kiss his eyes closed and he lost himself to the sensations. “I think you need to rub my backside better,” he murmured when they broke for air.

Heero let his hands wander down Duo's back and gently cupped his cheeks, running his thumbs up and down. “Did you bruise yourself?” he teased.

“Yeah,” came the breathy reply.

“Maybe I should kiss it better for you.”

“I won't complain.” Duo shifted, his elbow catching Heero's laptop and knocking it off to the side. The computer whirred and emitted a long, drawn out whining noise which caught both men by surprise. Duo almost jumped out of his skin. “What?! What did I do now?!” he demanded and shot out of Heero's lap.

Pulling the laptop back over to himself, Heero scratched his head. “What did you do, Duo?”

“Nothing that I'm aware of. I only caught it with my elbow,” Duo replied, a hitch to his voice. “Why? What's wrong with it?”

Heero shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know. Obviously something has happened, but I'm damned if I know what.” Heero turned the laptop so Duo could see.

The blue screen shone brightly, tormenting the vet.

“I give up!” Duo stalked out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

* * * 

It took Heero another two days, a few phone calls and speaking with his friends and accommodations for the horses were finally sorted out for the remaining two nights. Heero had to adjust his travel plans slightly as the overnight stops were in towns he hadn’t originally planned on stopping at, but it would all work out in the long run.

Treize had let Heero know that the Town of Corowa had its own showgrounds and often allowed riders to utilize the stables and camping facilities there on their way through. He passed on the contact details and Heero gave them a call. The secretary was most helpful and arranged for Heero to stay overnight and use four of the stables on the showgrounds. The secretary refused any form of payment for the use of the facilities from Heero, just asking that they leave the stables and grounds clean when they left. Heero was grateful and offered the use of his own facilities for the future in return should any riders from down that way wish to stay overnight somewhere safe.

The problem of the third night's accommodations was solved for them by Frank. He had a sister that lived in Sunbury and after contacting her she was more than happy to have the horses stay on her property.

With the trip now planned out and the horses all sorted out as far as accommodations went, all that remained was for Heero to figure out what gear he intended to take, feeds and so on. Duo was left to sort out their own, personal things, clothing and such, plus he was delegated the job of stocking up the small kitchen in the goose-neck.

Duo had his lists of items worked out within half an hour. 

Heero still hadn't figured his out after two days.

* * * 

“That's the last of the bags,” June said as she dumped two paper sacks on the small table top inside the goose-neck.

“Thanks, June,” Duo replied from where he was unpacking the grocery bags and putting things away in the small cupboards.

“Do you need a hand to put anything away?”

“Nah, I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer. I think Heero is the one who could do with the help.”

June snickered. “I was trying to avoid that.”

Duo looked up and gave the woman a grin. “He's still not sorted out everything?”

“Not when I last looked into the tack room,” June replied with a shake of her head. “He did have his list with him, but there seemed to be an awful lot of gear in the pile.”

“That's my Heero, always making sure he's got spares for the spares,” Duo chuckled.

“I had come to notice that,” June mused. “You sure he wasn't a boy scout at some stage?”

“I'm beginning to think he might have been the scout leader the way he's over prepared!”

June let fly with a loud burst of laughter. “You could be right about that.”

“Look, I'm almost finished here, how about you go back and start to sort through whatever pile Heero has already and I'll join you once I'm done. Between the two of us we should be able to reduce the amount of gear to a more manageable pile.”

“Sounds like a plan. I'll see you soon then?”

“Yeah, I promise to come and rescue you.”

“Thanks, Duo.”

*

“Bloody hell, Heero. I thought you were only taking four horses, not forty!” Duo exclaimed when he walked into the tack room and saw the pile in the middle of the floor.

Heero gave the pile on the floor a sheepish look. “This time I did follow my list,” he said in defense. 

“I'll take Orion's gear with me so you won't need to worry about that and I'm sure Frank is planning on taking Jester's stuff in his car so you only need to pack for Nataku and Shinigami,” June said in an effort to smooth the situation. Duo looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel given the amount of gear Heero had piled up and that wasn't something she really wanted to see.

“In that case...” Duo rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and eyed the pile. “I suggest we get started on weeding this lot out a bit otherwise we will still be here at midnight.”

“I have an idea,” June said and looked from one man to the other. “Why don't you go and start getting the bags of feed ready and load them into the goose-neck, Heero? Duo and I can sort through the gear and put Frank's and mine to the side then start to pack the rest of it into the tack compartment.”

“Ah, that sounds like a good idea. You sure you two will be okay to do that? I mean, it's not really fair on you both to sort out stuff for horses that aren't even yours...”

“It's not fair on Drumstick either to expect it to cart all this lot as well as the four horses and feed too. I'll be surprised if it doesn't have several flat tires on the way,” Duo muttered.

“Duo?” Heero questioned his partner.

“Nothing.” Duo tried to look innocent – and failed. “I just said I hope we don’t have a flat on the way.”

“That's a point,” Heero mused. “I hadn't given any thought to a flat tire. I know I have one spare on board; maybe I should see if I can pick up a couple of spares from the local garage?”

Duo rolled his eyes.

June simply sighed.

* * * 

“Are you sure you put in the jumping boots?” Heero asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“Hay-nets?”

“All hanging up in the goose-neck.”

“Water buckets?”

“One for each horse. And before you ask saddles, bridles, spare girth, spare bridle, extra rugs and grooming kit are all in there to. Heero, will you just shut up and relax?” Duo was starting to get a little frustrated with his husband.

“Sorry.” Heero leaned across the couch and stole a kiss. “I don't mean to second guess you, I know you will have packed everything.” He stole a second kiss.

“Mmm... nice,” Duo murmured when his lips were released. Idly he let his lips trail across Heero's jaw and down his neck. A warmth began to flood his system and he could feel himself starting to harden in his jeans. Closing his eyes he continued to feather kisses and nibble his way down Heero's throat.

“I bet you forgot my spare helmet...”

“Arrrggghhhh!”

* * * 

Heero woke five minutes before the alarm went off on the Sunday morning. He turned the contraption off so it wouldn't wake his still slumbering partner and lay beneath the covers for a couple of minutes. Once he felt fully awake, he slipped out of the bed, drawing the covers up and tucking his husband back in. He smiled to himself as Duo's nose twitched and he snuggled deeper into the mattress. Keeping his movements as quiet as possible, Heero picked up his sweat pants, t-shirt and sweater from the chair at the side and snuck out of the room. Closing the door softly behind him he turned to head for the bathroom and tripped over the cat.

“Shit! Smokey, get out from under my feet,” Heero muttered, doing some fancy footwork to stop himself from falling.

Smokey didn't care, she continued to try and wind herself around her master's legs. She'd heard movement from the room and knew one of her humans was up and about and she wanted her breakfast.

“I'll feed you in a moment,” Heero whispered and dodging the cat's repeated attempts to get under his feet, he made it to the bathroom and closed the door. 

Smokey wasn't too pleased with being shut out and having her breakfast request ignored so she sat by the door and began to miaow – loudly.

“For fuck's sake, Smokey, keep it down a bit, you'll wake Duo up,” Heero growled but let the cat into the bathroom anyway.

With a smug look on her face, Smokey strolled into the bathroom and proceeded to make getting dressed as difficult for Heero as possible.

Finally having gotten his clothes on, Heero padded out to the kitchen to put the kettle on and fetched the cat her breakfast. “There you are, you rogue,” he said, setting the bowl on the mat in the laundry. Smokey ignored him and buried her face in the bowl, a soft purr coming from her chest as she ate. Heero shook his head at the cat and returned to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea before heading down to the stables and starting on the stable work.

*

Duo yawned widely as he shuffled into the kitchen. He stretched, his boxers sliding dangerously low on his hips and scratched at his belly. “Thanks,” he mumbled and took the offered cup of coffee. “I thought I smelt food,” he continued as he slid onto one of the kitchen chairs and sipped at the hot beverage.

“I was going to come and wake you once it was all ready,” Heero stated, turning back to the pan and checking the bacon he had frying away.

“How long have you been up for?” The caffeine was starting to hit his system, bringing Duo slowly to full alertness.

“A couple of hours. Stables are all done and the horses are out in the yards or paddocks. I've made up the night feeds and left the list of each horse's feed on the blackboard in the feed shed. Carl, Trowa and Quatre shouldn't have any problem with them.”

“What time is June coming in?” 

“She will be here in about another half an hour.” Heero removed the bacon and set it onto the plates. Fetching the eggs from the oven where they'd been keeping warm he added them to the plates along with mushrooms and a pile of toast. Breakfast plated, he carried the meal across to the table and set a plate in front of his husband, placing the other one for himself.

June would be traveling to Werribee on the Tuesday; she and Geoff sharing the driving so they would travel non stop and arrive late on the Tuesday night. Carl had offered to look after the horses in Heero's absence, June would also continue to look after those remaining behind until she left on the Tuesday. Trowa and Quatre had also offered, along with Zechs to help Carl out. Heero had gratefully taken them up on the offer and the 'volunteers' had worked out a roster system between themselves to see that all the stable work was done and the horses looked after properly whilst Heero, June and Frank were away.

Duo had managed to rearrange consults somewhat so Zechs would be able to attend the Cup event and offer support for Treize. He would travel down on the Thursday after evening consults and planned to be there by late Friday afternoon. Hilde had assured everyone she would be fine to handle all the Friday consults by herself and anything that cropped up over the weekend. Catherine had deliberately taken less bookings for the Friday consults so that Hilde wouldn't be run off her feet.

“Guess I should shift this ass,” Duo said as he rose to take his empty plate to the sink.

“I'll do the dishes while you get ready,” Heero offered. “Once they're done all that's left is to put my jumping attire into the goose-neck, load the horses and we're away.”

“Okay, I'll go take a quick shower.”

*

“You sure we have everything?” Heero asked as he secured the ramp to the goose-neck.

“Yes, we have enough food for us, clothing for the time we're away, food for the nags and all their gear. I can't think of anything else so we really should be hitting the road,” Duo replied.

Doing a quick mental check, Heero conceded that everything they would need seemed to be packed, and if it wasn't then they would either have to buy whatever it was they needed or do without. He turned to June, Carl and the others. “There's a list of the feeds on the blackboard in the feed shed. If an accident should happen, get either Zechs or Hilde to treat the injured animal. You have my cell number and Duo's so don't hesitate to call us if there's something wrong...”

“Heero, everything will be fine. We've all looked after the horses for you before and nothing went wrong so stop worrying,” Quatre said with a smile.

“I know.” Heero sighed. “I'll call you tonight and let you know we've arrived at Corowa and see that everything is okay.”

Trowa rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Heero. We need to get a wriggle on if you want to make it to the Cup in time to compete,” Duo called out from where he stood at the passenger door to Drumstick.

“Remember to call...”

“Heero, get going and do what you do best, bring that Cup home for your country. Don't worry about the horses, they will all be perfectly fine,” Quatre stated firmly. “Now go, shoo.”

Knowing he was beaten, Heero gave his friends one last smile. “We will do our best.” Turning, he joined Duo in the goose-neck, closing the door and starting the engine.

The goose-neck rolled out of the driveway and onto the small road, Heero gradually gaining speed.

“Werribee, here we come!” Duo stated with a grin and slipped Heero's CD into the player. 

With the familiar sounds of the violins and drums coming from the speakers, Heero relaxed back and settled in for the first leg of their journey to Werribee.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

The goose-neck rumbled along, steadily eating up the miles as the day progressed. Since leaving the practice and stables, Heero had stopped twice on their journey thus far. The first had been mid morning to check on the horses, take them all off the goose-neck and give them a bit of a walk around to stretch their legs. They had left them all tied to the outside with a haynet each and bucket of water whilst the human element had partaken of some morning tea.

Having the living compartment in the goose-neck was certainly a bonus and Duo silently thanked his husband for buying the vehicle. It definitely made life on the road to shows much easier.

Having boiled the small kettle on the gas stove, Duo poured the water into their mugs and stirred the instant coffee around. Opening the tin of biscuits, he set them on the small table and reached for the milk just as Heero stepped inside.

“Horses all okay?” Duo asked, placing a mug in front of his partner who had sat on one side of the small table.

“All fine and not showing any ill effects from their trip so far,” Heero reported and took a sip from his coffee. “Thanks.”

“Welcome,” Duo replied and sat opposite.

“You know, I'm so glad you talked me into installing a large water tank, it certainly helps a lot on trips like these.” Heero took a biscuit. 

After they had attended a two day show several months ago, Duo had suggested they install a large water tank into Drumstick. The goose-neck already had a small water tank for the kitchen to utilize, but as Duo had pointed out, having a large one installed separate to the kitchen one would mean they could have water available at all times for the horses when traveling.

Heero had agreed with the logic and looked further into it. The result had been taking the goose-neck into Salsbury and leaving it at a garage for a few days. The business proprietor had discussed in detail exactly what Heero had wanted and made a few suggestions of his own. In the end a large tank had been built and welded onto the outside of the feed compartment of the goose-neck. It was tall, shaped like an 'L' with part of it traveling the width of the roof in order to save space. A small tap had been fitted to the bottom, an inlet further up towards the edge of the roof and with gravity doing the 'feed' work, the water tank had been an instant hit.

Now Heero was glad he'd listened to Duo's suggestion. It certainly beat the hell out of carrying sealed water containers with them that were not only heavy and awkward to handle, but bulky too and took up a lot of space they didn't have to spare.

“How are we doing time wise?” Duo asked, nibbling on his own biscuit.

“Really good,” Heero replied. “We're actually a little ahead of schedule, but that's a good thing, it means we will have more daylight to sort out the horses when we arrive in Corowa and find the showgrounds.”

Once they had finished their break the horses were reloaded and the journey continued. Lunch consisted of a similar break to their earlier stop, Heero finding a large parking area off the side of the road where the horses could be unloaded and spend some time on solid ground relaxing, without having to worry about traffic or other things that might provide a problem.

Duo dozed on the afternoon leg of their trip, head resting against the side of the door, music playing softly in the background. Heero had brought along the trusty GPS and programmed their first stop into the contraption. Said contraption was now alerting him that he wasn't too far away from his destination.

Reaching across, Heero gently shook his partner's shoulder. “Duo? Duo, wake up,” he called softly.

With a soft grunt, Duo began to blink open his eyes. Moments later he was stretching and yawning. “What's up?”

“We're coming into the outskirts of Corowa,” Heero explained. “If this thing is correct, we should arrive at the showgrounds in another ten minutes or so.”

“Ah. Not bad timing either,” Duo said with a look at his watch. They had aimed to arrive at their first stop over around six in the evening, right now it was five-twenty.

Following the instructions from the GPS, Heero navigated the streets of the town and soon came upon the showgrounds themselves.

“You have arrived,” the GPS said helpfully.

“Thank you, Gerald,” Duo replied.

_Gerald?_ Heero raised an eyebrow. “You called the GPS, Gerald?” he questioned.

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?”

“No, not at all,” Heero sighed. _It could have been worse,_ he thought. Knowing how Duo had been led astray by the GPS on a couple of occasions due to him not having upgraded the maps, he guessed that naming it Gerald was better than naming it 'Useless Prick' – which he had overheard Duo call the thing a number of times.

“That looks like the entrance up ahead,” Duo pointed out, distracting Heero from his thoughts about the GPS.

Slowing down and indicating, Heero turned the goose-neck off the road and through the gates that had been left open for him. Spotting the row of stables off to one side, he crawled along and brought the goose-neck to a stop just beside them and cut the engine.

“Guess we should check them out first and then get the horses unloaded and fed,” he said to his partner as he undid his seat belt.

“Right with you Heero.”

*

“Something smells good,” Heero said as he entered the goose-neck. 

“Nothing fancy, just some spaghetti on toast,” Duo replied with a grin. “The horses all settled okay now?”

“Hai, they're all fine and eating their heads off. I'll check them all again later and top up their haynets before we go to bed. I'll also get you to check them all over in the morning before we reload if you don't mind?”

“I'd be happy to, Heero.” Duo turned back to stirring the pot with the spaghetti in it.

With Duo finishing off their evening meal, Heero poured them both a drink and fetched the cutlery and condiments. 

As they ate, they discussed the plan for the following day. Heero hoped to get away from Corowa by eight in the morning, that would give them plenty of time to drive to Seymore and find Duo's colleague, Simon, who had kindly agreed to allow them the use of his facilities for their second night.

“Did you call June or Quatre?” Duo asked, mopping up the last of the sauce from the spaghetti with a piece of toast.

“I did,” Heero replied around a mouthful of toast. “Everything is fine with the horses.”

“Good. I called Catherine too and let her know we'd made it this far without any problems. She said everything was running fine with the practice too and there's no need for either of us to worry about anything.”

Heero placed his cutlery on his plate, sat back and rubbed his full stomach. “Thanks, Duo, that was very filling.”

“You're welcome,” Duo replied with a smile. “I'll get the dishes done and give you a hand with the horses if you like?”

“The horses can wait for a while, Duo. I'll help you with the dishes and then we can both relax for a bit. Oh, the secretary did say there was a small ablutions block just across from the stables. I think she said it had a shower in it too. What about we check it out after we've done the dishes?”

“Now that sounds like a great idea. I wouldn't mind a shower, wash off all the day's grime.” That was the only drawback with the goose-neck; it didn't have a shower or toilet facilities. “I'll pop the kettle on to boil so we've got some hot water for the dishes and we can have a cuppa too.”

Standing up, Heero managed to wrap his arms around his lover's waist and pressed a few kisses to that sweet neck. “I love you, Duo.”

Leaning into the embrace, Duo closed his eyes and sighed softly. “Love you too, Heero.”

After a few minutes of holding and being held, the pair separated and cleaned up the kitchen area from their meal. Once done, Duo grabbed a couple of towels and their toiletries whilst Heero carried a change of clothes for them both and the pair set off to locate the ablutions block.

Half an hour later they were walking back towards the stables, the block having had a small shower stall in it which both men made good use of. Heero put their dirty clothes in a bag in a cupboard whilst Duo hung their towels up to dry a bit and packed their toiletries away once more. With the goose-neck tidy, they went back out to the stables to check on the horses and top up their haynets.

Shinigami was relaxed and calm, dozing slightly in the corner of his stable. He was more than used to these sorts of trips by now and took them in his stride. Nataku was a little flighty and unsettled, but nothing that would cause concern. Orion had settled well, the black still finishing off his feed. Of them all, Jester was the only one that was still a bit on the excited side. He was still pacing around his stable from time to time, sniffing the scents of other horses that had obviously been stabled there before. He'd eaten about half of his dinner and drunk almost all his water so Heero wasn't too worried about him. He would settle soon enough – once he'd worn himself out.

With the haynets all topped up along with the water buckets, Heero gave each horse a few carrots and double checked each door was securely bolted shut. He slipped the clip of the lead rope through each bolt as an extra precaution and with one last glance over his charges, he followed Duo back to Drumstick.

It was starting to get late and the pair enjoyed a hot chocolate and a couple of games of cards before the stress of the day began to catch up with Heero. Stifling a yawn, he agreed with his partner to call it a night and get some rest themselves. 

* * * 

It was seven-forty five when Heero pulled out of the Corowa showgrounds and began to navigate his way towards Seymore – their planned stop for their second night. The horses had all cleaned their feed bins from their breakfasts and were showing no ill effects of their trip so far. Duo had checked each horse from ears to hooves and reported each one was fit and well.

While the horses finished their breakfasts, Heero had cleaned all the stables, placing the manure in a bin designated for that use and gone to have his own breakfast with Duo. With both equine and human bellies full, Heero had raked over each stable, emptied water buckets and put full haynets into the goose-neck while Duo checked each horse. Floating boots were put on and the horses loaded up for the second leg of their journey.

The time passed fairly quickly, stops being made for morning tea and lunch like they had the previous day. The horses had once again been off loaded and allowed to stretch their legs. Duo drove after lunch to give Heero a much needed break and after a few hesitant kilometers, he'd settled into the driving with ease.

The goose-neck was easy to drive, similar to towing the float, but with everything in the one unit. Just as long as he remembered to slow right down for cornering, accelerate and decelerate steadily, there was nothing to it.

Heero dozed for a while, Duo turned the radio over to a channel that was playing easy listening music and concentrated on his driving. He was glad they had planned the trip so they would be driving in the daylight hours and especially not during dusk or dawn. The main problem they would have during their trip would be kangaroos on the road. Given the day temperatures were usually quite warm, kangaroos and other wildlife tended to seek out shade during the day and move around as little as possible, thereby keeping themselves cool.

'Roos were most active at dawn and dusk, the temperatures suiting them far better for feeding, plus there were fewer predators around then. Most accidents with 'Roos occurred during these times. The goose-neck did have a 'roo-bar fitted which would save some serious damage in the event of a collision with one, but even with a 'roo-bar, serious accidents had and still did occur.

The problem was, one never knew which way a kangaroo was going to hop. Many a driver had been injured, kangaroo killed and car a write off from an unfortunate collision. The natural reaction when meeting a 'Roo in the middle of the road was to swerve to avoid it – and as Murphy's law dictated, usually the 'Roo would hop in the direction of the swerve so evasive action became null and void.

Aside from the kangaroo problem, a driver could also encounter wombats and sometimes the odd emu – although emus very rarely strayed near roads. Sometimes one would come across a sheep or two or maybe the odd cow that had managed to escape a field, but these were few and far between. Duo was thankful they weren't driving more in the center of Australia or the top end as feral camels were known to wander the roads there!

Having dozed for a couple of hours, Heero stretched and yawned, turning to look at his partner who gave him a smile in return.

“Feel better?” Duo asked.

“Yeah, thanks. How much further?”

We should be about an hour and a half to two hours away,” Duo replied.

“I'll be glad to get the horses off and give them a good rest. You sure your friend doesn't mind having the horses to stay?”

“Nah, Simon was quite pleased to hear from me. We haven't seen each other in ages.” Duo gave a small grin. “We used to hang out together at vet college, go out on double dates, things like that.”

“Does he know you're gay?” Heero had to ask, he didn't want to put his foot in it or say the wrong thing so he figured it would be best to ask now and see what was permissible.

“No, he doesn't know I'm gay.”

“Do you plan on telling him or shall we play it safe?” Heero wasn't bothered either way, he was simply grateful to have somewhere to put the horses overnight and if Duo's friend was a homophobe or something like it, then Heero wasn't about to upset the apple cart and cause his husband any distress.

“I think we should play it safe and keep our relationship to ourselves. I honestly don’t think he would be bothered by it, but I'm not about to take that risk. Do you mind?”

“No, I don't mind. I don't want to cause any upsets so I'm happy to stick with being best friends, business partners or whatever you're comfortable with.”

“Thanks, Heero. I'll see how it goes and if I think it will be okay to tell him I'll let him know, okay?”

“I'll follow your lead then.” Heero reached across and gave Duo's thigh a squeeze. “All that matters to me is that it's me you come home to every day, my bed that you share every night.”

“I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you, Heero.”

“Ditto, Duo. Ditto.”

* * * 

“Should be just up here,” Duo said and slowed down as his eyes scanned the road ahead.

“Is that it?” Heero asked and pointed to a sign coming up on their right.

“Looks like it could be.” The sign came into view; 'Seymore Veterinary Clinic' was written in bold, black letters. Duo indicated and turned into the drive, following it along a short way until he came to a car parking area where the clinic building sat. Bringing the goose-neck to a stop, Duo put it into neutral and looked across to Heero. “I'm not sure exactly where I should park or go. If you're okay to wait here for a moment I'll go see if the surgery is open and find Simon.”

“No problem.”

Duo exited the goose-neck and strolled across to the clinic door and knocked, Heero watched from his seat inside Drumstick. Moments later Duo was walking back towards him, a tall, slender man beside him. Heero opened his door and stepped out.

“Heero, I'd like you to meet Doctor Simon Carvell, a colleague and old friend of mine. Simon, this is my very good friend and business partner, Heero Yuy.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Doctor Carvell and thank you so much for allowing me to put the horses on your property overnight.” Heero shook the other vet's hand and smiled.

“A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Yuy. Call me Simon, no need for formalities, we're all friends here. And it's no trouble to have your horses here overnight, it's a pleasure.”

“Thank you. You must call me Heero.”

“Heero it is then.” Simon gave the pair a warm smile. “No doubt you will want to get those horses off and into a paddock as soon as possible?”

“If you don't mind, that would be appreciated. They've been traveling all day and are bound to be a bit stiff,” Heero replied.

“Duo, if you drive around the back of the practice you'll see a stable block. There's a small drive to the side, if you go down that it will take you around the back of the stables where you can park up. There's a few walk in – walk out stables and yards there I thought might be better for you to utilize than either a stable or paddock by itself. The house is just off to the side as well so if you need power at all for that contraption you can hook an extension lead to the house.”

“Thanks, Simon, that sounds perfect.”

“Yes, thank you. Yards with a stable attached would be ideal, your offer is very much appreciated,” Heero said quietly, touched that this man whom he didn't know from a bar of soap would be so thoughtful.

“Right then, I'll head on down and meet you there.” With a nod, Simon left the pair to drive the goose-neck down to the stable area.

* * * 

The horses had all been unloaded and each placed in a stable and yard. Water buckets waited in each stable, already filled so all Heero had to do was place the feeds in the bins, remove the floating boots, change the four rugs and check each animal over. Duo gave him a hand and even Simon offered to help. With the three of them doing the work it didn't take long at all to have each horse settled. 

“I have to say, they are all fine looking animals, Heero. You certainly know how to look after them,” Simon commented as Heero stepped out of Shini's yard and bolted the gate behind him.

“Thank you, but only one of these four is actually mine. The black, Orion, belongs to my working pupil, the bay mare, Nataku and the bay stallion, Jester, both belong to clients. Mine is the gray stallion, Shinigami.”

“I've heard that name somewhere before,” Simon replied, his brow furrowing as he tried to recall where he'd heard Shini's name from.

Duo grinned at his friend. “I'm pretty sure you would have, Shini's very well known now.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” Heero began to protest.

“Now I remember. Wasn't he the horse that was in our Olympic team in London?” Simon asked, looking from one man to the other.

“Yup, he sure was. He took two gold medals too,” Duo replied proudly. Heero simply blushed.

“I thought it sounded familiar, and your name too, Heero. Well shit! The missus is going to have a fit when she knows who is staying with us. We've never had a celebrity around here before.” Simon smiled widely.

“I'm no celebrity,” Heero muttered, his cheeks still red.

Duo opted to snicker at his partner's discomfort. “He hates the limelight,” he said to Simon.

“From what I recall, you did pretty well for yourself too, Duo.” Simon stated with a sly grin.

“Huh?”

“Last I heard you were the team vet for the games, weren't you?”

“Ah, yeah.” It was Duo's turn to go red.

Simon laughed and clapped Duo on the back. “Good for you. You always did say you would make something of yourself out there in the sticks, although none of us believed you at the time. Guess we should bow down to you now?”

“Cut it out, Simon,” Duo muttered and shook his head.

“If we're finished out here I suggest you come on inside and meet my wife and the vet student I currently have here. Jill's gonna have a fit when she knows we have ' _The_ Heero Yuy' and his famous horse staying with us.”

Duo rolled his eyes and gave a grin. Heero wondered if he would ever get rid of the blush.

*

Having met Jill, Simon's wife and Darryl the current vet student, the two guests took their places at the table ready for dinner. Jill had made a beef pie with mashed potatoes and vegetables and it smelled delicious. During the course of dinner, Simon filled his wife and student in on Heero's achievements in the showjumping world, much to Heero's embarrassment.

After suffering through the many questions and managing to overcome his discomfort with the entire 'celebrity' thing, Heero began to relax. Simon and Jill were a lovely couple, down to earth and generous. Darryl seemed a little on the quiet side and whether that was due to Heero's so called 'celebrity' status or the fact that he was a naturally shy person, Heero didn't know.

Over dessert the topic changed to Duo and Simon's college days, and included a few interesting stories about what the pair had gotten up to as students themselves. Simon had them all in stitches with his recollection of the first time they had all had to pregnancy test a cow.

“Duo managed just fine, slipped his hand in and located the fetus easily; but then he always did have long arms,” Simon recalled.

“You didn't have any problems either,” Duo retaliated with a grin, “But Bernard...” Duo dissolved into fits of laughter as his memories came back. 

Knowing where Duo was going with this, Simon also let fly with a loud laugh, much to the amusement of the rest of the group who weren't privy to the cause of the mirth at that point.

“Think you can share the joke with the rest of us?” Jill prompted with a wink at Heero who was also looking a little amused and lost at the same time. “Just who the heck is Bernard?”

Duo managed to rein in his laughter and looked at Simon.

“You tell them,” the other vet said in answer to the unspoken question.

“Okay. Bernard, or to give him his full title; Bernard Smithington-Cartwright the Third, was pretty much the teacher's pet and college snob. His father and grandfather were both vets and so he was following the tradition, but boy was he stuck up. He used to look down on the rest of us mere mortals as if we were something that had crawled out from under a rock. “

“Especially you, Duo,” Simon interrupted. “For some reason he took an instant dislike to Duo, called him the class clown and other unmentionable names. Might have had something to do with the hair, or the fact that Duo would fool around sometimes in class, but it never affected his grades in the exams. I think that really pissed him off.”

“Yeah, he didn't like it one bit if anyone got a higher score than him,” Duo replied, “but back to the story. I'd done my examination and it all went really well, some of the others also had no problems but a couple did find it a little harder to detect a pregnancy or not. Then it came to Bernard's turn.”

“I hope these tests weren't all on the same cow,” Jill said before Duo could get any further. “Could be a bit much for one cow to have around twenty students preg testing her.” The woman shuddered.

“Nah, we each had our own cow to test. We'd gone out to a farm and the farmer had brought all the cows in for us to test. One cow at a time was brought from the yard and into the crush, one student would step forth and do the test on that cow. We had to tell the instructor what we'd found, a positive or negative and then the instructor would do the same test and let us know if we were right or wrong,” Simon answered.

“Thank goodness for that,” Heero muttered.

“Getting back to the cows,” Duo started again. “It came to Bernard's turn and as Simon and I had already done our practical we were responsible for sending a cow through the chute and into the crush. We picked out a nice looking cow and got it into the crush for him. While Bernard was getting himself ready, Simon passed me a needle and syringe which I injected the cow with; all on the sly of course,” Duo stated. “Well, it took a few minutes for Bernard to get set and then he started to do the deed, slowly inserting his arm into the cow.”

“By the way, just in case you don't know, when doing a pregnancy test on a cow or horse, you need to insert your arm through the rectum of the animal, follow it along until you can feel the uterus of the animal,” Simon clarified.

“Thanks for that useful information,” Jill said and put her spoon down. “Not really dinner table conversation.” Simon shrugged.

Duo picked the story back up. “Here's Bernard, just about up to his armpits inside the cow when the injection I'd given her started to work.” Everyone looked at Duo expectantly. “It was a shot to make her empty her bowels,” he clarified and started to snicker. 

“Next thing, this cow starts to grunt and strain, trying to pass manure, only Bernard has his arm up her backside and there's no where for it to go,” Simon said and joined Duo in the snickering department.

“Bernard didn't know what was going on, he hadn't a clue and continued on doing his examination, next thing, he starts to remove his arm. Well, the manure had been building up, the cow started to strain and next thing, Bernard's arm came shooting back out of the cow along with a healthy dose of cow dung. But that's not the worst of it. Before he had a chance to say or do anything, the cow cocked her tail and shot another load out. This time it was really runny and her aim was true. The jet stream hit Bernard square in the chest and splattered everywhere!” Duo collapsed into a laughing fit.

“Oh man, it was the best pay back anyone could have hoped for,” Simon managed to get out around his laughter.

Meanwhile the rest of the group had all started to laugh with the two vets. “Did you get into trouble?” Heero asked.

“Nah,” Duo shook his head. “They couldn't pin anything on us as cows do have a habit of cocking their tails at any given moment.”

“If I recall correctly, the instructor did ask us later if we'd had anything to do with it ; of course we denied any knowledge,” Simon supplied.

“Bernard wasn't quite so stuck up after that,” Duo finished.

“I can't imagine why,” Jill said dryly. “Would anyone care for seconds?”

After that little tale Jill wasn't surprised at all when no one did.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Once the table had been cleared and the dishes done, Heero and Duo found themselves ensconced in the lounge room with a cup of coffee each. Darryl left them to talk, citing he had some case notes to write up and bid them all good night. The conversation continued on, Simon and Duo catching up on what had been going on with the other over the years. Simon was pleased to hear that Duo's decision to set up practice in a country town had paid off for him to the point where the practice was busy and profitable enough to warrant three vets working there.

Simon's practice had originally been in the city, a small animal clinic and that's where he'd met Jill, now his wife. She'd been babysitting a friend's cat while her friend was away on vacation and the cat had somehow managed to get out of her apartment and onto the balcony where it had made a leap for freedom.

Problem was, Jill's apartment was on the second floor and it was a twelve meter drop from the balcony to the concrete car park below. Jill had made a grab for the cat and missed. Horrified by what had happened and not really wanting to look down over the balcony railing, Jill had forced herself to take a peek.

“The cat was on the ground and moving, but I could see she was hurt. I honestly thought she would be dead,” Jill said and shuddered. Simon put his arm around her and squeezed.

“I got a call to say an emergency was on it's way in and five minutes later, Jill rolled up with this tortoiseshell cat wrapped in a blanket. I thought she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on; Jill that was, not the cat; although the cat was a nice feline too,” Simon clarified and got a poke in the ribs from his wife. 

“By rights, the cat should have been killed jumping from that height, but as it turned out, all she'd done was fractured the bones in both front feet,” Jill said.

Duo gave a whistle. “Talk about lucky!”

“Yes, she was,” Jill replied.

“It took four hours of surgery to fix up the damage, but Bindy came through it all with flying colors,” Simon finished. “Once the cat had come back to have the plaster removed I screwed up enough courage and asked if Jill would like to go out for a coffee. Lucky for me she said yes and things just went from there. We've been married for six years now and moved out here four years ago.”

“That's a really nice story,” Heero said.

“Thanks,” Jill replied and with a sly look on her face, she eyed up both men. “So, how about you two? When and how did you two become a couple?”

“Eh?” Duo began to turn red. Heero did his best to pretend he hadn't heard the woman speak.

“Oh, come on, anyone with half a brain can see from how you two look at each other that you're together; not to mention the wedding bands you both wear,” Jill snorted. “Considering that neither one of you has mentioned a wife waiting at home it seems a pretty easy deduction to make.” Beside her, Simon looked quite amused by the turn of events.

“Errr... Uh...” Duo, it seemed, was lost for words.

Simon decided to help his buddy out a little. “Duo, it doesn't matter to Jill or myself if you two are together. We're very broad minded people and think that everyone in this world should be given a shot at happiness.”

“Thanks, Simon, you have no idea how much that means to us,” Duo replied softly.

“Hai, thank you,” Heero said. “I'm afraid that there aren't many people in the world that share your views, hence our reluctance to let our relationship become common knowledge.”

“I can understand that,” Jill offered, “but your secret is safe with us. Now, when did you two become a couple? And how on earth did you manage to marry? By that statement I mean, marriage isn't legal between same sex couples that I'm aware of - yet.”

Duo didn't miss the 'yet' tagged onto the end of that sentence. “We met at the Salsbury Ag show about fourteen years ago now. Heero was competing on his horse Zero and had a nasty fall. I was the vet on duty for the show and treated the horse for him; I also ended up taking Heero home and looking after him as he'd also injured himself.”

“You always were one for picking up and taking in strays,” Simon chuckled. 

Duo shot his colleague a glare. “I was not.”

“Sure you weren't,” Simon teased. “I can still remember the cat and kittens you took in.”

“That was different, they were going to be put down.”

“And the rabbit?”

“It needed nursing back to health.”

“You can't tell me that the lamb needed nursing.”

“I couldn't let it end up being a roast!” Duo defended himself.

“A lamb?” Heero questioned with a raise of his eyebrow at Duo.

“Roast?” Jill asked. Turning to look at Heero she directed her words to the rider, “Clearly there is a lot going on here _we_ don't know about.”

“I think you could be right there.” Heero replied to Jill before turning his attention back to the two vets and addressing Simon. “By the way, I was not a stray either, I did have my own home to go back to.” Heero's eyes danced with amusement.

Deciding to ignore the jab at his soft side from his fellow vet, Duo continued with his story of how he and Heero had gotten together, finishing up with their wedding, or rather civil ceremony. “So even though same sex marriage isn't legal yet, we did have a ceremony and in our eyes we're married, we don't need to have a piece of paper to confirm it.”

“I wish you both all the very best,” Jill said sincerely.

“Thanks, it's nice to know we have friends that look beyond the bigotry and see us for who we are.” Duo began to fiddle with the end of his braid.

“Well, you and Heero are always welcome in our home,” Simon stated and gave both men a warm smile.

“Okay, who's up for some cocoa?” Jill asked, breaking the somber moment.

With cocoa's all round, the four sat and talked for a while longer before calling it a night and turning in.

* 

“Horses all okay?” Duo asked as Heero stepped into the goose-neck and closed the door behind him.

“Hai, they're fine,” Heero replied and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Duo was sitting on the bed brushing his hair and wearing nothing but his boxers. Stepping across the small space, Heero took the brush from his husband's hand. “Let me?”

“Mmm, anytime, Heero, anytime.” Duo closed his eyes as his partner worked the brush through the strands, eventually separating the locks into three segments and braiding the mass.

“There, all done.” Heero got up and set the brush down, moving to remove his own clothes as Duo slipped beneath the covers of the small bed. Leaving just his briefs on, Heero joined his husband under the covers and reached to switch off the small light. Settling into the thin mattress, Heero's arms wound around Duo's shoulders as the vet snuggled into his partner's side and pillowed his head in the crook of Heero's shoulder.

“Just tomorrow night to go at Frank's sister's place and then it's Werribee,” Duo murmured.

“Shouldn't be too long a drive either,” Heero replied. “I hope to get on the road again by nine at the latest, that way we should get into Sunbury by mid afternoon.”

“Not that I haven't enjoyed our little road trip so far, but I will be glad to get to Werribee and sleep in a proper bed, not to mention the break from traveling.”

“I know exactly what you mean. The horses will be glad to get there too. They will need a bit of a break from all the traveling to get their jumping legs back again.”

“If it's this tiring on us I can only imagine how tiring it must be for the horses,” Duo mused.

“It isn't easy on them,” Heero replied and pressed a kiss to Duo's head.

“So far we've been lucky. No injuries or illness.”

“I hope to keep it that way too.” Heero pulled his husband closer. “You going to enlighten me about the strays Simon was talking about earlier?”

_Damn!_ “I was hoping you'd forgotten about that,” Duo muttered.

“No, not a chance. Now spill.”

Duo sighed. “The cat and kittens someone dumped at the campus surgery. After trying to locate the owner and coming up blank, the surgery couldn't keep them so they really didn't have much of a choice other than to get rid of them. It was decided by the hierarchy that they could be used to teach the students how to correctly euthanize an animal.” Duo paused for a moment. “I couldn't let that happen to a healthy cat and kittens so they kinda disappeared before that lecture. I managed to hide them in my dorm room for a few weeks and found homes for them all.”

Heero gave his partner a squeeze. “I think that was very noble of you,” he whispered.

“Thanks.”

“The rabbit and the lamb?”

“Ah. I found the rabbit when I was returning to campus one evening after a night out with some of the guys. It had been hit by a car and left on the side of the road to die.” Duo shrugged. “I couldn't leave it there so I took it back and the other guys and I decided to try out our surgery skills. We were in our surgical year by then,” Duo clarified. “Come to think of it, it probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had, four of us, still students and all at least half tanked, performing surgery on a rabbit.” Duo shrugged. “The rabbit survived, I nursed it back to health and then released it back into the wild.”

“I wish I'd been there to see that,” Heero snickered. Just the thought of Duo being drunk and trying to perform surgery was amusing – more so as the vet didn't drink as a rule. Heero hazarded a guess that after that scenario it was highly possible it was the reason Duo quit drinking. “And the lamb?” Heero prompted.

“That was something else. We'd had several lambs donated to the University for the students to learn abdominal surgery on. We were each given a lamb and had to perform a surgical procedure on it. Then we were responsible for the after surgery care and so on.”

“Sounds logical to me,” Heero replied. It stood to common sense that vet students were going to have to learn surgery on live animals at some stage.

“That was the easy part,” Duo sighed. “The lamb I was given came through with flying colors, as did my grades for that part of the course; problem was, the lamb kinda got very attached to me and I to it. We discovered after all the lambs had recovered from their surgery that the campus was planning on taking the lambs to the local slaughter house to be butchered and the meat sold – it was another of the many ways the campus managed its fund raising.”

“Ah.” Heero could see where this was going. He knew his husband well enough by now to know that Duo had a soft spot, especially when it came to baby animals and the lamb having to go for slaughter wouldn't have sat well with him. “What did you do?”

“What could I do, Heero? I couldn't let Fleecy suffer a fate like that!”

“Fleecy?!”

“The lamb.”

“Aa.” _I should have known he'd give the lamb a name, after all, he names all the inanimate objects around the place, about time he actually gave a name to something that lives,_ Heero thought.

“I managed to smuggle Fleecy into my dorm room the day the lambs were to be sold.”

“Didn't they know the lamb was missing? Wouldn't they have done a head count or something like that?” Heero questioned.

“No, they didn't know they were one short. Some of the lambs didn't make it through the surgery for medical reasons and a couple escaped so I was pretty safe, well, until Fleecy started to get a bit more vocal. Not to mention how hard it is to clean up after a lamb and try to make out that your room is only occupied by yourself.”

“I can imagine,” Heero remarked dryly.

“Anyway, a couple of the more snooty students began to suspect something was up, but I managed to find a home for Fleecy before anything could be proven. It was a pretty close call though, I can tell you. Plus a couple of the other students kept threatening to have a lamb on a spit one weekend – no prizes for guessing whose lamb they were intending to use.”

“Where did you send it?”

“I managed to find a sheep farmer not too far away from campus who said he'd take Fleecy. Last I saw of the lamb she'd grown into a nice ewe and the farmer was happy enough with her.” Duo gave another sigh and snuggled closer to Heero. “Sleep now?”

“Duo Maxwell, you are one seriously amazing person and I love you so much,” Heero said softly and pressed a kiss to the crown of his partner's head.

“Nah, not amazing, just caring.”

* * * 

Understandably, the horses were a little reluctant to step back onto the goose-neck the following morning. Heero couldn't blame them and knew they would probably have a bit of trouble when they made their stops during the day's travel.

He made sure to have a good supply of carrots on hand.

'Thank yous' and goodbyes were exchanged, Jill making Duo and Heero promise to stay again overnight on their return journey and also keep in touch with them both. After wishing Heero all the best for Werribee and the Nation's Cup Simon and his wife waved madly as the goose-neck rumbled out of the practice driveway and onto the road again.

Heero drove, Duo having set the GPS with the address of Frank's sister in Sunbury.

“June's leaving tonight with Geoff and Max, isn't she?” Duo asked as he watched the landscape rolling by.

“As far as I know that was what she'd planned,” Heero replied.

“When do you think they will get to Werribee?”

“If they share the driving they will probably arrive sometime Wednesday afternoon to evening.”

“When is Treize expecting to arrive?”

“He's hoping to be there tomorrow in the early afternoon.”

“It will be good to see everyone again.”

“That it will, Duo.”

*

“If this thing is correct, we should be arriving at Frank's sister's place in the next ten or so minutes,” Duo commented, taking a look at the GPS. “I hope Frank remembered to call her and let her know we would be arriving this afternoon.”

“I'm sure he would have,” Heero replied, slowing the goose-neck a little to comply with the speed limit. 

They were approaching the town of Sunbury and needed to pass through the township itself to reach their destination which lay on the outskirts of the other side.

“What was her name again?”

“Miss Lowe?” Heero offered.

Duo snorted. “You forgot to ask him, didn't you?”

“Ah, maybe.” Heero looked sheepish.

“She could be married for all we know,” Duo stated.

“You could be right. I guess we will find out shortly.” Heero maneuvered the goose-neck through the town center - which fortunately wasn't all that busy - and was soon heading out the other side.

“Should be about another kilometer up the road,” Duo said, eyes scanning around for the property Frank's sister lived at. “I think that's it up there.”

Heero looked where Duo was pointing, slowing down at the same time. “That's it,” he agreed, spotting the number and sign that said 'Meadow Springs'.

Moments later they were pulling into a large, open area at the back of a rambling house. Several concrete 'runs' were set up on one side of the yard, on the other lay a few small paddocks with shelters in them. With the arrival of the goose-neck several dogs began to bark followed by a woman's voice telling the canines to be quiet. Heero cut the engine and both men unbuckled their seat-belts. Stepping out of the goose-neck, they were greeted by a woman who looked to be in her late thirties.

“Heero Yuy?” the woman asked with a smile.

“I'm Heero and this is Doctor Duo Maxwell,” Heero replied and stepped forward to shake the offered hand.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss...?” Duo gave a charming smile. “I'm afraid Frank didn't tell us your name.”

The woman gave a light laugh. “That's typical of Frank. Betty, Betty Lowe and it's a pleasure to have you both and your horses here. Before we get better acquainted though, I'm sure you must be anxious to get those horses off the truck and settled?”

Heero instantly warmed to the woman. “I would really appreciate that.”

“If you follow me I'll show you where you can put them.”

*

The horses were all soon off loaded and settled into small, individual paddocks that had a lean-to shelter and large trees. Betty had kindly filled the water troughs in each paddock and set a feed bin ready for each occupant. As it was still a little early in the afternoon for feeding, Heero opted to leave the four equines to enjoy the green grass and peace for a couple of hours before feeding them and settling them for the night. Betty invited them into the house for a coffee and chat, something both guys welcomed – Heero was curious to learn a little more about Frank, whilst Duo couldn't keep his eyes off the dogs which were lovely examples of their breed. 

“Lovely dogs,” Duo commented to the woman when they were sat in a cozy living room, coffee in hand and several canines scattered around the floor.

“Thank you. I used to breed and show the dogs quite a lot, but it all started to get a bit much so I stopped. I sold off most of my dogs and now I spend a lot of my time judging. Couldn't sell off these ones though, they're family to me,” Betty replied with a smile.

“How long did you breed and show for?” Duo politely asked.

“I became interested in my latter years of school and when I left school and got a job I saved up and bought my first blue heeler then. I had some success showing him and once I could afford to, I purchased a bitch and bred the pair. I sold all but one of the pups and started to show the one I kept. From there things went really well for me and I expanded my showing and breeding program. I bought this property several years ago now and had the kennels and runs built.”

Having seen the kennels and runs already when they had been unloading the horses, Duo could appreciate just how much time and work would have needed to go into maintaining such a set up. “I can understand why you stopped then, it must have been a lot of hard work to keep those kennels maintained, not to mention the work with the dogs too. You didn't have anyone to help you?”

“No, I guess I never really met the right man, but I did enjoy it at the time. Now I'm just as happy doing the judging.”

“Frank never showed an interest in the dogs at all?” Heero inquired.

“No, never.” Betty chuckled. “Frank always was one for the horses. He always did say he wanted to be a top rider and represent his country at some stage. Never thought he'd get there, but he seems to be doing just fine.” Betty seemed to drift off into her own world for a moment before coming back to the present. “Frank said that he keeps his horse with you, Mr. Yuy and that he's taking lessons from you too?”

“Hai, he is and please, call me Heero. He's been agisting with me for a little over two years now and usually has a lesson a week with me. He's come a long way in that time and I have no doubts he will be a strong contender when it comes to the selections for the next Olympic team.”

“He's gotten that good?” Betty said.

“Yes, he has,” Heero replied with a smile.

“That's wonderful. I'm happy for him and really hope he does achieve his goal. He's worked damn hard for it, that I do know.” 

Heero nodded in agreement. 

“So, tell me, Heero, where is it you're going now with the horses? Frank didn't say much on the phone about where it is you're going and what for, I gathered it must be some big competition or something like it.”

Heero explained exactly where they were going, the Nations Cup event and that Frank and himself were both competing in the A Grade Championships. “It is a good competition for him to enter in as a lot of the selectors for the Olympics will be there.”

“Then I wish him all the very best of luck for it; oh, and you too, Heero.”

“Thank you.”

* 

The following morning saw Heero up and about early, getting the horses fed and the goose-neck ready for the final days travel. They had spent a pleasant evening with Betty, talking about dogs and horses, Betty showing them both some of the trophies and ribbons she'd won with her dogs over the years and even went as far as to drag out a couple of photo albums too. Both men had shared chuckles with the woman at some of the photos of Frank in his childhood years. Whilst Heero and Duo had gone back out to settle the horses, Betty cooked a dinner for them both, insisting they eat with her and that it was no trouble at all when Duo had protested that she didn't have to do it. Betty had explained that she didn't get a lot of company so it was nice to share her home with two such well mannered men. She'd even gone as far as to make up the spare bedroom for them so they wouldn't have to sleep in the goose-neck. Both guys had been humbled and warmed by the generosity of Frank's sister and let her know how much they appreciated what she'd done.

With the horses eating, Betty cooked them a big breakfast and made them promise to stop overnight again on their way back to Salsbury and let her know how the competitions had gone for them all.

Having loaded up the understandably reluctant horses, Heero and Duo thanked Betty for her hospitality, Duo pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek and causing her to blush. With a wave out of the window, the goose-neck rumbled out of the yard area and back down the driveway to the road that would see them on their last leg of their journey to Werribee.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“Not far now, Heero,” Duo said, the excitement clear in his voice as he switched his attention from the road to the GPS and back again.

Glancing at the clock set in the dashboard, Heero noted it was coming up for one o'clock. “We've made good time,” he replied, eyes focused back on the road.

 

“I wonder if anyone else from the Aussie team is there yet or if we will be the first? I'm sure Noin will be there, at least I hope so.”

“Even if she isn't we will be able to find our stables and start to unload and unpack.” Heero slowed the goose-neck a little. There were a few more floats on the road now, Heero thought it was a safe bet to assume they were heading for the same place he was. From the paperwork he'd received from Noin, the program of events scheduled for the week would be very similar to the previous Nations Cup competition he'd attended.

“That's the turn off up there,” Duo said, drawing Heero from his thoughts.

The Werribee Equestrian Center was well signposted so it was easy enough to find. Heero slowed down and indicated, turning the goose-neck slowly onto the entry road. They rumbled along for a short distance before the main entry came into view. Heero brought Drumstick to a stop behind a couple of other floats and waited his turn in the line. Soon enough he'd moved forward to where a steward was standing with a clipboard. Duo had already gotten the paperwork out of the glove compartment and had it ready.

“Afternoon,” greeted the steward. “Do you have your passes with you?”

“Afternoon,” Heero replied. “Here they are.” He handed over the requested paperwork. 

The steward took the paperwork and checked it against his list, ticking off names as he located them. Handing Heero the passes back, he spoke again. “Follow this main road down and take the second road to your left. You have been allocated parking bay 71 in section K for your vehicle which will be on your right. Your stable allocations are in block E stables 50 to 57. There will be another steward to guide you once you get to the second road on your left. Good luck and I hope you do well for our country.” The steward gave a big smile.

“Thanks, we will certainly be giving it our best shot.” With a parting wave, Heero put the goose-neck back into gear and began to move slowly along the road.

They found the second road on their left, the steward there showing them where their allocated bay was. Heero brought the goose-neck to a stop and cut the engine.

“I think we should locate block E and our stables before we unload the horses,” Duo suggested.

“Good idea. We can see if anyone else has arrived too.”

The pair exited the cab and after ducking their heads inside to check on the horses, they locked up the goose-neck and made their way towards several stable blocks. It didn't take them long to find block E and once they had stepped inside Duo looked around for stable numbers. Heero scanned the area left and right, eyes alighting on the familiar form of Noin.

“Up here,” Heero said and tugged on Duo's arm.

“Ah, Heero, Doctor Maxwell,” Noin greeted as she spotted the two men making their way towards her.

“Miss Noin,” the pair replied.

“You have the horses still on the float?”

“Hai, we do. I thought we would find our stables first, then unload and settle them in,” Heero replied.

“No problem. These are our allocated stables here. There's the five for the Nations Cup team and they have also put Shinigami and the other horse from your stable that are competing in the A grade in the same block.”

“That will certainly make life a lot easier,” Duo muttered.

“Peter has already arrived and settled Espresso in so feel free to select the stables you want and get your horses off and settled. I've got a couple of things I need to do but I won't be long. I'll be back soon and fill you in on the accommodations the EFA has booked for us all.”

“Thanks, Noin.”

* 

By the time Heero had unloaded the horses and got them settled into their stables, Treize and Sam had arrived. Friendly chatter was exchanged between all the guys as everyone pitched in to unload horses and unpack vehicles. Noin returned and spoke with each of her team in regards to their trips to the center, how their horses had traveled and any problems they might have had. Although Duo was not officially 'on duty' as the team vet, he had already spoken with Noin and offered his services should she require them. Noin had accepted and after a brief consultation with Sam and Peter - neither of whom had any objection to Duo checking their horses or treating them should the need arise – Duo gave each equine a quick check and was pleased to inform Noin that all horses were sound and aside from a little dehydration that was to be expected, all were fit for competition.

With the horses all taken care of Noin gathered the group together to sort out the accommodations.

 

“The EFA has booked rooms at the Quest Hotel for all of us. Each of you will be sharing with your respective groom, or in June and Peter's case, their spouses. If you are finished here for now, I'd suggest we head into town to the hotel and get checked in. Heero, do you know when June is arriving?”

“She was planning on arriving today at some time. I'm not sure when as she didn't say, it will depend on the traffic conditions and the drive down here. She did say she was coming directly to the equestrian center though.”

“I see.” Noin thought for a moment. “I guess I could always give her a ring and see how far away she is from arriving. I'd really like to get you all to the hotel and checked in as soon as possible as we have a lot to discuss.”

“That might be a good idea,” Heero replied. With the horses all off the goose-neck and settled, Heero was looking forward to being able to take a long shower and enjoy a little snuggle time with his husband before the pressures of what they were there to do caught up with them both.

Moving off to the side, Noin made her call. Whilst Noin was on the phone, Duo double checked the horses, Heero joining him a moment later.

“Jester is the only one who is still a little flighty,” Duo said, watching the big bay moving around his stall and calling out from time to time.

“He'll settle down soon,” Heero replied. “Frank will be here tomorrow afternoon sometime and will no doubt take him out and give him a good workout. I'll take him out in the morning and give him a little light work on the flat to settle him a bit.”

Duo nodded and raked his eyes over the other three horses. Shinigami was standing towards the back of his stable, resting a hind leg and dozing – he was more than used to all this show atmosphere by now and none of it fazed him anymore. Orion stood between Shini and Nataku, the black having taken everything in his stride. Nataku was busy pulling at her hay net, pausing every now and then to gaze out of her stable at the goings on around her.

Noin returned and let them all know that June was about an hour away from Werribee and would go directly to the hotel and meet them all there. Having passed over instructions to where the hotel was, Noin left them all to make their own way there.

“Would you mind if we caught a lift with you, Treize?” Heero asked. “I think it would be a little difficult to find parking for the goose-neck at the hotel.”

“Of course, Heero. I'm parked a few spaces up from you so if you and Duo want to grab your stuff and bring it across to the car, Joe and I will go and unhitch the float.” With him only having to bring Romeo, Treize had opted to use his car and float instead of bringing his own four horse goose-neck.

“Thanks, we'll be with you shortly.”

* * * 

“Here are your room key cards,” Noin said as she handed out the various key cards to the team members. “Go and get unpacked, freshen up and I'll meet you all in my room in two hours for a briefing. I'm in room 532.”

Taking their key cards, the team and grooms all picked up their luggage and made their way across the foyer of the hotel to the elevators. Everyone piled out on floor five, quickly scanning the directory on the wall for which way to their rooms.

“Down that way, Heero,” Duo said, glancing at their key card and back to the wall. The team had been allocated rooms 531 to 536, Heero and Duo's room being 536 with Treize next to them in 534 and June's room across the hall number 535. Peter and Chrissy were in 533 whilst Sam and Greg were in 531. Frank, Zechs, Wufei and Meiran had all managed to reserve rooms at the same hotel, although what room number and floor they would be on was anyone's guess.

Duo slipped the key card through the lock and once the light turned green he pushed the door open and entered, Heero right behind him and closing the door. It was your standard hotel room, two queen beds, television, mini bar, tea and coffee making facilities and an en-suite bathroom. Duo dumped his bag on the floor and flopped on his back to the bed. Heero gave an amused smile before dropping his own bag to the floor and joining his husband on the bed.

Laying himself next to Duo, Heero rolled over and hovered over the prone form of the vet before slowly lowering his face and capturing Duo's lips in a soft kiss. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you,” Heero murmured before stealing another kiss.

Bringing his arms up, Duo wrapped them around his lover and returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. “It's going to be so damn hard to keep my hands off you over the next few days,” Duo sighed.

“I know, but at least we will have some privacy at the end of each day when we return here.”

“Thank goodness otherwise I think I'd end up getting us both arrested.” Duo cuddled closer and began to feather kisses along Heero's jaw and neck causing the rider to moan softly. Lips continuing their assault, Duo dragged one hand down from Heero's waist and over the rider's backside, squeezing and caressing.

A groan escaped Heero's lips, his groin stirring in response to the tender caresses. “How much time do we have before we have to meet Noin?' he murmured.

Glancing at the clock, Duo noted the time displayed. “Roughly and hour and three quarters.”

“Good, I want to molest you.” Heero managed to work his hand between their bodies and grope at Duo's groin, rewarded with a soft gasp as he began to knead the hardening bulge he found there.

Within minutes the pair had managed to remove their clothing. Now naked, Heero pushed his partner towards the center of the bed and turning himself around, straddled Duo's shoulders with his legs. Lowering his head and shoulders, Heero pushed Duo's thighs apart, pressing kisses and light nips to the sensitive skin on the inner thigh.

Dragging a second pillow across, Duo worked it under his head and shoulders, raising himself up enough that he could easily reach his lover's assets without putting any strain on himself. His tongue darted out and began to lick along the sensitive perineum towards Heero's balls.

Eyes closing in pleasure, Heero worked his husband's cock with dedication, sucking lightly on the head before swallowing to the root. He swirled his tongue around the head, teasing at the leaking slit before drawing the organ in deep once more.

Duo's mouth was by no means idle; tongue flicking across the join of foreskin to head, sucking lightly on the tip and nibbling along the underside. Tonguing Heero's balls he was pleased to hear the quiet groans of pleasure coming from his husband's mouth. Feeling his own pleasure rising rapidly towards the point of no return, Duo swallowed Heero's length and began to work his mouth and throat in earnest.

Hips thrusting carefully, both men did their best to bring the other to orgasm first. Duo was the first to fall into nirvana, unable to take the overwhelming pleasure any longer. With a loud groan he let go, seed pumping from the slit to be swallowed by Heero's hungry mouth. The whimpers and moans from his partner vibrated around Heero's cock that was still buried to the hilt inside Duo's mouth and sparked his own end. Still drinking down his husband's offering, Heero let himself fall into the abyss, panting and moaning his pleasure to the four walls.

Duo let Heero's cock slip from his mouth, the rider managing to turn himself around before collapsing on the bed next to his equally sated lover. The vet cuddled close, Heero's arms wrapping around that lithe body and pulling his love closer and sharing their warmth. After ten minutes of cuddling and enjoying the afterglow, the pair thought they'd better get up, shower and unpack before they were needed to meet with Noin.

* * * 

“The program of events is pretty much the same as what it has been for previous competitions. Tomorrow will be the grand parade and opening ceremony where all the teams competing in the Nations Cup Dressage and Showjumping competitions will be introduced. Thursday will also be the start of the Cup Dressage competition. Friday will have the A grade Championships along with the C grade and a speed competition. Saturday will see the first rounds of the Nations Cup Showjumping competition with the second round on the Sunday. Should there need to be a jump off that will also be held on the Sunday. Once the competition is finished there will be a break followed by the closing parade on the Sunday afternoon.” Noin looked around at all her riders to make sure they were all following along before continuing. “Those of you that have entered in other events I wish you the very best of luck for those events and I will be available to assist you if you need any help. I expect you all to work your team horses on the flat tomorrow morning and present for inspection half an hour before the grand parade. An hour after the parade is over I want you to meet me in the stable block and we will spend a couple of hours in one of the allocated work areas. Does anyone have any questions?”

“When will we find out what countries are competing and the draw order for the countries? Also what order will we be jumping in?” Peter asked.

“I will attend the draw for the order of competition on the Saturday morning and once I know what it is I will let you all know. I'll also let you know at the same time what order you will all jump in,” Noin replied. “The countries that have confirmed teams are as follows: Japan, New Zealand, England, Germany, Sweden, South Africa, Italy, France and us.”

“Do you want me to attend the work session tomorrow afternoon and am I also to present for the grand parade?” June asked.

Noin turned her attention to the woman. “Yes, I want you in both. I expect you to keep your horse worked just in case we need you.”

June nodded.

“Any other questions?”

No one had any so Noin got up and fetched the saddle blankets. Handing one to each rider she finished up the meeting with the last of her information. “As you know we don't have an actual team vet for this competition as there is a vet practice here on the grounds, however, Doctor Maxwell has kindly consented to be our personal team vet should anyone need him. Before I accept his kind offer on behalf of all team members does anyone here have any objection to Doctor Maxwell treating their horse in the event of an accident?”

Treize had already informed Duo he wanted him to treat Romeo if he needed any attention, at least until Zechs got there as Zechs was Romeo's usual vet; Heero and June were already clients so it was only Sam and Peter whom Duo needed consent from. Both men nodded their acceptance, both happier to have someone they knew act as their vet as opposed to someone they weren't familiar with regardless of how good they were.

“Thank you everyone. If there's no further questions you are all free to do as you wish. I shouldn't have to remind you all though that you are representing your country and I expect you all to act in a manner befitting such an honor. I will see you all at the stables tomorrow morning.”

With that being the end of the meeting all the riders left Noin's room and stood in the hotel hallway, discussing what they all planned on doing next. After much back and forth suggestions, everyone decided to go back to the stables and check on the horses. The afternoon was getting on and it would soon be time to feed up and settle the horses for the evening.

June offered to take Heero and Duo in her car as Geoff and Max were staying at the hotel, young Max needing a nap and Geoff deciding to join him as he was quite tired after doing most of the driving to Werribee. Both guys accepted the offer and it gave Heero the chance to catch up on how the horses back at Salsbury were; it also gave June the opportunity to drop off all of Orion's gear that she'd brought with her.

*

Shini gave a low wuffle when he heard his master's footsteps, Nataku also gave a low whinny. Orion snorted when he scented his mistress and hung over his stable door in the hope of getting some apple slices. Jester was still a little on the flighty side, although he had settled a lot to earlier.

Heero fetched the poop scoop from the locker they'd been allocated whilst Duo went into each stable and removed the hay nets to either fill or top up for the evening. June checked the water buckets, filling those that needed it. Once the stables were clean, June fetched each 'team Heero' horse out and held it so Duo could do a check of each one - pronouncing them all fit and healthy. Heero made up the feeds whilst Duo did his checks on Peter and Sam's horses. Once all the horses were eating the three changed the day rugs for slightly warmer night ones. With three of them doing the work it didn't take long to finish.

One last check of the equines and it was time to head back to the hotel for dinner and a good night's sleep.

* * * 

Thursday morning dawned fresh, clear and cold, so cold that Duo opted to get dressed whilst still in the bed – much to Heero's amusement. “Knew I should have packed the thermal underwear,” Duo muttered as he struggled to pull his jeans up while wrestling with the covers that were equally as determined to stick to his legs.

“It would be much quicker and less painful if you were to hop out of the bed, Duo,” Heero stated in an amused tone.

“Yeah, but I don't fancy having my balls try to climb back up into my body. It's bad enough dealing with the shrinkage in other areas,” Duo replied. “There, got them.” One last 'yank' and the jeans settled around his hips. “Now for the shirt.”

Heero shook his head and snickered as his husband did his best to pull the t-shirt over his head and not take the pillow with it.

With his clothes finally on, Duo tossed back the covers and slipped out of the bed. Tucking his t-shirt into his jeans, he quickly zipped them up and reached for his sweater. One trip to the bathroom later, his hair and teeth brushed and Duo was ready to face the day.

“I'll come back up and grab my clothes after breakfast,” Heero said as they left the room to find said breakfast.

“Come on then, I'm starving,” Duo replied and disappeared down the hall towards the elevators leaving a bemused Heero to follow.

*

“Steady, Shini,” Heero soothed as the stallion began to jog. Sitting deeper into his saddle, he checked the gray, letting the reins loosen a touch once Shini started to walk again.

“He's full of beans,” June stated, walking up to stand beside Duo who was leaning against the railing and watching his husband working the gray.

“Yeah, he is, but he'll soon settle down. Shini's an old hand at all this competition thing now,” Duo replied.

“Is Heero going to ride Jester for Frank afterwards?”

“He said he was going to try and fit Jester in at some stage today. He's still got Nataku to work on the flat before we start getting her ready for the Grand Parade and then there's the lesson with Noin later on too.”

“I think I'll bring Orion out and loosen him up a bit. I want to give him a bath before the Grand Parade.”

“I'd suggest you put on a bathing suit if you're planning on that, although given how cool it is you'd probably turn into a human popsicle,” Duo snickered.

“You could have a point there,” June grinned. “Believe it or not though, the wash bay area does have both hot and cold water and I plan on using the hot.”

“Does it really?” Duo asked with a raise of his eyebrow. 

“Sure does.”

“If that's the case then I might give Nataku a bath too. I wasn't going to bother as I thought it was only cold water they had and I wouldn't put the horse through a cold bath.”

“Nope, there’s hot water too, but you might have to get in line as I think a lot of people are planning on giving their horses a bath.”

Duo shrugged. “I'll see what happens later once Heero's finished.”

“Okay, I'm going to get Orion saddled up. I'll see you later.”

“Good boy, much better,” Heero praised the gray as Shini settled and began to work properly. The gray traveled well, his long strides eating up the ground as he let his master guide him. It felt good to work the stiffness from his muscles, stretch them out and ease the kinks. Three days inside a float, regardless of the fact that his master was an excellent driver and took lots of breaks, still had tiring effects on a horse.

With Shini working well, Heero decided to cut short his flat work and put the gray away. He would ride him again later after his lesson with Noin that afternoon. He hoped that by then a lot of people would have worked their horses already and he'd have relative peace and lots of room to put Shini over a few practice jumps. The A grade Championship was on the following day and he really needed to have Shini working well and listening to him.

Taking the gray back to the stables, Heero left Shini in Duo's capable hands while he saddled up and took Nataku out for a stretch.

* * * 

All team members did their best not to squirm as Noin ran her eagle eye over the assembled team. She appraised each rider from their hat to their boots and each horse from the tips of its ears to the bottom of its hooves. Tucking in a stray strap here and rubbing off a bit of dust there, she finally stepped back and gave the team a smile.

“Well done all of you, your grooms and yourselves should be congratulated. Everyone is turned out impeccably.” Behind Noin the grooms all did their best not to blush at the praise. Each one of them had worked doubly hard to turn their respective charge out to perfection.

Orion shone like patent leather, June not just washing the gelding, but spending a good half an hour just brushing his coat until it shone. Sam's horse, Morning Mist, while not shining like the bays and the black, countered their darker colors with her own vivid whiteness. She was almost snowy white, slightly darker markings on her legs and in the hairs of her tail the only other color on her body. Chrissy had brushed Espresso until the bay also shone; likewise Joe had spent ages on Romeo.

Nataku positively glowed under the sun's rays, her bay coat shining with good health and constant brushing. Duo on the other hand looked a little bedraggled. He'd washed Nataku, scrubbing all traces of dirt from the mare and ended up looking like a drowned rat himself. His braid was still soggy although his jeans had dried out quite a bit. Unfortunately he hadn't thought to bring a change of clothes with him and he didn't have time to go back to the hotel to change so he'd have to suffer through the Grand Parade in his damp clothes. Seeing the team all looking so professional more than made up for the discomfort though.

The public address system crackled to life, calling for all competitors, regardless of what they were entered in to present to the collecting ring area ready for the Grand parade.

“Okay, team, this is it. Time to present to the stewards,” Noin stated. “Before we do though...” Noin stepped back into the stable block, returning moments later with the Australian Flag. 

All faces turned towards their coach.

Approaching the team, Noin held the flag and glanced down the line of riders. Mind made up, she walked up to June and handed her the flag. “Carry it proudly,” she said to the other woman.

Taking the flag, June felt her heart swell with pride and a beaming smile lit her face. Carefully she positioned the end of the flagpole on the top of her boot, grasping the center of the pole firmly. Orion wasn't at all fazed by having the flag flapping along his side and simply ignored it.

“Right, everyone, stay in formation and follow me.”

The team all began to move off towards the collecting ring and what would be the start of several days competition.

~ * ~

tbc...

Here's the link to a map of the Werribee Equestrian Center: http://www.wpnec.com.au/SiteMap2011%20.pdf


	15. Chapter 15

The grand parade went off without so much as a hitch. All the horses behaved themselves perfectly, arching their necks and kinking their tails as they stepped out. The commentator had introduced the various teams in the many competitions that were taking place over the weekend; from the pony club teams through to the dressage teams and finally the Nations Cup Jumping teams. When the Australian team entered the arena the cheers, yells and applause increased tenfold as the spectators let their home country know they were right behind them.

“The atmosphere is electric,” June commented to Heero who was on her left side.

“That it is,” Heero replied with a grin. “Normal shows get your adrenaline pumping, but this...” he paused for a moment, eyes shining, “This is something on a whole new level.”

“Doesn't matter how many times I've been lucky enough to make a jumping team, whether it be the Olympics or Nations Cup, the atmosphere, camaraderie and general feeling becomes almost surreal. It's something I don't think I will ever get used to and neither do I want to. It's just special, and to be a part of it all...” Treize shrugged.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Words really can't describe it,” June replied.

“Enjoy it while you can, Noin will have our noses to the grindstone a little later. There's nothing like that jolt back to reality to remind you of where you are and what you're doing,” Treize said with a smile. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” June snickered.

The arena was colorful with all the various teams now lining up, the many different countries flags held proudly. The president of the EFA stepped out along with several other dignitaries and a few speeches were made to explain the competitions ahead, the schedule for the week and finishing with welcoming all the teams to the Werribee equestrian center and wishing them all the very best of luck.

With the formalities out of the way the teams all began to filter out of the arena and back into the collecting ring area. Noin, along with all the grooms were waiting for the team when they managed to exit.

“Thank you, all of you for showing such perfect manners. I know these speeches can get a bit tedious after a while, especially when you've had to sit through numerous ones over the years, but they are a necessity. Now, take your horses back to the stables and unsaddle. I will take you all for a brief lesson in two groups this afternoon. “Peter, Sam and June, meet me in the practice arena in two hours, I'll work with you three first for an hour or so. Heero and Treize, I will expect you two saddled and ready to go in three and a half hours. An hour or so with each group should be more than enough to put you all through your paces and sort out any kinks. Any questions?” No one had any. “Good. You are all free to do as you wish until it's time for your lesson.” With a smile, Noin departed, leaving the grooms and riders to make their way back to their respective stables.

“What are you going to do for the next couple of hours, Heero?” Duo asked as he walked beside Nataku.

“I thought I'd work Jester for a bit, see if I can get him to settle down. Frank should be here later this evening and with the A grade Championships tomorrow Jester's going to need a fair amount of work to get him back in the right mindset.”

“What about Shini?”

“If I have the time before my lesson with Nataku I'll work him then, otherwise I'll give him a workout after I've finished with Noin.” Heero brought the mare to a halt out front of her stable and dismounted. “Shini shouldn't need much as far as work goes, just more loosening up his muscles than actual jumping practice.”

“Give her to me, Heero. I'll unsaddle her and put her away while you get Jester ready,” Duo stated and took the mare's reins from his husband.

“Are you sure?”

Duo snorted. “I am here in the capacity of your groom so I think I'm sure I can handle unsaddling Nataku whilst you get Jester saddled.”

Heero gave his lover a sheepish grin. “I know you're capable; sorry, and thank you.”

“You can make it up to me later,” Duo replied and added a heated look to accompany his words.

“You can bet on it.”

*

“You're supposed to be an equine, not a kangaroo,” Heero muttered and closed his fingers firmly on the reins, sitting deep into his saddle and using more leg to try and get Jester to trot properly.

Jester tossed his head and continued to try and look all around him. He'd been to many shows before and didn't have a problem as a rule... but this... This was something slightly different and it didn't take much to throw Jester off balance. The stallion knew it was another show and that sooner or later he would be jumping, but the entire atmosphere was slightly different to the usual shows he went to; and that made Jester all the more suspicious.

“Trot on,” Heero said and applied a harder leg aid.

The stallion continued to ignore the rider on his back, opting to move with jerky strides as he focused his attention on anything and everything other than his rider. He spotted another horse off to the side, his ears went up, back hollowed and he let fly with a loud neigh. The other horse ignored him so Jester tried again, this time he added a few 'propping' steps to his trot and kinked his tail.

“Okay, that's enough, Jester,” Heero growled. “I can see that you've decided you want to do this the hard way.” Taking a very firm hold on the reins, Heero pushed his weight as deep as he could get it and applied his legs hard. “Last chance to do as you're asked,” Heero muttered to the horse.

The bay continued to take no notice, his choppy strides making it harder for Heero to sit into him.

“That's it. I'm sorry, boy, but you leave me with no choice.” Heero put his reins into one hand, made sure he had a firm hold and dug his knees into the saddle flaps. Raising his right hand slightly he brought the whip down behind his leg with a sharp smack to Jester's hide.

Jester jumped into the air as if he'd been stung by a bee but was prevented from running away by the firm hold on the reins. He shook his head and snorted. That hurt!

“Now, shall we try that again?” Heero said and took the contact back with both hands. Using his seat and leg, he pushed the bay forward into a trot once more.

The stallion moved forward, a little unsure for the moment. He settled into a rhythmical trot for a few strides before he caught scent of something on the light breeze and his attention wandered once more. His gait became uneven and he resisted the attempts of his rider to settle his stride. Another sharp smack to his side had him hastily changing his mind though. Jester thought he'd better quit with his evasion attempts and listen to his rider – those smacks had stung and he really didn't fancy having any more. No, better to settle down and listen, he could scent and look at the pretty fillies later.

“Much better,” Heero praised once the bay began to work properly for him.

Off to the side of the arena, Duo watched the 'power struggle' with an amused smile on his face.

*

It took Heero just over an hour to have Jester working in a calm, rounded outline. Both the bay and Heero were sweating, but Jester was listening carefully and doing everything that Heero asked of him. Bringing the stallion to a walk, Heero relaxed the reins and allowed the bay to stretch his neck out and cool off a bit. “Good boy, that was much better,” Heero praised and patted the bay neck. Spotting Duo off to one side with Joe, he turned the stallion around and rode over to them.

“He's a lovely horse, Heero,” Joe commented when Jester came to a halt beside them.

“Hai, he is, he just needs to learn to curb his enthusiasm at times,” Heero replied. Turning to Duo, he addressed his partner. “Are there many people using the jumps in the other arena?”

“Not sure, I'll go check if you like?” Duo responded.

“Thanks. I just want to finish him off by putting him over a few fences. Frank can give him another workout over the jumps tomorrow morning.”

“Back in a sec then.” Duo turned and left to see how many people were using the other arena, returning within a couple of minutes with good news. “There's about five riders in there right now, but there's lots of room so you shouldn't have to wait long to use some of the jumps.”

“That’s good, thank you.” Picking up his contact again, Heero turned the bay for the exit and rode towards the small practice arena where the jumps were.

* * * 

“How did it go?” Heero asked June. 

“Not bad at all,” June replied and patted the sweaty black neck before her. “Orion behaved himself and Noin seemed pleased with all three of us.”

“Good. I didn’t see a lot of your lesson with Noin, but from what I did observe it looks like all the horses are in fine form. I think we could have a really good chance at winning that cup with this team,” Heero said.

“I'd second that statement,” Treize said as he rode up alongside Heero. “From what I saw, all three of them appeared to be fresh, eager and yet calm and confident too.”

“Fingers crossed that our two work just as well then so we don't let the others down,” Heero said with a wry grin.

“Only one way to find out. Noin is motioning for us to join her.” Treize shortened his reins and pushed Romeo forward.

“I'll see you back at the stables. Good luck,” June said with a smile and rode off to brush Orion down and settle him.

*

Nataku felt fresh and calm beneath him, Heero's confidence in the mare growing with each stride she took. Noin had been working with them on the flat for the past half an hour and both Romeo and Nataku had settled well.

“That will do for the moment, gentlemen. Give them a few minutes to catch their breath and we'll try them over a few jumps to finish off,” Noin said and moved towards the bottom of the arena where a few jumps sat. As their coach altered the height of a few, Treize and Heero let their horses walk around, stretching their necks and relaxing after the strenuous work they'd been doing for the past thirty minutes.

Joe and Duo gave Noin a hand with the poles, the coach appreciative of the help. Once the jumps were set to her satisfaction, she thanked the pair for their help and motioned for Treize and Heero to join her. Explaining what she wanted the pair to do, she stepped back and asked Treize to go first.

Romeo settled into a steady canter and after a couple of circles, approached the first of the five jumps Noin had set up. A few minutes later, Treize was slowing the bay down, patting the neck and riding back towards Noin and Heero. “Good boy,” he praised the stallion.

“Nicely done, Treize. He seems to be working very well and I don't think we will have any problem with his jumping in the first rounds on Saturday.”

“Thank you,” Treize replied and turned the stallion around so he could watch Heero.

Gathering his reins, Heero pushed the mare forward and into a canter. Circling her around he sat deep and looked for the first of the five fences.

Nataku knew what had to be done and approached each fence willingly, but with caution as well. She sailed into the air over the first, landed and allowed her rider to guide her to the next jump.

Each of the five fences was cleared easily by the mare, Nataku clearly enjoying herself. “Good girl,” Heero praised and patted the mare.

“That was lovely, Heero. She doesn't seem to have suffered any ill effects from her trip down here which is what we hoped for.” Turning to address Treize as well, Noin continued, “We will put them over the jumps once more after I've raised them a couple of inches. The extra height won't bother them but it will sharpen their minds a bit.” With the assistance of Joe and Duo once more, the jumps were raised between two and four inches.

Once again Romeo cleared all five, Nataku following suit. Both horses looked pleased with themselves, Nataku even more so when the nice human gave her lots of those yummy orange treats.

“That will do them for today,” Noin said and patted both horses. “The other three all worked well too and if they continue to jump in the competition like they all have in practice I'd say we have a damn good shot at winning that cup.”

“It would be nice to win it on home turf,” Treize agreed.

“It would, Treize. We've had some good teams in the past and come very close, hopefully this time it's our turn,” Noin said with a smile. “Heero? You have the A grade Championships tomorrow with Shinigami, correct?”

“Hai, Miss Noin.”

“Then I will take you and Treize for a brief lesson on these two in the morning. I can take the other three for their lesson in the afternoon. I can make myself available and work with you in the morning with Shinigami once we've finished with these two if you wish?”

Heero smiled and felt a touch of relief go through him; he'd been hoping Noin would offer to help him, give him some advice, but he'd not wanted to ask as he knew Noin was there as the team coach, not a personal one and he didn't want to take her time away from the team. “Thank you, Noin, I'd really appreciate that if you’re sure you can spare the time.”

Noin snorted. “Of course I can, Heero. It would be my pleasure. Besides, I wouldn't be much of a coach if I can't find the time to help out a team member even when they're riding individually now would I?”

Heero laughed. “Thanks.”

“Right. That will do for you two today. I'll meet you both here in the arena tomorrow morning at eight. We can spend about an hour fine tuning these horses and that should leave you enough time to work with Shinigami and still have time for him to rest before he competes later in the afternoon.”

“Thank you, Noin,” Treize said and dismounted to loosen his girth. Heero echoed the words and also dismounted.

With a nod to the pair, Noin left to return to the hotel and work out her team order for the competition.

* * * 

“Everything okay?” Heero asked as his partner stepped out from Nataku's stable.

“All the horses are fine, Heero. None of them have suffered any ill effects from the trip or their workouts today. In actual fact, both Nataku and Shini are in top form health wise.” Duo gave his husband a grin.

“That's good. Not that I expected there to be anything wrong, but I'm glad you're here to check them over for me,” Heero replied softly.

“My pleasure, Heero. Now, what's left to be done? I'm in need of food and a shower.” Duo pulled his bedraggled braid over his shoulder and smoothed out a few of the messy strands before giving it up as a bad joke. “Umm, I think the shower first,” he said with a woeful look at both his braid and clothing.

Snickering, Heero sidled up to his husband and leaned into the vet's ear. “I'll give you a hand with that shower and your hair if you can hold on for a little while longer?”

“I think I can,” Duo moaned softly.

Pressing a quick peck to Duo's cheek, Heero pulled back a bit. “There's just the rugs to change, waters to check and hay nets to put in and then we're all done for the night.”

“Then what are we standing here for?” Duo questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Let's get to it. The sooner we're finished here the sooner I can restore some sort of order to this rat's nest of a braid of mine.”

* * * 

“I feel like a big, juicy steak, smothered in mushrooms with loads of mashed potatoes and vegetables,” Duo said as he and Heero exited the elevator and began to walk across the hotel lobby towards the restaurant.

“You might be in luck. From what I remember of the menu it's got a few different steaks listed,” Heero replied.

“I really don't remember all that much of it. I was pretty tired last night. I do recall the breakfast buffet this morning though – and I have to admit, that was very nice.” Duo's mind wandered back to their breakfast that morning and the spread of food that had been set out along the one side of the restaurant. He'd had a hard time selecting what he wanted for breakfast as there was just so much of it available.

“I'm positive there will be something along the lines of what you want, Duo.” Heero continued to walk towards the restaurant doors. He could see June, Geoff, Treize and Joe already inside and seated at a long table.

“Is that Frank?” Duo suddenly said and stopped in his walk. Heero halted as well and turned to see where Duo was looking. 

“I think you could be right.” Spinning on his heel, Heero made his way across to the counter. “Frank?”

Hearing his name, Frank turned around and gave a grin. “Heero!”

“Hey, Frank. You just get here?” Duo asked from beside his husband.

“Yeah, arrived five minutes ago. I've just checked in and the receptionist's gone to get my room key.”

“We're just heading into the restaurant for dinner,” Heero informed the other rider. “Why don't you go on up and drop your bags in your room then come back down and join us?”

“You sure? I don't want to intrude on your team thing or anything.”

“I'm sure,” Heero said with a wave of his hand. “June and her family are all in there already, so is Treize and a couple of the others. You'll be more than welcome to join us.”

“In that case, thanks, I think I will. Not much fun eating by yourself and room service costs a fortune.” Frank turned as he spotted the receptionist coming back. “Won't be a moment.”

“Here you are, Mr. Lowe. Floor three, room 378. I trust everything will be to your satisfaction. If you need anything just push 0 on the phone and it will dial the reception directly. Enjoy your stay,” the woman said as she handed over a key card.

“Thanks.” Frank took the offered card and bent to retrieve his small case. “I'll see you guys in the restaurant in about ten minutes.”

“We'll keep a spot for you,” Duo promised.

Frank left for the elevator, Heero and Duo turned back and headed once more for the restaurant.

*

Duo got his steak with all the accompaniments he'd been drooling over and set about cleaning his plate. Being the team vet and Heero's groom gave him a very healthy appetite. The food vans at the equestrian center, whilst plentiful, tended to be a bit on the expensive side and mainly dealt with hamburgers, fries, hotdogs and the like. Not that Duo had anything against hamburgers and such, but he did try to eat a less greasy diet than he used to. A part of getting older, he mused to himself. One tended to take a bit more care with one's diet and such as one aged. Not that he was old by any means, but the big four-oh wasn't too far away.

Heero had elected to try the grilled salmon and was enjoying it very much, an amused smile played on his face though as he watched his husband put away his steak with something akin to rapture on his face.

Frank had joined them for dinner and as they ate Heero and Duo filled him in on how the horses had traveled down, their various stops on the way and then proceeded to tease Frank mercilessly with tales his sister had told them.

By the time dinner was over Frank was blushing bright red and ruing the day he'd suggested the pair stop overnight at his sister's. “You wait until I catch up with Betty,” he muttered. “I'll be having a few words to say to her.”

With dinner finished, the group sat back and enjoyed coffee, discussing the up coming competitions.

“I worked Jester for you this morning,” Heero informed Frank.

“How did he go?”

“He didn't want to work properly to start with and we had a bit of an argument, but after a short while he did settle down and worked really well. I popped him over a few jumps and he was fine. I'd suggest you ride him in the morning and put him over a few fences to take the tickle out of his feet. By the time the competition comes around in the afternoon he should still be fresh enough but more responsive and less inclined to let his attention wander,” Heero said.

“That sounds like a good idea to me. Any chance I can get in a bit of a lesson with you? I don't know what your schedule is for tomorrow and I understand you saying no if you're too busy,” Frank replied.

“I have a lesson with Noin at eight which should go for around an hour. I was going to work Shini afterwards for about an hour so I can work with you and Jester at about eleven if that's not too late for you?”

“What time does the competition start again?”

“Course is open for walking at two forty-five, the competition should start at three.”

“Eleven should be fine then,” Frank said. “You have any idea what the draw is? How many of us are competing?”

Heero shook his head in the negative. “Not as yet. They will post up the draw around mid morning I think.”

“How did the grand parade go?”

Heero sat back and let June fill Frank in on the grand parade. The woman was positively glowing as she recounted how they had all ridden into the arena, the cheering and applause they'd received and how each horse had reacted. By the time she'd finished the restaurant was almost empty and the staff wandering around clearing up the last of the tables. The rest of the Nations Cup team had left including Treize and Joe.

“As much as I hate to break everything up, I think we should leave and let the staff finish cleaning up,” Geoff said once he was able to interrupt his wife's story telling. “I think little Max needs his bed too.”

June's face colored as she looked around and realized that they were the only ones still sitting in the restaurant, the other table having just finished paying and on their way out. “Sorry,” she began, “I didn't realize how late it was.”

“Don't worry about it, June,” Duo said with a grin. “It's been a good evening.”

“Yes, it has,” Frank replied and stood up to stretch. “I think I'm going to head for bed though. It was a long drive down and I'm really tired.”

“I'm tired too,” Heero said. “I think we will be heading off as well.” He stood up and smiled when Duo joined him.

June rose as well and the group all made their way back out to the lobby and elevators. Frank got off at the third floor, bidding the others good night and promising to catch up with them all either at breakfast or at the equestrian center in the morning.

The elevator continued its rise to the fifth floor where the rest of the group got out and made their way to their respective rooms. June and Geoff wished the other two a good night and stepped into their own room, little Max was sound asleep in his father's arms.

Entering their own room it was all Duo could do to remain awake long enough to strip out of his clothes and climb into the bed.

Heero had thought to turn on the electric blanket before they'd gone down for dinner and the bed was toasty warm.

Turning off the light, Heero checked the alarm was set before climbing into the bed and snuggling up to his partner. “Good night, Duo,” he said and pressed a kiss to those sweet lips.

“Night, Heero. Love you,” Duo responded sleepily.

“Love you too, Duo,” Heero chuckled and burying his head in the crook of Duo's shoulder he drifted off to sleep.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

“That should be enough for him, Frank,” Heero called out and watched as the rider brought his horse to a walk and allowed him to stretch out. With Jester walking a large circle, Heero addressed Frank once more. “He's settled really well and has his mind back on the job at hand which is what you want. Depending where in the draw you are, I'd suggest bringing him out at least half an hour before you'll be due to ride and give him some solid work to have him really listening to you.”

“Thanks, Heero, I'll do that,” Frank replied and patted the sweaty shoulder. He was pleased with how Jester had gone for him once the stallion had settled. 

Jester had started out with a few of his usual tricks, but once Frank had sat into him really hard and pushed him to work, the bay had given in and begun to listen and work properly. He remembered the smacks he'd gotten the previous day for his misbehavior and really didn't want any more of those.

“How did Shini go this morning?” Frank asked as they walked back towards the stable block.

Heero smiled. “Very well. I couldn't be happier with him.” Shini had gone exceptionally well for Heero that morning. He was eager, fresh and raring to go, yet remained obedient and finely tuned to Heero's every aid. Depending on what the course designer had set for them and if lady luck decided to favor them both, Heero was quietly confident that Shini should finish in the top four.

“I take it that means I'll have my work cut out for me to try and win this competition?” Frank teased.

“It all depends on the course and lady luck,” Heero replied with a smile, “Oh, and I'm sure the other competitors would like to win the event too.”

Reaching the stable block, Frank dismounted and ran his stirrups up. “Would you mind walking the course with me later when it's open, Heero?”

“I'd be happy to, Frank. Once you've settled him we'll take a walk down to the officials' office and see if the draw is up yet.”

“Thanks, I won't be long.”

*

“It's a big field,” Frank muttered.

“It is, but you'd expect that for a Championship event,” Heero replied.

“At least we're not first to go.”

“No, we're not and overall I think we've drawn pretty well.” Heero studied the board and list of entries for the A grade event. There were a total of twenty-three entries with Frank drawing twelfth and Heero twenty-first. Judging by the list of names and horses, there were some really good ones in there and that was to be expected considering the selectors would be present. It would also make the event all the more interesting.

“It's going to be a tough competition,” Heero stated as they walked back to the stables.

“I agree. There's some pretty big names in there,” Frank replied.

“Don't let that put you off your game, Frank. Don't even think about who you're up against, just go out there with the determination to give it your best shot and let Jester do the work. You've both come a long way and have a season at A grade under your belt so there's no reason why you can't go out there and jump clear.”

“We haven't seen the course yet,” Frank pointed out helpfully. “For all we know it could be a real shocker.”

“Well, yes, there is that minor detail,” Heero conceded with a grin. “We will know soon enough though. They should be building the course somewhere in the next hour and it will be open for walking at two-forty five.”

“I'll meet you back at the stables at two-thirty if that's okay?”

“I'll be there and once we've walked the course I'll spend some time with you in the warm up arena prior to your turn if you would like me to?”

“Thanks, Heero, I'd really appreciate that.”

“No problem.”

* * * 

“Wufei, Meiran,” Duo cried as he spotted the familiar dark head of hair. “Glad to see you could make it.” Duo shook the Chinese man's hand warmly before turning to his wife and giving her a hug.

“Nice to see you too, Doctor Maxwell,” Meiran replied.

“Where is Mr. Yuy?” Wufei asked politely.

“Heero's just gone with Frank to see what number they are in the A Grade event. They should be back any minute,” Duo replied.

“Did Nataku travel down okay?” Wufei questioned and spotting his horse's head hanging over the stable door, he headed in her direction without waiting for Duo to reply.

Meiran smiled and shook her head. Turning to Duo she lowered her voice. “He won't admit to it, but he's been worrying himself over the distance Nataku has traveled.”

Duo snickered softly. “She traveled down fine, all of them did. No trouble at all with any of them, but I have to admit, they were just as relieved as Heero and I were to finally get here. Although I'm not officially the team vet this time around, I have been monitoring and checking all the horses and every one of them is just fine, no ill effects at all.”

“Thank you, that is most kind of you, Doctor Maxwell and I'm sure Wufei will be thanking you as well.” With a smile to the vet, Meiran walked over to join her husband and pet their horse.

Nataku had scented her owner and hung her head over her stable door, eager to see the man she adored. When Wufei stepped up to her stable, she rubbed her face against his chest and gave soft, wuffles of delight as her ears were gently scratched.

“Hello, girl,” Wufei greeted. “Are you being good for Mr. Yuy?” Wufei reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of carrots, feeding them to the mare who was overjoyed with the treats.

“I see he's finally learning,” Duo said to Meiran with a snicker and a nod in Wufei's direction.

“Yes, he's definitely been watching Heero, and you too for that matter when it comes to carrots and horses,” Meiran replied with a laugh.

“Wufei, Meiran. I see you arrived okay,” came Heero's voice, the rider having returned from checking the order for jumping.

“Heero, you're back,” Duo said, his eyes softening.

“Obviously,” Heero replied, with a grin.

“Smart arse,” Duo muttered.

“Mr. Yuy, thank you for taking such good care of Nataku on your trip down here,” Wufei said and offered his hand to Heero.

“No problem, she was a pleasure to have in the goose-neck. And please, call me Heero,” he reminded the man.

“How has she settled in? Have you worked her at all yet?” Meiran asked.

“She's settled fine and yes, I worked her yesterday with Noin and again this morning. The Cup competition starts tomorrow afternoon so I will be riding her again in the morning. I'm sure Noin wouldn't object if you wish to watch the coaching session.”

“Thank you, that would be nice,” Wufei replied.

“Where did you and Frank draw for the A grade?' Duo asked, getting them back to the main topic.

“Ah, Frank is twelfth to go and I'm twenty-first,” Heero replied.

“How many entries?”

“Twenty-three all up.”

Duo let go a whistle. “Wow, that's quite a few. How do you think you'll go?”

“No idea yet. The course will be set soon and then open for walking. I'll know more after that.”

“We wish you all the best for the competition, Heero,” Wufei said, turning from his petting of the mare to speak again to the rider.

“Thank you, Wufei. Will you be staying to watch the competition?”

“You can count on it,” Meiran smiled.

* * * 

“Wow, they certainly aren't planning on taking any prisoners, are they?” Duo said as he looked over the course he was currently walking with Heero and Frank.

“I have to agree,” Frank said as he eyed off the large triple.

Heero snorted. “Yes, it's a difficult course, but you would expect that being as it's a Championship event. However, I've jumped much more difficult courses than this and you've jumped a few too, Frank.” Heero paused to look back over the various colorful jumps. “Both you and Jester are capable of jumping this course and the difficult part will be in keeping him between your hand and leg. He will need to listen to you if he's to clear it all successfully. The really difficult part will come in the jump off if we're lucky enough to get through to that; and there's no reason why we shouldn't,” he added hastily when he saw Frank raise an eyebrow.

“Well, you should know, Heero, you're the expert here. I'm just a lowly groom and vet,” Duo replied with a grin at his husband and a wink to Frank.

“I wouldn't say I was an expert,” Heero spluttered and then caught the teasing look in those violet eyes. He shook his head and turned to Frank. “Ignoring the comedy relief here, let's concentrate on walking this course again.”

With a soft snicker, Frank followed his mentor and teacher.

The course was a tough one with the majority of the jumps standing between 1.3 and 1.5 meters in height. The water jump was set at 4 meters wide including the small hedge at the front.

“Fancy a dip?” Duo asked as they stood before the water jump.

“Not particularly,” Frank replied.

“I wonder if many will get their feet wet?” Duo mused.

“I don't really care just as long as neither Jester or Shini do,” Heero said and turned back to look at the track from jump seven to the water. “Those parallel bars are going to take a lot out of your horse so as soon as you land start to sit deep and ride him together. Push Jester out towards the right a bit and that will give you an extra couple of strides to get the impulsion back before you let him stretch out to make the spread of the water,” Heero advised Frank.

“I'll do that,” Frank replied and mentally ran through the track he would take. “It's going to be a tough call after the water to clear the triple,” he noted as they continued to walk ahead.

“Hai, it will be and this is where you will need to have your wits about you. As soon as you land over the water you will need to bring Jester right back, half halt him several times and drive those hocks right under his body. The first element is a simple upright, but then you have two large spreads straight after with just two strides between part A and B then one stride between B and C. It's going to be a tough ask.”

“In Jester's case more like an impossible one,” Frank muttered.

Knowing his pupil and friend was simply suffering from nerves, Heero decided to take a stronger approach and shake his pupil from those nerves. “Frank, there is no reason for Jester not to clear this course, he's in fine form, jumping superbly well and the only reason he won't score a clear is if you let him down by not having faith in yourself or him. I thought I'd taught you better than that?”

Duo paused in mid stride, his mouth slightly open and turned back to look at Heero. He couldn't believe he'd heard those words coming from his partner. One look at Frank's face and then Heero's though told him his partner wasn't being insensitive – quite the opposite in fact. It seemed it was just what Frank needed to hear and jolted him from his defeatist attitude.

“You're right, Heero,” Frank said as he straightened himself up and rolled his shoulders back. “Jester deserves every chance to show the people and selectors just how good he is and I promise you, I won't let you down.”

“That's more like it,” Heero nodded and started to walk once more.

Duo fell into step beside his lover and lowered his voice. “Nice going, Heero.”

Heero shrugged. “Sometimes hearing a few home truths is what a person needs and in this case, both Jester and Frank are more than capable of clearing this course. He just needs to believe in himself a little more.”

“I seem to recall someone else having a similar problem not all that long ago,” Duo replied slyly.

“And I was lucky enough to have a good teacher to point out these things. Now it's my turn to encourage the next generation of top riders and horses.”

“That's just one more of the many things I love about you, Heero. You're always willing to share your experience and help the up and coming.”

Heero gave his partner a warm smile as his cheeks flushed with the praise. “Thanks. I think we'd better move it though and finish walking this course as they will want to start very shortly.”

“Lead on to the next fence oh wise and masterful one.”

Heero rolled his eyes.

* * * 

“That's much better, Frank,” Heero praised as the rider brought the bay to a walk and patted the warm neck.

“He feels a lot more responsive now than he did earlier,” Frank replied as he halted beside Heero who was holding Shinigami.

“Just keep him together and listening to you and you will both do just fine,” Heero said.

“Thanks, Heero. We will give it our best shot.”

“That's all I ask.” Heero turned as Duo approached.

“There's four to go before you, Frank,” Duo informed the pair. “So far there's been two clear rounds.”

“Thanks, Duo. I'll just put Shini back in the stable and come and watch your round, Frank.” Heero said.

“I can hold him and walk him around if you'd rather stay here with Frank,” Duo offered.

“Would you mind?” Heero would prefer to stay with Frank and offer last minute advice, but he didn't want to keep Shini standing around either.

“Of course not,” Duo snorted. “I am supposed to be his groom after all.” Taking the reins, Duo checked that Shini's light rug that sat over his saddle to keep him warm was secured before walking the stallion away.

Heero had worked the stallion for around fifteen minutes with Noin earlier and was pleased with the gray. He'd worked with Frank during his warm up and would warm Shini up a little more before his turn to compete. For now though, Heero wanted to give his undivided attention to his pupil.

Having watched a couple of horses and riders compete, Heero knew that the trickiest part of the course seemed to be between jumps eight – the water - and nine – the triple. Of the seven riders already gone on the course three had ended up with either a hoof in the water or part of the triple down.

The tenth rider came out of the arena with eight penalties and the eleventh rider went in to try his luck. Frank moved closer to the entry and let the steward know he was there.

“Good luck, Frank. Sit down hard after the water and ride him together.” Heero patted the bay shoulder before rubbing the stallion between the eyes. “Be good for Frank and listen to him, Jester,” Heero told the stallion.

Jester blew softly through his nostrils. His eyes were bright and he knew he would be jumping soon.

“I'm going inside to watch,” Heero informed the rider and with one last wish for luck, he headed inside the arena to find a seat with the other team members and his friends.

“How is he?” Treize asked when Heero sat next to him.

“Nervous,” Heero replied.

“That's good then. Means he will be careful.”

Heero nodded and sat back to watch.

The eleventh rider came out with eight penalties, having had both parts B and C of the triple down and then it was Frank's turn.

“Our next rider in the A grade event is Frank Lowe riding Royal Park Jester,” the commentator announced.

Frank rode into the arena amid a smattering of applause. Keeping a firm hold on Jester, he wove between the jumps to where the judge was sitting and saluted. Collecting his horse together, Frank pushed the stallion into a slow canter and headed for the start flags. The bell went and the arena fell silent.

Jester cleared the first two jumps with ease, his ears pricked and looking for more. The double followed, the bay taking it in his stride and listening to his rider when Frank sat deep and checked him back to make a right turn. The brush fence and following Swedish oxer were also cleared before Frank sat deep again and insisted his horse come back to hand for another right turn.

“That's it, keep him steady,” Heero muttered. Back in the collecting ring area, Duo had managed to sneak up as close as he dared to watch whatever he could of Frank's round. He couldn't see a lot from outside, but his ears told him that the man must be doing okay so far as he hadn't heard any groans or gasps from the crowd.

The fancy gate and parallel bars followed, both being cleared easily by the bay. 

“Steady up, Jester, this next couple are not nice at all,” Frank mumbled and sat deeper. He checked the stallion, rebalanced him and then rode fast towards the water jump. Mindful of Heero's warnings, Frank kept a light contact with his horse's mouth and once Jester landed safely over the water he immediately shortened the reins, half halting and bringing the stallion's hocks right under his body.

Treize let go a soft whistle under his breath. “He certainly has improved to the last time I saw him, Heero. Well done on your hard work with them both, they're a credit to you.”

Heero suitably blushed and muttered something about Frank and Jester being keen and easy to teach.

Jester spotted the triple ahead and shortened his stride. Gauging the height of the first element, the stallion picked his take off point and lengthened out. On his back, Frank remained quiet, using his legs and hands to keep the horse firmly in check and retaining the impulsion. Three strides out, Frank let the horse go.

Bounding up to the first element, Jester pushed off the ground and soared into the air. Once he was safely on the other side, his master's hand and seat were there to push him together. The second element loomed, Jester taking the two strides and launching into the air once again. Immediately he landed, Frank was there again, pushing his horse together for the final element. The bay responded, digging his hind hooves deep into the dirt as he propelled his body up and over the large spread. His near hind caught the back pole, the pole rocking slightly in the cups before settling back into place.

In the stands, both Heero and Treize held their breath, releasing it in a slow sigh of relief when the pole decided to stay put. “Fuck, that was close,” Heero whispered.

“He was damn lucky with that,” Treize agreed.

Outside in the collecting ring, Duo heard the gasp from the crowd but couldn't see what had happened. He could only hope that Frank hadn't made a mistake.

Back in the arena Frank continued on, unaware that the pole had nearly fallen. He'd heard the crowd gasp but didn't dare turn to look back and see what had happened. He hadn't heard the sound of a falling pole so he presumed he was still okay. Shoving everything from his mind, Frank set his sights on the next jump - the wall.

“Three to go, keep it together, Frank,” Heero muttered to himself.

Jester was beginning to pull, sensing the end of the course wasn't too far away. Frank did his best to sit into the animal and check him back. The wall lay ahead and the pair came into it a bit faster than Frank would have liked, but Jester managed to scramble over it and leave all the bricks there.

“Settle down you big lump,” Frank growled and hauled back on the reins, effectively slowing Jester's forward charge. “Two more to go and the next one is a nasty one, Jester.”

A bay ear swiveled back to listen, the stallion slowing and letting his master ride him together.

The impulsion was once again concentrated in the hind quarters, Jester using those powerful muscles to clear jump eleven.

“Good boy, one to go and we're home,” Frank praised.

“Keep it together, Frank. Don't let your concentration waver now, there's only one to go and it's not as easy as it looks.” Heero absently chewed on a fingernail.

The fancy planks were the final jump in the course and whilst they looked attractive, they were also the flimsiest jump on the course. By the time the horses got to this last jump they were getting tired and their riders quite often let their concentration slip a bit. It was crucial that they didn't as just the smallest of touches would see the planks falling and four faults added to the rider's score.

Frank remembered his lessons with Heero well though and didn't lose any of his concentration. He remained fixated completely on the final jump, riding Jester together and containing the energy the bay would need to clear the final fence.

With a grunt, Jester pushed his hind quarters under him, shoving his front legs off the ground and into the air. His body arced over the planks, the brightly painted wood flashing beneath his belly before front legs unfurled and reached for the rapidly approaching dirt. Those forelegs touched down, hind ones following and Jester was once again moving forward.

The finish flags lay directly ahead and Frank aimed his horse for them. He had no idea if he was within the time allowed or not and wanted to stop the clock as soon as he could just in case.

The bay shot between the flags and broke the beam, the clock stopped, indicating Frank was well within the time allowed.

Once the bay and his rider were through the finish, the crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

“Clear round for Frank Lowe and Royal Park Jester,” the commentator stated.

Sitting deeper into his saddle and bringing the stallion to a more collected canter, Frank felt the joy swell inside and rained pats down on the bay neck and shoulders. “Good boy, great work, Jester,” he enthused as he rode towards the exit.

Once Frank had passed through the finish flags, Heero let fly with a loud cheer. “Go, Frank!” he yelled and punched the air. Beside him Treize snickered but added his own applause to the rest of the spectators. Giving Treize a huge grin, Heero got to his feet and began to make his way out of the stadium. “I'll be back soon,” he said.

Treize nodded, opting to wait for a couple of minutes before heading outside to pass on his own congratulations to the other rider.

As Frank rode out into the collecting ring Duo was waiting for him, hopping from one foot to the other in his excitement. He'd heard the announcement and startled poor Shinigami when he'd let fly with a loud whoop of joy. “Well done, Frank,” he congratulated as Frank rode over to him. Reaching into his pocket, Duo pulled out several carrot slices and began to feed them to Jester who was looking pretty pleased with himself.

“Thanks, Duo,” Frank replied as he dismounted and began to loosen the girth “He was such a good boy in there.”

“Heero's going to be over the moon for you,” Duo continued on, still feeding Jester carrots, much to Shini's disgust. 

The gray wasn't at all happy to see those carrots... or rather _his_ carrots being fed to the other horse. He let his displeasure be known by pushing Duo in the back.

“Hey, steady on, Shini,” Duo chastised and turned around to push the gray back a touch. Seeing the 'look' on the gray's face, Duo had an idea of why Shini had nudged him in the back. “Here,” he said, offering Shini a couple of carrots. “I've still got plenty for you so you don't have to get all jealous.”

Heero arrived then and the congratulations started all over again.

“You weren't kidding when you said it could be tricky between eight and nine,” Frank commented. “It's really tough to get him to come back to hand and I didn't think I was going to for a moment there.”

“But you did exactly what I'd advised you to do and it paid off. You're though to the jump off along with two others at this stage,” Heero stated. “I'm also sure that the selectors will be pretty interested in you both too after that performance.”

“You really think so?”

“I'm sure they will be. Even more so if you go clear in the jump off.”

“Then I think I'd better have Jester really on his toes so we can not only go clear in the jump off, but set a fast time too; one that will be really hard to beat,” Frank said.

“Aren't you forgetting one thing?” Duo asked with a grin.

“Um, I don't think so,” Frank replied, clearly mystified by Duo's words.

“Heero and Shinigami here still have to jump and I'm sure they will have something to say about winning this event.” Duo gave the other rider a sly smile.

Frank began to color a little. “Oh yeah, I did kind of let that slip my mind.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

“How is he feeling, Heero?” Duo asked as Heero brought the gray to a halt beside him.

“Fresh and eager to go,” Heero replied with a smile and patted the gray neck. “He's in top form.”

“That's good.” Duo fed the gray a carrot. “There's been another two clears since Frank which makes five through to the jump off so far. There's two more to go before your turn.”

“Thanks.”

“Want me to check your girth?”

“If you could, thanks.”

“No problem.” Duo checked the girth was tight enough before running his hands over Shini's jumping boots and making sure they were all still firmly secured. The gray wuffled and lowered his head, lipping at the vet's hair as he bent to his task. “Hey, Shini, leave the hair alone please,” Duo chastised and pushed the gray muzzle away.

The stallion gave the nice human a soulful look.

“Oh no, not the horsey eyes again,” Duo sighed.

Sensing victory, Shini turned the 'eyes' up a notch.

“I gotta learn better defenses,” Duo muttered but reached into his pocket for another carrot to give to the stallion anyway.

Crunching the orange treat up, Shini wore a smug expression. Humans were so easy to train.

A rider came out of the arena to the announcement of twelve faults and rider twenty went in.

“I'm next,” Heero said softly. “I'd better let the gate marshal know I'm here and ready.” Nudging Shini lightly, Heero rode towards the steward manning the gate.

The current rider was going very well until they reached the final fence. Both horse and rider's concentration seemed to relax a little too much and although the horse's forelegs only brushed lightly against the top plank, it was enough to send it crashing to the ground and give the pair four faults.

“Heero Yuy? You're next,” the gate steward stated and opened the gate for Heero to enter and the other rider to exit.

“Good luck, Heero,” Duo said and squeezed his husband's calf.

“Thanks, Duo,” Heero replied and began to collect up his reins.

“Be a good boy and jump your heart out for your master, Shini,” Duo whispered to the gray. 

Shini gave the nice human a gentle push with his muzzle as if to say he would do his best and then the pair were riding towards the arena entry.

With Heero walking away, Duo turned and bolted for the inside of the arena and their friends.

*

“Our next competitor to go is Heero Yuy riding Shinigami. Many of you would be familiar with this combination, the pair having represented Australia at the London Olympics and taking not just team gold, but individual gold too,” the commentator announced as Heero rode into the ring amid the applause and cheers.

“Fuck me, did he have to do that?” Heero muttered, feeling his cheeks reddening as he rode towards the judge to salute.

In the stands, Duo had finished his mad dash and landed heavily in his seat next to Treize. Once his ass was on the plastic, he grabbed the end of his braid and began to worry it between his fingers.

“How is he?” Treize whispered.

“A little nervous, but Shini's in fine form,” Duo whispered back.

“They will both do great,” Treize said with confidence and reached across to pull the tufted end from Duo's abusive fingers. “Looks like someone else is nervous too. You'll give yourself split ends.”

Violet eyes blinked widely at the other rider. “Since when did you become an expert on hair care?”

“In case you've forgotten, my boyfriend also has a mane of hair he's devoted to,” Treize murmured with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah.”

*

Having saluted the judge, Heero collected up his reins and pushed Shini into a slow canter. His eyes scanned the arena as he rode between the jumps towards the start flags, mind focusing on what he had to do. The bell sounded and Shini gave a small buck of excitement. He was more than ready to jump!

Turning through the start, they broke the beam and were on their way.

The first jump; the rails, passed easily underneath the gray belly and Shini was cantering on towards the barrels. Lengthening his stride, he pushed from the ground and soared easily over the jump.

“Steady, Shini,” Heero murmured and applied his left leg along with pressure to the right rein. The stallion responded well, turning and lining up the double. Both jumps were oxers and reasonably wide ones too so Heero made certain to sit a little deeper and push his horse together.

Eyeing off the first element, Shini gauged his take off point and dug his hind hooves deep into the arena surface, powerful muscles pushing him up and forward. They landed safely and took the two strides before launching into the air again. 

Once more, forelegs unfurled and bore the brunt of the landing, hind legs following and pushing the gray away from the jump. His master's weight shifted to the right and Shini followed suit, turning his body and spotting the fourth jump ahead.

“Good boy,” Heero praised as they landed clean over the brush fence.

*

“So far, so good,” Duo muttered and shoved his hands into his pockets. The end of his braid was looking a little worse for wear and Heero wasn't even half way around the course yet! Regardless of how many times he'd been in this position, watching his life partner pitting his wits and his horse against the course designer, it never got any easier.

Duo had every confidence in Heero, his skills and Shinigami, but it was the unknown factors that could spell disaster. Duo hastily shoved all those negative thoughts out of his mind.

A hand snuck back out of his pocket and gravitated towards his mouth. Silently a finger slipped past slightly parted lips and teeth began to nibble on the nail.

Both June and Treize watched in amusement and catching each other's eye over the top of Duo's head, June rolled her eyes whilst Treize shook his head.

Back in the arena, Shini was homing in on jump five: the Swedish oxer.

*

“Steady, Shini, we have a sharp turn after this one,” Heero said softly. A gray ear cocked back to listen, Shini picking up on the tone of voice and knowing he needed to pay attention to the signals he would be getting from his master.

The stallion popped neatly over the jump, shortening his stride upon landing and making the sharp turn to the right. The fancy gate lay ahead, gray ears swiveled forward and Shini lengthened out once more. A soft grunt came from the gray, his hind quarters pushing the body and its rider into the air. Once more a clean pair of heels were shown.

Landing over the gate, Heero dropped his weight and drove Shini's hind legs deep under his body. He had a sharp left turn to make before the parallel bars and with that being both high and wide, Heero wanted as much impulsion as he could get in his horse.

The stallion's frame shortened, the stride became more elevated as the energy concentrated in those muscular hind quarters. The left turn was made, the parallel bars lying ahead and looking like a never ending sea of red and white poles.

With gray ears pricked, Shini never hesitated. He bounded up to the jump and sailed over it as if it wasn't even there.

*

“Atta boy, Shini. That's how you do it,” Duo breathed.

“Doing well so far,” June commented.

“Yeah, they are. The really nasty one is about to come up though,” Duo replied.

“Ah, the water followed by the triple,” June agreed.

“Got it in one,” Duo muttered.

“Heero will clear them all, Shini's done all of this sort of thing many times,” Treize offered, trying to settle the vet a little with words meant to comfort.

“I know, but I can't help but worry.”

June patted him on the shoulder. “It will all be fine, Duo. Just you wait and see.”

Duo nodded in reply and continued to nibble on his fingernail.

*

With the parallel bars behind them, Heero checked the stallion before sending him on into a steady gallop for the water jump.

Pleased to have his head, Shini wasted no time in stretching out. It felt good to let the energy loose. He noted the low hedge ahead and the shimmer of water behind it and knew what was coming up next. The stallion had no problem at all with jumping water, in fact, Shini would jump anything Heero asked him to. The only problem he did have was with hay bale jumps.

No matter how many times he'd jumped hay, he still couldn't understand why he had to jump it and not eat it. Hay was for eating, any horse worth their horse shoes knew that. Seemed that humans didn't though.

Sprinting ahead, Shini cleared the water with a good foot to spare and keen to keep galloping on. His master had other ideas though and reluctantly, Shini obeyed the steady pressure to his mouth and slowed his gait.

Eyes fixed on the triple ahead, Heero silently counted the strides. At the same time his weight was deep in the saddle, his leg and seat muscles working together to steady Shini's forward motion and build up the impulsion. Hands kept a light pressure on the mouth, allowing the stallion to move forward, but still retain his energy.

Three strides out and Heero eased forward a touch, letting the energy come forth. Two strides and Heero was pushing forward, taking his weight on his knees and urging Shini on. One stride and Heero came fully forward, his own hands sliding up the neck of his horse, upper body also coming forward as he lifted as much of his weight as possible off the stallion's back.

Muscles rippled beneath the gray hide, haunches strained to push the equine airborne and over the first element of the triple. They landed safely, Heero using his seat and leg to drive the gray back together in the two strides they had before the second element was upon them.

Again the gray dug deep, soaring into the air and reaching for the spread of part B of the triple. It was a wide jump, but the final part was wider still. Shini cleared it and front hooves bit deep into the dirt as he landed.

Immediately Heero was there with his hands, seat and leg. The second element would have taken a bit out of his horse and with the third element also being high and wide and with only one stride between them, Heero knew he needed to have as much energy in Shini's hind quarters as possible.

With another grunt, Shini pushed himself into the air, his front legs curling up against his body, hind legs following in a perfect arc. Ligaments, tendons and muscles all strained to take the weight of the horse as Shini landed, his hind hooves slotting into the deep gouges his front hooves had left and pushing him away from the jump.

*

“Thank God he cleared that,” Duo sighed and abruptly pulled his finger out of his mouth when he realized he was chewing the fingernail. He darted a look to either side and felt relieved when neither Treize or June appeared to have noticed his nervous habit.

“That's the really difficult part of the course out of the way, now all he has to do is keep his concentration and clear the last three jumps and he's through to the jump off,” Treize commented.

“I hope he does,” June said. “It wouldn't look too good if Frank were to get through and Heero didn't.” Feeling the weight of eyes upon her, June turned her head slowly and blinked. “Errr...” she muttered, realizing what she'd said.

“If, by some weird stroke of fate, Heero doesn't make it through then it will be a testament to his coaching skills that his pupil is excelling so well,” Treize said, getting in before the vet could formulate any sort of come back. Knowing Duo and how protective he was of Heero and Shinigami, Treize knew that whatever came out of that mouth would not be very pleasant.

“Thank you, Treize,” Duo managed to choke out.

“Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound the way it came out,” June apologized.

“It's okay, I know what you meant,” Duo said and turned back to the arena where Heero was on course for jump ten – the wall.

*

“Good boy, Shini,” Heero praised the gray and gave a quick pat to the sweaty neck.

Shini tossed his head and continued on. He could tell there weren't too many jumps left and he was starting to get a little tired.

Dropping his weight, Heero kept the light contact with Shini's mouth and used his legs to drive the stallion together. The wall was a pretty solid obstacle and they would need a lot of impulsion to get over it. The triple had taken quite a bit out of the gray and Heero did all he could to help his horse.

Seeing the wall ahead, Shini gathered himself together, pushed his hocks right underneath and sprang into the air. He tucked his front legs up tight, body soaring over the top of the bricks before the pull of gravity drew him back towards the earth.

Hands remained light on the reins, Heero's body following the movement of his horse and once they were safely back on four legs, he was there, encouraging and pushing the stallion together again. Knowing there was only the triple and the planks to go, Heero didn't let his concentration waver for a minute. A right hand turn brought them in line with the triple and the gray gamely sailed over it.

“One to go, Shini and it's a tricky one. Not hard but flimsy. I'll need you to make sure you pick your feet right up over this one, boy.”

A snort was Shini's reply. He could see the flags just ahead on the other side of this last jump and he was keen to get there. Mustering up the last of his energy, he lengthened his stride and shot into the air.

*

“Please clear it, please clear it, please clear it,” Duo muttered, his fingernail back in his mouth again but he really didn't give a damn. Beside him June was also chewing on a fingernail, much to Duo's amusement and he turned his head slightly to stare at the woman.

Feeling Duo's eyes on her, June tilted her own head in askance. Duo's eyes flickered to her mouth and the nail she was biting on. She grinned and shrugged. “Must be contagious,” she replied to the silent question.

Duo snickered.

*

As soon as Shini's hooves were back on the ground, Heero rode flat out for the finish flags. He hadn't heard the sound of anything falling and wasn't game to look back either. He just hoped they'd cleared those flimsy planks and were within the time allowed.

Passing through the invisible beam the timer stopped, indicating the pair were within the time allowed and the audience broke into loud cheers and applause.

“Clear round for Heero Yuy and Shinigami!” the commentator announced.

“Good boy!” Heero put his reins into one hand and rained pats upon every bit of Shini's neck he could find.

The stallion snorted and tossed his head, lapping up the attention and showing off by tossing in a couple of bucks. He knew he was good.

Up in the stands, Duo jumped from his seat and punched the air with a loud, “Yes!” Before anyone could say anything, he'd hot footed it over June and was well on his way out of the arena to congratulate his husband and charge.

Watching the braid disappear, June smiled. “I think he's happy, don't you?” she said to Treize.

“I think you could be right,” Treize replied, his smile widening on his lips. “I'd give them a couple of minutes and then go and pass on our own congratulations.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * * 

Scrambling back out into the collecting ring area, Duo's eyes scanned around until they alighted on Heero and once they did he made a bee line for the pair.

Heero was still patting the gray and making a fuss of him when he was pounced upon by a braided whirlwind. “Great round, Heero!” Duo congratulated along with a 'buddy' hug.

“Thanks. He was such a good boy,” Heero replied with a grin.

“Yes, he was,” Duo agreed and patted the gray neck. “You were a very good boy, Shini.” Reaching into his pockets, Duo found the carrots he had hiding there and proceeded to stuff the gray mouth with as many as Shini could handle.

He knew he'd been good, the pats, praise and tone of voice of his master had told him as much. Once the other nice human appeared, Shini knew he would be getting his reward – and he wasn't disappointed either. The nice human produced carrot after carrot and Shini was more than happy to keep gobbling them up.

Noin, Treize, Joe and June arrived, all of them passing on their congratulations and patting Shini. 

Noin was especially pleased and let Heero know how proud she was of the pair. “Neither one of you has lost that magic touch you had at the Olympics,” she said with pride.

Heero turned a fetching shade of red and muttered something about it all being Shinigami, all he did was sit there and steer. June found that most amusing and had to turn her laughter into a coughing fit.

Frank appeared a few moments after the other three and once he'd finished congratulating his mentor, the pair went into a discussion over how Heero had found the course. Before the pair could get into too deep a discussion, the commentator came over the public address system.

“Ladies and gentlemen, that was our last rider in the A Grade Championship event. We have a total of six riders through to the jump off which will be over a shortened course against the clock. There will be a short break of ten minutes for the judge to raise those jumps in the jump off and another ten minutes for the competitors to walk the jump off course. Will the following riders please present themselves to the gate steward ready to walk the course. Riders four, seven, twelve, fifteen, sixteen and twenty one. Thank you.”

“Heero, you're twenty one and Frank is twelve,” Duo informed, just in case they had missed the announcement.

“I guess we should get ready to walk the course then,” Heero said and looked at Frank.

Frank looked at Jester and back to Heero. Seeing what was going through Frank's mind, June stepped forward. “I'll hold Jester for you if you like, Frank?”

“Would you? Thanks, June, that would be great,” Frank replied.

“No problem, happy to help out,” the woman grinned back and took the bay's reins.

Seeing the conflict going on through Duo's facial expressions, Joe gave the vet a touch to the arm. “Want me to hold Shini so you can walk the course with Heero?”

“Joe, that would be wonderful. Thank you so much,” Duo replied, his smile dazzling.

Joe chuckled. “Give him to me.”

Duo handed over the gray's reins and with one last carrot, followed his husband towards the arena entry.

Noin and Treize had also offered to walk the jump off course with Heero and Frank, an offer Heero had gratefully accepted.

“What is the jump off course?” Duo asked as they entered the arena once the jumps had been raised and the judge gave the all clear for them to walk it.

“It's one, four, two, seven, eight, nine A, B and C,” Heero told him.

“Great,” muttered Frank. “They had to keep the water and following triple in it, didn't they?”

Heero laughed. “They aren't going to make it too easy for you. You'll do just fine, Frank. Just remember to sit down hard after the water and collect Jester up. Don't push him too fast after that water or you will have a rail down in the triple somewhere.”

“I'll probably have all three elements down knowing my luck,” Frank muttered.

“Come on, less of that attitude and more positive thinking here,” Noin interrupted. “Gentlemen, we have a jump off course to walk and figure out the best tactics to ensure a first and second placing for the Salsbury Jumping Team.” With the words said, Noin marched towards the start flags.

“Salsbury Jumping Team, huh?” Duo asked with his head cocked to one side.

“Sounds good to me,” Heero replied with a grin.

“Does to me too,” Frank added. 

“Then let us go walk this thing and see what is the best plan of attack for annihilating the opposition,” Treize smirked.

Duo shook his head. “Treize? Anyone ever tell you that you have a weird sense of humor?”

*

The jump off course wound around in a figure of eight and there wasn't much in the way of short cuts to be taken. Heero figured it would all come down to how much skill and control a rider had over their horse when faced with a water jump and following triple which now stood at a good 1.5 meters with a spread of two meters on parts B and C.

“What do you think?” Heero asked Treize as they stood and looked back over the course.

“I'd say it will be won or lost over that triple,” Treize stated.

“That's true, Treize,” Noin agreed. “You will be trying to go fast to get a good time as there aren't any short cuts where you can shave a second or two off. That means everyone will be coming into the water at a good lick and then trying to slow down and build impulsion for the triple after. With the triple now at maximum height it will be a very big ask of the horse to steady up and have enough energy to get over all three elements cleanly.”

“What would you suggest, Noin?” Heero asked. He'd already got a good idea of what he was planning to do, but it was also a good idea to listen to others who could offer a different view on things.

“If it were me out there I'd be steadying my horse for the water, not push flat out but still go at a good pace. Once over the water sit down hard and check the horse back, push their hind quarters right underneath them so they have as much energy as possible. Rather take an extra second or two to build that impulsion and go clear over the combination than run out of steam and knock rails down.”

“That's sound advice, Miss Noin,” Frank said. “Funny thing is, Heero pretty much told me the same thing.”

Noin smiled at the rider. “And sound advice it is too. I take it that is what you're planning on doing, Heero?”

Heero nodded.

“I hate to break this little party up, people, but everyone is starting to leave the arena,” Duo informed them.

Sure enough, all the other competitors in the jump off were starting to walk towards the exit.

“Then I think we should also be getting back to our horses and warm them up again for the jump off,” Heero said.

With one last look over the course, Heero followed his lover and friends from the arena.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

Duo watched nervously from the side of the warm up area as both Frank and Heero loosened their horses up. Jester appeared to be full of himself as usual, but Duo could tell that the stallion was listening to Frank. The pair had come a long way since their arrival at Heero's stables just over a couple of years ago. Casting his gaze to Shini, Duo gave a soft smile. The gray was working perfectly, so finely in tune to his master that the pair appeared to blend into one.

It reminded Duo so much of another gray stallion many years ago when Duo had first laid eyes on his now husband and love of his life. They had weathered many storms together over those years and somehow managed to survive. And Duo hoped they would be graced with many more happy years together.

The crackling of the PA system drew him from his thoughts and with a deep breath, he mentally prepared himself for the anxiety he knew he would be suffering very shortly.

With the commentator's call for all those in the jump off to present to the gate marshal, Duo found himself walking between Jester and Shini to stand just to the side of the entry where they could see inside the arena and what was happening without getting in the way of the other competitors.

Treize, June, Joe and Noin all passed on their wishes of good luck to both Heero and Frank before taking their leave back inside and to their seats. Peter, Christine, Sam and Greg had all wished the pair good luck a little earlier and were now somewhere inside watching. With Duo being outside with Heero, Chrissy had volunteered to take on 'cheer leader' duty inside and promised the other three men would join in; much to her husband's horror. Duo had snickered madly at that announcement.

The first rider in the jump off entered the arena, his fellow competitors wishing him good luck as one did.

Craning their necks – Duo a little more than the other two as he didn't have the advantage of a sixteen or so hand high horse to sit on to watch – the three held their breath as the bell rang and the first rider started their course.

Opting to play things safe, the first rider didn't push their horse too much, giving the equine room to move and doing their best to go clear. Unfortunately their plan didn't come to fruition and they pulled a rail at part C of the triple, finishing with four faults in a time of 56:25.

Patting his horse as he exited and the next rider entered, those still waiting passed on their commiserations to the pair, something Duo found to be amusing considering that the rider's error had given all of them a much better chance of finishing in the top three; but that was good sportsmanship.

The bell rang and rider seven was on his way and it was evident he was determined to not only go clear, but set a fast time to beat. The dark bay was well educated and listened to his rider, managing to go at a good pace and clear each obstacle as well.

“Clear round in a time of 42:16 seconds for Craig Lampend riding Liaison. Ladies and gentlemen, that is the official time to beat. Can any of our other riders manage to better that time?”

“Of course we can,” Duo muttered under his breath. “You haven't seen Shini yet.”

“I'm next,” Frank said looking a little green around the gills.

“You'll do just fine, Frank,” Heero reassured. “Ride the course exactly how we walked it and planned it and Jester will clear it all in a good time.”

Feeling a little more bolstered by Heero's words and faith his mentor had in him, Frank set his jaw and collected his reins. “I hope to make you proud,” he told Heero as he rode to the entry.

“You already have,” Heero replied with a smile.

“Good luck, Frank. Knock 'em out, Jester... The other competitors I mean, not the jumps,” Duo corrected and gave the stallion a quick pat and slipped him a carrot.

“Our next competitor in the jump off is Frank Lowe riding Royal Park Jester.”

Jester's ears were pricked as he entered the arena, dancing a little on his hard hooves. He really did love to jump and being a 'hot' horse by breeding, he sometimes found it difficult to listen to his rider and curb his enthusiasm. Over the past couple of years though he'd matured a lot in both body and mind and with his master's riding improving in leaps and bounds, he'd finally started to settle down and respect his master and what he asked of him.

Frank rode towards the judge's box, eyes roving over the jumps as he went and mapping out once more the route he intended to take. He saluted, turned Jester and sat deep into his saddle. Jester responded, breaking into a slow canter. The bell went, Frank cantered a half circle and rode for the start flags. The beam broke and the pair were off.

Jester's ears went forward when he spotted the rails ahead and automatically lengthened his stride. Frank remained still and steady on the stallion's back, using his seat and leg to quietly guide the horse to the jump. Jester sailed into the air and they easily cleared the first fence.

“That will give him a lot of confidence,” Heero murmured to Duo, the vet nodding in reply, eyes firmly fixed on the pair in the ring.

With Jester back on the ground, Frank concentrated hard, riding to the right to bring the horse around in a half circle and pass jump four. He counted down the strides he planned to take and turned Jester sharply right to line up with the brush.

“Tight turn,” Duo noted.

“It will still give him a good four to five strides before the take off and that's enough for Jester to rebalance and still clear it,” Heero replied. He didn't add that he planned to do a similar thing with Shini, only he hoped to take a couple of strides off the distance and hopefully shave a second off his time.

Jester bounded forward and hopped neatly over the brush fence, landing and pulling a little as the excitement inside him built.

“Steady boy, there's a few more to go yet and you need to keep as much of that energy as you can for when it's really going to count,” Frank muttered. Remembering what Heero had taught him, Frank dropped his weight deeper and took a slightly firmer grip on his reins. He steadied the forward movement of his horse and channeled that energy into the hind legs.

A slight turn to the right and the pair were on track for jump two.

“That's it, Frank. Steady him back, make him listen,” Heero muttered

“Good boy,” Frank praised as Jester landed cleanly over the barrels and motored on. “Now we have the tricky part coming up.” 

Following the barrels there would be a gradual left turn to bring them in line with the parallel bars and then it was the water and triple.

With Heero's instructions firmly in his head, Frank rode the bay at jump seven.

The sea of red and white poles rose before them, a very formidable looking obstacle; more so now it had been raised by another five centimeters. Driving his horse's hocks underneath him, Frank rode with all his determination at the jump.

The bay picked up on his master's emotions, sensing the determination there and he knew this was a big jump. Eyeing off the poles appearing before him, Jester gauged the height, located his take off point and lengthened out his stride. Hind legs dug deep, muscles rippled beneath the bay hide as the body strained to leave the ground. Red and white poles flashed beneath Jester's belly, the bay reaching for the distance and stretching his front legs out to meet the returning ground.

Frank heaved a sigh of relief one they were safely over the jump and quickly gathered his wits. The water was next and whilst he wanted Jester to speed up a little so he could clear it, he didn't want the stallion tearing off too much or he wouldn't be able to get him back in hand soon enough to clear all three elements of the triple.

Lifting his weight a touch from the saddle, Frank retained a firm hold on the reins, but gave enough for the bay to stretch out and gain the speed he would need.

The water sparkled in the sunlight, Jester's ears were pricked and his canter increased in speed until he was at a hand gallop. Reaching his take off point, Jester flew into the air, low but forward going. His front hooves stretched for the other side, unwilling to get a hoof wet – Jester wasn't fond of having his legs wet at all.

Dust and gravel flicked back to spray in the water when Jester landed safe on the dry side and the bay gave a toss of his head.

With the triple only a few strides ahead of them, Frank took a very firm hold on his reins, blocking Jester's gallop and bringing the stallion back to a more sedate canter. Seat and legs were used to drive those hind quarters underneath, the energy contained and building.

“This is the last one, Jester and it's going to be a really tough one. Just listen to me, boy,” Frank said to his horse, eyes never wavering from the jump ahead.

The stallion steadied his canter, gathered himself together and picked his take off point.

In the collecting ring, Heero watched intently as Frank rode his horse together, mentally riding the line and track with his pupil. He was pleased to see that Frank had listened to him and not let the bay go flat out at the water. The stallion was coming back to hand much easier and judging by the way Frank was riding him, that impulsion was building in the bay's hind end.

Duo simply watched, his breathing shallow and nails suffering from the constant nibbling.

Leaping into the air, Jester sailed over the first element of the triple, clearing it with ease. Once he was back on the ground, Frank was there, riding him forward, encouraging him on for the two strides before they were airborne again. 

It was a big jump, the distance between the front and back poles of the oxer having been widened by a quarter of a meter. 

Part C though was wider still.

The extra width took a little more out of the stallion than Frank had anticipated and once they were landing, he was immediately there with his seat and leg. “Come on, boy,” he encouraged.

Jester took the one stride and grunted as he shoved off the ground. He was tired but still game. Forelegs cleared the poles and began to unfurl for the landing. Hind legs followed, Jester's fetlocks just catching the back pole and rubbing against it as he came back to earth. The pole rocked in the cups for a moment and then decided it preferred to stay there.

With all four hooves back on terra firma, Frank gave the stallion his head, drove his legs hard against the bay flanks and Jester galloped through the finish.

“Clear round for Frank Lowe riding Royal Park Jester in a time of 39:33 seconds! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new leader!”

“You did it, Jester. You did it!” Frank exclaimed and rained pats down on the bay neck. Frank could feel the emotion of the moment running through his blood and forming a lump in his throat. He was so damn proud of Jester.

The bay snorted and tossed his head. He was feeling very pleased with himself as he'd obviously made his master very happy given all the pats and praised that were being heaped upon him. He hoped he would get some of those lovely orange treats too, once they left the ring that was.

Locating the exit, Frank steadied the bay back to a trot and left the arena amid thunderous applause and cheers. Once he was back in the collecting ring he was surrounded by his friends and mentor.

“Way to go, Frank!” Duo yelled once Frank brought the stallion to a halt beside them, practically bouncing on the spot in his excitement.

“Thanks, Duo,” Frank replied, his eyes shining. “He was a good boy, wasn't he?” 

“He certainly was,” Duo agreed and fished in his pocket for some carrots.

A certain gray stallion's eyes narrowed as he watched those carrots disappearing down a bay throat.

“Well done, Frank. That was an excellent round,” Heero congratulated and offered his hand.

Shaking his mentor's hand, Frank found those cobalt eyes and held their gaze. “Thanks, Heero, not just for all your help today, but for everything you've done for me and Jester here. I don't think we would be where we are now if you hadn't taken us on. It really means a lot to me to know you have faith in us both.” Frank started to turn a little red with his speech, but before he could become really embarrassed, Heero gave him a warm smile.

“No thanks needed, Frank. I could see the potential there in the both of you, all you needed was a guiding hand in the right direction. You're the one who has put in all the hard work and you thoroughly deserve to be here and noticed by the selectors. I sincerely hope you do make it to the short list for the next Olympics.”

Seeing the air becoming a little thick and uncomfortable with all the praise going back and forth, Duo decided to interrupt and get things back on a more even keel; especially since he could see June, Treize and Noin approaching.

“If you two are done with all the compliments, I'd suggest that you, Heero, get on Shini as there's only one more to go before your turn, plus Noin, Treize and June are about to descend upon us.”

“Ah,” Heero muttered and tuned back to his horse, pulling the stirrup forward and shoving his foot in it to mount up.

“Well done, Frank, that was a cracking round,” Treize said as the three came to a stop before the two horses and their riders.

“Thanks,” Frank replied, taking all the congratulations in his stride.

“He's certainly set you a time to beat, Heero,” Treize said, turning his blue eyes to his former pupil and now fellow businessman.

“It is a good time, I'll grant you that,” Heero said with a smile. His eyes narrowed a touch and his smile turned slightly feral. “But it's not unbeatable.”

“No it's not,” Treize replied and gave his friend a sly grin. “I'm assuming you have a little something up your sleeve?”

“Maybe?” Heero said with a mysterious air.

Treize nodded. “I wish you all the very best, my friend.”

“Thanks.”

Another rider exited the arena to the sound of applause and the commentator announcing they had scored four faults and a time of 54:47.

“Frank's still leading,” Duo stated absently as he watched the rider before Heero enter.

“Anything can still happen,” Heero replied, moving a little closer to the entry so he could watch the rider's round and be ready to go in for his turn as he was the next and last rider to go.

It was obvious that the pair currently on course were determined to give the jump off all they had and they also had quite a lot of experience too. They started off steady, increased the pace as they went and like Frank, took the water jump a little slower than in the first round so they had their horse back between hand and leg for the triple.

Everyone held their breath as the pair took off over the first element of the triple and proceeded to clear all three elements. Once safely over the last they bolted for the finish and stopped the clock.

“Clear round for Andrew Connigen riding Sparkle in a time of 39:18 seconds. Once again we have a new leader! Can our last rider to go in the jump off beat this time and go clear?”

“You bet he can,” Duo muttered and petted Shini's muzzle. “You can do it, can't you boy,” Duo stated. 

Shini rubbed his muzzle against the nice human's chest as if to say 'Of course I can.'

“Ladies and gentlemen, our last rider to go in the A Grade Championship jumping competition is former Olympic gold medallist, Heero Yuy riding Shinigami.”

“Good luck, Heero. Show them all what you can do and come back to me in one piece,” Duo said softly and gave his husband's calf a squeeze.

“I'll do my best, Duo.” Heero gave his lover a smile and mouthed, 'I love you.' Gathering his reins and with the rest of his 'support crews' wishes of good luck ringing in his ears, he rode the gray into the arena and the jump off.

Treize and the others all left to go back into their seats to watch leaving Duo alone in the collecting ring. Chewing on his fingernail again, Duo sent a silent prayer to any god listening that his lover would do well. A presence beside him had Duo glancing out the corner of his eye to see Frank and Jester stopping beside him.

“I'm surprised you have any fingernails left,” Frank said with a chuckle.

Removing the digit from his mouth, Duo gave the rider a sheepish look. “Saves me a fortune in manicure bills,” he quipped.

“And hair trims too I would imagine,” Frank snickered back and gave a pointed look to the end of Duo's frazzled braid.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Can't help it though.” Duo shrugged and proceeded to play with the tufted end.

Frank snickered again before turning his attention to the arena and his mentor.

Heero saluted the judge and took a firm hold on Shini's reins. Sitting deep he pushed the stallion into a canter and rode towards the start flags. He looked over the course of jumps, running through his intended track as he approached the start flags. The bell rang and everything disappeared into the background for Heero. All that remained was the horse beneath him, the jumps ahead and the electronic timer.

“This is going to be a tough one, Shini, but we've beaten better ones.”

The stallion snorted, tossed his head and gave a small buck. He knew that the jump off was ahead and he was more than ready to strut his stuff. He would show all these upstarts how a jump off was done!

They passed through the start, the timer turning on and approached the first jump. Shini soared over it in his usual style, landed and waited for the instructions from his master.

Dropping his weight, Heero shortened the gray's stride and turned to the right. They swept along, Heero glancing over to his right as they turned and once he judged them to be far enough away, he spun Shini around and with three strides they flew over the brush fence.

“Fuck! That was a really tight turn,” Frank exclaimed, his mouth dropping open.

Duo grinned. “That's my Heero.”

With the brush safely behind them, Heero gave the gray a little rein and urged him forward. He was sure to keep a little in reserve though as jump two was fast approaching. Using his seat, Heero slowed the gray a touch and lined the jump up on a slight angle. Shini gauged the height and angle of the fence, knowing exactly what his master required of him and never hesitated.

They launched into the air, Shini tucking his legs up neatly beneath him and almost flying over the barrels.

“Shit, he's not wasting any time,” Frank said in awe of the skill on display.

“Nope, he isn't. He wants to win this,” Duo replied, eyes never leaving the pair in the arena. His heart was hammering in his chest though and he silently willed the pair on.

Having cleared the barrels on an angle, Heero sat down hard and brought Shini back to a steady canter, building the impulsion a bit more before letting the stallion have his head and sail over the parallel bars. The red and white poles flashed beneath the gray belly, Shini's head coming up to balance his body as he landed.

“The water is next, Shini and then the big triple,” Heero muttered.

A gray ear swiveled back to listen, the tone of the voice letting the stallion know there were a couple of tough ones ahead and for him to listen to his master's instructions.

Checking the forward speed, Heero made sure to keep Shini at a steady hand gallop coming into the water. He needed a certain amount of speed to enable him to get the width, but he also needed to have a lot of energy left to contain if they were to clear the triple successfully.

Spotting the water ahead, the gray started to speed up a little, only to have his expected gallop held in check. He didn't fight his master though, knowing after years of working together to trust his master. He kept his gallop to what speed his master asked for, drawing his hind quarters deeper under his body as he pushed ahead.

Reaching the water, Heero gave with his hands and followed the movement of his horse. The gray took off, body flatter than usual and reaching for the opposite 'bank'. He didn't need height to clear the water, just a good, long reach with his legs.

They touched down with several centimeters between Shini's back hooves and the edge of the water.

The jump steward looked a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten to wave his flag indicating a foot in the water.

“Hah! Shini's not about to get his feet wet,” Duo crowed.

Immediately Shini landed over the water Heero dropped his weight as deep as he could into the saddle and applied his legs. His hands remained firm but sympathetic on the reins, checking the forward movement whilst building up the impulsion in the hind quarters.

Shinigami dropped his nose, rounded his back and softened his muscles, letting Heero sit right into him and contain the energy. He could see the triple ahead and remembered it from the first round. The stallion let his master guide him, trusting his rider to keep him safe, just as he would keep his master safe.

Three strides out from the jump and Heero started to come forward, giving a little with his hands and letting the gray stride out a touch more. Picking the take off point, he gave the gray his head and went forward with the surge of power that exploded from the stallion's hind quarters.

Soaring over the first element, Shini's hooves bit deep into the dirt as he landed, his master's weight and legs pushing him together and doing their best to keep his energy contained.

Two strides and the pair were again airborne, the extra width not affecting the stallion in any way as his master had made certain to have the energy where it was needed.

Touching down again it was one stride before the gray launched into the air for the final element.

The tension was thick in the arena, silence deafening as everyone held their breath. Shini seemed to hang in the air for a moment before gravity took over and began to pull the gray body back to the earth.

In the collecting ring Duo was also holding his breath, his braid coming unraveled from his mangling of the end. His eyes darted between the horse and rider and the electronic timer.

Feeling the gray hind quarters landing, Heero gave the stallion the reins and drummed his legs against gray flanks. “Go!” he urged the horse.

Shini grunted as he landed and with the aids from his master against his sides, he flattened his ears back against his skull, gathered his legs beneath him and galloped flat out for the finish flags.

They shot through and stopped the clock.

The arena erupted into screams and cheers. In the collecting ring Duo couldn't see the timer but gathered it must be close given the crowd's enthusiasm.

Heero hadn't looked at the clock either, his attention was fixed solely on getting through the finish as quickly as he could. Once he was through he sat back in the saddle and closed his fingers on the reins, slowing Shini's gallop to a more sedate canter. “Good boy,” he praised and patted the gray neck.

“Ladies and gentlemen, what a finish!” the commentator yelled down the microphone. “That is a clear round for Heero Yuy riding Shinigami in a time of 37:04. Now you can all see why he was an Olympic gold medallist! What a round, people!”

Still bringing his horse back to a trot, Heero heard the announcement and felt the lump rise to his throat. “We did it, Shini!” he cheered and proceeded to pat and praise every inch of the gray neck before him.

Shini cantered on, a smug expression on his face. He'd known all along he was good.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Heero managed to ride out of the arena and back to the collecting ring he was immediately surrounded by his friends and one 'over-the-moon' husband.

“That was terrific, Heero,” Duo cheered and proceeded to pull carrot after carrot out of his pocket to feed to the gray while Heero dismounted.

Shini's face lit up when he smelled the carrots and politely took all that were offered. Crunching the orange treats he glanced out the corner of his eye to that bay stallion who was looking at him with a sour expression. Shini curled his lip, nudged the nice human and quickly gobbled down the carrots that were offered.

The bay stallion glowered at him, Shini stuck his nose in the air and ignored the bay. This was _his_ nice human, those were _his_ carrots, _his_ reward for being good and by the horse shoes on his hooves he was _not_ going to share!

“That was a fantastic round, Heero. You really pulled off a few stunts there,” Frank congratulated. He'd always known Heero was a good rider and excellent teacher; now he'd seen his mentor in true action and it only made Frank humble that Heero had taken him on as a pupil and even more determined to learn all he could from the man and make him proud of his and Jester's career.

“Thanks, Frank, but it was all Shini,” Heero replied with a blush.

“Bullshit.” Duo grinned at the stunned faces. “You always say it's Shini and while I don't disagree he's a wonderful horse, he couldn't do it by himself.”

Heero's blush deepened and his mouth was about to open again in protest when Treize cut in. “He's right, Heero. Shini couldn't do it by himself so why don't you quit while you're behind and accept the fact that it took the two of you to win this event and you did it in style.” Treize offered his hand to his former pupil.

Knowing he'd be far better off just accepting the congratulations and praise, Heero gave in and shook Treize's hand. “Thanks.”

“I must say, Heero, that was a very exciting round,” Meiran said with a soft pat to Shini's neck.

“Is it going to be like that in the Cup event?” Wufei asked.

“Not quite,” Heero replied. “The Cup event is a little different as it's a team thing, not individual.”

“Heero and Treize can explain it all to you later if you like?” Duo offered on behalf of the two riders.

Wufei looked from Treize to Heero and received nods in the affirmative from both. “Thank you, that would be most appreciated.”

“That was a great round, Heero. I only hope that Orion and I can be as good as you and Shini some day,” June said when she could get close enough to speak to Heero once Wufei and Meiran had moved to the side.

“Thanks, June and there's no reason why you and Orion shouldn't go to the top,” Heero replied.

“I hope so,” June muttered and then said, “Aw, what the hell.” She wrapped her arms around Heero and gave him a hug and kiss to the cheek. “The kiss is from Duo since he can't give you one himself right now,” she whispered.

Blue eyes tracked across and locked with twinkling violet. Duo nodded and smiled, his eyes changing color slightly and promising Heero that Duo would be sure to let his husband know later exactly how proud Duo was of him. Heero shivered slightly.

Noin arrived then along with Sam, Peter, Chrissy and Greg to pass on their congratulations. The PA system crackled into life and brought the congratulations to a halt as the commentator called for the six riders who had been in the jump off to enter the arena for their rosettes and prizes. Both Frank and Heero scrambled to mount up, Duo checking Shini didn't have any bits of carrot hanging out of his mouth or slobber to go with it. It wouldn't do for the gray to cover the judge with carrot slobber.

Collecting up his reins, Heero and Frank rode side by side into the arena, the other four competitors with them.

While Heero was certain he'd won, he wasn't too sure of the other placings and was curious to know where everyone had finished up. He brought Shini to a halt in the center of the arena where the steward gestured for them to line up and waited as the judge and a couple of other official looking people walked across the arena to them.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the A Grade Championship jumping competition are: In first place with a clear round and time of 37:04 is Heero Yuy riding Shinigami.”

Heero waved to the crowd as they applauded and cheered and rode Shini forward a few paces to greet the judge and the sponsor of the event. A huge, red, white and blue rosette was attached to Shini's bridle, a rug laid partially folded up across his shoulders and a garland of flowers was tied around the base of his neck. Heero shook hands with the judge and sponsor, exchanged a few words and was presented with an envelope which he tucked into his pocket for later. Once his part of the formalities was over, Heero turned his horse and rode back to the line up.

“In second place with a clear round and time of 39:18 is Andrew Connigen riding Sparkle.”

Once again hands were shaken, rosette placed on a bridle and the second place getter rode back to the line up and stood next to Heero. 

“In third place with a clear round and a time of 39:33 is Frank Lowe riding Royal Park Jester.”

Applause rippled through the area as Frank rode forward to receive his rosette and prize money. Heero could hear his friends cheering out in the collecting ring, in particular Duo who seemed to have that ability to yell louder than anyone else.

Frank couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he was handed his envelope and shook hands with the judge and sponsor. A large, white rosette fluttered in the light breeze, Jester wiggling the end of his muzzle and trying to catch the 'tails' of the rosette with his lips.

Moments later Frank rode back to the line up and stood next to Andrew. He glanced across at Heero and returned the smile his mentor gave him.

“In fourth place with a clear round and time of 42:16 we have Craig Lampend riding Liasion...”

Heero tuned out the rest of the commentator's words, patting the muscled, gray neck and murmuring softly to Shini. The gray cocked back an ear to listen and shook his head. The garland of flowers around his neck was itchy. He tried to bring his head closer to his chest and see if he could grab hold of the itchy thing with his teeth and pull it off. Heero noticed what the horse was up to and scolded him gently. Shini knew that tone and stopped in his endeavors, deciding it was probably better to put up with a few itches than suffer his master's displeasure.

Soon enough all the competitors had received their rosettes and the way was clear for Heero to lead the lap of honor. Nudging Shini forward and into a canter, Heero waved to the crowds as they cantered past, the rest of the riders following behind. Reaching the exit he slowed the stallion to a trot and led the way out, moving Shini to the side where Duo and the others waited. Once he was back with his husband and friends, He dismounted.

“Wow! Lovely flowers,” Duo commented as he took in the garland around Shini's neck.

“First time I've ever received anything like that,” Heero replied. 

“Better take it off otherwise I just might be having to treat Shini for colic later,” Duo snickered.

Heero turned back to his horse only to see the gray doing his best to try and nibble on the flowers. “Shini, no,” Heero said and pulled the horse's head away from the flowers.

“Here, these taste much better than those artificial flowers, plus they're better for your digestion,” Duo chuckled and offered the stallion a couple of carrots.

Scenting the carrots, Shini immediately ceased his trying to attack the flower garland and politely took the offered treats.

June untied and removed the garland from Shini's neck, carefully draping it over one arm. “I'll look after this for you until we get back to the hotel if you like, Heero?”

“Thanks, June.” Heero pulled the rug from across Shini's shoulders and shook it out to take a look at it.

“What's that?” Duo asked, moving around so he could see better.

“It's a rug,” Heero replied. “It must be part of the sponsor's prize for winning.”

“Well shit,” Duo said and gave a low whistle.

The rug was a deep blue with red binding around the edges. Across the sides in white lettering read the words “State A Grade Championship Jumping Winner 2014”

“Oh, Shini, aren't you going to be the posh one with a new rug and all,” Duo said to the horse.

“It's a beautiful rug, Heero,” June commented as she looked on in envy.

“It certainly is,” Heero replied.

Frank and Jester appeared beside the pair, Frank looking over Heero's shoulder to see the rug and lettering. “Very nice, Heero,” he said, admiring the rug.

“Thanks, Frank.”

“What prize money did you win?” Frank asked. “I got a check for two hundred and fifty dollars.”

“Shit,” Duo muttered under his breath and offered Jester a carrot.

The bay took the treat and blew through his nostrils at the gray. Shini narrowed his eyes and extended his neck to nudge Duo in the arm. Absently, Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out two carrots, passing them both to Shini. The gray gave the other stallion a smug look as if to say: 'He likes me best.'

Heero pulled the envelope from his jacket pocket and tore it open. He read the fine print and his eyes widened.

“Heero?” Duo asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

“I'm okay,” Heero replied as a smile slowly spread across his face. “It's a check for a thousand dollars,” he whispered.

“Fuck! I think I'm in the wrong profession.”

* * * 

Dinner at the hotel that night was rather loud and merry as everyone was buoyed by Frank and Heero's success in the A grade event. They celebrated the pairs' placings, hoping it was an omen for things to come in the Nations Cup event. Frank and Geoff were the only ones to actually have alcohol with their meal though, the others all opting to wait until after the Nations Cup had finished before either celebrating or drowning their sorrows. With the cup event starting on the morrow everyone needed a clear head and all their faculties. True to their word, Heero and Treize explained the Nations Cup format and event to Wufei and Meiran, the Chinese couple appreciating that the pair put things into simple terms for them.

“I'll see you guys in the morning,” June said as she carried a sleepy Max in her arms and left the restaurant of the hotel to go back to hers and Geoff's room. The toddler had worn himself out during dinner, having had many of the females cooing over him and playing with him.

“Night, June. Night, Geoff,” everyone chorused as the woman and her husband left.

Once June had left, the others all started to leave too, everyone knowing how important it was that they get a good nights sleep before the competition the following day.

Treize, Frank, Heero and Duo were all contemplating getting up from their table and aiming for their rooms when a familiar figure strode into the restaurant.

“Zechs,” Treize whispered as his eyes alighted on the blonde vet.

Spotting his lover, boss and friends sitting at their table, Zechs crossed the room in a few strides and smiled at everyone. “I hope I'm not too late and missed the action,” Zechs said with a smile.

“No, no, not at all. Well, some of the action but not the one that counts. Err.. Maybe I should rephrase that. You missed Heero winning the Championship and Frank coming third, but the Nations Cup isn't until tomorrow,” Treize said, much to the amusement of the other three sitting and watching.

“Good,” Zechs replied and turned to Heero and Frank. “Congratulations to you both, I hope to hear all about it later or tomorrow.”

“I'm sure you will,” Treize replied and motioned for his lover to join them.

Taking a seat next to Treize and opposite Heero and Duo, Zechs looked around and signaled to a passing waiter. “I need a coffee,” he explained to the others. “Would anyone else like anything?” When everyone replied in the negative, Zechs ordered his coffee and relaxed back into his chair.

“Have you checked in yet?” Treize said and discreetly pushed his knee against Zechs'.

“Yes, I have. I got here about fifteen minutes ago and went directly to the check in counter. I've been up and put my stuff in my room and thought I might find you all still in here having dinner as it's not too late in the evening yet.”

“All of the others have only just left,” Heero informed the blonde.

“We were just finishing up here and then heading off too,” Treize said softly.

“Did it take you long to get here?” Duo questioned.

With the arrival of his coffee, Zechs added a sugar sachet to it and stirred. Sipping the hot beverage he filled the others in on his trip down and how things were going back at the practice and the stables. Duo was relieved to know that Zechs and Hilde had coped just fine these past few days and that Catherine had limited the number of consults over the weekend so Hilde would be able to manage perfectly well. Heero was also relieved to know his horses were all okay and Carl, with the assistance of Trowa and Quatre was managing perfectly well too.

After chatting for another half hour, Duo was hard pressed to cover the yawns that kept breaking from his mouth. “Ah, sorry,” he apologized yet again, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Come on, Duo, it's time we headed for our room. It's going to be an early start in the morning and a long day,” Heero said as he stood up.

“I'm off too,” Frank said and swallowed the last of his beer. “I'll see you all at the stables tomorrow.” Placing the empty glass on the table, Frank got up and left the restaurant.

“What room are you in?” Treize asked Zechs as they walked with Heero and Duo to the elevator in the lobby.

Zechs pulled the key card from his pocket. “Six thirteen,” Zechs replied.

“We're all on the fifth floor,” Duo said and pushed the button to call the elevator.

“Then we're not too far apart,” Zechs replied with a grin and stepped through the opening doors of the elevator.

Everyone else piled in, Heero pushing the button for the fifth floor, Treize pushing it for the sixth. The little car wound its way upward and stopped at the fifth floor. Neither Heero nor Duo were surprised when Treize remained in the elevator.

“I'll see you in the morning,” Heero said, stepping out.

“Have a good night,” Duo said with a cheeky grin.

“You two have a good night celebrating too,” Treize replied and flashed Heero a smile before the elevator doors closed once more.

When the elevator doors opened again a few seconds later, Zechs stepped out and strode along the hallway with Treize right beside him. Reaching his door, the keycard was swiped, the door opened and both men stepped inside. Treize closed the door and turned around only to find himself pressed back against that door and his lips hijacked in a deep kiss. Hands wound around his back, Treize's own wrapping around his lover's shoulders and deepening the kiss. When they finally broke for air, both men were flushed and panting.

“God I've missed you,” Treize murmured and stroked a hand through Zechs' hair.

“I've missed you too,” Zechs replied and nibbled along Treize's bottom lip. “It was torture to sit next to you in that restaurant and not be able to touch you, kiss you... molest you.”

“We're alone now so you can molest me all you want.”

“Oh, I fully intend to do just that and more.”

“Oh, gods,” Treize moaned.

* * * 

“Is there room in there for me?” Heero asked, sliding back the glass door to the shower stall his lover and husband was currently fogging up.

“Always,” came the sultry reply.

Slipping inside and closing the door, Heero was greeted with the wonderful sight of his lover covered in slick, soapy bubbles. With a soft moan, he reached for the wash cloth. “Here, let me,” he said huskily.

By the time the two had washed and rinsed, both were fully aroused and panting. Somehow they managed to turn the water off and exit the shower. Fluffy towels were deployed, bodies roughly dried off before they tumbled to the bed in a tangle of partially dry limbs.

Duo located the lube he'd hidden in with his socks just in case the house maid came across it when cleaning up and flipped the cap open. Although Heero was more than ready and clearly demanding some action from Duo, the vet took his time in preparing his partner. Heero still had jumping rounds to complete the following day and Duo was determined he wasn't going to have his lover sore from rough lovemaking.

“Duo,” Heero whined, “I'm ready.”

“Patience, lover,” Duo replied and coated his length with the slippery substance. Tossing the tube aside, he gazed down into the lust and love filled eyes of his life partner. “Do you know just how much I love you?” he murmured softly, pushing the blunt head of his cock against Heero's entrance.

“Show me how much you love me,” Heero replied and opened his legs wider.

With a lump lodged in his throat, Duo gently eased himself inside his lover's body, pushing forward slowly before retreating a little and then pushing deeper. He took his time, sliding deep within Heero's channel until he was fully seated and pressed tight against his partner. They lay together for a few moments, Heero's body adjusting to the length buried inside whilst Duo fought his hormones and tried hard to calm himself.

When Heero began to flex his anal muscles, Duo knew he was ready and began a slow and torturous rhythm.

They moved against each other, bodies slowly slicking with sweat, the pleasure building steadily. Heero did his best to muffle his moans in the pillow. Both men knew how thin hotel walls could be and neither wanted to face any awkward questions or looks from their fellow competitors in the morning.

When Duo hit his prostate for the third time, Heero knew he was about to fall over the edge and into oblivion. He groaned and thrust up to meet the vet's inward slide, Duo mimicking his groan with one of his own. Two more thrusts inside his channel and Heero felt the world starting to tilt on its axis.

“Ah,” he moaned long and low as his body began to tremble. He felt a hand wrap around his erection and pump. When Duo pushed inside the next time and struck his prostate, Heero fell over that edge. His body shook and convulsed as his orgasm hit him, creamy seed pulsed from his cock, the pleasure swimming over and through him.

Duo managed to hold onto his shredded control for two more thrusts before joining his husband in the throes of ecstasy. His body tensed, eyes closed and the overwhelming sense of release tore through him leaving him tingling from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Riding their respective climaxes to the end, they finally collapsed into a sweat heap against each other. Content to lie there for now and regain their senses, they held each other close and enjoyed the moment.

Eventually the air made its presence known by playing over their skin and cooling the sweat that still lingered. Reluctantly, Duo peeled himself off his lover and went through to the bathroom to fetch a cloth and towel to clean them both up. Ablutions taken care of, they snuggled under the blankets together and drifted off into a happy, sated sleep.

* * * 

“She looks lovely, Duo,” Meiran commented, patting the bay neck of the mare.

“Thanks, Meiran,” Duo replied and placed the brush back into the bag of grooming tools. He'd been getting the mare ready for the past hour, her coat gleaming almost mahogany in the sunlight from the grooming and good health.

“Where is Heero?” Wufei asked, passing the mare a slice of apple.

“He's gone to get changed,” Duo replied. “Noin is in the stewards' office with all the other coaches for the draw and should be back shortly.”

“The draw?” Meiran questioned.

“Yeah. They draw the countries names out of a hat or something so they know which order they are competing in. She will be back soon and have a bit of a meeting with the riders to let them know the order the countries will be jumping in and also what order the team will be jumping in.”

The stabling area was alive with human and equine activity and had been for some time. The first rounds of the Nations Cup would be starting in just over an hour, the course was almost finished being built and soon it would be time to walk it.

The Australian team had been at the stables early and all had a brief warm up and lesson with Noin that morning. The horses were fresh and eager, knowing that this was their day to shine. Whilst the team had been working with Noin, Duo and Joe had taken a bit of a wander around and tried to sneak looks at the other teams and gain some insight into the competition they would be facing.

They hadn't learned a lot.

The German team seemed to be as strong as Duo remembered it being in the past, likewise the New Zealanders. The French and English teams looked to have a good chance as did the Swedish team. Watching the Japanese team working around, Duo didn't think they looked to be a large threat. He'd stood and watched them for a little while working on the flat before they moved off to the practice jumps. Three of their horses and riders appeared to be quite competent, but the fourth...

Duo wasn't sure what to make of it. The horse appeared to be working quite well, but there was something a little... off? When the team went to where the practice jumps were, the fourth horse seemed to perk up quite a bit so Duo dismissed it from his mind.

“Noin should be back any minute.” Heero's voice drew Duo's thoughts back to the here and now.

“Okay. I'll put Nataku back in her stable for now then.”

With all the team horses back in their stables, the riders and grooms stood about chatting while they waited for their coach to return. The horses were all ready, only needing their saddles and bridles to be put on, the riders all dressed in their shirts, jackets and jodhpurs and grooms taking care of the nerves side of things for everyone.

“Noin's coming,” Treize announced, his height allowing him to see over the hustle and bustle of the stabling area.

Noin wore a smile on her face which Heero thought was a good sign. The coach glanced around to make sure everyone was there before speaking. “Follow me, I'll let you all know the order in a moment.”

Noin led them outside and under the shade of a large gum tree where it was a little quieter. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper, smoothed it out and then looked to the expectant faces before her. “The draw has been conducted and I'm actually very pleased with how it came out. The draw for the countries is as follows: Italy, Sweden, Germany, South Africa, England, Australia, Japan, New Zealand and France.”

“Not bad at all,” Treize commented.

“Sounds good to me,” Heero agreed.

“The order in which the team will be jumping is: Rider one will be Peter. Rider two, Sam. Heero, you're rider three and Treize your number four. Any questions? No? Right, let us work out our strategy...”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

Having finished their 'talk' with Noin, the riders returned to the stables and their horses, all of them determined to give the course their best shot. 

“What did Noin have to say?” Duo asked from inside Nataku's stable where he was brushing the mare yet again.

When Noin had asked to speak with her team members to discuss strategy, the grooms and everyone else had left them alone to do just that and returned to the stables to continue getting their respective charges ready.

“She didn't say a whole lot. The general game plan is to aim for a steady, clear round from each rider. It will all depend on the course itself and the time we're allowed to get around it in,” Heero replied.

“How long before the course is open for walking?”

“Should be ready in about another ten or so minutes. Noin will call us all shortly to head down to the arena.”

“You're the third rider, right?”

Heero nodded.

“I guess you won't be needing Nataku for about an hour then?”

“That should be about right. When they start on the number two riders I'll come back to the stables and get saddled up. That will give me more than enough time to warm her up and be ready to jump.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“That's Noin calling now,” Heero said and turned in the direction of where Noin's voice was coming from.

Duo gave the mare's coat one last stroke with the brush and exited, bolting the door behind him. “Come on then, Heero, let's go walk this course.”

*

“It's a tough one,” Heero commented to Treize as they stood back and took a look around the course.

“We've both jumped tougher courses in the past,” Treize replied.

“They all look tough to me,” Duo muttered and gazed back around the course.

“It's a tight course I'll grant you that,” Noin stated. “But all of you have ridden courses similar and technically more difficult than this so there is no reason why each one of you should have any difficulty with this one.”

“It's the turn from jump nine to the triple that I'm not all that keen on,” Peter grumbled. “Too much space there for my liking, gives the horse time to lose concentration.”

“Then you'd better keep Espresso focused on you and the job at hand,” Sam snickered.

Heero went back over the course, mentally mapping out the best way for Nataku to tackle it and ignored the comments of the others. Yes, it was a demanding course, one that needed the rider to be fully alert and thinking all the way from start to finish. As Peter had stated, the turn from nine to ten, while not difficult, could have the horse lapsing in concentration, but Heero knew there wouldn't be any such problem with Nataku, not as long as he kept the mare focused on him and his aids.

Heero was more concerned about the water jump and the following jumps five and six. There weren't a lot of strides between the water and the barrels, only five if Heero had paced it out correctly. There were another five strides from jump five to six; the ditch with a rail over the top and those would be more difficult in his opinion. It would depend on how quickly he could get Nataku back to hand and the impulsion re-established before they faced the next two, related fences.

With everyone having walked the course and now leaving the arena, Heero drew himself from his thoughts to listen in to what Noin was saying.

“The course itself isn't overly difficult. It's a very technical course and yes, the jumps are fairly close together. This will mean you will all need to be concentrating hard and keeping your horses between hand and leg. As Peter so kindly pointed out before, the turn from nine to ten is a long one and there will be time there for your horses to lose their concentration. I don't expect any of you to allow that to happen.” Noin gave each of the riders a stern look. “I am more inclined to find the series of jumps four, five, six and the double to be the one that could and probably will sort out the men from the boys so to speak. You will need to gain speed to clear the water at four and once you land it's only a matter of around five strides before you're upon jump five. Both five and six are related fences and there isn't much time or striding to get your horses back to hand and listening to you. The double follows on from six and again, if your horse is lacking in impulsion then you will find yourself pulling rails at any one of those three fences.”

What Noin said made perfect sense and backed Heero's thoughts on the series of jumps. “Might I suggest that instead of pushing the horses really fast for the water jump as we would usually do, we keep them a little slower, that way they should still have enough speed to clear the width of the water but be able to be brought back to hand quicker and still have some reserves if we run out of space between the jumps to fully build the impulsion back up?” Heero suggested.

Everyone thought on Heero's words for a moment.

“That does make a lot of sense, Heero, and something I would suggest each rider thinks seriously about. You all know your own horses best, but taking the water a little slower than normal would mean you don't have such a job to get them back and build the impulsion again.”

“Good idea, Heero,” Treize commented. “I was actually thinking along similar lines for Romeo. He's got such a long stride I won't need to push him out too much for the water and it will be easier to get him back after landing if he takes it a bit slower.”

Peter, Sam and June - although she was only the reserve – all agreed that Heero's suggestion did have merit and would be worth trying.

“Anyone have any questions?” Noin asked once they'd finished discussing the various and best ways they could jump the course.

No one did.

“Then I think we should start to get saddled up and warmed up. Peter, you're our first rider so you need to get ready now. Sam you're our number two rider and I'd suggest you saddle up and start to warm up once Peter has finished his round. Good luck everyone.”

* * * 

By the time they made it back to the stabling area, Zechs, Meiran and Wufei were all there along with Frank who was looking a little worse for wear after having put away quite a few beers the previous evening. His enthusiasm hadn't waned though and despite the headache that persisted to pound in his head, he spoke with Heero regarding the course, Heero's plan of 'attack' and what he thought their chances were.

Wufei and Meiran were also keen to know the intricate details and listened in eagerly as Heero explained the course to them, the areas of difficulty and how he planned to ride Nataku through it all and get the best possible outcome. He kept it all simple and easy to follow so he didn't confuse Wufei and Meiran.

“How long until you will be competing, Heero?” Meiran asked.

“I'm the third rider in our team to go so it will be a couple of hours yet before I'm needed. They do have a section of the grandstand roped off for the use of competitors, grooms, coaches and assistants to the team, I'm sure we can get you a seat in there to watch the competition from.”

Wufei turned from where he was petting Nataku. “Are you sure? I don't want to take someone else's seat.”

“I'm sure, Wufei. The riders, grooms and other personnel are constantly in and out, changing all the time so there's always several spare seats. It's right by the entry/exit to the arena which makes it easier for those of us involved in the competition to get in and out quickly.”

“Thank you, Heero, that is most kind of you,” Meiran smiled.

“Competition is due to start in about five minutes so I'd suggest we get a wriggle on and head down now if we want to see some of the earlier riders go through,” Duo stated.

Seeing Peter heading out of the stable area with Espresso and Noin, Heero turned back to his husband and friends. “Let's go then, we can keep score on the other teams and let Noin know how things are going when she joins us soon.”

Falling into step beside his partner, Duo bumped shoulders gently with Heero and gave the rider a warm smile. “I think you're going to have a great round, Heero.”

“Time will tell, Duo, but thanks for the vote of confidence.” Heero returned the smile.

* * * 

By the time the four made it to the seating area, Sam, Greg, Treize, Zechs and June were already there. Anticipating that Heero would be bringing Wufei and Meiran with him, Treize had managed to keep four seats vacant for them.

“Thanks, Treize,” Duo said as he took a seat next to the tall man.

“No problem,” Treize replied.

“Have they started yet?” Heero whispered.

“The commentator has just finished giving the run down on the competition and how it's run and scored,” Treize replied. “The first rider is due in the arena any second.”

“Did you bring your note book?” Duo asked his husband.

Heero gave his pockets a quick pat down. “Shit! I've left it in the stables.”

“What is it you're looking for?” Meiran asked when she spotted Heero patting himself down.

“My note book. I usually keep a running tally in it so we know how the teams are all scoring.”

“Ah.” Meiran picked up her bag and rummaged through it. Moments later she handed over a pad and pen. “Would this suffice?”

Heero's eyes lit up at the sight of the objects. “Meiran, you're a life saver,” he replied and gratefully took the offered pad and pen. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Meiran smiled back.

The commentator announced the first rider for the Italian team and further conversation was stalled as everyone focused on the rider and horse in the arena.

The pair managed to clear most of the jumps, having four faults at jump six and that was due to the horse running out of steam.

“Just what we thought might happen,” Heero muttered to Duo and Treize. “Too much speed at the water and not enough time or strides to get the impulsion back.”

“He only just managed to scramble over five. He's lucky that pole stayed up,” Treize replied.

The horse had only just scraped over the top of jump five, his hind legs dragging across the pole and rocking it in the cups. Luckily for him, it stayed up, but they hadn't been so lucky at jump six and the pole had rocked right out of the cups.

The Swedish rider entered the arena to try his luck.

And like the Italian, he pushed too much at the water and didn't have enough impulsion afterwards. Poles came crashing down and seemed to shake the rider back into himself and he rode the remainder of the course a lot steadier. They finished with a total of eight faults.

“This round should be a good one,” Treize commented as Germany's first rider entered the arena.

The German team had obviously been watching the previous rider's rounds and had drawn the same conclusions that Heero had regarding the water jump and the following two fences. Their first rider rode a very neat and precise round, approaching the water jump at a steady hand gallop and then sitting deep afterwards to bring his horse back together and build the impulsion. It paid off.

The German left the ring with the first clear round of the competition.

“There you go. It just shows that the course can be cleared just as long as you ride it correctly,” Heero said softly.

“And we will all have to make sure we do just that,” Sam replied with a grin. “Good pick up on that by the way, I can't say I would have noticed it, well, at least not until I'd seen a few riders go through and make that mistake.”

“It was a very subtle trick on behalf of the course designer,” Treize said. “And a damn good one too.”

“The Germans are in first place so far then with the only clear round,” Duo said, looking across at the pad Heero had on his knee with the scores written down.

“It's still anyone's competition though,” June grinned.

“Nah, it's not.” Noting the raised eyebrows around him, Duo clarified his statement. “It's _our_ competition.”

*

The South African rider left the arena with a total of twelve faults and the following English rider had four. Noin came hurrying into the seating area just as the English rider was exiting.

“How is Peter holding up?” asked Treize.

“A little nervous, but I'd expect that. Espresso was jumping well so there's no reason why the pair shouldn't make a good showing,” Noin replied as Peter rode into the arena.

Chrissy, Peter's wife and groom came dashing into the seating area and plonked herself down next to Greg. The commentator announced Peter and his horse, the crowd all applauding and cheering as the first rider for the home team approached the judge. 

Peter saluted, gathered his reins up and nudged Espresso forward, the bay lowering his head and springing into a steady canter. The crowd fell silent, the bell rang and Peter turned for the start flags.

The big bay sailed over the first jump with ease, landed and made a sweeping right turn to come into the second jump. With a whisk of his tail, Espresso cleared the oxer and stretched out a little as Peter asked for a longer stride. They passed between elements B and C of the triple, Peter continuing to turn to the right and bring his horse in central for jump three; the gate.

Espresso sized up the jump and adjusted his stride, leaving the ground with a push from his strong hind quarters and clearing it with inches to spare.

“Now for the water, Cocoa,” Peter muttered, using the gelding's stable name. Remembering Heero's and Noin's suggestions from earlier regarding the water and following two jumps, Peter gave the bay a little rein and encouraged him to stretch out. They made a left turn around jump nine and lined up for the water. Espresso could see the shimmer of water ahead and knew it was a wide jump as opposed to a height jump and began to pull.

“Steady,” Peter soothed as he fought to bring the gelding back to hand. Espresso was used to jumping water at a fast pace so for his master to be asking for a slightly slower one didn't seem right to him. Espresso forged ahead.

“A bit too fast,” Heero muttered. 

“Looks like Espresso doesn't want to slow down,” June stated as she watched the pair intently.

“I'd say he's used to jumping the water at a gallop and still intends to do just that,” Treize remarked and turned to Heero. “That's something we will have to watch out for.”

“What is?” asked Sam from a couple of seats down.

“The horses are all used to jumping the water at a gallop and don't realize that there's a couple of big fences straight after. We're all going to have to try and take a much firmer contact if we intend to clear the water and the next couple of jumps.” Treize turned back to the ring, his mind already at work on where on the course he would be taking Romeo into hand.

Espresso cleared the water, landing well out on the other side. Unfortunately the speed he'd jumped it at meant he was traveling fast and Peter had his work cut out for him in trying to bring the bay back to hand, regain some impulsion and clear the following jump.

A groan went up from the crowd and fellow team members when Espresso literally ran out of steam over jump five and dragged his hind legs over the pole, causing it to roll in the cups and fall to the ground.

“Shit, four faults,” muttered Chrissy. No one else commented, knowing just how bad Peter would be feeling with himself and his horse over their mistake.

“Settle down, Cocoa,” Peter growled and dropped his weight hard into the saddle. His hands closed tightly on the reins, his legs drove themselves against the bay sides as he pushed his horse together. He was determined not to add any further faults to their score.

The whack to his hind legs had jolted Espresso and the gelding decided he'd better listen to his master. He dropped his nose and gathered himself together. He could see the ditch and rail ahead and drove his hocks right underneath his body, grunting with the effort he put into the jump.

The pair cleared the ditch and rail and once Espresso had all four hooves back on the ground, Peter was there to ride him together and make the right turn for jump seven; the double. Both elements were cleared successfully, Espresso having settled into the job at hand and cantering steadily around the course.

Jumps eight and nine were similarly cleared, Peter sitting deep after jump nine and managing to get a reasonably sharp turn from his horse to set them up for the triple.

“He's doing really well so far,” Meiran whispered to June.

“Yes, he is,” June replied, her eyes remaining on the pair in the arena. “If he can clear the rest of the course that will give the team a great start in the competition.”

Duo took his eyes away from the arena for a moment and cast them over his fellow grooms and team members. Everyone was riveted to the bay and his rider. Noin's face showed a mask of concentration, Heero and Treize were both twitching subtly in their seats and Duo snickered to himself over that. When he glanced at Chrissy he almost laughed out loud. The poor woman – it seemed – was following in the tradition of grooms everywhere with her hands by her mouth and her teeth nibbling away on her fingernails.

Feeling eyes upon him, Duo turned and connected with the blue of Zechs. He smiled, Zechs gave him a questioning look. Duo nodded his head in the direction of Chrissy. Zechs snuck a peek and the light dawned. Glancing back at Duo, Zechs rolled his eyes. Duo continued to grin.

Back in the arena, Espresso approached the first element of the triple. He drew his hocks under himself and shoved off the ground, forelegs tucking up against his body as he sailed over part A. Touching down once more, his master was there with seat and leg to push the gelding together. Two strides and Espresso was pushing into the air again, body straining as he reached for both the height and the width of the jump. Landing safely over the second element, the bay took another stride and soared into the air over the final element.

“Good boy,” Peter praised as they landed clean over part C. 

Espresso was getting tired, the triple was a formidable jump and had taken quite a bit out of him.

Taking up a firm contact with the horse's mouth, Peter put the legs on and steadied his horse, rebuilding the impulsion and swinging out a little wider to give his horse the chance to recoup some of his lost energy before tackling jump eleven; the hay bales.

“I hope he doesn't try to stop and snack on them,” Duo muttered, knowing just how difficult Shini could be when jumping hay and glanced at his lover from the corner of his eye.

Heero heard the comment but declined to justify it with a reply. He settled for giving his husband a dirty look instead.

Duo simply shrugged and focused back on the arena again.

Espresso cleared the hay bales without any trouble and headed for the final fence; the wall. Lengthening out his stride, the bay picked his take off point and dug deep. Muscles flexed and strained under the bay hide as those powerful hind quarters propelled him into the air again. Front legs came up against the belly as the bricks passed underneath. Those forelegs began to unfurl and reach for the rapidly approaching ground before biting into the surface and moving forward to allow the hind legs to take their place. Peter gave the horse his head and rode for the finish.

Immediately they passed through the finish the crowd erupted into applause and cheers, the loudest coming from Peter's fellow team members and grooms.

“Four faults for Peter Verns riding Espresso for Australia,” the commentator announced. “Our next rider is Hito Nagaski riding Chicko for Japan.”

The team members, Noin and several of the grooms all rose from their seats as one and made a bee line for the collecting ring and Peter to pass on their congratulations and discover exactly what had gone wrong between jumps four and five.

*

Chrissy reached the pair first and immediately began to shower Espresso with pats and praise while her husband dismounted. Once he was on the ground she kissed and hugged him. The rest of the group stood back for a moment to give the pair a little privacy.

Once Peter had released his wife, the rest of the group came forth to offer their congratulations and give the bay a pat.

“I'm sorry about the four faults,” Peter said to his team mates once the noise had died down a little. “I'm not completely sure what happened there. I did like Heero suggested, slow down a bit more for the water but Cocoa didn't want to.”

“It's quite alright, Peter,” Noin said. “We could see you were doing everything you possibly could. Treize hit the nail on the head though with what the problem is.”

“Oh?” Peter turned to look at the Olympic rider.

“All the horses have jumped water regularly over the course of their careers and when we jump it we're always asking them to speed up and jump it fast.”

Peter nodded.

“Think about it, we're asking them to slow down a bit for this one and they're not sure why. Far as they can tell it's a water spread and they need the speed to clear it, they seem to think we've lost our minds a bit by asking for a slower approach and so they ignore us and do it their way.”

“Ah, I see. I thought it might have been something like that,” Peter replied. “How do we fix it then?”

“I'd recommend that the rest of the team take a much firmer hold of the reins after jump three, have the horse well and truly listening to you as you approach and keep that strong contact right up to about four strides away, then let them go. That way they will still have enough speed and impulsion to clear the water, but won't be going as fast as they normally would. It will also mean that as soon as they land we can gather them back up pretty quickly.” Treize looked to Noin for confirmation of his suggestion. The coach smiled.

“I agree with Treize, keep them short until around four strides away, then let them go.”

The rest of the team nodded their agreement and continued to ask questions about the course. Any information that Peter could give them in relation to the course, how it rode, any spots to be wary of and so on could only improve their own chances of going clear.

Having gotten as much information as they could, the team began to disperse a little. Peter and Chrissy headed back to the stables to settle Espresso. Sam and Greg went with them as did Noin. Sam would need to get saddled up and warmed up ready for his round and Noin wanted to work with the pair a bit before they would be needed for their round. Heero, Duo and the others all went back into the seating area to compare notes and see how the remaining countries had fared.

Sitting back down, Heero took the note book back from Meiran who had kindly held on to it and duly written down the scores from those riders competing whilst the others had been outside. “Thank you,” he said and looked to the notes.

“What are the scores looking like?” Duo asked, settling into his seat next to his husband.

“The Japanese rider had eight faults and the New Zealand rider also had eight,” Heero replied, scanning the neat handwriting. “The French rider is on course now and he's the last of the first riders to compete.”

“Ah, then it looks like we could be in with a chance?”

“We have just as much chance as anyone else,” Heero replied with a grin.

Both men turned back to the arena where the French rider was clearing the wall and passing through the finish flags. “Four faults for Jean Paul Bouvoir riding Cologne and representing France,” the commentator's voice boomed out. “There will now be a ten minute break for the course to be checked and then the competition will resume with the first of the second riders for each team...”

The commentator went on to give a tally of the scores thus far, but the guys tuned him out, they already had their own running tally.

“So far Germany is in the lead with the only clear round,” Heero stated, looking at the list of figures. “Then there's four of us with four faults, three teams with eight faults and South Africa with twelve.”

“It's going to be a tough competition,” Treize said with a smirk.

“That it is, Treize,” Heero agreed.

“That might be so, but they haven't met up with our secret weapon yet,” Duo snickered. When all eyes turned to him, Duo shrugged. “We still have Heero and Treize to ride.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

The course had been checked and the ground raked in front of and behind the jumps. With the ground crew and judge all happy with the course the second riders for each team were given five minutes to present themselves to the collecting ring.

Noin was still outside in the warm up area with Sam, giving the rider last minute advice and assistance with his warm up. Greg had stayed with them to give his charge a last minute check over before their turn at the course. The rest of the team and followers had headed back into the arena to take their seats and discuss their chances amongst themselves.

“Now that each team has had a rider go through the competition should heat up a bit,” Heero commented.

“How so?” asked Wufei.

“Each country has had a rider experience the course and they now know the tough areas, the jumps to be wary of, where the pitfalls are and they have relayed that information back to their fellow team mates. You can bet that they will all have taken notice and there shouldn't be quite as many faults in this round. At least that's what logic would dictate.” Heero gave a grin.

“Unfortunately it doesn't always work out that way,” Duo snickered.

Seeing the slightly confused look on both Meiran and Wufei's faces, Heero clarified Duo's comment for them. “What Duo means by that is that although the riders now know where the problem areas on the course are, the horse doesn't and when you're dealing with a living, breathing creature things can still go wrong. Despite all the best efforts of a rider a horse can still come into a jump on the wrong stride, take a dislike to a jump or simply decide they don't want to play ball.”

“Kind of like Shini and the hay bales. He still doesn't know why he can't stop and snack on them and tries to each time he jumps,” Duo quipped.

“Thank you for that piece of enlightenment, Duo,” Heero huffed.

“Welcome,” Duo replied with a cheeky grin.

The second rider for the Italian team entered the arena and the event was underway once more, putting paid to any further conversation.

Heero, Treize and June all watched the Italian rider intently, trying to see if he would tackle the course slightly differently to his team mate. The pair were going well, managing to slow down quite a bit more than a lot of the previous riders had for the water.

Unfortunately he slowed down a little too much and his horse had a back hoof just touch the edge of the water and score four faults.

“Looks like it's going to be really tricky to find the happy medium for that one,” June muttered.

“No one said it would be easy,” Heero muttered back.

The Italian did manage to have his horse well balanced and full of impulsion for the related fences five and six and went on to complete the rest of the course without any further faults.

“Not a bad score,” Treize stated.

“I'd say that water jump is going to cause a few problems,” Zechs said. “It doesn't seem to matter whether you take it fast or slow, you still run the risk of gaining faults.”

“Then we're just going to have to make sure we take it at the right speed,” Treize replied with a smile.

The second rider for the Swedish team entered the arena and made their way to the judge to salute.

“What did their first rider score?” Duo asked, trying to take a look at the note book resting on Heero's knee.

“They scored eight faults,” Heero replied.

“I wonder if they will improve on that with this rider?” Wufei mused. Despite not having all that much knowledge of the sport, he was slowly learning and the more he learned, the more he found himself enjoying the competition.

Likewise, Meiran was also learning and enjoying the sport, but she was also amused and happy to see her husband relaxing for a change. Wufei was a very hard worker and an honorable man. Whilst Meiran appreciated those traits in her husband, she was also aware that Wufei would work himself into the ground if she didn't keep an eye on him. Deciding to purchase a horse for showjumping with the intention of saving a little money by using the investment as a tax deduction had been one of their best ideas. Neither one of them could have known just how attached they would become to Nataku – Wufei even more so and the Chinese man had developed a very strong bond with the mare. For that Meiran was grateful. It meant that Wufei had an interest outside of their restaurant and subsequently it took him away from the continuous cycle of work and gave him a very relaxing outlet.

The Swedish rider began their course and although it was obvious that their first rider had passed on their knowledge of the water jump and the problems it was causing, it still ended up being a major disaster for the Swedes.

“Another eight faults,” Duo commented, trying not to sound too pleased. The more faults the other teams racked up the better the chances for the Aussie team to make the top three.

“That was a bit of bad luck,” Heero said as he wrote down the score.

“How so?” Meiran asked.

“He was trying to slow his horse down for that water, but like Peter's horse, the animal didn't want to and he'd left it a little late to actually get the horse to slow down, the faults are the result of that,” Heero replied.

“It's the German's number two next,” Treize stated and all eyes switched back to the arena again.

The German rider suffered some bad luck on his round. He managed to keep his horse steady for the water and did clear the following jumps five and six. However, when he came around to the triple, something in the crowd spooked his horse, the horse shying and becoming unbalanced. The horse didn't really stand much of a chance with the triple but gamely tackled it anyway. They had rails down on parts B and C giving them a score of eight faults.

“That seems so unfair,” June said, feeling for the rider as he exited the arena.

“I agree with you, but unfortunately that's how it goes sometimes,” Heero said with a soft smile.

The South African rider entered the arena and was unlucky to have two rails down and also picked up two time penalties.

“Ten faults for Marcus Whitby riding Foxhill for South Africa,” the commentator announced. “Our next rider is Crystal Mansen riding Legal Star and representing England.”

“What were the other two faults for?” Wufei asked. “I know they got four faults for each rail down, but that only adds up to eight faults and they said he had ten.”

“That's correct, Wufei,” Heero said as he finished adding the score to those on his list. “The other two penalties are what we call time penalties. You have a certain time allowed in which to complete the course, if you exceed that time allowed then you score one fault for every four seconds over the time allowed. In this case he was eight seconds over the time allowed which gave him another two faults to be added to the eight for the two rails he knocked down.”

“Ah, thank you for that.”

“You're welcome.”

The English rider crossed the start and rode at the first jump, taking the course at a slow but steady pace. They did increase speed slightly for the water jump and cleared it with ease. The English team had obviously also taken note of the difficulties of the course between the water and following fences.

“She's going a little slow, don't you think, Heero?” Duo questioned.

“It's certainly not a fast round by any means,” Heero replied.

“There's being cautious and being overly cautious,” Treize muttered. “If she doesn't put a bit of speed on soon I'd say she will end up with time penalties too.”

The rider must have realized she was going a little too slow as well and started to put on a bit of speed, pushing her horse into a much faster canter after she'd cleared the triple. The sudden increase in gait unsettled the horse a touch and they just managed to scramble over jump eleven; the hay bales. That seemed to fluster the horse and his rider a little more and they came into the final fence on the wrong stride. The horse was left with no option but to refuse and that's exactly what he did, stopping dead in his tracks and shooting his rider right up his neck.

“Ah, shit!” Duo mumbled and grimaced, fully expecting the rider to continue on over the horse's neck and head. 

Luckily she didn't and managed to push herself back into the saddle, gathering up her reins and turning her horse around to bring him into the wall a second time. This time they reached it on the right stride and the horse launched into the air, clearing the wall and galloping through the finish. The damage had been done though.

“Six faults for Crystal Mansen and Legal Star for England,” stated the commentator.

“Am I correct in assuming there were two time penalties for that rider too?” Wufei asked.

“Yes, you would be completely correct, Wufei. Four faults for the refusal and two time faults for exceeding the time allowed,” Treize responded as Heero was busy writing things down.

Noin entered the area and took her seat just behind Heero. “How are the scores looking so far?” she asked.

Heero handed over the note pad. “No more clear rounds as yet,” he whispered.

“How is Sam?” Treize asked.

“Nervous but calm,” Noin replied. “Thanks, Heero.” She handed the note pad back.

“Our next rider is Sam Goringe riding Morning Mist and representing Australia.”

The crowd all cheered as Sam rode into the arena, a determined look on his face. Greg came galloping up the stairs and flopped into a seat next to Noin.

Sam rode his mare to where the judge was and saluted. Silence fell over the arena and the bell went. The gray cantered towards the start flags, Sam running his eye over the course one last time before they broke through the start beam and were off on their course.

Misty cleared the first two jumps easily, Sam sitting quietly on her back and using his seat and legs to keep the mare balanced and forward going. They made the turn through the triple to come into jump three dead center. With a whisk of her tail, Misty cleared the gate with inches to spare.

“Now comes the real test,” Treize muttered under his breath.

Heero's eyes tracked the mare all the way, watching intently to see what Sam would do and how Misty would react.

Sam had listened to the advice from earlier and kept a firm contact with the gray's mouth as they turned and headed for the water jump. Morning Mist could see the glint of water ahead and naturally tried to increase her gait, but the firm hold on the reins prevented her from pushing forward.

“Easy, girl, this one needs to be taken a little slower than usual,” Sam said softly to his horse. Misty cocked back an ear to listen but continued to try and pull. Sam managed to keep the mare slower than usual until the last four strides. Deeming he was close enough to risk letting the mare have her head, Sam gave with his hands and pushed through his seat. The mare lengthened out her stride, bounded forward and flew over the water.

“Nicely ridden,” Heero commented.

“That strategy we talked about appears to be working,” Noin said from behind the team members.

“Seems to be,” Treize said with a nod.

Having cleared the water, Sam sat down hard and took up a firm contact, slowing the eager mare and bringing her hocks back underneath her body. The impulsion built again and within five strides Misty was launching into the air again over the barrel jump. They landed safely and motored on towards the ditch and rail. Again Misty drove her hocks underneath her body and pushed from the ground, soaring into the air and clearing jump six.

“Now for the double,” Sam mumbled and dropped his weight, turning the mare to the right and bringing her in for the double. 

Misty sailed over both elements of the double without any problems at all and made a slight, right hand turn to come into jump eight; the off set rails. Those were also cleared and the mare was cantering on towards jump nine.

“So far, so good,” June said.

“They are doing really well,” Treize commented.

Duo nudged Heero in the ribs and nodded in Greg's direction. Heero looked across where his husband had indicated to see Greg sitting ramrod straight in his seat, knuckles white from the clenching of his fists while his eyes never left the pair in the ring. “Not easy being a groom,” Duo whispered to his lover.

“I know that. I've had to put up with your complaints about bleeding nails and hair balls often enough,” Heero snickered.

Duo gave him a disbelieving look. “I'll pretend I didn't hear that,” he huffed.

Heero shrugged.

Muscles bunched under the gray hide as Misty launched herself into the air and over jump nine, landing cleanly and once more cantering away. Doing his best to keep the mare together and her concentration on him, Sam made a sweeping turn to the left, passed between jumps three and eight and lined the mare up for the triple. He kept a steady contact with her mouth, seat and legs applied firmly to drive those hocks underneath and build the impulsion the mare would need to clear the three elements of the triple.

They approached part A, the gray pushing off from the ground and sailing over the first element. Landing safely Sam applied his seat and leg again, the mare responding and soaring over part B. It was a big oxer and took quite a bit out of the mare to make the spread of the fence. Landing clear again, Sam did all he could to give the mare the best chance of clearing part C. Gamely Misty shoved from the ground again, forelegs tucking up against her body as he reached for both the height and the width of the large oxer. Her belly scraped against the top pole and the mare twisted her hind quarters to avoid dragging her hind legs over the rail. They landed, the pole rolled back and forth in the cups before settling and remaining up. Misty pecked a touch on landing, the twist of her back having put a bit of a strain on her loins and hind leg muscles.

Once the mare was on solid ground again, Sam shortened his reins and used his seat to ride the gray together, building the impulsion once more and making a right turn to come into jump eleven; the hay bales. After the difficulty of the triple, the hay bales were a much easier jump, something Sam was grateful for. The mare plodded on, unknowingly straining those sore muscles further. At this point in time she didn't feel any discomfort and pricked her ears when she spotted the next jump.

In the stands the rest of the group watched with baited breath as the pair bore down on the second last jump. 

“That's it, two more and you're home,” Greg muttered.

“Easy does it, keep her focused,” Heero said softly.

Duo watched as the pair reached their take off point and the mare drew her hind legs right underneath her body to push off the ground.

Those muscles were put under further strain and began to protest. Misty rose into the air but couldn't quite get enough height to clear the jump. The rail over the hay bales crashed to the ground a second after the mare had landed.

A communal groan went up from the crowd.

Sam put the fallen pole behind him and did his best to collect his horse up for the final jump; the wall. All the remaining team members and crew in the stands had their fingers crossed and waited silently, willing the pair on.

Misty eyed up the wall and picked her take off point, the muscles in her back and hind legs ached but she didn't hesitate. Bringing those hind quarters under herself she again pushed off the ground. The strain was a little too much on the already stretched and strained muscles and they gave even more as they pulled tight in an effort to push the horse upwards. Something had to give and as the pair left the ground so the gaskin muscle in Misty's near hind tore.

The mare made a desperate leap to try and clear the wall but given the torn state of her hind leg, she didn't have enough upward lift and her forelegs pushed through the top two layers of bricks, scattering them everywhere. Reaching out with her front legs as they came back to earth, Misty's hooves bit deep into the dirt, the hind hooves following within a second. The finish flags were four strides away and Sam rode for them.

Watching the mare attempt the wall and seeing her scatter the bricks had Duo's mind on alert. He zeroed in on the mare's legs as she landed and narrowed his eyes. The four strides she took to get through the finish told Duo that the gray had hurt herself; but just how and what the damage was, he didn't know.

Heero also picked up on the slight irregularity to the mare's canter and turned to his partner. Noting the look of concentration on Duo's face, Heero knew his partner had also picked up on something.

Passing through the finish, Sam sat down in his saddle and eased back on the reins. As Misty slowed he could feel the mare wincing as she moved. His heart went into his mouth and he quickly looked for the exit. If he were to dismount in the ring it would be classified as a fall and he would be eliminated. He spied the exit a few strides away and aimed for it, bringing his horse back to a walk as quickly as he could. Immediately they passed through the gate he kicked his feet free of the stirrups and jumped off the mare's back.

“Eight faults for Sam Goringe of Australia riding Morning Mist,” the commentator announced, but none of the team were listening.

“Something's wrong with his horse,” Duo said and stood up, shuffling his way along and heading for the outside.

Heero stood and joined his partner, Greg, Noin, Treize and Zechs were right behind him. 

Heero had passed the note pad to June and she in turn passed it to Meiran. “I'll be right back,” she said and took off after the others.

Meiran looked at Wufei who returned her gaze. “I think it would be best if we stayed here and continue to record the scores. If there is something wrong with the horse they have more than enough people there to tend to her. Any more and they will just get in the way. Besides, from what I remember Heero and Duo too telling me, horses tend to get a bit on the edgy side if there are too many people around them when they are injured or sick.”

“I think that is sound advice, Wufei,” Meiran agreed. “I am sure they will all be back soon and let us know what the problem is.” 

*

Sam led his horse away from the entry point to the arena and off to the side where it was a little quieter. As he led the mare so he did his best to try and see what was wrong. Misty appeared to be limping slightly and wincing every now and then when she put her left hind leg to the ground. Before Sam could do anything further in regard to checking the leg, Duo appeared beside him. “Doctor Maxwell, thank goodness. Something's wrong with Misty,” he said in a torn voice.

“I know, I could see it when you landed over that wall. Let me take a look,” Duo replied.

The rest of the team and Greg arrived then, questions running rife through the air only to be squashed by Noin who had to bellow to be heard over the top of them all.

“Everyone, be quiet and move back. Let Doctor Maxwell check the horse. Greg, give Sam a hand.”

Everyone moved back a bit to give Duo room to work. Sam held the mare still so Duo could examine her thoroughly, Greg loosened the girth and ran the stirrups up, tossing a light rug over the mare to keep her warm. Zechs moved a little closer to Duo to offer his assistance.

Duo ran his skilled fingers over the mare's hind legs, picked up her feet and checked those too. “Could you remove the saddle please?” he asked Greg who did as requested. With the mare's back now exposed to him, Duo ran his hands along the spine, fingers dug in here and there, eyes watching intently for whatever reaction the mare gave to his prodding and poking.

“What do you think?” Zechs asked, appearing at Duo's side.

“Without an ultra sound to be certain, I'm suspecting strained gaskin, possible ligament and tendon strain too in the hind leg. Going on how she tends to dip in her back when I apply pressure over the loin area it wouldn't surprise me if she's pulled a couple of muscles in her back too.”

“Not good,” Zechs replied.

“No, it isn't. It will put paid to any further competition for her for some time.”

“Treatment?”

“Without an ultra sound to confirm the diagnosis the best we can do is offer pain relief and anti inflammatories,” replied Duo.

“I agree. Do you mind if I take a look too?”

“Be my guest. I'd like to have a second opinion before I let Sam know,” Duo said quietly and stepped back for Zechs to examine the mare.

“Doctor Maxwell?” Sam asked, a tremble in his voice. When the vet turned to look at him, Sam spoke again. “What's wrong with her?”

“One moment, Sam, I'd like to confer with my colleague.” Duo turned to Zechs who had finished his examination. “What do you think, Zechs?”

Zechs stroked his chin, eyes still on the mare as he spoke in a low voice. “I agree with your diagnosis. It looks like she's pulled the muscles in her back and also her near hind. Just how much damage would certainly need an ultra sound to confirm.”

“Thanks, Zechs. I'll let Sam and Noin know.” Duo stepped closer to Sam and looked across to where Noin was waiting patiently with the rest of their team and motioned for the coach to join them. By this time Peter and Chrissy had returned from the stables and settling Espresso. Seeing the group all around Misty and Sam they knew immediately that something was wrong.

“All of you wait here for a moment,” Noin said and approached the two vets and horse. “Doctor Maxwell?”

“Sam, Noin, I won't beat around the bush here, I can't make a confirmed diagnosis without an ultra sound scan of the back and near hind, but it appears to both Doctor Merquise and myself that the mare has pulled muscles in her back and also her near hind. There could be tendon and ligament strain too or even torn muscles, but without an ultra sound I can't say for sure.”

“I see,” Noin replied, her brow furrowed in thought.

“Oh, Misty,” Sam said with a crack in his voice as he stroked the mare's nose.

“Is there anything that can be done in the interim?” Noin asked.

“Yes, there is. I'd like Sam's permission to treat the mare with pain killers and anti inflammatories. I would suggest that he get her home as soon as possible and have his own vet look at her. I can write up a letter to his vet explaining my suspicions and treatment at this stage. His own vet will be able to do an ultra sound and confirm the extent of the muscle damage and then apply the more appropriate treatment from there,” Duo stated and looked to Sam. “I'm afraid she won't be taking any further part in the competition, Sam.”

That's okay, Doctor Maxwell, I appreciate all you have done for her so far. There will be other competitions in the future, right now getting her comfortable and out of pain is the important thing,” Sam said and continued to pat the mare.

“The good news is, she should make a good recovery if those muscles are only strained, although she will probably be out of action for around six months.”

“No problem, she can have a long spell, it will do her good to have time off. Would you mind treating her for now and I'll make arrangements to take her straight to my own vet from here?”

“Of course. We'll take her back to the stables, I have my kit in the car and I'll fetch the items I need to treat her with.”

“Thank you.” Sam turned to Noin. “I'm so sorry, Miss Noin.”

”There is no need to apologize, Sam. Unfortunately accidents do happen, luckily in this case, your horse should make a full recovery and you should be proud of her for performing as well as she did given the circumstances. Now, take her back to the stables where Doctor Maxwell can treat her.” Noin turned to Duo. “Thank you for looking after her, Doctor Maxwell. I will need you to fill out a report for the stewards afterwards as they will need to be notified of the mare's withdrawal.”

“No problem,” Duo replied.

“I'll let the rest of the team know what has happened while you three head back to the stables and sort the horse out. I'll speak with you further a little later, Sam.” Noin turned back to where the rest of the group were still waiting.

“Come on, Sam, let's get this mare comfortable.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

While Sam and Greg unsaddled the mare Duo went to the car to fetch the medical kit he carried with him whenever he went to shows with Heero. Returning to the stable, he spotted Heero there along with Zechs.

“Noin told us what had happened,” Heero informed his partner. “Doesn't sound too good either.”

“It's not, Heero. I'm pretty sure there is probably a torn muscle or two in there but without an ultra sound scan I can't be a hundred percent certain.”

“Will she be okay?”

“She will need at least six months to rest and recover, but she should make a full recovery. I'd better start treating her as you're up next in the jumping and you'll need a hand to get Nataku ready.”

“It's fine, Duo. You concentrate on treating Misty, I can get Nataku ready by myself.”

“Thanks, Heero. I'll be with you just as soon as I've dealt with my patient.” Duo gave his husband a warm smile before turning to where the mare waited in the comfort of her stable.

The pain killer was duly injected along with an intravenous anti inflammatory. Duo handed over several sachets of 'bute powder for Sam to put into the mare's feed. “That should help her a bit, at least until you can get to your own vet. Once they have seen her they will be able to apply a more specific course of treatment.” Duo placed the used items into a sealed bag and dropped them into his medical bag to be disposed of later.

“Thanks, Doctor Maxwell. If you don't mind I'll give my vet a call now to let him know I will be coming to the surgery and get you to speak directly to him. You will be able to explain much better than me what you have done so far and what your suspicions are.”

“I'll be happy to, Sam.”

Sam made his call and luckily for him his vet was free to speak with him. After explaining briefly what had occurred, he handed the phone to Duo who spoke in depth with his colleague. Finishing his part of the call, Duo handed the phone back and went to lock his medical bag away. By the time he returned, Greg was ferrying all of Misty's gear to the car and float, preparing for their trip to Sam's vet.

“Do you have far to go, Sam?” Zechs asked while he waited for Duo to return.

“Fortunately I don't. It's about an eight hour drive from here to home and my vet has promised to meet me at the surgery which is roughly another half hour away from home. I'll call him when I'm about an hour away,” Sam replied.

“I wish you all the best for her and please, let us know how you get on with her. I'm sure Noin has Duo's number.”

“I will, Doctor Merquise and thank you for all your help.”

“My pleasure, Sam.”

* * *

Back in the arena the rest of the group had returned to their seats, anxiously awaiting Noin and Duo's return so they could learn more of what had happened with Sam and Misty. Wufei and Meiran had been brought up to date with the events surrounding Sam and his horse and understandably both were upset for the man.

Once the discussion of Sam and his horse was over the pair passed on the current scores from the teams that had jumped whilst everyone was outside.

“The Japanese rider made twelve faults, the New Zealand rider went clear and the French rider had eight faults. At least that's what the commentator said,” Meiran informed.

“They're having a half hour break before resuming with the third riders,” Wufei stated.

“That's good, it will give Heero enough time to warm up and for Noin to figure out what she's going to do,” Treize said. Seeing the questioning gazes all locked on him, Treize elaborated. “Noin will have to speak with the stewards and inform them of the problem with Misty, I expect she will also need Doctor Maxwell to speak to the stewards as he's the attending vet in this case.”

“It's all quite complicated, isn't it?” Meiran whispered to Wufei.

“I suppose it is when one doesn't completely understand all the rules and regulations,” Wufei replied. “I'm sure that once Doctor Maxwell and Heero return they will enlighten us in more simple terms.”

*

Duo accompanied Noin to the stewards' office to explain what had happened to Misty and give his professional diagnosis for the case. Once he'd finished he was free to leave and return to help Heero get ready. Noin remained in the stewards' office for a few minutes longer, asking Duo to let Heero know she would be along shortly to help him with his warm up.

Returning to the stables, Duo looked around for his husband. Nataku was saddled, the bridle sitting on the door to the stable. “Where's Heero, girl?” Duo asked and petted the mare.

Nataku wuffled and asked for a carrot.

“How did it go?”

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin. “Heero! Shit!” he said as he whirled around to find his husband behind him, jumping boots in hand.

“Sorry,” Heero apologized. “I went to fetch the jumping boots.”

“It's okay,” Duo replied as he brought his heart rate back to normal. Taking a pair of the boots from Heero, he gave his partner a hand to put them on the mare's legs and explained what had happened in the stewards' room. “Noin said she will be back soon to work with you in the warm up.”

“Thanks.” Heero straightened up and picked up the bridle.

“Has Sam left?” Duo looked around but couldn't see any sign of the gray mare.

“Hai, he left shortly after you and Noin went to the stewards' office. He wanted to get Misty back home and looked after as quickly as possible.”

“I can understand that.” Duo turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. “Noin's here.”

“I'd better get warmed up then.” Heero led the mare from her stable. “I'll see you out in the warm up area?”

“Of course.”

* * * 

Nataku worked well, listening to her rider and remaining calm and responsive. Noin was quietly confident the pair would jump a good round. The responsiveness of his horse gave Heero even more confidence that they could do this and he patted the bay neck as he brought the mare back to a walk and headed for the collecting ring area.

Once in the collecting ring, Noin went to find out which country they were up to and roughly how long it would be before Heero would be jumping. Heero took the mare to the side and let her stand for a moment.

Duo appeared beside the pair and offered the mare a carrot. “How is she feeling, Heero?” he asked, petting the mare's neck.

“She's feeling really good. Light and responsive and eager to be jumping,” Heero replied with a smile.

“You're going to do really well, I just know it,” Duo said with a grin.

“We will certainly be giving it our best shot,” Heero said with a smile.

Noin returned with the news that the South African rider was currently on course. He would be followed by the English rider and then Heero. 

“Any idea what the scores are thus far?” Heero asked.

“I couldn't give you a running tally, but according to Meiran who is noting down the scores, of the riders to have gone so far the Italian had eight faults, the Swedish rider twelve and the German eight. The South African is still jumping.”

“Thank you.”

“Good luck, Heero. Remember what we said about the water jump, just keep your mind focused on the job and Nataku will do the rest. I'll see you after your round.” Noin disappeared inside the arena.

No sooner had Noin disappeared than Meiran and Wufei arrived. “We wanted to wish you good luck,” Wufei said as he stepped forward and petted his horse.

“Thank you,” Heero replied with a smile.

“I'm sure you are both going to do us proud,” Meiran said.

“We will certainly be giving it our best shot.”

“One cannot ask for more than that.” Wufei reached into his pocket and produced a carrot for his horse. Nataku lipped up the treat and crunched it eagerly. Once she was finished she pushed her muzzle against Wufei's chest, the Chinese man gently rubbing her ears and murmuring to the horse.

The South African rider came out of the arena and the English rider went in. The steward called for Heero to be ready.

“We better take our leave. Good luck, Heero.” Meiran patted the mare's neck. “You be a good horse, Nataku.”

“Yes, good luck, Heero. Do your best, Nataku and make us all proud of you.” Wufei offered his hand to Heero who took it and shook it firmly. With one last pat to the mare, Wufei escorted his wife back inside to their seats.

“Be careful, Heero. No heroics, you hear me? I want you safe in my arms tonight,” Duo murmured and squeezed his husband's calf.

“I'll do my best, Duo.” Heero gave his lover a warm smile and leaned down on the pretense of checking his girth. “I love you, Duo.”

“Love you too, Heero.”

“Heero Yuy? You're in next,” the steward called. 

Heero sat up straight and collected his reins. “See you soon, Duo,” he said and turned Nataku for the entry.

“Good luck, Heero,” Duo replied and made his way towards the entry for the spectators. 

The English rider came out to the sound of applause and the commentator informing the crowd that the rider had scored four penalties. Duo practically galloped up the stairs and flopped into his seat between Zechs and June.

“How is he?” Treize asked.

“Cool, calm and collected, or at least he appears to be,” Duo replied and tucked his braid behind himself.

Treize smiled. While Heero might appear cool, calm and collected on the outside, Treize knew the man would be carrying a certain amount of nerves on the inside.

“Our next rider is Heero Yuy riding Mr. and Mrs. Wufei Chang's Nataku and representing Australia,” the commentator announced. The crowd went wild, applauding and cheering as one of their own entered the arena. 

Duo couldn't help the swelling of pride in his chest as he watched his husband enter the arena. That pride increased when his attention shifted to Nataku. The mare trotted with easy steps, her nose lowered, back rounded and the picture of a perfectly well behaved equine. When Duo thought back to their first encounter with the mare he couldn't help but admire how far she had come from the shaking, scared and abused animal she had been to what she was now. As far as Duo was concerned, Heero was a miracle worker.

Heero located the judge and saluted, turning the mare and shortening his reins he pushed Nataku into a canter and headed for the start. The spectators fell silent as the bell rang. Sitting deep, Heero collected his horse up and turned for the start flags, passing through and beginning his course.

Nataku's ears went forward when she spotted the jump ahead and she began to lengthen her stride. The mare popped over the upright easily and once she was back on the ground she followed her rider's aids and began a sweeping turn to the right. The oxer loomed ahead, a fairly wide jump but not a difficult one. Heero lowered his weight a touch and used his legs to drive Nataku's hocks underneath her body, the mare responding immediately.

“She's so different to when Heero first brought her home,” June commented.

“That she is. Heero's done wonders with her,” Duo murmured and pushed his hand away from his mouth where it had been sneaking.

Nataku cleared the oxer, landing neatly and following the guiding rein to make another right hand turn. She passed between parts B and C of the triple, shortening her stride again to make a slightly sharper right turn which would bring her in line for jump three: the gate.

“They're doing well so far,” Treize muttered, eyes tracking his former pupil and the rescued horse.

Nataku flew over the gate, ears pricked and eyes shining. She loved to jump now, the man on her back was kind and considerate, never asking for more than she could give and for that Nataku would give her all. The memories of her previous master and the abuse she had suffered would never truly leave her mind, but this man and her master had only ever shown her love, kindness and respect – that was something Nataku would never forget.

“Now for the water,” Heero muttered. “Listen to me girl, we have to get this one right first time, no second chances.” A bay ear cocked back to listen, not understanding the actual words but reading the seriousness through the tone of the voice.

Heero made a left turn, increasing the pace slightly but still keeping a firm contact with the bay's mouth. Nataku could see the water jump ahead and as that was the direction they were going in she assumed it was to be her next jump. She drew her hind legs deeper under her body in an attempt to speed up a bit.

“Not this time, girl,” Heero told the horse. “This time we need to be a little slower.” Heero dropped his weight a touch more, closing his fingers on the reins and preventing Nataku from going forward any faster. The speed they were traveling at right now should be enough to get them clear over the water and still have control and time to rebalance before the barrels were upon them.

The mare was confused, her experience over water jumps telling her she should speed up, but her rider was asking her to keep to her current, steady pace. Feeling the weight settling deeper into her back and the steady pressure of the bit in her mouth, Nataku gave in and listened to her rider. The man had never hurt her before and she trusted him to keep them safe.

With the bay settling into the steady canter he'd asked for, Heero gave a soft smile. “Good girl,” he praised and concentrated hard on getting the jump right.

“Keep her together, Heero. That's it, nice and steady,” Duo mumbled to himself, his teeth nibbling away at his thumb nail.

“Easy, Heero, don't rush it,” Noin muttered behind Duo.

Meiran reached across and removed Wufei's fingers from his mouth.

Three strides away from the water Heero let his weight come forward and the reins slip a little though his fingers. Legs encouraged the mare to lengthen out and Nataku responded. They took off from just in front of the water, Nataku pushing her body across the expanse and reaching for the other side. Forelegs stretched out and found the dirt, hind legs following a split second later and everyone in the stands breathed a sigh of relief when the steward's flag remained down.

“Yes,” Duo hissed. “Now for the other two nasty ones.” The thumb nail was replaced with his pinky finger.

Immediately Nataku landed over the water, Heero dropped his weight as deep as he could get it and took a firm hold of the reins. His legs were applied to Nataku's sides and he drove the mare's hocks deep under her body. The horse's frame shortened, the impulsion built and Heero calculated the strides before giving the mare her head and allowing her to surge forward to the barrels.

Powerful hind quarters pushed the bay body up into the air, forelegs tucking up neatly as Nataku arced over the jump. Moments later they were landing again and once more Heero was there with his seat and leg, driving the mare back together and building the impulsion. The ditch and rail were next and Heero fully intended to clear both of them.

The mare responded gamely, lining up the jump and knowing how much effort she would need to put in to clear it. Muscles bunched and flexed under the bay hide as the horse soared into the air and over the jump.

“Christ she's got a leap and a half on her,” Peter exclaimed.

“Duo, you need to breathe,” June pointed out helpfully to the vet who promptly released the one he'd been holding and sucked in a lungful of clean air.

Heero took a moment to give the mare's neck a quick pat. “Good girl,” he praised. Nataku flicked back an ear and cantered on. She was enjoying herself and completely trusted the man upon her back.

The double appeared ahead, Heero again riding the mare together and clearing both elements before making another right hand turn to bring them into the off set rails of jump eight. Heero applied a slightly stronger right leg to keep the mare on line for the center of the jump. The rails were sloping down towards the right, encouraging the horse to go for the lower end of the jump, but to jump it there would mean they would be off center for jump nine and also half a stride out.

All the training Heero had done with Nataku paid off now as the mare listened intently and jumped the rails dead center. 

Duo switched from chewing his pinky nail to chewing the thumb nail on his left hand.

Jump nine lay ahead, the mare eyeing it up and gauging the height and width. Heero drove the mare together, increasing the impulsion and holding Nataku in check. Three strides away he let her go, the bay bounding up to the jump and with a flick of her tail she soared over it.

“Wufei! Stop chewing your nails.” Meiran scowled at her husband who promptly removed his fingers from his mouth and sat on them. Duo gave him a sympathetic look and buried his own hands in his pockets.

As soon as Nataku landed, Heero was there, asking the mare to shorten her stride and make a sharp turn to the left. Bay hocks came right underneath the body, the forehand lightened up and Nataku spun around, pushing herself forward and around to pass between jumps eight and three. It brought them perfectly in line for the triple.

“Bloody hell, that was some turn,” Treize gasped.

“It certainly was,” Noin commented. 

Duo declined to say anything; his mouth was currently occupied with chewing the end of his braid.

“This is a tough one, Nataku,” Heero murmured to the horse beneath him. “If you listen to me we will do just fine.”

A bay ear cocked back, the mare concentrating on the signals she was receiving from her rider.

They came into the first element on the correct stride, Nataku digging deep with her hind quarters and leaping over the first jump. Landing safely Heero was right there with his seat and leg to push the mare together and gain as much impulsion as he could. Part B loomed before them, Nataku soaring into the air and reaching for the width of the oxer. Coming back to earth again, Heero pushed hard, the mare took one stride and grunted as she took off again. The last element was by far the most difficult of the three, not only was it high, but it was wide too.

Nataku's hind fetlocks barely scraped the back pole, said pole rolling gently in its cups.

In the stands the Australian team all held their breath, eyes glued to the pole as it rocked steadily back and forth.

The pole decided to stay where it was.

Forelegs took the brunt of the landing, hind ones hitting the dirt a second later and Nataku was galloping away from the jump. Heero felt the relief wash through him, but now wasn't the time to think about that, he still had two jumps to clear before he could relax. Sitting down deep into his saddle, Heero took a firm contact with his reins and rebuilt the impulsion as he made the right hand turn which would bring them into jump eleven; the hay bales.

“Shit! That was lucky,” Treize stated.

“For a minute there I really thought that pole was going to fall,” Peter sighed.

“Well, it didn't and the pair as still clear so far,” Noin muttered.

“Duo? Are you okay?” June whispered, not wanting to draw any undue attention to the vet who appeared to be very pale.

Duo nodded in answer, he couldn't locate his voice right now. June's brow furrowed a bit and she contemplated asking further questions before Zechs broke into her thoughts.

“He's okay, June. He reacts like this all the time when Heero's competing in a big event. You think this is bad, you should have seen him when Heero was competing at the Olympics.” Zechs gave a snicker at the glare Duo shot at him. “Just poke him in the ribs from time to time and remind him to breathe, oh and if he's chewing on his braid, let me know, I have some oil with me to dose him with to remove the hair balls.”

“Hair balls?” June queried with a raise of her eyebrow.

“June, he's just baiting you. Zechs, shut up, at least I don't go into cardiac arrest like someone else!” Duo growled and gnawed on his already over chewed thumb nail. Zechs and June exchanged a look, both doing their best to keep their laughter at bay.

The hay bales appeared before Nataku and the mare lengthened out her stride a touch. After the three elements of the triple, this was a fairly easy jump. Muscles rippled under the bay hide, the mare leaving the ground and reaching for the height of the jump. She cleared it with inches to spare and landed neatly.

“One to go, Nataku.” Heero could feel the mare beginning to tire beneath him. It had been a tough course, large jumps and some wide spreads, but Nataku had jumped gamely for him and Heero was so proud of the mare. Skirting on the inside of jumps six and seven – the double, Heero brought the bay in towards the last jump; the wall. Seat and legs came together to push the mare's hocks under her body whilst the hands held the forward momentum in check, building up the energy that Nataku would need if she were to clear the final obstacle.

Three strides out from the jump Heero came forward in his saddle and gave a little with the reins. Two strides away and Heero applied his legs, raising himself up a bit further and taking his weight on his knees. One stride and they reached their take off point, Nataku springing off her hocks and soaring upwards. Heero came out of his saddle, weight over his knees and through his stirrups, hands following the movement of the head and neck.

“Please clear it, please clear it, please clear it,” Duo muttered, eyes riveted to the pair in the arena.

The brick wall passed beneath the mare's belly, gravity took over and began to pull the mare back to earth as forelegs stretched out to greet the rapidly approaching dirt of the arena. Heero began to sit back down in his saddle, hands coming back towards his body as the mare returned to earth and once all four legs were safely on the ground he looked for the finish flags and urged Nataku through them.

The mare flattened out and shot between the flags, stopping the electronic timer well within the time allowed.

“Clear round for Heero Yuy and Nataku for Australia!” the commentator announced, almost choking on the words in his excitement.

The arena burst into a cacophony of cheers and applause.

“Yes!” Duo crowed and punched the air. “Way to go, Heero!” He sprang from his seat and sprinted towards the stairs that would take him back out to the collecting ring.

The remainder of the group all cheered loudly, “He did it. A clear round,” Peter cried out.

June grinned from ear to ear, Treize was applauding, Noin sat back with a satisfied smile on her face, Meiran was shaking her head, still coming to terms with the result – and Wufei?

The Chinese man was staring blankly into space, emotions running rampant through his mind and body. _His horse had gone clear! Nataku had jumped a clear round!_ Slowly he turned to his wife, grabbed her and kissed her deeply. “Nataku went clear,” he said softly when he released Meiran's lips.

“I know, Wufei,” Meiran replied, tears of joy in her eyes.

“Why are we still sitting here then? We should be out there congratulating Heero and Nataku.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Meiran laughed as her husband took her by the hand and dragged her along behind him, following in Doctor Maxwell's footsteps to find their horse and make a fuss of her.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

Duo barreled down the steps and out into the collecting ring just as Heero had exited the main arena and was working his way to the side. Several other riders congratulated Heero as he moved through the remaining riders, the dark haired man politely accepting the congratulations and wishing the others good luck.

Bringing Nataku to a halt, Heero couldn't help but smile as he watched the chestnut head of his husband bouncing through the people and arriving at his side.

“That was a fantastic round, Heero,” Duo congratulated, the smile on his face almost stretching from ear to ear.

“Thanks, but it was all Nataku,” Heero replied with a soft smile and patted the bay neck.

“She was a good girl, wasn't she?” Duo said and reached into his pocket for the carrot slices he always carried. “You were a very good girl, Nataku,” Duo said and offered the mare a carrot as he rubbed her between the eyes.

Nataku wuffled softly and lipped up the carrot. She'd really enjoyed herself out in the arena and was even happier to have the fuss and treats currently being bestowed on her.

“That was a wonderful round, Heero.” 

Heero swiveled his gaze from his lover to see who had spoken and spotted Wufei approaching with Meiran. Sliding his feet from within the stirrups, Heero slipped to the ground and turned to face the Chinese couple. “Thank you,” he replied. “Nataku was excellent, she did everything I asked of her.” Heero again patted the bay neck.

“She couldn't have done it without you, Heero,” Meiran said and placed a hand on the rider's arm. “Thank you for seeing her safely through the course.”

Heero began to blush with all the praise.

“You both made the perfect team out there. I am so proud of my horse and honored to have such a skilled rider upon her back,” Wufei stated quietly.

“And I am honored that you both have trust enough in me to ride her for you,” Heero replied.

“How about we give the girl of the hour a bit of attention now?” Duo quipped, breaking the solemn moment that seemed to be forming. Heero gave him a grateful look.

“But of course,” Meiran smiled. “Here, Nataku.” Meiran took the carrot that Duo had passed to her and offered it to the horse. Nataku gently took it and crunched it up.

“You were so good out there, Nataku,” Wufei said and ran his hand along the bay neck. Nataku pushed her muzzle against her owner's chest and began to nuzzle the man. Wufei found a couple of sugar cubes in his pocket and fed them to the mare.

The rest of the team arrived and the congratulations began all over again. Once everyone had said their piece, Treize and Noin took Heero to one side to question him in regards to his tactics on the course and how he'd found them to work.

“It's really difficult to get them to slow down for that water jump,” Heero informed them. “Once they spot the water up ahead they instinctively want to gallop on and you can't blame them as that's what they're used to doing. I found I needed to keep a very firm hold on the reins to prevent Nataku from going too fast. You shouldn't have too much trouble with Romeo though, Treize. He's a very well educated horse and once you insist he listens to you he should slow down. It seems to be best to keep them at an extended canter for the water, there's enough speed to clear it and once you land you can get them back within a couple of strides.”

“Thanks for that, Heero.” Treize took note of his former pupil's words.

“The triple is quite testing though and I'd suggest you get Romeo right back to a collected canter if you can as you're going to need all the impulsion you can get to clear it.”

“I'll make note of that.” Treize looked thoughtful.

“Good advice, Heero,” Noin stated. “I'll get you to have a bit of a chat with Peter and June later and explain to them how you found the new tactics worked and offer them any advice you can.”

“No problem, Noin, I'll be happy to. I know it will benefit Peter, but June?” Heero was a little confused.

Noin smiled and decided to enlighten Heero – Treize too for that matter. “With Sam having to retire through injury to his horse, that only leaves us with three riders. June is our reserve and I will be speaking with the head steward at the conclusion of today's competition to see if I can substitute June in Sam's place.”

The words slowly sank into Heero and Treize's minds, both men smiling once the logic took hold.

“I'm sure June will be both honored and terrified,” Heero snickered.

“Just as long as the steward accepts her as Sam's replacement she can be as terrified as she likes. I'll ask the pair of you to keep that information to yourselves for now though. I'll let June know later after I've spoken with the powers that be.”

“Of course, we won't breathe a word,” Treize replied for them both.

“Good. Now, Treize, I suggest you go get Romeo saddled up and start warming up. Heero, take that mare back to the stables and make sure she's comfortable. She put in a supreme effort in that round and you should be very proud of her; I know I'm very proud of you both. I'm going back into the arena to catch up on scores and see how the other Nations are doing. I'll be out later to work a little with you before your round, Treize.” With a nod to both riders, Noin left.

* * * 

By the time Duo and Heero returned to the arena and their friends, the fourth riders were just starting their rounds. Sitting themselves down, Heero leaned slightly to his right to ask Meiran how the scores were going.

“The Japanese rider scored four faults, the New Zealand rider went clear and the French rider also had four faults,” Meiran replied. “Here, you can have the note pad back now.”

“Thanks.” Heero took the note pad and did a few calculations in his head.

“What are the overall scores looking like, Heero?” Duo whispered. The first of the fourth riders was starting his round and Duo didn't want to make any noise and upset the competitor's concentration.

“At this stage, and bearing in mind there's still all the fourth round riders to go and then scores to be dropped, the New Zealand team are leading with no penalties...”

“But didn't one of the Kiwis have eight faults?”

“Hai, they did and I'm assuming at this point that will be the score they drop,” Heero replied patiently.

“Ah, I see.” Duo's mind clicked that Heero could only go on the three scores currently from each team and of those three scores his current results would be based on the best two scores.

“As I was saying, the Kiwis at this point have no penalties, they are followed by the Aussies with four faults, then come the Germans, Italians, English and French teams all on eight faults. The Japanese have twelve, the Swedish team have twenty and the South African team have eighteen. A lot will be riding on these last rounds.”

Duo gave a low whistle. “Sure is tight. I guess it's still anyone's competition.”

“That it is.”

*

After watching the Italian rider score four faults and the Swedish rider also finish with four faults, Noin left the group to go outside and work with Treize for a few minutes. The German rider entered the ring and proceeded around the course. The pair started out well but as they progressed towards the water jump it became apparent that the horse had no intention of slowing down as his rider asked. They flew over the water and cleared it easily enough, but the rider couldn't get the horse back to hand quick enough and they flattened jump five. The triple also proved to be a bit of a problem for the pair, the horse clearing part A but taking out the top rails on both B and C. They left the arena with a score of twelve penalties.

“Not a good round,” Heero muttered and jotted down the score.

The fourth rider for the South African team entered, saluted and began his course. He'd obviously been watching the other riders very closely and talking with his fellow team members. He managed to get his horse to slow down significantly for the water and only just cleared it, but they went on to leave jumps five and six standing. The pair remained clear all the way to the triple and Heero was thinking that this would be another clear round when the horse barely touched the top pole on part C. The pole rocked for a moment, settled and then decided to fall. The pair went on to complete the last two jumps and finish with four faults.

The English rider entered and rode towards the judge. Noin came back into the stands and sat herself down behind Heero. “How are the scores looking?” she asked, leaning forward to whisper in Heero's ear.

Heero passed the note pad over, taking it back a moment later. “It's pretty tight,” he muttered.

“I agree.”

“How are Treize and Romeo?”

“Both calm and ready to give it their best shot,” Noin replied.

“He should go well.”

“I hope so, Heero, we could do with a bit of luck given Sam's horse and its injury.”

Silence fell over the pair as they turned their attention to the English rider currently on course.

There was no doubt at all that the word about the water jump and the problems it could cause had passed through all the teams' riders. Every rider that tackled the course now paid the water jump a lot more respect. Sometimes the tactics worked – other times they didn't.

In the case of the English rider he slowed his horse a little too much and the animal left a hind hoof in the water which gave them four faults. The pair went on to clear the rest of the course though and left the arena to loud applause.

Heero added the four faults to the list.

Zechs came up the steps two at a time and flopped into the chair next to Duo, his face a mix of apprehension and resignation.

“You okay?” Duo muttered.

“I think so, but I'll be better once this is over with,” Zechs muttered back.

“There, there,” Duo comforted with a pat to the other vet's knee. “I thought you would be used to all this by now.”

“So did I,” Zechs replied with a roll of his eyes and a soft sigh.

Duo snickered. 

“Our next rider to compete is Treize Khushrenada riding Romefeller representing Australia.”

Treize rode into the ring as the applause and cheers sprang up all around him. Romeo tossed his head but remained calm and obedient. Treize wore a look of concentration on his face as he rode to the judge and saluted. The noise died down as the bell rang and Treize collected Romeo up, riding for the start flags.

“Nice and steady, Romeo,” Treize muttered, sitting into his saddle and pushing his horse together.

They broke through the starting beam and were on their way. Romeo cleared the first two fences easily, his rhythm steady and body full of impulsion. Treize turned the stallion between the elements of the triple and brought the bay around for the gate. Romeo sailed over it with ease, ears pricked and looking for the next fence.

“This is the tough one, Romeo. You have to listen to me boy,” Treize said softly. A bay ear flicked back.

“Take it steady, Treize,” Heero whispered to himself, eyes glued to his former boss.

“I hope he keeps him slow enough but not too slow,” Zechs moaned quietly, hardly able to watch his lover.

“He'll be fine, Zechs,” Duo said with a smile. “I'd offer you my fingernails to chew on but I'm afraid they're already pretty much decimated.”

Zechs gave his boss a disgusted look. “Thanks, but no thanks,” he replied and then added, “In any case, I have my own to chew so why would I want yours?”

“It's the thought that counts,” Duo quipped.

Romeo spotted the water jump ahead and started to increase his pace only to have his master increase the pressure to the bit in his mouth and prevent him from going faster. Romeo tossed his head and tried again to move into a gallop. Treize sat down harder and made certain to have a very firm hold on the reins.

“No, Romeo, just an extended canter is all we need this time,” Treize muttered to his horse.

The water was getting closer and Romeo wasn't sure if his master had got things right or not. He was used to galloping on for a water jump, not going at this slightly slower pace. He tried once more to increase his pace only to have his master block the attempt with a strong hold on the bit in his mouth. Romeo gave an equine, mental shrug and decided that if this speed was what his master wanted then he wasn't about to argue any further – but he really didn't want to get any of his neat hooves wet either!

Keeping the speed in check, Treize brought his horse to the water jump, Romeo lengthening out in the last couple of strides and skimming across. He did manage to keep all four feet dry.

Remembering what Heero had said regarding the following two jumps, Treize sat deep and applied his legs, hands restraining the forward movement but driving Romeo's hocks deep under his body and rebuilding the impulsion.

“Perfect,” Heero whispered, watching the bay stallion complete the water. His experienced eye could see that Treize had had his hands full getting the horse to listen and slow down for the water, but in the end Romeo's schooling had prevailed and the stallion had done exactly what his master had asked. Now they were well balanced and on the perfect stride for the following two jumps.

The barrels were cleared with a flick of Romeo's heels, the ditch and rail following quickly and Treize was making a right turn to bring them into the double. The poles appeared before the stallion, Romeo sizing up the height and adjusting his stride accordingly. They soared over part A, landed and took two strides before launching into the air again. The oxer passed underneath the horse , forelegs stretching out to meet the ground and take the impact of landing.

“Nicely done,” Peter commented.

“So far, so good,” Heero replied.

“Yeah, I really hope he can continue like this, another clear is just what we need after Sam has had to retire,” Peter responded.

“I couldn't agree more,” Heero sighed and returned to watching the pair on course.

A sweeping right turn brought the pair into the offset rails that made up jump eight. Romeo listened well and took the jump dead center. Landing safely the pair motored on towards jump nine. Treize dropped his weight a touch, steadying the bay and building a bit more impulsion. Once Romeo landed safely Treize was there with his seat and leg, asking the horse to shorten up and make a swift, left turn. Romeo obeyed and the pair came around in a half circle, the triple sitting ahead of them.

“I don't think I can watch anymore,” Zechs groaned. “Why, oh why did I ever agree to watching him jump?”

“Because, like me, you're hopelessly in love with your partner and want to do anything to support them in their chosen career,” Duo whispered with a grin.

“I guess it's way too late to wish he'd taken up a less risky sport such as stock car racing,” Zechs muttered with a resigned look on his face.

“Stock car racing? Now where's the fun in that?” Duo snickered.

Having made the turn, Romeo was now on track for the triple. His stride was a little shorter, the impulsion building steadily in his hind quarters as the triple was a very testing jump. “Steady, Romeo, this one is a really hard one,” Treize told his horse, a bay ear flicking back to listen.

Part A loomed before them, Romeo judging his striding and taking off easily. He soared into the air, arcing beautifully over the rails before touching down on mother earth again. As soon as he landed, Treize was there, legs driving the horse together, hands steady on the reins and guiding the horse along. Two strides and Romeo was airborne again, forelegs tucking up against his body, hind ones following over the large oxer. Again the pair landed safely, Treize using every ounce of skill he possessed to ride his horse together for the final element.

“Has he finished yet?” Zechs asked from behind his hands where he was hiding his face.

“Not quite,” Duo replied and patted the other vet's knee. “Don't worry, he's almost home.”

“I'll be a lot happier when he is home,” Zechs muttered. “And I mean actual home, not the finish flags home.”

Duo snickered.

The large leap that Romeo had put in to clear part C had drained a lot of the stallion's reserves, he was feeling very tired now but continued to plod on.

“Good boy,” Treize praised and took a moment to pat the bay neck. “Two more and we're home, Romeo, then you can have a nice rest.”

Jump eleven lay ahead, the bay spotting it and rallying together his depleted energy. He dug deep, muscles rippling under the bay hide as those hind quarters strained to push the body up and away from the earth. A soft grunt came from the stallion as they landed and he drew his legs underneath himself again, cantering away from the hay bales and towards the final jump, the wall.

Up in the stands, Noin and the others all sat and watched, each holding their breath and praying for the pair to continue their clear run. No one dared to move a muscle, eyes locked onto the two who were fast approaching the wall.

“Come on, boy,” Treize encouraged.

Romeo found that last bit of energy, using it to propel himself from the ground and into the air, defying the laws of gravity for a few moments. They scraped over the top of the wall, all bricks remained where they should and once again, gravity won out, drawing the horse and rider back to the ground.

Once Romeo was safely on all fours, Treize aimed for the finish flags and gave the stallion his head. Romeo took the bit between his teeth and galloped through the finish to stop the clock.

“Ladies and gentlemen, a clear round for Treize Khushrenada and Romefeller representing Australia,” the commentator excitedly announced.

“Yes!” crowed Duo.

“Thank god,” Noin said and slumped in her chair.

“Great!” Heero cheered.

“I think I'm having a breakdown,” Zechs moaned.

“If you are, can I suggest you have it after you've congratulated Treize?” Duo snickered.

Zechs gave his boss a 'look' before his eyes widened a touch. “Shit! I'd better get out there and congratulate him.” Seconds later Zechs was striding down the stairs and heading for the collecting ring.

Duo shook his head in amusement as he watched the blonde disappear.

* * * 

The remaining riders all went through and completed their respective rounds. The Japanese rider made twelve faults, the New Zealand rider and French rider had four each. With the French rider being the last one to compete of the number fours, the coaches were all called to the stewards' room to advise which score they would be dropping and allow for the final tally to be made along with the announcement of the team standings after the first round of competition.

Treize had suffered through all the congratulations with his usual calm air and along with Zechs and Joe, had taken Romeo back to the stables and settled the bay. They rejoined the rest of their team inside the arena and discussed amongst themselves where they thought they would be in the final standings. 

“I'm pretty sure we should be in the top three,” Peter said.

“All I can say is that the scores are all very close,” Heero added as he glanced at his list of figures.

“What happens next?” Meiran asked.

“The coaches all let the officials know which score they will be dropping from their team. The stewards then add up the remaining scores to give a team score overall. They will then announce those score and where the teams are currently sitting in the placings. Tomorrow we will all come out and do the course again, only this time it will be in reverse order and the jumps will have been raised and widened,” Heero explained.

“Then it will be even more difficult to jump tomorrow?” Wufei surmised.

“Hai, it will be harder due to the increase in height and width. However, everyone has ridden the course once and now know where all the traps are and you can be sure that no one will be wanting to make the same mistakes tomorrow as they did today.”

“But you need to tell the horse that too,” Duo chuckled.

“Yes, you do in a manner of speaking,” Treize chipped in. “That's the fun of the sport. The horses will all probably remember the course tomorrow too, and by the laws of averages you would expect each one to improve on their current score of faults; however, that's the logical thing and horses aren't always logical.”

“I see,” Wufei frowned.

“Horses are unpredictable things, Wufei. Yes, they should improve on their score from today, but it doesn't always work that way,” Treize smiled.

“Well, tomorrow is another day and anything can happen,” Peter said with a smile.

“I see a coach at twelve o'clock,” Chrissy said and everyone turned to see Noin approaching. 

No one bothered to question Noin in regards to the placings as they already knew from past experience that the coach wouldn't be able to tell them anything. All were quietly confident though that the team would be in the top four – especially after both Heero and Treize had gone clear.

The PA system crackled into life and the quite buzz of chatter in the arena died down. “Ladies and gentlemen, the coaches have met with the officials and we now have the current scores for each team. At the end of the first rounds of jumping the scores are as follows... Italy: twelve penalties. Sweden: twenty penalties. Germany: sixteen penalties. South Africa: twenty two penalties. England: eight penalties. Australia:four penalties...”

The commentator had to wait for a moment for the cheers and whistles to finish before he could continue.

“Japan: twenty four penalties. New Zealand: four penalties and France: twelve penalties.” The cheers and applause started again and lasted for a couple of minutes before the commentator could be heard again. “That concludes the first rounds of the Nations cup competition for today. The second and final round will be held tomorrow and run in reverse order. Thank you.”

Team Aussie all sat back in their seats with various emotions running through them – all of them wore a big smile on their faces though.

“We're tied in first place with the Kiwis!” Peter said.

“It's a damn close score though, the English are only four faults behind us and the French and Italians a further four behind them. It's still anyone's competition,” Treize said.

“And it's going to be an even tougher second round if there are only the three of you jumping. I take it all three of your scores will have to count towards the final one?” Wufei asked.

Noin cleared her throat. “About that three rider thing.” Everyone shut up and turned to face the coach. “I spoke with the stewards after the meeting in regards to having to withdraw Sam and Misty from the competition. I presented them with Doctor Maxwell's veterinary certificate and explanation of the injury to the horse. The stewards all agreed that under the circumstances we will be allowed to substitute our reserve rider for Sam...”

All eyes switched from the team coach to a very pale looking June.

“You mean...?” June whispered.

“Yes, June. You and Orion will be jumping in tomorrow's rounds as our number two rider.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...

AN: In the actual Nations Cup competition there is no reserve rider. The teams all start out with four riders and should one have to withdraw due to injury or illness to either horse or rider then the remaining three team members' scores all count. I have bent the rules a touch for the purpose of this fic.


	24. Chapter 24

“Are you alright, June?” Duo asked in a worried tone. The woman had gone very pale and quiet after Noin's announcement and Duo was a little concerned that she just might faint.

“Uh, sorry. What did you say?” June asked and turned to face the vet.

“I asked if you were okay,” Duo replied with a smile.

“Ah, yeah, I think so.” June wiggled her finger in her ear. “Did I just hear correctly that Noin wants me to fill in for Sam?”

“I believe that is what she said,” Heero replied in an amused tone.

“I thought so, I just wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not.”

“I do believe that is why we have a reserve rider, in the event of something happening to one of the other team members then they can step in and take their place,” Treize stated and gave the woman a grin.

“Um, I guess so.” June looked lost in thought for a moment. “Sorry, guys, it's just taking a little time to sink in.”

“I can see that,” Heero said. “Look, you wouldn't be here if you weren't good enough, June.”

“I just hope I don't let you all down after the efforts you've all put in today.”

“You won't, in fact, you will be doing us all a favor,” Peter said.

June gave the other rider a confused look. “How so?”

“By having four team members again it takes a lot of pressure off the three of us. As you know, three scores count and if there's only three of us riding then the pressure to go well is pretty strong. Even with four of us the pressure is still there, only not quite as bad,” Peter stated.

“I guess you're right,” June replied slowly.

“Okay everyone, how about we all head back to the stables and check on the horses. It will be time to feed up shortly and then there's our own dinners to be had. I also expect you all to get a good night's rest and be fresh as daisies in the morning for tomorrow's competition. June, I'll talk to you a little more at dinner tonight in regards to tomorrow's competition.” Noin finished her talk and began to leave the arena, the rest of the team followed along behind.

* * * 

“How do you think June will go tomorrow?” Duo asked, pulling the covers to the bed back and sliding in-between the cool sheets.

“As long as she can keep her nerve she should do just fine,” Heero replied, turning out the light and joining his husband in the bed. He wrapped his strong arms around his lover, Duo snuggling up against his chest. “Orion is quite capable of completing the course and so is June.”

“She still looked a little pale to me at dinner,” Duo replied and pressed a kiss to Heero's chest.

“The nerves are to be expected, but once she rides into that arena all those negative thoughts and nerves should disappear and she will do just fine.” Heero dropped a kiss to the chestnut head.

“After seeing both you and Treize complete clear rounds even you have to admit, that's a hard act to follow and she's bound to be feeling some pressure to also go clear.”

“Hai, I agree. But, with four riders again it really doesn't matter if she scores penalties, both Treize and I could go out there tomorrow and flatten every jump. No one is guaranteed a clear round and those jumps are going to be bigger tomorrow.”

“I guess we will just have to wait and see.”

“That we will.”

“Sending a couple of prayers might also help,” Duo snickered.

“Anything you think might help us to win that Cup short of nobbling the opposition is more than welcome, Duo,” Heero replied with a grin.

“I wouldn't dream of nobbling the opposition as you put it,” Duo huffed, “Although I'm sure I could send bad vibes their way if you think that might do any good?”

“Duo?”

“Yes?”

“Go to sleep.”

“Yes, mom.”

* * * 

Breakfast the following morning was a mixture of friendly banter and nerves. Everyone was feeling the pressure to a point and all were doing their best to support their team members. Heero, Treize and Peter were doing their best to soothe any nerves that June was feeling, letting the woman know that it didn't matter if she scored faults or not; by being a part of the team she was helping their chances of finishing in the top three.

June appreciated all their helpful advice and comments, even their attempts at humor to lighten the mood, but at the end of it all she knew she had a lot riding on her shoulders. It wasn't the thought of scoring penalties that had her worried; it was the thought of letting her team mates down.

Once breakfast was finished all the team members and grooms fetched their riding attire from their rooms and made their way to the stables. With the horses all fed and stable work completed, the team sat around and shared their respective knowledge of the course they'd jumped the previous day with June. The woman grilled all three riders, picking their brains for any and all information that would help her when riding the course.

Noin arrived and took June out for a brief lesson with Orion, the black working well and listening intently to his mistress. Noin was happy with the way the pair was traveling and Orion's calmness and willingness seemed to settle a lot of June's nerves and doubts as to her own capabilities.

Having brushed Orion down and put his light rug on, the team all disappeared to have a light lunch before returning to the stables to walk the course.

*

“The course is exactly the same as it was yesterday other than a few height and width changes,” Noin explained, more for the benefit of June than the others who already knew what the changes would be. “The tough part is still going to be from the water jump to the barrels, even more so now as the barrels have been raised to the full permissible height of 1.60 meters. I suggest we all walk that part of the course two or three times so you can all get it into your heads which line and track you're going to follow and how much room you have to slow your horses and rebalance.”

The group all went through the section of the course, taking mental notes of exactly where they expected their horses to land and just how many strides they would have before fronting the barrels.

Heero had found it hard the first round to bring Nataku back enough and knowing that the water jump was remaining at its first round width of four meters, he planned on coming into it a touch slower this time.

Seeing Heero locked deep in thought and staring between jumps four and five, Treize approached. “I'm thinking we need to slow down a little more than last time on the approach to the water if we want to clear the barrels.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Heero replied. “Both our horses cleared it in the first round with a little room to spare so I'd suggest a slightly slower canter for it, more of a working canter and then let them go in the last three strides.”

Treize nodded. “That sounds perfectly logical to me. I think we should share that with the other two riders.”

“Good idea.”

The information was passed on, Noin agreeing with the two that a slightly slower canter on the approach should work well and give the riders enough time to have their horses back in hand and full of impulsion for the barrels. With everyone agreeing on that and walking the striding again, they continued on around the course.

“This is going to be the other problem area,” Noin said as they stood before the triple. “Both height and width has been changed. Part A is still the same, part B is now at 1.6 meters and part C has been both raised and widened. It now stands at 1.6 meters high with a spread of 2 meters.”

All four riders studied the triple carefully. Part A shouldn't pose too much of a problem for any of them, it was part C that would be the challenge. With one stride from B to C there wasn't much hope of getting much in the way of impulsion going. One would need to have the horse as balanced and full of that energy as they could right from the get go.

“I would advise shortening your stride and really driving your horse's hocks underneath them once you've cleared nine. You have enough space and time between nine and part A to have your horses balanced and full of energy – and that is going to be the trick to clearing all three elements,” Noin said.

The team members all nodded and turned back to the triple. Heero flicked his eyes back to jump nine and followed an invisible track in his head, mapping out how many strides he would have with Nataku before meeting the first element of the triple. June joined him and Heero explained how he planned to ride the track from nine to the triple.

Having walked the course a couple of times and now settled in their own minds as to how they intended to ride it, the team left the arena to return to their waiting grooms and start preparing their horses for the afternoon's event.

* * * 

Treize patted the bay neck and brought the stallion back to a walk. “Good boy, Romeo,” he praised and let the bay stretch out. As the stallion walked around, Treize glanced across to where Heero was warming Nataku up. The mare was responding well, listening carefully to Heero and doing everything her rider asked. Treize gave a soft smile at the pair. The mare had certainly proven Heero right in his assumptions that she would be a top A grade horse. Wufei and Meiran had definitely gotten a bargain when they'd purchased the mare from Heero. Down the track, once Nataku had finished her jumping career and went into foal, those foals would make a decent profit for the Changs.

Spotting Noin to the side, Treize collected Romeo up and rode across to the coach. “Miss Noin,” he addressed the coach.

“Romeo is working well, Treize,” Noin commented.

“He's as fit as a fiddle and raring to go. I hope to complete another clear round,” Treize said with a smile.

“Just do the best you can, Treize and I'll be happy with that.” Noin gave the stallion a pat. “I just came to tell you they're about to start the first rounds so I'm heading back in to record the scores. I'll speak with you again before your round.”

“Thanks, Noin.”

The coach left to return to the arena and watch the first of the fourth riders to go through, Treize began to walk his horse around and keep the stallion warm.

“I think that will be enough for now,” Heero said as he brought Nataku to a halt beside Duo. “I can bring her back out and finish off shortly before it's our turn to jump.”

“Whatever you say, Heero.” Duo fed the mare a carrot and patted her neck. “You're a good girl, Nataku.”

“Let's get her back to her stable and then go watch Treize jump.”

“Right with you, Heero.”

* * * 

“What rider are they up to?” Heero asked Peter in a hushed tone as he and Duo slipped into their seats.

“The German rider is just about finished and it's the South African next,” Peter whispered back.

“Ah,” Heero turned when a hand rested on his elbow to see Meiran holding out the notebook for him. “Thanks, Meiran.” Heero took the notebook and offered pen.

“I've been writing down the scores whilst you've been absent. I hope I've done them correctly,” the woman smiled.

Heero glanced at the page before smiling back at Meiran. “Thank you, that's wonderful.”

“How are the scores looking so far?” Duo muttered as the German approached the second last fence.

“The Italian rider had another four faults, the Swede went clear...” The sound of falling poles greeted their ears and both men looked up to see the German rider pass through the finish flags. “I'd say the German made four faults unless he had any other jumps down.” That fact was confirmed by the commentator a moment later announcing four faults for Germany.

“It's still going to be a tough competition,” Peter stated from the pairs' other side, applauding along with everyone else as the German left the arena.

“Then you're all just going to have to make sure to jump the best you can and come out with minimal faults,” Duo told them.

“I guess we will,” Heero replied with a smirk, Peter also grinning in reply.

*

“Bugger,” Duo muttered as the English rider left the arena to deafening applause with a clear round.

Choosing to ignore the comment from his lover, Heero wrote the score down. “Both the English rider and the South African went clear which means there's still just four faults between us and the English.”

“Fingers crossed that Treize can produce another clear,” Duo muttered and quickly pulled his legs back as Zechs slipped along their row and dropped into a seat. Turning to face the blonde vet who was looking a little pale and getting his breathing back under control, Duo smiled and patted Zechs' knee. “How are Treize and Romeo?”

“Nervous, determined and ready to give their all,” Zechs replied with a soft sigh.

“And you?”

“Worried, scared and determined not to bite my fingernails.”

Duo snorted. “Yeah, right. Good luck with that.”

Zechs gave his boss a wan smile. “Don't forget it's your turn next. Heero will be jumping after Treize.”

“Don't remind me,” Duo growled and looked at the sorry state of his own fingernails.

Zechs snickered.

“Representing Australia, Treize Khushrenada riding Romefeller,” the commentator announced putting paid to any further conversation between the two vets.

Treize rode into the arena, scanning around at the jumps as he made his way between them to where the judge sat. Saluting, he collected his reins and turned Romeo around, pushing the bay into a trot and riding towards the start flags. “This is a tougher one than the last one, Romeo. We have to get this right, listen to me and do what I ask and we will both be fine.” Treize ran a hand down the bay neck.

Ears pricked forward, Romeo glanced at the jumps around him. He was feeling fit, full of himself and ready for anything. Feeling the pressure against his sides and his master's weight shifting on his back, Romeo lowered his nose and broke into a steady canter.

The bay and his rider passed through the start flags and were on their way. The first three jumps posed no problem at all to Romeo, the bay sailing over each one of them with ease. After jump three, Treize sat a little deeper and kept a firm hold on the reins. The water was next and he had no intention of letting the stallion go at all until the last three to four strides away.

“Now for the difficult one,” Heero muttered under his breath and watched his former boss closely. He noted how Treize was keeping Romeo firmly in check and so far the stallion was listening.

The bay spotted the water jump ahead and fought for his head; water needed to be taken at speed and Romeo was still confused as to why his master hadn't let him gallop on yet.

“Steady, Romeo. We can speed up shortly,” Treize soothed, keeping his hands firm but steady on the reins. It wasn't easy keeping the exuberant stallion to a steady canter and Treize used all his skills to maintain a good, working stride, one that would see them with enough impulsion to clear the water when he did let Romeo have his head, but still be able to have the horse back in hand and listening for jump five once they were over the water.

Although Romeo didn't like being restrained, he respected his master and allowed himself to be contained. Four strides out and Romeo felt the pressure on his mouth ease, the legs against his sides push and he surged forward. _About time,_ he thought to himself. Hind legs pushed the bay body forward, Romeo flattening out a touch and stretching with his forelegs for the other side of the water. Front hooves bit into the sand, the back ones a second behind them and Romeo was moving away from the water having kept all four feet dry.

“Very nicely done,” Peter whistled between his teeth.

“I hope I can keep Orion to a steady canter like that when it's our turn,” June whispered.

“You will,” Heero said with a smile. “Orion is a well educated horse and he will listen to you. You might have to apply a little more pressure than normal to his mouth, but he'll listen.”

“Thanks,” June said, her tone grateful. The words of reassurance did do a lot for June's confidence in herself and her horse.

Having landed over the water, Treize sat down hard, put the legs on and took a firm hold on the reins. Romeo shook his head and tried to poke his nose in the air, ignoring the aids his master was giving him. The rein shortened further, the legs against his sides forcing his hind end to work harder and reluctantly, Romeo lowered his head, rounded his back and came back to a steady canter.

The barrel jump appeared before them, Romeo having re-balanced and regained a lot of his impulsion took it in his stride. As soon as the stallion was back on firm ground, Treize was instantly there, checking the speed, driving those powerful hocks back under the bay body and giving the horse every possible chance to build as much energy as he could.

The ditch and rail appeared before them, Romeo's ears went forward and he lengthened out his stride, launching into the air and sailing clean over.

“He's riding a much better round than the first one if that's at all possible,” Noin said, eyes watching the pair intently.

“He's definitely got Romeo listening to him,” Heero replied.

“It's okay, Zechs. Treize is half way around the course and doing really well,” Duo offered in sympathy to his fellow vet.

“I think I might take a leaf out of Hilde's book before coming to watch him compete in an International competition again,” Zechs moaned.

“Eh?” Duo clearly didn't follow.

“I think I'll visit the beautician and get some false fingernails,” Zechs enlightened the other man. “I assume they would be a lot tougher to chew on and therefore save my own.”

Duo cocked his head to the side, glanced at the sorry state of his own fingernails and back to Zechs. “You know, I just might have to join you,” he replied with a grin.

Romeo had cleared the double, the extra height and width not giving him any grief and he had also shown a clean pair of heels over jumps eight and nine. “Now for the triple,” Treize muttered, eyes fixed on the three elements ahead.

The course had started to take a little of the edge off the bay and Romeo thought it would be better for him to concentrate on what his master was asking and save his energy for that rather than waste it trying to fight his master. Feeling the various signals through the reins, his master's legs and subtle shifts of weight in the saddle, Romeo adjusted his striding and drove his hind legs deeper under his body. His forehand lightened as the power began to manifest in those muscular hind quarters.

“I don't think I can watch anymore,” Zechs moaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Oh, don't be such a big baby,” June teased. “Anyone would think he was going to his execution.”

Zechs slowly turned his head in the direction of the woman. Sitting beside him, Duo raised his hands in surrender and pointed at June. “She said it, I didn't.”

“I'll have you know I am not, nor have I ever been a big baby! I'm what you would call a concerned partner,” Zechs huffed and folded his arms across his chest in defiance.

“Sure, sure,” June continued to tease. “You and Duo make a good pair.”

“Hey, leave me out of this,” Duo defended.

Zooming her gaze onto the braided vet, June couldn't help but continue to tease the pair. “Well, neither one of you has any fingernails left, you're going to start hacking up hair balls, Duo – preferably not on me – if you keep biting your braid and if Zechs gets any paler he'll disappear into his locks.”

Both vets gaped at the audacity of the woman, neither having a witty comeback at that point. “Now you know why I much prefer the male of the species,” Duo muttered to Zechs.

“I agree.” Zechs replied before staring at the woman. “Next time you need help delivering a baby don't come to me. I only deliver babies for females that have fur or hair all over them.”

“How do you know I don't have fur or hair?” June snickered.

Both vets grimaced. “That is a thought I'd rather not go anywhere near, thank you very much,” Duo sniffed.

June laughed. “You two are so easy to tease.”

Having listened in on the conversation, Heero decided now might be a good time to rescue his husband and friend. “Treize is at the triple.”

All eyes switched back to the arena where Romeo was launching into the air over part A.

Landing safely over part A, Treize used his seat and leg to drive Romeo together and forward for the next element. The oxer was wider and higher than before, but Treize was quietly confident the bay wouldn't have any problem with it; they had jumped higher and wider at the Olympics. It would be part C if anything that could cause them trouble.

Heaving his body off the ground again, Romeo stretched upwards and forwards to gain both height and width of the oxer. He managed to clear it - barely - and reached out with his forelegs for the brunt of the landing. Hind legs touching down a second later and his master was there, pushing him together as there was only one stride before the massive oxer that made up part C.

The oxer stood at maximum height and width, 1.60 meters high and a spread of two meters. Keeping the contact with the horse's mouth light, Treize drove his legs against the bay hide, even going so far as to add a small kick in there. Romeo responded, the soft kick startling him a little and he made a huge leap. Forelegs went up close to the chest, hind legs followed the line of the body as the stallion soared over the top of the oxer and gave into the pull of gravity. Front legs extended to take the landing, hind ones following and pushing the bay away from the jump.

“Thank god,” Zechs muttered and slumped slightly in his seat.

“Beautifully ridden,” Peter commented.

“Just two to go and they're safely home,” Heero mumbled.

“Nice and easy, Treize. Don't lose your concentration now,” Noin breathed.

Treize wasn't about to lose his concentration, he knew there were only two jumps left and he fully intended to clear them. “Come on, Romeo. Two left and then you can rest.”

Romeo rallied himself together, regaining some of his lost impulsion as his master swung him out a little wider than the last time to give him a better chance to settle before taking the next jump.

The hay bales passed beneath the bay belly, Romeo plodding tiredly towards the final jump.

“Last one, Romeo,” Treize encouraged. “Let's give it all we have.”

Drawing on the last of his reserves, Romeo lined up the wall, gauged the height and picked out his take off point. With a last shove of those powerful hind quarters the bay soared into the air and over the top of the wall. In the stands everyone held their breath, complete silence abounded.

The grunt and soft thudding of hooves broke the silence, Romeo sprinting for the finish flags and breaking the beam. The arena exploded into cheers, applause and whistles.

“Clear round for Treize Khushrenada riding Romefeller for Australia!” the commentator cheered down the microphone.

“Yes!” Heero punched the air.

“Woo hoo! Go Treize!” Duo yelled.

“Fantastic round!” Peter joined in.

Meiran, Wufei and June all smiled, the feeling of relief almost palpable. 

“A double clear,” Noin said with a wide grin. “Now that puts us in a very strong position to win that cup.”

“I shall be so glad when he retires,” Zechs muttered under his breath.

“Come on, Zechs,” Duo encouraged, tugging on the other vet's arm. “You have to go congratulate him. It's not every day you score a double clear in a Nations Cup event.”

“Shit!” Zechs scrambled to his feet and galloped along the row before taking the steps two at a time.

“I hope he doesn't slip,” Heero said, amused at the blonde vet's antics.

“Somehow I think he's grown wings,” Duo snickered. “Come on, we'd better go out and congratulate Treize too.”

~ * ~   
tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

The pats rained down on Romeo, the praise flowing non stop from Treize as he let his horse know just how pleased he was with him and the efforts he'd put in. “A double clear, boy. You've more than earned your dinner tonight.”

Romeo wuffled, instinctively knowing he'd done exactly what his master had asked of him and that it had been the right thing.

Treize's feet had barely hit the dirt on the collecting ring ground when he was assailed by a blonde whirlwind. “Well done, Treize! That was a great round,” Zechs congratulated, doing his best not to grab his lover in a bear hug and kiss him senseless – he could do that later he figured, when they were alone.

Blushing, Treize accepted the congratulations with grace. “Thank you, Romeo was the one that did all the hard work though. He was such a good boy.”

“Yes, he was, but he couldn't have done it alone. I'm so proud of the pair of you.”

“It's certainly given all the other teams something to chase,” Treize mused.

“That it has and the rest of the crew will be here any second to congratulate you too,” Zechs replied as he pulled away to a more 'safe' distance.

No sooner had Zechs spoken than the rest of the team and Noin appeared and the congratulations started all over again. Having accepted the well wishes from his team mates, coach and the rest of the group, Treize found himself being quizzed on how he'd found the raised course, were the tactics they'd discussed earlier working and other questions he did his best to answer. Joe took the reins from Treize and began to walk the horse around, leaving his boss to deal with the technical side of things.

Once everyone had gleaned as much information from Treize as they could, they began to drift back into the arena, finally just Treize, Zechs, Heero and Duo remained outside along with Joe who was still walking Romeo around.

“I'll come back to the stables with you, Treize, I need to start warming Nataku back up shortly,” Heero said and fell into step beside his former boss.

“I'll give Romeo a once over if you wish, Treize, or I can let Zechs do it if you'd prefer?” Duo offered.

“If it's okay with you, Duo, I'll get Zechs to check him, that way you're free to give Heero a hand with Nataku,” Treize replied. He wasn't being difficult, knowing Duo would check Romeo over if he wished; Treize figured that Heero would need his groom's help more though and as Zechs was Romeo's usual vet it shouldn't pose a problem.

“Thanks, Treize, it will make things a little easier if Zechs checks him,” Duo said with a smile.

“I don't mind checking him,” Zechs stated with a shrug. “I'll have to borrow your medical kit though Duo if that's okay?”

“Help yourself, Zechs. It's in Heero's locker.”

“Thanks.”

Whilst Duo began to brush Nataku down and get the mare ready, Heero spoke with Treize again, discussing a little more in depth how Treize had ridden the course and what he'd found. It was much as he'd expected; the horses still didn't like keeping to a working canter when approaching the water and that you really needed to build that impulsion up before jumping the triple.

“The extra height and width shouldn't pose any problems to Nataku, Heero. She cleared them all in the first round with several inches to spare so she will clear them again. Just keep a very firm hold on her on the approach to the water and make sure to build as much impulsion as you can for the triple and there's no reason why you shouldn't also finish with a clear round.”

“Thanks, Treize.” Heero gave the tall man a warm smile of appreciation.

“You're welcome, Heero. I'd better get back to Romeo and see if everything is okay with his vet check. Good luck, I'll see you before your round.” Treize turned and went back to his horse.

Heero walked back to Nataku who was standing quietly while Duo did up the straps to her jumping boots. “Almost ready for you, Heero. Just need to check the girth again and remove the halter,” Duo said as he straightened up.

“Thanks, Duo.” Heero reached out and managed to give his husband's arm an affectionate squeeze.

“You're going to do just great, Heero. Nataku is fighting fit and ready to show them all just how good she is.”

“As long as she listens to me and does all I ask then I'll be happy,” Heero replied with a soft smile.

“She will. She's going to make all of us proud, especially you and Wufei. Aren't you, girl?” Duo slipped the mare a carrot slice, Nataku politely taking it and crunching the orange treat with relish.

Heero shook his head and checked the girth, tightening it a couple of holes. “I'd better get down to the warm up area and start to ride her around a bit, it won't be too much longer and they will be calling for the second round of riders.”

With Heero mounted up, Duo pushed his hands into his jeans pockets and followed along behind.

*

Duo hurried back out of the arena and scanned the warm up area for his husband. Spotting the familiar form upon a bay back, Duo aimed for his lover.

Drawing rein, Heero brought the mare back to a walk and patted the bay neck. “Good girl,” he praised. A glance across the warm up area drew Heero's eyes to his partner and he gave a soft smile as the vet reached his side. 

“I came to let you know what the current scores are,” Duo informed and lay a gentle hand on Nataku's neck. “The last of the fourth riders has finished; the Japanese rider scored eight faults, the New Zealand rider went clear and so did the French rider. We're still tied with the New Zealand team for first place.”

Heero's face turned thoughtful. “I guess we will have to give it our all then,” he mused.

“Just stay safe and I'll be happy,” Duo muttered.

“We will.”

“Have you put her over any practice jumps yet?”

“No, that's where I was heading next.”

“I'll come with you then. Once you've finished with the practice fences I'll dash back inside and see what the scores are for the riders in your round.”

“Thanks, Duo.”

*

Nataku cleared the practice fences with ease and confidence and that gave Heero the reassurance he was looking for. Duo fed the mare a couple of carrots before making their way back to the collecting ring. Entering the collecting ring they spotted Wufei, Meiran, Treize and Noin just exiting the arena and crossed the arena to meet with them. While Wufei and Meiran petted their horse and spoke in soft tones to her, Noin and Treize had a few words with Heero.

“The problem areas are still the water and then the triple,” Treize reiterated. “As we discussed earlier, keep a good contact before the water and you should go clear over that. Build as much impulsion as you can for the triple and there's no reason why she shouldn't clear that too.”

“Thanks, Treize.”

“You're welcome, Heero. Good luck.” Treize gave his former pupil a smile and nod of encouragement before taking his leave.

“It's not going to be easy, Heero. The Italian and Swedish riders have finished with four faults each; the German went clear. The South African rider is in the arena now and he will be followed by the English rider. It's still anyone's cup and we're still tied with New Zealand. All I ask of you, Heero, is that you give this your best shot, remember the first round and how you rode it, learn from that experience and apply it to this round to come out with as few faults as you possibly can.” Noin gave the rider a smile and placed her hand on his knee. “Most of all, Heero, go out there and enjoy yourself.”

Reaching forward, Heero ran a hand along the bay neck before him. “We will be giving this round everything we have, Noin; for our country, for you, for Wufei and Meiran, but most of all to prove some critics wrong when they said Nataku wouldn't be any good.”

Duo couldn't help but overhear the conversation and felt the prickle of tears forming. He managed to blink them away and swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Heero had really performed miracles with the mare, gaining her trust and teaching her how to enjoy her jumping again. His husband's insight had proven correct and now no one could ever say Heero didn't know what he was doing when he took the mare on – Nataku had proven herself to be everything Heero had said she would be and more.

“Good luck, Heero. I'd better get back inside.” Noin gave the rider a smile before leaving him alone with Wufei, Meiran and Duo.

“We should go back inside too,” Meiran stated and gave the mare one last pat. “Be a good girl, Nataku.”

“Yes, we should,” Wufei agreed with his wife. He gave the mare a piece of carrot and rubbed her gently between the eyes. “Listen to Heero and do your best, Nataku.” Turning his onyx eyes to Heero, Wufei spoke again. “Good luck, Heero and stay safe.”

“I will. Thank you, Wufei.”

The Chinese man gave a firm nod and taking his wife by the arm, he escorted her back inside the arena to watch.

“You be careful in there, Heero,” Duo said as he checked Nataku's girth one last time.

“I'll try, Duo.” Heero gave his husband a soft smile. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too, Heero.” Turning, Duo gave the mare a pat and a piece of carrot. “Do your best out there, Nataku and keep yourself and your rider safe.”

Nataku wuffled softly, lipped up the carrot and rubbed her nose against the nice human's chest.

“Heero Yuy?” the steward called.

“I'm Heero Yuy,” Heero replied and looked towards the man standing by the arena entry with a clipboard in hand.

“You're in next so please remain here.”

Heero nodded in reply and began to gather up his reins. The sound of applause could be heard indicating the English rider's round was finished, a fact confirmed a moment later as the steward opened the gate to allow the rider to exit.

“Heero Yuy, you're in.”

“I'll see you soon, Heero,” Duo said and gave his lover's calf a squeeze.

“You can count on it,” Heero replied and closed his legs against Nataku's sides, the mare walking off calmly.

With Heero riding towards the arena entry, Duo took off at a gallop for the stairs, racing up them and along the row of seats until he found his spot next to Zechs and flopped into it.

“Representing Australia, our next rider is Heero Yuy riding Nataku,” the commentator announced as Heero rode into the arena, the applause, cheers and whistles greeting him as he made his way to where the judge sat.

“He looks calm and confident,” Zechs muttered to Duo. 

“Yeah, but looks can be deceiving,” Duo muttered back. “He's very good at hiding his nerves.”

“Just like Treize,” Zechs whispered.

“They make a good pair, don't they?” Duo snickered.

“That they do. They're both good at hiding their nerves whilst we seem to be stuck with wearing them on our sleeves.”

“Amen to that.”

The bell rang and silence descended over the arena. Heero gathered his reins and rode Nataku forward and through the jumps to the start flags.

The first fence appeared before them and Nataku took it in her stride. She was feeling fit and well, and couldn't wait to jump again. She'd enjoyed herself the previous day, the rider on her back gentle and caring, never punishing her or being cruel to her and she did her best to show how much she appreciated this kind man by doing everything he asked of her.

The following oxer passed beneath the bay belly without a thought, Heero sitting down and collecting the mare up as they made a right turn to bring them into the gate. Spotting the gate ahead, Nataku lengthened out her stride and flew into the air, sailing over the fence as if it wasn't even there.

“Now for the first test,” Duo muttered and crossed his fingers.

With the gate behind them, Heero dropped his weight and took a firm contact with the mare's mouth. Nataku lowered her nose and rounded her back, settling her canter to a more sedate one. “This is the first of the tough ones again, Nataku. You have to listen to me, girl.”

The bay cocked back an ear to listen, at the same time she was feeling with her body the different signals being sent her way from her rider's weight and pressure to her sides from his legs.

The canter sped up a touch, the impulsion being retained but the mare was still traveling forward. They turned and began their approach to the water. Nataku noted the water jump ahead and began to pull, trying to increase her speed, but the bit in her mouth was held by firm yet gentle hands, blocking her attempt to speed up. Remembering what had happened in the first round, Nataku decided to give in and listen to her rider. She still wasn't sure about what he wanted, but she figured he would soon let her know through the aids.

“Good girl, nice and steady,” Heero praised as the mare stopped fighting him and remained at a good, working canter.

“That's perfect, Heero. Keep it up,” Treize murmured as he watched the mare listen to her rider and remain at a steady canter.

Keeping his concentration firmly on the water jump, Heero held the mare in check until three strides away. Giving Nataku her head, he urged her forwards and over the water. Feeling the pressure to her mouth ease and the pressure to her flanks increase, Nataku stretched out, eyeing off the water jump, picking out her take off point and then digging deep with her hind legs to propel herself across the expanse.

Duo held his breath, eyes never leaving the pair in the arena as they skimmed across the water. Once they were safely on the other side a poke to his ribs had him exhaling sharply and looking to see why Zechs had prodded him.

“If you don't breathe you will pass out and possibly asphyxiate,” Zechs said with a grin, “and there's no way I'm gonna risk my life by giving you mouth to mouth.”

“Thanks a lot, Zechs,” Duo huffed. “Just remember there's a stocktake coming up back at the practice.”

“Ohh, tetchy.”

“Don't worry, Duo. If you do need resuscitation I'll give you mouth to mouth. I'm sure Heero would draw the line at hitting a woman,” June grinned from Duo's other side.

“Thanks, June,” Duo replied. “At least someone values my life,” he said to Zechs.

Zechs put his hands up in the air in surrender. “Hey, is it my fault I don't wish to be pummeled into the ground by a jealous husband?”

“Who is going to be pummeled into the ground by a jealous husband?” Treize asked, coming into the end of the conversation. 

“No one if Duo remembers to breathe. Oh look, Heero's almost at the barrels,” June said, diverting the attention away from Duo. The vet gave her a small smile of appreciation.

Having cleared the water, Nataku steadied her gait, slowing a bit and driving her hocks back underneath. The rider on her back sat still, holding her together as she made a slight, left turn to face the barrels that made up jump five.

“Good girl,” Heero praised once Nataku landed clean over the water. He lowered his weight and used his legs to drive the mare together, slowing the forward movement and building the impulsion. Three strides out and Heero came forward, giving the mare rein and allowing her to stride out.

Take off point picked out, Nataku launched herself into the air, front legs tucking up as powerful hind legs pushed her into the air and over the jump. They landed safely on the other side, her rider's seat and leg immediately there and pushing her together again.

The ditch and rail lay ahead, Heero determined to have as much impulsion as he could in those strong hind legs. He drove the mare's hocks under her, lightening the forehand and giving Nataku every assistance to clear jump six.

“She is being such a good girl,” Meiran whispered to her husband.

“That she is,” Wufei replied, eyes glued to his horse in the arena. 

“There's no doubt that Heero is a miracle worker. He's done wonders with Nataku,” Meiran continued in a soft tone.

“Yes, he has. I'm so pleased we went to him when we decided to buy a horse; and even more so that we were lucky enough to get Nataku,” Wufei stated, the warmth in his voice coming through when he spoke about the horse he'd come to love so much.

“She has certainly proven the faith he had in her to be well founded.”

“She is one in a million.”

Nataku gathered herself together and cleared the double with ease. The extra height and width of the jumps wasn't making much of a difference to her. She was more than happy to jump for this rider, he'd shown her nothing but kindness and love, only asking her for what she was capable of and because of that she now enjoyed her jumping again. 

The offset rails were next and again the mare showed a clean pair of heels over the jump. Within another six strides they were sailing into the air again, this time over jump nine.

“This is the one, Heero. Take a firm hold and get that impulsion built back up,” Noin muttered to no one in particular.

“Steady, Heero, it's the triple next,” Treize whispered.

“Oh, fuck. I don't think I can watch anymore,” Duo moaned quietly and covered his face with his hands.

“He's doing just fine, Duo. Nataku will look after him,” June soothed.

“Steady, girl. This one is a tough one and I need you to stay focused and listen to me,” Heero murmured to his horse. Nataku cocked back an ear to listen.

“It's much bigger and wider than last time so we have to get it right.” Heero's concentration never wavered, his eyes remained fixed on the first element of the triple, his seat and leg automatically working to build as much energy as he could in the mare's body. They would need every ounce of it to clear the three elements successfully.

Bay ears pricked forward, eyes spotted the jumps ahead and Nataku remembered them from the first round. They were high, wide and came up very quick. She would need all her strength and rider's assistance to clear them. But she was determined to give it all she had. Giving a soft grunt, she lengthened out her stride and arrived at her take off point.

Bay hind quarters strained as they dug deep into the dirt of the arena, pushing the body upwards and over the first element. Front legs came out and bore the brunt of the landing, hind legs following a split second later. Heero went forward with the mare's movement and as she came back to earth he dropped his weight, took the contact back with the reins and applied his leg. Two strides and they were once again launching into the air.

Back in the stands, Duo was peeking out through his fingers, his hands still covering his face. Wufei was in a similar state, unable to watch, but unable to tear his gaze away. Meiran was biting her lip and twisting her hands in her lap. Treize and June were practically riding the triple with Heero whilst Zechs was torn between watching Heero and keeping an eye on Duo – just in case his boss should do something silly like pass out. The rest of the team, grooms and Noin were either biting their nails or holding their breath.

Nataku stretched to get the width of the oxer and just managed to clear it. She reached for the rapidly approaching ground, forelegs biting deep, hind ones following and pushing her away. Heero sat deep, pushed hard with his legs and then went forward with the mare as she gathered herself for the final element.

Muscles strained and rippled under the bay hide, protesting at the surge of energy demanded of them. Forelegs tucked up underneath when the hind legs left the earth and the body arced over the wide oxer. Nataku grunted with the effort of launching herself into the air, but she put all she had into the leap. Poles passed beneath her belly, front legs barely brushing the back pole as they began to stretch out for the landing. Hind legs followed, the near hind fetlock rolling the pole a touch as Nataku came back to earth.

It was as if everything went into slow motion for Duo and Wufei. The pole rolled in its cups, undecided whether to roll out or stay put. Nataku pecked a little on landing, Heero managing to stay with her though and avoid giving her a jab in the mouth. She lurched forward, regained her balance and cantered away.

The pole made up its mind.

It stayed put.

Both Duo and Wufei heaved sighs of relief.

A collective gasp went up from the spectators.

Unaware of the pole drama, Heero gathered up his reins and began to ride the mare together again. He took her out on a slightly wider track to come into jump eleven, giving her an extra couple of strides to build her energy back up. The triple had taken a lot out of her and Heero wanted to give her every chance he could to finish the course without any faults.

“Fuck, that was close,” Duo groaned.

“Yes, it was, but in the end the pole stayed put so he's still clear,” Treize replied with a grin.

“Only two more to go. Come on, Nataku, you can do it,” Wufei whispered and willed his horse on. Beside him, Meiran reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“They're almost home,” she said softly.

Approaching the hay bales, Nataku had recovered enough of her energy to clear them, but she was getting very tired.

“One more to go, girl,” Heero encouraged. “One more and we're home and you can have a rest and lots of carrots.” He ran a soothing hand along the sweating neck. “Let's do this girl, do it for your country, do it for me, but most of all, do it for Wufei.”

Nataku rallied herself together, dug deep and found that last bit of energy. The wall was coming up fast and looked very imposing. She gauged her take off point, drew on the last of her reserves and soared into the air once again.

“Come on, Nataku, you can do it,” Duo muttered, removing his hands from his eyes and grabbing the end of his braid to fiddle with the tuft.

You could have heard a pin drop, the entire arena seemed to be holding their breath as the bay and her rider launched into the air and over the wall. Nataku appeared to 'hang' in the air over the top of the wall for a few seconds before the laws of gravity took over and began to pull her back to the arena surface.

Front hooves sank into the dirt, hind legs followed. Heero gave the mare her head and urged her forward. Nataku flattened out and shot between the finish flags to stop the clock. Immediately they were through the flags, the arena erupted into cheers, whistles and applause.

Heero rained pats down on the mare's neck before sitting back down in his saddle and slowing her gait to a trot. He glanced at the clock and smiled. He was within the time allowed.

“Clear round for Heero Yuy and Nataku representing Australia,” the commentator yelled down the microphone.

Wufei slumped in his seat, relief and pride shining in his onyx eyes. Meiran also sat back and fanned herself, the smile on her face going from ear to ear. The rest of the team all shouted in excitement, high fiving each other and grinning.

Duo slumped in his seat for a moment, desperately trying to slow his rapid heartbeat and suck air back into his lungs. He looked across to Wufei who smiled. Duo gave him the thumbs up and a big grin.

“That was some riding,” Treize mused. “He more than deserved that clear round.”

“Yes, he did. That's my Heero. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to congratulate my husband.” Duo stood up, turned and shuffled along the row of seats. Once he was clear of everyone he broke into a run and took the steps three at a time to get outside to the collecting ring and his partner.

“You think he's pleased?” Zechs said, raising a pale eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Treize returned with a twinkle in his eye. “But I also have it on good authority that you were pretty much the same once Romeo and I finished our round.”

“Yeah, well... I think we should go and congratulate Heero.” Zechs turned a light shade of red, stood up and began to make his own way out of the arena. Behind him Treize chuckled before following along, the rest of the team not far behind them.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	26. Chapter 26

The confirmation of his clear round from the commentator caused the emotion to well up inside Heero once more. He continued to pat and praise the mare as he rode for the exit, all around him cheers and applause rang out. As Heero rode out, the Japanese rider rode in, Heero accepting the congratulations from his fellow competitor with grace and offering his own best wishes for a good round. Once outside he rode towards the side of the collecting ring, knowing his partner would be there at any moment.

Having successfully navigated the steps without doing himself any injury, Duo burst out into the collecting ring, looking wildly about for Heero. Spotting the man and horse to the side, he walked quickly across the expanse and arrived at his husband's side just as Heero was dismounting. Uncaring of the people around them and what they might think, Duo grabbed Heero in a bear hug, almost squeezing the living daylights out of the rider. He did stop himself from planting a sweet kiss to those lips though. A hug he could get away with – a kiss might prove to be a little more difficult to explain.

“I'm so proud of you, Heero. And Nataku too,” Duo said when he released his partner. The pride was clear in his violet eyes along with a slight misting.

“Thanks,” Heero replied with a smile. “Nataku was so good, she did everything I asked of her and gave me all she had.”

“She has certainly proven your faith in her to be true,” Duo said softly and patted the mare's neck.

“That she has,” Heero said and joined his husband in patting the bay. “No one can say she's no good anymore, she proved herself today beyond any doubt.”

“Just goes to show what patience, understanding and kindness can do,” Duo said and reached into his pocket to produce a carrot slice for Nataku.

The mare gently took the offered treat and crunched it up before nosing around the nice human's pocket for more. She wasn't disappointed, more carrots were produced and Nataku was only too happy to eat them all. A familiar scent greeted her nostrils and she looked up over the top of the humans' heads to give a low wuffle when she spotted her master coming towards her.

“Congratulations, Heero. That was a superb round,” Wufei stated and shook the rider's hand briefly, then his attention was diverted to his horse, leaving Meiran to carry on the conversation, much to Heero and Duo's amusement.

“A lovely round, Heero,” Meiran said with a smile and also shook Heero's hand.

“Thank you, but Nataku did most of the work,” Heero replied, his cheeks starting to turn their usual shade of red as they did whenever Heero found himself the center of attention.

“She may have been the one to put in the efforts to clear the jumps, but she couldn't have done it on her own. You're just as much responsible for the success and deserve just as much praise as she does,” Meiran said softly. Placing a hand on Heero's arm, the woman leaned in close before speaking again in a very quiet tone. “You have made my husband one very happy man, Heero. Not just with the clear rounds, but the miracles you've performed with Nataku and seeing in her what no one else cared to see. I can't thank you enough for giving Wufei and myself the opportunity to own such a wonderful horse.”

It took Heero a moment to swallow the lump in his throat with Meiran's words, and even then it didn't go away properly. “Thank you for listening to me when I suggested she would be a good horse for you both. It has been my pleasure, privilege and honor to work with such an animal.”

“Okay you two, stop with all the deep and meaningful stuff now,” Duo interrupted with a grin. “The rest of the troops are about to arrive.”

Both Meiran and Heero turned as the rest of the group swooped in on them to offer their own congratulations. Noin was over the moon with Heero's round, Treize was similarly very happy for Heero whilst Peter couldn't stop the grin from ear to ear. June was also pleased and happy for her boss and mentor, but also worried she wouldn't be able to keep up the standard when it came to her turn.

Wufei ignored the rest of the group, not that he was intentionally being rude, but he had eyes only for his horse and was currently engaged in letting Nataku know exactly how proud of her he was. He produced a mix of apple and carrot slices in a bag from his pocket, feeding them to the mare who was only too happy to chew them up. “You were such a good girl, Nataku, you really showed them all just how good you can jump.”

Nataku continued to crunch up the treats she was offered. She was content and happy, sensing the peace and happiness radiating off her master, her rider and the other nice humans around. No longer did she fear her work or the people that cared for her. They had always shown her love and kindness and she did her best to show them all how much she trusted them by trying to do everything they asked of her without complaint.

“Come on, Heero, we really should be getting Nataku back to the stables and brushed down,” Duo prompted as the rest of the group finished with their congratulations and started to drift back to the arena to see how the rest of the competition was going.

“We will leave you to settle your horse, Heero,” Noin said and then turned to June. “I'm going back into the arena to see how the rest of the countries have fared. Once you have Orion saddled up and warmed up a little, I'll come back out and work with you before it's your turn to jump.”

“Thanks, Noin,” June replied and gave the coach a pale smile. The nerves were starting to get to June a little.

The group all dispersed, leaving Heero and Duo standing with Wufei, Meiran and Nataku.

“We will come back to the stables and give you both a hand with Nataku,” Wufei stated.

“Thank you, that would be appreciated,” Heero replied.

Wufei took the mare's reins and began to lead her back to the stable complex, the other three following behind with looks of amusement on their faces.

* * * 

With four of them tending to the mare it didn't take long to have her unsaddled, brushed down and a light rug on her. Duo did a vet check and pronounced the mare fit and well, giving Heero some electrolytes to pop in her water as a precaution.

With Nataku settled the four decided to head back to the main arena and check on the current scores. Just as they were departing, June arrived with Geoff, little Max remaining in the arena and being looked after by Chrissy who had been totally smitten by the youngster.

Promising June he would come out to the warm up area once he'd caught up on the scores, Heero quickly caught up with his husband and the Changs, leaving June to saddle up Orion and start warming him up.

*

Shuffling along the row of allocated seats, Duo and Heero dropped into a couple of vacant ones between Treize and Noin. The French rider was currently on course and roughly half way through his round.

“How are the scores looking?” Heero whispered to Noin who had hold of the notebook.

“These second rounds seem to be riding a lot better than the first despite the extra height and width. It looks like everyone is now well aware of the traps and are doing their best to avoid them,” Noin replied. 

That made sense to Heero, after all, their team were doing exactly the same.

“The last rider is almost done and we will be starting the rounds for the former, second riders. The scores for the third riders are: Italy had four faults as did Sweden and South Africa. Germany, England, New Zealand, Japan and yourself all went clear. The French rider is also clear at this...”

A groan went up from the crowd.

“Scratch that, the French rider has just made four faults.”

“So we are still neck and neck with the Kiwis?”

“Yes, we are and the English are breathing down the back of our necks too,” Noin said and passed the notebook over for Heero to take a look for himself.

Duo peered over Heero's arm to take a look at the current scores and gave a low whistle. “Shit, that is close. Both us and the Kiwis are on four faults with the English on eight. That's just one rail between first and third isn't it?” Duo looked to Heero for confirmation of his interpretation of the scores.

“Hai, that's correct, Duo.”

The vet gave a grin. “See, I have been listening all these years and now I have a pretty good understanding of how this showjumping thing works.” Duo looked quite pleased with himself. 

Heero gave his lover a warm smile. “I have trained you well, grasshopper,” Heero smirked, using one of Duo's favorite lines against him.

“That you have,” Duo grinned back.

“I wish someone would train me to understand,” sighed Zechs. “I still get confused.”

“I think I'll leave your training to Treize,” Duo whispered, unable to resist teasing the blonde.

“Training? What's this about training?” Treize questioned coming in on the end of the conversation.

“Zechs was just saying he'd like someone to train him,” Duo said with an innocent look on his face.

“Is that so?” Treize said and looking at his lover he raised an eyebrow in question.

Zechs turned a fetching shade of red and spluttered, “No, it's not what you're thinking...”

“Really?” Treize interrupted. “I can see we're going to have to have a serious talk later.” Treize lowered his voice to a husky purr.

“Ah... Errr... Ah shit.” Zechs slumped in his seat and refused to say anything further knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Duo laughed.

Deciding to intervene before the blonde could get any more embarrassed, Heero nudged his husband. “I'm going to pop back outside with Noin as June should be warming up.”

“Okay. I'll wait here and see how the next lot of riders fare,” Duo replied.

Heero smiled and stood up, moving along the row of seats once more and following Noin outside to where a very nervous June was warming up the black gelding.

*

“He's doing really well, June,” Noin stated as the pair came back to the coach after clearing the practice fences for a third time.

“Thanks,” June said and patted the black neck. “He feels fresh and eager but still listening to me.”

“Good, that's what you want. June, I don't expect miracles from you out there, all I want you to do is go in and give it your best shot. By taking Sam's place you're taking a lot of pressure off the other riders in the team and that is the most important thing here. Orion is a good horse, he's capable of jumping this course and so are you. Don't let him down by letting nerves and a lack of faith in yourself get the better of you. Just go out there, ride like it was just any normal competition and give yourself the opportunity to show everyone what a great horse you have. But most of all... Enjoy yourself.” Noin gave June's knee a friendly pat and smiled encouragingly at her.

June sat up straight in her saddle and squared her shoulders. “You're right. Orion can do this and so can I.”

“That's my girl,” Noin smiled. “I'm going back in now to see how the scores are going. “Good luck, June, you'll do just fine.” Noin left the woman and her horse to return to the arena.

With Noin's departure, Heero stepped forward to offer his own words of advice to his pupil. “Both you and Orion have jumped courses just as hard as this so there's nothing to be worried about. Keep him in check after jump three and only let him stride out when you're about four strides from the water jump. The other one to watch out for is the triple. It's high and wide so you will need to use lots of half halts on the approach, build as much impulsion as you can and he should clear it all. I'd also suggest taking him out a little wider after the triple, get a couple of extra strides in to rebuild your impulsion after part C as he will be tired and need all the help he can get from you to clear jump eleven.”

June nodded. “Thanks, Heero, you have no idea how much your advice is welcomed.” June felt a little easier now with the repeated advice from earlier.

“You're welcome, June. That's what I'm here for too, to help you all I can.” Heero gave her a smile. “Orion will look after you.” He gave the black neck a couple of solid pats.

“Yeah, he will,” June replied softly.

“I'd better get back inside too. Take care of your mistress, Orion.” Heero rubbed the gelding on the forehead between his eyes. “When you enter the ring put everything out of your mind except for the course, Orion and having a great time doing what you enjoy – jumping.”

June nodded firmly, the determination clear in her eyes. She shortened her reins and turned Orion to walk him around whilst she waited for her turn to jump.

* * * 

When Heero returned to his seat in the arena the English rider had entered and was just passing through the start flags. “Any idea how the other teams went” he whispered to Duo.

“Yeah, the Italian went clear and the other three teams all seem to have had a case of 'four-fault-itis',” Duo replied with a grin.

“Four-fault-itis?” Heero questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Yup. All three came out with four faults each.”

Heero shook his head. “What about the running tally?”

“You'd have to ask Noin about that one, Meiran and Noin have been passing the notebook back and forth between them.”

“Ah. Thanks.” Heero decided to wait until the end of the current round of riders before asking Noin as June would be in after the English rider.

A groan went up from the crowd along with the sound of falling poles, Heero looked up to see the back poles of the triple combination hitting the dirt.

“Another one with 'four-fault-itis',” Duo whispered.

The English rider left the arena to the sound of applause and the commentator announcing a total of four penalties.

“Our next rider in the arena is the reserve rider for the Australian team as their number two rider's horse suffered an injury in the first round and was vetted out of the competition. Representing Australia, June Bailey riding Orion.”

The arena erupted into applause and cheers as June rode into the arena. In the stands the rest of the Australian contingent applauded as they studied the pair riding towards the judge. June looked a little pale which was to be expected, but Heero could also see the grim determination in the way June rode her horse. Heero gave a small smile of satisfaction.

The arena fell silent, the bell rang and June cantered between the start flags to start her course. Orion felt fresh and eager, giving June some much needed confidence in her own abilities. The first fence approached and as they sailed over it, June put everything from her mind other than the course ahead and the horse beneath her.

Jumps two and three followed with Orion clearing them easily. The black was fit and keen to jump, yet he remained calm and attentive to his mistress' aids.

Remembering what Heero had said about the water jump, June kept a firm contact with Orion's mouth, allowing the gelding to stride on, but only at a working canter pace. They made the sweeping, left turn and June lined up the water. Orion could see the shimmer ahead and knew it was water, he tried to lengthen out a bit only to find his mistress wouldn't allow him to. He gave a small tug on the reins; they didn't budge. Slightly confused, Orion thought he'd better listen to his mistress as obviously there was more going on here than he understood.

“Good boy,” June praised as the horse settled and remained at the steady pace. Keeping her attention fixed on the water ahead, June waited until they were four strides away and then gave the black his head and drove her legs against his sides.

Orion responded immediately, lengthening out his stride and gaining speed. Reaching the take off point, the black pushed himself from the ground and skimmed across the expanse, forelegs reaching for the opposite 'bank' and finding the sand there. His hind legs touched down a second later and flicked sand back into the water. 

The steward's flag remained lowered and Heero let go a sigh of relief. “That's the first of the nasty ones out of the way,” he muttered.

Duo nudged Zechs in the ribs.

“Ow, what was that for?” Zechs said with a scowl and rubbed his ribs. Duo nodded down their line of seats and gave a snicker. Zechs followed Duo's line of sight and gave a snicker himself. Further along their line of seats Geoff sat, head bowed slightly and his hand by his mouth.

“Looks like someone else has just discovered the joys of being part of the support crew,” Duo whispered with a grin.

“Nice to see he has the nail biting down pat,” Zechs replied, “Do we tell him now or later that the compulsory hair chewing is next and then it's the cardiac arrest stage?”

Duo almost fell off his chair trying to hold onto his laughter. Geoff continued to chew on his fingernails completely unaware of the amusement he was providing for the two vets.

Orion regained impulsion after the water and cleared fences five and six, June settling the gelding back and lining him up for the double. The black sized up the jump, picked his take off point and soared into the air. Landing, he listened to his mistress before collecting himself together again and flying over the second element. “Good boy,” June praised her horse.

Jumps eight and nine followed with Orion clearing both before June turned the gelding and remembering Heero's words, rode towards the triple.

“Doing good so far, June,” Heero muttered to himself, eyes constantly tracking the pair in the arena. “Keep him together, drive his hocks under him otherwise he's not going to make all three elements.” Heero's hand began to drift towards his mouth, a finger finding its way into that mouth and the nail being nibbled on.

“Welcome to my world,” came a soft whisper to Heero's right and he looked at his husband, a puzzled expression on his face.

Spotting Heero's hand working its way to his mouth and then nibbling on a fingernail, Duo couldn't help himself. When Heero gave him a puzzled look, Duo snickered. “Part of the pre-requisite for support crew.” Duo nodded to Heero's hand. “Chewing of fingernails is mandatory.”

Heero realized what he was doing and sheepishly pulled his finger from his mouth. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Heero, you're only experiencing exactly what Zechs and I go through each time you and Treize jump,” Duo replied with a grin and picking up Heero's hand, he pushed the finger back to his husband's mouth. “Please, continue.”

Heero shook his head and resisted the urge to argue back – he'd only end up losing.

The triple sat ahead, brightly colored poles seeming to rise up endlessly and June swallowed hard. This was going to be a true test. Recalling Heero's words from earlier, she sat down into her horse and began a series of half halts. Orion responded, checking his forward movement and bringing his hocks deeper under his body. The energy began to build, concentrating in those powerful hindquarters as the forehand lightened up a touch.

Part A rose before them, June giving the aids and then moving forward to follow the arc of the horse as he launched into the air and over the first of the three elements. With his forelegs coming out to take the impact of landing, Orion felt his mistress' legs against his sides and gathered himself together for the next element. 

Part B was high and wide, a formidable jump by itself, but in a triple combination it was even more difficult – and Part C was even higher and wider. June did her best to force the third element from her mind and concentrate on clearing Part B first.

Orion dug his hind hooves deep into the dirt and shoved his body into the air again. Front legs folded up against his underbelly, head and neck stretched up and out as the poles passed beneath him. No sooner had he returned to Earth than his mistress was there again, pushing him together, trying to rebuild some of the lost energy.

“Use your seat and leg, hold him together,” Heero muttered, body tense and sweat breaking out on his forehead as he continued to watch his pupil and horse.

Orion was feeling the strain, the first two elements had taken a lot out of him and there was another one directly ahead. Driving his hind legs as far under his body as he could, Orion grunted and leapt into the air again. Muscles rippled and strained as they worked together with the bones, tendons and ligaments to defy gravity and push the horse into the air. 

As Orion launched himself, June went forward to follow the movement, grabbing a chunk of the gelding's mane and closing her eyes. Her horse felt like he was rising upwards for ages before levelling out and then beginning his descent back to the arena surface.

The jump was high and wide, demanding a lot of energy from the horse in order to clear it. Orion did his best, stretching for the extra width and barely managing to gain it. As he began to come back to earth his hind legs caught the top pole and rolled it in the cups. Unfortunately for Orion, the force of the roll was enough to send the pole out of its cups and falling to the ground.

Watching the pole rock and then tip out of the cups was sheer agony for Heero. He'd been willing the pair on so hard and to see the scrape of Orion's hind legs, the pole fall was just unfair. They had been doing so well too. The rest of the arena groaned along with Heero when the pole bit the dust.

June knew she'd made four faults, but rather than dwell on something she couldn't do anything about, she did as Heero had instructed her to do and put it completely from her mind. They still had two jumps to go to complete their course and she was determined not to have any further faults.

Dropping her weight, June shortened the reins and used her seat and leg to ride the big black together. Heeding Heero's advice, she took the gelding out wide for a couple of strides to give him more chance to rebuild the impulsion.

The hay bales were upon them much sooner than June would have liked, but Orion scrambled himself together and put in a mighty leap, managing to clear them. June risked a moment to give the sweaty neck a pat. The wall was the next and final jump, fortunately it was several strides away and June managed to have Orion rebalanced and enough impulsion to clear it. They landed safe and Orion galloped through the finish flags.

The arena began to applaud and cheer, June shortening her reins and bringing a tired Orion back to a trot. With her horse trotting, June took a moment to rain pats down on his neck and murmur her thanks to the gelding.

“Four faults for June Bailey riding Orion for Australia,” the commentator announced. “Our next rider is Hikado Nagaski riding Yin Yang Yo and representing Japan.”

June rode out of the arena as the Japanese rider began to enter. As they passed, the Japanese rider's horse snorted at Orion, the gelding turning his head slightly towards the bay, skittering across to the side a couple of steps when the bay laid his ears flat and tried to nip him. The Japanese rider tightened his grip on his reins and apologized as he passed, June accepting the apology and continuing to ride out to the collecting ring.

Noin, Heero, Treize, Meiran and Peter all jumped to their feet and began to trek out of the arena to congratulate June. Duo opted to remain for the moment and keep score, citing he would be out shortly to offer his own congratulations and give Orion a check over. Geoff had already departed, having been on his feet and rushing for the exit as soon as June had passed through the finish flags.

Taking the note book from Meiran, Duo ran his eye over the neat handwriting and focused back on the arena where the Japanese rider was making his way towards the judge.

Out in the collecting ring, June was kissed senseless by her very excited and proud husband. Tears were running down her cheeks with happiness and despite her four faults, June was over the moon with her horse's performance. The rest of the team arrived and congratulations began all over again.

“I'm sorry about the four faults, Noin,” June apologized.

Noin waved it off. “No need to apologize, June, these things happen and it was a very tough course for your first International event. I'm more than happy with how you both went, you jumped superbly and did your country proud.”

“Well done, June,” Heero said when he could get near the woman. He gave his pupil a hug.

“Thanks, Heero. We couldn't have done it without your support and advice,” June replied, the tears still running down her face.

“Yes, you could,” Heero grinned. “I did tell you that you're a talented rider with a damn good horse, maybe now you'll listen to me?”

June laughed. “Yeah, I think I will. He was a good boy.” June turned to pat Orion and feed him some carrots, not that the black could really fit anything else in his mouth right now as he was currently still munching on the treats he'd been fed by Meiran and Geoff.

“Duo will be out shortly to give him a check over and offer his own congratulations,” Heero told her. “He's still inside keeping score.”

“No problem. I'll take Orion back to the stables and start to settle him. Tell Duo I'll see him back there.”

“I will.”

June left to take Orion back, Geoff accompanying her along with Peter and Chrissy who were going to get Espresso ready for his round. Heero and the rest headed back into the arena.

*

Duo watched the Japanese rider salute the judge and move off to start his course. The bay he was riding was swishing its tail, ears back and not looking very happy. The bell went and the rider passed between the start flags to begin his course.

The bay cleared the first three elements and was on track for the water, Duo following it with his eyes. There seemed to be something a little 'off' with the horse, but Duo couldn't pin point exactly what.

The water was jumped a little fast, the rider trying to emulate the previous riders in slowing his horse but not having a whole lot of luck. They were fortunate though and didn't leave a hoof behind in the drink. They paid the price though at the next fence where the horse collected the rail over the top of the barrels with his forelegs.

“Four faults,” Zechs muttered.

Duo frowned as he continued to watch, unsure of what was going on with the bay. The tail continued to swish, a sure sign that a horse was not happy for some reason. Duo nudged Zechs who turned to his fellow vet.

“What?”

“Is it just me or does there appear to be something 'off' about that horse?” Duo asked.

Zechs turned his attention back to the pair in the arena who had cleared jump eight and were taking off over jump nine. “I'm not sure,” he replied.

“He doesn't seem very happy, but I can't see anything wrong with him.”

The pair cleared jump nine and strode for the triple. Approaching the jump, the bay's ears went flat against his skull and his tail began to wave agitatedly in the air. The rider used his seat, legs and whip to drive the animal forward.

“His back could be out,” Zechs suggested.

“That's a thought,” Duo replied.

The bay came to a halt before part A of the triple, his rider turning him around and approaching the jump again.

“Could be he's going sour from too much jumping,” Joe offered from the side. He hadn't been eavesdropping but couldn't help overhearing the conversation; besides, he'd also thought the horse didn't look 'right'.”

The horse galloped towards the fence again, slamming the brakes on at the last moment and stopping just in front of the jump.

“Looks like that could be the most logical explanation,” Duo agreed and wrote the score down in the note book.

“Either way, he's eliminated so the Japanese team is out of the running for the top three,” Joe stated.

Dismissing the bay from his mind, Duo handed over the note book to Meiran who was returning to her seat and went to find Heero. He had Orion to check over and June to congratulate.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	27. Chapter 27

“He's perfectly fine, June,” Duo announced, putting his stethoscope back into his bag and looking at the woman.

“Thanks, Duo.” June led the black back into his stable and unclipped the lead rope. Bolting the door, she hung up the lead rope and turned to her husband. “How about we go back and watch the last of the rounds?”

“Sounds good to me,” Geoff replied.

“We'll be right with you,” Heero stated. “I want to stop off in the warm up area and have a few words with Peter before his round.”

“No problem, we'll see you inside.” June and Geoff left, Heero waiting for Duo to finish putting his bag away in the locker. Once Duo returned, the pair set off for the arena and the warm up area.

Peter was riding the bay around, Espresso looking calm and relaxed. Chrissy stood to one side watching her husband and the horse, a look of concentration on her face. She smiled as Duo stopped next to her.

“They're looking good,” Duo commented.

“Yes, they are. Cocoa has settled really well and Peter is quietly confident they should produce a good round,” Chrissy replied. “After both Heero and Treize have gone double clear he's determined not to let the team down and he'll be giving it everything he's got for a clear round this time too.”

“At least this time they know where the traps are and how best to combat them,” Duo stated.

“That they do and it will count for a lot.”

“Good luck, I'll see you inside shortly.”

“Thanks, Duo.”

Heero finished having a few words with Peter, mainly discussing what they'd already talked about in regards to the course and turned to find his partner. Wishing Peter good luck, Heero joined Duo and the pair went back to their seats inside the arena.

*

“What are the overall scores looking like?” Heero asked Meiran as he took his seat, Noin having left to have a few last minute words of advice with Peter.

“I'm not too sure how you work all this out so here, take a look for yourself,” Meiran replied with a smile and handed over the note book.

“Thanks.” Heero took the book and scanned down the list of neat figures. Beside him, Duo peered across.

“What's the verdict?” Duo asked.

“It's still a close race for the blue ribbon. June, as you know, made four faults, the Japanese rider was eliminated, the New Zealander scored two time faults and the French rider had four. It will all come down to these last rounds. With the penalties as they are, we're on eight in total if we count June's score and the Kiwis are on six if they count the two time penalties.”

Duo gave a low whistle. “That is close. Poor Peter, I guess he's got a lot riding on his shoulders then.”

“Hai, he has. Although...”

“What?” Duo prompted when Heero didn't continue.

“I was just thinking, Peter doesn't know the current scores which could be a good thing. If he did know then it would put even more pressure on him to go clear and that's something he could do without, he'd be more likely to make a mistake if he knows just how much is riding on his going clear.”

“I can see the logic in that,” Duo mused, “Ironic as it is. Guess we'd better start praying that Peter goes clear and the Kiwis make mistakes.”

“Duo! That's not very sportsman like,” Heero chastised.

“Maybe not, but it's the truth,” Duo replied with a grin.

Heero shook his head.

*

With the final rounds being crucial to the overall placings in the competition, everyone knew these last riders would be the make or break of the first three placings. Peter knew there was a lot riding on his performance, but just exactly how much, he wasn't aware of and Noin agreed with Heero, no one was going to tell him either.

The Italian rider was also feeling the pressure and it showed in his final score of eight penalties. The Swedish rider was unlucky and had a brick out of the wall after completing an otherwise faultless round. The German rider gave it his all and came out with a clear round. The South African rider approached the course with determination; he'd scored twelve faults in his first round and for all intents and purposes, fully intended to improve on that this time.

His determination paid off and much to his stunned relief, he came out with a clear round.

“It's the English rider next and with the scores as they are, they are carrying eight faults from their first round total and only have four at this stage for this second round,” Heero whispered to Duo.

“Then I suppose I should start sending bad vibes their way?”

“I think we should just watch and hope they make a mistake,” Heero muttered back.

Duo gave him a shocked look. “What happened to good sportsmanship?”

“I've been listening to you for too long.”

It was Duo's turn to roll his eyes and shake his head.

The English rider came in and passed between the start flags, it was clear from the onset he was out to gain a clear round. Having made four faults in his first round, the rider had learned from his mistakes and from watching other riders complete the course and now put all that knowledge into play. 

As they went further around the course, the confidence in both horse and rider grew. Jump after jump was cleared, Duo's spirits dropping with each cleared fence until he slumped in his seat.

The rider passed through the finish flags, the spectators all cheering and applauding the clear round.

“Damn and bugger,” Duo muttered under his breath. He really wasn't trying to be unsportsmanlike, but he couldn't help the feeling of depression that hit knowing just how close the scores were. With the English rider's clear round, it meant the team would be dropping the only four fault score and that would leave them on a final score of eight faults in total. It would also put even more pressure on Peter and Espresso to go clear. If they didn't, then the best the Aussies could hope for would be a third placing as they would also finish on eight faults.

_But there was also the Kiwis to think about..._

Duo decided to put it all out of his head for now as all this thinking was giving him a headache. Besides, Peter was in next and he wanted to focus all his positive energy on willing the pair around for a clear.

“Our next rider to compete is Peter Verns riding Espresso, representing Australia,” the commentator announced.

The applause started again as a very determined Peter rode into the arena. Espresso looked fit and eager, his bay ears pricked and a bounce in his step. Peter saluted the judge, the spectators fell silent and the bell went.

Peter collected his horse and rode for the start. “Come on, Cocoa, this one is a very important round and we have to get it right,” he said softly to his horse. 

The bay cocked back an ear to listen, not understanding a word his master said. But horses were funny creatures, they may not be able to understand the human language, but they could clearly pick up on vocal tones, tension and human body language. Espresso could sense in the tone his master used that this was important, he could pick up on the tension in the air and whilst that tension didn't translate into anything to fear, the gelding understood that he needed to be on full alert, ready to obey his master's requests immediately and precisely.

They passed through the start flags and bore down on the first fence.

Chrissy had raced back into the arena seconds after her husband had entered and flopped down into her seat on the other side of Noin. Her eyes tracked the pair in the arena, her heart going a hundred miles in her chest and she did her best to relax. Not at all easy when one's husband had the weight of a Nation riding on his shoulders.

Duo could sympathize with the woman, having been in a similar position himself when Heero had jumped off for the gold at the London Olympics.

Back in the arena, Espresso had made short work of the first two fences and was on course for the gate. The bay took the gate in his stride, sailing over it with ease and allowing his master to collect him up.

Sitting deeper into his saddle, Peter kept his horse at a steady, working canter; the water was next and Peter had no intentions of letting the bay gallop for it, the following jump five was too close to the water and Peter didn't want to be hauling back on the reins, have his horse unbalanced and end up knocking the jump down.

They made a sweeping turn to the left, Peter keeping a very firm hold on the gelding and using his seat and leg to keep the horse together. Like so many horses before him, Espresso spotted the water and instinctively tried to lengthen out his stride. The hand on his reins prevented him from speeding up and Espresso didn't understand. He fought for his head.

“No, boy,” Peter soothed. “We need to take it steady.” He increased the pressure on the reins and dropped his weight deeper into the saddle.

Espresso thought his master had lost all sense. It was a water jump and to clear it he needed speed. The gelding tried again to speed up only to be blocked by the firm hold on the bit. Deciding his master must have lost his marbles, Espresso decided to play it the way his master wanted – but no way would he be happy if he got any of his hooves wet!

“Good boy,” Peter praised when the gelding stopped fighting him. Keeping his concentration fixed on the water ahead, Peter waited until he was four strides away before giving the bay the rein he craved and urging him forward.

_Finally his master had come to his senses,_ the bay thought to himself and lengthened out his stride. It would be a stretch to clear the water, but the gelding much preferred to keep himself dry and gave a huge shove off the ground to skim across the expanse and land on the other side.

The steward's flag remained lowered and everyone in the stands breathed a sigh of relief. Noin turned and gave Chrissy a wan smile, one that Chrissy returned before continuing to twist and pull at the handkerchief she currently had in her hands.

With all four hooves back on dry ground, Peter shortened his reins and used his seat and leg to have the bay slowing and re-balancing. The barrels lay ahead and they were coming up fast. Spotting the jump ahead, Espresso grunted, slowed his pace and picked his take off point. Seconds later they were soaring over the jump and returning to earth. Another six strides and they were taking off over the ditch and rail. They cleared the jump with a couple of inches to spare, Peter picking up on his horse's loss of impulsion. Sitting deep, Peter took a firm contact and steadied the bay. He rode the gelding forwards, opting to take a couple of extra strides in his turn to give Espresso the chance to recover some of his lost energy.

“So far, so good,” Heero muttered and turned to look at his partner. Duo was glued to the pair in the arena, his eyes never wavering. What amused Heero though was that Duo had the end of his braid in his hands, the fingers working on auto pilot as the pulled and twisted the tufted end. He placed a hand over his husband's and looked up into confused violet. “You'll give yourself split ends,” he whispered.

A sheepish grin lit Duo's face and he let go of his braid. “Sorry, can't help it. The pressure is getting to me,” he said softly. “Sounds stupid, I know. If I'm feeling this much pressure, I can't begin to imagine how Peter must be feeling.”

“No, it's not stupid. We're all feeling the pressure, Duo. It just shows how much we all care about each other, the team as a whole and wanting to do the best we can for our country.”

“I guess so.”

“Now, leave your hair alone, it would be criminal to damage such lovely locks,” Heero whispered.

Duo all but melted.

Espresso had managed to regain a lot of his energy and was motoring towards the double. He lined up the jump, picked his take off point and sailed into the air. Clearing part A, he touched down, strode forward and leapt into the air once more.

“Good boy,” Peter praised, collecting the horse up and setting their track for jump eight.

The off-set rails didn't pose any problem to the seasoned jumper, Espresso taking them in his stride. He was really starting to enjoy himself. His master sat soft upon his back, the rein was light in guiding him and his master had finally come to his senses and let him stride out and do what he loved to do – jump!

With thoughts of the triple still to come, Peter did his best to keep the gelding balanced and listening to him. Knowing it would be a big ask of his horse, Peter was determined to have as much impulsion as he could in his horse.

The bay sailed over jump nine, landed and began a sweeping, left turn to come up to the triple in a straight line. Peter remembered what the other riders had said about the three elements, took Espresso out a little wider and dropped his weight into the saddle. Keeping the contact firm on the gelding's mouth, he collected the horse up and drove Espresso's hocks deep under his body. “This is the tough one, Cocoa,” Peter muttered to his horse.

A bay ear cocked back to listen.

“It's bigger than before and we need to conserve as much energy as we can for the second and third elements. Keep listening to me and we'll be just fine.” Peter gave the bay neck a scratch.

Although he couldn't understand the words, Espresso could sense the importance of his master's words. He steadied himself and waited for the instructions from his master.

“I don't think I can watch,” Chrissy moaned.

“He's doing just fine,” Noin soothed and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder by way of reassurance. Inside her stomach the butterflies were dancing madly about and Noin felt her own nerves going out in sympathy with the woman beside her. Although she hadn't competed for years, Noin was more than familiar with the pressures of competition on not just the rider and horse, but their grooms, family and friends too.

Part A rose before the pair, the arena was totally silent, the sounds of hooves, the jingle of the bit and soft grunt from the horse was the only noise to be heard. Espresso drew his hindquarters underneath him, gathered himself together and pushed off. The first part of the triple passed beneath his belly, front legs unfurling and coming out to brace for the impact of landing. 

No sooner had Cocoa's front hooves returned to the arena surface and Peter was sitting deep, using his seat and leg to drive the horse together again and face the second element. Two strides and Espresso was again launching himself into the air. The second element was an oxer, high and wide, but not as wide as the one still to come. With that thought foremost in his mind, Peter gave his horse all the help he could, keeping his weight as much out of the saddle as possible, hands following the up and forward movement of the head and neck as the gelding sailed into the air.

Reaching for the width of the jump, Espresso gave his leap into the air all he could. The back pole passed beneath and front legs stretched out to greet the rising ground. A hind fetlock brushed over the pole and rocked it in its cups, fortunately not enough to cause it to fall and after a couple of rolls, the pole settled back into place.

Bay forelegs bore the brunt of the landing, hind legs touching down a moment later. Peter was immediately there, his legs, seat and hands all working together to help his horse. One stride and Espresso was rising into the air. Haunches strained with the effort of the jump, muscles, sinew and tendons all working together to defy gravity and launch the body into the air.

It was a wide jump, no doubt about that and Espresso put all he could muster into his leap. Peter was almost completely out of the saddle, the less weight on the horse's back the better his chances of clearing the element. The back poles looked far away to Peter and seemed to take an eternity to reach; but Espresso wasn't about to hit anything if he could help it. The extra couple of strides Peter had given the bay to regain his impulsion had paid off and the bay had that little bit of extra energy when he needed it.

They came back to earth, all poles still standing and cantered away.

“Bloody good jump,” Heero muttered.

“Awesome,” Duo agreed. “Just two more fences and he's home safe.”

“Let's keep our fingers crossed he keeps this up,” Heero replied.

Chrissy heaved a sigh of relief. “Almost home, Peter. Keep it together, just the hay bales and wall to go,” she muttered under her breath. Beside her, Noin was having similar thoughts.

“It gets very exciting, doesn't it?” Meiran whispered to her husband.

“That it does,” Wufei agreed. Although the pair of them didn't fully understand all the rules, regulations and concepts to this particular type of event, Heero had explained enough of it in simple terms for them to follow the basics. Fortunately for the pair of them, they weren't fully aware of the amount of pressure that was on Peter to go clear.

Taking his horse outwards a little more, Peter praised the gelding for his efforts. “Good boy, Cocoa, that was just the best,” he told his horse and added several pats to the sweating neck. The gelding was feeling pretty smug in not having knocked anything down, but he was getting tired and looking forward to having a nice rest soon.

“Two more to go and we're home, boy. Let's give these two all we have and make Noin proud.”

The extra distance gave the gelding a chance to recover a bit of his expended energy, something he really needed. The hay bales appeared ahead and Espresso adjusted his stride accordingly. He gave a grunt, drew his hocks right underneath and shoved off the ground. There was no sound of clattering poles so Peter knew they were still clear.

With one jump to go, Peter knew he needed to keep all his concentration. Noin would skin him alive if he let his mind wander now. The wall stood between them, the finish flags and a clear round. Peter wasn't too sure how his time was looking, but he figured he'd be pretty close to the time allowed and the last thing he needed would be to get a time penalty or two – especially as Espresso had given his all for Peter.

Narrowing his concentration to the wall ahead and the horse beneath him, Peter drove his legs against the animal's sides and rode with all the skill he possessed at the final fence.

With his energy waning, Espresso dug deep and found that last bit of impulsion, drawing his hindquarters underneath himself and propelling into the air. The wall was a formidable jump at the best of times, but now not only was big, but would be a real test of the horse's stamina being the last jump of the course. 

The bay belly scraped across the top row of bricks, a couple of them moving slightly. Gravity began to exert her claim and pull the gelding back to earth. Hind legs passed over the top row, the breeze they left in their wake causing those couple of bricks to move a little further. 

Everyone in the arena held their breath, eyes torn between watching those two bricks that were teetering on the edge and the horse that was landing. Peter felt the tension in the air and knew something was up, but what he wasn't sure. He hadn't heard anything fall, there were no groans from the crowd, so he put it out of his mind and concentrated on getting through the finish. Dropping his weight and giving Espresso all the rein he needed, Peter urged the bay on and through the finish flags.

Heero felt his heart go into his mouth, Noin also. Treize and Chrissy thought their hearts had stopped as they all tried to watch Peter and those bricks.

The bay reached the finish flags and galloped through stopping the clock. He'd made it through with two seconds to spare so there would be no time faults. The bricks still teetered.

As Peter sat down and began to slow his horse, the bricks made up their minds and slipped from the top row to crash to the ground.

“Ah, crap,” Duo sighed. “He did so well too.” He turned to look at Heero who wore a grin from ear to ear. “Huh?”

“He did do well, in fact, he did superb,” Heero said, unable to keep the excitement from his voice.

“I don't get it,” Duo replied and scratched his neck. “He knocked two bricks out of the wall, that means four faults – doesn't it?”

“Technically speaking, yes it does, but...” Heero's eyes were positively shining with joy. “Those bricks didn't fall until Peter had passed through the finish so the faults don't count.”

“You're shitting me?” Duo said, eyes wide.

“No, I'm not. Peter had finished the course, he'd gone through the finish flags and stopped the clock, therefore under the rules, any pole, brick or whatever that should fall after the rider has passed through the finish is not counted.”

“Well I'll be. So he's clear then?”

“Sure is.”

“That's great!” Duo began to cheer loudly.

Peter had heard the falling bricks and turned in his saddle to see what had happened. For a moment there his heart plummeted. He wasn't sure if the bricks had fallen before or after he'd gone through the flags. Disappointment began to creep in, feeling that he's let his horse, team mates and country down.

“Ladies and gentlemen, that was a clear round for Peter Verns riding Espresso and representing Australia,” the commentator confirmed.

No sooner had the commentator finished speaking the arena erupted into cheers and applause. Not one of the spectators had been game to make any noise before having the official result confirmed by the commentator.

Chrissy took a moment to gather her wits before getting up and heading back out to the collecting ring, tears coursing down her face. Noin sat back in her chair and did her best to calm her rapidly beating heart. The rest of the team weren't much better, each having suffered a 'mini heart attack'. Within seconds though, they were all on their feet and heading out to congratulate their team mate.

*

Peter was overjoyed with his horse and their performance, the congratulations of his team mates music to his ears. Espresso was just happy with all the fuss and attention he was getting – the treats he was offered not being refused at all. 

With the competition being so close and only two riders left to compete, Noin didn't stay outside for long, letting Peter know just how pleased and proud she was with him and that she would be talking with him further after the last rider had finished.

Heero, Duo, June and Treize all passed on their congratulations too before hightailing it back into the arena to watch the last competitors. Peter decided to wait in the collecting ring with Chrissy until the last rider had gone through, then he would have a much better idea of where their team had finished. Once the last rider had gone there would be a break before the final results were announced and he would take Espresso back to the stables then for Duo to check over.

Back in the arena the remainder of the Australian contingent were all absorbed in watching the New Zealand rider on course. The Kiwis were their biggest threat and final placings would depend on how this last rider went. Right now the Aussies were sitting on a total of four faults to Heero's reckoning. The Kiwis had two clears and two time faults from this round so far. If the last rider were to go clear it would mean a jump off between their two countries as they would be tied on four faults each. If this rider made any faults then it would mean the Aussies were pretty much guaranteed a win.

To say they were all on tenterhooks would be an understatement.

So far the Kiwi was clear and approaching the triple. In his first round he'd made eight faults, having a hoof in the water and knocking a rail. This time he was determined not to make the same mistakes.

The triple stood ahead of them, the horse gathered itself together and launched into the air over the first element.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	28. Chapter 28

The brown stallion cleared the first element of the triple, landing and taking the two strides to meet the second element dead center. His hind legs came deep under his body as he shoved off the ground and into the air over the wide oxer. 

Duo had all but shredded the end of his braid, Heero had started to chew on his fingernails again. Zechs was methodically twisting a lock of his hair between his fingers while Treize had the arm rests of the chair in a white knuckled, death grip. All thoughts of good sportsmanship had flown out of the proverbial window and each person couldn't help but hope fate would step in.

The big leap took quite a bit out of the brown and he landed a little heavily. His rider sat down and drove the stallion together as best he could. One stride and the stallion was lifting into the air again, haunches straining as he fought against gravity to get not just the height of the jump, but also the width.

The entire Australian contingent all froze in place as the bay stretched for the height and width of the last element of the triple. The horse gave it everything he had, legs curled up close to his belly as poles passed beneath. With gravity exerting its pull on horse and rider, those forelegs unfurled and began to stretch out.

As the stallion's belly passed over the back rails, it brushed against the top rail and rocked it. The hind legs following the descent of the forehand saw a cannon bone of the off hind drop slightly. It was just enough to add further momentum to the already unstable pole. 

Not one of the Aussies dared to breathe, all eyes were glued to that pole and the rocking motion it was making. Although none would admit to it, all were silently hoping the pole would rock just that little bit more... preferably right out of the cups.

The horse landed and started to canter away, the pole continued to rock. When the bay was three strides away from the jump, the pole made up its mind and gently rolled a fraction further where gravity pounced and pulled it earthwards.

A soft thud was heard as the pole connected with the arena surface.

Heero felt his heart echo the thud.

Duo managed to keep his mouth shut and not yell his joy to the arena at large.

Treize summed it up for all of them. “Oh, what a damn shame.”

The pair went on to clear the last two jumps, but the damage had been done. “Four faults for Jason Barret riding Flapjack representing New Zealand,” the commentator confirmed.

Up in the stands the Australian team all exchanged looks, smiles and did their best to contain their excitement. Heero was damn sure they had won, but nothing was certain until the last rider had gone through, the coaches had met with the stewards and the final result was announced. There could still be a protest or something out of the ordinary happen to delay or change the result, so Heero opted to remain quietly confident for the moment.

The French rider entered the ring to a round of applause. He was the last rider of the competition to go and once he'd finished the coaches would be summoned to the stewards offices to inform them of which score they would be dropping. Once that was done and barring anything else arising, the final results would be announced and presentations made somewhere in the next couple of hours.

“Shouldn't someone let Peter know?” June said, looking at the rest of her team mates.

“That might be an idea,” Treize agreed with a grin.

June rolled her eyes. “Come on, we can tell him and then give him a hand to settle Espresso.” The woman stood, only to be stopped by Heero.

“I agree we go let him know, but as for settling Espresso... We will all need to saddle up and present ourselves for the presentations very shortly so there's not much point in unsaddling him.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot it's a mounted presentation.” June thought for a moment. “Not to worry, we can still walk back to the stables with him.” With that, she made her way along the row and to the aisle, the rest of the team following along behind to join with Peter and Chrissy and discuss the outcome of the competition. 

Finding Peter off to one side, the group all chattered away amongst themselves over what had transpired. Although each one of them was confident they had won, no one would put a voice to that lest they jinx it or something.

The French rider came out of the arena to the sound of applause, the commentator announcing another clear round. Moments later the PA sprang to life again, this time the commentator asking for all team coaches to report to the Steward's office.

Having spoken briefly with her team and asking them all to return to the stables so Duo could check Espresso, Noin took her leave, telling them she would join them in the stables shortly and let them know what was to happen next.

With there being no reason for any of them to remain at the main arena, everyone set off for the stables, all still talking about the final rounds and their hopes for a win this time.

*

“He's fine, Peter,” Duo informed the rider and gave the bay a pat to the neck. 

“Thanks, Doctor Maxwell,” Peter replied and taking the lead rope, he turned Espresso and walked him back to his stable. Chrissy had unsaddled the bay and brushed him over, opting to do that as opposed to keeping him saddled as they didn't know how long it would be before they would be required to present to the main arena for the placings.

Noin was yet to return and the group all milled around, still intent on figuring out what the final placings would be. Meiran had brought her notebook out and both Treize and Heero were pouring over the scores, working out between them where they would most likely finish. Depending on whether or not there were any protests, the pair were quite confident they had won.

In the stabling area all the other teams were similarly gathered about, all doing what the Aussies were and trying to work out the final placings.

“What do you think?” Duo asked as he returned from putting away his stethoscope.

“It's a tight one, no doubt about that,” Heero said. 

“If our calculations are correct, we should have the win,” Treize stated with a smile. 

“And if they aren't?” Wufei questioned from inside Nataku's stable where he was busy brushing his horse whilst his wife fed the mare carrots and made a fuss of her.

Treize shrugged, “Then it looks like a second placing for us.”

“Regardless of the end result, I think you should all be very proud of yourselves. Each one of you has performed well above expectations. I know I am extremely pleased and proud of my horse; and grateful to Mr. Yuy for riding her so well,” Wufei stated and patted the mare.

“I couldn't have said it better myself, Mr. Chang,” June said and grinned broadly. “Irrespective of where we finish, we should each be proud of ourselves.”

“Hear, hear,” Peter agreed.

“Looks like we're about to get some sort of indication. There's a coach at ten o'clock,” Duo announced, spotting Noin from the corner of his eye.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and gathered together to hear what the coach had to say. Spotting her team all gathering together, Noin couldn't help the smile on her face. Although she wasn't allowed to let them know the final result, she was pretty sure they would all have a good idea of where they had placed. Reaching the group, she put her hand into the air to stop any form of questioning before it could start.

“I'm not allowed to say anything,” she told the group. “Well, nothing in regards to the placings, but the presentation will be in the main arena in an hour's time. Everyone is expected to be mounted and turned out impeccably. You are all still representing your country and as such I expect you to present yourselves in such a manner. Are there any questions?”

Other than the obvious one on the tip of everyone's tongues, no one had any.

“Good. Peter, I'd like you to carry the flag for us. I'll have it for you prior to our return to the arena. I'll leave you all to start getting your horses and yourselves ready for the presentation. I'll meet you all back here in forty-five minutes.” Noin smiled at the group. “I'm very proud of you all,” she added before departing to get herself some refreshment and then freshen herself up for the presentations.

With Noin's departure the group all began to chatter amongst themselves once more as they gathered together grooming tools and the rest of the gear they would need to turn themselves and their horses out to Noin's expectations.

* * * 

True to her word, Noin returned exactly forty-five minutes later and carrying the flag which she passed over to Chrissy to hold. The grooms were rushing around doing last minute touch ups to their respective charges. Shini and Jester hung their heads over their stable doors and watched all of the goings on with interest. With Noin's arrival, riders scrambled to mount up, grooms flicked a brush over gleaming hides before stepping back to admire their handiwork.

With all riders mounted up they formed a line and awaited Noin's inspection. Moving along the team, Noin cast her eagle eye over the horses and riders, the smile on her lips growing by the second. Satisfied, she stepped back and faced the team.

“You all look lovely and are a credit to your grooms and your country.” Turning to where the grooms were all gathered, she spoke again. “Thank you for turning your charges out so beautifully, each one of you should be commended for your dedication and hard work.” The grooms all blushed and did their best not to squirm under the praise. “Now, let's go and attend this presentation.”

Chrissy handed the flag to Peter and the team fell into step; Peter leading, Heero behind him, June followed Heero and Treize brought up the rear. The grooms and remaining 'support crew' all fell into step behind the team.

“What happens now?” Meiran asked Duo as they walked towards the collecting ring area. Wufei sidled up alongside his wife, along with Geoff and little Max. They were also curious to know how things would progress from here.

Recalling what he could remember from the previous Nations Cup he'd attended with Heero, Duo did his best to answer that question.

“From what I can remember from when I went with Heero to Sydney a few years back for the Nations Cup, I'm assuming this one will be along similar lines. All the teams will present in the collecting ring ready for the presentations. They will enter the arena country by country and once they're all inside the presentations of the placings will take place. They started last time with the last team and then worked their way up until the final three teams were left. Then they announced the final three placings.”

“Sounds interesting,” Geoff replied.

“It's all very exciting and emotional,” Duo grinned in reply.

“I can see how it would be,” Wufei stated. The Chinese man was already proud of his horse and to have her recognized for her achievements would certainly bring a lump to his throat.

“We will all find out soon enough though, looks like they're starting to sort them all out.” Duo stopped at the collecting ring and gazed about. All the teams from the various countries were present and doing their best to stay together and give the other teams some room, not an easy thing with nine teams in the small area. There were several stewards about, all doing their best to sort out the various teams into the order in which they would enter the arena. With Australia being the host Nation, they would go in last.

Finally there was some sort of organization and the grooms did a quick check over their charges before they were asked to leave the collecting ring so the parade and presentations could take place.

“Good luck, Heero,” Duo said as he flicked away an imaginary piece of dirt from Heero's boot.

“Thanks,” Heero replied and gave his lover a warm smile. “I'll see you soon,” he added in a husky purr.

Duo shivered and gave his husband a sultry look before departing to join back up with the rest of the grooms, Wufei and Meiran and head back into the arena and their seats.

Sitting back down, the group all gazed around the empty arena; well it was almost completely empty other than a small platform and microphone set slightly off center. Wufei pulled his camera from his pocket, much to Duo's amusement.

Seeing the look he was getting from the vet, Wufei explained. “I forgot to get it earlier, although I don't know how good a picture it would have taken of Nataku when she was jumping.”

Seeing Duo's eyebrow rise in question, Meiran stepped in to explain. “He only bought it a couple of weeks ago and hasn't had the chance to test it out as yet. As far as action shots go, we have no idea if it will capture a clear shot or just a blur.”

“Ah.” Now Duo understood. “Probably best to start out with still shots anyway; once you're used to it then you can try the action shots. I'm sure Heero wouldn't mind you experimenting back at the stables when he's working the horses.”

“Thank you, I'll be certain to ask Heero if I may do that and arrange a suitable day and time,” Wufei replied.

The crackling of the PA system put paid to any further conversation and the group sat back to await the parade and presentations.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to welcome back into the arena once more the teams from the various countries that have competed for the Nations Cup over these past two days. Leading our parade of countries is the team from England...”

One by one the teams were announced and rode into the arena four abreast. Flags were carried proudly, riders smiling and waving to the crowd whilst their horses mostly stepped out calmly. There were a few that seemed to get a little excited with all the 'ceremony' going on and jogged or snatched at their bits, but none were unruly or posed a danger to their team mates or any other competitor.

The teams entered and rode at a walk around the arena before turning up the center and being directed by stewards where to line up. With each team that entered, the crowd showed their appreciation by cheering and applauding loudly. When the Australian team entered the arena the cheers went through the roof.

Espresso and Romefeller both remained calm and walked along sedately, ears pricked and swiveling around as they took in all the sights and sounds. Nataku danced a little and gave a couple of snorts, but a soothing hand and word from Heero soon had her calming down and by the time she was half way around the arena she was walking as calmly as Cocoa and Romeo. Orion was similarly on his toes, snorting a few times, eyes roving over the many horses in the arena as he jogged along. June did her best to settle the gelding and whilst he remained obedient to his mistress, Orion continued to jog and snort.

Once the Australian team had completed their lap of the arena and taken their place in the lineup the arena fell quiet as several people walked out onto the arena surface and approached the microphone and platform.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the president of the E.F.A, vice president of the E.F.A and the secretary of the Victorian Showjumping Association...” The commentator introduced the various dignitaries to the crowd before handing over the 'floor' to the president.

The president stepped up to the microphone and thanked everyone for coming, the teams for their sportsmanship and the many people who served as 'ground crew' to ensure the smooth running of the event. Duo and the others all sat back and watched, some of them listening to the speeches, others letting most of the words pass over them without really taking a lot of notice. It wasn't that they were trying to be rude, but most of them had heard it all before.

“And now for the part you have all been waiting for; the final placings.”

The crowd all cheered at that announcement.

“The final placings for the Nations Cup Showjumping event are as follows. In ninth place with a combined two round final score of thirty-six penalties: Japan.”

The crowd all applauded as the Japanese team waved and gave polite bows from where they sat in their saddles. Duo smiled as his eyes ran over the Japanese team, taking in each horse and rider. He paused for a moment as his eyes alighted on the horse standing third in line, a frown creased his brow before he shook his head and continued to peruse the rest of the team.

“In eighth place with a combined two round score of twenty-eight penalties: Sweden.” Once the applause and cheering had died down once more the commentator continued. “In seventh place with a combined two round score of twenty-six penalties, we have South Africa.”

The South Africans all waved to the crowd, looking quite pleased with themselves. They were relative new comers to the Nations Cup competition, only having competed in the event the last four times it had been held.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tie for fifth place. With a combined two round score of twenty penalties each, we have in equal fifth place; Italy and Germany.”

Wufei leaned across a little to whisper to Duo. “What happened to sixth place?”

“Ah, when there's a tie for the placing they share the higher placing and the lower placing, in this case sixth, is discarded. If there had been a tie for first, second or third then there would be a jump off between the two teams tied for that placing,” Duo explained as best he could.

“Thank you, I think I see what you mean,” Wufei replied.

“Heero would be able to explain it better than I can and I'm sure he will after the presentations if you want him to.”

“I'll keep it in mind.” Wufei sat back and continued to watch, a little clearer now in his understanding of how things worked. 

Duo just hoped he'd gotten the explanation right.

“In fourth place with a combined total two round score of sixteen penalties: France.”

When the cheering had settled again, the commentator spoke once more. “Ladies and gentlemen, that leaves us with the final three teams. If those three teams would move forward please?” Several stewards directed the remaining three teams to stand in front of the small platform. Once they were all lined up and standing quietly, the commentator continued.

“This has been a very hard fought competition and that is reflected in the final, overall scores for these three teams. In fact, there are only four penalties separating these three countries and that shows you just how dedicated and good these riders and their horses are. And now, in third place with a combined two round score of eight penalties: England.”

A roar went up from the crowd as people applauded and cheered for the English team. In return, the English riders all waved to the crowd, acknowledging their congratulations. Gathering their reins, the four riders rode their horses forward several steps before halting again in front of the Judge and President of the E.F.A.

The dignitaries stepped forth and began to place the large, white and lemon rosettes on the horse's bridles and shaking the hands of the riders, passing on their own congratulations.

Once the English team all had their rosettes they turned around and rode back to their place in the lineup. The New Zealand and Australian teams passed over their own congratulations before turning their attention back to the dignitaries and patiently awaiting the final result. Both teams were on tenterhooks, neither one quite sure if they had won or not. None had been given any information by their team coaches so they were unsure if there had been a protest or if the final penalties still stood.

Up in the spectator area, Duo chewed nervously on the last of his fingernails, beside him Zechs had also given into the habit and was busy gnawing on a thumbnail. The rest of their group were all in similar states of nervous energy, clenching fists, wringing hands or drumming their fingers on whatever surface was available.

“And now for the final two placings...”

“About time,” Duo muttered.

“In second place with a two round combined total of six penalties: New Zealand.”

Once again a roar went up from the crowd; whether it was in congratulations for the Kiwis finishing second or because it meant their home team had won, no one could have told you. All of the Aussie contingent though looked to one another with broad grins on their faces.

Down in the arena, the Australian team all stood and applauded their opposition, each one of them holding a secret relief and feeling of the unreal as the knowledge that they must have won slowly seeped into their heads.

The Kiwis moved forward, waving to the crowd and stopping in front of the dignitaries Large, red and white rosettes were placed on each horse's bridle, the rider's hand shaken and congratulations passed over. Once the last rosette was on, the team turned their attention back to the crowd and waved again as they rode back to stand next to the English team.

“Ladies and gentlemen, with a two round combined score of four penalties, the winners of the competition and Nations Cup champions are: Australia!”

If the roar that had gone up before was loud, then the one that went up after the commentator finished his announcement was positively deafening. Duo let fly with a loud whoop of joy and punched the air. Zechs cheered loudly as did Geoff, Joe, Chrissy and Noin. Wufei and Meiran opted for a more polite 'well done' and applauded enthusiastically.

With the announcement the Australian team all turned to look at each other and laugh with joy.

“We won!” Peter said, still finding it hard to accept.

“That we did,” Treize replied with a grin and pat to Romeo's neck.

“I'm still having trouble believing it,” Heero announced with a shake of his head.

June couldn't get any words to pass the lump currently stuck in her throat as tears ran unchecked down her cheeks.

“I think we need to move forward,” Treize stated, stirring the rest of the team from their disbelief. Hastily grabbing their reins, the team rode forward as one to face the dignitaries

Large, blue, red and white rosettes were placed on each horse's bridle, the president and judge each shaking the rider's hands and congratulating them on a well deserved win. Most of it passed by in a blur for June who was completely overwhelmed by the result. Yes, she had dreamed of being selected to represent her country, but never had she dared to let herself think she would be a part of the winning team! It was the icing on the cake for the woman.

Heero was feeling so proud of Nataku that he thought his chest would burst. He constantly patted the bay neck and whispered words of praise to the mare. Up in the stands, Wufei was in a similar position. The pride and love he felt for his horse shone in his onxy eyes, his hands were busy with the camera, taking snap after snap of the entire Australian team as they were presented with their rosettes; but most of the photos he took were of his courageous mare. Both Meiran and himself were looking forward to making a big fuss of the mare once she was back in her stable.

“Congratulations Noin,” Duo said and gave the coach a grin before enveloping her in a hug.

Wiping the tears of joy from her eyes, Noin returned the hug. “Thanks, Duo, but it's those four down there that deserve all the credit. They were wonderful,” she said softly.

“Yep, they were, but they couldn't have done it without a coach who is skilled and dedicated. You deserve just as much of the credit, Noin,” Duo returned. 

Blushing, Noin shook her head. “It was a team effort, Duo, so I think we'll call it even, don't you agree?”

Duo laughed. “Yeah, I think we can.”

Waving to the crowds, the Australian team returned to their place in the lineup, the commentator asking for another round of applause as the teams from fourth to ninth exited the arena, leaving the top three teams with a clear area in which to do their lap of honor.

With the way now clear, the Australian team moved off at a walk then trot, keeping themselves at four abreast and sliding into the canter once they were on the outer side of the arena. The Kiwis followed and behind them came the English team. It made a very colorful sight, the three teams all cantering around behind each other, rosettes flapping in the breeze and flags waving proudly in the air.

Spectators declined to remain sitting and stood up to clap and cheer as the teams continued in their laps of honor. Duo, Zechs and Geoff were three of the loudest for cheering when the team came past where they were now standing.

“Way to go, guys!” Duo yelled and was rewarded with a dazzling grin from his husband and lover.

Treize waved to Zechs who returned the wave along with a thumbs up sign. Geoff blew a kiss to his wife, his own tears threatening to fall he was so proud of her.

After three circuits of the arena, the teams finally brought their reluctant horses back to a trot and walk to exit the arena safely. With the teams leaving the arena, the Australian contingent all scrambled to their feet and made their way out of the arena and to the collecting ring where they proceeded to congratulate the riders once more.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	29. Chapter 29

It was something akin to organized chaos in the collecting ring. Aside from the teams, their grooms and other 'official' personnel, there was also the press. Several cameramen and journalists awaited the three top placing teams as they exited the arena and were quick to swoop in to try and get interviews. The Australian team was the main target, having won the cup on home soil and everyone wanted a 'piece' of them.

Heero detested the press and whilst he knew they were a necessary evil, he did his best to avoid them, putting himself between horses so it was harder for them to get to him. Peter and June looked more than a little shell shocked at the attention they were receiving from the journalists and found themselves at a loss as how to deal with it all. Treize was more than used to it all by now and pushed Romeo forward a touch to act as spokesman for the team until Noin could get there. He knew the team coach would take over and sort the press out, but until she got there it looked like it was up to him to try and keep the peace.

Questions were fired off in rapid succession at the team, but no one answered for a moment. Clearing his throat, Treize addressed the group before them all in a tone that was clear, to the point and brooked no argument. “Gentlemen, if you would kindly wait a few moments and give us all a chance to see to our horses we will be more than happy to answer your questions.”

Several mutters of protest were heard along with a few others who continued to ask their questions, completely ignoring Treize's request for a few minutes of peace. Turning in his saddle, Treize looked at his fellow team members. “Just ignore any questions for the moment and see to your horses. Noin will be here any second and she will deal with the press.”

Giving nods in reply, the rest of the team followed Treize's lead and dismounted to loosen girths and check their respective mounts.

Noin and the rest of the group were quickly down the steps and out of the arena, heading for the collecting ring at a fast pace. Noin knew the press would be waiting and wanted to get to her team before they had to fend them off. Approaching the collecting ring she could see her team all huddled together and the press surrounding them like a bunch of predators looking at their next meal. She frowned as she took in the scene, then with a determined set to her jaw, Noin strode forward and elbowed her way through to stand before her team.

The journalists began to protest as someone elbowed their way through them, but quickly shut up when they realized just who that person was. Once Noin stood before them all, they were quick to resume their questioning. Noin raised a hand and the crowd quieted, murmuring amongst themselves.

“Gentlemen, I understand and appreciate that you wish to speak with my team and you will all get your chance to do that - “

“What does it feel like to be the coach of a winning Nations Cup team?” someone shouted out from the back of the pack, completely ignoring Noin's attempts to speak.

Glaring at the reporter who had dared to interrupt her, Noin dismissed him with a sneer and fixed her attention back on the rest of the group. “As I was saying, you will all get your chance to speak to the team, but not right now.” At the groan that went up, Noin was quick to continue before the protests could start. “The team needs to see to their horses first and after that we will hold a press conference back at the hotel in the conference room. Those of you that have photographers with you may take some pictures before we leave to settle the horses.” Turning around in a clear dismissal of the press, Noin faced her team. “Well done all of you, I am so proud of each and every one of you. I will congratulate you all properly once we're back in the stables, but for the next few minutes, would you all mind mounting up again and posing for some pictures, then we can head back to the stables and settle these horses.”

The team all nodded, seeing the logic in Noin's request and quickly tightened their girths and remounted. Under Noin's instruction they moved to a more open area in the collecting ring and posed for the press to take their pictures.

* * * 

“Thank god that's all over,” Heero moaned as he and Duo walked into their hotel room and he collapsed face first onto the bed. Behind him, Duo snickered and closed the door.

“It wasn't that bad,” Duo commented as he climbed on the bed and straddled his partner's hips. Placing his hands on Heero's shoulders, Duo began to massage the tired muscles through Heero's shirt.

“You weren't up there having to answer questions,” Heero moaned. “Ohh, that feels really good.”

The press conference had been held as Noin had promised. The four team members had duly presented themselves and sat behind a long table along with Noin with the press taking up the remainder of the room in front of them and firing off questions in rapid succession. Heero had come in for his fair share of the questions, many wanting to know where he'd found the horse he was riding and if he was retiring Shini from International competition as he was getting older now. Heero had resented the suggestion that Shinigami was well past his prime and had growled his answer that 'No, he had no intention of retiring his horse and was currently qualifying him for the next Olympics with the hopes of catching the selectors' eye again.' He also gave them minimal information regarding Nataku figuring it wasn't any of their business where she'd come from. The press weren't about to give up though and had soon tracked down Wufei and Meiran, interviewing the pair and getting their answers from the couple who were quite shocked at the attention they had drawn.

June had suffered through her first press conference with both her sanity and temper intact – no mean feat considering how insensitive some of the reporters could be. Aside from the usual questions about how she'd felt having to come into the second round of competition as the reserve rider, she also found herself being asked questions regarding her current employment situation as a working pupil of Heero's. Noin had stepped in then and put an end to what she deemed to be inappropriate questions. They were here to speak about the competition, not their private lives, she'd scathingly told the reporter.

“Noin certainly put that upstart of a journalist in his place,” Duo chuckled, thinking back to Noin and her comments to the young man.

“Hai, she did, but that's also part of her job as team coach.”

“She's a terrific coach and a wonderful person.”

“That she is. Mmmm, feel free to continue for as long as you want,” Heero murmured from where he was fast becoming one with the mattress.

“As much as I'd love to continue this, Heero, we really need to get showered and changed. Noin's expecting us all in the restaurant in an hour for our celebration dinner,” Duo stated and pressed a kiss to the nape of Heero's neck before he reluctantly climbed off the bed.

“Can I get a rain check?” Heero asked, turning his head to the side and watching his husband rummage around for clean clothes.

“I'd be most disappointed if you didn't,” came the reply as Duo disappeared into the bathroom.

* 

The dinner in the restaurant was a noisy and happy affair. Everyone was in high spirits, the win having put them all on cloud nine and they were determined to enjoy their victory to the full. Several other countries were also staying at the hotel and many stopped by their table during the course of the evening to offer their congratulations. The team accepted the congratulations with grace and offered their own to the other successful teams as well as offering commiserations to the others.

Treize and Zechs shared a bottle of wine, Noin also having a couple of drinks to celebrate. June, Heero and Duo all refrained from alcohol whilst Peter and Geoff both drank more than their share of beer. Wufei and Meiran joined the team for dinner and partook of a glass of wine each with their meal.

Once the meal was over and the dissection of the day's competition well and truly exhausted, the tired but happy group all began to disperse. Geoff and Peter decided to go into the hotel bar and continue their celebrations, Chrissy accompanied them both to keep an eye on them and promised June she'd make sure that Geoff made it back to their room that night. With a roll of her eyes at her husband's antics, June bade everyone good night and carried little Max back to their room. Treize and Zechs also departed, along with another bottle of wine, Meiran and Wufei made their way to their room after promising to meet up with Heero and Duo for breakfast the following morning. Noin shared a coffee with Heero and Duo before she retired for the night too.

*

“You know, despite the win and how much I enjoy coming to the shows and helping you with the horses, it's always nice to go back home,” Duo remarked as they entered their room.

“I know exactly what you mean, Duo,” Heero replied, closing and locking the door behind them.

“I hope the others managed alright in our absence.”

“I'm sure we would have heard if anything had gone wrong.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Duo began to toe off his shoes.

“If we leave before ten in the morning it should only take us a couple of days to get back home.” Heero began to remove his own clothing.

“Sounds good to me, ah-” the rest of what Duo was about to say was cut off when his husband hijacked his mouth in a deep kiss.

“Have I told you lately how much I love and adore you?” Heero murmured when he released his lover's mouth and began to feather kisses along the vet's neck.

“Every day, Heero; and I love and adore you too,” Duo panted, arms wrapping around his partner's waist.

“Let me show you how much I love you,” Heero whispered and latched onto Duo's ear lobe to nibble gently.

“Ahhh...” Duo lost all coherent thought at that point. Next thing he knew he was flat on his back on the bed with his husband hovering over the top of him. Reaching a hand up to wrap around the back of Heero's neck, Duo pulled the rider close and attacked those ruby lips.

Kisses were exchanged whilst hands and fingers began the task of removing clothing. Garment by garment shirts and pants were stripped from bodies, a lot of squirming, moaning and panting accompanying the actions. Eventually both men lay in only their underwear, the heat and passion in the room reaching an almost intolerable level.

Sliding a hand along a milky thigh, Heero worked his way steadily to his husband's groin. Once there he began to palm the growing hardness through the silky fabric of Duo's boxers.

“Please,” Duo began to beg, wanting skin on skin contact.

Heero chuckled as his lover spread his legs and begged for more stimulation. Happy to comply, he reached for the waistband of those boxers and began to tug them off. Once his lover was bare to his sight, Heero quickly divested himself of his own briefs, returning to his worship of his partner's skin and doing his best to drive Duo wild with need.

Duo lay back on the bed and let his lover do as he wished, enjoying the strokes and touches to his flesh. Soft kisses were pressed to every inch of his skin, fingertips traced idle patterns across his thighs, sides and cock, arousing him even more. Precum began to bead at the tip of his cock, the soft skin of his sac caressed and Duo couldn't help the need to thrust his hips.

Smiling to himself, Heero continued in his worship of his husband's body, enjoying the salty taste upon his tongue of Duo's sweat. He swiped his tongue across the tip of Duo's penis, savoring the flavor of his lover's essence. With his mouth licking and nibbling along Duo's length, Heero decided to take a risk and gently worked his fingers below Duo's balls, across his perineum and along the cleft of his ass.

He wasn't sure what to expect from his lover, but could hope his touches were welcomed. Ever since Duo's rape at the hands of Stefan, the long haired man had been evasive when it came to being the bottom in their relationship. Duo much preferred to top, Heero already knew that, but there had also been times when Duo had wanted to be taken and Heero had enjoyed those times immensely. Stefan's brutal attack on his gentle lover had seriously scarred Duo; not in the physical sense, but the emotional one.

It had been almost eighteen months since that attack and whilst Duo had undergone some in-depth and helpful counseling with Doctor J, the vet had yet to allow Heero to take him again. Heero could well understand the reluctance of his partner to bottom, but he also knew Duo needed to overcome that final hurdle to be completely recovered from his ordeal. The memory would never completely fade, but Heero hoped that someday Duo would consent to allowing him to take him again and at the same time be able to regain his sense of self worth and dignity.

Keeping his touch light and gentle, Heero stroked along that cleft, senses on full alert for any sign of discomfort from his partner. So far all appeared to be well. When no protest had been forthcoming, Heero continued with his ministrations, pausing at Duo's hole to circle and tease the tight ring.

Body bathed in pleasure, Duo was on a totally different planet. All he could register were the gentle, teasing touches to his body and his mounting arousal. The soft stroking along his cleft felt pleasant, Duo relaxing into the touch and thrusting his hips upward. When those fingers stopped to circle his hole, his body jerked and a flush of fear spread through his system freezing him in place.

Realizing his mistake when his partner froze, Heero was quick to move his fingers away and relocate them at Duo's hip. Concerned, he gazed deep into his partner's violet eyes. “Duo? I'm sorry, Duo, I shouldn't have overstepped -”

Shaking himself from his stupor and doing his best to squash the fear rushing through him, Duo silenced his lover with a kiss. “It's okay, Heero. You didn't do anything wrong. It- it's my fault...”

“No, Duo, it isn't, it's mine,” Heero argued. “I should have realized you're not ready yet.”

Frustrated, Duo looked his partner in the eye. “No, Heero. I should be able to get over this, you're my husband for heaven's sake and I know I can trust you... but...”

“Shhh... It's okay, Duo, I understand. You went through a very traumatic experience and it will take time to get over that. Doctor J did say it would take-”

“I know what J said, but Heero; it's been eighteen months! I should be over it by now! It's not that I don't want to... you know, be bottom – it's just that every time I think I can do this the fear comes back and I hate it!” Duo turned and buried his face in the pillow to hide the tears that decided to fall.

Heero's heart bled for his partner, knowing by the tone of his lover's voice just how frustrating this was for him, but he felt completely powerless to help him. He didn't know what to do. J had said it would take a while for Duo to accept he'd been raped and move on, he'd been warned it would be difficult for Duo to accept intimacy once more. Fear was a very strong emotion to overcome. All he could do was be patient, know when to push things and when to back off; but they seemed to be at a complete stalemate. Heero had pushed as far as he could.

Gathering his love into his arms, Heero pressed sweet kisses to every part of Duo's face he could reach, kissing away the tears and soothing as best he could. Eventually Duo's tears stopped and the vet became soft and pliant in his arms. Gradually the kisses became deeper and more sensual, the mood of earlier starting to return along with both Heero's and Duo's erections.

Fingers ghosted over skin, found sensitive spots and tormented those spots. The air became thick with pheromones as both men surrendered to the pleasure they were giving and receiving. Heero decided he'd waited long enough and reached for the night stand drawer, fumbling around inside until he located the tube of lube they'd stashed there. Uncapping the tube, he pressed it into his partner's hand. “Prep me,” he murmured huskily.

With the earlier stumbling block forgotten, Duo quickly coated his fingers in the slippery gel and reached for Heero's rear end. The rider lay himself on his back and opened his legs to his lover, giving Duo all the access he needed to his body. As Duo prepped his lover he couldn't help but berate himself for not being able to enjoy his husband's intimate touch in the same way he was touching Heero. Deciding not to dwell on those dark thoughts any longer, Duo pushed them to the back of his mind and began to slide a second finger into that welcoming channel.

“Feels good,” Heero groaned as Duo added a third finger to his passage and began working them around. “Need you,” he moaned when Duo's fingers found his prostate and teased at it.

 

Feeling the love well up in his chest, Duo removed his fingers and grabbed for the lube once more. A generous amount was applied to his length, Duo thoroughly coating himself from tip to root before tossing the tube aside and settling between his partner's spread thighs.

“Ready for me?” the vet asked, his tone deep and sensual.

“More than ready,” came Heero's reply.

Duo carefully pushed against the loosened ring of muscles, increasing the pressure until the head slid inside. He paused for a moment, giving Heero the chance to adjust to his intrusion before slipping in another inch. Slowly but steadily, Duo pushed inside, savoring the heat, tightness and moistness of his husband's passage. It had been a few days since they'd last been intimate and Duo fully intended to enjoy every moment of being inside his lover.

“You can move,” Heero moaned, eager for some form of friction.

With a soft chuckle, Duo began to withdraw, pausing when just the head remained inside and then sliding back in deep. Heero's walls grabbed at him, squeezing and rippling along his length as he slowly moved in and out.

The sensations were driving Heero wild, the slide of Duo's length against his inner walls stimulating the many nerves there and sending his nervous system into overdrive. As he relaxed further so Duo began to move faster and deeper.

Vocal skills deserted both men, reducing them to simple grunts, moans and gasps as the pleasure coursed through them both. Duo managed to retain enough of his brain cells to slide a hand between their heaving bodies to locate Heero's shaft and curl his fingers around it. He began to stroke the organ in counter rhythm to his thrusts.

“Ah... More,” Heero ground out as he raised his own hips to meet his husband's and increase the depth of penetration.

Duo's next thrust hit Heero's prostate, the rider barely catching the scream of pleasure that wanted to tear from his throat.

Smiling to himself, Duo angled his hips a little more and managed to strike that sweet spot on his next two thrusts.

The brush against his prostate sent Heero's nervous system into overdrive. Fireworks went off in his head, unadulterated pleasure flooded his body and he was helpless against the onslaught. The end was drawing close and Heero was more than ready to welcome it.

With his own orgasm hovering on the fringes, Duo increased his tugging of his partner's cock in a desperate attempt to bring his lover off. Another thrust and angle of his hips saw him connected with Heero's prostate once more and he knew that was the end for his partner. The channel he was ensconced in began to tighten, muscles clamping down and rippling along his length as Heero's balls constricted and pushed the rider's seed along his shaft to explode from the tip and coat Duo's hand and both their bellies.

It also triggered Duo's orgasm and the vet gladly gave into the waves of pleasure that flowed over and through him. His engorged cock spurted forth, flooding Heero's passage with hot cum, Duo managing to get a couple more thrusts in before collapsing against his husband's chest and riding out the last waves.

Heero's body twitched and jerked a little as the last of his climax faded, the weight of his husband against his chest a welcome feeling and Heero wrapped his arms tightly about Duo's still shaking form. Pressing kisses to the side of the vet's face, Heero sighed softly in contentment.

With normality beginning to return, Duo managed to wriggle himself to the side of Heero, his now limp cock slipping from his partner's passage to lie sated against Duo's thigh. Immediately Heero snuggled close, keeping the contact they both needed as they lay together in the afterglow.

“That was amazing,” Heero managed to murmur when he finally located his voice.

“It was incredible from my end too, Heero,” Duo returned.

“I think we should take another shower.” Heero could feel the semen trickling from his rear end and also the flakes from his own orgasm starting to itch at his skin.

“Might be an idea,” Duo snickered. “We are a little on the sticky side.”

“We won't have time in the morning.”

“I agree. Speaking of the morning, we'd better make it a quick shower and get some sleep otherwise we'll be knackered trying to drive home.”

Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo's choice of words.

“Well, we will,” Duo defended.

“I don't disagree, but, knackered?”

“You know what I mean,” Duo snickered and raised himself from the bed. “Come on, lazy.”

Heero gave a yawn and tracked his partner with his eyes. “Nice view,” he stated, openly ogling his lover as Duo walked to the bathroom completely naked.

“The landscape is better from the front,” came the cheeky reply.

Heero could only agree.

* * * 

The trip home was quicker than the trip to Werribee, Heero sharing the driving with Duo and stopping for one night at Simon's in Seymore and the second night at the Corowa show grounds on the way home. It was late in the afternoon on the Wednesday when they finally arrived back at the stables.

Frank was there along with Carl and June to help the pair unload the horses and settle them back into their stables. They also helped with the unpacking of all the gear which again seemed to have multiplied and put it all back in the tack rooms. Carl gave Heero a run down on the horses that had remained behind, Heero feeling the sense of relief wash over him when Carl told him everything had gone perfectly fine in his absence.

After taking a walk along the stables and checking each horse with his own eyes, Heero felt a lot more relaxed. Not that he didn't trust Carl, he did otherwise he wouldn't have left the horses in his care. Zero was especially pleased to see his master again and wuffled loudly at the sound of Heero's voice, banging his stable door until his master came and petted him – and gave him some carrots.

Wing and Shini exchanged whinnies and snorts, Wing curious to know where his 'big brother' had been and what he'd gotten up to. Lunar and Angel greeted Nataku with soft wuffles, the bay mare pleased to be home and back in her familiar stable. She'd enjoyed her time away, enjoyed the jumping and all the praise she'd gotten; but she was more than ready to return to her own stable.

Jester did his usual trick of prancing back into the stables, tail kinked over his back and snorting loudly to any of the other horses who cared to listen. Zero was the only one that took any notice of the big bay, and then it was only to give a squeal in reply followed by a warning snort.

Orion ambled off the gooseneck and followed calmly beside his mistress and into his stable. He was tired from all the competition and traveling and looking forward to sleeping in his own stable once more.

With the stabled animals all settled, Heero went out to the paddocks and yards to check on the other horses. Missy was trotting around her yard with her tail kinked up and snorting. The arrival of the gooseneck and occupants had stirred her up quite a bit. She was still getting used to the routine of equines disappearing for a day or a few days.

Comet was calmly eating her dinner, her belly swelling with the unborn foal she carried. Sandfire and Hyperion were also busily feeding their faces, neither one of them at all perturbed by the goings on.

With everything done for the equines, Heero thanked Frank, June and Carl for their help, waving them off as they all departed and went to their separate homes. Turning out the lights, Heero slid the door across the stable block and looked around for his husband. Spotting Duo over at Missy's yard, Heero walked across and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. 

“I guess we should unpack the living section of the gooseneck,” Duo sighed, turning around in his husband's arms.

“Let's leave it until tomorrow. We can just grab our clothes and necessities for now. The food stuffs won't come to any harm being left overnight. Besides, I'm too tired to do anything else.”

“Amen to that.” With a peck to his partner's lips, Duo broke the embrace and the pair fetched their respective bags from the gooseneck. Heero locked the vehicle up and they made their way back between the paddocks to Duo's cottage.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	30. Chapter 30

Unlocking the door, Duo nearly went flying as a gray missile launched itself at his legs, causing him to stumble and drop the bag or lose his balance. “Smokey!” Duo chastised as the cat began to wind herself around his ankles. Somehow, Duo managed to shuffle himself a little further inside the door and allow Heero to enter. Spotting her master, Smokey immediately changed direction and began to wind herself around Heero's ankles instead.

“I think someone missed us,” Heero stated as he dropped his bag and picked up the cat. Smokey purred loudly and butted her head against Heero's chin.

“You think?” Duo chuckled and scratched the back of the cat's ears. Leaving Heero with the cat in his arms, Duo picked up both their bags and carried them through to the bedroom to start unpacking. Tossing the bags to the bed, he gave a soft sigh. It really was good to be home again.

Heero followed his husband through to the bedroom a moment later, Smokey still in his arms. “Leave mine and I'll unpack it after,” Heero said, watching his husband starting to remove clothing from their bags.

“It's okay, Heero, I might as well unpack them both while I'm here. Most of it is laundry anyway,” he replied, tossing a couple of pairs of boxers into the open laundry hamper. “Phew! These are a bit ripe,” he muttered, pulling several pairs of socks from within the bag.

“I'll go feed Smokey and start getting us some dinner then,” Heero said and hastily backed out of the bedroom and the offending odor of sweaty socks.

“Chicken,” Duo snickered.

“And proud of it,” Heero called back over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall.

“Ah, yuk! Now that is just putrid.” Duo's nose screwed up in disgust as he pulled free a pair of jeans that had gotten damp and been shoved back into the bag at some stage. “How come I always get stuck with the icky jobs?” he asked the stuffed animals on the bed. When no answer was forthcoming, Duo sighed to himself and grabbed the two duffle bags, aiming for the laundry and Gertrude. With any luck he could just pull out an armful of washing, shove it directly into Gertrude and close the lid.

*

The guys had just finished dinner when a loud knock came at the back door signaling the arrival of Hilde and Catherine; or at least the pair thought it was Hilde and Catherine – turned out that Trowa and Quatre were with them too.

Once the guys had suffered through the hugs and welcome home greetings from the four they sat down around the kitchen table with their beverage of choice to discuss the Cup competition, the A grade event and congratulate Heero on both his wins. Duo was filled in on the latest happenings with the practice and was pleased to note he still had a business. Heero admitted he'd been relieved to find his stables still standing and all the horses alive and well.

After a couple of hours of chatter, friendly teasing and generally catching up on things, Trowa and Quatre took their leave, Hilde and Catherine following moments behind them. Duo and Heero stood on the back step of the cottage and waved their friends off.

“Ahh, peace at last,” Duo murmured as they walked back inside with their arms around each other's waists.

From the laundry came a whirring noise followed by a gurgling sound, high pitched screech and finally a very loud clunk.

Both men froze and looked at each other. Heero raised an eyebrow. “You were saying?”

“Shit, Gertrude,” Duo swore and breaking from his partner he went into the laundry to check out the damage, Heero following a few steps behind.

Heero peered around the door to see his lover staring at the washing machine, a soulful look on his face. A small wisp of smoke rose in the air while the lights on the machine's program board were slowly fading. Walking up behind his partner, Heero wrapped his arms around the slender form and pressed a kiss to his lover's neck.

“I think it was those socks that finally did it,” Duo sighed.

“Are you sure she's dead?” Heero asked.

The last of the lights on the program board flickered, fizzed and blinked out completely.

“Yeah, I think she is.” Duo reached forth a hand and patted the old washing machine affectionately on the lid. “I'm going to miss you, Gertrude,” he said softly.

Heero gave his partner a squeeze. “She might not be completely dead yet, Duo, just comatose for now. I'll take a look at her in the morning and see if there's anything I can do to resurrect her for you.”

“Are you sure?” Duo asked, turning to look at his partner, eyes suspiciously bright.

“Rest assured, if there is anything I can do to bring her back, I will.” Heero placed a tender kiss to his spouse's lips.

“Thanks, Heero. I know she's only an old washing machine, but...”

“Hush, Duo, you don't need to explain to me. Come on, I think we should go to bed, we've had a long day and there's a very busy one ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Reluctantly Duo turned off the light to the laundry and left the machine in peace, following his husband back along the hall and to their bedroom.

* * * 

The following morning saw both men enjoy a much needed sleep in. Duo didn't have to return to work until the evening consults, Hilde having offered to cover the morning ones with Zechs for him. Duo had accepted the offer but advised he would still do any call outs that afternoon whilst Zechs covered the surgery side of things. June had arrived for work at her usual time and after assuring Heero she was more than capable of feeding the horses and starting the morning routine, Heero had reluctantly accepted and made the most of the lie in opportunity.

Once both were up and motivated, Duo began the task of unpacking the rest of the goose-neck whilst Heero checked on the horses and sent June out on Sandfire for a bush ride. With Duo distracted unpacking the goose-neck, Heero located his tool box and began the task of pulling Gertrude to pieces.

Lifting the lid he noted the load that had been washing at the time of Gertrude's demise was still in the machine. “Just how the heck am I supposed to empty this when it's not working?” he muttered to himself and scratched his head. Studying the machine, eyes roving over the body work and hoses, the proverbial light bulb went off a moment later. “Of course; gravity,” he stated. Eyeing off the end of the drain hose, Heero calculated the size and estimated that the garden hose should just about fit into it. Leaving his tool box on the floor, Heero dashed outside to grab the garden hose. Several minutes later he had the two hoses connected. “Now to see if this works.”

Taking the end of the garden hose, Heero dragged it back outside and set it down on the lawn. Moving back into the laundry he lowered the drain hose to the floor, carefully watching the connection he'd rigged up. No water appeared to be leaking from it and with a grunt, he went back outside to see if his theory was working.

Sure enough, when he stepped out onto the lawn there was a steady trickle of dirty water coming from the end of the hose and onto the grass. Noting the state of the water, Heero grimaced. “I hope it doesn't kill the lawn,” he said.

With the water now slowly draining from the machine, Heero made himself a coffee and waited until the level was low enough for him to start scooping out the clothes. “Ah, yuk. No wonder you gave up, Gertrude. I'd do the same if I was forced to swish this lot around inside me.” Heero lifted out a handful of socks and dumped them into the laundry sink.

*

Packing the last of the food stuffs into the box he'd brought down to the stables with him, Duo did one last check of the small pantry and cupboards inside the goose-neck “Looks like that's the last of it.” Sitting the box to one side, he quickly wiped down the shelves before tossing the dishrag into a plastic bag on top of the box. Picking the box up, he exited the goose-neck, closing the door behind him. Heero would lock it up later, once he'd cleaned the back section out from the horses.

Whistling softly to himself, Duo headed back to the house with the box, wondering how Heero was getting on with Gertrude. To be honest, he really thought Gertrude had finally bitten the big one, but it was nice of his husband to offer to try and fix her.

Stepping into the kitchen, Duo put the box down on the kitchen table, he could hear noises coming from the laundry and assumed his husband was still in there and doing his best to breathe new life into the ancient machine. He guessed he'd better go and see what the verdict was – if he should start arranging a funeral for the old girl.

Having emptied the machine, Heero managed to pull the back panel off it and locate all the bits that were Gertrude's inner workings. Methodically he began to work his way through the machinery, figuring out as he went what each part did and if it was still working or not. By the process of elimination, he managed to get closer to isolating the source and cause of the problem.

Duo cleared his throat as he entered the laundry so as not to startle his husband. He took note of the various bits and pieces scattered about the floor of the usually tidy laundry and raised an eyebrow. He could see Heero's backside sticking out from behind the machine. “Any progress?” he asked, stepping over a few bits to approach his husband.

“Actually, yes,” Heero replied. “Just give me a sec.” The sound of banging followed by a whirring greeted Duo's ears, followed by a muttered; “Ah, got you.”

Carefully, Heero wriggled his way back out from Gertrude's innards, a triumphant smile on his face. Seeing his husband's raised eyebrow, Heero pushed himself back and sat on his haunches, something mangled in his hand. “I think I've found the problem.”

“You have?” Duo's eyes lit up. “You mean I won't have to have a funeral service for Gertrude after all?”

Heero snickered. “A funeral service?” he questioned.

“Yeah, well, she is part of the family,” Duo replied sheepishly. “But you think you've managed to fix her?” he asked again, changing the subject slightly.

“Hai, I think I can revive her.”

“What was the problem?”

Heero held up the mangled item. “This.”

“Eh?” Duo looked at the piece, it could have been anything at some stage of its life, but now it resembled nothing much other than a chewed up piece of cloth

“I found this wrapped around the drive shaft of the motor to the drum,” Heero explained. Seeing the confused look on his husband's face and remembering that Duo was electronically challenged at the best of times, (seems that was now extending to mechanical things too), Heero figured he'd better explain in simple terms. “When the motor is running it has what's called a drive shaft that goes from the motor to the drum of the washing machine. The shaft turns which in turn rotates the spindle inside the drum and causes the clothes to swish around inside and wash. Follow me so far?”

Duo nodded.

“This was all caught up around the drive shaft and preventing it from turning. I'm guessing that the motor was doing its best to spin the shaft, but couldn't. That in turn caused the motor to stop and that sparked a short circuit in the power board. The power board is the thing up top with all the lights on it that faded out.”

“Ah, I think I follow what you're saying. Can she be fixed?”

“Now that I've got this untangled from the shaft, the motor should run fine and the shaft turn again. The problem now is getting a replacement power board. If I can get one of those she should be up and running like a new one,” Heero explained.

“Where would we get a power board?”

Heero scratched his head. “That's the big question. I can ring the manufacturer and see if they may have any, but bear in mind, Duo, Gertrude is about twenty years old and I'm betting they probably don't have anything at all now as there are much more improved models since she was built.”

“I guess all we can do is try.”

“That's about it. Look, can you grab a pen and paper to write down the model number and other details so when I ring I'll have all the information?”

“No problem.” Duo disappeared to fetch the requested items, Heero sent a silent prayer to any god listening that they would be able to find a suitable part somewhere within a fifty mile radius.

* * *   
It took Heero just over an hour and fifteen phone calls, but he finally managed to track down a power board for Gertrude. As he'd feared, given the length of time since Gertrude's model had been manufactured, parts were no longer available. He'd been given several numbers by the manufacturer for other washing machine places to try, including several repair shops. He was all but giving up hope when the second last number on his list was able to help him. As an added bonus, the repair company was only about an hour's drive away.

The pair had immediately set off to get the part.

“That's it,” Heero said, tightening the last screw on the back panel. “Now for the real test.”

Duo gave him a warm smile. “Fingers crossed she works then.” Duo reached for the small knob on the top of the machine.

“Hang on a second, Duo. Set the water level to the lowest, that way if it doesn't work we don't have too much water to try and drain out.”

“Good idea.” Duo duly set the level to low before reaching for the knob again. He turned it around to the 'economy' cycle, gave his lover a grin and pulled the knob out.

The panel lit up, Gertrude made a couple of gurgling noises and then... silence.

“What the?” Duo said and pushed the knob back in, pulling it out again seconds later only to have the same result. The excited smile that had been on his face before suddenly fell and was replaced by a look of despair.

Watching the proceedings, Heero frowned, looked at the machine, listened to the noises and turned to Duo. Without saying a word, he stepped past his husband to the laundry trough and the taps that the hoses to the machine were connected to. He reached out and turned the taps on. “Try it again,” he said softly.

“Ah, okay.” Duo pulled out the knob again, this time Gertrude gurgled and then began to fill with water.

“It helps if you have the water turned on,” Heero stated.

“Umm, yeah. I kinda forgot I'd turned them off after she had her cardiac arrest,” Duo said sheepishly.

Heero shook his head. “At least she should work for a while longer.”

“I hope so. Thanks, Heero.” Duo wound his arms around his lover's shoulders and drew him in for a deep kiss. “What can I ever do to repay you for raising Gertrude from the dead?”

The grin that was on Duo's face was all the thanks Heero needed. “I'm just happy I was able to fix her for you. I'd suggest though that from now on, you check how many items go into the tub and how many come out once they're washed. If the numbers don't match, let me know so we don't have to go through all this again.”

“I'll do that, Heero, I promise.”

* * * 

“Did you manage to fix the machine, Heero?” June asked as her boss appeared in the stable block.

“Hai, I did. Took a while to track down the part I needed, but she's all up and running again,” Heero replied.

“That's good news, at least you have some breathing space to shop for a new machine.” Seeing the look on Heero's face, June frowned. “Duo _is_ going to get a new machine, isn't he?”

Heero shook his head.

“But, given how old that one is, it would make sense to buy a new one, it won't last forever.”

“I know that and you know that, but you try telling Duo that,” Heero snorted. “He's very attached to that old machine.”

June rolled her eyes. “And they say us women are sentimental.”

“How did Sandfire go?” Heero asked, changing the subject.

“Very well. I think the break from jumping and schooling has done him a lot of good. He's much more responsive and I did pop him over a couple of fallen logs which he cleared easily and with lots of enthusiasm.”

“That's good to hear. I'll go get started on putting the feeds in so we can bring them all in for the evening.” Heero turned and headed for the feed shed.

“I'll finish topping these water buckets up and start bringing them in if you like?”

“Thanks.”

*

“You nearly finished, June?” Heero called out as he exited Shini's stable after putting the horse's rug on.

“Almost. Just got to do up the leg straps and I'm done.” Moments later the woman stepped out of Orion's stable and bolted the door.

Heero walked along the breezeway, checking each stable door was bolted and casting his eye over each occupant. All the horses had their muzzles buried in their feed bins, munching away happily. Satisfied all was well with the stabled equines, Heero walked back down and turned the lights off, sliding the door across and securing it for the evening. June accompanied him outside to check on the horses that were in the walk-in, walk-out stables and yards.

With the last of the checks done, Heero bade the woman good night and began the trek between the paddocks and back to the cottage. Duo was still in evening consults and Heero didn't expect his husband back for another half an hour at least. Stepping into the cottage, Heero removed his boots and scooped Smokey up into his arms.

“You hungry, Smokey?' he asked the cat as he stroked over the gleaming fur. Smokey replied with a head butt to Heero's chin and a loud purr. “Come on, let's see what we have for your dinner tonight.” Putting the cat back down, Heero moved to the 'fridge and sifted through the contents. Pulling out a packet of diced chicken he closed the door and turned to the cat. “Feel like some chicken for dinner?”

“Meow,” was Smokey's reply as she eyed off the packet in her human's hand. She could smell the contents and her stomach rumbled.

Chuckling to himself as the cat shot ahead of him to her food bowl in the laundry, Heero mused over how easy it was to please the cat. He picked up the bowl and emptied the chicken into it. Setting it back down on the floor, he ran his hand along the back of the feline. “Enjoy,” he murmured.

Back in the kitchen, Heero washed his hands and went back to the 'fridge to see what he could find for their own dinner. Dumping a handful of vegetables on the kitchen draining board, he fetched a piece of stewing steak and located the large pot. The steak was quickly cut up and placed in the pot with a drizzle of oil, burner turned on and the meat left to brown. With the steak sizzling away, Heero began to peel and chop the vegetables, rinsing them off and setting them to the side. With the steak browned, he added some stock to the pan, popped the chopped vegetables in and put the lid on. With the stew now simmering away, he padded through to the bedroom, fetched himself a pair of sweats from the closet and went to take his shower.

* * * 

“All done, Mrs. Birtwick,” Duo said and placed the cat back into the carrier. 

“Thank you, Doctor Maxwell. You will send me out the reminder when her shots are due again?”

“Of course.” Duo picked up the cat carrier and opened the door for the client. Once they were back at reception, he left the client in Catherine's capable hands.

“Duo? You got a minute?”

Duo turned to see Zechs with his head outside the other consulting room door.

“Sure, what's up?” Duo stepped towards the other vet who came out into the corridor, softly drawing the door to a close behind him.

“I'd like a second opinion on a dog I've got in here.”

“Oh? What seems to be the problem?”

“That's just it,” Zechs sighed. “I've never seen anything like this in all my years of vet practice.” When Duo raised an eyebrow in question, Zechs elaborated further. “The dog came in for her shots and health check. The owner wants to have her neutered too. When I was doing the examination it appears that she isn't completely a she at all.”

“Eh?” Duo was starting to get a little confused. “How do you mean, she's not a she? They either have a penis and testicles or a womb and vulva.”

“I know that,” Zechs stated, “but... Well, you come and take a look.”

“Okay.” Duo followed Zechs back into the consulting room and smiled at the client.

“Mrs. Jones, I'd like Doctor Maxwell to take a look at Mandy and see what he thinks if that's alright with you?”

“No problem, Doctor Merquise.”

Duo moved to the side of the examination table where Mandy – a staffy cross – was patiently standing, tail wagging and mouth open in a 'smile'. Running his eye over the dog, Duo couldn't detect anything abnormal to start with.

“Take a look down this end,” Zechs muttered.

Duo duly moved to the rear end of the dog. “Oh... Well crap. I see what you mean.” Duo studied the area a little more closely. Where there would normally be a vulva, Mandy also had protruding what appeared to be a penis. Duo scratched his head. “I've never seen anything like that before,” he stated.

“Me either,” Zechs said, “that's why I wanted your opinion.”

“Can you do anything about it?” asked the client. “And can she still be sterilized?”

Duo thought on that for a moment. “I can't see why she couldn't be fixed, in both senses of the word, but I'd need to do a little more research and a few tests before we do anything if that's okay with you, Mrs. Jones.”

“That's fine with me. Do you want me to leave her here with you now, that way you can do your tests and let me know what you find and the best way to proceed from there?”

“Actually, that would be really good. Leave Mandy with us, Mrs. Jones and we will look into this further. Once I have some answers for you I'll give you a call and we can go from there.” Duo looked at the dog again “I'll be interested to see just what we do find, she's a rather puzzling case.”

“Okay, Doctors, I'll leave her with you. Please let me know when you have some answers, she's sweet dog and very much a part of the family so I'd like for you to do what you can for her.”

“No problem, Mrs. Jones. I'll leave you in Doctor Merquise's capable hands and be in touch soon.” Duo smiled at the client and left the room, still puzzling over the unusual condition of the dog. 

*

“Just follow the instructions on the packet, Mr. Grisham and if there is no improvement after three days, give me a call; otherwise I'll see you in fourteen days and we can see how things are progressing.” Duo handed over the packet to the middle aged gentleman and opened the door for him.

“Thanks, Doc.”

“My pleasure.”

“Come on, Scraps, time to go home and leave the good vet in peace.” The small dog wagged his tail and happily followed his master out and back to the reception area.

Duo dropped the file to the counter for Catherine. “Has Zechs finished yet?” he asked as the woman took the file.

“Yes, he has. He's cleaning up the consulting room now.”

“Thanks.” Duo aimed for the consulting room and his fellow vet. “All done?” he asked as he entered.

“Yes, just finished.”

Duo leaned against the consulting table and crossed his arms. “About this unusual case with Mandy the staffy cross,” Duo began. “I think we should do some research on the Internet, see what we can find out regarding her case.”

“I agree. Actually, I was going to suggest that to you too, but you beat me to it,” Zechs replied, placing the bottle of antiseptic cleaner on the shelf. “I'll take a look tonight and see what I can find out.”

“I'll do the same and tomorrow we can compare notes and go from there.”

Zechs raised a pale eyebrow. “You sure you can handle Nrobbuts?” he asked, knowing Duo's hatred for the computer.

“I wasn't going to use Nrobbuts,” Duo huffed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was gonna see if Heero can google it or something on his laptop.”

Zechs snickered. “Good luck. Well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow morning, hopefully with some answers.”

“See you tomorrow. Night, Zechs.”

* * * 

Dinner had been eaten and the pair were sitting on the couch in the lounge room with the laptop on the coffee table, Heero patiently 'googling' Mandy's unusual make-up with Duo hanging over his shoulder. The television droned on in the background showing the late night news but neither man was paying it much attention.

“I'll try a couple of these sites, they look promising,” Heero said and clicked on a couple of links. The pages opened up, Heero turning the laptop screen so Duo could read a little easier.

With Duo reading the information displayed, Heero let his mind wander to the television, only half concentrating. Seconds later he gave the news reader his full attention.

“And now for the latest in sporting news. There was a tragic end to the Open A grade showjumping event at the Sydney Royal show today when a competitor's horse collapsed and died half way through its round...”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	31. Chapter 31

Heero stared at the screen, his ears taking in what was being said whilst his mind tried to process the words.

“The rider sustained minor bruising and is expected to make a full recovery. Cause of the horse's death is as yet unknown. To further news...”

“I think I have an idea now as to Mandy's condition. Could you print that information out for me please, Heero?” When no response was forthcoming, Duo turned to look at his partner. “Heero?”

“Uh?” Heero turned to the sound of the voice calling him and blinked. “Pardon?”

“I asked if you could print that information out for me, please. I'd say the problem with Mandy is that she's a Pseudohermaphrodite.” [1]

“A what?”

“Pseudohermaphrodite. Heero, is something wrong?” Duo was a little concerned at Heero's distracted state.

“Um, no, I don't think so.”

“Something has distracted you.”

“Oh. Did you hear that last bit on the news?”

“News? No, I wasn't watching it,” Duo replied. “Why? What was it?” Duo turned to look at the television where the weather forecast was now on.

“They said something in the sporting bit about a horse collapsing and dying during a showjumping round at the Royal show.”

“That doesn't sound good at all,” Duo said with a frown. “Did they say what happened?”

Heero shook his head. “All they said was that a horse had collapsed and died during a round of showjumping, that the cause of death was unknown at this stage.”

“Ah. It could be anything, Heero. Showjumping is a very strenuous sport as you know. It puts a lot of stress and strain on not just the muscular and skeletal system of a horse, but the vascular as well. Sometimes the stress and strain is just too much for the horse's heart to cope with and it gives out. Although it's not all that common, it does happen. I don't think I've ever heard of a showjumper having suffered from a heart attack during competition, it's more related to racehorses.”

“That would make sense,” Heero stated.

“I'm sure they will be doing an autopsy to find the cause of death.”

“I would hope so.” Heero thought for a moment before continuing. “I doubt though they will let the general public know of the result.”

“Sometimes they do, it all depends on their findings.”

“Duo? Do you think you could find out what happened?” Heero asked, turning his blue eyes to his partner, a hopeful look in them.

Duo sighed. “Look, how about we wait and see if they give out any further information on the news or through the horse circles as to what happened. If they don't then I'll see if I can find out anything through the vet network.”

“Thanks, Duo.”

“No problem. Now, if we're finished on that topic, can you please print out this information for me? I'm going to need it for Zechs tomorrow.”

“No problem.” Heero turned his face and tilted it slightly in invitation. Duo lowered his own and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

* * * 

The following morning saw Duo in the surgery and going through the information Heero had printed out for him. He wondered if Zechs had managed to find out anything and if so, was it along the same lines as what Duo had found? He'd purposely left Mandy alone as technically she wasn't his case, even if he'd been called in for a second opinion so to speak.

There were several tests they could do to determine if Mandy suffered from the condition Duo suspected from his Internet research, but until he spoke with Zechs he would just have to be patient and wait.

Fifteen minutes before consults started, Zechs entered the practice and strolled along the corridor to the reception area and his boss. “Morning, Duo,” he greeted and reached for a lab coat on the back of the door.

“Morning, Zechs. Did you manage to do any research last night in regards to Mandy's unusual condition?”

Shrugging into his coat, Zechs turned to face his boss. “Actually I did. I found a few sites and lots of information on various things it could possibly be, but there's one that seemed to stick out more than anything else.”

Duo gave an eager smile. “And that would be?” He had a pretty good idea that given what they already knew of Mandy's condition, Zechs would most likely have come to the same conclusions that he had.

“I think she could be something called a Pseudohermaphrodite,” Zechs replied. “What about you? Did you find out anything?”

“Funny you should say that, Zechs. I came to the same conclusion. All the research I did also seemed to point to that as being the most logical explanation.”

“From what I recall from the article I was reading, we would be able to determine one way or another by doing some scans - ultra sounds of her insides. That way we will know if she does have the internal organs of a female or male dog and plan the action to take from there. What do you think, Duo?”

“I agree with you. Doing scans would be the best way to determine if she is or isn't a pseudohermaphrodite. If she isn't, then we need to research further. If she is... I guess we notify the owner and go from there. But ultimately it's your case and therefore your call, Zechs.”

“It might be my case, but I'd really appreciate the assistance on this one, Duo. I've never seen or dealt with a case like this before.”

“Me either so we'd both be exploring new territory. But, I'm game if you are?”

“Always,” came the reply.

“Good.” Duo stood up as Catherine entered the practice and headed in their direction. “I suggest we get started on morning consults then. The sooner we finish those, the sooner we can start investigating Mandy's insides.”

Zechs chuckled. “Right with you, Duo.”

* * * 

Once morning consults were finished, Duo prepped the operating theater as a precaution. They would do their scans on Mandy and notify the owner of their findings and recommendations in relation to the findings. Depending on what Mandy's owner wished to do would see them either operating or not.

Zechs brought the dog into the operating theater and sat her on the table. “I'll hold her if you want to give her a sedative,” he said to Duo.

“No problem.” Duo picked up the needle and syringe he'd already prepared and after clipping away a small section of hair on Mandy's front leg, he raised the vein and slipped the needle in. It only took a couple of minutes for the sedative to work, Mandy's head beginning to nod as she slumped a little in Zechs' arms.

“I'll hold her still if you want to do the ultra sound, Zechs?” Although Zechs had asked Duo to come in on the case, Zechs was still the consulting vet and Duo wasn't about to take over from him.

“Thanks.”

The pair traded places, Duo stretching the dog out on her side and gently resting a hand over her shoulders to keep her from moving. Zechs pulled the ultra sound machine to the side of the table and turned it on. While the machine warmed up, he spread some gel over the dog's side and underbelly.

Picking up the sound head, Zechs poised it over the dog's abdomen. “Guess this is the moment of truth,” he said with an eager grin.

“Let's see what this little girl has hidden away inside,” Duo replied with just as much enthusiasm.

Lowering the sound head, Zechs began to run it over the dog's abdomen, two sets of eyes watched the monitor with rapt attention. The light and shadows began to form on the screen, both vet's studying the pictures with interest.

“Could you roll her onto her back a little bit please? I think I need to get a bit lower,” Zechs asked. 

“No problem.” Duo shifted the dog a touch.

“Thanks, that's much better.” The sound head continued in its journey, mapping out the insides of the dog.

“That's the kidney there,” Duo said helpfully.

“If I follow that down a bit we should be able to find the uterus,” Zechs replied. 

Both men wore looks of concentration on their faces as they followed the pictures. 

“I can see the stomach and intestines... there's the bladder, but I don't see any sign of a uterus, do you?” Duo said.

“No, I don't,” Zechs replied with a frown. “I'll try sliding back a little bit, see if we can spot the ovaries or the vaginal passage.”

“Good idea.”

Once again the head passed over the abdomen.

“Stop there, Zechs,” Duo said and moved a little closer to the monitor.

Doing as he was requested, Zechs stopped and also moved closer. “What is it?”

Placing his hand over Zechs', Duo guided the other vet's hand around a little. “Look here, Zechs and see if you're seeing what I think I'm seeing.”

“Well shit.” Zechs paused to study a little more. “You can see the urethra traveling from the bladder and joining up with the vulva, but there's no evidence of a vagina there.”

“That's what I thought too,” Duo said. “Move the sound head along as if you were following the line where the vagina should be and see if we can locate the uterus or ovaries.”

Once again the sound head was carefully passed along the dog's abdomen. “I don't see either ovaries or a uterus, but I think those could be testicles.” Zechs' brow crinkled as he did his best to work out exactly what it was he was seeing.

“I'd say you're right with that deduction. Looks to me like Mandy has the external bits, but no female internal parts.”

“I agree.” After hitting the button on the ultra sound machine and taking several 'still' shots, Zechs put the sound head back and pressed a few more buttons, getting the machine to print out the pictures.

With the pictures in hand, both vets took the time to fully appreciate the pictures and what they meant for Mandy.

“Those testicles can't stay inside her, she could get cancer or one of any other numerous problems.”

“That small, deformed penis needs to be removed too,” Duo stated, studying the pictures with Zechs.

“I'll go give Mrs. Jones a call and let her know what we've found.”

“What are you going to recommend?”

“I'll suggest that we perform surgery to remove the testicles and that penis. Mrs. Jones did bring her in for a checkup and the intent of booking her in for spaying; I suppose this is a similar procedure, although the dog wouldn't need spaying as she's sterile anyway without ovaries and a uterus. Those testicles wouldn't produce sperm either after being inside the abdominal cavity for so long.”

“I agree with you, Zechs. Best to remove those extras and let the dog have a normal, happy life.”

“I'll make the call now.”

“I'll wait here with Mandy and keep an eye on her. If Mrs. Jones gives the go ahead we can do the surgery now if you want? I'll stay and give you a hand with it.”

“Thanks, Duo, I'd appreciate that.”

Zechs left to call the client, Duo picked up the pictures once more and with one hand fondling the dog's ears, he went over them again.

*

“Shorten his stride a little more, Frank,” Heero called out.

Frank turned Jester and sat deeper into his saddle, taking a slightly firmer contact with the stallion's mouth and using his seat and leg as Heero had taught him. Jester pulled hard for a few strides, not wanting to listen to his master's aids.

“Drop your weight a little more and circle him around. Don't bring him in to the grid until he's listening properly to you,” Heero instructed.

“Settle down you lump,” Frank growled, sitting as deep as he could.

Jester continued to fight for his head for another two circles before finally giving up and shortening his stride.

“Much better. Circle him another three times and then bring him in to the grid.”

Doing as Heero asked, Frank continued to ride his horse together, keeping a firm but light hand on the reins. Jester softened through his back, lowered his nose and allowed his master to dictate what he was to do. Satisfied, Frank brought the bay around and lined him up for the first of the five jumps in the grid.

“Keep the contact and let him stride out a little in the last three strides,” Heero advised. “Once you land over the first jump, sit deep and collect him up again. Repeat that for all five fences.”

Concentrating hard, Frank did his best to ride the stallion as Heero wanted. He came forward in his saddle, eased off a touch on the contact and let Jester stride out. The bay took the first jump easily, landing well out on the other side and wanting to continue to stretch out. Frank had other ideas though. He dropped his weight and took back the firm contact. Using his legs he shortened the stride again, building the impulsion without letting the horse get away from him.

The remaining four fences were all cleared easily by the stallion, Frank managing to keep the impulsion there whilst restricting the length of the stallion's stride. Landing over the last jump, Frank brought the horse back to a trot and patting the bay neck, he rode over to where Heero was standing, a smile on his face.

“That was much better,” Heero praised. “Could you feel the difference, Frank?”

“Yes, I could. He was a lot more forward going, but still had the impulsion there.”

“Good, that's exactly what we want from him. He's really improving, Frank. All he needs now is to listen better to you - and that will come given time. These grids are a good exercise for him. I'd suggest we keep using them a couple of times a week for now and as he settles and listens more, then we'll see how he goes over a tight course.”

“Thanks, Heero.”

“No problem. I'd call it a day for him and finish on a good note. He did that last run perfectly so let him know that by stopping the work now.”

“I'll walk him around for a few minutes to cool off before I take him in.”

“No problem. I'd better shift too, I've got Nataku to work yet before bringing the rest of them in for their dinners. I'll catch you before you go.” With a pat to the stallion's neck, Heero left the pair to cool off and walked across the schooling paddock to fetch Nataku in.

Leading the bay mare into the stable block, Heero smiled to June who was busy saddling up Orion. “Are you going to work him here or take him for a bush ride?” Heero asked as he tied Nataku up.

“I thought I'd do some flat work with him. He could do with some work on his shortening and lengthening of stride,” June replied. “I won't be in your way if I'm in the schooling paddock will I?”

“No, the paddock's more than big enough for us both to work on the flat,” Heero said and disappeared into the tack room to fetch his grooming kit.

By the time Heero was saddled up and leading Nataku out, June had already been working the black around for ten minutes. Taking a moment to watch, Heero noted the gelding was slowly starting to listen to his mistress.

Mounting up, Heero let Nataku stretch out and walk across the paddock to the far corner, away from June so that his horse wouldn't be distracted and they wouldn't interfere with Orion's work either.

* * * 

“What did Mrs. Jones say?” Duo asked when Zechs returned from making his phone call.

“Scrub up, we're going into surgery,” Zechs replied with a grin.

“Right on!” Duo crowed.

“I explained as best I could to Mrs. Jones what we'd found about Mandy's condition. She was quite surprised to hear the dog had both male and female organs to a point,” Zechs explained as they scrubbed up. “She wanted to know what would happen if we did nothing and if we did operate, what exactly would we be doing. I told her of the possible complications should the testicles remain inside and other problems that could arise should we leave that deformed penis too. I also explained what surgery would be involved and the associated risks there. After she thought about it for a couple of minutes, she gave me the go ahead to operate.”

“I didn't realize you'd managed to remember all those complications after one read over the information,” Duo said. “You must have a pretty good memory.”

“Actually, I cheated.”

Duo raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“I took the paperwork I'd printed out with me to reception so I could read off it if I needed to,” Zechs confessed.

Duo snickered. “Oh well, either way it doesn't matter. The client got the information she needed and made the call. Now, let's go operate.”

*

Nataku had worked well and Heero was pleased with the mare. He patted the bay neck as she walked out, stretching her head and neck, catching her breath and making the most of the breather. As they walked around, Heero again turned his attention to where June and Orion were working. He studied the pair intently, June asking Orion to lengthen out his trot. The black started to increase the length of his strides, but not by much. Heero could see June working hard with her seat and leg, but the gelding didn't seem to be as cooperative as usual. With Nataku's breathing having returned to normal, Heero decided to call it quits for the mare and rode over towards June to see if he could offer any advice.

Spotting her boss watching from the side, June redoubled her efforts to get Orion to listen and work for her. The gelding didn't seem as responsive as usual and June didn't know why. After a few more minutes of trying, she gave up, brought Orion back to a walk and rode over to where Heero stood. Maybe he could offer her some advice or insight into what she was doing wrong. Bringing the black to a halt, she patted the sweating neck. “Have you been watching long?” she asked Heero.

“Only a few minutes, but I have been keeping an eye on the pair of you from time to time whilst I was working Nataku. If you don't mind me saying so, he doesn't seem to be working properly for you today.”

June sighed. “I don't know what's wrong with him. Usually he's very responsive and tries hard to do what I'm asking, but today... I don't know, he seems off. Not much of an explanation I know, but that's about the best I can offer.”

“I agree with you. From watching him, he isn't his usual self. Bring him around on a circle at the trot and we'll try a couple of things before taking him in,” Heero suggested.

Only too happy to comply if it meant sorting out what was amiss with her horse, June turned the gelding and headed back out onto a circle to do as Heero asked.

They worked for another ten minutes, Heero calling out instructions and June doing her best to implement them. Orion still wasn't working as well as normal, but he wasn't trying to evade his work completely either.

“Bring him to a walk and come over here,” Heero called out. He frowned as he watched the pair walking towards him. Once June had halted, Heero gave voice to his thoughts. “There's definitely something not quite right, but what that is, I'm not sure. Let's take him into the stables and get a better look at him.”

“Okay.” June dismounted and loosened her girth. Running the stirrups up she led her horse back to the stables, Heero walking alongside her with Nataku. “He could be having an off day,” June suggested, trying to come up with an explanation for her horse's lack of interest in his work.

“Yes, he could,” Heero replied. “I'd like to go over him though once he's unsaddled and eliminate anything physical or the like.”

“You think his saddle could be pinching him, or the girth, or something along those lines?”

“It's possible,” Heero replied.

“But he's had this saddle for a couple of years now and I've never had a problem with it or him before.”

“When was the last time you had the stuffing checked?”

“Oh.”

Heero smiled. “You do need to have the stuffing checked every couple of years as the padding does tend to flatten out after a while and become compact. If that's the case then the saddle won't fit as well and could pinch his withers.”

“That's a good point.”

Arriving back at the stables, Heero tied Nataku up for a moment and went to check the fit of June's saddle. He could see daylight along the channel, even when June was sitting in it which meant it wasn't putting any pressure on the spine at all. It also didn't look like it was pinching in any spots.

“Leave him saddled for a moment, June whilst I put Nataku away; there's a couple of other tricks I'd like to try to check the saddle fit before we eliminate that as a cause.”

“Okay.”

Once Nataku was safely in her stable, Heero set about trying to determine what was causing Orion discomfort. He tried a couple of things, such as putting talcum powder on the underside of the saddle then placing it back on Orion and having June sit on him. Once the saddle was removed again they could see from where the talcum powder remained on Orion's back exactly where the saddle was putting pressure. Everything was as it was supposed to be so they eliminated the saddle as a cause.

The bridle was checked next along with the inside of Orion's mouth – much to his disgust. Heero knew that Orion's teeth had been filed by Duo only a couple of months ago, but there was always that chance that a tooth could be loose or the gelding's gums could be sore for whatever reason. Everything was fine there too.

With the saddlery and Orion's mouth discounted, the pair went over the horse from the tips of his ears to the tips of his hooves, looking for any lumps, bumps, cuts, scrapes or injury of any kind. They found nothing.

Heero scratched his head. “I can't find anything at all, June,” he stated.

“Me either,” the woman replied.

“Look, it's getting late so I'd suggest we put him away for the evening, feed him and see how he is in the morning. If he's still the same I'll get Duo to come and check him over for you, maybe he will be able to find something we've missed.”

“Thanks, Heero, I'd appreciate that. It could be he's just having an off day, but I'd feel a lot happier having Duo look over him if he's no different tomorrow.”

“No problem. Now, if you want to finish up with him, I'll start putting in the feeds and then bring the others in for their dinners.”

“I'll give you a hand just as soon as I've settled him,” June replied.

Between the two of them it didn't take long to bring all the horses in for the night, change their rugs and check each one over. June gave Heero a hand to feed those that were outside in either the paddocks or walk in – walk out stables and yards.

Now that they were back from the Nations Cup competition, Heero had stabled Comet and Angel again, leaving Sandfire and Hyperion out in the yards. Happy that all was well with the two stabled outside, Heero returned to the main stable block to make up the morning feeds and fill the haynets. June was busy tying up haynets for the two horses outside.

“That everything?” she asked, returning to the feed shed where Heero was just finishing up.

“Hai, that's the lot.” They stepped back outside, June waiting whilst Heero locked the feed shed door. Together they walked along the breezeway, Heero's eyes checking each door as they passed and making sure they were all bolted correctly. He paused at Wing's door to double check both bolts. The youngster hadn't escaped for a while now and Heero had no intentions of giving the gray any opportunity to let himself out either.

June paused at Orion's stable and looked at her horse. All the others were busily feeding their faces, muzzles buried in their respective feed bins, but Orion was standing with his back to his feed bin and lipping at his haynet. June frowned, but didn't give it much more thought. Maybe Orion wanted his hay more than his hard feed at this point. Still musing over that thought, June stepped outside so Heero could pull the sliding door across and secure the stables for the evening.

“I'll see you in the morning, Heero.”

“Okay, drive carefully. Don't worry too much about Orion, June. I'm sure he's just having an off day like you thought. If there's no change tomorrow I'll get Duo to check him over like I said earlier.”

“Thanks, Heero. Have a good night.”

“You too, June.”

With the stables secured, Heero began the trek back between the paddocks to the cottage. June got into her car and started it up, driving home through the twilight of early evening.

~ * ~ 

tbc...

[1] Pseudohermaphrodites: Hermaphroditism in dogs does occur and can be diagnosed through several ways. All information on Mandy's 'case' is taken from the following web site: http://www.petplace.com/dogs/hermaphrodite-and-pseudohermaphrodite-in-dogs/page1.aspx


	32. Chapter 32

“Well, the ultra sound was right,” Duo commented as he watched Zechs fishing around in Mandy's insides.

“Certainly was,” Zechs replied. “There, that's the second one.” Zechs dropped the second testicle into the kidney dish Duo had waiting. 

Both vets carefully explored the rest of Mandy's insides to assure themselves that what they had seen on the ultra sound was correct and that they hadn't missed anything. Sometimes – although rarely – one organ could be hidden by another. In Mandy's case though, there was no sign at all of ovaries or uterus. 

Zechs double checked the urethra, noting that it did indeed pass directly from the bladder to the vulva and wasn't connected to the deformed flesh that looked like it should have been a penis. “That's good news,” he said to Duo. “It shouldn't be too difficult to remove that extra bit.”

“You want to remove it from the inside or the outside?” Duo asked, studying the dog's anatomy.

“I think it might be easier to remove it from the inside,” Zechs replied, also studying the area.

“I agree. Once you've removed it, I'll close up for you if you want?”

“Thanks, I'd appreciate that.” Zechs was starting to get a little tired, his eyes were aching a bit after the intricate surgery so to have someone else do the stitching up would be most welcome.

“No problem. I'll put these bits to one side and we can take a look at them under the microscope when we've finished.”

“Good idea.”

It didn't take too much longer and Zechs had managed to separate the deformed penis from Mandy. Dropping the lump of flesh into the kidney dish, he gratefully handed over the stitching up to Duo. By the time Duo had finished closing the wound, Zechs felt a bit more refreshed.

“There, all done,” Duo said and stepped back for Zechs to check his stitching.

“Looks very neat.”

“Thanks. I'll get a dressing to cover it and then all we have to do is wait for her to wake up.” Duo fetched the required dressing and a bandage, expertly applying them to the dog whilst Zechs collected up all the used utensils and placed them in the sink to be washed before sterilizing.

A warm blanket was put on the floor of the operating room, Zechs picking the still sleeping dog up carefully and setting her down so they could keep an eye on her as she woke.

With the operating room now clean and the utensils washed and in the autoclave, the pair sat down by the microscope where Duo proceeded to place a sliver of each piece of removed tissue onto several slides. One by one the slides were put under the microscope, both vets keen to have a good look at the cell makeup of the removed tissues.

“Good thing we removed those testicles,” Duo said as he finished gazing at the microscopic world. 

“I agree. If they had been left for too much longer they would have posed a serious health risk to Mandy.” Zechs took another look at the slice of tissue. Barely able to be seen, but there none the less, were a few cancer causing cells. They hadn't reached the stage of full development yet, but the fact that they were present was enough to convince the vets that they had done the right thing in removing them.

A soft whine alerted them to Mandy's return to consciousness.

“Hey girl,” Duo crooned and stroked the dog's head. “How are you feeling?” A soft lick to his hand was his reply.

Zechs quickly took the dog's heart and breathing rates, her temperature last and heaved a sigh of relief. “Everything is as well as can be expected for major abdominal surgery,” he told Duo.

“Good. I'll take her through to a kennel in a few minutes if you want to ring Mrs. Jones and give her the good news. I'm sure she's worried.”

“Thanks. I'll come back to the kennels and check her again after I've made the call.” Leaving Duo to sort out the dog, Zechs went to make his call.

* * * 

“Something smells good,” Duo said as he walked into the kitchen and toed off his shoes. Before picking them up he scratched Smokey behind the ears, the cat having come straight across to him and doing her best to rub herself against his legs.

“It's nothing fancy,” Heero replied from his position at the stove. “Just a beef stir fry.”

Dropping his shoes in the laundry, Duo returned to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, pressing kisses to the back of Heero's neck. “Doesn't matter what it is, it still smells great.”

Heero chuckled. “Anything smells good when you're hungry,” he replied and dropping the spoon, he turned in his lover's arms to partake of a kiss. “Mmm, nice. Care to set the table for me?”

“Sure.” Duo released his partner and fetched the cutlery and condiments, placing them on the table as Heero plated their meal. Two glasses of orange juice joined the table along with their meal and the pair sat down.

“How was your day?” Heero asked as they began to eat.

Duo filled Heero in on the operation they'd performed on Mandy and the positive result they'd had from it. “How was your day?”

This time Heero relayed his day to his partner, telling him of Jester's still hot headed ways and June's problems with Orion. “I told June that if Orion still seems to be a little off color tomorrow I'd get you to have a look at him if you don't mind?”

“Of course I'll take a look at him,” Duo replied.

“Thanks.” Heero continued eating for a moment before asking another question that had been on his mind. “Duo?”

“Yes?” Duo looked up from his food.

“Have you heard anything at all in regards to that horse that died at the Royal show yet?”

“No, I haven't. Have you?”

“No.” Heero frowned.

“Don't worry, Heero. Autopsies can take a couple of days to do, more so when it's a large animal. It also depends on how busy the vet is at the Department of Agriculture as he would be the one to do the autopsy as the Royal show is run by the Agricultural Society.” 

“Ah, sorry.”

“No problem. Look, if there's not been any news in another couple of days, I'll see what I can find out for you.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

The following morning, Heero left Duo still sleeping in their bed while he padded out to the kitchen to put the kettle on. With the water heating, Heero set out two mugs, tea bags and fetched the sugar and milk. The sun was rising steadily over the horizon, but a soft mist still lay across the landscape.

With the water now boiled, Heero poured it into the two mugs and waited for the tea to steep. His eyes wandered over the misty paddocks and then paused. A rabbit sat in the middle of the paddock closest to the cottage, its ears twitching as it foraged for food. A kookaburra sat on a stringy branch of the large, Paperbark tree and warbled its laugh to the rising sun. It was a peaceful scene and Heero felt the serenity settle over him. 

Picking up the mugs, he wandered back into the bedroom where Duo was still ensconced beneath the covers. Setting the two mugs down on the bedside table, he carefully pulled the covers back enough to expose Duo's sleeping face. Leaning in close, he captured his husband's lips in a sweet kiss.

The wrinkling of Duo's nose told him his lover was starting to wake up so he leaned in again and stole another kiss. Pulling away he gave a soft chuckle when the vet's lips did their best to follow his. Sleepy, violet eyes began to blink open and Duo gave a wide yawn.

“Good morning,” Heero greeted and sat up to reach for the mug. He passed it over to his husband who had managed to drag himself from under the covers and was now propped against the headboard.

“Morning, Heero. Ah, thanks,” he said taking the offered mug and sipping on it. “What time is it?”

Heero glanced at the clock. “Six-forty-five,” he replied.

Duo gave another yawn. “I think I'll stay here for a bit.”

“I'm heading down to feed the horses in a minute, I'll make breakfast when I come back.”

“No problem, I should be awake by then.”

Partaking of another kiss, Heero chuckled and stood up. “I'll be back soon.” A sleepy nod was his reply and still chuckling to himself, Heero left to go feed the horses and put them out into their respective paddocks.

*

Rolling the stable block door open, Heero was hit with the scent of horses and hay. It was a scent he loved and would never tire of. Several wuffles, a snort, one loud neigh and the banging of a hoof against a stable door greeted him as he entered. “Morning all,” he said as he walked along the breezeway to the feed shed. Unlocking the door he went inside and began to gather up the buckets with the horses breakfasts in them and place them on a small 'trolley'. With all buckets on board, Heero pulled the small trolley behind him and back along the breezeway. Once outside, Heero fed Sandfire and Hyperion, leaving them in their stables for now. Passing down the center walkway, Heero stopped at each paddock to put the respective feeds in their bins. Once the last bucket was empty, he turned back to the stables to fetch the occupants and out them into their paddocks.

Zero and Shini went out first followed by Angel and Comet. Jester and Missy were next then Lunar and Nataku. With only Orion and Wing left, Heero went to fetch the black first. He picked up the lead rope from the hook beside the door and opened the stable door. “Come on, Orion, time to go out,” Heero said. Usually the black was waiting at his door, but today he was standing at the back of his stable. Heero frowned and went inside, walking to the gelding's shoulder and clipping the lead rope to the halter. “What's up, boy?” Heero asked and patted the black neck. 

Orion didn't look 'right'. Heero ran his hand along the neck which was a touch warmer than usual. Frowning again, he led the reluctant gelding to the stable door where he had better light to see. Orion's eyes seemed a little dull and there was a slight discharge coming from his nose. Combined with the gelding's listless state, Heero became a little more concerned. He checked the feed bin. Only half of Orion's dinner had been eaten and his hay net remained pretty much full.

“It's okay, boy. I'll get Duo to come down and check you over shortly,” he said to the horse and patted the black neck. “I'm pretty sure you've caught a cold, but I'll be happier once Duo looks at you.” With another pat, Heero unclipped the lead rope and shut the door. He went to fetch Wing who was banging impatiently on his stable door.

“Okay, okay, hold your horses, Wing. I'm coming.”

Wing didn't understand what his master was saying and he really didn't care either. All the others were outside in their paddocks and eating, so why wasn't he?! Impatiently he tried to push past Heero when his master opened the door.

“Wing! That's enough!” Heero growled and managed to clip the lead rope to the young stallion's halter. “Behave yourself or it will take longer to go out to the paddock.”

The gray hung his head and took a step back. 

“That's better. Now, walk properly.” Heero opened the stable door and led the now quiet stallion outside.

*

By the time Heero returned to the cottage, Duo was up and in the shower. Washing his hands, Heero fed Smokey who was doing her best to entwine herself around his ankles before fetching the loaf of bread, toaster and butter. With the bread in toasting, Heero set the table, fetching the jam and honey out of the pantry to go with the butter already on the table. Two glasses of orange juice joined the rest of the items just as the first lot of toast popped up. Heero was just placing the second lot of toast onto the plates when Duo stepped into the kitchen.

“Thanks, Heero,” Duo said and placed a kiss to his partner's cheek before sitting down at the table. Heero joined him seconds later.

“How are the nags this morning?” Duo asked, slathering butter onto his toast.

“All fed and out in the paddocks except for Orion,” Heero replied. 

“Oh? He's still not looking right?” Duo asked.

“No, he's not. He only ate about half his feed last night so there's something wrong. I did notice he's slightly warmer than usual and he seems to have a bit of a discharge from his nose. I thought he might be coming down with a cold.”

“It's quite possible,” Duo replied. “Have you fed him at all?”

“No, I haven't. I was going to ask you if you'd mind taking a look at him after breakfast and see what you think. If it is a cold then I'll make him up a warm mash. I didn't want to go feeding him anything until you'd had the chance to check him over, just in case,” Heero said.

“No problem. I'll come down with you after I've finished and see what the problem is.“

“Thanks, Duo.”

“No worries.”

*

Once breakfast was finished, Duo followed Heero out of the cottage and detoured via the surgery stables to fetch a few items. With what he thought he'd need in his pockets and stethoscope around his neck, Duo walked between the paddocks with his husband to the stables. As they arrived in the yard they spotted June's car parked beside the horse floats.

Entering the stables, they found the woman inside Orion's stable, talking to the gelding.

“Morning, June,” Heero greeted.

“Morning, Heero, Duo,” June replied. “I see he didn't eat his dinner last night.”

“No, he only ate about half,” Heero replied.

“He looks like he's coming down with a cold,” June stated as she stepped towards the stable door.

“That's what I thought too. I've asked Duo to take a look at him if that's okay with you?”

“Thanks, I'd appreciate it if you don't mind, Duo?”

“No problem at all, June,” Duo replied with a smile. “Could you put the lead rope on him and bring him out here, please? It will be easier to examine him out here as there's more light.”

“Okay, won't be a moment.” June disappeared back inside the stable and moments later led the gelding out into the breezeway.

“Thanks. I'll need his rugs off too, please.”

Heero held the black whilst June removed the rugs from her horse. With Orion now 'naked' Duo moved in to examine the animal.

He checked the heart and breathing rates, checked the color of Orion's gums and took his temperature. He paid particular attention to the discharge coming from the black's nose and listened intently to his lungs. Palpitating along the horse's throat, Duo's face was a mask of concentration, neither June nor Heero could glean anything at all from the vet's expression. Finally Duo was done with his examination and hung the stethoscope back around his neck before facing the pair.

“What's the verdict?” Heero asked, getting straight to the point.

“He's running a temperature and his throat feels slightly swollen. Given the discharge as well from his nostrils I'm inclined to agree with your suspicions, Heero. I'm pretty certain he's coming down with a cold.”

June visibly relaxed and sighed. “Thank goodness for that, for a moment there I thought you were going to say he had some form of exotic disease, but it's only a cold and that can be treated quite easily, can't it?”

Duo smiled. “Yes, it can. I've got some medicine back at the surgery I'll give you to pop into his drinking water, it will help with the cough he's bound to develop. Meanwhile, the best treatment for him is soft mashes, keep him warm and rub some vaporub around his throat and the outside of his nostrils.”

When Duo said vaporub, June's eyebrows went up.

Duo chuckled. “Yeah, I know, but believe me, colds in horses are very similar to colds in humans and the vaporub will help his breathing as his lungs are going to get congested. I'd also advise trying to wipe his nose out a bit on a regular basis too, it will help him to breathe easier. Don't put the vaporub on the inside of his nostrils though, that's pretty sensitive tissue in there and the stuff will burn and irritate. He's already going to be feeling miserable enough without that added to the mix.”

“I see. Thanks, Duo.”

“No problem, June. He'll probably be out of work for a couple of weeks. The cold will take typically seven to ten days to clear up so no riding him at all during that time. When he does come back into work you'll need to start him off slowly. You know what it's like when you have a cold yourself?”

June nodded.

“Well the horse feels exactly the same. Oh, Heero?”

“Yes?” Heero looked to his partner. 

“You'll need to isolate him from the other horses. Colds are very contagious.”

“Right.” Heero frowned as he thought on those words. “I'll see what I can work out to isolate him.” Looking around the stables there wasn't anywhere inside Heero could put the black; and he didn't fancy putting him outside in one of the stable and yards, that would be defeating the purpose of keeping the gelding warm.

“Heero?” Duo called, watching in amusement as Heero's mind was ticking over.

“Yes?”

“I'd suggest moving Orion to the surgery stables. There's nothing in at the moment and it would be easier to keep him isolated there than try to change things around here.”

“Ah, good idea. Thanks.”

“Yes, thank you, Duo. I'll bring his feed bin and water bucket up shortly. I guess you'd prefer it for him to continue to use his own stuff that way he can't pass the cold onto any other horses at a later date by using yours?”

“That would be wise, June. I'll go on ahead and open up one of the stables. Just bring him up when you're ready. I'll also get that cough medicine for you and leave it out on the bench. I'm afraid I have to get going, Consults start in just under an hour and we're fully booked.”

“No problem, thanks, Duo.”

“You're welcome, June.”

Leaving the pair to organize Orion and move him to the surgery stables, Duo left to continue with his own day.

* * * 

“I'm pleased to say that the mange has just about completely gone, Mrs. Johns,” Duo said with a smile as he checked the dog's coat.

“That's a relief I must say,” replied the woman. “There's nothing worse than watching your pet go bald.”

“Yes, I can see your point, especially in a Husky,” Duo chuckled and ruffled the dog's ears. “I'll give you another two weeks course of the tablets for him and then he should be fine from there. If the mange does show any sign of returning, just give me a call and I'll arrange to have another course of the tablets prescribed for him.”

“Thank you, Doctor Maxwell.”

“You're welcome. Now, is there anything else?” Duo asked as he counted out two weeks supply of the pills and popped them in an envelope, writing the instructions on the front and handing the envelope over to the woman.

“No, that's all.”

“If you will follow me then, Catherine will take care of you.” Duo opened the door to the consulting room and allowed the client to step out ahead of him and back into the waiting room. He passed the folder with the dog's details in it over to Catherine.

“Oh, Doctor Maxwell?” Catherine said as she took the folder.

“Yes?”

“Mrs. Jones is here to pick up Mandy and Doctor Merquise asked if you would be available to assist him with his explanation to the owner in regards to the dog's condition and the resulting operation if you could?”

“Sure. I've got...” Duo looked at the files of the clients still waiting to be seen and counted quickly, “three more clients to see and then I'll be done so if he's happy to wait until I've finished I'll be happy to assist him.”

“No problem, I'll let him know. He's still got another two clients himself once he's finished with his current one so he'll probably be a little while yet.”

“Okay.” Duo picked up the file and opened the door to the waiting room. “Mr. Barnes?” A middle aged man stood up and shuffled forward, a small dog beside him. “This way please.”

*

Fifteen minutes later, Duo was finished and handing over the last client file to Catherine. “How's Zechs going?”

“With his last client now.”

“Okay. I'll clean up my consulting room, we can go in there to talk to Mrs. Jones.”

“I'll let Zechs know when he comes out.”

“Thanks, Catherine.”

A couple of minutes later Zechs stuck his head around the door jamb. “All ready to talk to Mrs. Jones?”

“Yup. I'll let you go fetch her in.”

“Thanks, Duo, I appreciate the back up here. It will make it much easier to explain to her exactly what Mandy's condition is and what we found when we operated.”

“No problem, Zechs. Happy to help out.”

Zechs went out and returned moments later with the woman. Duo offered her a chair and stood back to let Zechs begin the explanation of the unusual condition they'd found in her dog. Knowing most people were not all that understanding when it came to the technical talk, Zechs made sure to keep his explanation as simple as possible. He let the woman know exactly what they'd found when they'd operated and what had been done to rectify the dog's condition. He also explained the results of the tests they'd done on the removed tissue. Mrs. Jones sat quietly and took it all in.

“I've printed off some information in regards to Mandy's condition for you to read if you wish,” Zechs said and handed over several sheets of paper.

“Thank you, Doctor Merquise, I appreciate that.” Mrs. Jones took the papers and quickly scanned over them. “Mandy is going to be all right, isn't she?”

“Yes, she is. The operation was a success, we removed all the extra bits and she should go on to live a happy, healthy, long life.” Zechs gave the woman a warm smile.

“Thank you, both of you for what you've done. Mandy might only be a family pet, but she's special to us.”

“That's quite alright, Mrs. Jones, all pets are special regardless of whether they're a show animal or just a cross breed,” Duo said. “Now, I suppose you're eager to have Mandy back?”

“Oh, yes.”

“I'll let Doctor Merquise explain the post operative care while I go get her for you.”

“Thank you, Doctor Maxwell.”

Duo left to fetch the dog, Zechs explaining the care Mandy would require once she was back home.

* * * 

Doctor Benson stood back and took a long look at the body of the horse that lay on the autopsy table before him.

“What do you think?” asked the assistant vet, Doctor Cornes.

“From the outward appearance there's nothing to indicate anything amiss with the animal,” Benson replied. “But, as you know, once we open it up, we could find anything.”

“Too true,” replied Cornes. The younger vet had been an assistant to Benson for just over a year now and had learned a lot from the older man. During his tenure he'd assisted in many cases, several of them autopsies and it was always and interesting day at the office so to speak.

“I suggest we better get started, both the society and the owner are keen to know exactly what caused a fine animal like this to suddenly collapse and die; not to mention the publicity.”

“Yeah, it certainly doesn't attract good publicity when an animal suddenly dies at a major event,” Cornes stated as he slipped on latex gloves.

“No, it doesn't.” Benson donned his own pair of gloves and pulled a mask on. “Right, bring over the tray of instruments, the sooner we start the sooner we will have some answers.”

A couple of hours passed as the two vets worked, cutting into the dead horse and learning its secrets. 

“What do you think?” Cornes asked as they progressed, eliminating causes as they went.

“I'm not completely sure,” Benson replied. “All I've found so far that could give us a clue is that the heart is slightly enlarged, the lungs are inflamed, the trachea is also inflamed and so is the epiglottis.” Benson paused for a moment and looked to his assistant. “What would that suggest to you?”

“That the horse was suffering from a cold,” replied the assistant.

“That's what I get too. Only thing is, a cold shouldn't be enough to kill a fine, fit animal like this. There's a bit of discharge still in the nasal cavity, can you take a swab of it and take a look under the microscope? Whilst you're doing that I'll get a tissue sample from the lungs and throat and do a check on those.”

“Will do.” The two vets returned to their work and silence reigned for a short while.

“Boss, I think you should take a look at this,” Cornes said and rolled his chair back from the microscope, his face a grim mask.

Benson shuffled over and peered down the microscope. Raising his head a moment later he looked to his assistant. “Get another swab and send it straight to pathology, mark it as extremely urgent.”

Cornes nodded. “I'll take it down personally and wait for the results.”

“Good, thank you. If this is what I think it is, then we have a very serious and potentially devastating disease; one that could potentially wipe out the equine economy here.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	33. Chapter 33

Cornes shivered with Benson's ominous words. Grabbing another swab, he inserted it into the animal's nostril and rolled it around. As he collected the fresh sample, his mind replayed what he'd seen down that microscope. He'd fully expected to see the cells of the common cold virus, but what greeted his vision was something he'd never seen before. As he'd stared long and hard at the cells, his mind had been in overdrive, desperately trying to put a name to what he was seeing. A small bell had tinkled in the back of his memory, he'd seen a similar picture in one of his text books when completing his veterinary studies several years ago.

 

“Here, take these samples with you too,” Benson said, breaking into the thoughts of his assistant. “I'll do my own checks under the microscope, but the pathology department will have the more concentrated tools to be able to identify this without error.”

“Okay,” Cornes replied, slipping his own swab into a small capsule and capping it. Taking the offered capsule with their samples in them from his boss, Cornes carefully wrote the details on the labels. Removing his latex gloves, Cornes left the autopsy room and walked as fast as he dared to the pathology department.

With the departure of his assistant, Benson returned to the two slides he'd set up and the thin pieces of tissue they contained. Sitting on his stool, Benson peered down the viewer, turning the knobs on the machine to bring it into focus. The tiny, microscopic world came into view and what Benson saw on those slides only chilled his blood further.

* * * 

Having moved all of Orion's feed bins and water bucket to the surgery stables, June fetched her horse and slowly led him between the paddocks and into the surgery stables. “There you go, boy. You'll start to feel much better soon.” June unclipped the lead rope and stepped out of the stable. She spotted the small bottle of medicine sitting on the bench as Duo had promised and she walked over to read the instructions.

With bottle in hand, June stepped back into the gelding's stable and poured the recommended dose into the water bucket, using her hand to swish it around and distribute it through the clear liquid. She hoped it didn't give off any sort of odor or taste as horses were fussy animals and if they could detect anything not 'right' with their feed or water, then most times they refused to touch it. With the cough medicine in the water, June headed back to Heero's stables to fetch a warm bran mash for the black.

Fifteen minutes later, Orion was showing a little interest in his food, nibbling away at the mash from time to time. June had managed to locate some tissues and Heero had given her a small jar of vaporub. Carefully she cleaned out as much gunk from Orion's nose as she could and then gently wiped some of the vaporub around the outside of his nostrils and around his throat as Duo had instructed.

“Phew! That's pretty powerful stuff,” she muttered as the menthol in the vaporub made its presence known. Her eyes watered a touch and she had to take a step back for a moment. “No wonder Duo said not to get any inside his nose, if my eyes are burning from the smell then I hate to think what it could do to those tissues.”

Orion snorted and moved away from his mistress. He wasn't particularly keen on that stuff either! It did make his breathing a little easier though.

With her horse now as comfortable as possible, June closed the stable door and went back to Heero's stables to help with the cleaning and working of the horses.

* * * 

Heero had just finished saddling up Lunar when June returned to the stables. “Get him all settled?” he asked.

“Yes, he's even showing some interest in his feed which is a good sign,” June replied as she went to fetch the wheelbarrow, poop scoop and rake.

“Leave the stables for the moment, June,” Heero said. “I've brought Sandfire in for you to work.” Seeing the look on his pupil's face, Heero elaborated a little. “I want to take Lunar out for a bush ride to give her a break from the schooling. Sandfire could also do with a break and it's more fun to ride with someone as opposed to alone, so I'd like you to accompany me on him.”

“No problem, Heero,” June replied.

“We can do the stables when we get back. I'd rather get going now whilst it's still cool. I think it's going to get quite warm later.”

“I agree,” June replied and went to fetch Sandfire's gear.

*

“Did you see the news the other night, Heero?” June asked as they rode side by side down the bush track, giving the horses a breather and allowing them to stretch their necks out.

“What part of the news?” Heero replied.

“There was something on there about a horse having died at the Sydney Royal,” June stated.

“Ah, yes. I did see that. Not something you would expect.”

“You got that right! I also heard they will be doing an autopsy on the horse to find out what killed it. I hope it wasn't something really bad.”

“It could be any one of several things,” Heero replied. “I asked Duo about it and he seems to think the most likely cause would be a heart attack.”

“Geoff said the same thing. I hope that when they do get the results they let us know in the news.”

“Hard to say if they will or not. I have asked Duo to see if he can find out anything if there's nothing more said about it on the news or in the horse magazines.”

“If you do find out anything, would you let me know?” June asked.

“As if I would dare not too,” Heero chuckled.

“Thanks.”

* * * 

Sitting back in his seat, Benson exhaled slowly. He removed his latex gloves and ran a hand over his tired eyes. No matter how many times he'd looked at the slides, the picture was still the same. Benson was pretty sure about his diagnosis, but would need the pathology results to confirm his suspicions. Raising himself from his seat, he walked slowly from the autopsy room, securing the door behind himself and moving along the passageway towards his office. Once inside his office he went directly to the bookshelf that held several veterinary science books and ran his finger along the spines.

Eventually he came to the one he was looking for and pulled the book from the shelf. Carrying the large volume over to his desk, he placed it down before taking a seat and opening the book. Locating the index, he scanned down, finding what he sought and turning to the page in question.

With the book open at the desired page, Benson began to read.

Ten minutes later, Benson reclined back and closed his eyes. This was not looking good at all. He wondered if Cornes had anything for him yet. If it was what he suspected then he would need to get on the phone urgently and notify all the necessary departments. He would also need to find out from the owner of the horse their exact movements since arriving in Australia; what shows they had competed at, where they had been staying, which quarantine station they had spent their time at and so on.

This wasn't just becoming a headache to Benson, it was rapidly approaching migraine status.

*

“Are you sure?” Cornes asked the lab tech. “Not that I'm doubting you or anything, but this is a pretty serious disease.”

“I can assure you the findings are correct, Cornes,” replied the tech. “It will take another twelve hours for the test results to be finalized on the tissue samples, but I'm completely confident they will return the exact same result.”

“I see.” Cornes thought long and hard.

“I'd suggest you go back and let your superior know of the results so far. He will need to alert the appropriate authorities. They can be on stand-by for the moment and once we have the results from the tissue samples then whatever action is necessary can be implemented according to the results.”

Cornes looked at the tech. “Thanks, I'll get back to the boss now and let him know.”

“No problem. I'm just sorry the results are what they are. It's going to be a very serious issue.”

“You don't have to tell me that,” Cornes sighed. With the result papers in hand, Cornes left the pathology department and headed back to break the bad news to Benson.

*

Reaching the autopsy lab, Cornes entered and looked around for his boss. “Doctor Benson?” he called out as he gazed around. With no reply forthcoming, Cornes suspected his boss had probably gone back to his office. Noting the body of the horse still on the autopsy table, Cornes left to hunt down his superior.

Knocking on the office door a couple of minutes later, Cornes was relieved to hear his boss bid him to enter.

“Ah, Cornes. What results do you have for me?” Benson asked.

Striding across the room, Cornes stopped at the desk and placed the papers he'd brought with him on the top of said desk. “The lab results are there for the sample I took from the nostrils. The tech said they would have the results from the tissue samples within the next twelve hours. He expects them to match the results from the nasal discharge.”

Picking up the paperwork, Benson scanned the printout, his brow furrowing further with each word he read. Tossing the papers to the desk again, he gave a long sigh. “I had really hoped it wasn't this, but it looks like we're all out of luck in that department. I'll need to let the Department of Agricultural know and then go from there. No doubt they will want to speak with the owner as soon as possible in regards to his and the horse's movements since arriving in the country. With any luck, he hasn't been too far or to any other major events.”

“And if he has?” Cornes asked.

“Then we'd better start praying for a miracle, Cornes.”

* * * 

“There you go, Zero,” Heero said and unclipped the lead rope. The stallion walked over to his feed bin and pushed his muzzle into the sweet smelling feed. Turning, Heero exited the stable and bolted the door. Hanging the lead rope on the hook next to the door he started to head back out to the paddocks to bring Shini and Wing in.

June led Lunar and Nataku into the stable block and put the chestnut into her stable. Putting Nataku into her stable, June unclipped the lead rope and looked around for Heero. As she exited the mare's stable, Heero walked in with Jester.

“Heero?”

“Hai?” Heero let Jester go once he was safely inside the stable.

“Could you come and check Nataku, please? She doesn't seem quite right to me,” June stated.

“What's wrong?” Heero asked, appearing at the mare's door.

“I'm not completely sure, but I think she might also be coming down with a cold.”

“Shit!” Heero stepped into the mare's stable with June beside him. The mare stood by her feed bin but wasn't really eating much. Heero went over her, checking her eyes and nose, feeling how warm she was and noting she did appear a little listless.

“What do you think?” June asked once Heero had finished.

“I'd say you're probably right. I'll get Duo to check her over once he's finished evening consults. Damn!”

June raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I had hoped that by isolating Orion, we would manage to avoid any of the others catching the cold. Looks like we're possibly going to have a few of them come down with it.”

“I'm sorry if Orion's caused this-”

“No, June,” Heero cut the woman off. “This isn't your fault and neither is it Orion's. Colds in horses can be picked up from anywhere and as Duo said, they're very contagious.” Heero added a smile to his words. “It's just one of those things.”

“I still feel bad though,” June said.

“Don't fret over it, June. These things happen. The colds will run their course and while they do we'll just have to play nursemaids and keep the sick horses as comfortable as possible. Once Duo's looked at Nataku, and if he confirms it's a cold, I'll move her up to the surgery stables too. Orion will have some company that way and hopefully we might stop it spreading to any of the others.”

“Okay. Let me know if there's anything I can do.”

“I will, June.”

* * * 

“Boss?”

“Yes, Otto?” Treize dismounted from the bay mare he'd been working and handed her over to Joe to unsaddle. Reaching Romeo's stable door where Otto was standing, he looked to his groom.

“It's Romeo,” Otto started. “He's not his usual self.”

Treize frowned. “He was fine this morning when I worked him. Has he injured himself?” Treize was opening the bay's stable door as he spoke.

Otto followed his boss inside the stallion's stable. “No, he's not injured, but he's not well either. Looks like he's caught a cold to me.”

Treize took hold of the stallion's halter and began to run his eye over the horse. “I think you could be right,” Treize replied after a couple of minutes scrutinizing his horse. “I'll go give the vet a call and see if he can come out to take a look at him. I'd rather play it safe, Otto.”

“No problem, Boss.” Although a cold was a relatively minor thing in a horse, with Treize's equines being very valuable competition horses, it paid to err on the side of caution.

“I'll go place the call now.” Treize stepped out of the stable and went to the staff room at the end of the stable block to make his call. Otto exited the stable and bolted the door behind him.

* * * 

“Hey, Heero,” Catherine greeted as the dark haired rider walked into the reception area. “That's seventy-five dollars, Mr. Tricket.”

Heero waited to the side whilst Catherine finished with the client. Once Mr. Tricket had left, he stepped forward. “Could you give Duo a message for me please, Catherine?”

“Sure. Is there a problem? I can get him now if you wish?”

“No, no, it's nothing urgent. Just ask him if he would come down to the stables once he's finished consults, I think Nataku is coming down with the same cold Orion has. I'd feel much happier if he could check her over and confirm it for me.”

“Okay, I'll let him know when he comes through for the next client.”

“Thanks, Catherine.”

Heero left and Catherine returned to her work.

* * * 

With a grim look on his face, Benson picked up the phone and dialed a number, moments later the call connected.

“Department of Agriculture, Mr. Coleman's office.”

“This is Doctor Benson here from the department's labs. I need to speak with Mr. Coleman in regards to a matter of some urgency.”

“If you can hold the line for a moment, Doctor Benson, I'll see if he can take your call now.”

“Thanks.” The line went silent for a moment.

“Doctor Benson?”

“Yes?”

“I'm putting you through to Mr. Coleman's office now.”

“Thank you.”

“Benson, Darren Colemen here. What can I do for you?”

“Mr. Coleman, I don't know if you are aware of the recent fatality of a horse at the Sydney Royal Show...” Benson went on to explain the recent events, Coleman listening intently. “My colleague and I have been performing the autopsy on the horse and I'm afraid I have some very bad news. I only have the results from nasal swabs at the moment, but the tech crew expect to have the rest of the results from tissue samples within the next twelve hours. They expect them to confirm the result of the nasal swabs.”

“Wouldn't it be better to wait for all the results to come in before we look at what we're dealing with?” Coleman replied.

“Under normal circumstances, I would agree with you. However, in this case I think we need to start investigations immediately.”

“Sounds serious,” Coleman replied. “Just what exactly are we dealing with here?”

“Mr. Coleman, all results thus far are pointing to one thing.” Benson took a deep breath. “This horse died of what is commonly called Equine Influenza. At this stage we believe it to be the Influenza A virus, the virus strain of sub type H3N8.”

There was complete silence on the other end of the line and Benson started to worry after nothing had been said for a couple of minutes.

“Are you sure?” came the almost whisper down the line.

“Once we have the results of the tissue samples we will be able to confirm the exact strain,” Benson said and waited for a response.

Coleman ran a hand through his hair. “If you're right, this is going to be disastrous for the entire equine sector. We're not just talking show horses here, Benson. There's the multi million dollar racing industry, gallopers and trotters, the recreational horses, breeding stock; and then there's the follow on; trainers, jockeys, grooms, stable hands, feed merchants, farmers, farriers, saddlery stores, and that's only the start of it.”

“You don't have to tell me,” Benson muttered grimly.

“Are you completely sure about this?”

“I will be able to give confirmation without any doubt once I have the results from the tissue samples.”

“Benson,” a pause, “We've never had this disease here in Australia before. No horse here has any immunity to it.”

“I know.”

*

“Maxwell Veterinary Practice. How can I help you?” Catherine said as she answered the phone. 

“Good evening, Catherine, it's Treize Khushrenada here. I was wondering if it would be possible to have Doctor Merquise call around after consults this evening to look at a horse for me please?”

“Hello, Treize,” Catherine replied as she pulled the bookings diary towards herself to check the current list of bookings. “Judging by what we have left to go this evening, Doctor Merquise should be finished around seven. I can get him to call around afterwards which should be about seven-thirty?”

“That would be fine,” Treize replied.

“Nothing serious I hope?” Catherine asked.

“No, I don't think so. Romeo is looking a little under the weather tonight. I think he might be coming down with a cold, but I'd like the vet to take a look at him just to be on the safe side.”

“Ah, I see. Heero's got one down with a cold and another possible cold. He's just been in to see if Duo can check Nataku out once he's done with consults too,” Catherine informed.

“Really? Who is the one with the cold already?”

“Orion, I think.”

“Ah.” Treize thought for a moment. “I'll be waiting up at the stables for Doctor Merquise around seven-thirty. Thank you, Catherine. Give Heero all my best for his horses and a speedy recovery.”

“I will, Treize and I hope it's nothing serious with Romeo too. Bye.”

“Bye, Catherine.”

Treize hung up the phone, his mind still processing Catherine's information regarding the two horses at Heero's that were down with colds. 

*

Catherine passed on Heero's request to Duo for him to check out Nataku, Duo frowning and agreeing he would go direct to the stables once he'd finished. It didn't surprise him though, colds were very easily passed on between equines. He wondered how many more would get it before it ran its course. Just as Duo was picking up his next client file, Zechs came out and Catherine passed on Treize's message to the blonde vet. Duo couldn't help but overhear.

“That's strange,” he said. Seeing the blonde looking at him, Duo elaborated. “Orion has a cold too and is currently in the surgery stables. Heero wants me to check Nataku after consults as he thinks she's also coming down with a cold; now Romeo too?”

“You're right, it is strange. All three horses though were together at Werribee for the Nations Cup event. It's possible another horse competing there had a cold and has passed it onto Heero's and Treize's animals,” Zechs said.

“You could be right and if that's the case, it's highly likely that Jester and Shini will come down with it too, not to mention any of the others currently in the stables,” Duo replied.

“Looks like we might have an epidemic of sorts,” Zechs said with a shake of his head.

“Given the rate at which colds spread amongst equines, that's highly probable. Thank goodness it isn't anything more serious.” Duo picked up his file and turned to fetch his client. “Let me know what your diagnosis of Romeo is later if you don't mind and I'll fill you in on Nataku and what I find. If it is the same cold then I'd suggest we will need to take preventative measures to ensure the others don't catch it.”

“Will do, Duo.”

* * * 

Zechs hung his stethoscope back around his neck and turned to Treize. “You're right, I'm certain it's a cold Romeo has caught.”

“That's a relief,” Treize stated. “I mean, it's bad enough that Romeo's sick, but at least it's something easily treated.”

“Too true,” Zechs replied. “I'll give you some medicine to put in his water to help relieve any congestion he should get in his lungs. It will also help when the cough starts to develop. Meanwhile, rub some vaporub around his throat area and the outside of his nostrils, not the inside as the tissues are too sensitive and it will burn him. Complete rest, soft bran mashes and isolate him from the others. Colds as you know are highly contagious.”

“Thanks, Zechs. I understand that Heero has a couple of horses down with colds too?” Treize handed the lead rope to Otto who took it and led the stallion back into the stable down the very end of the block and away from all the other horses.

“Yes, he does,” Zechs replied. “Orion and Nataku if I remember correctly.” Zechs led the way back to his car to fetch the medicine for Romeo, Treize following beside his lover. “Duo brought up a valid point earlier too.”

“Oh? What would that be?” Treize asked, taking the offered bottle Zechs had removed from the car.

“The three horses that have come down with the colds were all together at the Nations Cup in Werribee. We both agree that it's highly possible they contracted the cold from a horse there.”

Treize thought on Zechs' words for a moment. “It seems to be the most logical explanation for all three of them to have a cold pretty much at the same time,” Treize agreed. “What about Shini and Jester? Have they shown any symptoms as yet?”

“Not that I'm aware of,” Zechs replied, “But Orion only came down with his cold yesterday so there's still lots of time for the others to start.”

“Yes, you're right.” Stepping closer to his boyfriend, Treize lowered his voice. “If you're finished for the evening, would you care to stay for dinner?”

“I'd love to, Treize.”

* * * 

“Mr. Coleman?”

“Yes, Benson?”

“I have the results from the tissue samples of the deceased horse.” Coleman held his breath and prayed. “They confirm the diagnosis. The horse died from Equine Influenza A Virus, sub strain H3N8.”

“Oh, hell.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	34. Chapter 34

“Are you absolutely sure about this, Benson?” Coleman asked.

“I'm positive. The mucus sample from the nostrils came back positive, the tissue samples all confirm the diagnosis,” Benson replied.

“I see. How the hell did this virus get into the country?”

“That's a question I want an answer to as well,” Benson stated. “At this stage I have no reports of any other equine having the disease or showing any symptoms of the disease.”

“Do you have the name and contact details for the owner?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I think our next step would be to contact the owner and have him come in to the department to answer a few questions. Once we know his movements we might be able to narrow this down a touch to where this horse contracted the virus, where he has been since and the possibility of any other horses having caught this virus.”

“Exactly what I was thinking, Mr. Coleman. I'll get right onto it.”

“Thanks, Benson. Once you have contacted him, let me know when he will be here as I'll need to arrange a meeting between him, you and Cornes and a few of the others here.”

“I will let you know as soon as I do.”

“Thanks, Benson.”

“I'll be in touch shortly, Mr. Coleman.”

* * * 

“It looks like she's got the same cold as Orion, Heero,” Duo said, placing his stethoscope back around his neck and patting the mare's neck.

“Damn. I had hoped that by isolating Orion we'd manage to stop it from spreading to the other horses.”

“Colds as you know are very contagious. I did warn you this could possibly happen, Heero,” Duo said with a smile. “I wouldn't worry too much, we'll take her up to the surgery stables as well and isolate her there with Orion. Just keep your fingers crossed that none of the others have contracted it – although it's highly possible they will.”

“I know,” Heero replied with a sigh. “Guess there's not much I can do about it.”

“Nope, there isn't,” Duo replied with another smile. “Don't worry too much, colds will run their course and then after about ten days you'll have them starting back in work again.”

“Thanks, Duo. I guess I'll gather all her feed bins and water bucket and take them up to the surgery stables.”

“I'll give you a hand.”

Walking back between the paddocks to the surgery stables, Duo's cell went off, the vet pausing to answer it. “Maxwell Veterinary Practice, Doctor Maxwell speaking.”

“Duo? It's Zechs.”

“Oh, hi, Zechs. How did you get on with Romeo at Treize's?”

“That's what I'm calling you about. It looks to me like Romeo has the same cold that Orion does.”

“Ah, I see. Nataku definitely has it too, we're just in the process of moving her up to the surgery stables to isolate her with Orion.”

“Good idea. Duo, have either Shini or Jester shown any symptoms of coming down with a cold?”

“Not yet that I'm aware of, Zechs.”

“Treize and I were talking about what we were discussing earlier, all three horses that have colds right now were all at Werribee together and that it's a possibility that they could have caught the cold from a horse there.”

Duo paused for a moment. “I still think we could be right, Zechs. It's strange that both Nataku and Orion have come down with a cold within a day of each other and now Romeo too. It's certainly a coincidence and worth thinking about, especially given the incubation time of a cold.”

“That it is. I'd be keeping a close eye on Shini and Jester over the next few days, see if they start to show any symptoms.”

“That makes perfect sense to me.”

“No worries. I'll see you tomorrow at work.”

“Will do.” Duo cut the call and placed the cell back in his pocket. Picking up the feed bin and water bucket he continued his journey to the surgery stables and let his husband know of the latest developments, including his and Zechs' theory in relation to how the horses could have caught the cold in the first place.

* * * 

Benson opened the door to the small conference room in the office section of the Department of Agriculture's headquarters. “Just in here, Mr. Nagaski.” The Japanese man nodded and entered the room.

Around an oval table sat six people, those people rising to their feet as the pair entered the room. “Ah, Mr. Nagaski, thank you for coming in,” Coleman said as he stepped forward and extended his hand. The Japanese man shook the offered hand and looked expectantly at Coleman.

“Mr. Nagaski, I'm Darren Coleman, director of the New South Wales Department of Agriculture. This is Wayne Jens, our Head of Resources, Oliver Poole, Public Relations, Eric Shaw, Head of our Biosecurity, Ron Allen, Chief Tech in our Laboratories, Doctor David Cornes, assistant vet and Doctor Kevin Benson whom you've already met.” Coleman introduced the various people in the room, each stepping forward to shake the man's hand as they were introduced. With the formalities out of the way, Coleman indicated for Nagaski to take a seat, the rest of the group following suit.

Once everyone was seated, Coleman cleared his throat and looked directly at Nagaski. “Mr. Nagaski, firstly let me extend my condolences on the loss of your horse.”

“Please, call me Hikado,” Nagaski replied, “and arigato.”

“Hikado, we have asked you to come here today as the unfortunate death of your horse and subsequent autopsy of your horse has raised some serious concerns and there are several questions we need to ask you. I trust we will have your complete cooperation in this inquiry?”

“Of course. I will help in any way I can,” Hikado replied.

“I will hand the floor over to Doctor Benson who will explain some things to you.” Coleman sat and Benson rose to his feet. 

Flipping open the folder on the table before him, Benson scanned his notes before addressing Mr. Nagaski and the assembled group. “Given the sudden and unexpected death of your horse, Hikado, it is normal, standard procedure to perform an autopsy on the deceased animal to find out the cause of the death. During the course of our investigations, several samples of fluids and tissues were sent to our Laboratories for testing. The result of the autopsy showed that the horse had inflammation in the lungs, trachea and nasal passages. There were also fluids other than the usual ones found in the nostrils and samples were sent to the labs for analysis along with samples of the lungs and trachea. The rest of the horse showed nothing at all to have caused its death.”

“I see,” Nagaski said, his attention still firmly on the vet.

“The samples were analyzed and the results confirmed. All samples returned a positive result for the Equine Influenza Virus, subtype H3N8. Mr. Nagaski, your horse died from this virus.” Benson paused and looked up from his notes. “Mr. Nagaski, were you aware that your horse was infected with this disease?”

The Japanese man looked shocked at the result of the autopsy and gazed numbly ahead for a moment before regaining his composure. “No, I wasn't aware that Yang had the virus.”

“Yang?” Benson questioned.

“My horse's stable name. Yin Yang Yo was his full name,” Hikado whispered and dropped his eyes, struggling to come to terms with the results.

“Ah, I see. Hikado, have you heard of the Equine Influenza Virus at all?” Benson asked.

“I have heard of it, but I really don't know anything about it,” Hikado replied.

“For the information of everyone here I will quote from an 1872 report by James Law, the Commissioner of Agriculture for the year 1872: 'An epizootic specific fever of a very debilitating type, with inflammation of the respiratory mucous membrane, and less frequently of other organs, having an average duration of ten to fifteen days, and not conferring immunity from a second attack in subsequent epizootics.' End quote. Furthermore, the Equine Influenza Virus is divided into two main types. The equine-1 virus; H7N7 which affects heart muscle, while the equine-2 virus H3N8 is much more severe and systemic. The disease is primarily spread between infected horses.” Benson paused for a moment to look around at the faces. Most wore looks of shock and concern. [1]

“Hikado, as I said before, your horse died from the Equine Influenza Virus H3N8. Given what we know of this virus, as you can appreciate we hold grave concerns for the equine industry here in Australia. Up until now, we have never had this virus here, _none_ of our equines have any immunity to it. The disease has a nearly 100% infection rate in an unvaccinated horse population with no prior exposure to the virus.”

As the words of the vet sank into the heads of those present, the true enormity of the situation at hand started to become clear.

Coleman stood up and took the floor. “The ramifications that this disease can and possibly will have on the equine industry here in Australia could be devastating. Mr. Nagaski, it is imperative we know yours and your horse's movements _exactly_ ; from when you came into the country up until the horse's collapse at the show.”

Hikado put his head in his hands for a moment. Finally raising his head, his tormented eyes looked directly at Coleman. “I am so very sorry. I had no idea my horse was carrying this disease, if I had, then I would never have brought him to your country. I will do my very best to give you every piece of information I can.”

“Thank you, Hikado.”

* * * 

Yawning and scratching his belly, Duo shuffled out into the kitchen. Noting the coffee pot on the go, he fetched a mug and spooned sugar into it. Milk followed and then the coffee, Duo stirring on auto pilot. Sitting at the kitchen table, he yawned again before sipping at the hot beverage. Slowly but steadily the caffeine began to infiltrate his system and wake him up. The sound of the back door opening had his eyes turning to the kitchen doorway and a smile graced his lips when Heero stepped into the room.

“Good morning,” Heero said as he walked across to plant a kiss to his husband's lips. “I was going to bring you a cup in bed,” he added with a nod to the coffee Duo held.

“That's okay, I was awake – sort of and thought I'd better get up.”

Heero fetched himself a mug and poured the thick coffee into it. With milk and sugar added, Heero sat opposite his lover. “I've fed all the horses, including Orion and Nataku,” he informed.

“How are they all?” Duo asked. “How are Shini and Jester looking? Any signs of them catching the cold too?”

“Shini and Jester seem to be just fine, nothing unusual at all. The others are all okay too as far as I can tell. Nataku is pretty much the same as she was yesterday but Orion appears to be a little worse.”

“Worse?” Duo's head jerked up, his mind fully awake now.

“Hai. He's still listless, hasn't eaten hardly anything at all and the discharge from his nose seems to be a bit thicker and a lot more of it,” Heero replied.

“I see.” Duo frowned, he didn't like the sound of that at all. “I'll go get dressed and come take a look at him.”

“Thanks, I'd appreciate it if you would. June's not here yet, but she won't be far away.”

“Okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes.” Duo left the kitchen, mug in hand and went to put his clothes on.

*

“You're right, Heero, he is worse,” Duo said and patted the black neck. Orion looked positively miserable. His temperature was up, breathing a little labored and his nose was constantly running. Duo didn't like the look of that discharge either. 

“Hi guys, what's wrong?” June asked, walking into the surgery stables to check on her horse. Seeing both Heero and Duo in Orion's stable she immediately went on alert.

“Orion's not looking too good this morning, June,” Duo informed the woman. “His nose is running quite a bit more than I would have expected it to; it's also a very thick discharge. I'd like to take a couple of swabs and check it out under the microscope if that's okay with you?”

“Sure, go ahead. Anything you can possibly do to make him more comfortable then I've no objection at all,” June replied.

“Thanks. I'll take the swabs now and look at them after morning consults.” Duo left the stables to fetch the items he needed from the dispensary.

June stepped into the stable and petted the black neck. “He doesn't look at all happy, does he?” June commented.

“No, he doesn't. He appeared worse to me this morning when I came to feed them so I thought I'd get Duo to do another check of his condition. I hope you didn't mind me calling him in,” Heero said, still holding the lead rope attached to Orion's halter.

“Of course I don't mind, Heero. You never have to ask for permission to call Duo in if you suspect there's something not right with him. I'm grateful that you have. Did he eat much last night?” June moved to the feed bin to take a look.

“No, he didn't. Most of his feed was untouched; I've emptied it out and put in a smaller, fresh feed, but so far he hasn't shown any interest in that either,” Heero told her.

“Poor boy,” June murmured and petted the horse. “Once Duo's finished with his swabs I'll clean up his nose for him, that might make him a little more comfortable.”

“Good idea. I've got Nataku's to do too.”

“Shame we can't just hold a large tissue over their nose and get them to 'blow', you know, like you do with children when they have colds?” June chuckled.

Heero mused on that thought for a moment. “I agree, it would be easier, but I don't think they make tissues large enough.”

“Don't make tissues large enough for what?” Duo asked, stepping back into the stable at the tail end of the conversation.

“For horses to be able to blow their noses in,” June supplied.

Turning to look at the woman, Duo gave her a funny look. “Somehow I don't think a horse could hold a tissue with hooves like that and I don't think I want to know the rest of that conversation either.” Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a couple of vials and swabs. “Could you hold him still, Heero? I need to run these swabs around inside his nose and I don't think he's going to like it much.”

“No problem.” Heero took a firmer hold of the lead rope and also placed a hand on the gelding's halter as a backup. “All ready,” he told his husband.

“Right, here goes.” Duo stepped forward and ran one of the swabs around the inner nasal passage of the horse. Placing the swab into one of the vials he carried he quickly pulled out the second swab and gathered some of the discharge onto it, sealing that into a vial a couple of seconds later. “Thanks, I'm all done now.”

Releasing the halter, Heero stepped back a touch and unclipped the lead rope. Orion hadn't moved throughout the entire procedure, only confirming to Duo just how ill the horse must be feeling.

“I'll let you know this afternoon if I find anything on the swabs, June.”

“Thanks, Duo. I appreciate all you're doing for him. Is it okay for me to clean his nose out now?”

“Yeah, he'll appreciate that.”

“Anything else I can do for him aside from more of the vaporub?”

“Not that I can think of at the moment. Hopefully these swabs will give me a more detailed diagnosis and then we can use a more specific treatment for him. Being a cold though, there's not a whole lot more we can do for him, just keep up with the vaporub, keep his nose clean, keep the medicine in his water and keep him warm. There's no point in giving him antibiotics as the cold is more of a viral infection and antibiotics won't have any effect. If he does develop an infection in his lungs though, then we can probably treat that with antibiotics, but that's something we will have to wait and see if it develops or not.”

“Okay, thanks for that.”

“No problem. I'd best be off to the surgery then, consults start soon and I've got a couple of patients in the kennels I need to check on.” Pocketing the vials, Duo left the surgery stables to return to the smaller surgery of the main practice.

* * * 

“Thank you, Hikado, for answering our questions so far. You are free to leave now, however, please remain at your current residence as we will probably have further questions for you over the course of the next few days,” Coleman said.

“I will remain where I am for as long as you require me to,” Hikado replied. “I had planned on attending several more shows, but...” Hikado took a deep breath. “All of that is now cancelled for obvious reasons. I do have one question though.”

“Yes?”

“What will happen to the body of my horse?”

“The Department will hold onto the body for now as we may need to conduct further tests. Once any further tests are complete I'm afraid the horse will have to be cremated. It's the only sure way to destroy the virus,” Coleman replied. “I'm sorry.”

Hikado lowered his head for a moment. “It's quite alright, I do understand and I have no objection to Yang being cremated. Thank you, gentlemen, I will take my leave now.” Hikado bowed to the remaining people and escorted by Cornes, he left the conference room.

“Well, gentlemen, I don't think I need to let you know we have some serious work ahead of us here,” Coleman said to the remaining personnel.

Cornes returned just as Coleman was about to start the ball rolling on the measures they needed to put into action.

“Eric, Hikado said his horse came into the country with several others from Japan. Some went to Eastern Creek quarantine station, others to Spotswood. I want you to track down all of those horses, find out when they arrived, how long they spent in quarantine and where they went from there. We need to know every place each horse has been to and is currently at.”

“I'll get right onto it,” Eric replied.

“Benson, I want you and Cornes to find out if any horses in Japan have come down with this virus before or after these animals were imported into Australia. Especially check the areas where these horses came from, the likely route they would have traveled to the airport and how long they spent in the air.”

“Okay, Coleman,” Benson said and made several notes on his notepad.

“Oliver, as our public relations man I will need you to start getting the word out to all registered and practicing veterinary surgeons in the states of Victoria and New South Wales. From what Hikado said, the horses were all remaining within the two states so I suggest we start with just those two states. Depending on what Eric finds out regarding the movements of those horses we may need to alert other states' departments too. I'll contact the Agricultural Department in Victoria and let them know exactly what is going on.”

Oliver nodded.

“Ron, is there a vaccine for this disease?”

The lab tech thought deeply for a moment before voicing his thoughts. “There is a vaccine, but we don't have it here in Australia. Other countries around the world that have suffered from Equine Influenza epidemics in the past developed a vaccine and now most horses in those countries are vaccinated.”

“Can we import the vaccine?”

“We could, but it will take several days to arrange to import it and then the amount we can get will depend on what is available in other countries.” Ron could see the frustration mounting in Coleman's eyes. “Whilst we don't have the vaccine here, I'm pretty certain that if I could find out the exact chemical compounds used in making the vaccine from another company then we could manufacture our own. I think it would be a quicker option,” Ron said honestly.

“Okay, Ron. I'll leave that with you, see what you can do in regards to making a vaccine.” Coleman looked around the table once more. “I want each and every one of you to keep your eyes and ears open, report back to me immediately you have something. Oliver, while you're contacting the many vets out there, please ask them if they have had any suspect cases, anything at all that could remotely be connected to the virus and make a list. Also ask them to immediately report any cases they come across.”

“Of course,” Oliver stated.

“Eric, when you do manage to locate all those horses that came into the country with Hikado's, the properties that they are on will be under immediate quarantine. No horse is to enter or leave the property; any persons entering or leaving the property must undergo a chemical wash of their footwear and any clothing and skin that may come into contact with the diseased animals.”

“Do we have chemical wash here?” Eric asked.

“Yes, we do. Ron will be able to arrange the delivery of whatever amounts you need. Speaking of which, Ron, could you order more of it? I have a feeling we're going to need quite a lot.”

“I'll put the order in as soon as I'm back at the labs,” Ron replied.

“Gentlemen, I know all this might seem a bit on the overkill side of things, but given how rapidly Equine Influenza spreads, more so in an unvaccinated equine population, we will need all the measures we can put into place. This disease has the potential to cripple the equine industry here in Australia. Aside from the recreational horseman, this disease has the potential to bring the racing and pacing industries to their knees, the follow on through the breeding and stud programs would be devastating. And then there are all those who rely on the equine industry for employment; the trainers, jockeys, reinsmen, stable hands, grooms, feed merchants, farmers, farriers, saddlers... the list goes on. The equine industry here in Australia is the third largest industry and faces the loss of millions of dollars should this virus be allowed to spread.”

All faces around the table took on grim expressions as Coleman's words hit home. Should this virus manage to hit epidemic status then the horse industry would be in ruins. It could take years for it to recover.

“Gentlemen, you all have your tasks, please, get to them and keep me updated at all times as to your progress. I'll call another meeting once we have further information. Thank you.”

People got up, murmuring amongst themselves as they left the conference room to attend to their designated tasks. Coleman watched them leave. He had every faith in his team that they would all be doing their best to bring this disease to a halt. 

“Oh, god, if ever we need a miracle, it's right now,” Coleman muttered to himself.

* * * 

Duo pulled the swab from inside the vial and smeared it across a slide. Carefully taking the slide he slotted it onto the stage plate of the microscope and clipped it into place. Turning the machine on he waited a moment for the machine to warm up.

Placing the vials to one side, Duo fetched a couple more slides, smearing a little more of the samples onto them and adding a couple of different chemicals to each one. Satisfied, he turned back to the now warmed up microscope, turned the base light on and peered down the eye pieces. Adjusting the fine focus, he slowly brought the microscopic world into view.

Having studied the first slide for a couple of minutes, Duo placed the second and then third slide onto the stage plate and twiddled the focus knobs again. He frowned as he gazed at the world through the eye pieces. The cells he could see were familiar, but different. It was like they were mutated in some way. Duo leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. There was a faint, niggling in the back of his mind, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was he was seeing.

Having searched his mind for the elusive thought and gotten nowhere, he decided it was time to do some further research. Switching the microscope off for the moment, he left the consulting room and stepped back into the surgery reception area. Several veterinary science books sat on the bookshelf in the reception area, Duo running his fingers along the spines until he located the one he was looking for. Pulling it out, he flipped to the back and the main index.

He located the section he needed and lost himself to the words and images on the pages. After several minutes of reading, the cold hand of fear began to lodge in his gut. With book in hand, Duo stepped back into the consulting room, turned the microscope on again and fetched a clean slide. Reading from the text he smeared some more of the mucus sample he'd taken from Orion onto it and added the recommended amount and type of chemical to the slide. After waiting a few moments, with shaking hands he slipped the slide onto the stage area of the microscope and clipped it into place.

Drawing in a deep breath, Duo forced himself to look down the eye pieces. What he saw there was an exact replica of the image in his text book and turned his blood to ice.

“Oh my god,” he whispered.

~ * ~ 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The Equine Influenza virus did manage to make its way into Australia back in 2007 and almost crippled the entire equine industry here. Whilst a lot of this fic will be based on what happened here, there will also be slight variations to suit the plot line of this fic.
> 
> I am taking all my information on Equine Influenza from the following sites: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Equine_influenza and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007_Australian_equine_influenza_outbreak
> 
> I will also be using some of my own personal experience and knowledge of the disease.
> 
> The direct quote from the 1872 report and following information in this fic is taken from the first of the above sites.


	35. Chapter 35

Duo looked down the eye pieces again, just to be doubly sure of what he was seeing. The image hadn't changed. Pushing his seat back from the bench, he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. “How the fuck am I going to deal with this?” he whispered to himself. “I don't think there has ever been a case of Equine Influenza here in Australia, or at least, none that I've ever heard of.”

Several thoughts began to bombard his mind, the main one being 'Where the hell did Orion contract this from?' Desperately trying to sort through the chaos of thoughts running through his head, Duo took a deep breath.

Firstly he would need to let Heero and June know of his discovery. He would also need to let the Veterinary board know, fill Zechs and Hilde in on what he'd found and that would mean letting Treize know too. He'd also need to take samples from Nataku and get Zechs to take some swabs from Romeo so they could test those too and either confirm or deny the existence of the same disease in those two horses.

If Nataku and Romeo were also positive with their results, then given what he knew of the disease, the rest of the horses were also at risk of contracting it. And there lay another problem. Given how easily the virus could spread, every place he, Zechs and Hilde had been to on call outs or just in everyday life, would also need to be notified.

The headache exploded in his head with the thought of the ramifications of the disease – and that was just in the local area. If his and Zechs' theory that Orion and the others had picked this disease up whilst at Werribee, then what of all the other horses that had been there for the week and competing? All of them would have returned to their respective homes by now, probably even been out competing in other places and that meant the chances of this disease spreading were pretty much 100%.

“Oh, fuck, this is a nightmare.” Duo rubbed his temples, trying to ease the ache that was rapidly increasing in his skull. _First things, first,_ Duo thought to himself. Getting up from the seat, he turned the microscope off, removed the slide and rinsed it off. Placing all the used slides into a container, he sealed it and after washing his hands in betadine, he took the container through to the autoclave and set the items inside to be sterilized. With that done, he cleaned up the consulting room, placing the vials with their swabs inside from Orion into another container, sealing it and writing on the top. Once done the container was placed in the small fridge. Grabbing a few more swabs and vials, Duo left the surgery to head for the surgery stables to collect his samples from Nataku and give Heero and June the bad news.

* * * 

Back at the Department of Agriculture, the various heads of their departments were all deeply absorbed in the various tasks they had been delegated. Oliver was busy compiling a list of each and every registered Veterinarian and Veterinary practice within the state of New South Wales. He'd been in contact with the Australian Veterinary Board - NSW branch and had a list being sent through. As that list was being compiled, he set about the task of drafting up a letter which could be e-mailed out to all those vets and practices. Oliver intended to let every vet know of the current situation regardless of whether they treated horses or not. The AVB had also been informed of the current situation and were on alert to assist the Department in any way it could.

The letter itself would be short and to the point, notifying everyone that a case of Equine Influenza had been identified within the state and asking all vets to take the appropriate precautions to prevent the spread of the disease. Any suspect or confirmed cases were to be immediately reported to the Agricultural Department and the AVB. Any and all suspect or confirmed cases were to be immediately quarantined, the property they were on also quarantined. Oliver also made certain to attach a copy of the procedures the vets were to follow when treating or visiting suspect or quarantined properties.

Whilst Oliver was busy with his notifications, Ron, the head technician was also flat out in tracking down a viable vaccine for the disease. He'd contacted several other countries around the world that used vaccines to keep their own equines EI free and so far was having a little luck. His biggest stumbling block would be to make enough of the vaccine for the equine population. With their only current source of the disease being the deceased show jumper in cold storage, Ron could see it would be an impossible task to make enough for all the horses Australia wide.

Benson and Cornes were having their own difficulties in tracking down any outbreak of the disease in Japan. The Japanese authorities were not very forthcoming in their information – the language barrier wasn't helping much either.

Wayne Jens from the resources department was liaising between Ron and Oliver in getting together enough chemical supplies to ensure all vets had enough to keep themselves 'clean' and prevent transmitting the disease from one property or equine to another. As properties with diseased equines were identified so the Department could send out supplies to those properties to try and help stop the spread of the virus.

Eric, on the other hand, had either hit the jackpot or sounded the death knell – depending on how you looked at it. With the information Hikado had passed over regarding the other horses that had traveled over from Japan with his own, he'd managed to track down all but one so far. Hikado's horse and three others had spent their quarantine time at Eastern Creek in NSW. The other three horses had traveled on to Spotswood in Victoria and spent their time at that quarantine station.

The list of places these horses had been to was growing rapidly and Eric could feel the fear growing with each discovery he made. Two of the Eastern Creek horses were thoroughbred stallions; purchased for breeding and were now at their respective new homes. Those two hadn't gone anywhere else other than direct to their homes, but that meant the horses currently on those stud farms – not to mention any visiting mares – would have all been subject to the virus. It was coming into the full height of the equine breeding season and there were millions of dollars tied up in the breeding of racehorses.

Aside from the virus being passed on, if pregnant mares caught it then there was a very strong chance they would abort the foals they were carrying and that could be catastrophic for the industry.

The remaining two horses from Eastern Creek had both been competition horses and a part of the Japanese Nations Cup team. When Eric realized this and noted just how many equines would have been at the Werribee grounds for the Cup event – and not just the cup teams, but all the other participants as well- he knew this was a bigger thing than what he could handle.

He would need some serious back up help to trace each and every competitor in the competition industry. He had his hands full with what he'd discovered so far, and that was only the four horses that had remained here in NSW. There were the other three in Victoria too.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Eric knew there would be only one sure fire way to get the word out to the entire equine industry...

...they would have to notify the media.

* * * 

Walking into the surgery stables, Duo wasn't surprised to find only Orion and Nataku there. He'd pretty much guessed that Heero and June would be down at the other stables working the horses; and that in itself posed another, serious problem.

Given what little he knew of the disease, it would only be a matter of time before all the other horses in Heero's stable came down with it. Duo made a mental note to do as much research on Equine Influenza as he could. For the moment though he needed to take samples from Nataku and confirm or deny if she also had caught the virus.

With the swabs and vials in hand, Duo entered the mare's stable.

*

Back in the consulting room several minutes later, Duo was once again adding drops of the chemicals to the slide and sample, placing it on the staging plate and viewing the microscopic world. He felt his heart drop when the now familiar cells showed up. He'd held a sliver of hope that Nataku could still have just been suffering from a cold, but the view down the eye pieces didn't lie. Knowing he had to let Heero and June know what he'd discovered, he shut the microscope down, disposed of the slide and put the remaining samples into sealed bags and into the fridge. Washing his hands thoroughly in betadine, he left the surgery to find his husband and June.

*

Walking between the paddocks, Duo could hear the sound of hooves before he spotted his lover and June in the schooling paddock. June was riding Sandfire, Heero was on board Lunar. Duo paused at the fence to watch for a moment. Both horses were working well, the pair only doing flat work for a change, but even to Duo's inexperienced eye he could see the horses were listening intently to their riders and doing whatever they were asked.

He'd learned a lot from Heero over the years and enjoyed every minute of it. Somehow it seemed to make what news he was about to break to the pair even more difficult.

Spotting his partner by the fence, Heero drew rein, bringing Lunar to a walk and heading the mare in Duo's direction. June turned to see what Heero was up to and also picked up on the vet standing at the fence. Knowing he should have some results from Orion's earlier samples, she brought Sandfire to a walk and also rode over.

Bringing Lunar to a halt, Heero began to smile at his partner only to stop when he saw the grim look on Duo's face. “Duo?” he began, “What's wrong?”

June brought Sandfire to a halt beside Heero just as her boss finished speaking. Noting the look on the vet's face, June felt the knot of fear begin to build in her stomach.

“Heero, June, I need to talk to you both. I'm afraid it's rather serious,” Duo began, struggling to find the words he needed.

“I see.” Heero replied. “Look, we've finished working these two so how about we go up to the stables and you can tell us what's going on there?”

Duo nodded and turned to walk to the stables, his shoulders slumped.

Heero looked to June, the woman staring back. “I don't think I've ever seen Duo look so disturbed before,” June said as she dismounted and ran her stirrups up.

“Me either,” Heero said with a frown. “Whatever it is he's got to tell us I don't think I'm going to like it.”

June kept her thoughts to herself.

Within a few minutes the two riders had unsaddled their horses and put them out in the paddocks. Returning to the stables, they found Duo leaning against a stable door, obviously locked deep in thought.

“Duo? What is it you need to tell us?” Heero prompted as he stood beside his husband.

With a deep sigh, Duo faced the pair. “There's no really easy way to say this and I was really hoping I was wrong, but the tests I've done pretty much confirm it.”

Heero raised an eyebrow. “Whatever it is, Duo, please tell us, you're starting to make me nervous here.”

“Sorry. Look, I ran some tests on the samples I took from Orion this morning and I wasn't completely sure of what I was seeing under the microscope. I fetched one of my old text books and did the test they recommended in there and the result was positive. I also took a couple of swabs from Nataku and did the same tests on those and once again the result was positive. June, Heero, I'm so very sorry to tell you this, but the tests came back positive for what's known as Equine Influenza.”

June and Heero let the words sink in, neither one saying anything for a moment; then June broke the silence.

“Equine Influenza? That's just a cold type thing only a bit worse than a cold, isn't it? I know in humans the 'Flu is worse than a cold and takes longer to get over so I assume it will be the same for the horses.” June gave a relieved sigh. “For a moment there I thought you were going to say they both had some sort of exotic disease that there's no cure for.”

Duo's face didn't change.

Heero looked deep into Duo's eyes and read the distress there. “It's more serious than that, isn't it?” he questioned, his voice almost a whisper.

“I'm afraid it is,” Duo replied and lowered his eyes. “In some ways, you're right, June. Equine Influenza is similar to the 'Flu in humans, but...” Duo leveled his gaze at his husband. “But, there are two strains of EI, neither one of them good. The virus will infect the lungs and such, like it does in humans, the horse will become very sick and it takes several weeks for an animal to recover. In the older equine and pregnant mares, there is the risk of death, not usually the mares, but their unborn foals. It can also be fatal for normal horses too. But that's not the only thing that has me worried.”

“Oh?” Heero was having a hard time connecting the dots.

“In all my career as a vet, plus my younger days before vet college, I've not heard of the disease at all in Australia. Yes, I've heard of it in other countries, but not here. EI is extremely infectious, in fact, it has just about a 100% infection rate in an unprotected horse society or one that's never had the disease before.” Duo waited for the enormity of the situation to hit home.

“But you can treat Orion, can't you?” June whispered, her voice hitching a little.

Turning his eyes to look to the woman, Duo slowly shook his head. “No, there's no antibiotics or anything like that at all for treating the disease. It's a virus and as such, antibiotics are useless against it. All we can do is continue with the treatment we're currently providing, make the horse as comfortable as possible and hope for the best.”

“What are the chances of survival?” Heero asked.

“The majority of horses do pull through, although there are a few that suffer with ongoing medical issues as a result of the infection; some may have respiratory problems or if the strain is the other type, there is the risk of heart muscle damage.” Duo did his best to give Heero a reassuring smile.

“But what are the chances of a horse not surviving,” Heero asked again. He wasn't trying to be difficult, he just wanted all the facts.

“The rate of fatalities is roughly one in a hundred,” Duo replied quietly.

“I see.” Heero thought on Duo's words. “Aside from the fact that our horses have contracted this disease – which is bad enough in itself – if what you're saying is true about the infection rate, then we could be looking at an epidemic.”

“Yes.”

“Oh shit. That could spell disaster for the country's equine economy,” June whispered, realizing just how serious this was.

“Exactly,” Duo stated and sighed.

“Okay, you're absolutely positive about this, Duo? Not that I'm doubting you or anything,” Heero said.

“Yes, Heero. I've double checked and gone back through my text books. I'm positive this is a case of Equine Influenza.”

“Then given how serious this is, I gather there are authorities that need to be notified and other steps and measures that need to be put into place?” Heero questioned.

“Yes, there are protocols that will need to be followed. As of now, the surgery stables and your stables are in complete quarantine lockdown. No horse is to leave or enter the property. I will have to notify the New South Wales branch of the AVB of my findings and also the Agricultural department. They will no doubt want me to send through samples to their labs so they can confirm my diagnosis. They will also advise us of what measures we will need to put into place and abide by whilst this disease runs its course. I will also need to let Hilde know and Zechs too. Which reminds me, I'll need Zechs to take samples from Romeo and test them too as he's also sick with a suspected cold.”

“Where would they have caught this from?” June asked.

“I'm guessing they caught it at Werribee,” Duo replied.

June frowned. “If that's the case, then which horse had the disease to start with? And more to the point, there were over three hundred horses at Werribee during the course of the week's events. Those horses would have all been exposed to the virus and have since returned to their own homes...” 

“...and those horses came from different states as well as countries,” Heero finished.

“Exactly.”

“This is more than an epidemic, Duo, this is a catastrophe,” Heero stated.

“I know.” Duo pushed off the stable door. “I need to go and make some phone calls. Heero, when you've brought all the horses in I intend to take swabs and samples from all of them and test them for EI. Just because they're not showing any symptoms right now doesn't mean they haven't caught it.”

“No problem. I'll let you know when they're all in and give you a hand.”

“I'll help too,” June said.

“Thanks, both of you. Heero, up at the surgery stables there's a large bottle of Betadine in the dispensary, could you bring it down here please? I'd like everyone to wash their hands with it after handling each horse. Once I know what other precautions and measures we will need to take, I'll put them into place. I'll be back later.” Having done what he could for now, Duo left the stables to return to the cottage and make his calls.

Heero looked at June. “I suppose we should start bringing these animals in then and putting the protective measures into place. I'll also need to contact Wufei, Carl and Frank to let them know of this virus and that the stables are now in quarantine.”

“I can't believe this is happening,” June replied. “It just doesn't seem possible.”

“I agree; but it is and we need to do our best to help our horses get over it.”

“Yes, we do.” June squared her shoulders. “I'll start putting the feeds in.”

“Thank you.”

* * * 

Having returned to the cottage the first call Duo made was to Zechs to fill the other vet in on his findings. As expected, Zechs was completely shocked and stunned by Duo's revelation. Once the information had sunk in, the enormity of the situation hit home and Zechs told Duo he would immediately head to Treize's and inform him of Duo's suspicions regarding Romeo. He'd also place Treize's stables under quarantine pending the result of the swabs he would take from Romeo whilst on the property.

Having thanked Zechs and arranging to meet with him at the surgery a little later to conduct their tests, Duo hung up and contemplated his next call. Did he ring the Vet Board first, or the Department of Agriculture? He decided to ring the Vet Board and go from there.

Ten minutes later, Duo was hanging up the phone and rubbing his temples. The headache and nightmare were getting worse. The Veterinary Board had taken all possible details from him, confirmed he needed to place the stables under quarantine and advised him to ring the Department of Agriculture as they were also dealing with a suspected case of EI and would be able to let him know what measures would need to be put into place.

Taking a couple of minutes to make himself a coffee and take a couple of panadol for his headache, Duo felt fortified enough to deal with the Department of Agriculture.

Having made the initial call, he was re-routed through three different departments before finally reaching the department of Biosecurity.

“Now what?” muttered Eric as his phone began to ring. “Biosecurity, Eric Shaw speaking.”

“Mr. Shaw, my name is Doctor Duo Maxwell from the Maxwell Veterinary Practice in Salsbury. I need to report two cases of what I believe to be Equine Influenza...”

* * * 

Before heading to Treize's stables, Zechs did some background research into the Equine Influenza virus so he would be more familiar with its symptoms, diagnosis and outlook. By the time he'd finished reading, he was a lot wiser as to the disease and a lot more worried.

Knowing there wasn't much he could do about it though, he picked up his bag and headed for his boyfriend's stables to break the bad news.

“Doctor Merquise, I wasn't aware the boss had called you to come out,” Otto greeted when he saw the vet's car pull up by the stable block.

“He didn't call me, Otto. I'm here at the request of Doctor Maxwell. It's to do with Romeo,” Zechs replied once he'd exited his car.

“That doesn't sound promising,” Otto stated with a frown.

“I'm afraid there's the possibility of some bad news coming, but I really need to speak with Mr. Khushrenada as Romeo is his horse.”

“No problem, I quite understand. The boss is in the jumping paddock working with a youngster. I'll go fetch him for you.”

“Thanks, Otto. I really don't like to disturb him when he's working, but I'm afraid this can't wait.”

“Sounds serious.”

“It is.”

“I'll be back in a moment. You can wait in the staff room if you wish?”

“That's okay, I'll wait here.” Zechs leaned back against the car door.

Otto disappeared in the direction of the paddocks, leaving the vet alone with his thoughts and doing his best to try and work out exactly what was the problem here.

A few minutes later Treize rode into the stable yard on a chestnut gelding. Dismounting he brought the reins over the horse's head. “No, Otto, call Joe to take care of Solar, whatever it is Doctor Merquise has to say regarding Romeo I'd like you to be there to hear it too.”

“Okay, boss.” Otto called for Joe who took over the task of unsaddling and settling the chestnut.

Treize's lips began to curl into a smile when he spotted his lover, but soon changed to a frown when he noted the serious expression on Zechs' face. Keeping things professional, Treize stopped before the vet. “Doctor Merquise, Otto said you called in on Duo's request, something about Romeo?”

“Yes, that's correct. As you know, two of the horses at Heero's stables are sick with suspected colds. Duo took some swabs from Orion this morning as the gelding was looking much worse. He ran several tests on the samples; the results of those tests were not something he expected. He also took swabs from Nataku and did the same tests on those; they also returned the same result.” Zechs took a deep breath to steady himself for what he was about to say next. “Both horses have tested positive for the Equine Influenza Virus.”

Treize raised an eyebrow. “You think Romeo could also have this virus?” Treize wasn't too clued up on EI. He'd heard about it, but never really took much notice of it. Being as the disease had never been in the country before, it wasn't something anyone gave a second thought to.

“Yes, we do. With your permission I'd like to take some swabs and run some tests on the samples. I should have a definite answer within an hour or so.”

“I see. Of course you can take samples. I gather the sooner we can get an answer, the sooner we can start treating him properly for it,” Treize said.

“Ah, that's just it. There isn't any specific treatment for it,” Zechs replied.

“Doctor Merquise, if you don't mind, could you please explain in simple terms exactly what this Equine Influenza is and why it can't be treated?” Otto asked.

“I'll do my best to explain it as simply as possible.” Zechs went on to let the pair know all he had learned himself in regards to the virus. By the time he'd finished his throat was as dry as the desert and both Treize and Otto were looking like they had been sucker punched.

“I had no idea it was that bad,” Treize said, mulling the information over in his head.

“It's extremely serious and as you can imagine, it will spread like wildfire through the equine population here in Australia. I'm afraid that as of now, your stables are also in quarantine, and that means no horse is allowed to enter or leave the property until further notice.”

“And how long will that be for?” Treize asked. “Not that I'm trying to be difficult or anything, but I do have shows to attend.”

“I'm not sure. Duo is contacting the Department of Ag and the Vet board to report the cases and then we will have to abide by whatever their decision is. Look, Romeo may not have the virus, he could still just have a cold, but until I do the tests on the samples, we won't know for sure.”

“And if the tests return a positive result?”

“Then I will need to notify the appropriate departments and go from there.”

“I suggest you take the samples you need and do your tests, Doctor Merquise. Meanwhile I suppose we'd better start praying for a miracle.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Equine Influenza virus actually came into Australia back in 2007. It was brought in by a thoroughbred racehorse imported from Japan where there had been a recent outbreak of the disease. The horse spent time at the Eastern Creek Quarantine Station which was close to several other equestrian venues. The disease can, and quite often is, spread by air born particles and this is how it made it from the quarantine station to the venues where it proceeded to infect every horse it came into contact with.


	36. Chapter 36

With the samples taken from Romeo, Zechs placed them in a sealed container and then into the trunk of his car. “I'll test these as soon as I'm back at the surgery. Once I have a result I will call you and let you know. In the meantime, here's a bottle of Betadine solution. Dilute it by adding twenty milliliters to every liter and wash your hands thoroughly in it after handling each horse. It will hopefully help to stop the spread of the infection to the other horses.” Zechs handed over the brown bottle.

“Thank you,” Treize replied, taking the offered bottle of strong antiseptic solution and passing it to Otto. 

The groom took the bottle and scanned over the instructions written on it. “I'll take this to the tack room and make up several spray bottles of it now,” he said.

“That would be good if you don't mind, Otto.”

“No problem, boss.” Otto left to make up the solution.

“Just remember, the stables are in quarantine as of now. No horse is to leave or enter the property until further notice,” Zechs reiterated. “If this does turn out to be another case of EI, I'll contact the authorities and let you know what they advise.”

“I'll wait to hear from you then,” Treize said with a small smile. He glanced around as he stepped closer to the car and his lover. “Thank you for all you've done so far, Zechs.” Treize leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his lover's lips.

“I just wish this was anything but a suspected EI case,” Zechs sighed.

“Not much we can do about things now,” Treize said. “Best thing to do would be to focus on getting the sick horses better and trying to control the spread of it.”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Zechs muttered. Picking up his own spray bottle of betadine, Zechs sprayed his shoes and then his hands, wiping his hands off before placing the bottle back in the car and getting into the driver's seat. “I'll be in touch soon.”

“I'll be waiting for your call.” Treize stepped back as Zechs started up the car. Waving his lover off, Treize shook his head and sighed. With a heavy heart he returned to the stables.

* * * 

Eric's ears pricked up with Doctor Maxwell's words. “Two suspected cases of EI?” he repeated.

“Yes. I thought the horses had a cold at first and so we isolated them just to be safe. One began to show signs of getting worse so I took some swabs this morning and did some tests. I had a niggling thought in the back of my mind and double checked my text books. I've never seen, treated or heard of a case of Equine Influenza here before so I was naturally cautious. I did the recommended tests from the text book and they came back positive,” Duo informed the man.

“I see. Thank you for taking things seriously, Doctor Maxwell and for notifying us of your diagnosis. Do you still have any of the samples remaining?”

“Yes, I do. I wasn't sure if you would need them to confirm my diagnosis or not so I saved them anyway.”

“As you can appreciate, it's not that we don't trust a vet's diagnosis, but given the disease we are dealing with here, the department would like samples of any suspected or confirmed case to be sent through so we can do our own tests to confirm the result and put into place the appropriate measures to try and control this disease.”

“I can have them couriered through to you if that would help?” Duo stated.

“Thank you, that would be ideal. I certainly wouldn't suggest sending them through the post!”

Duo chuckled. “No, I agree with you there. Mr. Shaw, I know this is probably not the right thing to ask, but do you have any idea how this disease got into the country? Also, the Vet Board said the department was already dealing with a suspected case of EI.”

Eric sighed. “I might as well fill you in, Doctor Maxwell as the department will probably need to release a press statement sooner or later in regards to this infection anyway. Yes, we have had a horse die whilst competing at a high profile event and as such an autopsy is required to find the cause of death. During the course of that autopsy we discovered the horse died from complications caused by the Equine Influenza A Virus, the strain subtype H3N8; hence the request for samples from the equines you have discovered suffering from the disease. We will need to confirm not only that it is EI – not that we're doubting your diagnosis – but also if it is the same strain as the one the deceased horse had.”

Duo felt his blood run cold. “The horse that died, it wouldn't have happened to have been the one competing at the Sydney Royal, would it?”

“Yes, it was.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Doctor Maxwell , these horses you have diagnosed, we will need to know where they have been over the course of the past two months and I mean _all_ movements. The deceased horse came in from overseas with the virus already present that we can tell. Unfortunately, it didn't show up until a day or two before the horse competed at the Sydney Royal. It came over along with a few other horses from Japan, some thoroughbreds, the others were the Japanese jumping team for the Nations Cup.”

“Fuck!” Duo felt as if he'd been doused with a bucket of icy water.

“Doctor Maxwell?”

“Ah, sorry about that, Mr. Shaw. The Japanese Nations Cup competitors, you said?”

“Yes, that's right.”

“Mr. Shaw, the two horses I'm currently treating were both in the Australian Nations Cup team at Werribee.”

Eric groaned. “That would be where they caught it then.”

“There were something like three hundred horses at Werribee over the course of that week,” Duo said, his voice almost a whisper.

“And every one of them would have been exposed to the virus,” Eric finished.

“Mr. Shaw, you obviously have a lot to deal with so I won't take up any more of your time. I'll have the samples couriered through to you immediately and I'll await your result. Meanwhile, could you advise me of what measures you'd like me to put into place? I have already quarantined the jumping stable these horses were at and also my own, surgery stables.”

“Thank you for that. I'll have our resources department contact you shortly and let you know the procedures we will need you to follow.”

“No problem, I'll wait for their call. Good luck, Mr. Shaw and if there is anything I can do to help, let me know.”

“Thanks, Doctor Maxwell, we're going to need all the luck we can get.”

Duo hung up the phone, his mind whirling with thoughts. First thing he needed to do though was to contact a courier service and have the samples sent direct to the Agricultural Department. 

* * * 

“Finally,” Benson sighed as he hung up the phone. 

Cornes turned to look at his boss. “Success at last?”

“Yeah.” Benson dry washed his face before looking to his assistant. “I now have it confirmed that Japan did have a small outbreak of EI around the time that these horses were due to leave the country for Australia.”

“At least now we know exactly where it came from instead of assuming,” Cornes replied.

“Yes, there is at least that much. Now the problem is, how to contain it and prevent the spread of it throughout the entire horse population.” Benson sighed again. “This is going to be a near impossible task.”

“I agree with you there. Aside from this horse, it all depends on where the others have been – still are for that matter.”

“I'm afraid this is going to be a logistical nightmare, Cornes. I hope the others are having some luck, especially in tracking down where these horses have been and gone. The rate at which this disease can spread – more so in an unvaccinated equine population – is phenomenal. Within a couple of days we could have hundreds of horses affected.”

The phone rang and Cornes answered it. Hanging up again after a few moments, he turned to his boss. “That logistical nightmare you were talking about?” Benson nodded. “Well, it's started. Eric just took a call from a vet down south a bit. It appears he has two cases of EI.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Eric and Darren want us in the conference room five minutes ago.”

* * * 

Entering the conference room, Darren Coleman looked around at his assembled 'crew'. Taking a seat at the head of the oval table, he placed a folder down and opened it up. A pen was removed from his shirt pocket and placed on the note pad sitting inside the folder. Clearing his throat, he looked to the men sitting around the table.

“Gentlemen, I've called this meeting for two reasons. The first to find out exactly where you are all up to in your respective tasks and secondly to implement a plan of action. Before I go into details of what I have been doing, I'd like to hear from you all. Benson, how is it going with tracking down the disease and how it came into the country?”

Benson opened his own folder and related his findings thus far to the director. He explained how the Japanese Department of Agriculture had eventually, albeit reluctantly, admitted to having had a small outbreak of EI around the time the horses were shipped across to Australia. He also informed everyone of where those horses had been headed upon leaving the quarantine facilities. “I'm still assisting Eric in tracing the movements of some of them and we hope to have all that information very soon,” Benson concluded.

“Thanks, Benson, good work,” Coleman stated. “Continue to assist Eric to trace the other horses and give me a detailed list of exactly where each one has been once you have all the information, please. Once that's done I want to know why this disease wasn't detected at the quarantine station.”

The head vet nodded. He wanted to know the answer to that too.

“Ron?”

The technician looked up from his notes.

“How are you getting on with a vaccine?”

“It's slow going. I've contacted several countries and have the procedure I need to make the vaccine itself, but...”

Coleman raised an eyebrow.

“As you may or may not know, put simply, a vaccine is usually made from dead cells of the disease you're trying to prevent. The only available source I have of this virus is the deceased equine in cold storage. I need to harvest enough of the EI cells to grow cultures of the disease. Once I have enough growing I can then neutralize the virus and make the vaccine. Given the amount of time it will take to grow enough cells to make one shot of vaccine and the amount of the vaccine we're going to need, it will take some time before there's enough available.”

“How long?” Coleman whispered.

“I'd estimate between two to three weeks.”

“Shit!”

“Coleman?” Eric interrupted. When the director's attention turned to him, he continued. “We don't have that sort of time. This disease is already spreading rapidly through the equine population.”

“I know,” replied Coleman.

“If I could get more of the virus cells I can cultivate faster,” Ron said with a sigh.

“Hold onto that thought for a moment, Ron. I might have a way to help you out in that,” Eric said. Opening his own folder, Eric began to fill the others in on what he'd learned of the movements of the imported horses, finishing up with the phone call he'd had from a Doctor Maxwell in Salsbury within the last hour.

“Doctor Maxwell is sending through samples he's taken from both horses he's diagnosed as having contracted the EI virus for us to double check and confirm if it's the same strain. I would suggest that if it is confirmed that the virus is the same strain we could approach the owners of those horses and ask for permission to take blood samples which will then enable Ron to cultivate more of the cells and hopefully have a vaccine available much quicker,” Eric finished.

Ron's eyes lit up at the prospect. “It certainly would help us out a heck of a lot if we could,” he stated.

“Gentlemen, before we go down that path, there's a few other things we need to discuss,” Coleman interrupted. “The first priority is in regards to containing this disease. Did this Maxwell say what measures he's put in place? Also, did you find out where those horses have been, where they could have contracted the virus from?”

“From what Maxwell told me, both horses he's treating were a part of the Australian Nations Cup jumping team. They were at Werribee for the competition; the same place our deceased horse competed.” Eric waited a moment for that bit of information to set in. Seeing the looks dawning on everyone's faces, he continued. “Yes, there were over three hundred horses at the Werribee equestrian complex during that week of competition – all of them have been exposed to the virus and all have now gone back to their respective homes. Aside from that, many will have traveled to and competed at other events since Werribee. Given this horse competed at and also died at the Royal show where there are in excess of four hundred horses competing there over the course of the week – each one of those has also been exposed to this virus.”

“Christ, this is rapidly becoming a national disaster,” muttered Oliver, the public relations officer.

“You don't have to tell me,” Eric replied. “Doctor Maxwell has already placed the suspected stables under quarantine, along with his own surgery stables as that's where the sick horses are currently being treated. I did advise him we would be in touch with further procedures and any other measures he will need to put into place.”

“At least there's a small consolation there,” Benson piped up. “Someone does have a brain and has already taken the appropriate steps to try and contain this virus.”

“Doctor Maxwell came across as a very responsible vet when I spoke to him,” Eric replied. Turning to address Coleman, Eric spoke again. “Given what we already have on this disease and the fact that there are well over eight hundred horses out there that have been exposed to the virus already, not to mention the numbers that have possibly been in contact with the other horses that arrived from Japan, this is something we can't handle on our own. Coleman, we need to involve the media in this.”

Darren Coleman closed his eyes and sighed. “You're right. As much as I hate to say it, we are going to need the assistance of the press to reach anyone and everyone who could be affected by this. Oliver?”

“Yes?”

“Have you got that letter you were doing up for all vets ready yet?”

“It's just about finished,” Oliver replied.

“Good. There's a few things I'll need you to add to it which I will tell you about after this meeting. Once the letter is finalized I want you to send it out to every single registered vet and vet practice in the states of New South Wales, Victoria and Queensland. I'll advise you later if we need to notify the other states' practices and relevant authorities. Benson?”

“Yes?”

“When those samples arrive I want you and Cornes to test them; Ron can confirm with you once you've done your tests.”

“I'll get right onto it.”

“Wayne?” The resources manager looked up. “I want you to be ready to start to dispatch the necessary chemicals and hazmat gear to those practices that report cases of EI and have them placed under strict quarantine until further notice. We will also need a large map to note down where each infected horse and properties are located. That might give us some indication of where this disease is spreading and possible future cases.”

“I'll have everything ready to go as soon as it's needed,” Wayne replied.

“Eric, I'll need you to work with me to put together a statement for the press. We will also need to notify the government and come up with a strategy to try and stop the spread of this disease.”

“No problem, Darren.”

“If there are no further questions gentlemen, I suggest we all get to it, time is of the essence here.” Coleman closed his folder.

The group all gathered together their paperwork and shuffled out of the room, talking quietly amongst themselves as they did so. Eric remained behind with the director.

“Do you think we will be able to stop it?” Coleman asked wearily.

“Stop it?” Eric shook his head. “No, I think it's already too late for that. But, we should be able to contain and manage it if we start to take action now.”

“It's going to be a long, tough battle.”

“I know.”

Coleman pulled out his note pad from the folder. “Note down the main things we're going to need to inform the public of in relation to this outbreak. I'm going to contact the Premier and bring the government up to speed. We will need their permission before we go public with this.”

“No problem.” Eric pulled the note pad towards himself. “Good luck with the government.”

“Thanks. I'll be back shortly.” Coleman scraped his chair back and left the room to make his call.

“Where to start?” Eric muttered.

* * * 

Zechs returned to the Maxwell Veterinary Practice and removed the container with Romeo's swabs in it from the trunk of his car. Locking the car he made his way to the surgery. Stepping inside he could hear the low murmur of a voice and followed the sound to the reception area where he found Duo just hanging up the phone.

Catching sight of the blonde vet from the corner of his eye, Duo hung up the phone and turned to face the other vet, a grim look on his face. “How did it go at Treize's?” he asked.

“As well as could be expected,” Zechs replied. “I've got the samples from Romeo here. Any chance you can assist me with the tests as I've not done one before?”

“Sure, no problem. I had to look it up in my old text books myself as I'd not done one before either,” Duo replied and made a move towards the consulting room.

Following along behind his boss, Zechs continued. “I've put Treize's stables under quarantine pending the result of these tests.”

“Thanks. I've been in touch with the vet board and Department of Ag too.”

“What did they say?” Zechs asked as he handed over the container with the swabs in it to Duo.

“The guy I spoke to confirmed they have a horse there that died from complications due to the EI virus. It was the one that died at the Sydney Royal.”

“Shit!”

“It was also one of the Japanese Nations Cup team members.”

Zechs groaned. “Could this be any worse? There were heaps of horses competing at Werribee. Come to think of it, there would be well in excess of two hundred competing at the Sydney Royal too.”

“More like around five hundred at the Royal,” Duo replied. Having fetched slides and the chemicals needed, Duo set the items out on the bench top. “There, that's all the stuff we need for the tests.”

“Thanks.” Zechs began to prep the slides, putting a sample on two and adding the chemicals as Duo told him. The first slide was placed on the staging area of the microscope. “What is the Department of Ag doing about this disease?” Zechs asked as he peered down the sights to gaze into the microscopic world.

“The guy I spoke to said he would get someone to contact me with what measures they require me to put into place, but for the moment quarantining the properties and washing down with betadine is a must,” Duo replied. “Oh, they also want me to send through samples from Orion and Nataku to confirm if the strain of EI they have is the same as the strain that the dead horse had. I guess if Romeo's tests come back positive for EI too then I'd better include samples from him as well.”

“At least they are starting to act on it,” Zechs muttered. “Ah, crap.”

Duo raised an eyebrow. “I take it the result is not what you wanted?”

“No, it isn't,” Zechs replied, pulling back from the microscope. “You take a look.”

Duo duly peered down the eye scopes to take in the result of the tests. The sight that greeted him was one he was fast becoming familiar with. “Definitely EI,” he confirmed quietly.

“I was hoping it wasn't,” Zechs sighed and slumped in his seat. “I guess I'll need to notify the Department too, and Treize.”

“Give them a call now, Zechs and let them know I have a courier coming with samples already so I'll include one from Romeo in that batch.”

“No problem.” Zechs got up to make his call leaving Duo to add Romeo's samples to those of Orion's and Nataku's to await courier collection.

By the time Zechs returned, Duo had cleaned up the consulting room and put away the microscope. “How did it go?” Duo asked.

“Okay. I've given them all the information I could and let them know a sample would be coming through with yours for them to test. Now I have to break the news to Treize.” 

“Yeah, not easy is it?” Duo said.

“You're right there.”

“Speaking of which, I'd better let Heero and June know of the results of my conversation with the Ag Department.” Just as Duo was about to move there came a knock at the surgery door. “Ah, that's probably the courier service.” Duo went to open the door.

Zechs followed him out a moment later with the samples.

With the paperwork dealt with, Duo and Zechs left the surgery to grab a quick coffee before resuming their tasks of letting the riders know of the Department's response to their horses infections.

 

~ * ~

tbc...


	37. Chapter 37

“Treize speaking.”

“Treize, it's Zechs.”

“Ah, I thought I recognized the sound of that lovely voice. I take it you have the results from Romeo's tests?”

“Yes, I do. Treize, I'm afraid it's not good news. The results confirm that Romeo has the Equine Influenza virus.”

“I see. Where do we go from here?”

“Your stables are officially under quarantine. No horse is allowed to leave or enter the property until further notice. The department of Agriculture has been notified and they are sending out supplies to Duo's practice along with instructions. Once I have them I'll bring the necessary stuff around and let you know what the procedure will be from there. I've also sent samples of Romeo's blood through to the department so they can confirm the diagnosis. I'm sure they will also be in contact with you to let you know their intentions. In the meantime, all I can do is treat the symptoms Romeo is showing.”

Treize thought on Zechs' words for a moment. “I understand, but surely there is an antibiotic or something along those lines you can give Romeo to help him? What about a vaccine for the other horses?”

“Being as this is a virus, no antibiotic is going to do anything for it. Yes, I can use some antibiotics to help with some of the symptoms, but that will only be if the infections have a bacterial element to them. At this point we need to keep up with the fluids, give him lots of electrolytes in his water along with cough medicine for the cough he will most likely develop. Cleaning his nose out regularly and rubbing Vicks on his throat and chest will also help a bit. As for a vaccine... There isn't one available at all that I'm aware of here in Australia. I will check with Duo and see if he has any information on one,” Zechs replied.

“Okay. I'll wait to hear from you or the department then.”

“I'd better get back to work. I'll call round later this evening.”

“Thanks, Zechs, for all you've done. I'll see you later on.”

Zechs hung up the phone, a grim smile on his face. He just wished there was more he could do.

* * * 

Wandering back down to the stables, Duo found his husband and June topping up the sawdust in the boxes. Spotting his lover walking into the stables, Heero emptied out the load he had in the wheelbarrow and stepped out to meet his partner. June looked up and realizing Duo was there, she leaned the rake against the stable wall and joined Heero in the breezeway.

“Did you speak with the Department?” Heero asked.

“Yes, I did.” Duo reached for the upturned water bucket out front of Shini's stable and sat on it. June and Heero grabbed a couple of other water buckets and joined him.

“What did they say?” June asked.

Duo gave a sigh. “I've sent off samples to the Department as they need to confirm my diagnosis and also which strain of EI Orion and Nataku have.”

“You mean there's more than one?” Heero asked.

“Apparently there is. Look, I'll try to explain this as best I can.” Duo went on to let the pair know what Eric had told him. “So the Department is certain the Japanese horse brought the virus into Australia and as it came in with several other horses and not just the jumping team, the disease could be anywhere in Australia by now.”

“What's the procedure from here?' June asked.

“Good question,” Duo replied. “The stables are all under strict quarantine as you already know. No horse is allowed to leave or enter the property until further notice. Also, you need to wash your hands in betadine before and after you handle a horse. Footwear also needs to be washed in betadine. I'd suggest you both wear a pair of wellingtons around the stables and set up a sort of foot-bath, a flattish container with a couple of liters of water and betadine should suffice. Keep it at the entry to the yard and make sure you step in and out of it before entering or leaving the property. You can always slip off your shoes, put the wellies on, step through the bath and then do what you need to and do the reverse when you're finished for the day.”

Heero agreed that would be a good idea and hopefully help to minimize the spread of the disease.

“The Department is also sending out a contamination kit. I'm not sure what will be in it, but I'm betting it will be things like extra heavy duty masks, gloves and disinfectant for the practice to use in an attempt to halt this virus,” Duo supplied.

“So what do we do in regards to the sick horses and those that are still virus free?” Heero asked.

“For now we simply treat the sick horses, be vigilant with keeping everything as sterile as possible to try and stop the spread of the virus and keep a close eye on the rest of the horses.”

“Is there a vaccine we can give the horses that aren't sick, or is there any other form of treatment we can apply to Orion and Nataku?” June asked.

“No, not that I'm aware of. As for treatment, as I said before, it's viral so antibiotics won't do any good. If any of their symptoms become bacterial based then yes, I can use antibiotics to treat those symptoms. For now we just keep up with the current treatment.”

“What about Romeo?” Heero asked.

“Zechs brought back samples from him and unfortunately he's also got the virus,” Duo replied. “Oh, that reminds me, have you contacted Wufei yet in regards to Nataku?”

“No, I haven't. I was going to call him once you'd been in touch with the Department, just in case there could have been any further information,” Heero replied. “I'll call him now and let him know.”

“I'd suggest you also ring Frank and Carl, although their horses aren't showing any symptoms of the virus at this stage, that doesn't mean they won't get it. As much as I hate to say it, Heero, I think all the horses here will end up catching it.”

“If that's going to be the case maybe we should bring Orion and Nataku back here, that way your surgery stables will be freed up should you need them to treat any horses that should come in, regardless of whether they are there for the virus or other illness,” June said.

“That's a good idea, June, but I think we should wait and see if any of the others come down with the virus first. If and when they do, then we can move Nataku and Orion back,” Duo stated.

“Might as well lay in some more supplies of Vicks, cough medicines and those wipes for their noses; if they're all likely to catch it we're going to need quite a lot,” Heero said with a sigh.

“Good idea. I'd better get back up to the surgery, the Department is going to contact me back with the results as soon as they have them and I don't want to miss the call, plus I have a couple of surgical cases booked in for this afternoon. I'll catch up with you later. Good luck with the calls, Heero.” Duo stood and returned the water bucket to its place and left the stables. June and Heero remained seated for a few minutes, each digesting the information Duo had passed on.

Rubbing his hand across his face, Heero sighed. “I guess I should make those phone calls.”

“I'll go look around and see if I can find something to use as that foot bath Duo suggested we set up,” June said as she rose to her feet.

“Try looking in the sheds to the side of the barn where the hay is stored. There's quite a lot of old stuff in there that came with the farm when I bought it. I haven't a clue exactly what's in there, but there's a lot of it,” Heero suggested with a grin.

“Okay, I'll see what I can find. If I'm not back in an hour, send out the search party.”

“Just be aware of spiders and other creepy crawlies,” Heero teased.

“Pfft, spiders and shit don't scare me,” June huffed. “As long as they stay out of my way I'll leave them alone; but if they do try anything I'll just step on them.”

“Oh, you cruel, evil woman,” Heero continued to tease.

June rolled her eyes.

* * *

“Thanks.” Cornes took the package from the delivery boy and closed the door. He scanned the information written on the back as he walked towards the lab. “Package for you, Doctor Benson,” he said as he stepped inside the lab.

“Thanks.” Benson took the offered package.

“It's from a Doctor Maxwell,” Cornes informed.

“Ah, these will be the samples Eric said he'd asked the vet with the reported EI cases to send through.”

“Want me to set up the microscopes and fetch the chemicals for the tests?”

“Yes please.” Benson began to open the package while Cornes went to fetch the things they would need.

Grabbing a couple of files, Cornes clipped the appropriate paperwork to them, dropping them by the microscopes, leaving them there whilst he fetched the rest of the items they would need. “All set for you.”

Benson picked up the phials of blood and approached the microscope bench. Cornes grabbed the first clipboard and pen. Setting two phials down on the bench, Benson turned the third over in his hand.

“Ready?” he asked his assistant, Cornes nodded, pen poised. “Right, sample one: taken from a horse by the name of Orion...”

Cornes wrote all the necessary information down on the form as Benson smeared a couple of drops of blood from the phial onto the slide. Chemicals were added and the slide slipped into place. Benson peered down the eye sights as the microscopic world was revealed to him.

“The diagnosis of Equine Influenza made by Doctor Maxwell of the Maxwell Veterinary Practice in Salsbury in regards to the horse known as Orion is confirmed as being correct.” Benson paused for a moment and picked up another bottle of chemical. Carefully he added a couple of drops to the slide and waited for a moment before looking down the eye sights once more. He twisted the focus knobs a couple of times, refining the image.

“The virus is also confirmed as being the subtype H3N8.” Benson leaned back in his chair. “You get all that?”

“Yep, all written down. Ready for the next one?” Cornes asked, passing the clipboard over for Benson to sign.

“Yeah, we'll get them all done and then I can notify Eric of our findings.” Benson handed the clipboard back and removed the slide, passing it across to Cornes who took it to the small sink ready to be washed and then sterilized.

Once more the sample was placed on a slide, chemicals added and Benson confirming that Nataku also had the virus and it was the subtype H3N8.

“One more for you,” Cornes said.

“I thought there were only two reported cases?” Benson replied.

“There were up until a while ago. Another vet rang in to report a suspect case; vet works at the same practice and the horse he's treating was also a member of the Nations Cup team,” Cornes informed his boss.

“I see. Best we test that sample too.” Benson reached for the offered phial and another slide. Cornes filled out the paperwork with Romeo's name.

“Another confirmed case of EI, subtype H3N8,” he stated a couple of minutes later.

Cornes added the information to the paperwork, passed it over to Benson to sign and then removed the paper to place it with the others. “You want me to take these through to Eric?”

“No, thanks. I'll take them as there's a couple of things I need to discuss with him.”

“Okay. I'll clean up here then.”

“Won't be long.” Picking up the paperwork, Benson left the labs and headed for Eric Shaw's office.

* * * 

“Chang Palace, how may I help you?”

“Meiran? It's Heero Yuy calling.”

“Good afternoon, Heero. What can I do for you?” Meiran replied.

“Would it be possible to speak with Wufei at all? I have something very important to discuss with him,” Heero said.

Meiran felt a shiver run down her spine. “There's nothing wrong with Nataku, is there?” she asked, voice almost a whisper. If anything had happened to the mare Meiran knew her husband would be devastated.

“Ah, yes and no,” Heero replied cryptically. “Look, I don't wish to alarm you, but Nataku is sick and I really need to talk to you both in regards to her treatment.”

“Hold the line for a moment and I'll go fetch him.”

“Thanks.” The phone was placed on the counter and Heero could hear the sounds of Meiran's retreating footsteps. It wasn't long before he heard two sets of footfalls returning and the phone was picked up again.

“Mr. Yuy, Chang Wufei here, Meiran said you wish to speak with me about Nataku, something about the horse being ill?”

“Yes, Wufei.”

“Do you mind if I put the phone on speaker? That way Meiran can also listen in on the conversation,” Wufei requested.

“Not at all. What I need to tell you will concern both of you so that's a good idea,” Heero replied.

“One moment.” Wufei sat the phone down and pressed the speaker function. “Can you hear me, Mr. Yuy?”

“Crystal clear, Wufei. Can you hear me alright?”

“Perfectly, Mr. Yuy. Now, what is wrong with Nataku?”

Heero took a deep breath and began his explanation, starting with his believing Nataku had just come down with a cold to Duo's subsequent findings of the EI virus. “The department of Agriculture has been notified and Duo is awaiting further instruction from them as to where we go from here.”

“I see.” Wufei thought long and hard on Heero's words. “Would it be possible for us to come and visit Nataku?”

“At this point in time I'd have to say no. The stables are under quarantine which means only those people directly involved can enter or leave. It's nothing personal, but given how easily this virus spreads, the Department doesn't want to take any chances. Once I hear more from Duo in regards to what's going on I'll let you know. I'm sorry, Wufei.”

“I quite understand, Mr. Yuy and whilst I may not be happy with that decision, I do realize that it is in the best of interests that it has been made. I will keep in contact with you as to Nataku's state of health and if there is anything we can do, please let us know.”

“Thanks, Wufei and I am sorry you can't visit right now. I will call you and keep you updated and of course, as soon as you're allowed back onto the property I will be sure to let you know.”

“I would appreciate that. Thank you for the call. Good bye, Mr. Yuy.”

“My pleasure. Bye, Wufei.” Heero hung up the phone, a mix of emotions running through him. At least Wufei had been calm and understanding. Now to call Frank and Carl...

* * * 

“You're absolutely sure it's the same subtype?” Eric asked when Benson presented him with the paperwork from the tests he'd done.

“Positive,” Benson replied.

Eric scrubbed at his face. “Thanks. I'll get onto Wayne and make sure he sends out a 'hazard' kit to this vet's practice today. I'll also let Coleman know the results.”

“Any further reported cases?” Benson asked.

“I'm not sure, I haven't checked in with reception yet. They were going to take any reports for me as I've got my hands full with the rest of this stuff. Oh, I'll be out of the office for a few hours, got a meeting with Coleman and hopefully the prime minister.”

Benson raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we've got a press statement ready to go but we need to speak with the government first, bring them up to speed and let them know what we plan to do. I'll keep you in the loop.”

“Thanks, Eric.”

“No problem.”

“Oh, do you know if Ron's had much success with his vaccine? I know he was asking about getting more blood to make some and now we have three confirmed cases of the same subtype I can always contact this Doctor Maxwell and see if we can get some blood from the infected horses.”

“That's a great idea, Benson. I'll leave that one with you as I'm flat out.”

“No worries. I'll talk to you later.”

“Thanks.”

*

“Enter,” Ron said to the knock on his door.

Benson opened the door and stepped into the Lab where Ron was busily at work surrounded by petri dishes, droppers, test tubes and the like. “How's it coming?” Benson asked.

“Slowly,” Ron huffed out and swiped his hair back from his forehead.

“I might be able to help you out,” Benson said.

“Really? How?” Ron paused in his work and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

“That vet from down south with the cases of EI?” Ron nodded. “We had the samples come through from him along with a third sample from another horse. All three have tested positive for EI and the same subtype as the deceased horse. I'll give the vet a call in a minute and see if the owners of those horses would be willing to allow blood to be taken from them to assist in making up that vaccine.”

“Kevin, you're a life saver,” Ron sighed. “If you can get them to agree then I can get a viable vaccine much faster and who knows how many horses we will be able to help prevent getting this disease.”

“I'll get onto it now and let you know the result.”

“Thanks, Kevin.”

“Don't thank me yet,” Benson replied with a grin and left to make the call.

* * * 

“All done,” Duo said as he tied off the last stitch.

“Very neat job,” Catherine appraised and applied a dusting of penicillin powder before placing a strip of gauze over the wound site.

“Hopefully it won't come back again,” Duo replied and picked up the kidney dish which contained the lump he'd just removed from the dog's front leg. “I'm pretty sure it's benign, but I'll check it in a moment.”

“I can bandage him up if you like?”

“Would you mind?”

“Of course not. You go play with the microscopic world, I'll be done here in a moment.”

“Thanks, Catherine.” Duo moved to the side of the theater and placed a sliver of the tumor on a slide. Moments later he was peering into the world of cells. “That's a relief,” he muttered. “Definitely benign,” he told Catherine.

“Good.” Catherine had finished bandaging up the wound site and was lifting the dog down to the floor and the warm blanket that awaited him when the phone rang.

“I'll get it,” Duo said and reached across for the receiver. “Maxwell Veterinary Practice, Doctor Maxwell speaking...”

Catherine checked on Spot, the dog still asleep from the anesthetic before starting the task of cleaning up the theater. Spot was starting to come around by the time she'd finished and Duo was hanging up the phone. Glancing across at her boss, Catherine noted the thoughtful look on Duo's face. “Nothing wrong is there?” she asked, crouching down to check on Spot.

“No, nothing wrong. That was the Ag Department. They're sending out the hazard kit, should arrive tomorrow.”

“There's more though?” Catherine prompted when she observed the still thoughtful expression on Duo's face.

“Ah, yeah. Seems there isn't a vaccine for this EI virus as yet. The Department's technical lab are working on one right now, but they're hampered by a lack of the virus cells they need to cultivate in order to make the vaccine; and at the rate they're going along, it could be a few weeks before they even have enough just to vaccinate the equine population in the Sydney central district.”

“That isn't good,” Catherine replied.

“No, it's not. They've asked me if I would approach the owners of the horses here that have EI if I can take blood from them and send it through to the department so they can culture more of the virus and therefore speed up the process and amount of vaccine they can make.”

“I don't think June or Wufei would object, not if it will benefit other horses and maybe stop the infection before it reaches epidemic proportions.” Catherine was well aware of the Equine Influenza virus, Duo having told her and Hilde all about it earlier.

“I don't think they will either, but at the end of the day, it's their call. I'd better find June and run it by her. I'll let Heero know too and get him to contact Wufei.”

“You get going then, I'll take care of Spot for you.”

“Thanks, Catherine.”

* * * 

“Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“Yes, Prime Minister,” Coleman replied. “Sir, with all due respect, we need to do something to stop the spread of this disease and do it now. I have my team working around the clock to come up with a viable vaccine, but that will take time and time is something we don't have a lot of. This virus is already spreading rapidly through the equine population and reports of more infected horses are coming in all the time.”

“What do you suggest we do in the meantime?” asked the Prime Minister.

“Sir, the only way to stop the spread of this virus that I can see is to put a complete ban on the movement of any and all horses within the State until further notice.”

There was complete silence down the line for a minute.

“Sir? Are you still there, sir?”

“Yes, I'm still here. Did I hear you correctly, Coleman? You want to bring the movement of all horses to a complete stop?”

“Yes, sir. All horses, regardless of where they are currently residing are not allowed to leave the property. I mean a complete standstill, no horse can be moved on or off a property until further notice.”

“But is that completely necessary? I mean, just think of what it will do to the racing industry. We have some big races coming up soon, including the Melbourne Cup and I know there are a couple of horses from New South Wales entered in it.”

“I'm afraid so, sir. If we don't put a complete ban on moving horses then we won't have a racing industry at all. This virus is capable of wiping out the entire industry if we don't stop it now and this is the only way.”

There was a pregnant pause before the Prime Minister spoke again. “Okay. I suggest you call a press conference and get the message out to the public. As of nine o'clock this evening no horse will be allowed to move on or off the property it's currently on. I trust you have the resources to get the word out?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I'll call a cabinet meeting immediately and discuss this with the rest of the government. I'll also speak with the minister for police and give the police the authority to impose fines on anyone who breeches the ban.”

“Thank you, sir. I'll get right onto it and be back in touch soon.”

“Coleman, you'd better keep me updated and do your best to stop this thing.”

“Trust me sir, we're giving it everything we've got.”

* * * 

“Come on, Shini,” Heero called from the gray's paddock gate. “Time for your dinner.”

Shini raised his head from his grazing at his master's call. Slowly he began to walk towards the paddock gate.

Heero frowned as he watched the gray. Shini was usually a little more enthusiastic when it came to dinner time. Most evenings he was waiting impatiently at the gate for Heero to bring him in. Tonight though he was still grazing and didn't seem to be in any hurry to come in.

As the gray drew closer the small knot of dread began to build in Heero's stomach. When Shini was a few feet away, that dread began to overflow.

The gray didn't look as lively as usual and there was a slow discharge coming from his nose.

“Ah, shit,” Heero groaned.

~ * ~

tbc...


	38. Chapter 38

“Hey June, Heero around?” Duo asked as he entered the stable block after washing his shoes in the betadine solution.

“He's bringing the other horses in at his stables. I offered to do Nataku for him while I was here doing Orion,” June replied as she stepped out of Orion's stable, a wad of used wipes in her gloved hand.

“Ah, okay.”

“I can go get him for you if you want?”

“Nah, that's okay. Actually, I need to speak to you too about this, I can talk to Heero afterwards.”

“What's up?” June asked as she placed the soiled wipes into a bag ready to be incinerated.

“I spoke with the department a short while ago, seems they're doing their best to cultivate a vaccine for this EI virus but they're having a few problems,” Duo related.

“What sort of problems?” June asked as she donned a fresh pair of gloves, grabbed some wipes and was about to enter Nataku's stable to clean the mare's nose.

“They don't have enough of the virus cells to cultivate fast enough. They asked me if I could approach you and Wufei with the intent of taking some blood from both horses and sending it into the department. That way they can cultivate faster and hopefully have a viable vaccine much quicker.”

“I see.” June thought on Duo's words for a moment. “I can't speak for Wufei, but I don't mind you taking blood from Orion. If it will help in any way to stop this disease then I'm happy to help out.”

“Thanks, June,” Duo smiled. “I don't need to take too much. If I can get some from Nataku as well and Zechs can get some from Romeo then it should give the department a bit of a boost.”

“When did you want to do it?”

“I'll go down to the other stables and speak with Heero, get him to give Wufei a call and if Wufei is happy to allow blood to be taken from Nataku then I'll do it now and get it couriered through asap,” Duo replied.

“Okay then. I'll probably still be up here by the time you've spoken with Heero.”

“No worries. I'll be back shortly.” Duo turned and went to wash his hands in betadine. Even though he hadn't touched either of the sick horses at this point, he wasn't about to tempt fate.

*

“Oh, Shini,” Heero murmured as he clipped the lead rope to Shini's halter. Patting the gray neck, Heero opened the gate and began to lead the stallion towards the stable block. “Looks like what Duo said is coming true. All of you are going to come down with this virus,” he sighed.

Shini plodded along beside his master, he wasn't feeling all that good and just wanted to lie down in his warm stable and rest.

Once back at the stables, Heero put the stallion in his box, secured the door and went back out to fetch the remaining horses in. It would be easier to treat Shini once all the others were in. Once all the horses were in their respective stables, Heero contemplated what to do in regards to Shini; whether to leave him where he was or move him to the surgery stables. Knowing all the remaining horses were most likely going to come down with the virus too, he might as well leave Shini where he was.

Donning a pair of rubber gloves, Heero grabbed a packet of wipes and was about to step back into the gray's stable when Duo appeared. “What's up?” Heero asked, pausing with his hand on the bolt.

Duo explained about the department and their request for blood, Heero agreeing to contact Wufei and ask if he would be willing to allow Nataku's blood to be collected.

“I think Shini might be coming down with it too,” Heero informed his lover as he removed a glove to fish his cell phone out of his pocket.

Duo sighed. “Damn. Give me a minute to grab some gloves and I'll take a look at him.”

“Thanks, Duo.” While Duo fetched his gloves, Heero placed the call to Wufei, the Chinese man agreeing to Nataku's blood being taken. Pocketing the cell, Heero put his glove back on and entered the stable, Duo joining him a moment later.

Having checked Shini over as best he could without having his gear with him, Duo turned to Heero. “I'm pretty sure he has it too, Heero, although I'll need to take a blood sample to be certain.”

“I might as well leave him here as move him to the surgery stables. Given what you said earlier about the contagiousness of the virus I think it's a safe bet to say that all the others are going to come down with it too sooner or later.”

“I happen to agree with you, Heero. May as well move Nataku and Orion back down too,” Duo replied.

“I'll do that tomorrow, no point in moving them now as June will have fed them both.”

“Good point.”

“Oh, Wufei said you're welcome to take blood from Nataku too.”

“Thanks. I'll head on back up there and get it done now before evening consults starts. I'll need to contact Zechs too and see if he can take some from Romeo and bring it with him when he comes in for evening consults. I'll stop back down and take a sample from Shini and bring some more Vicks and cough medicine for you.”

“Thanks, Duo.”

“No problem.” Duo left after washing his hands and stepping through the foot bath Heero had rigged up. Fishing his cell from his pocket, he called Zechs as he walked back between the paddocks to the surgery stables.

“Zechs here. What's up, Duo?”

Duo explained the reason for his call and requested if Zechs could obtain some blood from Romeo if Treize agreed.

“I'm on my way there now,” Zechs replied. “Seems another one of Treize's horses have come down with it too,”

“Damn! It sure is spreading quickly,” Duo cursed.

“Yeah, it is. I'd have to say that in all my years of veterinary medicine I've never seen a virus spread so fast.”

“Me either. I really don't like the look of this, Zechs.”

“I have to say, it has me worried too. If this virus is spreading at such a rate it is going to be devastating for the entire equine industry.”

“I know. I just hope the Agricultural department has a contingency plan they can put into play.”

“Good luck with that!” Zechs snorted.

“One can always live in hope. I'll catch you later then at evening consults.”

“Will do, Duo.”

* * * 

“How did you go at Treize's?” Duo asked when Zechs stepped into the surgery that evening.

“Okay. I'm pretty sure the other horse has also caught the virus, but I've got a blood sample with me to test to confirm for sure. Oh, I asked Treize about taking blood from Romeo for the cultivation and he agreed. I've got it with me so you can send it off with the ones you've taken.” Zechs handed over a small bag that contained roughly 250ml of blood.

“Thanks,” Duo replied taking the donation. “The courier will be here somewhere in the next hour to collect the samples. I'll pop this one in the container in the 'fridge with the other two I took earlier.”

“Anything yet from the department in regards to what they plan to do about this virus?” Zechs asked as he moved towards the consulting room and microscope.

Having placed the bag of Romeo's blood with the other two, Duo followed Zechs into the consulting room. “I've not heard anything more from them, but I guess we will just as soon as they know what they're doing.”

“I'd suggest they get their asses into gear then and do something. This sample is also positive,” Zechs sighed as he leaned back from the microscope.

“I agree,” Duo replied, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the bench. “Shini's come down with it too.”

“Shit!”

“Yeah. I'd give the rest of the horses about three days before they all have it.” Duo looked down at the floor, locked in thought.

“At this rate I'd say we're going to have an epidemic,” Zechs stated.

“Yeah, I agree with you. Anyway, consults start in ten so we'd better shift and get ready for the hoards.”

“Nothing like an evening of vaccinations, nail clippings and health checks to make the time pass quickly,” Zechs quipped.

“About time we had something calm and tedious to deal with,” Duo retorted with a grin.

“You got that right!”

* * * 

Stepping into the kitchen after consults had finished, Duo removed his shoes and looked around for Heero. The Japanese man wasn't in the kitchen but he could smell the scent of dinner in the air. “Heero?” he called out.

“In the lounge,” came the reply.

Moving into the lounge room, Duo found his husband sitting on the couch, television on and obviously absorbed in whatever was on. Plonking down next to Heero, Duo stole a kiss. “What are you watching?”

“The news,” Heero replied and wrapped an arm around the vet's shoulder, pulling him close. “I heard the headlines on the radio earlier when finishing up with the horses and they said something about this equine influenza thing so I thought I'd watch the news.”

“Ah, have they said anything yet?” Duo turned his attention to the screen.

“Not yet but the news only came on a couple of minutes ago.”

The pair continued to watch as the presenter droned on about some new bill the parliament was proposing. After a few minutes the topic switched and both men listened intently.

“Now to some breaking news. The Department of Agriculture today released a statement concerning a virus that is rapidly spreading and infecting numerous horses within the states of New South Wales and Victoria...” The news reader went on to explain that the virus had only been discovered in the past two days and was believed to have been brought into the country with the arrival of several horses from Japan.

“The Equine Influenza virus is an extremely contagious disease under normal circumstances; given the Australian equine population have never been exposed to it before, it is already spreading rapidly through the equine industry.”

“You can say that again,” Duo muttered.

The news reader continued to explain the symptoms of the disease advising anyone who suspected their horse might have the virus to immediately contact their vet. “There have already been fifty confirmed cases of the virus within the state of New South Wales and a further one hundred awaiting confirmation. What the figures are for Victoria, is at this stage, unknown. Given the rapid spread of this disease and the implications it can have for the equine industry, the Department of Agriculture along with the Department of Biosecurity has met with the government today for crisis talks. Our reporter, Liam Bradoff, was there for the results of that meeting. Liam?”

The news cast switched to a reporter standing on the steps outside the government buildings. “Thank you, Ray. The Department of Agriculture and Biosecurity met with the government today to discuss this threat to the equine industry in Australia. Given the number of confirmed cases and those under suspicion the government and Departments have issued a complete ban on the movement of any horses within the states of New South Wales and Victoria. This ban is to come into effect immediately. As of six o'clock this evening, no horse is allowed to move off the property it's currently on regardless of whether it has the disease or not. The police, local rangers and the Department of Agriculture will be monitoring the roads and anyone caught transporting a horse will be severely fined. I repeat, there is a total ban on moving any horse from any property.”

Heero's eyes widened at that. “Shit! This is a lot bigger that I thought,” he said softly.

“I knew it could be bad, but I didn't think it would happen so quickly,” Duo muttered. “At least the government is trying to do something to stop the spread of the disease.”

“Makes a change,” Heero replied.

“It is hoped that by completely restricting the movement of all horses within the states, it may help to stop the spread of the virus.” The reporter paused to look at his notes before facing the cameras again. “Shortly after the meeting, representatives from the various departments met with the press and released further information.”

The news report switched to what appeared to be an earlier recording. In a press room, three people stood at a podium facing the reporters. One, who introduced himself as the Minister for Agriculture began to address the gathered group, explaining about the virus, their suspicions in regards to how it entered the country, the number of reported cases and the government's plans to try and stop the virus. It was basically a reiteration of what the reporters had already told them.

“I wonder if there's anything else they're doing to stop this virus?” Heero questioned, tuning out the broadcast for the moment. He'd already heard what they were saying.

“We do know they're trying to develop a vaccine, but the ban on all equine movement will also go a long way in trying to halt this virus,” Duo replied.

“Those equines that we are aware of that currently have the disease are all quarantined at present. The quarantine also extends to the property they are currently stabled at and any other equine on those properties,” the Minister continued. “All vets are being notified as we speak of this disease, the tests they need to do to confirm the disease and what procedures they are required to put into place. Those procedures include quarantining those affected properties and the personnel that work, live or have anything to do with the horses on those properties.”

Heero looked to Duo. “Have you had anything from the Department in relation to this?”

“Not as yet,” Duo replied. “I have been told to quarantine the properties, that was confirmed verbally when I spoke to the department. They haven't said anything more about it though so I guess I'll need to check the mail or email.”

“I can do that after the news for you if you want?” Knowing Duo's hatred for Nrobbuts and the problems he seemed to incur when working with electronic devices, Heero thought it best if he volunteered his services.

“That would be good,” Duo replied with a grin.

The news cast had shifted to a questions and answers type segment with the three representatives fielding several queries, all shot at them at once.

“What does this mean for the racing industry?”

“Is the government doing anything else aside from banning the movement of horses to try and stop this disease?”

“How did it manage to get into the country in the first place? I thought there were quarantine rules and restrictions in place to stop this sort of thing from happening?”

“What will happen to those people employed in the racing industries?”

The three behind the podium began to look a little shell shocked with the number of questions fired off at them in rapid succession. Finally one cleared his throat and stepped up to the podium. Raising his hands to quiet the mob, he cleared his throat.

“People, if you will all be quiet for a moment and we will try to answer your questions as best we can. My name is Darren Coleman and I'm the Director of the Department of Agriculture. This man here is Eric Shaw, our head of Biosecurity.” A slightly shorter man stepped forward and nodded to the group. “ Now, if you can raise your hands and wait in an orderly fashion, we will endeavor to answer as many of your questions as we can.” Coleman took a deep breath and glanced at Eric out the corner of his eye. Seeing the other man grit his teeth and square his shoulders, Coleman looked back to the reporters, most with their hands in the air. “You,” he said and pointed to a blonde haired reporter.

“You say the department is doing all it can to halt the spread of this virus; aside from the ban on movement and quarantining of properties, is it doing anything else that might actually stop this thing? Does the department or veterinary science field have anything it can use against it?”

“Hear hear,” came the mumbling from several others before another voice interrupted. 

“Surely it can be treated with drugs? For that matter, isn't there a vaccine?” The mumblings amongst the press grew slightly louder.

Eric stepped forward and took the floor. “Gentlemen, this equine influenza virus has never been seen here in Australia before and thus our horses have no immunity to it whatsoever; hence the rapid spread of the disease. There are other countries out there that do suffer from breakouts of the disease from time to time and yes, they have a vaccine. However, for reasons I won't go into now as it's too complicated, the vaccine cannot be brought into Australia. My team back at the Department of Agriculture is currently working around the clock to cultivate a viable vaccine for the equine population here. You can rest assured that as soon as it's developed and safe to use, we will be distributing it as fast as we can to vaccinate any and all horses within the country.”

“You, ma'am,” Darren said and pointed to a dark haired woman.

“If there is a total ban on moving horses, what does this mean for the racing industry? Will the meets still go ahead?” the woman asked.

“At this stage in time we are looking at canceling all race meets for the next couple of weeks...”

There was a loud muttering amongst the reporters.

“Quiet please,” the Minister called out.

“If you cancel the race meets what will happen to the people employed in the industry?” a young reported yelled out.

“As much as we do not wish to do so, it will be in the best interests of everyone concerned within the racing sector for the meets to be suspended until further notice. By everyone I mean not just the horses, the trainers, jockeys and stable hands too. As for what will happen to them? That will be up to the individual employer, unfortunately the government can't do much in that area.” Darren gave a sigh.

“But that's not fair,” an older reporter called out. “These people didn't ask for this disease to strike their horses and now they're being penalized? The government should be held accountable, they're the ones who let this disease into the country after all with their sloppy quarantine practices.”

Once again the murmur amongst the reporters started, soon building in volume.

“It's not just the racing industry that's going to suffer,” Duo growled. “What about the other avenues of equine sport? Not to mention the pleasure rider.”

“I know where you're coming from, Duo, but they also have a point,” Heero soothed.

“Seems all they're interested in is the threat to the racing industry; bugger little Susie and her pony who only go out on bush rides, or Tommy who does eventing on weekends.”

“You and I know there are more equines and branches of the equine industry than just the racehorses, but think about it, Duo. The racing industry here is worth something like several billion dollars every year. Aside from that, the racing industry is the third largest employer in the country. This won't just affect people like Treize and I who only compete, nor will it only affect the racehorses. The follow on could be catastrophic. There's the owners, trainers, jockeys, stable hands, grooms, Instructors, riding schools, farriers, feed merchants, studs... and that's just the start. There's all the people employed at the race courses, those that tend the track, gardens, food outlets; there's the bookies, the punters, the betting totalizers. It will have a huge, snowball effect and a lot of people could end up going to the wall over this virus.” Heero looked to his partner who had been listening carefully to him.

“I knew it would affect a lot of people, I guess I just didn't realize how many,” Duo replied.

“Thing is, the virus is here now and regardless of how it got into the country, the fact remains that it did and it's making a lot of horses very sick. The sooner the Department can come up with a vaccine or this disease can be eradicated, the better it will be for all concerned. We should all be working together to try and eliminate it, not fighting amongst ourselves,” Heero said quietly.

“You got that right,” Duo sighed. “Shame all those reporters can't see the same thing.”

Heero turned his attention back to the screen where the question and answer session seemed to have developed into a shouting match.

“Everyone, please,” the Minister called out, trying to bring order back to the meeting. 

“ENOUGH!” Eric yelled. Everyone in the room immediately went quiet. “Thank you. Now, people, listen up. Yes, we do realize how devastating this can and possibly will be for a lot of people involved in the equine industry, but...” Eric narrowed his eyes as he looked at the reporters. “You can rest assured that the government and all concerned departments are doing everything that they can to try and halt the spread of this virus. It is extremely important that all, and I mean ALL horse owners and people involved with them, be it racehorses or a pleasure pony, are fully aware of this disease and assist us in our attempt to halt its spread. Anyone who has an infected horse is under strict quarantine. No horse is to be moved from the property it currently resides at, regardless of whether that is its normal place of residence or not. The only way to beat this virus is for us all to work together.” Speech finished, Eric stepped back from the microphone and took a deep breath. He hadn't meant to go off quite so strongly, but sometimes the press could be completely insensitive and bull headed and in this case they had gotten to him.

“Well said,” Darren muttered to his colleague.

“Thanks.”

* * * 

As promised, Heero checked Duo's email for him and discovered a generic letter that had obviously been sent out to all vets and practices country wide. The letter really didn't state anything Duo didn't already know, just an outline on the Equine Influenza Virus, the symptoms, tests to perform, treatment and quarantine procedures. It also outlined the government's proposed plans to deal with the spread of the virus and the reporting of infected horses and properties.

Over the next few days the newspapers, radio and television kept up a constant stream of information regarding the virus; reporting things such as any new outbreaks, where the current quarantined properties were and how the Department of Biosecurity was coming along with the cultivation of a vaccine.

Duo, Hilde and Zechs were suddenly swamped with work. They still had their usual, daily consultations to do and surgeries booked, but the number of call outs increased by eighty percent. The majority of them were to suspected cases of the Equine Influenza virus.

For every five call outs to horses suspected of having the virus, the vets diagnosed and confirmed on average two horses with the disease.

As Duo and Zechs had feared, the disease was rapidly turning into an epidemic.

The ban on the movement of horses was extended to include Queensland. The states of Western Australia, South Australia, ACT and the Northern Territory remained Equine Influenza free for the moment, but they also imposed a twenty-four hour ban on the movement of horses just to be safe. A complete ban on any horses being transported into these states from New South Wales, Victoria or Queensland was imposed; similarly, Tasmania also put a ban on any horses coming across the Bass Strait to the state from any of the infected states.

Any horse that had crossed the borders between States since the outbreak of the virus was tracked down and quarantined just to be safe.

The day after the broadcast saw Jester, Angel, Comet and Lunar all came down with the virus. Heero's stables were already under quarantine so they didn't need to contact the Agricultural society in that regard. Orion and Nataku were moved back from Duo's surgery stables to Heero's and Duo took the precaution of having a professional come in to thoroughly fumigate and disinfect the surgery stables.

Duo wasn't going to take any risks with the surgery stables. Once the ban on movement of equines was lifted there was every chance he would need those stables or the crush section to treat horses for other ailments. The last thing he needed was for any future patients to contract the disease because he hadn't made sure to eradicate it from the practice.

Treize was in a similar situation to Heero. All his horses had now come down with the virus and Treize found himself – along with Otto and Joe – playing nursemaid to the sick equines. With there not being much in the way of work to be done, Treize had asked the other couple of stable hands to take any vacation time they were owed.

“I swear, if I use this stuff much more my skin will have a permanent, brown tinge to it,” Zechs muttered as he scrubbed his hands in betadine yet again.

“Just think of it as a sun tan,” Treize teased, also scrubbing his hands. Although they had both used gloves while treating the horses, they still washed in betadine just to be doubly sure.

“If that's your idea of a sun tan then I think I will do without one,” Zechs replied as he toweled off. “I'll get you some more cough medicine from the car and then I'd better be on my way.”

“Thanks, Zechs.” Treize followed his lover out to the car where he received the promised bottle.

“I'll call back tomorrow and see how they're all doing.”

“Thanks, I'd appreciate that. Romeo seems to be a little better today,” Treize said.

“Yes, he does. His temperature is down slightly so I think it's safe to say he's getting over the worst of it now. I just wish they'd never contracted it in the first place.”

“Same here,” Treize replied. “Do you have many more cases?”

“We've had a few. I'd better get moving, I've still got another call to make before returning to the practice for evening consults.”

“Any chance I can see you tonight?” Treize leaned in and pressed a kiss to those sweet lips.

“Would you mind if I asked you to come to my place? It's just that once I'm done with consults I'm going to be pretty beat and I don't think I'm up to driving far,” Zechs returned, a slightly glassy look in his eyes with the kiss he'd been bestowed. 

“Of course I'll come to your place. I'll be there around seven-thirty. I'll bring dinner with me too.”

“Treize, you're a life saver.”

* * * 

“Do you need any more cough medicine or Vicks?” Duo asked as Heero put on his shoes.

“I'm okay for the cough medicine, still got one and a half bottles,” Heero replied as he straightened up. “Another tub of Vicks would be good though. Oh, any chance of getting some more wipes and latex gloves? I'm just about out of both.”

“No worries, I'll stop by the surgery stables and grab some for you.”

“Thanks.” Heero gave his partner a warm kiss. “I'll see you down the stables shortly?”

“Yeah. I'll grab the supplies and meet you there in a few.”

Leaving his husband, Heero headed for the stables and his sick horses. Sliding the large door across he was greeted with the sounds of wheezing, coughing and the occasional snort. So far Zero, Wing, Sandfire and Hyperion had avoided catching the virus, but how long they would remain EI free, Heero didn't dare to guess.

He walked down the breezeway and unlocked the feed shed door. Moments later he was putting the feeds into the various bins, checking each horse as he went. So far all were as he thought they would be – ill and looking sorry for themselves. Reaching Angel's stable, Heero pulled the bolt back and entered.

“Come on, girl, breakfast is here,” Heero said to the mare who was standing in the corner of her stable. When Angel didn't move, Heero turned his full attention to the mare. Angel looked miserable, her nose running, eyes watering and a barking cough wracked her form every now and then. When Heero looked closer though there seemed to be something more, something he couldn't put his finger on. 

“Heero? You still in here?” Duo called out as he entered the stables, supplies in a bag in his hand.

“Duo? I'm in Angel's stable. Could you come and look at her please? There's something not right and I don't know what it is,” Heero replied softly, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

Immediately Duo was across the breezeway and entering the mare's stable. His eyes narrowed as he took in the mare and he swallowed hard.

~ * ~ 

tbc...

+


	39. Chapter 39

Duo wasn't too sure what to expect when he entered Angel's stable. The mare was sick with the virus, running a temperature, runny nose and the harsh barking of a cough – all symptoms of the virus Duo knew she had. Pausing inside the door, he let his eyes rake over the mare and felt the knot of fear grow in his gut.

Seeing the slight change in his husband's features immediately put Heero on alert. “What is it?” he asked.

“Not sure,” Duo replied honestly. “I'll need to examine her thoroughly to make a proper diagnosis.” There was a small bell jingling in the back of his mind, but Duo really didn't want to acknowledge it. “I'll go grab my bag.” Stepping out of the stable, Duo made a beeline for the tack shed. Since Heero's horses had started coming down with the virus, Duo had set up a temporary bag of things he would need and left them at Heero's stables. It saved a lot of time having to fetch items from the surgery stables and then return them after autoclaving.

“It's going to be okay, girl,” Heero whispered to the mare whilst he waited for Duo to return. ”Duo will take care of you,he'll make you all better, you'll see.” Gently running a hand along the warm neck, Heero couldn't help but notice how damp that neck was. He frowned and ran his eye over her. She appeared to be sweating a bit more than normal, well, more than the other sick horses seemed to be anyway. Before his thoughts could run too wild on him, Duo returned with his bag of gear.

“Just hold her steady, Heero,” Duo instructed and removed the stethoscope from around his neck.

Doing as he was asked, Heero kept a light but firm hold on the mare's halter, still petting her and talking softly to her.

Listening carefully to Angel's lungs, Duo wasn't surprised to hear the rattling and wheezing sounds. He'd expected that considering the virus. Moving the stethoscope under her girth area, he listened to the thudding of her heart beat, noting it was strong but a little fast. Dropping the stethoscope, he pressed his fingers against the pulse point and timed the heartbeats. Frowning he rummaged in his bag and withdrew the thermometer. While he waited for the temperature to register he took another look over the mare. His eyes narrowed as he discerned a slight tremble in her frame.

Pulling the thermometer free, he checked the reading. “Crap.”

“Crap? What does that mean?” Heero asked, the worry evident in his voice.

“She's running a higher temperature than she should, even with the virus,” Duo replied.

“How high?”

“Normal temperature is around thirty-seven Celsius to thirty-eight Celsius. With the virus, most horses are around the thirty-nine Celsius mark. Angel's temperature is forty point five Celsius, and that's too high for my liking.”

“That is high,” Heero agreed.

“Could you remove her rug for me, I want to examine her further,” Duo asked.

“Sure,” Heero replied and began to remove the light rug he'd put on the mare.

With the rug removed, Duo was able to see the mare's condition much clearer. She was sweating quite a bit, damp patches evident around her flanks and elbows. Another tremor passed through the gray body, just a slight shudder but Duo picked up on it. He grabbed the stethoscope from around his neck again and began to listen to Angel's insides.

“Do you think it could be colic?” Heero questioned, his husband's silence was starting to make him really nervous.

“No, it's not colic...”

Heero gave a sigh of relief. “Then what is it?”

“I'm still not completely sure. I have a theory, but I'd like to take a blood sample to test to see if I'm correct in my thinking.” Duo looked to his lover, the question in his eyes.

“Go ahead, take whatever samples you need if it will help her. What is this theory you have?”

“I'd prefer to take my sample and run some tests first, Heero, just to be sure.” Duo didn't want to say what he thought was wrong with Angel and he sincerely hoped he was wrong, but the jingling bell in the back of his mind was starting to ring a hell of a lot louder.

“Okay.” Heero wasn't happy at all, but he knew he would need to be patient and let Duo do his tests. No point in assuming something when it could be totally wrong. Didn't make things any easier though.

Duo fetched a small needle and syringe, swabbing a place on Angel's neck and taking his blood sample. “I'll need to go up to the surgery to do the tests and it will take about an hour,” he informed his partner.

“Okay. Is it alright for me to feed her?”

“Yeah, see if she will eat something. You might as well carry on here with your usual routine, I'll be back down as soon as I have the results of the tests.”

“Thanks, Duo.” Heero leaned in close and stole a kiss from his lover before Duo had the chance to leave.

The vet returned the kiss and once they broke apart he patted Heero's shoulder. “I'll be back soon.” Slipping the vial of blood into his pocket, Duo exited the stables to dispose of the used items, wash his hands and shoes and head back to the surgery to do his tests.

Heero stepped out of Angel's stable and continued on with his stable routine, doing his best to distract himself from the many different diseases his horse could possibly have from running rampant through his mind.

* * * 

“Finally,” Ron sighed and removed his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

Benson and Jens both looked up from their respective places in the lab at the technician's sigh. “Success?” Benson asked.

“Yes. Gentlemen, we finally have a vaccine we can use to try and combat this disease,” Ron replied and stretched, groaning a little as the aches made themselves known. He'd been working on cultivating the virus for the past few days, the blood samples he'd been sent through from Doctor Maxwell having aided his cause tremendously. With the cultures growing rapidly, he'd managed to isolate the actual virus cells themselves and neutralize them. Now he was starting to reap the rewards of his labor. 

“How soon before we can start to distribute it and begin vaccinating?” Benson questioned. Along with Wayne Jens, the vet had been working tirelessly to help Ron all they could to bring the vaccine to fruition. Now it seemed they had succeeded.

“We just need to work out the dosage rate per kilogram of horse and then I'd say we're safe to start distribution.”

“Clinical trials?” Wayne queried. 

“We don't have the time to mess around with clinical trials, Wayne. We need to get this vaccine out there and into the vets' hands as quickly as we can,” Ron said tiredly.

“But the legal implications...” Wayne began before he was interrupted by Benson.

“I know what you're saying and where you're coming from, Wayne, but Ron is right. By the time we have conducted clinical trials a lot more horses are going to get sick. Look at it from this point. If we don't give the horses the vaccine chances are they will catch the virus and get ill. We vaccinate those that we can and it either works and they don't get sick or it doesn't work and they still get sick. Either way the end result will be one or the other so we haven't got anything to lose,” Benson supplied.

Wayne chewed over that for a minute before nodding his head. “You do raise a valid point, however, I would suggest that the department does include a memo with the bottles of vaccine that are distributed to the effect that this hasn't been tested and is used at the owner's and vet's risk and discretion.”

Both Ron and Benson could see the logic in that statement and agreed.

“I'll let Coleman and Eric know we're pretty much set to go then. I'll also let them know about the clause to include in the packaging,” Wayne stated and prepared to leave the labs.

“Thanks, Wayne,” Ron said.

“No problem. I'll be back shortly.” Wayne left the labs to hunt down the director and chief of Biosecurity.

“I'll start to get this vaccine ready to be packaged,” Ron stated.

“While you're doing that I'll figure out the dosage rate,” Benson replied.

“That would be great and save me a lot of time,” Ron agreed with a smile.

“No problem.”

Both men bent to their tasks with renewed vigor now that they could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

* * * 

Peering down the sights of the microscope, Duo's eyes took in the microscopic world of cells. He placed a couple of drops of chemical onto the slide, adjusted the focus slightly and took another look. Straightening himself up moments later, he closed his eyes and let out a long puff of air.

The bell that had jingled before was now at full pitch and Duo couldn't deny the diagnosis any longer. The proof was right there before him.

Angel was going into premature labor.

And there was no way the foal would survive if it was born this early.

Rubbing his face, Duo drew on all his knowledge of pregnant mares and how he could possibly stop the labor. A glance at the clock told him he didn't have much time before morning consults started and he needed to make a decision now. Mind made up, he picked up the phone and called Hilde. With Hilde agreeing to come in and cover the morning consults, Duo made his second call.

“Zechs?”

“Hey, Duo. I was just about to leave and head on up to get ready for morning consults,” Zechs said.

“Look, I have a problem.”

“Oh?”

“I'm pretty certain that Angel is going into premature labor...”

“The foal won't survive if it's born now,” Zechs interrupted.

“I know. I've arranged for Hilde to come in and cover morning consults. I'd really appreciate your help with this, Zechs.”

“Of course, you know I'll do everything I can. What does Heero have to say?”

“He doesn't know yet.”

“Ah.”

“I've just finished doing some blood tests and they all point to Angel aborting that foal. If you wouldn't mind double checking for me though I'd appreciate it. I'd also prefer to do an ultrasound on her, that should confirm beyond doubt if she is or isn't about to abort the foal, but you've had a bit more experience in that area than me and I'd be more reassured if you would join me to do one. If you agree with my diagnosis we can figure out what we're going to try and do to stop it and then I can let Heero know what's going on.”

“Okay. Are you still at the surgery?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I'll be there within the next five minutes.”

“Thanks, Zechs.” Placing the phone back into the cradle, Duo leaned back in his chair, his heart heavy in his chest. _Of all the things to happen,_ he thought. He knew the Equine Influenza virus was most likely the cause for Angel's premature labor and he felt frustrated with his inability to do much in the way to stop it. There were drugs he could use to try and stop the labor, but given the mare's weakened state from the virus, he wasn't too confident that they would work. It also depended on what the ultrasound showed.

The sound of footsteps drew him from his thoughts and he looked up as Zechs entered the consulting room. "Thanks for coming up, Zechs.”

“No problem, Duo. Now, where is this blood sample and why do you think Angel is aborting the foal?”

Duo vacated his seat and waved the other vet to sit and peer down the microscope. While Zechs took stock of the slide and its contents, Duo filled him in on Angel's condition. “She didn't look right to me, she's sweating more than she should and her temperature is up high. I also noticed a few small trembles passing through her body. The blood sample I took shows prostaglandin present, and we know what that means.”

Having gazed at the microscopic world for long enough, Zechs straightened up and turned to face his colleague. “There's no denying the fact that there's prostaglandin present, but it's not a large amount from what I can tell. You said you wanted to do an ultrasound and see what that shows?”

“Yeah. I think we would have a much clearer idea of what exactly is going on with an ultrasound.”

“If the ultrasound comes back reasonably clear, we might be able to stop this by just using some phenylbutazone. Failing that we can try Altrenogest.”

“That's what I was thinking too, Zechs.”

“Okay. Come on then, we'd better get down to the stables and see what we can do.”

“I'll need to get the ultrasound from the surgery stables. Angel's at Heero's stables.”

“No worries. I'll give you a hand.”

* * * 

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Heero exited Shini's stable where he'd been cleaning the stallion's nose and glanced out the sliding doors. He frowned when he noted Duo and Zechs approaching, the portable ultrasound machine between them. Pulling his gloves off, he waited for the pair to join him. “What's that for?” he asked in his usual, blunt tone.

“Heero, I need to do an ultrasound on Angel to confirm my suspected diagnosis,” Duo replied keeping his voice steady and reassuring. Seeing Heero's eyes narrowing and tracking towards Zechs, he quickly continued. “Zechs is here to assist me as he's had a bit more experience in the equine side than I have and I want to be completely sure and certain of my diagnosis.”

“I see. What do you think is wrong with her?”

“I'd rather do the ultrasound first, then I'll let you know what I suspect,” Duo replied.

Heero didn't look at all happy with that response. “Duo, there's something serious going on and I think I have the right to know,” he stated.

Duo sighed. He knew exactly how stubborn his husband could get at times and given the circumstances, he really couldn't blame him. Zechs stepped in though.

“Heero, we have reason to believe that the Equine Influenza virus could be affecting Angel's foal. The blood tests that Duo did are inconclusive and that's why we need to do an ultrasound, to determine one way or the other exactly what is going on.”

Heero paled. “There could be something wrong with Angel's foal?” His eyes turned from Zechs to Duo and back to Zechs.

“We aren't sure, hence the need to do the ultrasound,” Zechs replied.

Having chewed on that bit of information, Heero nodded his head. “Okay, do what it is you have to do, but I want to know exactly what is wrong with her and what we can do to make her better as soon as you've finished,” he said, his tone brooking no argument.

“I promise you we will tell you everything we find, Heero,” Duo soothed.

“Shall I fetch her out for you?”

“Actually, it would be easier if we were to do the exam inside her stable. Ideally we should have her in the crush, but you don't have one on the property and we can't move her up to the surgery stables either given the infection and the ban on movement,” Zechs said softly.

“Fine. I'll catch her now.” Heero moved towards Angel's stable once more and picked up the lead rope from outside the door. Entering the stable he easily caught the mare. “Ready when you are,” Heero called out.

Both vets entered the stable, the ultrasound machine between them. Duo had also had the fore thought to bring the twitch, although whether they would need it or not remained to be seen.

Spotting the twitch, Heero raised an eyebrow at his husband. “Why do you need that?”

“It's just in case, Heero. We will do an ultrasound of her abdomen, but it may still be inconclusive and if that's the case, we will need to go in rectally and do an ultrasound from inside,” Duo replied.

Heero didn't like the sound of that at all. “I've never seen or heard of that before,” he said.

“It's not a common practice, Heero,” Zechs interjected from where he stood, getting the machine ready. “We only do this type of exam if we can't get clear enough pictures from the outside. Don't worry, it won't hurt Angel at all.”

“Okay.” Heero still looked doubtful.

With the machine now up and running, Duo took over the sound head side of things whilst Zechs waited to study the pictures on the monitor. A little gel was applied to Angel's abdomen and Duo began to run the sound head around, keeping an eye on the monitor as well.

Standing at the mare's head, Heero gently petted Angel and spoke in soft, soothing tones. He was worried, no doubt about that and he hoped that whatever the two vets found could be easily fixed.

“Can you move it slightly lower and to the left?” Zechs asked, eyes scrunched as he did his best to try and make out the images appearing on the screen.

“They're not coming out too clear,” Duo commented as he made the requested adjustments.

“We really need to try and locate the placenta,” Zechs informed.

“Yeah, I know, but from what I can make out it's probably sitting up higher in the uterus and the foal is lying in such a way that I can't get the sound head to pick up on it,” Duo stated.

“I thought that might be a problem,” Zechs sighed. “I think we will have to go in rectally after all.”

“Damn. I had hoped we could avoid that,” Duo replied. Neither vet really wanted to have to do the internal ultrasound, not because of the procedure itself, but they didn't want to cause any more discomfort to the mare if they could avoid it.

“What's happening?” Heero asked. He'd caught snatches of the quiet conversation between the two vets but not enough to know exactly what was going on.

“The ultrasound isn't coming through clear enough,” Zechs said. “We will need to do that internal one to be certain of what is going on.”

“Ah, I see.”

“I promise you, Heero, Angel will be fine with the procedure. It's pretty much the same as when Duo did the pregnancy test on her, the only difference is he will have the small, sound head in his hand,” Zechs told the rider.

While Zechs was letting Heero know of the procedure, Duo had slipped on a glove that went from his fingers to his arm pit and applied a thick coating of lube to it. The sound head on the ultrasound machine was swapped over for a smaller version, one that was attached to a very thin cable and Duo was all set to go.

“Can you push Angel slightly up against the side partition of the stable, Heero?” Duo asked.

“No problem.” Heero managed to get Angel to step sideways a little, lining her left side against the wood.

“I know she's a quiet mare with exceptional manners, Heero, but with Duo doing the exam without a crush to restrain her I think for his safety and Angel's – not to mention yours and mine – we should twitch her just to be safe,” Zechs said.

Knowing what Zechs said to be true and as much as he disliked using a twitch on a horse, he could see that logic behind it. He didn't want his lover to be injured, Duo would be in a very hazardous position as it was. Angel may not be a nasty horse by nature, but sick horses could be unpredictable. “Pass me the twitch,” he said.

Handing over the item, Zechs watched and waited while Heero placed it on the mare's upper lip and twisted it until it was tight enough to restrain her without any pain. 

“Okay, she's ready,” Heero announced.

“Thanks, Heero.” Duo gave his lover a warm smile before taking up position behind Angel and preparing to insert his arm and sound head into her body. Zechs moved closer, grasping the mare's tail and holding it out of the way.

Slowly but steadily Duo worked his hand and arm into the mare, the monitor showing fuzzy pictures as he inched forward until he could feel the uterus and enclosed foal. “I'm at the uterus,” he informed quietly.

“Okay. Just hold it there for a moment whilst I check the screen.” Zechs twiddled a couple of dials, doing his best to get a clearer picture. The screen did focus better after a few moments, allowing Zechs to roughly pinpoint where Duo's hand was in relation to the placenta.

“We need to move slightly to the right,” Zechs said, Duo doing his best to move gently so as not to stress Angel.

“There, that's the bottom of the placenta,” Zechs told the other two. “Try to draw back a bit, slowly though and slide further right as you do so.”

Duo followed the other vet's instructions. From where he was situated he couldn't see the monitor and had no clue other than what his fingers were telling him as to his exact location on the uterine wall.

“Stop there for a moment.” With the sound head paused, Zechs studied the screen intently, pressing a couple of buttons to save the images as he looked them over. The more he looked, the more he felt his heart drop. “I think we have enough pictures to draw our conclusions from,” he told Duo.

“Okay.” Duo began to slowly remove his arm and the sound head from inside Angel. Once he was clear, he dropped the sound head into a waiting bucket and peeled the glove from his arm. Zechs passed him over a towel to wipe his arm down with.

“You can release the twitch now, Heero. Duo's finished,” Zechs said.

Heero removed the twitch and rubbed the end of angel's nose to make sure the circulation wasn't compromised. “Good girl,” he said as he petted her. Turning his attention to the vets, he spoke again. “What did you find? Can I let her go now or do you need to do further tests?”

“You can let her go for the moment, Heero. I just want to have a look at the pictures and then we should have an answer for you,” Duo replied. Leaving his husband to his horse, Duo rounded on Zechs and the screen. “Did the pictures show up clear enough?”

“Yes. They came through fine. Unfortunately though, the resulting images appear to confirm what you thought. Here, take a look.” Zechs went over the images he'd saved with Duo, the braided vet's mouth settling into a grim line as he took in the evidence before him. Heero appeared at his side and gazed at the pictures – unfortunately for him, he couldn't make head nor tail of the images.

“What is wrong with Angel?” he asked quietly.

Turning to face his husband, Duo fought to find the words he needed. Swallowing roughly, he began to speak. “The Equine Influenza virus has caused what we call placentitis...”

“Placent what?”

“Placentitis. Put simply it's an infection of the placenta which causes the placenta to become inflamed, stimulating the tissue to produce prostaglandin, a hormone that may cause the uterus to contract, leading to premature labor. The blood sample I took earlier does show an increase in the amount of prostaglandin in Angel's blood stream which is why I wanted to do the ultrasound.”

“What does all this mean for Angel and the foal?” Heero had gone pale with Duo's information.

“It could mean several different things, all depending on the placenta and the response we get to the treatments I'd like to try,” Duo said.

“I'd like to know the possible outcomes first, Duo.”

“Okay. If our treatment is successful Angel could go on to deliver a healthy foal. The other possibilities are, as more of the placenta becomes inflamed it will thicken and can pull away from the uterine wall. This would lead to a decrease in oxygen and nutrients to the foal which in turn would retard the growth of the foal or even the death of the foal. The virus could also extend across the placenta to the foal which could result in abortion or, depending on the strength of the virus passing across, the birth of a weak, infected foal. There's also the possibility of Angel going into premature labor which I mentioned before, and if that's the case, the foal won't survive if it's born now. A horse fetus, unlike many other species, matures in the final 5-7 days of pregnancy, and if removed from the mare before this time will usually die.” Duo gave his husband a sad look. “Sorry to dump all of that on you, Heero, but those are the facts and there's no getting away from them.”

“I understand and thanks for being straight with me,” Heero replied 

“We aren't defeated yet, Heero,” Zechs stated. “There are a couple of things we can try to stop this from happening. We can give Angel some phenylbutazone; it can reduce the production of prostaglandin and also bring down any inflammation of the placenta.”

“I'd also like to give her a shot of Altrenogest which is a synthetic progesterone which has had some success in also decreasing the production of prostaglandin,” Duo added.

“But you don't know if it will work, do you?” Heero questioned. “Look, I'm not trying to be difficult, but given what you've both told me, things are looking pretty grim for the foal, aren't they?”

“I won't lie to you, Heero. Angel's placenta is slightly inflamed and the odds are not in our favor. I can't give you any guarantees, the treatment may work, or it may not, but ultimately it's your call.” Duo did his best to give his lover a reassuring smile.

Having thought about his options for a moment, Heero looked squarely at both vets. “As you always say, Duo; 'where there's life, there's hope'. I want you both to do all you can to help Angel and the foal.”

Duo stepped close to his husband and wrapped his arms around Heero, whispering into his ear as he held him close. “We will do everything we can, Heero.”

“I know you will, Duo. I know you will.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Information on abortion/placentitis in equines was researched from the following sites: 
> 
> http://www.petmd.com/horse/conditions/reproductive/c_hr_abortion
> 
> http://www.omafra.gov.on.ca/english/livestock/horses/facts/05-061.htm
> 
> http://www.westvets.com.au/veterinary-articles.php?id_art=42


	40. Chapter 40

With Heero having consented to Duo and Zechs trying all they could to save Angel's unborn foal, the two vets moved into action. Both headed back to the surgery stables to fetch the drugs they would need. Within minutes they were back.

“Could you hold her again, Heero? I need to give her the injections,” Duo asked.

“No problem.” Heero caught Angel again and gently petted the mare.

Duo swabbed a place on the mare's neck and pressed his thumb into the groove. Seconds later the vein began to rise and Duo slipped the cap off the needle. “Just hold her steady, Heero.”

Taking a slightly firmer hold on the halter, Heero continued to reassure the mare with soft words and gently pats.

The needle slipped into the vein, Duo drawing back the plunger a touch as the blood flowed in just to be certain. With the flow of the blood he knew he was within the vein and gently depressed the plunger, sending the contents directly into the mare's blood stream. Once Duo had finished he passed over the empty needle and syringe to Zechs who exchanged it for another one.

Once again Duo slipped the needle into the vein, checking it was in properly before pushing down and injecting the contents. Removing the needle he took the offered swab and rubbed over the injection site.

“There, all done,” he told his husband. “I've given her a shot of phenylbutazone and Altrenogest.”

“Don't you usually give the bute in their feed?” Heero questioned. He was more than familiar with the dosing of equines with bute in their feed, not injection.

“Yes, normally I would put it in her feed, but I want to give it the best chance possible to get to work which is why I've given it as an injection. Also, given how sick she is with the virus she's not eating a lot right now and I don't think she'd be able to take in and digest enough of it to work properly if it's given to her in her feed,” Duo replied.

“Ah. I understand,” Heero stated. “What happens now?”

“Now it's a waiting game, Heero.” Zechs said as Duo was busy washing his hands. “We will monitor her constantly. We will check her vitals every two hours for now and do another blood test in twenty-four hours.”

“Okay.”

“The monitoring of her vitals can be done by any one of us three,” Duo said, returning to the conversation, “As long as we keep a record so we can see if and when there's any improvement. The blood test will show us if the levels of Prostaglandin are decreasing or not and depending on those results I'd be inclined to do another ultra sound on her either in twenty-four hours or forty-eight hours.”

“And what if they aren't decreasing?”

“We will cross that bridge when we come to it,” Duo said firmly. He didn't want to give Heero any false hopes, Angel's condition was serious; but he had to have faith in his treatments.

Reading between the lines, Heero decided it would be better if he were to stay quiet for now. He knew Duo couldn't give him any guarantees, all he could do was hope for the best. “Thank you, both of you for all you've done and are doing, I appreciate it and I know Angel does too.”

“You're welcome, Heero. I just wish there was more we could do,” Zechs replied.

“You're doing all you can and that's all I can expect.”

Feeling the sentiment rising, Duo cut in before things could get too uncomfortable. “Best to leave her alone for now, Heero. Check on her in about another half hour and in a couple of hours we need to take her vitals again. If either Zechs or myself are free at that time one of us will come down and do it, otherwise do you think you can do it, Heero?”

“No problem. I can do that anyway and save you two the time.”

“Okay. I'll draw up a chart for her and leave it by the stable door so you can record everything down on it. If you do notice anything unusual at all, page one of us immediately.”

“I'll do that, Duo.”

“Good. Now we'd best be getting back up to the surgery and relieve Hilde.”

* * * 

Over the course of the next twenty-four hours, Duo, Zechs and Heero kept a close eye on Angel. Her vitals were recorded and noted on the chart Duo had drawn up. Unfortunately there wasn't much change in them at all. 

The mare was still battling the virus, her nose constantly running and now the hacking cough had also made an appearance. All in all, Angel was one very miserable horse.

Entering the stable block with Zechs after morning consults had finished the following day, the pair were greeted with the sounds of wheezing and coughing.

“Sounds more like the respiratory section of the local hospital than a showjumping stable,” Zechs commented.

“I agree, it doesn't sound good at all,” Duo replied.

“Makes me feel so helpless and useless,” Zechs muttered.

“I can relate to that too, Zechs,” Duo said. “Doesn't seem fair that with all our knowledge and the drugs available to us that we can't do more to ease the suffering and make them better.”

“Guess it must be the same in some ways for the human doctors. All that knowledge and yet they still can't find a cure for the common cold.”

“Nature is a funny thing,” Duo stated and reached for the chart on Angel's door. He frowned as he read over the chart. “There doesn't appear to be any change.” He passed the chart over to Zechs.

“No, there isn't. Temperature has only altered by a half a degree, breathing and heart rates are the same give or take a breath or two or beat or two.”

“We need to take another blood sample and see how the levels of prostaglandin are doing,” Duo said and turned to the other vet.

“As much as I hate to say it, Duo, I don't think we're going to see much difference there either. If the Altrenogest and phenylbutazone are having an effect I would have expected to see a slightly greater drop in the temperature.”

“I would too, but until we take that blood sample we're not really going to know if they're having any sort of an effect.”

The conversation came to a halt as Heero entered the stable block, a new supply of wipes and box of disposable gloves in his arms. Spotting the pair outside Angel's stable, Heero walked across to them. “Are you going to do another blood test on Angel?” he asked.

“Yes, Heero,” Duo replied.

“Hang on a sec then whilst I put these into the tack room and I'll hold her for you.” Heero continued on his walk towards the far end of the stable complex where the feed and tack rooms sat. Moments later he returned, gloves on his hands and ready to hold the mare. Picking up the lead rope from the stable door, he slid the bolt back and entered. “We're ready,” he called out a few seconds later.

Duo entered the stable, needle in hand and walked up to the mare. He spoke softly to her and swabbed the place on her neck. The needle was deployed, the sample withdrawn and Duo was capping the needle, swabbing the area once more. “All done,” he said quietly.

“When will you know the results?” Heero asked, petting the mare before unclipping the lead rope and following his lover out of the stable.

“I'll go back up to the surgery now and do the tests with Zechs. I should have an answer within the hour. I can come back down and let you know,” Duo replied.

“Okay, I've got quite a few things to do here so that will keep me occupied whilst you two are playing around with the microscope,” Heero stated in a slightly worried tone.

Duo rested his hand on his partner's shoulder. “Try to stay positive, Heero; I am,” he said softly and with a squeeze to his husband's shoulder, Duo stepped back and headed for the stable complex doors.

Heero watched as the two vets removed their latex gloves, washed their hands in betadine and then stepped through the betadine foot bath. Once the pair had departed, he turned back to the tack shed to fetch his supplies and begin his rounds of wiping out noses and dispensing cough medicine.

* * * 

Once they were back at the surgery, Zechs set the microscope up whilst Duo fetched the chemicals he'd need. With everything in place a few drops of Angel's blood were placed on the slide, the chemicals being added and smeared around. Another slide was placed on top of the sample and the slides placed on the base plate of the microscope. Taking a deep breath, Duo gave Zechs a wan smile and peered down the eye sights. A couple of knobs were twisted as Duo brought the microscopic world into view.

Waiting patiently by his boss' side, Zechs did his best not to fidget and watched Duo carefully for any sign of what the other vet was seeing. After a couple of minutes, Duo raised his head and closed his eyes with a sigh.

“How is it looking?” Zechs asked quietly.

“Not good,” came Duo's reply. “Take a look for yourself and see what you think.” Duo got up from the chair and moved to the side to allow Zechs to peer down the microscope.

The blonde sat in the vacated chair and peered down the eyesights. The world of cells greeted his vision and it didn't take long for him to differentiate between the various ones. After staring down the sights for a short while, he raised his head and looked to his boss. “It isn't looking good at all.”

“No, it isn't. The levels of prostaglandin haven't decreased at all, if anything I'd say it's increased.”

“Damn.”

“We could try increasing the dosage of phenylbutazone and Altrenogest, there's always the chance that we may not have given her enough,” Duo suggested.

“It is a thought, but Duo, you know already that we gave her the recommended dose.”

“Yeah, I know, but I can't just sit here and do nothing.”

“I know that and I agree with you. Let's give her another round of injections and up the dose,” Zechs paused for a moment. “But if the levels still haven't decreased after another couple of days at the higher dosage rate then there's nothing more we can do for her, Duo.”

“Okay. We'll try that and hope for the best.”

Zechs placed a hand on his colleague's shoulder. “Sometimes, no matter what you do, you can't beat mother nature, Duo.”

“Maybe not, but I'm damn sure I'm going to give her a run for her money in this case,” Duo responded.

“Of course we will. I'll go get the drugs, shall I?”

“Thanks. I'll head back to the stables and give Heero the news.”

* 

“So the bottom line is that the amount of that hormone hasn't dropped at all despite the drugs you've given her?” Heero said with a tilt of his head.

“That about sums it all up, Heero,” Duo replied and lowered his eyes. It hadn't been easy telling Heero the results of the blood tests. “

“Is there anything else we can do?”

“Zechs and I want to try increasing the dose of Altrenogest and phenylbutazone. If you're happy for us to do so. We think that by giving her slightly more than the recommended dose it could help. Given how she's battling the EI virus as well it's depleting her body's natural immune system, the increased dose could be what she needs to stop this placentitis.”

Heero mulled over his lover's suggestion. “Will it do her or the foal any harm?” he asked.

“No, not that I'm aware of. We don't plan on increasing the dosage too much, we think an extra ten millilitres will be enough of each drug.”

“And if you don't increase the dose?”

“Then it's my professional opinion that the placentitis will continue to occur.”

“I see.” Heero frowned. It would appear he was caught between a rock and a hard place. “I guess we really don't have much of a choice.” He turned to look at the mare over the stable door. Angel was standing in the corner of the stable resting a hind leg, head lowered, eyes half closed and her nose running. Every now and then she would give a hacking cough, tremble slightly and then sink back into her misery.

“Go ahead and give her the increased dose.”

Duo stepped up to his lover and embraced him in his strong arms. “I know this isn't easy, Heero, it's damn hard for me too. I feel so useless, not being able to help any of the horses-”

“No, Duo.” Heero cut his husband off. “You are doing everything you possibly can for all of them, you, Zechs and Hilde. All three of you are working yourselves into the ground trying to help not just my horses, but all those others out there too. If it weren't for you all the horses here would be much worse off.”

“It's kind of you to say so, Heero, even if it isn't true,” Duo replied sadly.

Heero rolled his eyes and gave a low growl. He decided to change the subject slightly. “When are you planning on doing another ultra sound?”

“We'll give her the increased doses of the drugs first, let them have twenty-four hours to kick in and then do another blood test. Once we have the results of that blood test then we will do another ultra sound.”

“Okay. When do you want to give her the injections?”

“Zechs has gone to get the drugs now and should be here in the next five minutes so we'll do it as soon as he gets here.”

“Alright. I'll go clean her up a bit whilst we're waiting.” Pressing a kiss to his husband's lips, Heero released the vet and headed to the tack room for supplies.

*

It was another ten minutes before Zechs arrived at the stables with the drugs. Handing them over to Duo, he apologized for taking so long. “Something came up while I was getting the drugs ready. I'll let you know what it was in a minute once we've given her the injections.”

Taking the offered needles and syringes, Duo stepped into Angel's stable, Zechs behind him.

Heero clipped the lead rope to Angel's halter and held the mare for the vets to do their job.

“That's it,” Duo said and capped the needle. “Now we wait again and monitor her vitals the same as we did previously.”

“Okay, I'll record them on the same clipboard, shall I?” Heero asked.

“Yeah, that way we can compare with the previous twenty-four hours as well as the current time frame.” Duo turned his attention to Zechs. “What was it that held you up?” he asked as they exited the stable to wash their hands.

“The surgery phone rang. It was a guy from the Department of Agriculture. He said something about a vaccine and wants you to call him back,” Zechs informed.

Duo paused in washing his hands. “Vaccine?”

“Yes. I did write his name and contact number down.”

“If this is what I think it is then we could finally be having a breakthrough.” Duo gave the other vet a smile. “Come on, I need to call him back immediately.”

With an amused smile on his face, Zechs followed his boss out of the stables and back to the surgery.

*

“Thank you, Mr. Shaw. I'll let you know when the package arrives. Good bye.” Duo hung up the phone and turned in his seat to face Zechs.

“Well?” Zechs asked with a raise of a pale eyebrow.

“That was Eric Shaw, he's the head of biosecurity at the Department of Agriculture.”

“I gathered that much.”

“It seems that they have managed to cultivate a vaccine for this Equine Influenza virus and we should expect a delivery of it somewhere during the afternoon tomorrow.”

“That's great news!” Zechs exclaimed. “Maybe now we will be able to get on top of this disease and actually do something.”

“I'm right with you there,” Duo said with a smile. “From what Eric was saying, the vaccine is all ready to go and the instructions on dosage rates etcetera will be in the package.”

“Great. Now we can start to vaccinate all those horses on the practice books that are currently EI free and hope they remain that way.”

“Well, sort of.”

“Eh? What do you mean, sort of?” Zechs asked.

“As you know, we can't just roll up at clients' properties and demand to vaccinate their horses.”

“I do realize that we need to notify all our equine owning clients that we now have a vaccine and leave it up to them if they wish to vaccinate or not.”

“There's also a small matter of will it work.”

“But didn't you just say that all the information will be in with the vaccine when it gets here?” Zechs was slightly confused. It was standard practice that all drug companies adhered to when supplying anything pharmaceutical. Instructions, dosage rates, duration of use for the drug and so on were always included in a pamphlet form with the item in question.

“Yes, I did say that, but apparently the Department hasn't had the time or opportunity to do any sort of field testing of the vaccine. Due to the severity of this virus they need to release the vaccine as quickly as possible. If they delay by testing it out, then by the time it's approved for use the country's entire equine population will most likely have all contracted the virus and gotten over it. You know yourself how long these tests can and do take.”

Zechs nodded. He was well aware of the stringent rules in place in regards to drug testing before being approved to go onto the general 'market'. “That's going to leave them wide open for legal action.”

“Yes, it could, but from what Shaw was saying, there's a note to the effect that the vaccine is untrialed and to be used at the equine owner and dispensing vet's risk.”

“Ah, a sort of waiver type thing?”

“Got it in one.”

“How are we going to do this?”

“I'll speak with Heero later and once we have the vaccine we can read through the paperwork that comes with it. Once we're clear on it all, if they haven't included some sort of disclaimer thing themselves, I'd suggest I get Heero to draw up some sort of letter stating that the practice, vets and Agricultural Department will supply and administer the vaccine at the owner's risk and that the owner will not hold any of us responsible should the vaccine not work or anything untoward go wrong – or words to that effect,” Duo stated. “Once we have something drawn up I'll get Catherine to go through all our client base and contact every horse owner we have on file and let them know of the vaccine.”

“I'm assuming the Department will also make some sort of announcement?”

“I'm pretty sure they will. From what Eric hinted at, the press will be given a statement so the media can report on it through the usual channels.”

“Maybe you won't have to contact the clients. If there's to be a press release of sorts then most likely they will all be contacting us,” Zechs mused.

“That wouldn't surprise me either,” Duo chuckled. “I think we'll wait until the vaccine arrives, see what's on the news and go from there.”

“Good idea.”

* * * 

Another twenty-four hours passed and once again Zechs, Duo and Heero were in the stables looking over the clipboard that held Angel's vitals. The mare was still looking very sorry for herself, the virus running through her body and leaving her feeling totally miserable.

So far Zero, Missy and Wing were the only horses in Heero's stable not to have caught the virus. Heero hoped to keep it that way too and had moved them out of the stables and into the walk-in – walk-out stables and yards outside the main barn. Both Zero and Wing had been a bit miffed about losing their warm, comfortable stables, but Heero was determined to try and keep them all EI free if at all possible and if that entailed the pair having their noses put out of joint by the new accommodations then so be it.

“I don't like it,” Duo said with a frown, looking over the mare's chart. 

“There's still no clear indication that the drugs are working. Her temperature and other vitals haven't changed at all, even compared to the previous twenty-four hours,” Zechs stated as he also looked over the chart.

“It's not looking good, is it?” Heero asked.

“As much as I hate to say it, Heero, no, it isn't looking good,” Duo replied. “But, we still have the ultra sound to do and that might show up something more positive.”

“Do you want to do the ultra sound now?”

“Yes. I think it would be best,” Duo replied.

“I'll fetch the machine and other supplies,” Zechs said and headed for the surgery stables to fetch the necessary items.

With Zechs gone for the moment, Heero rounded on his husband. “The drugs aren't working, are they?”

Knowing he had to tell Heero the truth regardless of how painful it would be, Duo took a deep breath before replying. “The recorded vital signs show no improvement in Angel's condition. The blood tests also show that the prostaglandin levels haven't decreased as I would have expected them to. Once we do the ultra sound we will know for certain which way to proceed.”

Feeling his heart plummeting, Heero prepared himself for the worst. Before he had the chance to talk further with Duo though, Zechs returned with the equipment.

With Zechs setting up the machine, Duo once more slipped on a long glove and applied lube to it. They'd decided it would be better for all concerned and give a clearer result if Duo were to do an internal ultra sound again as opposed to an external one. Heero stepped inside the stable and caught Angel. He waited with the twitch in his other hand, ready to put it on once everyone was ready.

“Okay, Heero, you can twitch her now,” Zechs said.

The twitch was applied, the machine turned on and with the small sound head in his hand, Duo began the task of slowly inserting his arm into the mare. Taking things slowly and as gently as he could, Duo managed to manipulate his arm, hand and sound head inside the mare and locate the uterus. With Zechs intently watching the screen he was able to guide his fellow vet to allow the sound head to give the best possible pictures. As Duo moved the sound head around the uterus, Zechs' frown increased.

“What does the screen say?” Heero asked quietly.

“One moment, Heero. I want to save some of these pictures and have Duo take a look at them too before we make a decision.”

“Okay.”

With Zechs' words, Duo turned to look at the other vet, the question in his eyes. Zechs shook his head in return. 

After a couple more minutes, Zechs had enough pictures captured and information to make an informed diagnosis. “You can remove your arm now,” he told Duo. 

Once Duo was free from the mare and cleaned up a bit, he moved to the screen and began to look through the pictures that Zechs had saved. They conferred together in hushed tones.

Removing the twitch, Heero rubbed the mare's muzzle and unclipped the lead rope. Letting Angel go he moved to his partner and colleague. “What's the verdict?”

Having discussed things thoroughly between them and with the screen evidence too, Duo had no choice but to agree with Zechs and his diagnosis. With a deep sigh, Duo turned to face his lover.

“It's as we thought, Heero. The drugs haven't worked at all.” Feeling the press of tears against his eyes, Duo did his best to control his emotions.

The shimmer in his partner's eyes told Heero he was not going to like what Duo was about to tell him.

“The placenta has continued to thicken with the infection and it's at the point where it will begin to separate from the uterine wall,” Duo began.

“That means the foal-”

Duo cut his partner off. “I'm afraid the foal has already passed away, Heero.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	41. Chapter 41

“I'm afraid the foal has already passed away, Heero.” Duo's words echoed in Heero's mind for a moment, the truth of the situation taking a while to set in. When he could finally locate his voice he raised his eyes to meet Duo's that were still shimmering. “The foal is dead?”

Duo nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

“Are you sure? You could be wrong; vets have been wrong before.” Heero's voice began to rise a little in pitch and volume.

Seeing the distress mounting in the rider, Zechs moved closer. “Heero, I'm so sorry, but there is no doubt in this case. The foal has passed away,” he said quietly and placed a hand on the rider's arm.

Heero shook the hand off. “No. You could be wrong. What proof do you have?” he demanded.

“Heero,” Duo began, keeping his voice soft and steady. It was tearing him apart to see his lover so upset; not to mention how hard it was for him to be the breaker of such terrible news. “The ultra sound showed no heartbeat coming from the foal at all. The placenta is already starting to separate from the uterine wall and you can see for yourself that Angel is a lot sicker than the other horses.”

“But-”

“Take a look at the pictures, Heero,” Zechs coaxed.

Numbly Heero turned and allowed the vet to lead him to the machine monitor. Patiently, Zechs went through the series of pictures he'd saved when Duo had done the ultra sound. “Comparing them to the ones we took a couple of days ago, you can see that the placenta has separated further. Also, as Duo said before, there's no heartbeat from the foal either. Heero, I'm sorry.”

Gazing at the pictures, Heero knew his husband and Zechs spoke the truth. “I apologize to you both,” Heero said quietly. “I had no right to take out my anger on you two.”

“No apology needed, Heero,” Zechs replied.

“Heero, it's okay, we understand how difficult this is for you to accept and it has come as a shock. It's perfectly normal for you to have reacted that way. I just wish we could have done more-”

“No, both of you have done everything you possibly could to try and save the foal. It's nature's way I suppose.” Heero cast his eyes down, ashamed of his reaction and words to the two vets.

Heero?” Duo began tentatively.

“Hai?” Heero raised his saddened eyes to his husband.

“I know this has been a shock to you and whilst I really don't want to put anything more on you right now, I'm afraid I have to.”

“What is it, Duo?”

“With the foal being deceased, we really need to remove it from Angel as soon as possible. If we leave it then Angel is going to get very sick and she's already suffered enough.” Duo said the words softly and placed a hand on Heero's arm.

”Shit.” Heero scrubbed at his face with his hands. Somewhere in his mind he knew they would have to do something about the foal, but with the shock of it all, he'd completely blanked out in that area. “What-”

“We will need to induce labor, Angel will need to deliver the foal herself. Heero, as cruel as this sounds, I assure you it is necessary and Zechs and myself will do everything possible to ensure Angel is well taken care of.” Duo removed his hand and watched his husband carefully for his reaction to his words.

“Is there any other way?” Heero whispered. He really didn't like the thought of Angel going through labor with nothing to show for it at the end.

“We could operate and perform a C-section, but that is a very risky operation in a normal, full term healthy pregnancy. With Angel suffering from EI and given we're not exactly sure on how long it has been since the foal passed away, the kindest and safest way would be to let Angel deliver the foal herself. 

Chewing the words over, Heero noted that Zechs had quietly moved from within the stable and taken the ultra sound machine with him. He waited just outside the stable door, giving the pair of them some measure of privacy. Heero felt grateful for that small kindness. Turning back to his lover, Heero had a question. “What will happen?”

“We will give her an injection to start the contractions. Given that the foal is only seven months into gestation it will still be fairly small and shouldn't pose a problem for Angel to deliver. The contractions will start, Zechs and I will stay with her for the duration and monitor her closely. Once the foal and placenta are delivered, we will give Angel a short time to come to terms with the loss of her baby before removing it. I'd also like your permission to do an autopsy on the foal,” Duo informed him.

“I see. When would you want to do this?”

“It would be best for Angel if we can do it as soon as possible, preferably now,” Duo replied.

Heero looked from his lover to his horse. Angel was standing in the corner of the stable, not having moved since the examination. Her head hung low, flanks moving with labored breaths, nose constantly running and an air of misery around her. He knew then what he had to do. His feelings were not what mattered, what mattered was doing what was best and right for his horse. “Duo?”

“Yes?” Duo stepped closer.

“I give you my permission to do whatever it is you need to do to help Angel.”

Wrapping his arms around his husband's waist, Duo pulled the rider closer to him. “I promise I will do everything in my power to make this as quick and painless as possible for her.”

“Just look after her, Duo.” Heero fell silent, not trusting his voice anymore.

“I will, Heero. I will.”

*

With Heero having given his consent for Duo to induce the mare, the vet wasted no time in arranging things. It was dangerous to leave the dead foal inside the mare for too long; decomposition was the biggest enemy and that could spell disaster for Angel.

Leaving his husband speaking softly to Angel and keeping the mare settled, Duo stepped out of the stable and located Zechs. Spotting his boss, Zechs raised an eyebrow in question.

“Heero has given his permission for us to go ahead and induce labor,” Duo told his colleague quietly.

“Okay. I take it we're doing the delivery here and not in the surgery stables?”

“Yes. It would be much easier to do it at the surgery, but with the EI the way it is and the ban on horse movement, we can't run the risk of moving her to the surgery. Aside from that, she's very weak from the virus and I wouldn't want to put her at risk by asking her to walk to the surgery stables.”

“I completely understand and agree with you, Duo. What would you like me to do?”

“Well, you've had more experience in this department than I have so I'd really appreciate it if you'd share the procedure with me. I need to get some experience myself in this field so any assistance would be greatly appreciated,” Duo replied.

“No problem. I can talk you through the entire thing if that would be acceptable?” Zechs knew exactly what Duo was saying. The only way to further one's skills was to perform the task required, but with the guidance of a vet who was experienced in the field.

“Thank you, Zechs. You're not just a good friend, but an exceptional vet too.” Duo placed a hand on Zechs' arm and gave it a squeeze.

“You're more than welcome, Duo; anytime.” Zechs gave a smile. “Come on, we'd better head up to the surgery stables and fetch the things we will need.”

Having let Heero know they would be back shortly, Duo accompanied Zechs to the surgery stables to fetch what they would need.

* * * 

“That's all we have for now,” Ron stated as he placed the last of the foam containers into a box and sealed it up.

“How long before we have more?” Eric asked as he looked up from his clipboard.

“With Benson and Cornes helping out, the next lot should be ready in a couple of days,” Ron replied.

“Good. I've got a list here of the surgeries for this lot to be sent to. All we need to do is contact the courier company, address this lot and send them on their way.”

“I'll get Wayne onto the courier company right away,” Ron replied as he stood up and ran a hand across his face. “It doesn't look like a whole lot when you stand here and see how many packages there are,” he mused.

“No, it doesn't, but this is just the first batch and will be dispatched to those areas that need it most,” Eric stated.

“I just hope it does some good. I'll go speak with Wayne now and get this ball rolling.” Ron exited the small lab to hunt down the Head of Resources.

“I just hope we're not too late,” Eric muttered to himself as he began to peel off labels from the sheet he held and affix them to the various boxes of vaccine.

Within the hour the couriers had arrived and the boxes of vaccine were on their way to the first of many veterinary surgeries; along with the hope and prayers for a positive result.

* * * 

Stepping back into Heero's stables, Duo and Zechs paused at Angel's stable door. Heero was still inside, still talking to the mare. Leaving Zechs outside for a moment to sort through the things they needed, Duo cautiously opened the stable door and stepped inside. 

“Heero?” The dark haired rider turned to look at his lover. “It's time for us to start.”

“Okay,” Heero whispered in reply.

Closing the distance between them, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and placed a gentle kiss to his husband's neck. “I'm so sorry it's come to this, Heero.”

Heero released a deep sigh and closed his eyes. “It's not your fault, it's not anybody's fault. It's just one of those things, Duo.” He turned in his partner's arms and opened his sad, blue eyes. “I really do appreciate all that you and Zechs have done for her so far, even if I may not sound like it.”

“I just wish there had been more we could have done,” Duo replied and pressed a soft kiss to Heero's lips.

“You've done everything you possibly could have, and for that, I'm grateful.” Heero returned the kiss with one of his own. “Would it be okay for me to stay here with her whilst you and Zechs do whatever it is you have to?”

“If you want to, Heero, I have no problem with that. Actually, it might help Angel too having you here to reassure her,” Duo replied softly.

“Thank you.”

“I'll go get Zechs and our things.” Duo placed another, tender kiss to those lips before slipping out of his husband's arms and back to Zechs.

“Everything okay?” Zechs asked.

“Yeah, as okay as it can be under the circumstances. Come on, let's get this over and done with as quickly as we can for both Angel and Heero's sakes.”

Zechs nodded and picked up their things, following Duo back into the stable.

Noting the two vets entering the stable, Heero shifted slightly but continued to pet and speak softly to the mare. 

Having discussed things between them, Duo took the syringe and swab from Zechs and moved to Angel's side. “I'll need you to keep talking to her, Heero.”

“What is it you're doing?” Heero asked.

“I'm going to give her an injection of Oxytocin. It's a drug that will induce labor,” Duo replied. “The contractions will start, just as they would if she were to go into labor by herself. I would expect her to deliver the foal somewhere in the next hour and the labor should be relatively easy compared to a normal, full term labor.”

“Okay.” Heero bit his bottom lip in an effort to hold the tears at bay. He consoled himself with the thought that they were doing what was best for Angel.

Duo swabbed a section on the mare's neck and dug his thumb into the groove. The vein rose and once it had, Duo slipped the needle in, drawing back slightly to double check he was in the blood vessel. The blood flowed into the syringe, Duo depressing the plunger and sending the contents into the mare's blood stream. Pulling the needle free, he capped it and swabbed the area again. “Now we wait,” he said softly.

Zechs took the empty syringe and disposed of it in the sharps container Heero kept in the tack room. When he returned, he picked up the bucket he'd brought with him from the surgery stables and entered the stable once more.

Heero glanced across and gave a small frown before returning his attention to the mare. Duo came over and the pair moved to a corner of the stable. A towel and large sheet of plastic were removed from the bucket and set to the side. Leaving Zechs with the bucket and items, Duo crossed back to Heero.

“Heero?” he said softly, the rider turning to look at him. “I think it might be an idea to set one of the other stables up for Angel.” Noting the confused look on his husband's face, Duo explained. “Once she delivers the foal there will be quite a bit of fluid and stuff settling into the bedding. I think it would be better to relocate her to one of the other stables after she's foaled. This one can be cleaned up after and she can return to it later.”

The vet's words made sense to Heero and he nodded. “I'll go check Wing's stable, she should be okay in that for a few hours.” With Heero having moved Wing, Missy and Zero out into the walk-in walk-out stable and yards outside as they were the only horses that hadn't caught the virus, their stables were free.

“Would you like a hand?” Duo asked.

Heero looked from the vet to the mare and back again. “Will she be okay without you here?”

“She should be fine, besides, Zechs is here, he will keep an eye on her and it shouldn't take us long to make the other stable ready for her.”

“Okay.” Heero turned back to his horse and petted the gray neck. “I'll be back in a few minutes, Angel.”

“Zechs?” 

The blonde vet looked up from where he as checking over the items they'd brought with them. 

“I'm just going with Heero to get another stable ready for Angel for after she foals. Will you be okay to keep an eye on her for a few minutes?”

“Of course. I'll take good care of her,” Zechs replied and moved away from the items to approach the mare.

“Thanks.” Duo went back to Heero who had stepped aside for Zechs to slip in and talk softly to the mare.

“We'll be back in a few minutes,” Duo reiterated as the pair stepped out and left Zechs alone with the miserable equine.

Whilst Heero filled a water bucket, Duo grabbed a rake and freshened the bedding up a bit. A haynet was hung up and Heero quickly made up a bran mash for the mare, leaving it dry in the feed bin for now. He'd add some warm molasses to it afterwards when he was ready to move Angel into the temporary residence. With everything set, the pair headed back to Angel's stable.

Stepping back inside the mare's stable, Heero immediately noticed a difference in his horse – as did Duo. The Oxytocin had started to work. Zechs stood slightly to the side of the mare, his eyes constantly watching but not interfering in any way.

“How is she doing?” Duo asked quietly so as not to upset the mare.

“The drug is working and she's in the early stages of labor,” Zechs replied.

As if to agree with the blonde vet, Angel gave a soft grunt and shifted her weight from one hind leg to the other.

Moving quietly, Duo approached the mare and ran his skilled eyes over her form. He noted the soft trembles from time to time of her belly, the steady shift of weight from one hind leg to the other. He gently ran his hands over her rump, feeling carefully for the muscles that had begun to relax in preparation for the foal to be delivered. Having finished his examination, he turned to Heero who was a few feet away from the mare's head.

“She's certainly in labor, contractions are steadily increasing and the rump muscles are beginning to soften.”

“How long?” Heero asked.

“I'd say somewhere in the next thirty to forty-five minutes.” Duo gave a soft smile and moved back to the corner to join Zechs and wait.

Heero continued to stand just a few feet away from Angel, eyes watching carefully, mind lost in thought. This should have been a joyous occasion, the birth of the foal something to look forward to. Unfortunately, nature had dictated otherwise in this case. Heero consoled himself with the thought that he still at least had Comet's foal to look forward to and there would be more breeding seasons for Angel.

_Comet – shit!_

The thought of the other mare came flooding back into Heero's mind and it immediately began to swirl with thoughts along the lines of would Comet also abort her foal? Needing to know, Heero turned to look at the two vets. “Duo?' he called quietly.

Hearing his name, Duo looked across and noted the pale skin of his lover. “Heero? What's wrong?” he asked, eyes flicking from the mare to his partner and back again. He couldn't detect anything other than the expected labor going on with the mare so he was concerned as to what was up with Heero.

“What about Comet?' Heero asked.

“Comet?” It was clear that Duo wasn't quite following. Behind the braided vet, Zechs had also overheard and was looking equally as confused.

“Comet is also in foal, she also has the EI virus. Is her foal also going to die?” Heero choked the last words out and dropped his eyes.

Duo was beside his lover before he was aware of moving. “Oh, Heero,” Duo said softly and wrapped his lover in his arms. His mind was whirling with thoughts. It was Zechs who stepped in and answered Heero's questions.

“The last check we did on Comet showed that everything was still perfectly fine and progressing normally with her foal. There is always the chance that she could abort her foal too given she has the Virus, but at this stage she's not showing any signs of that happening. We will continue to monitor her very closely though and if it would make your mind settle, Duo and I can do an ultra sound and blood tests on her too,” Zechs said.

“What Zechs says is correct, Heero. Neither one of us has noticed anything different with Comet, other than the fact that she's sick with the EI. We will do some blood tests and ultra sounds though as I'd feel much more settled in myself if we were to monitor her a lot more closely too.” Duo looked up into his lover's eyes to see if he could read what was going on inside that head.

Heero nodded. “I'd feel much more comfortable too if you would monitor her closely. I'm sorry to ask this when I know you're both already flat out with not just my horses, but all the other ones that are sick too.”

“Heero, never apologize for caring about your horses and asking us to treat them. That's what we're here for,” Duo scolded lightly.

When Heero's eyes fell on him, Zechs shrugged. “It's why I became a vet; to help those that can't help themselves.”

“Thank you, thank you both,” Heero whispered.

Angel gave a loud grunt followed by a cough and shifted position. All three men turned their attention back to the mare, Comet and their other worries forgotten for the moment.

The contractions were beginning to increase in their length and severity. Angel shuffled around her stable and did her best to find a position that was comfortable. Her nose was still running and she coughed from time to time, but the nice human that was her master continuously made sure to try and wipe her nose and make her a little more settled.

The rump muscles dropped even further, Zechs moving up to take a look, along with Duo, under the mare's tail.

“Won't be long now, Heero,” Duo murmured.

Heero wasn't sure how to react to the news. He was devastated over losing the foal, but he knew this was also the best thing for Angel's health and well being.

The contractions changed slightly and Angel shuffled around her stable again. She began to paw at the shavings, deciding whether or not she wanted to lie down. She turned around, began to buckle at the knees and then changed her mind. She circled the stable again.

“What is she doing?” Heero asked, the concern thick in his tone.

“Don't worry, it's all perfectly natural. She's deciding whether or not she wants to lie down,” Zechs replied.

Lowering her head, Angel snuffled around the shavings, snorted a couple of times and coughed. She pawed once more at the bedding, turned in a tight circle and let herself buckle once again at the knees and hocks. With a soft grunt, she flopped to the ground.

Duo moved quietly around her, checking what he could with his eyes. So far, so good.

Another grunt from Angel and she strained a little. Both Duo and Zechs spotted the strain and immediately moved to the mare's rump area. Cautiously, Zechs moved the gray tail to the side and peeked at the mare's rear end.

“Should be all over in the next five or so minutes,” he said softly. “The feet are here.”

Moving towards the mare's head, Heero removed several wipes from his pocket and gave the mare's nose a quick clean up. He patted the gray neck and whispered softly to the equine. “It will all be over soon, Angel.” 

Angel gave another grunt and strained once more. Her eyes took on a glassy look as she focused on the contractions only she could feel. The contraction eased a little and Angel threw out her forelegs, pushed her hocks underneath and stood up. She shook herself and grunted again. The three men all moved to the edges of the stable so as not to get in her way as she began to circle once more.

Mind made up, Angel sank again to her knees, hind end following until she was lying in the shavings. This time she flopped over onto her side and closed her eyes.

“Is she okay?” Heero asked in alarm.

“She's fine, Heero,” Zechs stated and quickly checked the mare's pulse and breathing rates. “All her vitals are well within the normal range.”

“I'd say she's about to deliver this foal,” Duo informed them all from where he was positioned at the mare's rump and taking a look under the tail.

That announcement sent a twist of pain through Heero's heart. He really felt for his horse. She'd have to endure this labor and all for nothing. Oh sure she would deliver the foal, but it would be dead and Angel would know and feel that. Heero had no clue what he could possibly do to ease the pain he knew his horse would suffer. At least he thought she would suffer; he knew human women felt the pain of loss when they gave birth to a stillborn child so he assumed a horse would be just as capable of feeling that loss.

Angel snorted, raised herself up to a lying position and began to strain. At the mare's rump, Duo could see the tiny feet as they came further into view. He was pretty sure that neither himself or Zechs would need to interfere and assist the horse with the birth, the foal would still be very small and shouldn't pose any problem to the mare to give birth to.

Another grunt and strain and the foal's head and shoulders came into view.

“Foal is almost born,” Duo alerted the others.

“Okay,” Zechs responded. “Heero? Could you come and stay by her head, please? I need to assist Duo.”

Nodding, Heero moved to Angel's head and began to murmur to the mare; he knew he was speaking nonsense, but Angel didn't know that. It was the tone he used that she focused on.

Back at the tail end, Zechs and Duo waited patiently for the mare to give another push. The head and shoulders were in view and one more push should see the rest of the body and hind legs follow.

“What shall we do once it's delivered?” Duo asked. It was the one thing he'd completely forgotten to ask Zechs.

“Once it's born we remove the amniotic sac from around the head. I know the foal is dead, but in my past experience I've found it less stressful to the mare if you allow them to snuffle over the foal and come to that realization for themselves. If allowed to check their foal and when the foal doesn't respond they do get a little upset, but they also accept the fact that it's gone a bit easier. They still grieve and mourn the loss, but they accept it quicker and move on. In some cases where the foal has been removed directly following birth without the mare having the chance to see or check the foal herself I have noted that the mares do get a lot more upset. They didn't know the foal was dead, all they knew was that someone took it away and they get very upset about that. Each mare reacts differently, but that's the basic outline of what I've seen and experienced during my years as a vet.”

“I can understand that,” Duo replied and lowered his head. “It would make more sense to leave the foal with the mare for a short while, let her come to terms with her loss in her own time and way.”

“Either way, it looks like we're about to have that foal delivered now.”

Duo moved slightly to the side as Angel gave another, huge push. The foal slipped out and into the shavings, the umbilical cord still sitting inside Angel. Zechs reached forward and carefully tore the amniotic sac away from the foal's head. There was no sign of life at all from the small body.

Duo looked over the foal carefully, noting that it was roughly half the size of a normal, full term foal. Although there was some hair present, it was difficult to determine what color it would be. Neither vet got the chance to check the foal further as Angel gave a low whinny and began to turn her head.

Heero, Duo and Zechs all moved away to the side to allow the mare her space, but they remained closely watching in case their intervention should be needed.

When no answer was forthcoming from her baby, Angel gave another, rumbling whinny and started to get to her feet. The cord snapped as she stood – all perfectly normal Duo assured Heero - and Angel turned around, her head lowered as she began to sniff at the unresponsive bundle. She nudged at the foal, rumbling noises coming from inside her chest as she did her best to coax the baby to answer. Instinct told her something was wrong and her vocalizations increased, as did her nuzzling of the foal.

The foal remained lying on its side, body completely still. Angel nudged it, licked along the side of the head and nudged it again. The foal made no response. Another lick and nudge followed by two more and still no response.

Angel felt her heart drop as she sought to get some form of life from her baby. After a few more attempts she raised her head and gave a heart wrenching neigh, a neigh so full of despair it tore Heero's heart in two.

~ * ~ 

tbc...

 

[1] All information on induction of labor in the mare was researched from the following site: http://www.ivis.org/advances/reproduction_ball/parturition_macpherson/ivis.pdf


	42. Chapter 42

It was all the three men in the stable could do to stop their tears from falling. The heart wrenching neigh that Angel had given tore through each and every one of them. Several of the other horses in the stables returned Angel's call with whinnies and neighs. Outside, Zero let fly with an ear piercing cry of his own.

The stallion moved restlessly around his small yard and stable. He could scent the air, knew there was a birth going on and also tell that something wasn't quite right. When Angel's anguished cry came through the air, Zero returned the call. He continued to 'converse' with the mare, doing his best to reassure his mare that he was there and always would be for her.

The realization that her baby was dead hit Angel hard. The returned calls of her fellow equines, especially the handsome gray stallion that was her mate did help to ease her pain a little. She lowered her head once more to the bundle that lay lifeless in the shavings and nuzzled it.

“What now?” Heero whispered from his corner of the stables. He was having a hard time holding onto his composure.

Duo was similarly fighting a losing battle with his own emotions and unable to respond for the moment.

Zechs, although he also felt the emotion of the moment, wasn't as strongly affected as the other two. With Heero being the mare's owner and Duo also having more than a veterinary interest in the mare's life it stood to common sense that they would feel this more. It didn't mean that Zechs didn't care though. Noting how affected the other two were, Zechs stepped in and took charge of the situation.

“The afterbirth should be delivered any minute now. Once it is I'll collect it up and remove it. I'd suggest we then leave Angel alone with the foal for about half an hour, give her time to grieve her loss.”

“Okay,” Heero replied, his voice cracking. Feeling a hand on his elbow, Heero turned to see Duo's tear filled eyes looking at him and trying to coax him out of the stable. Numbly he let his husband lead him out and into the breezeway.

“Heero...” Duo didn't get any further, Heero seemed to slump in on himself. Duo's arms wound around his partner, supporting him and holding him close. 

With his head buried in the crook of Duo's shoulder and the vet's strong arms wrapped around him, Heero let go of the emotion he'd been doing his best to keep on a tight leash. The sobs broke forth, his body shaking with the force of his grief and tears broke over eyelids to run unchecked down his face and into the fabric of Duo's shirt.

His lover didn't say anything, simply held him close and let him cry out his anguish. Warm hands gently moved in circles around his back, soothing and comforting in their own way. Duo's own tears ran freely down his face, but he didn't care. His lover was more important at the moment; Duo could give vent to his own distress later.

Back in the stable, Zechs kept a close eye on the gray mare. He didn't interfere in any way with her attempts to coax some form of life from her baby, knowing it was for the best that she discover for herself that there was no possible hope that the foal would get up. 

Raising her head, Angel gave another grunt and deposited the afterbirth into the shavings before dropping her head once more to snuffle around the unresponsive foal.

Quietly picking up the bucket and putting on a pair of gloves, Zechs moved slowly inside the stable to retrieve the all important afterbirth. They would learn a lot from it in regards to the EI and the effect it had had on Angel's pregnancy and subsequent death of her foal in-utero. With the bloody mess now in the bucket, Zechs stepped outside the stable, figuring his friends should be over the worst of the shock by now.

Duo looked up as he spotted Zechs coming out of the stable. He raised an eyebrow in question when he spotted the bucket. 'Afterbirth' Zechs mouthed to him and he nodded in response. Feeling the shaking of his lover beginning to slow and settle, Duo gently eased the rider from his shoulder and looked into sorrowful, blue eyes.

“Sorry about that,” Heero sniffled, doing his best to get himself back under control.

“No need for apologies, Heero. I feel exactly the same,” Duo replied softly. He placed a gentle kiss to Heero's lips. Bringing a hand up, he stroked a thumb across Heero's cheek, wiping away the salty trails. “Why don't we all go and get a cup of tea?”

Overhearing the words, Zechs finished putting the bucket to one side and cleared his throat. “Why don't you both come into the farm house, I'll make us all a hot drink.”

Duo looked at Heero who nodded. “Thanks, Zechs, that would be good.” To be honest, Duo wasn't sure if Heero's legs - or his own - would make the walk back through the paddocks to the cottage right now.

“Come on then,” Zechs smiled and led the way from the stables to the back door of the farm house he rented from Heero.

Stepping inside the warm kitchen, both men removed their boots and padded across the stone flagged floor to take a seat at the wooden table. Zechs busied himself putting the kettle on to boil, fetching a teapot and setting out mugs. Sugar bowl and milk jug appeared on the table along with a plate of biscuits. The kettle boiled, Zechs pouring the water over the tea leaves and setting the pot to steep.

Once the tea had steeped enough, Zechs poured out three mugs of the brown liquid, passing one each to Duo and Heero before taking his own and sitting himself down opposite the pair. “Help yourselves to milk and sugar,” he informed.

Both men added their desired sugar and milk, stirring the drink before taking respective sips. It did help to soothe their emotional turmoil quite a bit and Duo wondered just what it was about tea that seemed to do that.

After several minutes of sitting in silence, Heero broke the quiet. “What happens now?”

“Now we sit and recover for a little while and give Angel time to come to terms with her loss. Then we go back to the stables and if you don't mind, move Angel to the other stable for a short while whilst Duo and I remove the foal. The stable will need to be cleaned up a bit before you can bring Angel back into it,” Zechs replied. 

“Okay. Then what?”

“Zechs and I will take the foal and the afterbirth up to the surgery stables where we will need to do some tests and learn exactly what it was the EI virus did to the placenta,” Duo said.

“The foal?” Heero's voice cracked a little.

“We will need to do an autopsy on it, Heero. I promise you though, we will be very careful and respectful. All our findings will need to be submitted to the veterinary board and also the Department of Agriculture as this is related to the EI infection.” Duo knew he was being blunt, but he'd learned over the years that he had to be open and completely honest with Heero.

“I see. Once you've done the autopsy...” Heero paused for a moment to steady himself. “What will happen to the foal's b – body?”

“If you wish, I can dispose of the foal for you, or if you would prefer to do that yourself then that's not a problem either.” Duo fell silent, his own voice threatening to crack on him.

“I'd like to have the body back and bury it, if you don't mind.”

“That's fine, Heero.”

The three men sat again in silence, each lost in their own thoughts of what lay ahead. Zechs glanced at the clock and deemed enough time had passed. “I think we should return to the stables,” he said and got up from the table. Carrying his mug across to the sink, he took both Heero's and Duo's from them as the pair helped to clean up.

*

Stepping back into the stables Heero couldn't help but notice how quiet it all was. The horses seemed to know that something bad had happened and all were silent in their stables. That seemed to unnerve Heero a touch. A hand on his shoulder had him turning to look into his husband's violet eyes.

“The horses all know, Heero. Don't ask me how I know that or how they know it either, it's just something about animals and the time I've spent with them over the years...”

Heero nodded in reply. He could remember Duo saying something along similar lines a few years ago when he'd lost Scythe.

Reaching Angel's door, Heero stopped and cautiously looked inside. Angel was standing over her baby, head lowered and eyes half closed. She looked miserable, but seemed to have accepted that her foal was no longer with her. She raised her head when she saw her master and gave a low whinny.

“Heero, I think it would be best if you moved her to the other stable for the moment and stay with her. Try to keep her focused on you and not what's happening in this stable,” Zechs said.

“Okay. I'll just grab some wipes and carrots.” Heero disappeared into the tack room and then feed shed, emerging after a couple of minutes with gloves, wipes and carrots in his pocket. Picking up the lead rope from the stable door, he slid the bolt back and entered.

“Hey, Angel,” he said quietly as he moved towards the mare.

Angel looked up as her master approached. She let him come up to her and clip the lead rope to her halter. The soft pats and reassuring words did help to soothe the turmoil going through her right now and she pressed her forehead against her human's chest in an attempt to show him she appreciated his comfort.

“Come on, girl, let's take you out of here and into another stable for a few minutes,” Heero said softly and offered her a carrot. Angel lipped at it listlessly and took her time crunching it up. “Come on, Angel, it's for the best,” Heero soothed and began to step towards the door. He pulled gently on the lead rope, Angel not moving for a moment.

The mare resisted the pull to move and lowered her head one last time to her baby. She gave the small body a snuffle over followed by a lick. Blowing softly through her nostrils she closed her eyes, gave a soft grunt before opening her eyes again and following her master.

Duo watched silently as Angel appeared to say 'goodbye' to her foal and then followed Heero from the stable. Once the pair were safely inside the other stable Duo followed Zechs inside.

Zechs went straight to the corner and pulled out the plastic sheet he'd brought with him. Carrying it over to the foal he lay it down on the shavings. “Can you give me a hand to move the foal to the sheet please?' he asked. “It will be much easier to remove and carry the foal to the surgery stables this way.”

Nodding, Duo moved to the hind end as Zechs was by the foal's head. Between the two of them they lifted the lifeless body onto the sheet. With the foal now being just over thirty minutes old, the fluids had dried and the rest of the amniotic sac had fallen away or been pulled away by Angel. With being at the hind end, Duo could see that the foal would have been another colt to add to Heero's rapidly growing 'herd'.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Duo did his best to emotionally detach himself from the situation. He had a job to do and he would be professional in every aspect of that job. He could let the emotion seep in later.

With the foal's body now centered on the plastic sheet, Zechs was quick to fold it expertly up, concealing it from sight. “I'll go get my car,” he informed Duo.

“Car?” Duo echoed with a quizzical look.

“Yes. We can put the foal in the trunk and drive it to the surgery stables. It's too heavy for us both to carry that far,” Zechs explained.

“Ah,” Duo nodded in understanding. “Just wait here with it for a moment. I won't be long.” Zechs walked out of the stables to fetch the car as promised.

While Zechs was absent, Duo gathered together all their things and placed them by the stable door; moments later Zechs was back. 

Between the two of them they carried the wrapped bundle to the open trunk of Zechs' car and lay the small body down. They fetched the rest of their gear and placed that in the trunk too. Leaving Zechs to wash the tires down with betadine before driving to the surgery stables, Duo slipped back inside to give Heero a hand to clean up Angel's stable so the mare could go back into it.

“Are you going to do the autopsy now?” Heero asked as he forked another pile of shavings into the wheelbarrow.

“Zechs and I will go back to the surgery stables and do the autopsy. It will probably take a couple of hours. I can let you know when we're finished.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Heero continued with his cleaning up.

Duo let him be, he knew he couldn't say or do anything further to ease his husband's grief – only time would do that.

Between the two of them it didn't take long to have the stable freshened up. Zechs reappeared, having disinfected the car so as not to transmit any of the Virus to Duo's surgery stables and gave the pair a hand to finish up. With the stable all cleaned up Heero brought Angel back into it.

The mare sniffed around for a few moments, seeming to accept that her baby had gone once she'd done a thorough search of the stable. It tore Heero apart to watch her. 

“Will you be okay?”

The words broke through Heero's confused mind and he looked to see his husband watching him with concerned eyes. “I'll be fine,” he replied automatically. “I've got my rounds of the sick horses to do so that will keep me busy for a while. I also need to give Wing a little work.”

“Okay. I'll come and find you once we're done.” Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and gave his lover a tender kiss.

“Thanks, Duo,” Heero whispered.

“I'll be back soon.” With one last kiss, Duo left his lover to join Zechs once he'd disinfected his hands and shoes.

*

Wearing disposable coveralls, plastic boots, masks and gloves, the two vets lay the body of the foal out on the operating table. Duo didn't have any proper 'autopsy' facilities so the operating theater would have to suffice.

The microscope was set up, slides and chemicals set out in readiness. Two sets of surgical instruments were placed onto trolleys along with several kidney dishes and a couple of bowls. Surgical cloths also sat to one side, should they be needed.

With everything now set in place, there was nothing left to distract Duo from the job at hand. 

“If you would prefer not to do this, I can do the autopsy by myself.”

Duo looked up sharply into Zechs' sapphire blue eyes and read the sincerity there. He shook his head. “Thanks for the offer, Zechs and not that I don't appreciate it, but I have to do this; for Heero, for Angel.”

“I understand,” Zechs replied.

“I would be fine with taking the minor role though, if you're happy to do the major part?”

“Of course. I'll explain what I'm doing as we proceed if that's alright with you?”

“That works for me.”

“Okay, we'd better get started then.” Zechs pulled a trolley closer to the operating table. “I'll start by checking the internal organs and such, whilst I'm doing that would you mind taking some blood samples and then tissue samples from the bits of organ I pass to you?”

“No problem.” Leaving Zechs to start his autopsy, Duo fetched a few vials and grabbed a needle and syringe to start taking his samples. 

With several vials of blood now sealed, Duo filled out the paperwork and stuck the labels to the vials. He placed them to one side on the bench by the microscope to be looked at afterwards. Returning to the table, he noted Zechs had begun to check the foal's insides. Averting his eyes from the 'surgery' currently taking place, Duo studied the foal a little closer.

Now that the amniotic fluids had dried up, he could see from the pigmentation of the skin and what hair had begun to coat the body, the foal would have been either a chestnut or a roan. He already knew it was a colt and from the bone structure and knowledge he'd gained from listening to Heero all these years, it looked like it would have had a very nice conformation too.

“Duo?”

Hearing his name being called, Duo raised his eyes and dragged his mind back to the job at hand. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?” Zechs asked, frowning slightly behind his mask.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was miles away.”

“I asked if you could take these samples and seal them for the moment for me, please.”

“Sure.” Duo reached for the kidney dish Zechs held out to him.

“That's the stomach...”

Half an hour later, Duo had several small dishes all labeled with the various tissue samples lined up on the bench. “Is that all?” he asked, returning to where Zechs appeared to be finished.

“Yes. That's all we need. I'll stitch up the wound now and Heero can have the body back whenever he's ready,” Zechs replied.

“Placenta?”

“Once I'm done here we'll take a look at the placenta and take some samples from that too. I want to check it to see how much separation there was, any damage to the placenta and umbilical cord and also just what infection, bacteria and such are present in the tissues.”

“Okay. I'll go get it out of the bucket and start to sort it out for us if you're okay to finish up there by yourself?”

“That would be good, Duo.”

“No problem.” Duo turned his back to the operating table and went to fetch the bucket and afterbirth contained within. The placenta and umbilical cord were removed and Duo placed them in the small sink to wash off the shavings and stable material that had clung to it when Angel had delivered it. Placenta now cleaned up, he fetched a sterile cloth and laid it out.

With Zechs still finishing up with his stitching job, Duo took the time he had to begin a preliminary examination of the placenta. It was completely intact which was a good thing as Duo really didn't fancy having to give Angel an internal to remove anything left behind. The mare had suffered enough as it was.

“What have you found?”

Duo turned slightly and met Zechs' eyes. “The placenta is completely intact, the umbilical cord is also. I have noticed a slight discoloration on the edge of the placenta just here.” Duo pointed to a slightly darker section of the afterbirth. “I'd say that's where it had started to separate from the uterine wall.”

“I agree. Judging by the degree of darker tissue it had started to separate about four to five days ago,” Zechs stated, eyes scanning the piece of tissue.

“Yeah, that's what I would have guessed too. I'm pretty sure if we take a sample from there and look at it under the microscope we'd find traces of the EI Virus there.”

“Most likely. I'll grab a clean scalpel and we can do the test now.” Zechs moved to the bench and opened a drawer where the scalpel blades were kept.

“What did you find with the autopsy?' Duo asked as he readied the chemicals to do their tests.

“Without having the results from the tests we still need to do on the tissue samples and blood you took, I found that the internal organs were all almost completely formed and matured. The brain and heart though showed obvious signs of oxygen depravation which as you know would have been caused by the placenta dying off. At this point in time I'd put the cause of death down as placental abruption. The tests we do should clarify that the abruption can be directly related to infection from the EI virus.”

“I'm sure we're right in our diagnosis, but having the test results confirm it all will make me feel a little better,” Duo sighed. “I just wish it had never come to this.”

“So do I, Duo. So do I.”

*

“That's the last of them,” Duo said as he passed Zechs the last slide with the tissue sample on it.

Zechs rubbed his tired eyes and then took the offered slide to place it on the microscope staging area. “Thank goodness for that, I don't think I can see straight for much longer.” He peered down the microscope and studied the microscopic world for a few seconds. Adding the chemicals to the slide, he again took a look before sitting back up and letting Duo peer down the sights.

“Another positive,” Duo muttered and stood up.

“Well, there's no doubt about it. The Equine Influenza Virus is definitely responsible for the death of this foal; all the test results confirm its presence in the foal's tissues.” Zechs looked to his colleague. “We will need to advise the Departments of our findings as soon as possible.”

“Yeah,” Duo sighed. “I'll contact them after I've spoken to Heero in regards to the autopsy and results. I'll clean up here first though and place the remaining tissue and blood samples in the fridge. I'm betting the Department will want samples so they can do their own testing just to confirm our results.”

“Most likely they will,” Zechs replied. “I'll start filling out the paperwork while you're telling Heero; but first I'll give you a hand to clean up here.”

“I'll need to give the operating theater a complete go over with disinfectant too. Don't need any of that virus hanging around.”

“I'll help you with that too.”

“Thanks, Zechs.”

“Anytime, Duo.”

*

Despite his knowing that there was absolutely nothing that could have been done to help Angel's foal, Heero still couldn't help the feeling of despair that ran through him. He'd gone over everything in his head whilst Duo and Zechs had been at the surgery performing the autopsy, looked at all the things he'd done over the past few days, desperately trying to find something, anything he could have possibly done to prevent this from happening.

The end result was still the same.

He wiped away a few stray tears and pulled back from the embrace his lover currently had him in. “Thank you, Duo. It's still difficult to accept and it will take me some time to come to terms with it, but I know that you and Zechs have been very thorough in your investigations and that makes it a little bit easier.”

“I just wish there was more we could have done,” Duo reiterated yet again.

“Stop it, Duo. I know that you both did everything within your power to help Angel and stop this from happening; but we have to face it, there wasn't anything anyone could have done. I'm grateful for what you did do and at the end of it all, I may have lost the foal, but at least we still have Angel. It could have been a lot worse.”

Duo fell silent, knowing what Heero said was true. They had at least managed to save Angel and there would be other foals down the track.

“I guess we have to learn and move on from this and do our best to ensure that Comet and her foal remain as safe as we can make them,” Duo said softly.

“Hai, that we do.”

After a few more minutes of holding each other, Duo began to move. “I really need to get back to the surgery stables and contact the various departments.”

“I understand.”

“Will you be okay for a while?”

“Hai, I'll be fine, Duo. I need to do my rounds anyway, clean noses, dispense cough medicine and such.” Heero managed a small smile for his husband.

“I'll come back here then once I'm finished with all the paperwork and other stuff.”

“Thanks, Duo.”

Duo placed a sweet kiss to his husband's lips before departing to finish up with all the necessary paperwork required to report the passing of the foal due to the EI.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	43. Chapter 43

“I see. Thank you, Doctor Maxwell and please, pass on my condolences to the owner.” Eric Shaw hung up the phone and stared at the wall for a moment as his mind processed the information it had just received. With a deep sigh, he scrubbed his face and got up. He needed to speak with Benson first, then let Coleman know of this latest development.

Stepping into the veterinary lab a few minutes later after putting on a face mask, he found Benson and Cornes hard at work with petri dishes, test tubes and a whole pile of other equipment.

“Eric,” Benson greeted and stepped back from his work. “If you're after more of the vaccine I'm afraid the next batch won't be ready for another twenty-four hours at least.”

“No, no, that's okay, I'm not here for the vaccine; although it's good to know you have more on the way so quickly,” Eric replied. “No, what I'm here for has nothing to do with the vaccine.”

“Okay, then what is it?” Benson asked as he removed his mask and latex gloves, indicating for Eric to follow him out of the lab.

The pair tossed their masks and the gloves into the hazardous waste bin just outside the door to the lab.

“I've just gotten off the phone to Doctor Maxwell,” Eric began.

“Maxwell?” Benson's brow furrowed in thought for a moment.

“He's the vet that contacted us first with a suspected case of the EI and also sent through blood for you to culture the virus from,” Eric explained.

“Ah, yes. Now I remember,” Benson stated. “What's wrong?”

“It seems that one of the EI infected horses he's been treating was a pregnant mare. The foal died in-utero. A Doctor Merquise, who is also employed at his practice and Maxwell induced the mare today. The foal was delivered and they've done a complete autopsy on it including tissue and blood samples. From what he said on the phone, the autopsy showed a placental abruption caused the death of the foal. The abruption itself was caused by the EI virus.”

“I see.” Benson thought for a moment. “He's positive that the EI was the cause of the placenta separating from the uterine wall?”

“Look, I'm no vet so I'm not clued up on all this medical stuff, but he was very sure of his results and he's filed all the necessary paperwork which will be faxed through to both us and the Veterinary Board. He's also sending through samples taken for the autopsy so both ourselves and the Veterinary Board can do our own tests to confirm his findings.”

“Good. Not that I'm doubting his word or his findings, but if we can also run our own tests then it can be confirmed or discounted.”

“I can see your point,” Eric replied, although he didn't think for one moment that Benson would be able to draw any other conclusion from doing his own tests. Doctor Maxwell seemed to be a very conscientious and thorough vet.

“When will he be sending through the samples?”

“He said he'd do his best to get a courier to bring them today. Failing that it will be tomorrow. I've asked him to send them direct to me and as soon as I have them I'll contact you so you can start your own testing.”

“Thanks, Eric.”

“No problem,” Eric sighed. He rubbed his tired face with his hands. “Is there ever going to be an end to this nightmare?”

“I hope so, Eric. We're doing everything we can to try and stop it from spreading any further.”

“I know. It just seems that for every step forward we manage to take, something else crops up to make things worse and we're pushed back two steps.”

“We really can't do anything more, Eric. We're making the vaccine as quickly as we can, all movement of equines has been banned until further notice, infected properties are quarantined and all race meets, horse shows, rodeos and anything else equine related have been cancelled.”

“I know, you don't have to remind me. Meanwhile the entire industry is slowly coming to its knees. If it goes on for too much longer then I hate to think what will happen.” Eric gave a shudder. If they didn't start to turn this around soon then there would be a lot of people out of work and the cost to the industry was steadily climbing through the millions to the billions of dollars lost.

“With the vaccine out there now we should start to see some sort of improvement to the situation. Plus, those horses that were the first to become infected should be starting to shake off the virus very soon,” Benson stated in an attempt to put a positive light on the situation.

“But we still don't know if the vaccine will work,” Eric pointed out.

“No, we don't, but try to have a little faith. Although we haven't had the chance to conduct clinical trials with the vaccine, all the theory side points to it being viable.”

“Guess we will know soon enough,” Eric muttered.

“Yes, we will. I'm expecting the veterinary practices that we've already sent the vaccine out to, to begin to send in their reports and results somewhere in the next seven days. Meanwhile we will continue to culture the vaccine and distribute it in the hope that it will at least do some good,” Benson replied.

Eric sighed. “Yeah, you're right. I guess it will help our cause with the public, to be seen as doing our best to stop this disease.”

“It will. Now, if there's nothing more I'd best be getting back to this vaccine.”

“No problem. I'll let you know as soon as I have those samples from Doctor Maxwell.”

“Thanks.”

“I'd better shift too, I still need to let Coleman know of this latest development, and I don't think he's going to be too happy.”

“Probably not, but unfortunately, that's something we can't do much about. Good luck.” Benson turned and grabbing another mask and set of gloves, he stepped back into the lab.

Eric remained standing for a moment, trying to draw on his inner strength to face his boss with this latest development.

* * *

Catherine looked up as a shadow fell across her desk in the reception area of the surgery. “Can I help you?” she asked the young man on the other side. He didn't have an animal with him that Catherine could tell so she wasn't sure if he was a client or not.

“This is the Maxwell Veterinary Practice, isn't it?” the young man asked.

“Yes, it is,” Catherine replied.

“I have a delivery for you.” The man placed a small, styrofoam box on the counter and produced a clipboard. “I'll need a signature, please.”

“Just a moment,” Catherine stated with a frown. She didn't recall having placed an order for anything recently. Usually Duo did the stock-take on their drugs and the like and gave Catherine the list of things to order and she did just that. As far as she could remember, the last order they'd put through had been delivered last week. She took the clipboard to read over it.

“I don't know who put the order in, all I got told was to deliver this to the Maxwell Vet place,” the courier stated.

Catherine scanned the paperwork and took note of the sender's address. She recognized the logo and address as that of the Department of Agriculture.  _Maybe this is something Duo's arranged and forgot to tell me about,_  she thought. “Okay, just give me a second. I need to clarify with my boss,” she told the courier.

“That's fine, no problem for me. I get paid by the hour, not the delivery,” the man grinned.

Unsure of exactly where Duo would be, Catherine stepped to the back of the office and dialed Duo's cell number.

“Doctor Maxwell speaking.”

“Duo, it's Catherine. I have a courier here with a delivery from the Department of Agriculture. Did you place an order for something?”

“Department of Agriculture?”

“Yes. Said he was given this delivery for the practice.”

“I haven't ordered anything. Cathy, ask him to wait there and I'll be up in a minute.”

“Okay.” Catherine cut the call and went back to the reception desk. “My boss is on his way here now if you don't mind waiting a couple of minutes?” she said to the courier.

“No problem for me,” the man replied. “Is it okay for me to take a seat?”

“Sure. Doctor Maxwell won't be long.”

“Thanks.” The man picked up the box and sat with it on his lap. He picked up a magazine and began to flip through it.

Within five minutes Duo was striding along the hallway to the reception area. “Catherine?”

“Ah, Doctor Maxwell. The courier is just in the waiting room.”

“Thanks.” Duo opened the door to the waiting room and spotted the young man. Walking across to him he greeted, “I'm Doctor Maxwell, owner of this practice. My receptionist said you have a delivery for me?”

The man stood up, tossing the magazine to a chair and holding onto the box and clipboard. “Pleased to meet you, Doctor Maxwell and yes, I have a delivery here for the practice.” The young man held out the box and clipboard, Duo taking it and setting the clipboard down on the reception desk for the moment.

“Please bear with me for a moment, not that I'm distrusting you or anything, but I haven't placed an order for anything in the past week and I'd like to double check before I accept the package,” Duo told the courier.

“No problem. I have no idea what it is either, I just got told to deliver the thing,” the courier replied.

Turning back to the box, Duo scrutinized the package and read the details on the box. Then a light bulb went off in his head when he saw the signature of the sender on the box. “Ah, I think I know what this could be,” he said and placed the box back on the desk to pick up the clipboard and sign it. “Here,” he said, handing the clipboard back to the courier.

“Thanks,” the courier replied and turned to leave.

“Oh, before you go, do you have any further deliveries today?” Duo asked.

“One more to go, why?”

“I've got some things I need couriering to the Department of Agriculture and also the State Veterinary Board. Any chance I can book you to take them?”

The courier thought for a moment. “I can take them both and deliver the one to the Agricultural Department for you, but the one to the Vet Board is out of my area. I can take it back to base though and have one of the other drivers deliver it for you if that's any help?”

“That would be perfect,” Duo replied. “Is your other delivery close by?”

“Yeah, a place called Oakford Equine hospital.”

“Good. If it's no trouble, could you do your delivery to them and then call back here? That will give me enough time to get the items sorted and packed for you to take.”

“Sounds good to me. I'll be back in about an hour then?”

“Thanks. I'll go get the packages ready and have them here for you in an hour.” Duo accompanied the courier to the door and saw him off before returning to where an amused Catherine sat. “What?” he said when he saw the look the woman was giving him.

“Oh, nothing,” she replied. “Just that you seem to be wrapped up in something the rest of us are unaware of.”

“Ah.” Duo scratched the back of his neck. “If I'm correct in my assumptions, that package should be the vaccine from the Department for the EI virus.”

“Really? That's great news; heaven knows we need some right now given the state of the equine economy.”

“That we do. Look, could you pop that box into the 'fridge for the moment? I'll look at it shortly. I need to get back to the surgery stables and get these samples all sealed up for transport.” Seeing Catherine about to ask, 'what samples', Duo quickly continued. “I'll explain later, time is of the essence here.” Words said, he pivoted on his heel and left the surgery.

* * *

Zechs gave Duo a hand to label and seal all the tissue and blood samples into vials and small specimen containers. A report of their findings along with all relevant details of the mare, foal and owner were printed out and placed with the samples before said samples were placed into styrofoam boxes and sealed up ready to be transported to the Department of Agriculture and the Veterinary Board.

“The courier should be back any tick of the clock,” Duo said as he glanced at his watch to note the time.

“I'll come with you if that's okay?” Zechs said. “If that is the vaccine for the EI I'll be interested to see what information they have included with it.”

“If memory serves me correct, there isn't a whole lot according to the information they gave me before,” Duo replied, “But I'd prefer it if you did check it over with me, between the two of us we should be able to work it out okay.”

“Thanks, Duo.”

The pair picked up the boxes and carrying one each, headed up to the surgery.

*

“Thank you,” Duo said and signed the paperwork for the courier to take the packages. Seeing the young man off, Duo was quick to return to the reception area and fetch the earlier delivered box from the fridge. He took it through to the consulting room, Zechs right behind him.

Setting the box down on the counter, he used a scalpel blade to slit through the tape and open the box. Inside, nestled amongst protective bubble wrap sat six large bottles of clear fluid and an envelope. Duo removed the envelope and opened it. Pulling free a piece of paper with all the information on it that they would need. With Zechs leaning over his shoulder, Duo began to read.

“Sounds simple enough,” Zechs commented.

“Yeah, it does. Five millilitres to every hundred kilos of body weight. That's going to be roughly twenty to twenty-five millilitres per horse.”

“How much does each bottle contain?”

Duo pulled a bottle free and turned it around to read the label. “Five hundred milliliters per bottle and there's six bottles in total. At twenty-five milliliters per dose – on average – that means we should get twenty doses to each bottle.”

“That's a hundred and twenty horses all up we can vaccinate. It's not a lot,” Zechs stated.

“No, it isn't, but better than nothing. I just hope it works.”

“Have they included a disclaimer?”

“Just a small one at the bottom of the page. I think I'll get Heero to type a proper one up for us like we suggested before; that way the practice can't be held accountable if it doesn't work or has any sort of side effects.”

“Couldn't be any worse than the horses catching the EI virus.”

“I agree with you there. I'll let Eric Shaw know the vaccine has arrived and that we will be starting to vaccinate as soon as possible.”

“Who shall we start with? There hasn't been anything on the news or in the media at all regarding a vaccine as yet.” Zechs picked up a bottle and began to study it.

“I noticed that too, I'll ask Eric when I call in a moment. I'm going to see if Heero's willing for me to give Zero, Wing and Missy the vaccine, none of them have come down with the virus as yet.”

“Good idea. Would you like me to inform Heero of its arrival whilst you call the Department?” Zechs offered.

“Actually, that would be good. I'll come down to the stables once I've made my call.”

“Okay. I'll see you shortly then.”

“Thanks, Zechs.”

* * *

After making his call to Eric Shaw, Duo was cornered by Catherine who demanded to know what was going on. Duo gave her a brief run down on the loss of Angel's foal, the resulting autopsy and the samples he'd had to send through to the Department. Whilst Catherine was already aware that Angel was having problems with her pregnancy due to the EI virus, she hadn't known the foal had passed away.

“Oh, Duo. That's terrible, poor Angel, she must be so sad,” Catherine said. “How is Heero taking it?”

“Pretty hard,” Duo replied, biting his lower lip to keep his own emotions in check. It was still a raw wound with him and would remain so for a while yet.

Catherine shook her head, tears evident in her eyes as she faced her boss. “Please, pass on my condolences to Heero. I'll speak with him myself soon, but knowing Heero and how he loves his horses, it's probably better to let him come to terms with it a little first.”

“I think so too, Catherine. Not that he wouldn't appreciate your condolences, but it would be better to wait a little while.”

“I'll let Hilde know if you like?”

“Thanks, I'd appreciate that. Now, I need to take this vaccine and see if Heero's willing to let me vaccinate Zero, Wing and Missy.”

“I'm sure he will be more than happy for them to be vaccinated, even more so after Angel's unfortunate incident,” Catherine replied.

With a smile, Duo picked up a bottle of vaccine from the fridge, grabbed a couple of needles and syringes and left the practice for Heero's stables.

* * *

Heero had spent the past hour working Wing in the paddock. Angel had seemed to have settled down and accepted the loss of her baby; Heero was finding it a little harder to come to terms with. Working with Wing had helped to soothe his troubled mind for a while as he'd needed all his concentration on the young stallion to make him work properly.

Finished with his work, Heero had walked Wing around for a few minutes to cool off before bringing the gray back to his current stable and yard. With Wing, Missy and Zero being the only horses not to have contracted the EI virus at this stage, Heero had moved them out to the walk-in walk-out stables in an attempt to keep it that way.

Exchanging Wing's bridle for his halter, Heero caught movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head. Spotting Zechs coming towards him his mind went into overdrive, wondering just what could go wrong next.

Having greeted the rider, Zechs explained about the arrival of the vaccine and Duo's wish to vaccinate Heero's horses that were not infected. By the time Zechs had finished, Heero had Wing unsaddled, brushed down and rugged up.

Just as Heero was about to start asking his questions, Duo came walking up to the stables.

“Heero, has Zechs filled you in on the vaccine?” Duo asked, stepping alongside his partner.

“Hai, he has,” Heero replied. “He also said that it hasn't been trialed so the vaccination would be at my own risk.”

“That's correct, Heero.” Duo went on to explain what he'd read on the paperwork that had accompanied the vaccine. “Going on what I know of the development of vaccines these days, it should be perfectly fine, I can't see the Department releasing and distributing it if they weren't pretty secure in their knowledge that it will work. Ultimately though, it's your call.”

Heero thought through the information for a moment before making up his mind. What did he have to lose? If the vaccine didn't work, then it didn't. If it did work then hopefully those horses currently EI free would remain that way. Turning his eyes to lock with his partner's, he spoke. “Okay, Duo. Give Wing, Zero and Missy the vaccinations.”

“Thanks, Heero. I can't give you any guarantees that it will work, but at least we know we tried.”

“Do you want to do them now?”

“No time like the present.” Duo reached into his pocket and withdrew the bottle, syringes and needles. With Zechs' assistance they gave all three horses the recommended dose. “Now all we can do is monitor them and wait,” Duo stated as he capped the last needle.

“Thanks, Duo; you too, Zechs.”

“Anytime, Heero.” Zechs moved to whisper briefly in Duo's ear.

“Ah, yes,” Duo said with a nod of his head. Turning back to Heero, his eyes took on a pained look as he cleared his throat to speak. “I've notified the Department of the results of the autopsy and sent through samples for them to test themselves. Eric Shaw also asked me to pass on my condolences to you.”

Heero dropped his eyes as the ache began to build in his chest once more.

“We've also finished with the medical side of things. What... would you...” Duo struggled to find the words.

“Heero?” Zechs took over from his boss. “Where would you like to have the foal buried?” he said softly.

The ache in his chest intensified, but Heero knew he had to face this problem. “I think I'd like to bury the foal in Angel's paddock,” he whispered.

“Okay. Do you want me to arrange to have a bobcat come in and dig the grave?” Zechs asked.

Heero nodded, unable to speak for the moment.

Placing a hand on Heero's arm, Zechs gave it a light squeeze. “Leave everything to me. I'll arrange it all and let you know as soon as I have everything organized.”

“Thank you, Zechs.”

“None needed, Heero.”

“Yeah, thanks, Zechs,” Duo said quietly, having a hard time keeping his composure too.

“I'll talk to you both soon.” Zechs headed off towards the farm house, leaving the pair alone.

* * *

Duo wrapped an arm around Heero's waist and pulled the rider closer to him, Heero leaning into the offered comfort.

“It's never easy, is it?” Heero whispered and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

“No, it isn't and despite the pain now, it will get better with the passage of time,” Duo replied.

“I just can't help but think how unfair this is. By that I mean, this foal didn't even have a chance to experience life.”

“No, it didn't, but they say that all things happen for a reason, Heero.”

“Yeah, I know, but right now I'm having a hard time trying to think what possible reason there could be for this foal having to pass away without even being able to feel the sun on its back, the wind in its mane or the grass under its feet. Sappy and stupid, I know.” Heero sighed.

“Not at all, Heero. I happen to agree with you, but obviously the powers above have decided that they wanted this foal.” Spotting the look Heero was giving him, Duo shrugged. “They say that there's a higher force up there, something far greater than us and despite whether you believe in a God or not I'd like to think that this foal was something so special that God himself decided he wanted it.”

Heero thought on that for a moment and found the words did give his a measure of comfort. “When you put it that way, I guess you could be right.” Looking at the fresh mound of dirt that signified the foal's resting place, Heero turned and gave his lover a warm kiss. “As you say, the foal is in a better place and at least there will be other foals for Angel so I have at least that to look forward to.”

“That you do.”

“It could be a lot worse.” Heero sighed again. “I suppose I should start to put this behind me now and concentrate on the rest of the horses.”

“That's a good idea. Let's take what we've experienced from this, learn from it and move on.”

Heero turned to walk away, Duo paused for a moment longer and sent a silent prayer to the heavens above.

~ * ~

tbc...


	44. Chapter 44

“Coming up after the break: The latest developments in the Equine Influenza Virus currently sweeping the country; why the cost of your car's registration is about to go up and how to beat those annoying telemarketer calls...”

“Duo? Duo?!” Heero called out from the lounge room.

“Yeah, what's up?” Duo replied, sticking his head around the door jamb.

“There's some more information coming up after the ad break regarding the EI virus,” Heero said as he hit the mute button on the remote control.

“Okay, I'll be right there.” Duo dashed back into the kitchen to quickly finish off making the coffees and carried them through to the lounge room. He passed one to Heero and flopped down on the couch next to his lover. “What did they say?”

“Nothing yet, just that there was more on the latest developments in the EI virus.”

“Ah, okay. Might mean they're letting everyone know about the vaccine.”

“I guess we're about to find out.” Heero hit the volume button and the sound came back on as the adverts finished and the news reader's face returned to fill the screen.

“The Department of Agriculture held a press conference today in regards to the ongoing crisis with the Equine Influenza virus that is currently paralyzing the equine economy here in New South Wales and across the country.”

The screen switched from the news reader to an interview that had obviously been recorded earlier. A man sat behind a desk in an office inside the Department of Agriculture headquarters, a couple of other men sitting just to either side of him. The press were obviously gathered around and several microphones stood on the desk directly in front of the man.

“Thank you all for coming. My name is Darren Coleman and I am the director of the Department of Agriculture here in New South Wales. As you are all well aware, the Equine Influenza virus is currently sweeping the states of New South Wales and Victoria and bringing serious problems to the equine industry. We have recently had reports of the virus now affecting horses in Queensland as well. The Department has had its top people working around the clock to try and find a way to prevent this virus from spreading further and ultimately hope to stop it completely. At this stage there is a complete ban on the movement of any and all equines within all states of Australia and all infected properties are under strict quarantine until further notice.

“At this point in time the Biosecurity section has managed to produce a vaccine which we hope will bring an end to this epidemic. The vaccine is currently being made as quickly as humanly possible and as it's produced the Department is sending it out to as many veterinary clinics as we can. I must stress though that given how suddenly this virus appeared and has infected the equine population, the vaccine has not been tested or put through the usual protocols associated with a new vaccine or drug before being released to be used in the general, animal populace. We do, however, have a strong faith that this vaccine will work and prevent any horse that is currently EI free from catching the disease. We hope to have the vaccine available and dispensed to every veterinary clinic in New South Wales within the week. Victoria and the other states will receive the vaccine as more is produced. All equine owners are urged to contact their usual vet if they wish to have their animal vaccinated. Those people that choose to have their animals vaccinated do so at their own risk.”

Coleman finished his speech and looked to the gathered reporters, waiting for the inevitable questions. Several hands raised and Coleman began the arduous task of wading through the many queries fired his way.

“Mr. Coleman, how can you be sure this vaccine will work if you haven't tested it?”

“We can't be sure it will work, but the vaccine has been cultivated and produced in exactly the same way all vaccines have been cultivated and produced for years. All of those other vaccines are effective in preventing the various diseases they were produced to protect against and we expect this one to do the same.”

“Why haven't you field tested it?”

“As you can appreciate, given the rapid spread of this virus the sooner we can get the vaccine out there, the sooner we can stop the spread of the virus. Given the stringent testing normally done it would be several weeks, if not months before we could release the vaccine and by that time it would be too late to prevent the virus from spreading further and the entire equine economy would be in tatters.”

“Mr. Coleman, why hasn't the Department had a vaccine for this virus before now? Why wait until we have an epidemic of this size on our hands? Surely prevention is better than cure?”

Coleman narrowed his eyes at the man who had asked the questions. “Firstly, we've never had the need to vaccinate our horses against this disease as the disease has never been in the country. Secondly; with our country being as isolated as it is, a lot of diseases that run rampant through other countries are never seen here due to our strict quarantine and importation rules and regulations. Rabies is a classic example. We do not have that disease in our country and therefore none of our animals are vaccinated against it.”

“That might be all well and good, but obviously the quarantine laws didn't work in this case. That disease got into the country somehow and now the industry is paying the price. Just how did it get here, Mr. Coleman?”

Coleman sighed. He knew the truth had to come out at some stage and whilst there had been several hints, rumors and the like going around, no one had actually come out and confirmed the origin of the disease. “The Equine Influenza virus was found to have come into the country with a small group of horses from Japan. Some of the horses were here to compete in the Nations Cup showjumping competition, the others were imported breeding stock for the thoroughbred racing industry.”

“But surely that should have been picked up whilst the horses were in quarantine? Isn't that the whole idea of having animals quarantined for several weeks before admitting them into the general populace, to prevent any diseases they may have from infecting our livestock here?”

“Yes, you are correct and the horses in question spent the recommended amount of time in quarantine. None of them showed any symptoms of the disease whilst in quarantine, nor did they show any symptoms of any other disease and thus they were released from the quarantine station once their term of quarantine was up.”

“In that case I'd say the government needs to re-think its policy on the length of time animals remain in quarantine.”

“The government does not take this issue lightly I can assure you, and the quarantine laws, rules and regulations are all currently under revision by the government so that something like this can not happen again,” Coleman stated coldly.

“Isn't that a bit like closing the stable door after the horse has bolted? The virus is here now and seriously affecting the equine population. Aside from the horses, what about all those people employed in the industry? What will happen to the jockeys, stable hands, grooms, saddlers, farriers, trainers? And that's just in the racing industries. What about the stud farms, the pleasure horses? This disease has already cost millions of dollars in lost revenue for the racing and pacing industries. How many more race meetings are going to be canceled?”

Coleman rubbed a weary hand over his face and gave a soft sigh. “I know this is tough, everyone is doing it tough and we understand that. Our first priority though is to the horses and stopping this disease – and if that means we have to cancel race meetings then so be it.”

“What about the Melbourne Cup?”

A silence fell over the room as everyone considered the ramifications of canceling the richest race in the Nation.

“I am hoping it won't come to canceling the Cup race. Depending on the vaccine and the rate of infection, numbers of horses infected and several other factors, the running of the Melbourne Cup may have to be postponed; but that is ultimately something that only the Victorian Racing Club and the Government of Victoria can decide. At this stage though, the Cup is scheduled to be run as normal in November.” Deciding he'd had enough of the press for now, Coleman cleared his throat and pointedly ignored those reporters still trying to ask him questions.

“I'm afraid we will have to call a stop to this conference now. As you can appreciate, my time and that of my colleagues is very precious right now and we need to get back to work. Thank you for your time.” Coleman stood, the other two men following his lead and making their way from behind the desk.

The face of the news reader appeared on the television screen again. “More information regarding the Equine Influenza Virus can be found on our web site. In further news, the State Government is looking to increase the cost of motor vehicle registrations by....” Heero hit the mute button and turned to his partner.

“At least they are doing their best to try and stop this virus,” Heero said quietly.

“Yeah, I have to give them points on this one, they didn't mess around and waste valuable time. Now we have a vaccine against it, the tide just might turn in our favor.” Duo snuggled a little closer to his partner.

“If it can be contained to just the three states it's infected so far, then that has to count for something.”

“Very true.”

“How long do you think it will be before we know if the vaccine is working or not?”

“Tough question, Heero.” Duo thought for a moment. “It's a difficult one to call. My best, educated guess would be if Wing, Missy or Zero are to contract the virus we should have either seen evidence of it by now, or they should show signs in the next three to five days. If they still show no symptoms at all after seven days I'd be betting the vaccine has worked. If they're still EI free after ten to fourteen days then I'd be certain it's worked.”

“In that case, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that they're all still EI free after another seven days. Don't you have to let the Department know what happens with the horses you've vaccinated?”

“Yes, I do, Heero. I'll call them tomorrow and let them know those horses I've vaccinated so far and then I'll keep in touch, updating them weekly with the details of any other horses I've vaccinated plus the state of health of those already vaccinated.”

“Sounds complicated to me,” Heero sighed and wrapped his arms a little tighter around his husband.

“It might sound that way, but in reality it's a bit more simple.”

“Rather you than me that has to keep up with it all.” Heero began to feather kisses along Duo's neck and jaw.

“Ah,” Duo groaned. 

Heero gave an evil smirk and latched onto an ear lobe to nibble gently. The vet in his arms began to squirm. Licking along the shell of the ear, Heero pressed a few kisses to that creamy jaw and worked his way to Duo's mouth where he seized his partner's lips in a warm kiss.

Both men desperately needed the distraction of each other after the recent events that had consumed them. With Heero having been even more busy with his sick horses and looking after them, and Duo flat out with treating the many cases of EI that had surfaced in the local area, neither man had had any spare time to spend with the other.

That was something Heero intended to rectify – and now.

The kisses deepened, mouths being explored, tender spots sought out and exploited. Duo was helpless under the assault from his partner. His blood began to warm, the familiar ache settled in his gut as his body responded to the heat that was building between them.

“Care to take this to the bedroom?” Heero asked as he toyed with a nipple through the fabric of Duo's T-shirt.

“Mmmm, I think that might be a good idea,” Duo groaned in response.

Reluctantly, Heero pulled away and stood up. He reached fro his partner's hand and pulled Duo to his feet. Kissing those tempting lips yet again, Heero slowly navigated them through the lounge room, along the hallway and into the master bedroom. When he reached the bed, Heero broke the kiss and gently pushed his lover to the mattress. 

A soft exhalation of air left Duo as his back met with the mattress. Hooded eyes darkened further with lust as Heero began a slow strip tease.

Inch by slow inch the golden skin of Heero's chest was revealed. Muscle groups stood out in clear definition, a slight sheen of sweat covered the smooth skin. Duo ran his tongue across his lower lip as his desire for his partner continued to rise.

With the shirt now gone, Heero started on the button and zipper to his jeans. The button popped open, the zipper making a slow descent and fabric began to part. A line of dark hair appeared and began to thicken as more of the denim gave way to reveal Heero's skin.

Jeans were coaxed open and pulled from hips to slide along golden thighs and pool at Heero's ankles where he stepped out of them. Standing beside the bed in just his boxer briefs, he stretched languidly.

“Gorgeous,” came the husky voice from the bed.

“You're overdressed.” Heero gave an evil smirk and then pounced.

Duo let go a squeal as he was attacked. His T-shirt was yanked over his head and tossed to the floor, jeans opened swiftly to nimble fingers and were soon tugged down over lean hips to join the rapidly growing pile of discarded clothing. Clad only in his boxers, Duo felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

“I'd say someone is happy to see me,” Heero purred and lowered himself to the bed beside his lover and began to mouth the growing bulge he found in Duo's boxers.

“More than happy,” Duo agreed and then moaned wantonly.

Nuzzling at his husband's groin, Heero smiled to himself as he felt the heat begin to harden further and the tent in the boxers grow. “Mine,” he murmured and reached forth to tug at the elastic of the waistband.

“Yours," Duo replied and lifted his hips to aid in the boxers' removal.

With the last barrier now gone, Heero quickly pulled his own briefs from his hips and once more lay next to his husband. Fingers began a journey of discovery, both men reacquainting themselves with the skin of their partner. Touches light and teasing ghosted across thighs, stomachs and chests. Moans and gasps were exchanged along with deepening kisses.

Wriggling a hand under the pillow, Heero snagged the lube and flipped the cap open. “Prep me?” he asked and passed the tube over.

“Gladly,” Duo replied and took the offered tube. A small amount was squirted onto his fingers, tube being tossed to the side for the moment. Heero rolled onto his back and spread his legs in invitation, Duo accepting the invitation and sliding his hand between those golden thighs and along Heero's crevice.

The small hole was located, fingers spread the slick lube around the outside and tormented the rider until Heero thought he would go insane. Then a finger slipped inside and began to work the tight muscles.

“So tight,” Duo murmured and pressed kisses to Heero's neck as his finger worked on the tense muscle. Gradually the muscles began to relax and Duo could add a second finger. Both digits moved gently in and out, occasionally Duo would scissor them, loosening the muscle even more.

It wasn't too long before Duo had three fingers buried inside his love and Heero was a writhing, moaning mess of hormones on the bed.

“Take me,” Heero begged. “I need you so much.”

“Patience, Heero,” Duo teased and pushed his fingers in a little deeper; this time he connected with Heero's prostate and it was all Heero could do to not scream with the pleasure that suddenly flooded his system.

“Now, Duo; I need you in me now,” Heero demanded.

“Impatient bugger, aren't you?” Duo snickered and removed his fingers.

Heero just growled in response.

Still chuckling to himself, Duo found the tube and coated his length from root to tip with the slippery substance. Once he was satisfied that he was coated well enough, he tossed the tube to the floor and settled himself between Heero's thighs.

“Ready for me?”

“More than ready.”

“Good.” Grasping the base of his cock, Duo guided the tip to Heero's entrance and began to push steadily forward. The muscles had been well prepared and relaxed to allow Duo's cock to enter. Taking it slow, Duo eased himself into his lover's body, inch by agonizing inch.

Moving slowly, he pushed in a little, then pulled back a little to allow the lube to do its work. Each forward push made a little more headway into Heero's passage until at last he was fully seated and panting heavily.

Cracking open an eye, Duo gazed at his lover beneath him. Heero's eyes were closed, a soft smile on his lips and a look of utter contentment on his face. To Duo he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He leaned in and stole a kiss.

“You okay?” Duo asked as he waited for Heero's body to adjust.

“Perfect,” came the husky reply. “Or at least it will be once you start to move.”

“Ah, movement. I guess that could be arranged,” Duo replied with a cheeky grin.

Just as Heero was about to make a comment, Duo withdrew and plunged back in sharply, the head of his cock hitting Heero's prostate and sending all coherent thought from his mind.

“Ahhh... More,” he managed to cry out once his brain had returned.

Drawing his knees underneath him, Duo reached for Heero's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Hands firmly on Heero's hips, he began to thrust, building up a steady rhythm that soon had them both panting and gasping with the sheer pleasure of their coupling.

Sweat began to build and run down Duo's back, his pelvis constantly moving as he drove himself deeper into Heero's willing body. Beneath him Heero moaned and thrust his own hips up to meet his lover's, Duo's cock hitting his prostate every so often and drowning him in pleasure.

It had been a while since they'd made love and both men knew they wouldn't be able to last long, no matter how hard they tried to stave off the inevitable.

Feeling his own end rapidly approaching, Duo worked his hand between their heaving bodies and curled his fingers around Heero's shaft.

It wasn't easy to try and pump his lover when his own body demanded satisfaction, but somehow Duo managed to retain enough of his brain function to continue to pump that stiff organ.

“Ah, Duo... Not gonna last much longer,” Heero ground out.

“Me either,” Duo managed around gritted teeth.

A few more thrusts, several tugs to Heero's cock and the rider felt the beginning of the end rising fast in his gut. He gave himself over to the pleasure, welcoming the rush of heat that engulfed him from head to toe and left him tinging all over.

A grunt was all the warning Duo got and then Heero's cock was swelling in his hand, creamy seed jetting from the tip and dripping to coat their stomachs. With Heero's climax, the passage surrounding him began to tighten, those muscles clamping down on his length and making it harder for Duo to thrust.

Releasing the now spent cock, Duo's hands grasped tightly to Heero's hips and he began to thrust with abandon. He was so close...

“Come for me, Duo,” Heero whispered.

The soft words penetrated Duo's mind and with a sharp cry, he let go. Heat flared in his groin and stomach, burning along his length and shooting deep into Heero's passage. Three more thrusts and Duo was spent. He collapsed against Heero, the rider's strong arms enveloping his shaking frame and holding him close as he rode the last vestiges of his orgasm.

When heart and breathing rates returned to normal, Duo pulled his now soft cock from inside Heero and rolled to the side, Heero's arms still wrapped around him. He sought out his partner's lips and kissed him deeply. “Thank you,” he murmured against Heero's mouth.

“Thank you,” Heero whispered in reply. “That was incredible, you're incredible.”

“I suppose we should clean up.”

“Mmmm, a shower sounds good. Care to join me?”

“Just give me a couple more minutes, Heero. I have to convince my legs that they can move.”

Heero snorted. “I think I have the same problem.”

Duo chuckled and stole another kiss.

* * * 

“Mr. Coleman... Mr. Coleman...” several journalists continued to call out and try to get Coleman's attention but the director completely ignored them. Mouth set in a grim line he walked out of the room and closed the door firmly behind himself. 

Once they were in the elevator and riding the car to the floor where the Department's labs were situated, Coleman let a loud sigh escape his lips and his shoulders sagged. “I hate those things,” he muttered.

“I don't think any one of us is overly fond of them,” Eric replied.

“It didn't go too badly,” Oliver commented.

“I guess not. At least now the public will have a better understanding of where we are with this virus and what we're up to in regards to fighting it.” Coleman sighed. “I just hope the press don't twist things around like they're apt to do when it suits them.”

“In this case I don't think they would be game to, there's way too much riding on the outcome of this vaccine,” Oliver stated. 

“And what if the vaccine doesn't work?” Coleman questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

“If it doesn't then we will have to weather the storm ahead and be prepared to deal with a lot of backlash, sick horses and a major blow to the equine industry here.”

“I must say, that cheers me up a lot,” Coleman snapped sarcastically.

Oliver sighed. “Darren, the Department is doing all it can with the resources it has to bring a stop to the spread of this virus. We need to think positive, trust in your staff and keep the public updated regularly. In all my career as a public relations officer I've found that keeping the public informed of all latest developments is the best way to keep them on side. People fear what they don't understand, it's our job to reassure them that everything that can be done _is_ being done. The public rely on Government departments to keep them safe. If they can see the measures the Department is putting into place to combat whatever it is at the time, the people feel safe, start to relax a bit and trust that the powers that be are onto it.”

“I suppose so.”

“Being open and honest – to a point – with the general public means they will support the Government and its departments; and right now we can do with all the support we can get.”

“And the press? What if they twist things around?”

“Leave the press to me. I'll be closely monitoring what they report,” Oliver stated with a glint in his eye.

Coleman relaxed a bit. He had a good team, one that was working damn hard to save the industry from ruin and he was proud of them all. The last thing they needed was negative influence from the public caused by incompetent reporting from the media. He held no doubt in his mind that Oliver would remain true to his word and make certain the media didn't step out of line with this. “Thank you.”

“No thanks needed, Darren,” Oliver smiled. “The vaccine will work, those horses that haven't caught the virus will be safe from it and those that already have it will recover. It will take time, but the industry will survive and come back even stronger than before.” 

Brave words Coleman knew, but they had to have something to focus on and trust in their capabilities. “We will see,” was all he could manage by way of reply.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	45. Chapter 45

Over the course of the next few days, Duo's practice was inundated with calls from concerned horse owners all wanting more information on the vaccine. Catherine had been briefed fully on the status of the vaccine and patiently informed those that rang exactly what to expect with the vaccine, seeing how it was still untried and no results were yet available as to its effectiveness.

Aside from continuing to treat those equines that had already contracted the EI virus, all three vets were kept very busy with vaccinating all those that were yet to show signs of the disease. To Duo, it seemed that anyone who owned a horse had been watching the news broadcast and all wanted their equines vaccinated.

Duo wasn't too sure how he felt about that. It was certainly good for the cash flow of the business, no doubt about that, but with the vaccine still unproven he felt a little uncomfortable about taking peoples' money. If the vaccine didn't work he'd feel like a fraud.

The Agricultural Department was running pretty much twenty-four seven, the lab section cultivating and producing as much of the vaccine as it could. Since the outbreak they'd managed to secure blood from several infected horses as well as those samples Duo had sent in and they were now able to cultivate on a much broader and faster scale. 

Which was just as well considering the demand for the vaccine.

By the end of a week every veterinary practice in the state had received some of the vaccine and more was being distributed to those that were running out or required more as they were in a more densely equine populated area.

The Victorian and Queensland Ag Departments had also received some of the vaccine and were busily producing their own to combat the disease in their respective states. The other three states and two territories would soon receive their supplies; the virus not having reached the states of Western Australia, South Australia, Tasmania and the Northern Territory as yet. The Australian Capital Territory would receive theirs first as they were located within New South Wales and therefore at a much higher risk of having the virus begin to infect horses there.

Not a day went by without some update on the progress of the virus in the news. Duo's practice – along with all other registered practices - were continuously updated through emails from the AVB and Ag Department.

All of Treize's horses had succumbed to the virus and Treize found himself cleaning out noses, rubbing Vicks along necks and chests as opposed to working horses and getting them fine tuned for the shows.

Even Relena's stud didn't escape the virus, although it was mostly the stabled horses there that caught the virus, the paddocked mares were all still EI free. Zechs had been called in to vaccinate every horse on the Peacecraft stud and Duo hadn't felt at all guilty when the woman had paid her bill.

It had now been eight days since Duo had vaccinated Wing, Zero and Missy and so far the three had remained EI free.

Duo stepped out of Shinigami's stable, stethoscope around his neck and a thoughtful look on his face. Heero was hovering just outside the door and doing his best not to look overly concerned. Duo's silence though soon got to him and he couldn’t wait any longer.

“What do you think?” he asked, impatiently waiting whilst Duo slid the bolt on the door home.

“You could at least let me get out of the stable before hitting me with the questions, Heero,” Duo teased.

“Sorry, I'm just concerned.”

“It's okay, I'm only teasing you.” Duo took a deep breath. “I'm pleased to say that Shini seems to be over the worst of this virus and is starting to respond favorably to the treatment.”

Heero looked a little confused for the moment before his brain scrambled and he was able to form words. “You mean he's getting better?”

Duo laughed, “Yes, Heero. Shini is well on the road to recovery. His temperature is almost back to normal and his lungs are almost clear. There's still a touch of fluid there, but I expect that to clear up over the next couple of days.”

“That's wonderful!” Heero grabbed his partner in a bear hug and planted a kiss to Duo's cheek.

“Air, Heero. I need air,” Duo gasped out as he was almost crushed in the hug.

“Ah, sorry.” Heero let his partner go, but the smile on his face remained. “What about the others?”

“I'll check each one of them now. With Shini starting to get over this I'm expecting the others to be either also getting over it or very close to feeling better,” Duo said as he moved towards Jester's stable.

“That's great news.” Heero followed along behind his partner, washing his hands in betadine and passing Duo a fresh pair of gloves and a betadine swab to clean his stethoscope with.

Duo made his way through the stable block, methodically checking each horse's temperature, breathing and heart rates, listening to their lungs and checking their nostrils. One by one he gave Heero the information to write down on their files and with each horse he examined, so the light at the end of the tunnel appeared to shine a little brighter.

“So far, so good,” Duo said with a grin. “Just Comet and Orion to go.”

“This is great,” Heero replied.

“I must admit, I am feeling relieved myself. It seems the virus has run its course and these nags should be showing improvement with each passing day,” Duo said as he opened Comet's door.

“All I can say is it's about time. They seem to have been sick for ages, even though it's only about two weeks for each horse,” Heero replied.

“Yeah, it does seem like forever, although I guess that's because they all came down with it at differing times.” Duo gently patted Comet's neck while Heero slipped the halter on and clipped the lead rope to the ring.

“True,” Heero agreed. “I'll just be glad to see them all back to normal. Maybe then things will start to get back on track.”

“Whilst their symptoms are starting to ease off as they recover, you'll still need to be very gentle with them as you start to bring them back into work,” Duo commented. “You know how much a cold or 'flu can leave you feeling exhausted, well it's the same for the horses.”

“Don't worry, I'm not planning on taking them straight out and expecting them to jump Olympic sized courses,” Heero muttered.

“I know you aren't and you won't,” Duo soothed, realizing that his words hadn't come out quite as he'd intended. “I know just how much you care about your horses, Heero and I know you'll bring them back into work slowly.” Duo added a soft smile to his words.

“Sorry, I know you didn't mean it the way I took it,” Heero apologized.

“No harm done.” Duo ran his hands along Comet's neck, gently feeling for anything unusual. Once he'd given the mare the same exam as he'd given the others, he continued on and checked her abdomen, listening carefully and feeling around her flanks with his practiced hands.

Heero watched carefully, keeping quiet and letting Duo do his job.

Stretching himself, Duo turned to his partner and smiled. “All is well with both mare and foal. She's also making a good recovery and there's nothing at all wrong that I can tell with the unborn foal. I'd need an ultra sound to confirm that – and I'll do one on her later,” he quickly added when he spotted Heero's mouth about to open. “I want to check Orion and once we're done with this lot, I'd like to have a look at Wing, Zero and Missy too. If they're still in good health then I'll contact the Agricultural Department and the AVB to let them know that all three have remained EI free and that the vaccine must be working.”

“Okay. Let me know when you want to do it and I'll be here to help.”

“Thanks, Heero.” Duo stepped out of the stable, peeled off his gloves and tossed them into the hazardous waste bin that had been installed. Washing his hands in betadine, he swabbed his instruments with the antiseptic and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. “Last one,” he said to Heero as he waited for his partner to finish up with his own cleansing and replacing of gloves.

Moments later Duo was inside Orion's stable, Heero holding the gelding so Duo could proceed with his examination. Orion still didn't look well, his coat was dull and he lacked his usual spark. Heero wasn't too worried though, all the horses' coats had dulled a little while they'd been ill, but once they recovered it would only be a matter of time before their coats returned to their usual, glossy state.

Duo took the black's temperature, checked his heart and breathing rates and began to run his fingers along that black throat. There was still a small amount of discharge coming from his nose, but nothing like Orion had been experiencing. “His temperature is down a bit and his throat isn't so swollen,” Duo informed his lover and pulled the stethoscope from around his neck.

Moving the small object around the girth area of Orion's body, Duo located the heart and listened carefully to the sounds it made as it pumped the blood around the black's body. From there he moved over the ribcage, listening carefully to the sounds from Orion's lungs. He frowned a bit and moved the stethoscope along a touch further.

Moving around to the other side of the horse, Duo pressed the stethoscope once more against the ribcage, ears listening to each sound those lungs made. When he stood back up, he rubbed the back of his neck – a habit that came through when he was worried or nervous about something.

Heero picked up on the gesture and studied his husband's face closely. He could see the small frown, noticed a touch of concern in those expressive eyes and he swallowed. “What is it?” he asked in almost a whisper.

Duo's head jerked up as Heero spoke. He took a moment to order his thoughts before speaking. “I'm not really sure,” he began. “He's definitely recovering from the virus, temp is a clear indication of that along with the reduced swelling in his throat and slowing of the discharge; but...”

“Duo?”

“His lungs, Heero. They don't sound as clear as the other horses' lungs do.”

“I'm not sure I follow you,” Heero said with a frown of his own.

“I'll try to explain it in simple terms for you. As with a human that has a cold or the 'flu, the lungs tend to get quite congested with fluid. The cough that comes with a cold or 'flu is the body's natural way of getting rid of the excess fluid and clearing the infection. All the horses are now on the mend and each one's lungs are sounding a lot clearer than they were. That means there's not a lot of congestion there. When I listen to Orion's lungs though, there's still a little congestion, but they don't sound as good or healthy as they should for this stage of his recovery. That's about the best way I can put it.”

“You think his lungs might be damaged from the virus?” Heero asked, now having a slightly clearer understanding.

“Yes, I do think there is a strong possibility that his lungs may have suffered some damage, but I could also be totally wrong and he's just taking a little longer to get over the virus than the others.”

“How will we know for sure?”

“That's the big question,” Duo sighed. “I'd like to give him a few more days of treatment and check his lungs again then. By that stage the cough should have decreased even more to the point where it should be almost completely gone. I should be able to hear things a bit better then too and see if there's any improvement.”

“Is there anything else we can do?”

“The other thing I can do is run the ultra sound over his chest and see what that shows, but I'd rather wait a few days first and give mother nature a chance to clear things up by herself.”

“And if they are damaged? What will that mean for him as a show-jumper?' Heero asked. He wasn't trying to be difficult, he just needed all the facts and he knew June would want them too.

Duo didn't really want to answer that question so he did his best to evade it. “Look, let's not worry about that for now, we really need to concentrate on getting him better and over this last hurdle. I'd like to take a sample of his saliva, or better still get a sample of the gunk he's still coughing up from time to time. I can take a look at it under the microscope and with any luck I might be able to help him a bit with some antibiotics,” Duo replied.

“I thought you said that this thing was viral and that antibiotics wouldn't help,” Heero said as they exited the stable and began the task of washing down in betadine.

“That's correct, Heero, however, with his lungs still sounding congested and the air not moving through them clearly there is a possibility that there could be a secondary infection there or the current infection might have bacterial elements to it which can be treated with antibiotics. Until I have a sample though I won't know for sure.”

Heero thought he followed the conversation. He frowned. “I'll see what I can do about getting a sample for you.”

“Thanks, Heero. If you can it will make my job a bit easier.” Picking up a bottle of betadine and several fresh pairs of gloves, Duo prepared himself to check the three virus free horses.

*

“They're all fine, Heero,” Duo informed his partner whilst pulling off the last pair of gloves.

“That's good news.”

“Yes, it is. I think it's a safe bet to say that the vaccine is effective.”

“About time we had some good news,” Heero sighed.

“I'm heading back up to the practice to call the Agricultural Department and let them know of the results from Wing, Zero and Missy. I'll also let the AVB know too.”

Closing the distance between them, Heero wrapped his lover in his strong arms and kissed him deeply.

“Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?” Duo asked, his violet eyes twinkling.

“That was for all you've done for the horses, for caring, for not giving up; for loving me.” Heero stole another kiss before Duo could even think of a reply.

* * * 

“Thank you, Doctor Maxwell, that is excellent news and we appreciate your call.” Eric hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, a soft smile gracing his lips. He allowed himself a moment to just sit and enjoy the news before he'd need to speak with Coleman and the rest of the group working on stopping this virus. 

Since the department had successfully cultured the vaccine and distributed it to as many veterinary hospitals as they could, the feedback and reports had been promising.

It was always a risk when testing out a new vaccine – that was the whole idea of testing, to pick up on any side effects, viability, would it work and many other factors. To send one out to be used without field testing first was unheard of due to the legal complications and ramifications; but in this case the risks were well and truly worth it.

Now it seemed their gamble was paying off. Given what feedback they'd had thus far, it appeared that the vaccine was working and so far many horses that could have contracted the disease were now safe from it.

It was good news, something that not only the Agricultural Department and Government needed, but would give all horse owners a reprieve. Deciding he'd lingered for long enough over the small victory, Eric got up to find his boss and pass on the good news to him.

*

“And you're sure about the facts and the figures?”

“Yes, I am,” Eric said with a smile.

Coleman ran a hand over his face and looked at the paperwork Eric had given him once more. He let his eyes traverse the paperwork again, the figures all slowly sinking into his head and a smile began to form at the corner of his lips. “This is fantastic news. Finally we have something to work with and the tide is turning in our favor. We'll beat this damn virus yet.”

“I think it's a safe bet now to say the vaccine is working, Darren.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Coleman sat back and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he continued speaking.“I'll contact the Premier and the Prime Minister and let them know of our results so far. I'd say we will need to call another press conference too and get the word out to the public that the tide is turning and we should be seeing the end of this virus threat very soon.”

Eric nodded.

“What about the horses that have been affected? Is there any news on their recovery?”

“Those vets that I've spoken to so far have all said that the majority of the horses they're currently treating are starting to show signs of recovery.”

“Good. I think we should give it another couple of days and then we should be okay to start to lift the ban on the movement of horses around the state.” Coleman looked out his window. “How long do you think before most horses will have recovered?”

“I'm no vet, but I'd guess about a week to two weeks; all dependent on when they caught the virus and how long they've already had it for. I think Benson said it usually takes two to three weeks to run its course.”

“Let's keep our fingers crossed then that we should be able to resume all normal equine activities within the next couple of weeks.”

“Benson would be your best bet to discuss that with,” Eric said.

“I will, but first things first. I'll start making my calls to the various departments and let you know when we can expect to be putting out a press statement.”

“I'll look forward to it,” Eric replied dryly, the sarcasm evident in his tone.

Coleman chuckled. “I'll be in touch later.”

“No problem.” Eric stood and left the office, Coleman picked up the phone to start making his calls. Both men felt their shoulders lighten considerably.

* * * 

“How is it looking?” Heero asked from his position at Comet's head.

Duo studied the monitor for a moment longer before replying. “So far the ultra sound is showing everything is normal with the foal. The length and current development is all consistent with where it should be for this point in Comet's pregnancy. It looks like the virus hasn't spread to the foal at all.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Heero sighed.

“Yeah, I agree.” Duo replied as he switched the machine off. “I'm finished with her now, Heero.”

Heero unclipped the lead rope and gave Duo a hand to roll the machine out of Comet's stable. “I managed to get a sample from Orion too. He was coughing a little earlier and I was quick enough with a swab and container. I was going to bring it up to you later but you beat me to it.” Heero fished in his pocket and pulled out a small container with a swab inside.

“Thanks, Heero.” Duo took the container and put it in his own pocket. “I might as well give Orion a quick go over with the ultra sound while I'm here.”

“I'll catch him for you.” Heero grabbed a fresh pair of gloves and disappeared into Orion's stable. Duo shook his head and smiled to himself before pushing the machine towards the black's stable.

With the machine running, Duo carefully ran the sound head over Orion's rib cage and studied the images that appeared on the monitor. He frowned to himself when he noted the amount of congestion still there. With a sigh he switched the machine off and turned to Heero. “The ultra sound is showing quite a lot of congestion there. I'm thinking this could be a secondary infection and if that's the case I should be able to treat it with antibiotics. I'll know more once I check the sample under the microscope though.”

“Okay,” Heero replied and let the black go. Orion shuffled over to the corner of his stable, lowered his head and began to doze. Heero gave Duo a hand to push the machine out of the stable. “Would you like me to take this to the surgery stables so you can get a start on that sample?”

“That would be good if you don't mind.”

“No problem. I'll take it up now and swing by the surgery once I'm done to see what the results are.”

“Okay, Heero. I'll see you soon.” With the sample still in his pocket, Duo left the stables and went back to the surgery.

*

By the time Heero returned to the surgery from putting the ultra sound machine away, Duo was staring intently down the eye sights of the microscope and getting a few answers.

“Any luck?” Heero asked, leaning against the door frame.

Duo straightened up and rubbed his eyes. “Yes,” he replied. 

“What is it?” Heero shoved off the door frame and walked across to the bench to stand beside his lover.

“It's what I thought it would be, a secondary infection. It's also bacterial which means I can use antibiotics to treat it.”

“Then at least that's something,” Heero sighed.

“It is and it isn't,” Duo replied cryptically.

“What do you mean?”

“Yes, it's good that it's bacterial and therefore we can do something to combat it, but given how Orion's already suffered with the EI virus, his immune system is very weak and this secondary infection could leave some damage to his lungs.”

Heero paled a little. “Damage?”

“Unfortunately, yes, but it may not happen at all. I'm afraid it's another of the waiting games, Heero. We need to get him onto those antibiotics as quickly as possible. Until the infection starts to clear, which will take roughly four to five days, I can't tell if there is any damage or not and if there is, just how much.”

“Then I suggest we start him on the course right away.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Fifteen minutes later the pair were once again in Orion's stable, Heero holding the gelding whilst Duo gave him the injection.

Capping the needle, Duo patted the black neck and turned to his partner. “That's all we can do for now, Heero. I'll repeat the injection tomorrow morning and then again in the evening. He's now on a seven day course with injections twice a day.”

“Thanks, Duo.”

“None needed, Heero. That's one of the strongest antibiotics I have so fingers crossed it will do the job and Orion will come out of this okay.”

“Now I guess we continue to wait.”

“That's all we can do.” 

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	46. Chapter 46

“The department expects to be able to lift the ban on all equine movement within a few days and all scheduled race meets and other equestrian activities will then be free to resume whenever their respective committees decide to. I would suggest that equine owners keep an eye on the papers, news reports or contact the committee in charge of their respective sport to confirm when activity will be resuming.” Coleman looked up from the piece of paper he'd been reading from and glanced at the assembled media. “That concludes the Department's report. I will now take a few questions.” Coleman added a glare to his face as he spoke, leaving the media without any doubt that he'd only answer serious and proper questions.

“Does this mean the Melbourne Cup will go ahead as planned?” asked a young man at the back of the media group.

“I cannot answer that for certain as the Cup is run by the Victorian Racing Committee. You would need to speak with them directly for an answer. I would expect it will still be held though given that Victoria has also vaccinated many of their horses and it appears that they are also having the same success as we are here in New South Wales.”

“Do you think the equine economy will recover?”

“I can't see why not.” Coleman gave the reporter a dirty look. “I am well aware of the monetary loss for the equine business sector and I have no illusions as to how many people have been affected. However, the virus is now under control, we have a viable vaccine that works to combat it and whilst I do understand that it will take a couple of years for the equine industry to fully recover, I do expect it to do so.”

“What is the government doing in regards to the quarantine laws? If a disease like this can get into the country, what's to say it can't happen again?”

“Hear, hear,” called several other journalists.

Coleman grit his teeth, beside him he could feel Eric practically vibrating with anger. “The Government has been in talks with the Department and several experts in the field of contagious diseases and they are currently looking at several options available to work out what would be best to implement to ensure nothing like this happens again.”

“What sort of measures?”

“I'm not at liberty to say at this point in time,” Coleman gritted out.

Eric made a show of looking at his watch and before any further questions could be asked, he stepped forward and took the microphone from Coleman. “That is all we have time for, gentlemen. I'm afraid Mr. Coleman has another, pressing engagement to attend. Thank you.” Eric replaced the microphone, took a confused Coleman by the elbow and steered him out the side door of the conference room.

“I don't have another engagement until later this afternoon,” Coleman hissed once they were clear of the room.

“I know that and so do you, but they don't,” Eric replied with a grin. “It was time to start winding it up anyway, the questions were starting to stray into areas they shouldn't.”

“You do have a point.”

“Besides, I could see your blood pressure starting to rise and if it's still up when you go to the meeting with the Government then you're likely to end up in cardiac arrest.” Eric gave a wry grin.

Coleman visibly deflated. “You're right,” he snickered. “I'd rather be dealing with a room full of kindergarten kids than the politicians.”

“At least you can bribe the kids.”

“You can bribe politicians too!”

“Point conceded,” Eric laughed. “Come on, let's get a coffee and wind down a bit.”

“I'd rather have a stiff drink,” Coleman muttered.

“I'll buy you an Irish coffee then.”

* * * 

“I'd say this virus has just about run its course,” Heero commented as they watched the news that evening.

“It certainly looks like it,” Duo replied. “It will be nice to be able to move horses around again.”

“I wonder how long it will be before the shows start to get back to normal?”

“Hard to say,” Duo stated. “Given how many horses have been sick with this virus and the time it will take for them to regain fitness, it could be a while.”

“Most likely the shows will start off again as a trickle, although those that are already planned for the coming months can now go ahead. It will be interesting to see how many entries shows get given the effect the virus has had on so many horses,” Heero mused.

“I don't think there will be a lot of entries at all for a few months. It's going to take at least a couple of months to get horses back to the level of fitness they will require to compete,” Duo said.

“Amen to that. But there are still a lot of horses out there that didn't contract the virus so they will still be ready to compete.”

“True. I guess we really should be thinking ourselves lucky,” Duo said, his brow furrowed in thought.

“How do you mean?” Heero questioned.

“This virus could have been a lot worse. Thanks to the Government's quick thinking and banning all equine movement, it's only infected horses in the states of Victoria, Queensland and New South Wales. The rest of the country has managed to remain EI free so at least there are still those other states' stud farms, racing industries and pleasure horses to boost the equine economy and hold up those three states that were infected.”

“I never thought about that.” Heero let his mind wander over Duo's words. What the vet had said made a lot of sense. Many of the competition horses, racehorses and studs had been seriously affected by the EI in the three States that had been unfortunate enough to have contracted the disease. With the other States and Territories remaining EI free, they would at least be able to prop up the equine business sector until the East coast got back on its feet – or hooves – again. Then another thought occurred to Heero. “Are the other States and Territories going to vaccinate against the EI virus too?”

Duo frowned as he thought on that question. “I'm not completely sure, Heero, but I assume they would. Given how the virus has spread so rapidly here and the devastation it's caused, I'd say the other States and Territories will be vaccinating their animals too. Now we know that the vaccine is viable and has worked in the cases here on the east coast that it's been given to, I'm betting the Ag Department will be sending samples to all the other States and Territories so they can cultivate their own and start to vaccinate all equines there. Most likely they already have samples and are in the process of cultivating and vaccinating.”

“Then that's certainly going to be a huge relief.”

“That it will.” Duo snuggled a little closer. “Now come here and let me kiss you senseless.”

* * * 

June had been understandably concerned and worried about Orion when Heero and Duo gave her the news on his current state of health. While she was pleased that the horses were all starting to recover and that the vaccine had worked with Zero, Missy and Wing, she couldn't help but feel cheated somehow that her own horse was still suffering.

Duo had explained about the secondary infection and that he was treating it with antibiotics as it was bacterial; he'd also explained what the possible outcomes could be too. June could only hope the antibiotics would work and Orion would come out of this okay.

“How's he looking this morning? Duo asked, leaning on the top of Orion's stable door.

“He seems a bit brighter to me,” June replied. “I'll be finished in just a moment,” she added and shook the poop scoop into the manure bucket.

“No rush,” Duo said with a grin. “I've got all the others to check so I'll start with them whilst you finish up.”

“Do you need a hand?”

“Nah, Heero's on his way so he can hold them for me. Thanks for the offer though.”

“No problem, just call out if you do need any help.”

“Will do.” Duo left the woman to finish off her stable work and met Heero who had just entered the stable block.

One by one they worked their way through the horses that were recovering from the EI virus, Duo taking temperatures, listening to lungs and palpitating throats. Charts were filled in, Duo pleased with each horse's rate of recovery.

“I'd give them a couple more days, Heero and then I think they will be over the virus enough that they can start to go back out into their paddocks again,” Duo said as they exited Shini's stable.

“That will be a relief,” Heero said with a sigh. “I'm sure they must all be getting quite bored by now.”

“The sunshine and fresh air will do them the world of good, help them to recover a bit faster too,” Duo replied with a grin. “Although I wouldn't be apt to start putting any of them back into work for around another week or two yet,” he added.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a month,” Heero replied. “That way I know for sure that they're over the worst of it.”

“I think that's a very sound idea, Heero.”

“I look at it this way, Duo. The shows will be starting up again soon, but I'd much rather have my horses come back into work slowly and be completely fit and healthy before I start jumping them again. There will always be lots more shows to attend. Qualifying for the Olympics with Shini again isn't as important to me as his health and well-being.”

“Very sensible, Heero.” Duo gave his lover a warm smile. “Now for Orion.”

The mood sobered a little as both men approached Orion's stable. June was still inside, gently brushing the black coat and murmuring softly to her horse. She turned her head at the approaching footsteps. “You ready to check him, Duo?” she asked.

“Yeah. I've done all the others so he's the last.”

“No problem.” June put the brush down and clipped the lead rope to the black's halter. “Ready when you are,” she said.

Duo approached the black, the gelding seeming to be a bit brighter. The stethoscope was deployed, heart and breathing rates along with temperature taken and noted down. Duo paid particular attention to the sounds he was getting from Orion's lungs.. Finishing his examination, he stepped back and pulled the syringe with the antibiotic in it from his pocket. “Just hold him a little tighter, June,” he said as he produced a swab.

Doing as she was asked, June spoke softly to the horse as Duo gave him the shot of antibiotic.

“There, all done,” Duo said, rubbing the spot to ease any sting away before capping the needle to dispose of afterwards.

“How is he doing?” June asked, unclipping the lead rope and letting the black move to where his feed bin sat.

“There's a definite improvement, June,” Duo began with a smile. “His temperature is almost back to normal, his heart and breathing rates are well within the usual range and he's looking much brighter in himself. There's still a lot of congestion in his lungs, but the antibiotics appear to be clearing that up. He's still got another three days of the course to go and once he's finished we should have a much clearer idea of if there's any lung damage or not a couple of days after that.”

“And if there is?”

“We'll worry about that when the time comes,” Duo replied with a smile, doing his best to look confident. “The other horses are all recovering well enough to be able to start going back out in their paddocks from the day after tomorrow; I'd suggest putting Orion out for a few hours too. The weather is warm enough now and the fresh air will help to clear his lungs.”

“Okay, if you think it will help.”

“I'm sure it will. Now, I'd best be off, I've got a couple of call outs to attend.” Disposing of his gloves and giving his hands a quick wash in betadine, Duo left the stables to attend his call outs, Heero and June settling back into their familiar stable routine.

* * * 

“How are things at Treize's?” Duo asked, slipping into his white coat in the reception area of the practice.

“A lot better,” Zechs replied and grabbed his own coat from the hook on the back of the door. “Romeo is pretty much back to normal and most of the others aren't far behind him. There's a couple of youngsters still a bit ill with it but they didn't start with the virus until a few days after the others.”

“I'm happy to report that Zero, Missy and Wing are all still EI free. I also visited a couple of other horses I'd vaccinated whilst on a call out earlier and they’re also EI free.”

“That's great news. What about Orion?” Zechs leaned back against the reception desk.

“There does seem to be some improvement, although his lungs are still quite congested. The antibiotics appear to be working, he's happier in himself, eating much better and starting to take more of an interest in what's going on around him.” Duo picked up his stethoscope and draped it around his neck.

“It could take a few days for that congestion to completely clear up.”

“Yeah, I know. I've advised both Heero and June to start putting the horses back out in the paddocks for a bit in a couple of days.”

“Good idea, the fresh air will do them all the world of good. I've told Treize pretty much the same.”

“Did you watch the news last night?” Duo asked.

“Some of it,” Zechs replied with a hint of a blush.

Noting the blush, Duo didn't press any further, he already had a pretty good idea of what had distracted Zechs, especially as Heero said he'd seen Treize's car parked out back of the farmhouse when he'd done his last checks of the horses that evening. “There was a bit in there regarding the virus. The guy from the Ag department was saying how they're looking at lifting the ban on horse movement...” Duo gave Zechs a run down on the previous evening's bulletin.

“Then I think it's a safe bet to say this virus has run its course,” Zechs replied with a smile. 

“Providing all the horses within the country have been vaccinated then there's no reason why they can't start moving around again.”

“It will be good to get back to normal,” Zechs mused.

“Speaking of normal, we'd better get ready, consults start in about fifteen minutes and Cathy will be here to open up and admit the hordes any tick of the clock,” Duo chuckled and left the reception area to check his consulting room.

With a smile of his own, Zechs headed for the other consulting room to do his own preparations. Yes, it would be good to get back to the usual routine.

* * * 

A couple of days later Heero started to put the recovering horses back out into their paddocks for a little while each day. The weather was warm, but not overly hot and the horses all seemed to appreciate the change of scenery. As Duo had said, the fresh air and sunshine did help a lot in their convalescence. Heero also found it much easier to cope with the stable work.

Having all stables full with sick equines not only meant he was cleaning noses and dispensing medicine every three to four hours, but the stables needed to be cleaned anything up to three times a day too. 

Duo's vegetable garden didn't complain though with the extra manure.

The Department of Agriculture released another press statement three days later which lifted the ban on horse movement throughout the State. With the vaccine now readily available and the majority of horses that had caught the virus well on the road to recovery, the Department decided it was safe enough to allow equines to once again move freely around the State. It had been several weeks since the initial outbreak and another two weeks since the last reported cases and the Department wasn't expecting much in the way of any new cases being reported.

The other States and Territories that had remained EI free continued to uphold a ban on any horse from the affected States being allowed to cross the borders. Whilst it may have seemed a bit extreme, it also made sense. The vaccine had been distributed to the EI free States and Territories, but vaccination was still taking place there and it would take some time before it would be effective. Given the east coast would now be reliant in a large part on the other States to prop up the equine economy, it was the logical thing to do to prevent the disease from getting a hoof hold in those areas. 

The Victorian Racing committee had met and decided that the Melbourne cup would be run as usual – much to the relief of the bookies. Unfortunately, several of the International horses that were originally coming into the country for the cup had canceled; none of the owners or trainers wished to put their horses at risk of catching the EI virus. A few did still make the trip, but only horses that had already been vaccinated against the virus in their own countries.

The Government held several more crisis meetings with the Department of Agriculture and between them managed to come up with an improved quarantine system. The entire quarantine system was completely overhauled, all aspects looked at to determine what would be the best way to prevent anything like this from happening ever again. The changes were put before parliament, voted on and passed; the changes being brought in immediately.

Any equine that came into the country still had to have all the previously required vaccinations and records of those vaccinations, but the new laws now also required them to be fully vaccinated against the Equine Influenza virus type 1 and type 2. No vaccination meant no entry to the country.

The length of time spent in quarantine was also extended. Previously horses would spend between four and six weeks in quarantine; now they were quarantined for eight weeks at the quarantine station and only released after a full veterinary inspection. If an animal showed any sign whatsoever that it wasn't 100% healthy, it could be detained in quarantine at the owner's expense until the vets determined it was okay to release it.

To many the changes seemed a little harsh, but after the losses to the equine industry from the EI outbreak, the Government was taking no chances on having history repeat itself any time soon.

Orion finished his course of antibiotics and seemed to be recovering quite well. A lot of the congestion was now gone from his lungs and he seemed happy enough in himself. Duo still had a slight unease with the black's overall health, but he kept his thoughts to himself for now, once Orion was put back into work Duo would know for sure one way or the other if his thoughts had any merit to them.

As the sick equines began to recover, Heero started to put them back into work. He planned out a slow but steady work regime tailored to each individual horse depending on what shows or qualifying events Heero had planned for them.

Frank decided to turn Jester out for a bit of a spell, the bay had done well in his first, big competition and Frank thought the stallion had earned a few weeks off. Heero agreed with him and Jester spent four weeks lazing around and doing nothing much other than eat and get his strength back after the virus.

Lunar and Shini were brought back into light work, Heero not worrying too much about either horse as Lunar's season was almost over anyway and Shini wouldn't need to be at the top of his game until mid-way through the following season if Heero still wanted to try and gain selection for the next Olympics. Hyperion and Sandfire resumed light work too, Heero not too worried about either of them for now. He was content to bring their fitness back up steadily and take the time to improve on their flat work too.

Missy and Wing were the only two 'in work' horses that had escaped the virus; Zero also having remained EI free but he was also retired to stud so he didn't need to resume any sort of work. With the end of the show season just a couple of months off, Heero decided to concentrate mainly on Wing, keeping the young stallion fit and planning a couple of shows for him to finish the season off with. Missy was still in the early stages of her ground work in preparation for breaking in so Heero decided to continue along that vein with her and probably advance things a little.

The shows had slowly started up again. Attendances were down, but people expected that given the effects the virus had had on the equine population. Race meetings were also starting again and whilst fields were smaller than usual, there were still quite a few horses that had managed to stay virus free and fit at the same time.

Slowly but surely the equine economy was starting to make a recovery.

June had also started to put Orion back in to work and had discussed at length with Heero just what his program should be. Heero had explained how he intended to bring the others back into work and suggested that June use the same program he had planned out for Hyperion and Sandfire. With Orion not competing again until the following season it made a lot of sense to June.

The stable routine soon got back into its usual groove, Heero feeding up in the morning and putting the horses out before returning to the cottage to share breakfast with his husband. Duo would head off to consults or if it was his day off, begin the many chores that awaited. Heero would head back to the stables where June would already be half way through the stable chores. The two of them would finish up with the cleaning, making up of feeds and then start on working the horses.

Heero kept a close eye on each of the equines, monitored them closely and gave Duo a report on how they were progressing. The virus had taken quite a lot out of each horse so it was essential that they be monitored regularly and anything unusual reported to Duo immediately. With the virus not having been present in the country before, no one knew for sure how the recovering equines would respond when put back into work.

So far all appeared well with the horses at Heero's stable and Heero intended to keep it that way.

Orion was slowly building back up the muscle tone he'd lost during his illness. The black seemed happy enough in his work, June being sure to take things slow and steady with him. After three weeks of work on the flat, Orion had built up enough muscle to start jumping again. June wasn't about to take him out and start putting him over four foot fences though, no, that would be asking for trouble. 

Small grids were decided upon, not only would they strengthen and improve the muscles in Orion's hindquarters, but they would also go a long way to improving the horse's stride, timing and sense of judgment.

The grid was set up at two foot in height with two strides between each fence and a total of five fences in all. Orion seemed pleased and eager to be jumping again, listening carefully to his mistress and doing his best to do exactly what she asked of him.

Heero was standing just off to the side as June worked her horse, offering advice and encouragement as the pair successfully negotiated the line of jumps. Having cleared the grid six times, Heero called a break to the lesson, giving both Orion and June the chance to catch their breath before the next part of their lesson.

With June walking the black around, Heero altered the grid slightly. He didn't bother with raising the height, he already knew Orion was capable of jumping the higher fences and to raise them now would only cause unnecessary stress and strain on still recovering muscles. No, the purpose of this exercise aside from building those muscles was to have the gelding alert and listening completely to his mistress.

Heero carefully altered the distances between the jumps, leaving the current two strides between the first and second jumps. From there he changed the distance to one stride between the second and third jumps, two strides between three and four and then deliberately set the final one a stride and a half. June would have to get Orion to either take one, long stride or two very short ones. With the distances changed he went back to June and explained what he'd done and what she would need to do with her aids to ensure Orion would clear the jumps.

The first time they went back down the grid, Orion wasn't listening as much as he should have been and found himself standing way off the last jump and having to put in a huge leap to try and gain the distance. Somehow he managed to scramble over it and leave it standing.

When June brought her horse back to a trot, Heero called out to her. “Now try that again and this time make sure he's listening to you.”

With a look of determination on her face, June shortened her reins and turned the gelding to canter a circle before trying the grid again. “This time listen to me,” she growled softly.

Orion wasn't about to take any chances. The change had taken him by surprise and he thought he'd better start listening to his mistress or he could find himself in a bit of a bother. Warily he approached the grid again.

This time the pair managed to complete the grid with more smoothness. Orion listened carefully to the signals he was getting and as he lifted off over the fourth fence and landed, he lengthened out his stride quite a bit, that brought him a lot closer to the final jump than his previous effort and he was able to clear it in style.

“Much better,” Heero praised, June patting her horse enthusiastically for his efforts.

They put Orion back over the grid another three times before Heero called it a day. He frowned a little as June brought the gelding back to a walk and let him stretch out and cool off. Carefully Heero watched the black as he moved around in a circle. He could see the sweat beginning to dry on the black hide and overall the horse wasn't sweating any more than Heero would have expected given the workout he'd done. Watching the black breathe though had Heero frowning a little more. Orion seemed to be taking longer than usual to catch his breath, the effort laboring a little.

June brought the horse to a halt by the paddock gate and dismounted, running her stirrups up and loosening the girth. She smiled as Heero approached, the smile faltering a little when she spotted the concerned look on Heero's face. “What is it?” she asked. She hadn't noticed anything different with her horse and immediately began to run her eyes over the black frame searching for injuries.

“It's okay, June,” Heero said doing his best to reassure the woman. “He just looks as though he's having a spot of bother getting the air back into his lungs.”

June immediately fixated on Orion's rib cage, watching and listening as the horse drew breath. After a minute she turned back to Heero. “I agree, he does seem to be short of breath.”

“I'll get Duo to come down and check him over.”

“Would you? I'd feel much better if he did,” June replied.

“I'll go get him now. Take Orion back to the stables and unsaddle. I'll be back down as soon as I can.” Heero gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile and crossed the paddock, aiming for the raceway that would lead him back to the rear of the cottage and ultimately Duo's surgery.

Unable to squash the worried feeling curling in her gut, June led her horse back to the stables to unsaddle and await Duo's presence. 

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	47. Chapter 47

Heero walked as quickly as he could along the raceway, his mind in overdrive as he thought about Orion and his labored breathing. He mulled over the work they'd done with him, trying to see if there was anything in the workout that could have affected the black's breathing. The more he thought about it, the more he chased his thoughts. He'd been doing similar work with both Nataku and Lunar, opting to work on the horses' striding and building muscle back up slowly. Neither Nataku or Lunar had shown any signs of distress with their breathing.

By passing the cottage, Heero continued along the small path towards the back door of the small surgery. Duo should be around somewhere as it was his surgical rostered day; Hilde was on call outs and Zechs had the day off. Closing the door quietly behind him, Heero could hear the low murmur of voices and clink of instruments coming from the operating room. Making his way along the corridor, Heero made sure to call out to his husband before arriving at the operating room.

“Duo?”

“In here, Heero,” Duo replied.

Heero paused at the door, opting to remain where he was as he had just come up from the stables and wasn't exactly 'clean'.

Glancing up from the cat he was operating on, Duo smiled. “What's up?”

“I was wondering if you could come and check Orion once you've finished with surgery, please.”

“Oh? What's wrong with him? Nothing serious?”

“No, no,” Heero was quick to reassure. “It's not urgent.”

“Then what's the problem?” Duo turned his attention back to the cat. “Scissors please.” Catherine handed over the requested item, grabbing a kidney dish a moment later and holding it ready. Duo continued to carefully cut around the base of the small tumor while he waited for Heero to answer his question.

“He doesn't quite seem to be himself. He seems a little 'off' to me.”

“A little off?” Duo questioned

“His breathing seems a little labored,” Heero began. “We were working him over some grids...” Heero explained what they'd been doing with Orion, how the black had been traveling and what happened once they'd finished. “He seems to be taking longer than usual to catch his breath. Well, longer than any of the others that are now back in work.”

“I see.” Duo fell silent for a moment as he snipped away at the last bit of the tumor. “There, got you,” he muttered and lifted the now separated tumor from the cat and deposited it into the dish Catherine had waiting. He probed around the wound site for a moment, checking he'd gotten all of the tumor before handing the scissors back to Catherine and accepting the penicillin powder which he liberally applied to the wound area.

“You have to remember, Heero, that Orion was quite sick with the EI virus, worse than any of the others. Thanks, Catherine.” Duo handed back the penicillin powder and took the waiting suture needle, bending to his task and beginning to stitch up the cat.

“Hai, I know he was the sickest out of them all and given how he had the secondary infection as well, I'd feel a lot happier if you'd take a look at him when you've finished here. I'm not sure if we're pushing him a little too much or if there's something else going on with him.”

“No problem, Heero. I'll finish up here with Tiddles and come on down.”

“Tiddles?” Heero gave his husband a disbelieving look.

Duo couldn't help but snicker at the look. “Yeah, Tiddles. Hey, I don't name my clients, their owners do that.”

“I know that, but, Tiddles?” Heero snorted. “What ever happened to using your imagination and giving your pet a proper name?”

“Some people would consider Tiddles a proper name,” Catherine stated, doing her best to keep a straight face.

“Some people need shooting then,” Heero muttered. “Tiddles? Who in the hell calls their cat, Tiddles?”

“Obviously this owner,” Catherine replied, barely able to hold onto her laughter.

“I'll be down to the stables in about twenty minutes, Heero,” Duo stated in an attempt to diffuse the situation before they all got into a war over animal names.

“Thank you, Duo.” With a nod to Catherine, Heero turned and left. “Tiddles?” Heero muttered under his breath as he left. “Now I've heard everything.”

Hearing the soft muttering and retreating footsteps, Duo waited a moment until he was sure Heero had left the building. “I wonder what Heero would have said if I told him that Tiddles' owner has another cat and its name is Widdles?” Duo mused as he inserted the last stitch.

Catherine completely lost it.

* * * 

When Heero stepped back into the stables June had Orion unsaddled and brushed down. She'd put the gelding's light rug on and put him in his stable. Doing her best to keep from worrying over her horse, she'd busied herself with pulling apart all the saddlery in the tack room and was busy cleaning like crazy. Leaning against the door jamb of the tack room, Heero crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, I thought all the gear could do with a good clean,” June said when she spotted her boss.

With a shake of his head, Heero walked into the tack room and grabbed a bucket. _What was it with women and their need to be cleaning like mad when they were worried about something?_ he mused to himself. Turning the bucket upside down he sat on it and took up a cloth, crown piece of a bridle and began to rub the saddle soap into the leather. “Duo will be down in about twenty minutes,” he said softly.

“Thanks.” June fell silent for a moment as she rubbed away at the reins she was currently cleaning. “Does he have any idea what could be wrong?” she whispered.

“Not at this stage. He needs to examine him first,” Heero replied quietly. He knew June was worried, the mad cleaning of the gear told him as much, but other than waiting for Duo to check the gelding over there wasn't anything more he could do for now.

“What if it's serious?” June's voice held an edge to it.

“We don't know that...”

“But what if it is? What if he can't be ridden anymore?” June's lower lip began to tremble.

Heero began to feel very uncomfortable. He wasn't used to dealing with upset women; come to think of it, he wasn't all that good dealing with his husband when he was upset either! “June, let's wait and see what Duo has to say first. We can cross the bridges as we come to them, okay?” Heero placed a comforting hand on June's arm.

The woman gave a sigh and wiped discreetly at her eyes. “You're right,” she said. “I'm jumping to conclusions as usual.”

“June, it's perfectly normal to be worried and concerned when you don't know what's wrong. Just try to remain positive. Duo's an excellent vet and he will look after Orion for you.”

“I know. Thanks, Heero. It's just that Orion is my first really good horse, he means a lot to me, not just because of his jumping ability, but he's...” June paused to swallow the lump in her throat.

“He's your best friend,” Heero finished for her and June looked at him with wide eyes. “I know exactly how you feel, June. I feel the same way about Zero, Shini, Angel, all my horses. They're not just animals, they're friends.”

June nodded, unable to form words. Heero gave her a warm smile and turned back to his cleaning, giving June the space she needed to regain her composure. A couple of minutes later a soft 'Thanks' came his way and Heero smiled to himself.

The pair worked in silence, cleaning the bits of saddlery and putting the items back together as they finished. They were just hanging up the last of the cleaned bridles when Duo appeared in the stable block.

“June? Heero?” he called as he walked down the breezeway.

“In the tack room,” Heero called back. Moments later Duo appeared in the doorway.

“Ah, having a cleaning frenzy?” Duo snickered.

“No, just regular cleaning,” Heero huffed.

“Thanks for coming down, Duo,” June said and stepped forward. “I really don't know what's wrong with Orion and I'd feel a lot happier if you had a good look at him for me.”

“No problem, June. Now, I want you to tell me exactly what you were doing with him and when you first noticed something not quite right,” Duo requested.

June proceeded to give Duo a complete run down on what work she'd been doing with the gelding, how he'd performed, what his energy levels had been like and any other thing she could think of. Duo asked several questions, all of which June and Heero did their best to answer. Once he had all the relevant information, Duo shoved off the door jamb he'd been leaning on.

“Let's take a look at him.” The three proceeded to Orion's stable, June catching the gelding and holding him whilst Duo took his heart rate, temperature and breathing rates. He ran skilled fingers along Orion's throat, his head and all over his ribs and flanks. He listened intently to the gelding's insides, checked his gums and even managed to get a proper look inside the horse's mouth and down his throat a bit. Once he'd finished his examination he turned to speak to a very worried looking June.

“What is it?” June whispered.

“There's nothing obviously wrong that I can find with my examination. He seems a touch dehydrated, but that's to be expected given he's not long finished a work out.” Duo rubbed at the back of his neck, a niggling in the back of his mind.

“Do you have any ideas at all?” Heero asked.

Duo frowned. “All his vitals are well within the normal range, there's no signs of any discomfort and his gums are a salmon pink color. I'd like to take a blood sample though and check the levels of hemoglobin and leukocytes.” Seeing the pair looking at him as if he'd grown a second head, Duo chuckled and explained. “I want to do a red and white blood cell count.”

“Ah,” June said, understanding that terminology, then she frowned. “Why?”

“I can learn a lot from doing a blood cell count, it will tell me if the number of cells are within the normal range and if there is an infection somewhere in his system that isn't obvious then the white cell count will be increased. If that's the case then we can start looking for that infection and do what's necessary to combat it.” Duo added a smile to his words.

“Oh, okay.” June looked a little more at ease. “When did you want to take the sample?”

“I'll do it now. Heero?”

“Hai?”

“You still got some needles and syringes in the first aid box here?”

“There should be. You want me to get one?”

“Please. Also a swab if there are any otherwise some betadine and cotton-wool.”

Heero disappeared off into the tack room to fetch the requested items leaving June and Duo alone.

“When are you next planning on riding him?” Duo asked.

“I was going to work him tomorrow, but after today I wasn't sure if I should,” June replied.

Duo scratched his chin. “I'll take the blood sample now and check it once I'm back at the surgery. I'll make note of the cell count and anything else I might find. Providing all is okay with the sample I'd like you to work him again tomorrow as normal and when you're finished I'll check him over and take another blood sample.”

“Okay, Duo.”

Heero arrived back with the swabs, needle and syringe, June holding the gelding still whilst Duo took his sample. Capping the needle, Duo rubbed briskly over the injection site. “I'll head back to the surgery and see what I can find from this sample. I'll give you a call this evening and let you know what my findings are, June. It will take a while to do the blood count, so meanwhile, try not to worry, okay?”

“Thanks, Duo.”

* * * 

Once back at the surgery Duo wasted no time in setting up the small machine to do the blood count. While the machine did its job, he pulled a few veterinary books from the shelf and did a little reading. He had a rough idea of what the problem could be, but until he had the blood count done he couldn't be sure.

After a short while the machine beeped and Duo closed the book, going across to the machine to see what the results were. Reading through the information he felt his heart beginning to sink a little. A glance at the clock told him afternoon consults would be starting in another half hour so there really wasn't much time for him to do anything regarding the test results. Deciding to give June a call after consults and do a further blood count and check of the gelding after he'd been worked the following day, Duo cleaned the machine and put it away.

*

Evening consults were finished and Duo hung his coat up on the back of the door, bidding both Hilde and Catherine a good night, Duo locked the surgery and headed down the familiar path to the cottage. Opening the back door, something tantalizing hit his nostrils and he spotted Heero by the stove.

“Ah, just in time,” Heero said and crossed the kitchen to greet his partner with a kiss. Releasing the vet, Heero turned back to the stove and the dinner he was cooking. “How were consults?”

“Pretty busy,” Duo replied. “Dinner smells good.”

“Go through and wash up, it's almost ready,” Heero replied.

By the time Duo was washed up and returned to the kitchen, Heero was placing their plates on the table. Taking their respective seats, the pair dug in. Heero was itching to ask his partner if he had the results of Orion's blood count and just what his husband suspected was wrong, but given the code of ethics that vets worked under he wasn't sure if he should ask or not.

Duo solved the problem for him.

“June said she was planning on working Orion tomorrow. Any idea what time?” Duo asked in-between bites.

“I think she was going to ride in the afternoon.” Heero replied.

“Okay. I want to examine him again when she's finished working him.” Seeing the curiosity on Heero's face and the burning questions in those blue eyes, Duo sighed. “The results of the blood count show a low hemoglobin content and slightly elevated white cell count.”

“Ah. That all translates into what?”

“The white cell count being up isn't too much of a problem, in fact, I'd anticipated it would be higher given Orion's just got over the EI virus and then the lung infection. There's bound to be an increase in the white cells as they're the ones the body uses to fight off infection.”

“I see. Then it's the other one you're concerned about?” Heero couldn't remember what Duo had called the other cells – heck he was having a hard enough time keeping up with what Duo was saying as it was and was grateful his partner was keeping things in simple terms.

“Yes, Heero. The hemoglobin is the part of the red blood cell that not only gives it the red color, but is responsible for distributing oxygen to the body. It's a bit more involved than that and I'll explain it a bit better tomorrow when June's here. Suffice to say, the count is lower than what it should be which means Orion will be feeling fatigued and also take longer to get his breath back. There's a few other things too, but I'd prefer to wait until I can examine him tomorrow immediately after he's been worked.”

“It all sounds way too confusing to me,” Heero muttered.

“It's not really,” Duo chuckled. “I'll give June a call and let her know what I've found thus far and what I want to do tomorrow, then I should be able to give a proper diagnosis and form a treatment plan.”

“I'm glad it's you that's treating him and not me.”

* * * 

The following afternoon saw Duo leaning against the railing and watching June work her horse. Heero had suggested that she do the same work with the black as they'd done the previous day and June had agreed. Heero had suggested to Duo that he work Nataku along the same lines as Orion and that way Duo could see exactly what the recovery rates were for Nataku and Orion and compare them. Duo had agreed it would be beneficial to use Nataku as a sort of 'control' animal, especially as she'd also had the EI virus and was at roughly the same fitness level as Orion.

Both horses were working calmly and quietly, doing all they were being asked to do by their respective riders and Duo couldn't see anything different between the two in regards to the amount of sweating, physical appearance or general health as they were being worked.

After an hour of solid work, Heero called a halt and both riders let their respective mounts have a loose rein to stretch out and walk around on as they cooled off. Duo entered the paddock and came across to the pair, moving between the two horses and letting his eyes scan over both mare and gelding as he walked along with them. He noted their outward appearances and compared them, asking Heero and June how they felt their horse had been going, had they noticed anything different or suspicious? He had both riders bring their mounts to a halt and checked the horses' heart and breathing rates, noting them down in the notebook he'd brought with him before letting the two move off again to continue cooling off.

Heero usually allowed the horses to walk around for five to ten minutes to cool down before bringing them into the stables and unsaddling. He stuck to his routine, June following with Orion and back to the stable block. Once both horses were inside and the riders dismounted, Duo again took their respiratory rates, heart rates and checked them over from top to hoof.

Nataku was almost back to normal with her vitals, but Orion was still breathing quite heavily and his heart rate was slightly elevated. Within another five minutes the heart rate was back to normal and although the breathing rate had slowed, it was still a little fast. Duo took another blood sample and armed with his notes and the blood, disappeared back to the surgery to do some more tests, promising June he'd be back in roughly an hour, hopefully with some answers for her.

“Have you any idea what could be wrong? Has Duo said anything to you?” June asked as she brushed the gelding down.

“No, I don't,” Heero replied from where he was brushing Nataku. “He's not said anything other than what he told you last night. All he's said to me was that the white blood cell count was up a bit and the red one down a bit. What all that means I'm not sure, but Duo will be able to let us know more now he's seen him being worked.” Heero tried to keep his voice reassuring.

“I hope it's not serious, poor boy has been through enough,” June murmured and patted the black hide.

“I'm sure it's not serious, June. If it was, Duo would be looking a lot more worried than he is.”

“I hope so, Heero.”

*

Having done a second round of tests and a little more research, Duo was fairly certain he'd managed to diagnose Orion's problem. Now he needed to let June know and explain to her what treatment options were available – and therein lay the problem. With a deep sigh, Duo decided it was better to just get this over with and deal with it the best they could. With the paperwork in hand, he returned to the stables.

A few minutes later and Duo was once more in the stable block, a worried looking June nervously doing her best not to bite her fingernails when she spotted the vet approaching.

“Duo?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Duo did his best to give her a warm smile. “I have all the test results and it's a bit of a mixed bag,” Duo said.

“What do you mean?” June responded.

“Let's go into the tack room where we can sit down and I'll explain everything.” 

Heero led the way into the tack room, finding an assortment of upturned buckets for them to sit on. Once everyone was as comfortable as they could get, Duo began his explanation.

“The blood count shows a slight elevation of white cells and a low count of the red cells. The white cells are responsible for combating infection and I expected there to be a slight elevation of those given the infections Orion's been fighting off recently. They should settle back down to normal over the next couple of weeks. It's the low red count that has me concerned and is responsible for Orion's slightly lethargic state and also his elevated breathing. Put simply, the red blood cells contain hemoglobin, and it's that hemoglobin that's responsible for carrying the oxygen around the body to all the muscles, organs and such that need it. As Orion's hemoglobin count is lower than normal it means there's not as much oxygen getting through to his body and therefore his heart and lungs are working harder plus it takes him longer to recover.”

“I think I follow,” June said with a frown.

“I can't find any other infection or the like so it's not that which is causing the low hemoglobin count. Putting it bluntly, Orion's suffering from anemia.”

“Is it treatable?” Heero asked.

Duo turned to look at his partner. “Yes, it is, but this is where it could get tricky.”

“Tricky? How so?” June questioned.

“I'd like to try increasing his oats as they are rich in iron and that's what he needs right now. There are supplements I can give you to put in his feed to also increase the iron but I'm not sure if they will work or not. The problem with iron supplementation is that there is no research to support its use and no evidence that it is actually needed or works. The red blood cells are produced in the bone marrow and given how Orion's been sick it seems the EI virus has affected the red blood cell production. There is one other thing we can do...”

“What's that?” June asked, cutting Duo off.

“I can give him a course of steroids to help him overcome the fatigue and breathlessness, they will boost his system quite a bit and help him along; but there's a couple of things you really need to be aware of when using steroids.”

“He won't be able to compete,” Heero whispered and looked up as he felt the weight of two sets of eyes on him. “There are strict rules regarding drugs and their use in the equine sports. I know steroids are banned for show jumpers. If Orion's on steroids he won't be able to compete.”

“That's one of the things I was going to say,” Duo sighed. “The other is that the steroids may not work either.”

“That's...a lot to think about,” June said softly.

“It is, June and I suggest you think very carefully about what you want to do. You can try the oats and supplements, see how they go and if they work, great. If they don't we can try the steroids, but that means you can't compete on him until he's off them and been off them for several months. Having said all that, the steroids may not work either.”

“What if none of the things work? What will that mean for Orion?” June's voice trembled.

“June, if none of the treatments work I'm afraid it will mean the end of Orion's career as a show jumper. It wouldn't be fair to him to put him under that sort of stress when his body can't cope with it. He will still be able to be ridden, just lightly and a little jumping, but nothing too taxing in the jumps department,” Duo responded.

“I see. Thanks, Duo.” June looked at the vet. “If you don't mind I'd like to think a bit more on it all, discuss it with Geoff and go from there.”

“Of course, June. If you have any questions, just call me and I'll do my best to answer them for you. Take all the time you need and when you've decided what you want to do, let me know and we'll go from there.”

“Thanks, Duo.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	48. Chapter 48

“Hey, Heero,” June greeted her boss when Heero walked into the stable block.

“Morning, June,” Heero replied.

“Is Duo up at the surgery today?”

“Hai, he is.” Heero glanced at his watch. “He should be starting consults in another ten minutes. May I ask why you want to know?”

“I was hoping to have a talk with him about Orion.”

“Ah.”

June leaned the rake against the stable partition and stepped out of the stable to speak with Heero properly. “I spoke to Geoff last night about Orion and Duo's diagnosis along with his suggested treatments and what the possible outcomes could be from those treatments.”

“Have you made a decision?” Heero asked.

“Sort of,” June replied.

Heero raised an eyebrow.

“After talking things through we thought it would be best to try the supplements and oats first, see how that goes. If that doesn't help then we will think about the steroids.”

“I think that's a sensible approach.”

June fell silent, a distant look appearing in her eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Heero asked, a little concerned with the silence.

“Uh, sorry, Heero. I was thinking.”

“I gathered that much. Is everything okay?” he repeated.

“Yeah,” June sighed. 

“What's wrong?” Heero stepped closer and gave the woman's shoulder a squeeze. “I know there's something bothering you about all of this.”

With another sigh, June lowered her eyes. “It just seems so unfair, you know? Orion was coming along so well, he's such a lovely horse, willing to please, does everything I ask of him and he's finally starting to come into his own and this has to happen. I know lots of horses have had this EI virus and it's affected so many more horses much worse than Orion, but it still doesn't seem fair. Why Orion? What did he ever do to deserve this?” June closed her mouth as her voice began to crack and a tear escaped the corner of her eye – a tear she quickly scrubbed away.

“No, it isn't fair, June; in fact, it's downright cruel. Life isn't always fair though and unfortunately that's something we have to learn to deal with. Orion didn't deserve this, none of the horses did, but it's happened and now we have to do the best we can. Have a little faith in Duo, June. He's a wonderful vet and I know he will try anything and everything he can think of to help Orion get over this and have the two of you back out there and competing again, just as good as ever.”

“I didn't mean to imply that Duo wouldn't...”

“I know you weren't,” Heero cut the woman off. “Let's give Orion a chance though, see what happens with the treatments Duo suggests and cross each bridge as we come to it.”

“I fully intend to try anything and everything Duo suggests. I want Orion to have the best possible chance to beat this.”

“I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, June, but if Orion doesn't respond to treatment and has to be retired as a show jumper at least you will still be able to ride him and I'm sure we will be able to find you another horse to continue your career on...”

“I'm not going to sell him if he can't compete anymore,” June said a little strongly.

“I wasn't suggesting that you do,” Heero was quick to respond. “In fact, I'd be most disappointed in you if you were to think of selling him.”

“Sorry.”

“No need for apologies, but as I was saying, if the worst happens then I'm sure we will be able to find you another horse to continue your career with and in the meantime I still have Sandfire and Hyperion that need to be educated and jumped; then there's Missy too; her education will need to be stepped up a bit over the next few months.”

“You're right,” June sighed. She wiped at her eyes, squared her shoulders and straightened her back. “Okay, self pity time is over, now let's get back to work.”

“Atta girl,” Heero chuckled.

* * * 

Over the next few days June gave Orion extra oats in his feed along with the iron supplements that Duo had given her. She cut back a little on the black's work, keeping her riding to simple exercise and schooling on the flat. Given the gelding's current health status June had agreed with Duo and Heero that jumping the black wouldn't help his cause any and she really didn't want to put any further stress or strain on his still healing systems. Flat work would be enough to keep him reasonably fit and not overtax him. 

After Orion had been on the supplements for a week, Duo did another blood test. June had been monitoring the gelding's recovery times after each workout and there was a slight improvement towards the end of the week; but the blood test would be the true indication if the supplements were working or not.

It was with nervous anticipation that June held her horse for Duo to take his sample.

Capping the needle, Duo swabbed the gelding's neck and stepped back. “I'll take this straight up to the surgery and do the test now,” he told June. “I should have the results in roughly an hour.”

“Do you want me to come up to the surgery to find out what they are?” June asked.

“Nah, I'll come back down to the stables,” Duo replied with a smile. “Try not to worry though.”

“Easier said than done,” June muttered.

“I know. I'll be back soon.” Syringe in hand, Duo left the stables to perform the blood tests, June watched him go and did her best not to bite her fingernails.

*

Just over an hour later Duo was stepping back into the stables, a couple of pieces of paper in his hand. Hearing the vet enter the stable block, June propped the rake against the stable partition and went to meet him.

Heero also stopped his saddling up of Wing when Duo appeared.

“You have the results, Duo?” June asked.

“Yes, I do,” Duo replied, his tone and face not giving anything away.

“What do they say?”

“Well, it's good news and not so good news,” Duo began.

“That doesn't sound too good,” Heero said as he approached the pair.

“Oh, I don't know,” June said, “At least it's not, good news and bad news.”

It was obvious to both Heero and Duo that the woman was doing her best to keep optimistic about the whole thing.

“The results show a slight improvement in the hemoglobin count which is good news,” Duo began. “That means there is an increase in the amount of oxygen traveling around his body which is what we're aiming for.”

“And the not so good news?” June prompted.

“Ah, it hasn't increased as much as I would have anticipated or liked.”

“I see.”

“June, given the dosage of the supplements and the amount of extra oats, I would have expected a larger improvement in the hemoglobin count, at least double what it has gone up by. They are working, no doubt about that, but they aren't working as well as we would like.”

“Can we up the dose?” Heero asked.

“We can, although I wouldn't suggest increasing his oats any further, that would be asking for trouble.”

Both Heero and June nodded in agreement to that. Oats were a very good grain feed for the horse as they provided a lot of energy, but too many could see the horse becoming 'hot' which could lead to control and behavior issues, something June didn't need Orion developing.

“I'd leave the oats at the amount you're currently feeding and we will increase the dosage rate of the supplements. I'll give you more of the supplements this afternoon and I want you to double the dose as of tonight's feed. Keep him on the increased dose for another week and we'll do another blood test then. I'd also stick with the same work pattern, keep monitoring that too and fingers crossed there is a much more marked improvement.” Duo looked to the woman who was slowly taking all the information in. “Do you have any questions?”

“What do we do if the levels are still the same after another week on the increased supplements?” June asked.

“If they still haven't improved I'd suggest we take another ultra sound of his lungs and try the steroids; but let's wait and see first, hmm?” Duo gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Thanks, Duo. I do appreciate all you're doing for him.” June returned the smile with one of her own.

“All part of the service, ma'am,” Duo returned with a bow.

June shook her head. “Anybody ever tell you you can be such a dork sometimes?” she said with a grin.

“Ah, I've been called many things in my time, but I think dork is a new one,” Duo chuckled.

“If you two have quite finished,” Heero interrupted with a raise of his eyebrow. “June, you have stables to finish and horses to work. Duo, you have surgery booked and I have Wing to work; now I suggest we all shift our butts and get to it.”

“Think Heero's ever been called a drill Sergeant before?” June whispered.

“More like a slave driver,” Duo whispered back with a wink.

“I heard that,” Heero called out from Wing's side where he'd returned to finish saddling the gray up. “May I remind you I do have a whip in the tack room?”

“Ohhh, promises, promises,” Duo snickered and waggled his eyebrows at June.

“Oh, yuk! Too much information, Duo,” June exclaimed with a look of mock horror on her face and turned to beat a hasty retreat back into the stable she'd been raking before Duo arrived.

Still chuckling to himself, Duo left the stables to begin the surgery bookings that awaited him.

* * * 

Another week had passed and Duo was once again in the stables taking a blood sample from Orion. June had increased the supplements Duo had given her and continued to work the black as before; just flat work, no jumping. She'd also continued to monitor and record Orion's recovery times to compare with the previous week.

Unfortunately, June hadn't noticed any further improvement in the gelding and could only hope that the blood tests Duo would repeat would show a positive outcome.

“I'll shoot back up to the surgery and do the tests now, June,” Duo said as he pocketed the vial of blood. “I haven't got anything booked in for surgery this afternoon so as soon as I have the results I'll come back down.

“Thanks, Duo.” June couldn't help the butterflies that seemed to swarm in her stomach.

“I know I've said it before and I'll say it again, try not to worry.” Duo gave the woman a squeeze to her shoulder and with a smile he left to do the tests.

“Duo will be at least an hour with those tests,” Heero said walking up to the woman. “Why don't you go saddle up Sandfire and give him some work over the grids? He needs to strengthen his hindquarters and the grids are the best thing for that. I'll come out and work Lunar over them too as she could do with learning to pick her feet up a bit more.”

June nodded. “Okay. I'll meet you out in the jumping paddock?”

“Hai, I won't be long.”

The pair fetched their respective horses and saddled up, June beating Heero out to the paddock by five minutes. They settled into a companionable silence, working their respective mounts on the flat to loosen them up and get a 'feel' for how their horse was traveling.

Sandfire felt quite full of himself, eager to stride out and snatching at his bit from time to time. Heero, on the other hand, had the opposite problem with Lunar. The mare was lazy and didn't want to listen to her rider. Heero had his work cut out for him trying to get the mare to soften her back, round up and engage her hindquarters.

After a solid half hour of work, both horses began to settle and Heero deemed them warmed up enough to start the grids. He'd set two grids up, one was a line of five jumps, all at three foot six with one stride between each fence. This was the grid he wanted June to work Sandfire over. Given the height and fact that there was only one stride between the jumps would mean Sandfire would have to use his hindquarters if he wished to clear all the jumps.

The second grid again consisted of five jumps, all set at four foot three, but Heero had set the striding different. There was one stride between the first and second jumps, two strides between the third and fourth and three strides between the fourth and fifth. Heero had noted that since she'd been back in work after recovering from the EI virus, Lunar had started to get quite lazy. He knew from experience that the mare was capable enough, she simply didn't want to work. The idea of the grid would mean Lunar would have to listen to Heero's aids and put some effort into her jumping otherwise she would be knocking down poles and giving herself a few hard whacks to her cannon bones.

Drawing rein, Heero kept Lunar to the side and coached June as she rode Sandfire down the grid. The chestnut pricked his ears and eyed up the line of fences before him. June kept a light contact with his mouth, sitting deep and riding him together. Keeping silent for the moment, Heero opted to watch the chestnut's first attempt at the grid. He had an idea of what would happen and he wasn't wrong.

Sandfire came into the grid pulling hard; June to her credit, kept her weight steady and did her best to check the forward momentum. The first jump was upon them, Sandfire clearing it easily and landing safely. Before he had a chance to think, the second jump was in front of him and he launched into the air again, barely scraping over the top pole. The last three jumps were taken with enthusiasm but no impulsion and all three jumps lost their top poles to Sandfire's front or back legs.

June brought the horse back to a trot and circled around to come up to where Heero was standing. “That was terrible,” she said.

“It wasn't good,” Heero chuckled. “We'll try him over it again once I've reset the poles. Try to sit a little deeper this time and hold him back a touch more. You need to get his hocks further under him otherwise he will knock them down again.”

“I'll try,” June replied.

After another five times over the grid, Sandfire was listening carefully to June and really using his hocks. Once Heero was satisfied with the way the chestnut was going for June, he called a halt to the grid for the pair and sent June off to try a couple of rounds over the jumping course. Whilst June was busy over the course, Heero set to work with Lunar over the second grid.

Lunar didn't feel like putting in much effort, she'd enjoyed her recovery time spent lazing around and doing nothing and didn't particularly want to come back into work. Facing up to the grid of jumps, she didn't really take a whole lot of notice, treating it as just another exercise. She cleared the first two jumps and put in the two strides for the third jump. Unfortunately for Lunar, she hadn't listened to Heero's aids and hadn't built up enough impulsion to clear the jump. Her forelegs hit the top pole and despite having jumping boots on, it was a good enough whack that she felt it through those boots.

 

The following two jumps were also knocked down, the combination of the knock to her forelegs and the short strides between fences meaning she didn't have enough time to rebuild her impulsion. Heero patted the mare anyway as praise for her attempting to finish the grid before he dismounted and reset the fallen poles. Sitting back down into his saddle again, he rode the mare in a circle.

“Right Lunar, let's try that again and this time I want you to listen to me properly and pick your feet up.” Heero shortened his reins and put the mare into a canter, bringing her around and lining her up for the grid once more.

This time Lunar was taking no chances. The knocks she'd received to her forelegs from the last round had made her sit up and take notice. Whilst there hadn't been any damage done to her legs, the sting of the knocks was still with her and she had no desire to repeat that anytime soon. She made sure to listen to Heero's aids very carefully.

They took the grid again, Lunar picking her hooves well up into the air and clearing the entire grid. The heights Heero had set the jumps at was well within the mare's capabilities; likewise the distances between the fences were too. There was no reason other than plain laziness for the mare to hit anything and thus the purpose of the exercise itself.

Heero took the mare down the grid another three times before raising the heights by three inches on each jump. Another three successful times down the grid and Heero decided the mare had had enough and should have learned her lesson. He drew rein and began to walk the mare around to cool her off. June joined him with Sandfire, the gelding having completed two clear rounds over the jumping course.

“I'd be inclined to put him over that grid each day for the next couple of weeks, June. It will help to build up the muscle further in his haunches.”

“What about taking him out on some more bush rides and working him through the thick sand?” June asked.

“That would help too,” Heero replied. “It would do Sandfire good to have a bit of work through thick sand. Actually all the horses could benefit from it, they're all a little soft on their muscle tone since the virus and it would be a less stressful way to rebuild that muscle.”

“I'm going to take Sandfire in,” June announced. “I think I see Duo coming down from the surgery.”

Heero looked up and spotted his husband walking between the paddocks. “I'll bring Lunar in too.” The pair turned their respective mount and rode towards the gate.

By the time Duo walked back into the stable block, both horses were in the process of being unsaddled.

“Have you got the results, Duo?” June asked as soon as Duo entered.

“Yes, I do,” Duo replied.

“And?”

Duo pulled the piece of paper from his pocket. “The tests show the same level of hemoglobin in his blood stream. There hasn't been any significant increase in the levels, but there hasn't been a decrease either.”

“I see. So the extra supplements aren't doing anything?”

“I'm afraid not, June.”

“Then there's not much else we can do for him.” June's voice held a touch of resignation to it as she spoke.

“We can still try the steroids if you wish. They may make a difference, but as we discussed before, you won't be able to compete on him for about six months after he's finished the course,” Duo said.

June tossed her thoughts around in her head before coming to a decision. “It's almost the end of the season anyway. How long will the course go for?”

“For it to be of any help to him he'd need about a six week course. I'll monitor his blood levels weekly and we should have an indication of whether or not the steroids are working by around the fourth week. If they are, then we finish the course off and wait for around six months for the steroids to completely clear his system. Again I would monitor him and take blood samples on a regular basis. Once his system shows clear of the steroids then I can give you a vet certificate to clear him for competition.”

“And if they don't work?”

“Then it's up to you to make the decision of whether to continue to compete or retire him from competitive jumping.”

The words sank in and June considered all possibilities carefully. “Okay, Duo. I'll try the steroids on him. I want to give him every chance to get back to normal and if he can compete again then that will be fantastic; if he can't... At least I will know I've tried everything I can and he can retire and live out his days as a pleasure horse.”

“If it's any consolation, June, I think you're doing the right thing. The steroids won't harm him in any way and given their track record they could be just what he needs to get over this.” Duo smiled at the woman. “I'll go up to the surgery and get the first dose for him now if you wish?”

“Yeah, best to start him off as soon as possible.” June returned the smile. “Thanks, Duo.”

“No problem. I just wish there was more I could do for him.”

“You've already done more than any other vet probably would have and both Orion and I are grateful.”

“Okay, I'll be back shortly.”

As Duo left the stables, Heero walked over to June and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. “I think you're doing the right thing too. If the steroids help then that's good and Orion can continue his jumping career. If they don't then you'll still have a horse to enjoy and I'm sure we can find you something else to bring along and jump.”

“Thanks, Heero, I appreciate the support.”

“You're a good rider, June with a lot of potential. I'd like to see you reach your full potential and succeed in your dreams. Now if that's on one of my horses, fine, but it would be even better on one of your own and if we have to replace Orion then I'll do everything I can to help you find the right horse.”

June could only nod in reply, the lump that had started to grow in her throat was threatening to choke her. She felt extremely luck and grateful to have found and made such wonderful friends.

~ * ~

tbc...


	49. Chapter 49

Duo wasted no time in starting Orion off on the course of steroids. After the first week there was a slight improvement in the levels of hemoglobin, but not a lot. It was a step in the right direction so both Duo and June remained cautiously optimistic.

Heero continued to work the rest of the horses, gradually building the work up as the horses become fitter. Nataku and Shini had recovered fully from their illness, neither one showing any signs of lingering after effects. Lunar and Jester had also bounced back well along with Hyperion and Sandfire. Zero was still his usual self, although he was starting to show his age now. It didn't stop the older stallion from exerting his influence though. 

Young Wing was improving by the day, his jumping getting better as Heero educated him further. Both Heero and Duo thought he would be as good, if not better than Shinigami. Angel had accepted the loss of her foal and Heero decided to wait until the following breeding season before putting her back in foal again.

June and Heero also concentrated their energies into young Missy. The filly was growing up nicely, Heero very pleased with her conformation and ability she was showing. He decided to start to break her in, commence a slow but steady education with her then take her out to shows and bring her through the grades. He hoped to have her to A grade within two to three seasons and compete at that level for two or three more seasons and then retire her to stud. She would be a valuable asset to his growing stud and he hoped to breed her to an outside stallion when the time came.

Given the smallness of his stud, Heero needed to be careful he didn't in-breed. With Comet and Angel his only brood mares and Shini and Zero his only stallions, he'd need to infuse some outside bloodlines to keep everything going along nicely.

Orion had been on the course of steroids for five weeks and June was on tenterhooks awaiting the results of the latest blood test. Duo had been doing the tests on a weekly basis and Orion's levels had marginally increased; while this was a good thing, Duo hadn't elaborated too much to June as he didn't want to get the woman's hopes up only to have them plummet. He kept quiet about his inner doubts, opting to let the blood test results speak for themselves.

Peering down the eye sights of the microscope, Duo twisted the knobs a little to bring the microscopic world into clearer focus. The slide began to lose its blurriness and the tiny world of cells came into view. Experienced eyes scrutinized the cells laid out on the slide, noting everything he could about them. 

Leaning back in his chair a few minutes later, Duo rubbed at his eyes and blinked a couple of times. With his eyesight returning to normal, he reached over to pick up Orion's file and make a few notes. A soft beeping noise interrupted him and with a sigh he placed the chart back on the bench and stood up. The small machine had finished doing its job and the results should be through on the small screen any minute. Patiently, Duo waited for them, his patience rewarded a few seconds later when the machine beeped again to let him know the analysis was complete.

Not sure whether he wanted to know or not, Duo sighed again and scanned the screen. He shook his head and pushed the print button, the machine giving a couple of beeps and then proceeding to spit out the piece of paper with all the test results on it. Tearing the sheet off, Duo read over it again just to be certain and then entered the information in Orion's file along with finishing off what he'd been recording earlier.

Once done he decided he couldn't put it off any longer and gathering all the test results together, he headed out from the surgery to the stables to give June the news.

*

June had been present that morning when Duo had taken the latest blood sample from Orion and since then she'd been on tenterhooks waiting for the results.

“I hope it's good news,” June said, scrubbing the water bucket with a lot more vigor than completely necessary.

“I guess we will know in a minute,” Heero replied. “I think I can see Duo coming down the raceway now.”

“Really?” June dropped the scrubbing brush into the bucket and stood up from her crouch. She quickly dried her hands by rubbing them on her jeans and made her way towards the front of the stable complex.

Duo gave a small smile to his lover as he approached the stables, Heero returning it with one of his own. Duo's eyes fell on June and he took a deep breath. 

“Duo? Have you got the latest results?” June asked a little hesitantly.

“Yes, I do,” Duo replied. He paused for a moment to order his thoughts and figure out the best way to let June know exactly what the results showed. He quickly decided it was probably better just to come out and say it. “June, the results show the same levels of hemoglobin as the last time. There hasn't been any further increase in the levels and I'm sorry to say, I don't think there will be any further improvement. It's not all bad though,” Duo quickly carried on when he saw the woman's face fall with his news. “On a good note the levels have improved to what they were, but I'm still sorry to say that I'm pretty sure they aren't going to increase any further.”

“I see,” June said quietly. “Then this all means what exactly? Can he still be ridden, jumped? Or will I have to retire him completely? If he can still be ridden, what sort of work will he be able to do without stressing him?”

“His levels are steady enough that he can still be ridden and even a little jumping, but nothing competitive I'm afraid. Given the amount of stress an equine's body is put under when jumping competitively, his body wouldn't be able to cope without causing undue stress and strain to his heart and lungs. The levels are stable enough that he will cope just fine with normal flat work, bush rides and some smaller fences at home in the paddock, but I wouldn't push him any further than that,” Duo explained.

“Okay, I think I understand,” June replied and sighed. “I'm sorry, Duo, I don't mean to appear ungrateful, it's just that it's all a bit much to take in and come to terms with.”

“There's no apology needed, June. I quite understand how hard this must be for you and I only wish I could have given you more positive news. His heart is fine, it's his lungs that are the problem. The virus did some damage to them which won't affect him if you stick to what I've said work wise; but if you were to continue to compete on him then his heart would end up suffering from overwork as it tries to compensate for the lower levels of oxygen in his blood.”

“At least I'll still be able to ride him,” June said as she slowly came to terms with the results. “And who knows, if Max decides he wants to learn to ride he would be a perfect horse for him to start out on.”

“He would certainly make an excellent school horse,” Heero said, doing his best to try and cheer the woman up by putting a positive spin on things.

“I guess so.” June went quiet for a moment, obviously locked in thought. Heero and Duo allowed her the silence, knowing she would speak once she'd ordered her mind.

“I suppose I'd better start keeping an eye out then for another horse to compete on.”

“I'll be sure to keep an ear out for anything I might think would be suitable too. I can always ask Treize to let me know if he hears of anything going that would suit you as well,” Heero said. “In the meantime there’s still Sandfire and Hyperion for you to work with and compete on.”

“Thanks, Heero,” June smiled, her eyes a little on the watery side. “That means a hell of a lot to me.”

* * * 

Three months had passed since the outbreak of the EI virus and the vaccine had proven to be the miracle the Country had been praying for. Despite its not having been tested before distribution, it had worked and most of the equine population that had been vaccinated against the virus had remained EI free. The last reported case had been a little over four weeks ago and the last property to have been quarantined was now declared 'safe'.

The Veterinary board and the Agricultural Department were growing more confident by the day that the virus had been eradicated and slowly but surely things were starting to get back to normal. Several meetings were held between the various departments of each State and Territory and the Federal Government to analyze the entire incident and discuss the outcome and ways to manage diseases in the future. Compulsory vaccination was one item that was high on the list of recommendations. The quarantine system had already undergone a complete overhaul and the new procedures were already in place. All in all the Departments and Government decided the threat was over and lifted the ban on equine movement.

Two weeks later they declared the country once more, EI free.

It was a huge relief to all those working within the equine industry, but it would take quite some time for the equine economy to pick up again. The virus may be gone, but the damage it had left behind would remain in the physical sense for many months...

It would take years for the mental and emotional costs to heal.

At the end of it all, a total of almost 500 cases of EI had been confirmed and 41 properties had been quarantined. A further 1,650 suspected cases were reported on a further 100 properties. Fortunately the equine death toll from the disease had remained low, only six cases being reported and recorded.

It could have been a lot worse.

With the ban on horse movement having been lifted countrywide, the racing sector once more began to function. Slowly but steadily the racing industry came back on line and the Melbourne Cup was run on its usual day – although the field was a lot smaller as many International horses had canceled their trip due to the Virus outbreak and interstate horses had been unable to travel due to the ban on equine movement.

The racetracks once again echoed with the thunder of hooves and the shouts and cheers of the crowds. The shows sprang up in full force and pony clubs again commenced their seasons. The threat of the EI virus began to recede in the memories of most people.

The jumping season was drawing to a close, Heero having not bothered much with the last few shows of the season. He'd brought Shini back into light work but not competed on him again that season. Wufei had decided to give Nataku the remainder of the season off too, stating he felt the mare could do with a good spell from work, let her completely recover from the virus and start her out fresh in the new year. Likewise, Frank hadn't bothered with any further shows for the season, opting to do as Heero had with Shini and only give Jester light work to keep him fit over the break.

The last show of the year that Heero had horses entered into had rolled around and once again had seen Heero, Duo and June kept busy with the four horses that had been entered.

The numbers in the various classes were still well below what Heero was used to seeing at shows, but they were steadily on the increase compared to a month ago. There had been a total of eight entries in the A grade counting Wing and Heero was very pleased with the young stallion's performance. Wing had done everything Heero had asked of him and finished a creditable second. Lunar had done well to finish third in a slightly bigger B grade class.

“What do you think we should do with Hyperion to wake him up a bit?” June asked as the goose-neck rumbled steadily along the road.

“Put a stick of dynamite under him?” Duo suggested with a snicker.

“Duo!” June gave the vet a smack to the arm. “I said wake him up, not blow him up!”

Ignoring his husband's comment, Heero changed gears to turn a corner and slowly accelerated again, his mind thinking over the problem with Hyperion. “I'm not too sure,” he began. “I can try increasing his oats a bit, see if that helps, but he's a naturally placid horse so I don't hold out too much hope.”

“I guess so,” June replied and thought a little deeper on the subject. Hyperion had gone well, but he didn't seem to come 'alive' at the shows like the other horses did. June was used to jumping horses that wanted to jump - not that Hyperion didn't, he was more than happy to cruise around the course, but he didn't seem to be all that fussed with it and that had June questioning herself as a rider.

“You did very well with Sandfire,” Duo said with a grin.

June blushed. “Thanks, Duo. He's a good boy and really did jump well. I'm really proud of him.” 

“He's improved a lot to the last time I watched him compete. He doesn't seem to rush as much, in fact, he seemed very calm all the time he was jumping,” Duo remarked.

“It's all that work over the grids Heero had us doing,” June said. “We did so many of them I was starting to have nightmares of an endless line of jumps and Sandfire collapsing with the effort of it all.”

“It did the trick,” Heero said smugly.

“Yeah, it did,” June agreed.

“Well, whatever it was a second place on him was great,” Duo said. “I think we should have a celebration when we get back home.”

“Celebration?” Heero raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, to the successful end of this season and an even better one next year.”

“I think that's a great idea, Duo.” June gave the vet a warm smile.

“Heero?” Duo asked.

“Okay, I give in. We'll have a celebration-”

Duo gave a whoop, cutting Heero off.

“- once all the horses are stabled, fed and the goose-neck unpacked,” Heero finished.

“Spoilsport,” Duo huffed and poked his tongue out at his lover.

“Duo, you shock me to the core,” June said and grasped at her heart.

“Eh?”

“I never thought you'd be the heartless type to want to celebrate before the horses are all fed and stabled.”

“I don't have a problem with feeding and stabling the horses first, it's the unpacking and cleaning of the goose-neck I think could wait until tomorrow,” Duo said with a grin. 

“The unpacking and cleaning will be a lot quicker if we do it tonight,” Heero interjected.

“How do you figure that?” Duo asked.

“Easy, there's four of us to unpack as Carl's meeting us back at the stables. If we wait until tomorrow, it will only be two of us.”

“Point taken.”

*

Carl had already opened up the stables and put all the feeds in by the time Heero, Duo and June rolled up in the goose-neck. Between the four of them it didn't take long to have all the horses brought in and rugged up for the evening. With the equines all happily eating, everyone pitched in to empty the goose-neck of all the gear and give it a clean out.

“Why is it that horses appear to wait until they're in the float and moving before they pass manure?” Duo questioned as he scraped another pile into the poop scoop. “They stand around for a while before being loaded up for the trip home so there's no reason they couldn't go before being loaded. It's like they have some sort of internal switch or something. I'm sure they must wait until they're on board and then say to themselves; 'Hey, I'm on the float and moving, must be time to cock my tail and pass a load'. I swear they do it deliberately,” he continued to mutter as he scraped up yet another pile.

“You okay there, Duo? You seem to be muttering to yourself,” June questioned as she brought the wheelbarrow to the ramp for Duo to empty the scoop into.

“Oh, just fine and dandy,” Duo replied. “Just wondering why horses have to wait until they're inside the float before they crap everywhere. It's like they save it up all day and then let fly once they know they're going home.”

June couldn't help it; she burst into laughter. “Duo, you can be such an idiot at times,” she chuckled.

“I thought I was being perfectly logical,” Duo huffed, but there was a twinkle in his eye. “Maybe someone should do a study on it sometime, see what results they get,” he mused.

“A study on what?” Heero asked, having come to the goose-neck to help out with the cleaning and catching the tail end of Duo's words.

“Trust me, you don't want to know,” June muttered.

“Just a study on horses and why they wait until they're in a float before crapping everywhere,” Duo replied with a snicker.

“You're right,” Heero said looking to June, “I don't want to know.”

“Hey, you're the one that asked!” Duo shot back.

“I'm sorry I did,” Heero said with a roll of his eyes. “You almost done?”

“Yeah, last pile going into the scoop now.”

A short while later all the stable work was done and Heero slid the door across. The four walked leisurely through the raceway and up to Duo's cottage for their promised celebration.

*

“Thanks, Heero, Duo,” June said as she made her way out of the cottage. “That was a lovely celebration.”

“Yeah, thanks, guys,” Carl seconded.

“You're welcome,” Heero replied.

“It was just pizza and sodas, nothing special,” Duo grinned.

“Ah, but we didn't have to cook it or clean up much afterwards; that's what makes it even better,” June chuckled.

“Guess you do have a point there,” Duo conceded.

“I'll see you on Tuesday morning, Heero,” June said and waved as she started to walk towards the raceway that would take her back to the stables and her car.

“No problem, I'll be here,” Heero replied with a smile.

“I'll drop by tomorrow after work,” Carl stated and hurried to catch up to June.

Heero and Duo watched them head down the raceway before closing the door and returning to the kitchen. Heero began to pick up the dirty glasses and put them in the sink to wash whilst Duo collected the pizza boxes, placing the couple of left over slices onto a plate, wrapping them with cling wrap and putting them in the fridge. The empty boxes went into the trash.

Walking back inside, Duo snuck up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around the slender waist, his nose nuzzling into the back of Heero's neck. “God I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” Heero replied and set the last of the glasses onto the drainer. Turning around he laced his arms around Duo's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

“You were so great out there today,” Duo murmured, feathering kisses along Heero's neck.

“It was just a small show, Duo and we didn't do anything special,” Heero murmured, tilting his head slightly to allow Duo easier access.

“I don't care, you rode so well and I was proud of you.”

Heero could feel the blush rising on his cheeks, along with his arousal in his jodhpurs. “Mmmm, much more of that and I won't be responsible for my actions.”

“Wanna do a little more riding?” Duo questioned pulling back and raising an eyebrow. A wicked grin teased at his lips and Heero had to swallow hard.

“I'm always up for a little more riding, Duo,” Heero whispered out, his tone husky.

“That's good because I want to go riding with you.”

“Ohh, Duo, the things you do to me.”

“Mmmm, and I haven't even started yet,” Duo murmured and returned to kissing just below Heero's ear, a spot he knew would have his lover squirming.

“Ah,” Heero panted and tightened his arms around Duo. “Uh, we need to stop, Duo,” he managed to breathe out, voice a little shaky.

“But I haven't even gotten going yet,” Duo complained.

“That's why we need to stop now, in a few more minutes I won't be able to stop and I need to check the horses and lock up first.”

“Ah,” Duo replied and pulled back, realization dawning on him. “I'll come with you and give you a hand, then we can get back to more pleasurable pursuits,” he murmured.

“Come on then, the sooner we lock up the sooner you can have your wicked way with me.”

Releasing Heero, Duo took a moment to straighten his clothes before fetching his shoes and putting them on. Heero slid his feet into his boots and followed Duo out of the cottage.

*

“That's the last one for in here,” Duo said as he stepped out of Angel's stable after hanging up her fresh haynet.

“Just the three outside ones and we're done,” Heero replied, placing the three haynets on the ground before locking up the feed shed.

“I'll give Comet hers whilst you do Hyperion and Sandfire,” Duo said and picked up Comet's haynet.

“I'll be with you in a minute then,” Heero replied, picking up the other two haynets and exiting the stable block. Duo walked off towards the paddocks where Comet was, leaving Heero to lock the stables and give the other two their nets to munch on.

“Good boy,” Heero said and patted the chestnut's neck after hanging up the haynet. He closed the gate behind him and began to walk down the raceway towards the cottage and Comet's paddock. With the mare close to foaling, he'd taken Duo's advice and left her out in the paddock now.

Duo slung the haynet over his shoulder and walked between the paddocks until he came to Comet's. The mare gave a soft whicker as he approached but remained standing under the tree by her feed bin.

Duo tied the haynet up to a limb on the tree and turned to look the mare over. He paused and squinted in the growing darkness. Moving closer his heart rate began to speed up a little as he took in her appearance. “Easy girl,” he murmured and ran a hand down her neck. With the mare standing quietly, Duo ran his skilled hands over her flanks, a small grin appearing on his face. He pushed gently at the muscles on the top of her rump and finally lifted her tail. It wasn't easy to see in the approaching dark, but his eyes caught enough to let him know what was going on. Hearing Heero coming down the raceway he stepped back, gave the mare a pat to her neck and slowly walked towards the gate and his husband.

“Everything okay?” Heero asked as he reached the gate.

“Umm, yes and no,” Duo replied cryptically.

“Eh? What's that supposed to mean?” Heero questioned with a frown. “There's nothing wrong with Comet, is there?” Thoughts of the EI Virus immediately sprang to mind and Heero did his best to quell the rising fear in his gut.

“No, there's nothing wrong per say.” Duo gave a grin. “I'm pretty sure she's going into labor though.”

“What?” Heero was stunned for a moment, his brain desperately scrambling to accept the words.

“You know, labor, giving birth, the patter of tiny hooves?” Duo teased. It never failed to amuse him how Heero always appeared to go into shock when one of his horses foaled.

“Shit!”

“No, Heero, she's not passing shit, she's passing a foal.”

“Duo!” Heero smacked his partner on the back of the head. “I know what you said,” he growled. “What do we do?”

“What we always do, my dear Heero. I go up to the surgery and get the supplies I might need, you stay here and panic,” Duo replied and rubbed the back of his head.

Heero shook his head. “I'll go get a torch,” he said, ignoring his husband's comment.

“Okay, I'll meet you back here shortly.”

The pair set off in opposite directions, Duo to get the supplies he might need and Heero to fetch a torch along with a thermos of coffee and their jackets; he didn't know how long they would be out in the paddock for and didn't fancy shivering all evening as the temperature dropped.

Duo made it back to the paddock before Heero and checked Comet over again. He was happy with the way things were progressing thus far. Within five minutes, Heero joined him.

“How is she looking?” Heero asked, setting his supplies down on the grass but keeping hold of the torch.

“Like a mare that's foaling,” Duo quipped.

“Duo...” Heero warned.

“Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a knot. She's doing just fine, all appears to be on track. The rump muscles are starting to soften and the contractions are getting more frequent. I'd say we should have a foal within the hour.”

“I wonder what it will be?” Heero mused, slipping his jacket on after handing Duo his.

“Hopefully breathing with four legs a head and a tail?” Seeing the look Heero was giving him, Duo thought he'd better stop with the teasing. “I don't know, guess we have a fifty/fifty chance of colt or filly.”

“Another filly would be nice,” Heero said softly. “I wonder what color it will be, if it will have any white markings?”

“Do you know what color Comet's sire and dam were?”

“No, I don't.”

“Then I'm betting it could be gray, chestnut or a roan. Then again, I have seen bays and palomino’s born to chestnut and gray parents,” Duo mused.

“As long as it's healthy and Comet is okay then I really don't mind what sex or color it is,” Heero stated firmly. “Shit, what's she doing now?”

Duo turned his attention back to the mare with Heero's panicked question. Comet was shifting and pawing at the ground. “I'd say she's getting close to delivering.” _Really,_ Duo thought, _after having been present for three of his foals' births so far, Heero should be used to this._ It was still quite amusing to Duo though the way his husband's anxiety and agitation levels went up.

Deciding to remain standing, Comet lowered her head and gave a soft grunt. Duo moved towards her, speaking softly and running a hand along her flank. Reaching her rump, he gently lifted her tail and took a look. “Feet are showing,” he said quietly.

“Not much longer then?” Heero asked.

“Unless she gets into any difficulty we should have a foal in the next thirty minutes,” Duo replied and shifted quickly as Comet suddenly decided she didn't want to stand up any more and buckled at the knees.

Both men moved around the mare, careful to stay out of her way, but close enough to see what was going on and be there should she require any assistance.

Comet strained a few more times, the tiny feet still encased in the amniotic sac, appearing a little more with each push. Heero stayed close to Comet's head, talking softly to her and encouraging her. Duo kept a careful eye on the business end of things. After another ten minutes of straining and not much more of the feet appearing, Duo decided it was time to intervene.

“Heero, I'm going to give her a hand.” Before Heero could panic, he continued. “I'd say the shoulders of the foal are a little large and she's having a few problems pushing the foal out. Something like when Shini was born. I'd rather give her a bit of a hand now than wait any longer and possibly have more complications.”

“Okay, Duo. Do what you have to. I'll stay here by her head and keep her calm, shall I?”

“Yeah, that would be great.” Duo crouched down by Comet's rump and when the mare gave another push, he grasped hold of the tiny hooves, preventing them from sliding back in. There was quite a bit of resistance, the foal wanting to return inside, Duo holding on grimly and insisting the foal be born. A couple of minutes later, Comet strained again and this time Duo felt the shoulders pass through the pelvis and the foal start to come towards him with much less resistance. He let go of the hooves and moved back.

“The shoulders are through and she shouldn't have any further trouble,” he informed his partner.

“Thanks, Duo,” Heero said and then turned back to the mare. “Come on, Comet. Just another couple of pushes and your baby will be here,” he encouraged.

Comet gave a grunt and strained again, this time three quarters of the foal slipped out and onto the wet grass. Duo came forward and grasped the amniotic sac, tearing it open and allowing the foal to take its first breath. Another shove and the hind end of the foal followed, the tiny animal giving a snort to clear the fluid from its nostrils and get the life giving oxygen into its lungs.

Immediately she heard the sound, Comet began a series of low rumbling whickers, the foal replying in kind as it recovered from the trauma of being born. Heero, along with Duo felt the prickling of tears behind eyes as they watched the miracle of birth.

The mare shifted a touch and extended her muzzle to the new arrival, instinct kicking in as she whickered and nuzzled the foal. In return, the foal shook its head and snorted, replying with small nickers of its own. Heero left the mare's head and moved slowly to stand by Duo's side. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“Dunno, haven't looked yet.” With a sheepish grin, Duo moved to the foal and pulled the sac from around its rump. Lifting the tail he took a quick look. Meanwhile, Heero was shining the torch carefully over the foal, trying to see what color it was and any white markings it may have.

“Congratulations, Heero. You have another filly,” Duo said with a grin.

“Thanks,” Heero replied with a smile. “I think she's going to be a chestnut too, with a couple of white socks on the front legs.”

Duo stepped back to his husband and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. Pressing a kiss to Heero's lips he let himself be lost in the moment of it all.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	50. Chapter 50

The two men remained with Comet in the paddock as the mare and her foal became acquainted with each other. After a couple of minutes sharing soft snorts, whinnies and grunts, Comet lurched to her feet and began a serious investigation of the new bundle. The filly was content to remain lying down for the moment and suffer through the ministrations of her mother.

Carefully Comet snuffled around the foal, quite amazed and taken with what she'd managed to produce. Her natural instincts kicked in, tongue coming out and giving long, rasping licks to the baby.

“Yuk,” Heero snorted when Comet stood up. “I think I'm gonna be sick.”

Duo snickered. “It's just the membranes, Heero. You should be used to this by now and know it's a natural part of foaling. They will come away soon along with the afterbirth...”

“Speaking of which,” Heero pointed to Comet.

Comet paused in her inspection of the new bundle to strain and pass the afterbirth – the membranes separating and falling to the grass at the same time.

“Ah, right on cue,” Duo continued as Comet deposited the mess. Calmly he walked over to the bloodied heap and began to poke around at it.

“Do you have to do that now?” Heero muttered, looking a little green around the gills.

“I'm only checking that it's all here,” Duo replied absently, continuing in his examination.

“What if it isn't?” Heero questioned.

“Then the roles are reversed.”

“Huh?”

“I panic and you remain all calm and collected.”

“Duo! Can you be serious for once?” Heero complained, but Duo didn't hear him, he was to intent on examining the afterbirth.

“Crap.”

“Crap?” Heero questioned. “What do you mean, crap?”

“You know what I said before about role reversal and you remaining all calm and collected while I panic?”

Heero raised an eyebrow.

“It's time for that to happen.” 

“Huh? Duo, stop talking in riddles.”

Duo sighed and faced his husband. “I need to get Comet up to the surgery stables as soon as possible, not all the afterbirth is there.” There wasn't any other way for Duo to say it.

“Are you sure?” Heero asked, frowning. “How can you tell?”

“Trust me, I can tell, I've seen enough afterbirths in my time, Heero. This one isn't complete and that means there's some of it still inside Comet and it can't stay there.”

“Wont she pass it like she did the foal and the rest of the stuff?” Heero tried to sound hopeful.

“Unfortunately, no. From what I can tell of the afterbirth, there isn't a lot missing, just a small bit, but I will know exactly how much once I get this mess to the surgery stables and have a proper look. Depending on how much has been retained will determine what course of action I'll need to take.”

“Okay,” Heero replied slowly, not liking the sound of that at all. “I'll bring Comet up then shall I?”

“The sooner we can would be better for her, but we can't go anywhere just yet,” Duo sighed.

“Why not?”

“The foal hasn't found its feet yet.”

“Ah. Could be a bit tricky,” Heero replied as understanding dawned. “Can't you do whatever it is you need to do here in the paddock?”

“No, Heero, I can't. Aside from the fact that it's almost completely dark and therefore difficult to see, chances are I'll need to do an internal exam and remove the remaining tissues that way. To do that I not only need to see, but I'll need to have her in the crush as it's way too dangerous not to.”

The logic found Heero's brain and he reluctantly agreed that it was safer for all parties concerned if Comet was at the surgery stables, but they still had the problem of getting both mare and foal to the surgery. Leading Comet wasn't such a task, but getting the foal to follow? That was the root of the problem. With a sigh Heero decided that fate obviously still had it in for him and he'd just have to deal with it the best he could. Duo began to speak again, drawing Heero from his thoughts.

“You stay here with Comet and the foal, I'll go get a bucket and take the afterbirth up to the surgery and check it over properly there. By the time I'm done the foal should be finding her feet and we can start to move them to the surgery.”

“Do you want me to get Zechs to help?” Heero asked.

“Nah, we should be fine, besides, I think Zechs was going out tonight anyway.”

“Okay. I'll wait here then.”

“I'll go grab that bucket. Back soon.”

* * * 

“Crap, crap and double crap,” Duo muttered to himself. On the table before him sat the afterbirth and membranes from Comet's delivery. He'd washed the entire mass and spread it out to thoroughly check every inch of it and try to determine just how much and what parts were missing. Pulling the latex gloves from his hands and tossing them into the trash, he scratched the back of his neck as his mind ran over the various scenarios.

Fortunately it wasn't as bad as he'd first thought when examining the afterbirth in the paddock. Now that he'd cleaned it up and examined all of it, there only appeared to be a small amount missing, roughly a couple of inches of the placenta itself. Whilst that might not sound a lot, Duo knew it was more than enough to make Comet very sick or heaven forbid, cause her death if it wasn't removed.

He was also on a time limit here.

The sooner he could remove the remaining tissues the less risk of infection to Comet and the greater her chances of a quick recovery. But he couldn't rush things too much as they still had to wait for the foal to be able to walk before he could do anything more.

Mind made up, Duo began to assemble the items he'd need to treat the mare as soon as she was in the surgery crush. Having everything ready to go would save time in treating Comet once she was in the crush; and the time taken to do that now would give the foal a better chance at walking the distance to the surgery stables.

With everything ready, Duo headed back to the paddock and his lover.

*

Left alone in the paddock with Comet and the foal, Heero's mind began to work on overdrive. Many questions swirled inside, none of them good. What if Duo couldn't remove the remaining tissue? What if the foal didn't want to walk beside Comet? Exactly what sort of problems would Comet suffer if the retained tissues weren't removed? Would she be able to breed again? Why was he having these thoughts? 

Heero snorted at himself and caused the filly to give a startled jump. “I have the best vet in the world as my life partner and there is no way he will let anything bad happen to Comet,” he muttered to himself. “Yuy, grow a pair and have a little faith in your husband; he's never let you down before and he won't now.”

Feeling a little better after his 'pep talk' to himself, Heero turned his attention back to the filly who was making her first attempts to get to her feet.

An amused smile crossed his lips as he watched, all thoughts of Comet's problems pushed to the back of his mind for the moment as he watched the antics of the foal.

Although he'd gone through this several times before, Heero would never tire of seeing the drama unfold. It was comical to watch as the filly fought to gain control over her wobbly limbs. One foreleg and then the other were thrust out in front. A pause as if to take stock of the situation and then the filly did her best to get her hind legs to cooperate and push her up.

It didn't happen.

As the back legs pushed so the front ones went sideways and she did the splits, nosediving into the ground and landing in a heap. Several more attempts ended up in much the same way, the filly not at all impressed with her wayward limbs.

She wasn't one to be easily deterred though and continued trying, each time gaining a little more ground. Finally she managed to get herself upright and stood, legs splayed slightly apart and shaking slightly as she figured out what came next.

“I see she's starting to get the idea,” Duo said as he returned to the paddock.

The voice startled the filly and her legs jerked, causing her to totter sideways for a few steps, lose control and fall into a heap again.

“She was,” muttered Heero.

“Errr... Sorry?”

“Not me you have to apologize to,” Heero snickered.

“Shouldn't take too many more attempts,” Duo said with a grin as he watched the filly struggling to her feet once more.

Turning to face his husband, Heero kept his voice low and steady as he spoke. “What did you find?”

“There's a bit of the placenta missing, only about a couple of inches, but it's more than enough to cause serious problems for Comet if we don't remove it.”

“I see. How do we go about this?”

“I'll need to get her into the crush and give her a quick internal exam just to make sure there's nothing else amiss with her. Once that's done I'll flush out the uterus using a saline solution and that should do the trick. A course of antibiotics will help to ward off any possible infection.”

Heero didn't dare ask what would happen if the saline flush didn't work and Duo didn't offer up any further information. “I'd say we should be okay to get the pair of them to the surgery in another ten or so minutes.”

“Good.”

* * * 

“Thank goodness for that,” Duo sighed as he shut the back gate of the crush behind Comet. “I didn't think we were going to make for a minute or two.”

“You and me both,” Heero sighed. “My arms feel like chewed string.”

Comet gave a deafening neigh, the filly answering with a shrill neigh of her own. The mare shifted uneasily in the crush, she didn't want to be restrained here, she wanted to be with her baby!

“It's okay, Comet,” Heero soothed. “Duo needs to fix you up and then the two of you can remain together without any problems.”

“I'll get started right away. The quicker we can get this done and over with the better for all of us,” Duo stated. “Heero, if you could grab hold of the foal and keep her restrained at Comet's head that should go a long way to keeping Comet calm.”

“Okay.” Heero moved to corner the filly who was busy sniffing around the crush and bench area. She'd had a drink from her mother which had gone a long way to helping her with her strength and settled her fears a touch, which was just as well considering all that had happened since. The foal was nervous and jumpy, the trek from the paddock to this new place had filled her with uncertainty, only her mother's continuous calls and presence had stopped her from running off into the darkness. She was scared and unsure, this new place holding lots of scents and she wasn't too sure if she liked this place or not.

Suddenly the foal squealed and jumped, Comet letting fly with another loud neigh. Heero had managed to get close enough to wrap his arms around the foal and restrain her. She fought to free herself but only succeeded in wearing herself out. She was still tired from being born and everything that had happened since.

Once the foal stopped her struggling, Heero relaxed a little and then tried to persuade her to walk over to the front of the crush where Comet was wuffling non stop. It took a few minutes, lots of grunt work from Heero and more protests from the filly, but Heero managed to get her to the front of the crush where Comet proceeded to nuzzle her and make deep rumbling noises in her chest.

With Comet now more settled with her baby within easy nuzzling distance, Duo set to work. He gave the mare a quick internal exam, the job easier than usual owing to Comet's muscles still being fairly relaxed after foaling. Satisfied with the internal exam, Duo peeled the glove from his arm and tossed it into the trash before washing his arm thoroughly in a betadine solution. Assembling the things he'd need for the job of flushing out the uterus, Duo filled Heero in on what was going on so far.

“There's no tears or anything untoward that I could find with the internal exam and that's good,” Duo informed his partner. “I couldn't locate the missing tissue though so I'll need to give her that flush with saline and hopefully the tissue will come out that way.”

“What if it doesn't?” Heero asked.

“If it doesn't I'll need to do an ultra sound and try to pin point where it is inside and try to remove it by doing another internal,” Duo replied. “I'd really prefer not to have to do it that way as it can be quite traumatic to the mare after she's just gone through labor.”

“I see.” Heero glanced at Comet, his eyes softening as he watched the mare who was busy trying to push her muzzle over any part of her baby she could reach. He felt his heart twist and silently prayed to any god listening that the flush would do the trick.

With all the necessary items ready, Duo prepared himself to give the mare the saline flush. He gave her a thorough clean down with betadine solution first, then a large, nasal tube – the type Duo usually used to drench a horse – was gently inserted and pushed through until it reached Comet's uterus. Once the tube was in place, Duo connected it to the small hand pump that sat in a bucket filled with a saline solution.

“I thought you were giving her a flush out, not drenching her,” Heero commented from the front of the crush. Whilst he couldn't see everything that was going on, he could see enough and recognize the equipment Duo was using.

“I am,” Duo replied as he began to slowly pump the solution into Comet. “With mares that have retained membranes the cervix is still quite open and given that I need a fair amount of saline, it's much easier to do it this way.”

“Guess I still have a lot to learn,” Heero sighed.

Duo snickered. “Brings a whole new meaning to the words 'Fill her up', don't you think?”

“Why did I have to marry a comedian?” Heero muttered and shifted a little. His arms were starting to cramp a bit with the position he was in, restraining the filly.

Once the bucket was empty, Duo switched to a second bucket, steadily pumping the fluid in.

“Just how much are you using?” Heero questioned in alarm.

“Twelve liters, that should be enough to flush out anything that's left behind,” Duo replied absently; his attention was switching from the bucket to Comet and back again. “That should do it,” he said and gently removed the tube.

“Now what?” Heero asked. “Is she going to flood the place? If that's the case then please warn me so I can get out of the way.”

“Nah, you won't need your floaties just yet, Heero,” Duo snickered. “I hope to catch most of it in the buckets.” As he spoke, Duo removed the pump and tube, placing them to one side to be cleaned and picked up what looked like a plastic, full length apron which he put on. Apron tied, Duo reached for a capped syringe and approached the mare.

“What now?” Heero asked. “Nice get up,” he added as he eyeballed his husband.

“Thanks. Now I'm going to swish the saline around inside and give her this injection of Prostaglandin to stimulate the contractions again. Hopefully then she will expel the remaining tissue with the saline.

“Aa. Okay.” Heero didn't completely follow but didn't like to ask lest he get more information than he'd like.

Injection given, Duo pulled on another long, latex glove and inserted it back into Comet, only this time he went in rectally.

“Umm, what are you doing?” Heero asked, clearly unable to follow what Duo was doing.

“I'm going to wash the saline around her uterus,” Duo replied as if it were something simple like baking a cake.

“Of course,” Heero muttered, “It should be so obvious.”

Duo gave his lover a grin. “I need to go in rectally and massage the uterus that way to swish the saline around inside her.”

“All I can say is I'm glad it's you doing this and not me,” Heero sighed.

“I think Comet would agree with you,” Duo snickered. “Okay, that should do it.” He gently pulled his arm from inside and peeled the glove off. Putting on another fresh pair of gloves, he picked up a bucket and moved to the side of the crush to run a skilled eye over the mare.

“Now what are you doing?”

“Just checking her over visually. She should start to expel the saline any tick of the clock.”

“Right.” Heero tried to subtly shift a little further away from the crush, but the filly and Comet weren't having any of that and immediately began to voice their displeasure. Heero had no choice but to move close again.

Comet went quiet and gave a grunt followed by a strain.

“Good, she's starting to contract,” Duo said and moved closer with his bucket.

Another couple of grunts followed by some straining and the first trickle of saline began to come forth. Duo quickly placed the bucket in what he thought would be the best position and watched carefully. The last thing he wanted was to be covered in fluid!

Comet appeared to be completely preoccupied with her internal workings so Heero took the chance to edge a few inches away.

Another strain followed by a trickle and then Comet gave a really good push. Duo only just managed to get the bucket into the right place before a stream of saline made its way from inside.

The process continued for several minutes, Comet straining and Duo doing his best to catch all the expelled liquid in his bucket. The bucket began to fill rapidly and Duo only just managed to swap buckets before another jet of liquid came streaming out. As it was he did end up with some splattering against his protective apron.

Within fifteen minutes the flow stopped and became just the odd trickle. “I think that's pretty much it,” Duo said and lowered the bucket to the floor.

“Now what? Did she expel the remaining tissue? Heero asked.

“I'm not sure, I'll need to strain through the liquid to find out,” Duo replied. “Before I do that though, I'll give her an antibiotic injection and then the pair of them can go into one of the yards out back. I think they both need some quiet and quality time together.”

“Amen to that,” Heero muttered.

Duo quickly injected the antibiotic and gave Heero a hand to get the mare and foal out of the crush and stables and into a yard. Heero made up a small feed for Comet whilst Duo filled the water bucket. With the pair now settling down, they headed back into the stables and the waiting buckets.

“Um, I'll leave you to do your thing and clean up out here if you like?” Heero offered. He really didn't want to have anything to do with the fluids that had come out of the mare.

“No problem. I'll go get the things I need.” With Duo 'straining' the fluid, Heero set to work in cleaning up the surgery area.

Once the clean up was done, Heero had nothing left to occupy him so reluctantly he wandered over to where Duo was almost done with his checking over the fluid. “Any luck? He asked and wrinkled his nose.

“Actually, yes,” Duo replied. “There are several tissue bits here and once I've finished this last lot I'll take them all into the dispensary and check against the afterbirth. Hopefully it's all there now.”

“And if it isn't?”

“Let's worry about that if and when it happens, ok?”

With tissue bits in a kidney dish, Duo went back to the dispensary to see if he could fit the parts into the afterbirth and determine if he'd gotten it all.

Seeing a smile starting to grace his partner's lips, Heero couldn't wait any longer. “Well?”

“Good news, Heero. It's all there now,” Duo replied.

“Thank goodness for that,” Heero sighed and then moved to stand beside his husband and wrap his arms around that trim waist. “Thank you,” he said quietly and pressed a grateful kiss to those sweet lips.

“Mmm, my pleasure, Heero.”

“What happens now? Heero asked as he continued to nuzzle against his lover's neck.

“Well, the immediate danger is over now that we have the complete membranes and placenta. I'll leave her on a seven day course of antibiotics which should take care of any infection that might be thinking of raising its ugly head and fingers crossed, we should be fine from there.”

“That's great.” Heero began to press butterfly kisses to his husband's neck. “If we're all finished here can I take you back to the cottage and resume where we left off?”

“I think that would be the perfect way to end the evening, Heero,” Duo murmured back.

“Then let's lock up and get moving.”

* * * 

“Duo? Duo? Please, wake up, Duo.”

“Uh... Wha...?” Duo blinked open sleepy eyes. “Heero?” he murmured, voice still thick with sleep.

“Duo, wake up.”

The concern in Heero's voice had Duo's mind scrambling to chase away the sleep and focus. “I'm awake,” he managed to get out as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. “What's wrong?”

“It's Comet.”

“Comet?” Duo frowned. “Everything was fine last night.” Duo was fully awake now, dread starting to settle in the pit of his stomach when he took in Heero's worried look.

“I know she was fine when we left her last night, but things aren't fine now.”

“Heero, you're not making much sense here. What's going on, start at the beginning.” Duo was running various scenarios through his mind – and none of them were good; he was sure he'd gotten all of the retained tissue from inside the mare so what could be the problem?

“I went down to the stables to start feeding up and I thought I'd go do Comet and the foal first. I made up a feed for her and took it out to the yard to put in the feed bin. Comet came over to eat and all seemed to be fine. I watched for a few minutes as the filly was sleeping and then the foal woke up.” Heero swallowed. “When the filly got up and came over to Comet to drink, Comet chased her away.”

“Eh?”

“Comet won't let her drink. Every time the filly approaches, Comet puts her ears back and chases her off. She hasn't bitten or kicked her yet, but I'm afraid she soon will and seriously hurt her.” It didn't make any sense to Heero that a mare would refuse to let her own foal nurse.

“Damn,” Duo muttered and tossed back the bed covers. “It sounds like she's rejecting the foal,” he said as he reached for his jeans and pulled them on. A sweater was yanked over his head and bare feet found their way into a pair of worn sneakers. “Come on, let's go see what's happening.”

On the way down to the surgery stables, Heero gave Duo a better understanding of what Comet was doing and by the time they reached the yard, Duo was pretty sure he knew what was going on – and it didn't make him any happier.

They paused at the yard rails and watched. Comet was still eating her breakfast, the filly stood a little to the side. Warily, the filly began to move closer, desperate to feed from her mother and fill her empty stomach. Comet cocked an ear and watched from the corner of her eye. When the filly was almost at Comet's flank, the mare lay her ears flat back, raised her head and snapped her teeth at the foal. The filly beat a hasty retreat.

“See what I mean,” Heero stated.

“Yeah, I do,” Duo replied. “Heero, go get a lead rope and catch Comet, I'm going to grab a couple of things and I'll meet you back here in a few.” Heero nodded and Duo left for the dispensary.

When Duo returned to the yard, Heero had caught Comet and was standing beside the feed bin, the mare still eating and the foal watching from a safe distance. “Good. I want you to hold tight to Comet and I'll see if I can coax the foal back over to have another try,” Duo stated.

“Okay.” Heero took a firm hold on Comet whilst Duo managed to 'herd' the filly across. The foal kept one eye on Duo, but couldn't deny the ravenous hunger she was feeling. She approached Comet's flank again and succeeded in getting her muzzle underneath, but before she could latch onto the teat, Comet gave a loud squeal and kicked out; the filly scattered.

“Why is she doing this?” Heero asked.

“I really don't know, only Comet does, Heero, but I think she's gone through so much trauma with the birth and then the removal of the retained afterbirth that she's upset to the point where she associates the foal as the cause of all her discomfort. By rejecting the foal she's putting an end to her discomfort. That's about the best way I can explain it.”

“I guess that does make sense in a way, but what about the filly? She needs to drink or she won't survive.” Heero's voice began to crack a touch.

“I agree, the filly needs to feed, in fact she's looking a little dehydrated already so we need to get some fluids into her as soon as we can. Look, I'll see if I can get any milk from Comet to feed to the filly and once she's fed we can look at our options and go from there.”

“How do you plan on getting milk from Comet?”

“I'll have to milk her, something like how the farmers milk their cows.” Duo gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Okay. I'll hang onto her then?”

“That would be appreciated.” With Heero holding firmly to Comet, Duo managed to slide his hand along her flank and underneath to the udder. It was very engorged and hot to the touch. Comet had to be uncomfortable with the build up of milk. Gently he managed to start milking her. It wasn't easy by any means. Comet didn't like having the human touching her sore udder and did her best to evade the touch. In the end Heero put her in the crush and Duo was able to get enough milk from her to fill a bottle for the foal.

With the bottle in hand, the two went back out to the yard and the hungry foal. It took them a few minutes to persuade the filly to let them get close enough for Heero to grab her and once he had her secure, Duo waved the teat under her muzzle. Instantly the filly's demeanor changed. She smelt the milk and began to search for its source. The teat was located and the filly began to drink.

Seeing the filly drinking happily, Heero released his hold and moved next to his husband. “Are we going to have to milk Comet every few hours and bottle feed the filly?”

“Not quite, Heero. There are some good substitute formulas on the market and I'll get some today for her as I don't have any on hand. So no, we won't have to milk Comet every couple of hours but we will need to make up a formula and feed the foal ourselves.”

“Poor thing,” Heero said and ran a hand down the filly's neck. “Don't worry, little girl, Duo and I will look after you,” he whispered.

Duo smiled at the soft words.

~ * ~ 

To be concluded...

All information on Uterine Lavage in mares was taken from the following web site: http://www.ivis.org/proceedings/aaep/2001/91010100407.pdf


	51. Chapter 51

True to his word, Duo headed into Salsbury as soon as the stores were open and managed to secure several tins of formula as a substitute for Comet's milk. After feeding the filly, Duo had managed to milk Comet again and got enough from the mare for two more bottles which he left in the dispensary fridge for the filly's next feed.

They tried again a little later to see if Comet would let the foal suckle, hoping that Comet may have gotten over whatever it was in her mind that made her reject the filly in the first place. It didn't work. The mare continued to push the foal away and both men resigned themselves to the fact that they would now become surrogate parents to the small foal.

Neither man minded that they would have to feed the foal every couple of hours, but it was more the 'mothering' side of things that had Duo concerned. Foals learned from their mothers, everything from their toilet habits to the pecking order in the herd situation. They learned how to be a horse, to communicate with each other, what was acceptable and what wasn't. With a foal having to be bottle fed, they missed out on a lot of that and quite often thought of themselves as 'human' – and that was something Duo wanted to try and avoid happening; not only was it not good for the foal, but it could also be quite dangerous for the human element.

“Morning Heero,” June greeted as she arrived at the stables. “Something wrong? You look like shit if you don't mind me saying so.” she added when she spotted Heero's face.

“Morning June,” Heero returned. “Yeah, I feel like shit. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night.”

“What's happened? Duo's okay isn't he? The horses?”

“Duo's fine, it's Comet.” Heero went on to explain about Comet's foaling the previous evening and the rejection of the foal this morning. “Duo's gone into Salsbury to pick up some formula for her,” he finished.

“Oh, Heero. I'm happy that Comet foaled alright and that the foal is okay, but I'm sorry she's rejected it. Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe take a turn with the bottle feeding or something?”

“There's not really much you can do unless you can convince Comet she really wants to be a mother,” Heero replied. “As for sharing with the bottle feeding, that would be a help; thanks for the offer.”

“No problem at all,” June replied and then lost herself in thought for a moment. “Heero? You can tell me to mind my own business if you like, but have you thought about a possible surrogate mother for the foal?”

“Eh? I'm not sure I follow.”

“A surrogate mare for the foal. I know of several times when a mare has lost a foal and someone has a foal that needs a mother for whatever reason, quite often the mare will accept another mare's foal as her own and feed it. Sometimes a mare that's already got a foal at foot will also take on an orphaned or abandoned foal. Duo would know more about it than what I do I'm sure, but it's just a thought.”

Heero pondered on that for a moment. “June, that's a really good idea. Look, Duo should be back any tick from Salsbury and the foal is due for another feed now so how about you come up to the surgery stables with me and we can talk to Duo about it and discuss it some more while feeding the filly?”

“So it is a filly then?” June said with a delighted smile. “I thought it was when you said 'her' earlier. What color is she? Does she have any markings?”

“She's a chestnut and yes, she's got two white socks on her front legs,” Heero replied.

“What's her name?” June asked as they walked towards the surgery stables.

“I haven't given her one yet,” Heero replied sheepishly. “With everything that's been going on with Comet and all, I just haven't given it any thought.”

“Well, you'll have to name her soon, you can't keep calling her the filly or the foal,” June chuckled.

“You're starting to sound more and more like Duo every day,” Heero grumbled.

“Then I'm in good company,” June retorted.

“Who's good company?” Duo said as he walked out of the dispensary as the other two were walking into the stable block and caught the last bit of the conversation.

“I'm in good company,” June said and went on to explain.

Duo snickered. “Yeah, Heero does have a habit of waiting for a while before he names the foals, although in this case I do have to side with him. We have been pretty busy and naming the filly didn't even cross our minds.”

“I can understand that,” June replied.

“Duo? June mentioned something about a surrogate mare for the filly,” Heero said. “Do you know much about that side of things?”

“I haven't had a lot to do with the practical side of surrogate mares in the feeding of abandoned or orphaned foals, but I am familiar with it in the theological sense. You thinking it might be worth a shot?”

“If it would help the filly out than I'm all for giving it a try,” Heero responded. “But how would we go about finding a mare that we could use?”

“I'd suggest putting a call out for help. Maybe Duo could ring around all the local vet practices, they might know of someone who has a mare that would fit the bill. Then there's the stud farms, they're always worth a shot. You could always contact the local radio station and put out a plea for help there too,” June said. “I also have a few friends that have horses so I can always give them a call. One in particular has a mare that's done this sort of thing before so I'll give her a ring too.”

“Those are good ideas, June,” Heero said. “What do you think, Duo?”

“I'm all for it. I don't have a problem bottle feeding the filly, but if we could get another mare to take her on that would be far better for the foal. How about we give her this next feed and then start ringing around?”

“Great! I'll go get the bottle.”

* * * 

“I really hope this works,” Heero said as he nervously fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt.

“I can't see any reason why it shouldn't,” Duo replied.

“Well, I know that Sunray has fostered many foals through the years,” June said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

“I can't thank you enough, June,” Heero began. “If this works then at least we have a fighting chance with the filly.”

“My pleasure, Heero. You two have done heaps for me over the years, if I can be of help now then just think of it as returning the favor.” June turned slightly. “I think that's Maureen now.”

June had called a friend of hers who had a mare that had fostered foals before – very successfully too, and as it happened, the mare had just had a foal weaned from her so she still had milk. Maureen, the mare's owner had listened to June's cry for help and promised to bring the mare over immediately.

The car and float pulled to a steady stop in the parking area by Duo's surgery stables. The three walked over to the car where a woman who looked to be in her early fifties was getting out. “June!” the woman said with a smile. “It's been a while.”

“Maureen,” June returned and gave the woman a hug. “Yes, it has been a while and thank you for bringing Sunray over.”

“My pleasure, June.” The woman turned to the two men who stood just behind June. “You must be Heero Yuy,” she said and extended her hand to Heero.

Heero looked a little shocked that the woman knew his name, but he shook hands with her. “Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Maureen and thank you so much for coming to our aid, you have no idea what this means to us all and the foal.”

“You're welcome,” Maureen replied. “You know, the photos of you don't do you justice, you're a lot better looking in the flesh,' she said with a laugh. Seeing the blush rapidly appearing on Heero's cheeks, Maureen continued. “I've seen your pictures in the paper and horse magazines. You're one heck of a horseman and it's an honor to meet you. June's told me a lot about you.”

“Don't listen to any of it, it's all bullshit,” Duo said with a wink as he stepped forward to rescue his husband from the awkward moment. “Doctor Duo Maxwell, Maureen. It's a pleasure to meet you and thanks again for bringing your mare.”

“Doctor Maxwell, it's lovely to meet you too. I just hope that Sunray will foster your foal for you.”

“There's only one way to find out,” June said.

“True,” Maureen replied. “Is the foal here?”

“Yes, she's out back of the stables in a yard,” Heero replied.

“Well, I'll get Sunray off the float and we can introduce them to each other.”

Within a few minutes the mare was off loaded from the float and stood calmly in the yard. She was a golden chestnut with a flaxen mane and tail standing around fifteen three. She had a calm gentleness about her but her eyes were bright as she took in her new surroundings.

“She's a lovely mare,” Heero commented, “and very well behaved.”

“She's a sweetheart to handle and a dream to ride,” Maureen responded as she led the mare around to get the stiffness out of her muscles from being in the float. “Okay, let's introduce the pair of them.”

Maureen and the mare followed behind June, Heero and Duo through the stable breezeway and out the other side to the yards. The foal spotted the mare and gave a shrill whinny of greeting, trotting across to the fence to say hello. Sunray's ears pricked up and she gave a low whinny in return. Maureen led the mare to the fence so the two could get to know each other with a barrier between them first.

“Now be nice, Sunny, she's a rejected foal and needs some mothering,” Maureen told her mare. She needn't have worried though. Sunny extended her muzzle to meet the quivering one of the foal and the pair exchanged wuffles and snorts. After a few minutes, Sunny was doing her best to try and nuzzle the foal through the fence rails

“I don't think we're going to have any problems with acceptance,” Maureen said quietly. “I'd suggest we take Sunny into the yard and let them get better acquainted.”

“Okay,” Heero replied. “Are you okay to handle her or would you prefer it if I was to hold onto her?” Heero asked.

“I'll be fine, Heero. Thanks for the offer though, but she knows me and I don't think there's going to be much in the way of argument between them,” Maureen stated.

“Okay.” Heero opened the gate and Maureen led Sunray into the yard. Immediately the filly came over and began to snuffle the mare. Sunny lowered her head and gave the foal a good sniff over in return. With her own foal only having been weaned off her two days earlier, Sunray still had an udder full of milk; an udder that was quite hot and uncomfortable. The filly, during her course of sniffing over the new mare, scented the milk and immediately made a beeline for the mare's udder. Her little head disappeared under the mare's flank and latched onto a teat, Sunny moved away a couple of steps and Maureen let her have her space. Moments later the filly's hungry muzzle was back and doing her damnedest to drink. Sunny moved again, this time turning her head to sniff at the filly that was trying to drink from her.

The process continued for a few minutes, the filly managing to get a few sucks in before the mare moved away. Despite moving, Sunny made no attempt to try and harm the foal. “It's okay, Sunny,” Maureen soothed. “She's hungry and doesn't have a mum to take care of her.” The filly made another two attempts, both met with the mare moving away.

“I don't think this is going to work,” Heero muttered to Duo from where they stood outside the yard.

“Don't speak too soon, Heero. Have a little patience and faith. Mother Nature is a mysterious thing,” Duo replied.

After standing and looking at the mare for a minute, the foal made another attempt to drink and this time Sunny allowed it. The mare gave a soft snort and turned her head to nip softly at the foal's rump. The filly's tail swished in response but she continued to suckle. Sunny rested a hind leg and lowered her head, her eyes closing slightly as she began to doze.

“I think we have success, Heero,” Duo murmured.

* * * 

By the next day Sunray had adopted the foal and was letting her drink willingly. In return, the filly looked to the mare as if she were her own mother and the pair had settled well. Once they were sure that the mare had accepted the foal and wouldn't harm her in any way, Duo gave Comet an injection to stop the production of her milk. Comet's milk supply would have decreased naturally without a foal to suckle, but it would have taken several days and she would have been very uncomfortable. Neither Heero nor Duo could see the point in letting the mare suffer when Duo could give her something to 'dry' her up.

Once Quatre, Trowa, Zechs, Hilde and Catherine learned of Comet's foaling and the problems the guys had had dealing with the aftermath, they had all paid visits, bringing various treats for the surrogate mare and also to cheer Comet up.

Assured that the mare and foal had well and truly 'bonded', Heero could see no reason for the pair to remain at the surgery stables and take up space that Duo would need for any other patients that were likely to be admitted. He decided to move the pair to his own stables. After discussion with Duo who also agreed it would be better for the pair to be back with the other horses. Heero enlisted the help of both his partner and June to move them.

“If I may suggest something, Heero?” June asked when informed of his plans to move the two.

“Of course,” Heero replied.

“I think it would be a good idea to put Sunny and Flossie in the paddock next to Orion.”

“Flossie?” Heero said, a funny look on his face. Behind him Duo snickered.

“Well, you don't seem to be in any hurry to name the foal and she needs to be called something,” June stated with a defiant look.

“Flossie?” Heero repeated.

“If you ask me it suits her,” Duo sniggered.

“But, Flossie? That's almost as bad as that cat you had in called Tiddles!” Heero huffed.

“Not quite as bad as that cat's housemate, his name is Widdles,” Duo chuckled.

“I wonder if it was called that because it peed everywhere,” June mused, “although if that was the case I guess it could have been worse, it could have been called Piddles.”

Duo snorted and doubled over with laughter. Heero couldn't help the twitch of his own lips while June giggled.

When all three had managed to get their mirth under control, Heero gave a sigh and resigned himself to the name of Flossie for the filly. “Why put them next to Orion?” he asked.

“When I first got Orion I kept him at Maureen's place for a while. He knows Sunny and she knows him so it might help her to settle a bit better around your stables if there's a familiar horse by her.”

“That makes sense. Okay, we'll put them into the paddock next to Orion then.” Before anyone could make any further comments he picked up the halter and lead rope and went to catch the mare. “Flossie,” he muttered to himself. “If it's not bad enough having Duo giving weird names to inanimate objects they have to give the foal a weird name too? Flossie my ass.”

*

It took the trio considerably longer to get Sunny and Flossie back to the paddock next to Orion than it had when Heero and Duo had taken Comet and the filly to the surgery stables; mainly as Flossie was now in full control of her limbs and more than ready to investigate anything and everything she saw or smelt. With Heero leading Sunny, it was left to Duo and June to try and keep the filly following her foster mother and not straying too far away. Eventually they made it to the paddock and with a grateful sigh, Heero released the mare and closed the gate.

“Thanks, June, Duo,” he said.

“No problem, Heero. It was quite the adventure,” June replied with a grin.

“Anytime, Heero,” Duo said and turned to watch the fun in the paddock.

Having seen the newcomers approaching, Orion had ceased his grazing and wandered across to the fence. When Heero let the mare go, she immediately gave a soft whinny and walked over to greet Orion. The pair exchanged snorts, grunts and whinnies as they reacquainted themselves.

“I'd say they remember each other,” June mused as she watched.

“I'd say you're right, June,” Duo replied. “I think this was a good decision.” Heero nodded by way of reply, he was busy watching Angel on the other side who was walking up and down the fence line and giving calls of her own to the new mare and foal.

After spending a little time with Orion, Sunray wandered across to the other side of the paddock to greet Angel. Both mares were similar in their nature and after a couple of squeals and lots of sniffing, they appeared to accept each other. Orion meanwhile was watching from his side, eyes never leaving the mare or the foal. The filly shyly extended her muzzle to Angel, the mare reciprocating. Sunny kept a watchful eye on the pair and it was clear to the humans watching that Sunny had really accepted Flossie as her own and would intervene if anything nasty were to happen between Angel and the foal. Nothing did though, Angel being a gentle mare in herself she more than accepted the filly and new mare into the 'herd'.

The rest of the horses all made their presences' known too and the paddocks became a symphony of neighs and whinnies back and forth. “I hope they cease that racket soon,” Duo commented and stuck his fingers in his ears.

“It is getting a little tiring, isn't it,” June stated.

“I think I have some ear plugs in the tack room,” Heero said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Well, I'm off, got lots to do up at the cottage and surgery,” Duo said. “I'll leave you all to enjoy the opera.”

“Wuss,” Heero teased, his eyes dancing with mirth.

“And proud of it,” Duo huffed. He gave a waggle of his fingers and high tailed it back up the raceway.

Heero shook his head at the fast disappearing braid and vet attached to it before being jolted back to the hear and now by June.

“You got a second set of ear plugs, Heero?”

* * * 

Four months had passed since the arrival of Sunray and her fostering of Comet's foal. The mare had done an exceptional job in raising the filly, teaching her all she would need to know about herd situations, pecking order and how to be a horse. Flossie had thrived on the attention from her foster mother and since taking that first drink had never looked back.

She was growing in leaps and bounds, had an inquisitive nature, (not to the extent of her half brother Wing though, much to Heero's relief!), but was as gentle and sweet tempered as Angel. Flossie had also struck up a strong bond with Orion. The black seemed fascinated with the filly and spent many hours hanging over the dividing fence just watching her play.

Being as June knew the mare from when she'd agisted at Maureen's, Heero was quite happy to let the woman look after her whilst she was on Heero's property. June would feed her morning and night, spend time brushing her over and generally fussing around her. Sunray enjoyed the attention and was more than content to stand there and be brushed for as long as June's arms could manage. By spending time with Sunny, June was also spending time with Flossie and the filly began to form a strong bond with June.

* * * 

Duo gave an amused smile as he watched his husband from the corner of his eye. The television was on and for all intents and purposes, it seemed that Heero was deeply engrossed in the movie that was playing; but Duo could tell different. Gently he nudged Heero's knee with his own causing Heero to jump slightly.

“Your coffee's getting cold,” Duo said with a smirk.

“Ah.” Heero leaned forth and picked up the coffee mug. “Yuk, that's cold,” he said with a grimace.

“I did give it to you about half an hour ago,” Duo stated. “What's got you so distracted?”

“Who said I was distracted?” Heero replied.

“I did. You can't tell me the movie is all that engrossing. Come on, Heero, I know you better than that. What's on your mind?”

Heero sighed and put his cold coffee back on the table. “I was thinking...”

“Should I be afraid?”

“Duo!”

“Sorry.” Duo held his hands up in surrender. “I'll be good.”

“Thank you. As I was saying, I was thinking about Flossie, her future, June and Orion and finding something suitable for June to replace Orion as a competition horse.” Heero paused, lost in thought again.

“And?” Duo pushed gently. He had an idea where this was going, but wanted Heero to confirm his thoughts.

“Flossie is going to be a good horse as she grows up. She has a good conformation on her, nice hocks, short back and will make a very good A grade jumper from what I can tell.”

“Isn't that what you were hoping for when you put Comet to Zero? A good A grade jumper?” Duo asked.

“Yes, that was the plan.”

“So, what's changed?”

“Nothing really,” Heero said and fiddled with his hands. Duo waited patiently, knowing his husband well enough to see he was trying to formulate the words for what he wanted to say. “Like I said, Flossie will be a good horse, but..”

“But what, Heero?” Duo coaxed.

“This is probably going to sound awful, but I don't know how else to put this into words.”

“Try just saying what's on your mind.” Duo clasped Heero's hand in his own and stroked his thumb across the back of it. It appeared to calm Heero a little and the rider began to speak, letting his mouth ramble on.

“I don't think I'm going to have the time to put into Flossie when she's ready to be broken in and educated. I still have Shini to qualify for the next Olympics and Wing is gaining more and more experience and confidence with each show he goes to. It won't be much longer before Wing is as good, if not better than Shini. Once he reaches that stage I hope to retire Shini to stud and let Wing take over as my top horse. I'll also have Missy out competing and with the clients' horses to jump and campaign as well, it's not going to leave much in the way of time for Flossie. I was planning on selling a few of the foals I breed from Angel and Comet and I think I really need to reevaluate what I plan to do with Flossie.”

“I agree with you, Heero. There's a lot of hard work coming up for you and I also think you need to take a long look at what you have now, what you want to do with it all and where you want to be in another five or so years.” Duo gave a sly look. “Now tell me the rest.” When Heero raised an eyebrow at him, Duo snickered. “I know there's more so you'd better spill, Yuy.”

Shaking his head, Heero gave a soft smile. “I was thinking about offering Flossie to June. I think she would be an excellent replacement for Orion as a competition horse and Flossie already adores June. June is what Flossie needs, a sympathetic rider and given the bond they have I can see them both going on to bigger and better things.”

Duo grinned. “I'm not the one you have to convince. I happen to agree completely with you. Those two would be good together.” Duo could almost see the relief rolling off his husband.

“I'll speak to June tomorrow and see what she thinks.”

“Good idea, now come here so I can kiss you senseless and have my wicked way with you.”

Heero happily surrendered.

* * *

True to his word, Heero approached June the following day with the proposal. At first June was totally stunned, unable to form a coherent thought. Once the information sank in though, she was unable to stop the flow of words.

“Are you sure, Heero? You did breed her for yourself, another horse to compete successfully on and I wouldn't want to take that away from you.”

“I'm sure, June,” Heero replied with an amused smile. “I'll have more than enough to occupy my time with Wing almost at the top of his game and Missy to bring on.”

“It's really generous of you, Heero, but do you think I'd be able to do her justice? And you too? I don't want to let either of you down after all the time and effort you've put into teaching me. I don't know if I'm good enough to break her in and school her well enough to take her to A grade...”

“June...”

“What if I mess her education up?”

“June...”

“I'd hate ruin a perfectly good horse...”

“JUNE!”

“Errr, yes, Heero?”

“Will you shut up and listen for a moment?” June gave a sheepish smile and went quiet. “Thank you. I'm not going to have the time to put into her, the time she deserves so I will be selling her anyway. I wouldn't have offered her to you if I thought you weren't capable of bringing out the best in her. You're more than good enough to break her in and educate her, I'll still be giving you lessons and I'm more than happy to work with the pair of you once you get her started off. That's if you still wish to remain here and work for me.”

“Of course I want to stay here and work for you, Heero, but the price you're asking for her-”

“If it's too much I can lower it. I'm more concerned with her having a good home than the money side of things,” Heero cut in with a frown.

June laughed. “No, I was about to say the price is too low, she's easily worth double that and you'd get it no problem if you were to advertize her.”

“She might be worth double the price, but I'm not about to fleece my friends and as I said before, I'm more concerned with the home she has than the price she fetches.” Heero gave June a look that clearly said he wasn't going to argue any further over that.

“Okay, Heero, you win. I'd love to have her if you're really sure about this. I will need to speak to Geoff though and make sure he's okay with it before I can commit to the sale,” June replied.

“Good. You speak with Geoff and let me know what you decide. There's no rush, she's not going anywhere.”

“Heero, you're the best.” June grabbed her boss and mentor in a hug, one that Heero had no problem reciprocating.

* * * 

June spoke with her husband Geoff that same day and he agreed with June that the foal would be an excellent buy. Heero was still happy with the sale to go ahead and June paid for the filly within a couple of days. Once the payment had been made, Heero had the paperwork drawn up and June found herself the proud owner of Flossie.

After everything had been finalized and the 'dust' settled, June decided it was high time to give the filly a proper name. Flossie was alright as a stable name went, but for competition she would need a proper name.

“I don't know, Flossie seems a good enough name for competition, it's short and sweet,” Duo stated, leaning on the fence with June and Heero watching the filly caper around the paddock.

“It's okay for a stable name, but I don't think it would suit a future gold medalist,” June commented. “Could you just imagine the announcement? 'In gold medal position we have June Bailey riding Flossie?' Kind of puts a dampener on the whole thing.”

“Sounds like you're riding something from a dental advert,” Duo snickered.

“Well, there is that too.”

“Gold medalist?” Heero questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

“Well, yeah. You gotta think big these days, at least that's what you're always telling me,” June huffed.

Heero laughed. “Nothing wrong with aiming high. I've taught you well, grasshopper.”

“Hey! That's my line,” Duo laughed.

“Consider it on loan,” Heero quipped.

“Hmmm... Let's see,” June muttered, her mind going back to the filly and possible names. “There's Comet, her mother, Zero the father and I already have Orion...” After a couple of minutes, June brightened up. “I know, Solar Flare.”

“Eh?” Duo said and turned to look at the woman.

“Solar Flare, that's what I'll call her for her show name. She can still be Flossie around the stable.” June gave a smug grin.

“Actually, that sounds really good,” Heero said as he thought the name over.

“I agree,” Duo stated. “Simple, but effective.” The three pondered on the name in silence for a while before Duo and Heero excused themselves and left June at the paddock to make their way back to the cottage. On their way, Duo spoke up again. “By the way, the mail's in," he said to Heero.

“Okay. Anything interesting or just more bills?” Heero replied. It was a little unusual for Duo to bring up such a mundane topic so Heero figured there must be something important in there.

“I had a letter from my mom.”

That got Heero's full attention. “Is everything okay?”

“Sort of,” Duo replied and then sighed. “She's fine, nothing to worry about there.”

“Then what is it?”

“She's going to be coming out for a vacation.”

Heero raised an eyebrow. Duo hadn't spoken much of his past and his parents. All Heero really knew was that Duo's dad had enjoyed his horses, but his mother hadn't shared the passion. Unfortunately Duo's father had been killed by a drunk driver and Duo's mom had packed up house and moved back to the city as soon as the funeral was over. “That's good... Isn't it?” he ventured.

“Heero, she's planning on staying here, with us,” Duo replied.

“Oh. That still shouldn't be a problem though, should it?” Heero wasn't too sure what was going on with his husband.

Duo sighed again. “It shouldn't be, but I haven't exactly told her about us.”

“I see.” Heero frowned and moved closer to Duo, wrapping his arms around the vet's waist. “When does she plan on coming?”

“In a few months,” Duo said and leaned his head against Heero's shoulder.

“Don't worry, Duo, I'm sure she will be fine with everything.”

“I don't know,” Duo stated. “I've never spoken to her about my being gay and all so I have no idea how she will react.”

Heero ran a hand down the back of Duo's head and along the thick rope of hair. “No matter what happens, Duo, we will always have each other. We've been through a lot together and no doubt there will be a lot more to challenge us in the future, but know this...” Heero pressed a kiss to the crown of Duo's head. “I'll always be here for you, we can face anything together and come out stronger for it.”

“God, I love you so much,” Duo murmured and reached for his husband's lips to kiss him senseless. Duo knew that regardless of what his mother thought, Heero would remain by his side, just as he would remain by Heero's...

~ Owari ~


End file.
